El Aprendiz de dragón: Crónicas de Un humano Cambiante
by Isaac C.B
Summary: La vida de Alexander apenas comienza en Equestria, ahora que perdió a su hermano. Él deberá comprender y afrontar nuevos retos como último dragón de hielo, mientras este busca la manera de traer a Michael a Equestria. Así mismo; existe una lucha entre Ember y Rose por ganarse el amor del joven e inexperto dragón de hielo.
1. Temporada 1

**Actividad legal:**

 **My little pony es de propiedad de Hasbro studios** , únicamente utilizo su material por diversión y no con la intención de conseguir dinero ( _Ojala pero no es el caso…_ )

 _Querido lector, si no has leído la primer entrega, le sugiero leerla antes de continuar con este fic (_ Humano cambiante _) debido a que les será más fácil comprender esta nueva historia. Muchos de los temas tendrán referencias a lo sucedido con la primer temporada, al igual que pequeñas menciones con los demás fics._

Espero que les vaya a gustar esta nueva temporada, sin más prosigan leyendo.

* * *

 **Esto sucedió en la primer temporada de un humano cambiante:**

 _Todo comenzó hace más de dos años, donde una especie que se alimentaba del amor de los ponys, se comenzó a expandir por toda Equestria, mientras consumían todo el amor que tenían en su camino sin ninguna restricción, ellos son liderados por su reina llamada Chrysalis._

 _Celestia, princesa de los ponys, dirigía su ejército con casco de hierro, provocando un gran y peligroso conficto en los primeros días contra los cambiantes. A escondidas del consejo de Superior magia, la princesa Equestriana atacaba con el ejército de Canterlot una de las doce colmenas esparcidas por el continente, no obstante los simuladores no se quedarían atrás en la lucha por sobrevivir. Mantuvieron una lucha contra los ponys... aunque sería en vano_

 _Con el inicio de una guerra_ (Sin que el mundo lo supiese) _Los ponys y cambiantes lucharon terriblemente el uno contra el otro. La intención de la líder pony era buena, pero estaba cegada por un vil deseo de destruir a los simuladores, quienes dañaban parcialmente los sentimientos de los Equestrianos_ (Se los comían para sobrevivir pero debilita a los ponys) _Para que estos pudieran tener una vida tranquila y feliz..._

 _Luego de algunas semanas de ardua batalla los cambiantes habían perdido gran cantidad de sus habitantes en las colmenas, los ponys los mataban sin piedad alguna, mientras ellos solamente les quitaban el amor para su supervivencia, no mataban a sus enemigos... y eso les costaba muy caro_

 _Chrysalis no lo tomó tan bien, con gran enojo toma una gran decisión. Atacar directamente a Canterlot con el fin de terminar la guerra y salvar a sus hijos. Por otro lado, el consejo de magia pony, por fin se había enterado de la guerra que provocó la Princesa Celestia, pero estos no hicieron nada, dejaron que Celestia siguiera liderando siempre y cuando los ponys no salieran perjudicados en gran medida. Aunque prácticamente eso no se pudo evitar..._

 _En los meses siguientes los combates se redujeron, grandes grupos de Changelings secretamente se habían infiltrado en Canterlot, robando información y amor sin dejar rehenes o sobrevivientes. Este era la primer parte del plan de Chrysalis para la gran invasión, la cual, comenzaba a dar sus primeros frutos, un plan con una base sólida.._

 _Aprovechando un cese de las armas, Chrysalis se hizo pasar por la princesa Cadance, para robar el amor suficientemente y así acabar con el sufrimiento de sus hijos. Su plan por poco se concreta, pero un grupo de seis ponys logran detenerla, al igual que la verdadera Cadences, los cambiantes que perseguían a los ponys por las calles, fueron destruidos por un escudo opaco rosa, creado por Shining Armor, mientras la líder cambiante, fue expulsada lejos de la ciudad._

 _Chrysalis tardó unos días en volver a su colmena, pero logró reorganizar su roto pueblo y los pocos sobrevivientes. Intentando defender las últimas colmenas con ejércitos imaginarios… todo estaba perdido para los Changelings, la luz al final del túnel solo era un cuento_

 _Por fin, los ponys logran quemar la antepenúltima colmena y no dejaron ningún sobreviviente, pocos ponys habían muerto hasta el momento. Celestia se regocijaba en su trono ante la clara victoria, mientras el consejo alababa la decisión por haber permitido una gran masacre._

 _Con gran furia Chrysalis toma una pésima decisión, decide atacar por segunda vez a Canterlot, pero su plan fracasa y pierde gran parte de su gente, no obstante, logra robar un libro de magia negra, que pronto pondría en lo más alto a los simuladores..._

 **El libro de las invocaciones tercer volumen** , _creado por_ **Giroud Wyld:** _Un gran y poderoso unicornio científico de la era antigua, con grandes conocimientos sobre las bases de la magia. Este unicornio escribió cuatro libros; cada uno de ellos era totalmente diferente al anterior, el primer volumen fue creado con piel de dragón blanco, con un topacio en su centro. Giroud se diferenciaba de Star Swirl el Barbado al utilizar una forma novedosa de proteger sus investigaciones. Un libro capaz de usar magia a su propia voluntad, cargando al libro al encerrar un ente peligro en la gema de la portada. Giroud tuvo un hijo con una pegaso, extrañamente este nació como un alicornio y decidieron_ **llamarlo Wildfire Wyld.**

 _Mientras más crecía su hijo, también lo hacía en magia y decidió pedirle ayuda a Star Swirl para poder entrenarlo y así fue. El Alicornio fue entrenado junto con Luna y Celestia antes del desastre que marcaría de por vida al trío de Alicornios_

 _Wildfire vió morir a su madre y eventualmente a su padre, sin poder interferir en ese hecho natural, sus último recuerdo de sus padres yacen sobre los libros. todos ellos fueron ocultados por Star Swirl, pero el Alicornio rojo encontró uno de ellos, quien por error le aplicó un terrible hechizo a Luna…_

 _Wyld escondió el libro al perder a su mejor amiga y por más de novecientos años intentó liberarla de la maldición, pero nunca lo logró y cuando quiso recuperar el libro, esté ya había sido descubierto... el jamás se perdonó por el daño que le hizo a su amiga azul marino._

 _Regresando al futuro, en medio de la desesperación, Chrysalis decide utilizar el tercer libro, que casualmente robó de Canterlot, sin más ideas invocó un ser extinto en la tierra de Equestria. Los humanos; Estos seres fueron desterrados de Equestria hace más de cinco mil años al provocar una gran guerra con las razas existente, se dice que fueron exiliados por unos seres de magia poderosa._

 _La cambiante por error no predijo que al realizar la invocación también revelaría la ubicación de la última colmena y en su interior se maldijo mil veces y da la orden de evacuar, el general cambiante pensó que el hechizo nunca funcionó pues jamás vieron llegar algún individuo..._

 _En el bosque Everfree apareció un humano, transformado en un cambiante, el humano en la tierra tuvo grandes problemas, tenía una causa judicial en investigación por una supuesta estafa, lo que le dificulta a la hora de conseguir un empleo… su vida era muy complicada y un poco miserable..._

 _Al momento de despertar, el cambiante se da cuenta que no se encuentra en su hogar y no tiene su cuerpo, por lo que sus miedos más profundos lo atacan, por otro lado, un grupo de seis ponys van con la intención de investigar lo que sea que cayó en el infame bosque Everfree, la revelación de la colmena no fue pasada por alto._

 _En su llegada, solamente encuentran unos cincuenta metros de bosque destruido, nada fuera de lo normal, pero la curiosidad de una Alicornio lila, la lleva a por poco suicidarse, pero fue salvada por el cambiante, que una vez fue un humano... este para no volverse loco, tomó de la mejor manera lo sucedido con su cuerpo._

 _Ellas lo capturan y lo llevan a Ponyville, pero este escapa al día siguiente y es rescatado por Chrysalis. Celestia no se lo tomó tan bien, regañó fuertemente a la pequeña Alicornio, quien se sintió mal por haber confiado en un simulador, pero todos desconocían que era un humano_

 _En ese instante, Chrysalis le explica la situación al humano, quien siente mucha culpa y compasión por lo que están pasando los cambiantes. El humano inicia una dura y extraña etapa para luchar contra Celestia. Wildfire por fin sale de su escondite y va en ayuda de Chrysalis, este le explica la situación de Michael y el Alicornio viaja hasta Canterlot para recuperar algo de su propiedad, en medio de eso, este se reúne con Luna pero también con Celestia. Después de entregarle el libro a Chrysalis, Wildfire regresa al castillo y habla con Luna, pero tiene un altercado con Celestia, quien lo deja al "borde de la muerte" la Alicornio blanca semanas después fue destituida por los grandes daños al castillo e intento de asesinato… la realeza Equestriana lentamente se fracturaba por las acciones de Michael._

 _Pronto la lucha se detuvo, Chrysalis le enseñó al humano un poco sobre la vida de un simulador y en el interior de su corazón, ella comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos hacia el humano, pero los mantenía en secreto hasta que se diera la oportunidad de charlarlo._

 _En un período de dos meces, Michael había conseguido lo que Chrysalis nunca logró, un espacio de diálogo en el Consejo Superior de Magia, mientras tanto Luna fue ascendida a princesa de Equestria, tomando el antiguo puesto de su hermana... mientras tanto Celestia formaría parte de la clase obrera._

 _En un día de descanso las chicas van a la colmena para charlar con Michael, pero estas se embarcan junto con Chrysalis y el cambiante en una peligrosa misión al interior de un desconocido búnker humano abandonado. Todos descubren la historia perdida de los humanos en las primeras horas, pero la deteriorada base al volver a tener contacto con el oxígeno, no soporta el serio cambio de presión en su interior, por lo que esté comenzó a socavarse entre la arena. Mientras huían Michael cerca de la salida es herido fatalmente por una torreta automática pesada, dejándolo al borde de la muerte, pero este sale con ayuda de Chrysalis, quien saca a todos con gran esfuerzo... y miedo de perder al cambiante_

 _Con la vida del humano en peligro, Wildfire quien nunca estuvo en verdadero peligro, envía a la tierra a cuatro ponys para traer un líquido vital para la recuperación del cambiante. Michael es diferente a los otros cambiantes, su sangre es ochenta por cierto cambiante y veinte por cierto conserva su forma humana._

 _Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight y Celestia van en un viaje por tres días a la tierra, donde son sorprendidas por un humano quien las ataca por error en medio de una arboleda, pero es abatido en el interior de su casa minutos después._

 _Abrumado y confundido, el hermano de Michael se entera de la situación, por lo que con gran esfuerzo de voluntad, ayuda a las cuatro ponys, pero secretamente el crea un plan para irse con las chicas ponys para ver a su hermano, donde hace años que no se ven..._

 _Alexander es el hermano menor de Michael, él hace más de cuatro años fue a la universidad, pero fue obligado a traicionar la confianza de su hermano mayor por culpa de su madre. Ella nunca le interesó la vida de sus hijos, pero sí les hizo imposible la vida, aún con todo eso, ambos hermanos quieren a su madre..._

 _En el último día, las chicas consiguen el líquido que necesitan y corren de regreso a la fisura temporal, mientras son perseguidas por la policía nacional. Alexander defiende a las chicas de los policías al entrar en una lucha de disparos contra los oficiales. El humano a escondidas logra acercarse a la fisura temporal, pero es abatido por uno de los policías quien logra impactarle un disparo en el pecho, aunque con ayuda del destino, este cae al interior del cruce y sale de la tierra de manera inmediata._

 _Con el tiempo en contra, las chicas encuentran un dragón celeste junto a ellas, pero rápidamente se dan cuenta que es su amigo que tanto les ayudó en la tierra. Twilight cura al dragón con su magia y todas con gran paciencia le dan clases de vida al humano en el bosque Everfree. Rainbow Dash y Twilight le enseñan a volar, así como la Alicornio lila escuchó a Smolder enseñarle a Spike._

 _En la ausencia de las chicas, el libro para mantener estable su poder, realiza un hechizo autónomo llamado control caos, iniciando un juego para recuperar su magia perdida por la cantidad excesiva de hechizos utilizados… algo que pocos conocían de los libros._

 _Al llegar a la colmena y entregar el pedido, Michael es salvado… horas después este despierta ya que su cuerpo cambiante logra sanar rápidamente y se reúne con su hermano, lamentablemente no fue recibido con mucha alegría._

 _Un poco herido sentimentalmente, Alexander huye para acomodar sus ideas, mientras Chrysalis conversa con el cambiante. En ese instante Ember princesa de los dragones llega a la colmena para pedir ayuda… Equestria se había vuelto loca… y pocos sabían que estaba pasando._

 _Rainbow había acompañado a Alexander, estos dos fueron atacados en el bosque Everfree por Nightmare Moon, pero huyeron con facilidad. Al llegar a la colmena el dragón celeste, a primera vista se sorprende al ver a Ember, tal vez por su instinto de dragón y no humano… pero es atrapado por unas desconocidas cadenas y es arrastrado fuera de la colmena. En contra de su voluntad todos juegan contra el libro y salen victoriosos o eso creían todos._

 _Días después de que termina la lucha contra el libro, Alexander tiene una terrible pelea con Ember en las tierras de fuego, ella exilia al escamado de las tierras dragón. En medio de su huida, el dragón celeste se reencuentra con Daybreaker en la frontera, quien salió del libro con ayuda de Discord. La ente que Giroud encerró en el libro, era más inteligente de lo que imaginó y creó un plan excesivamente complicado y largo para poder huir de su prisión en la que fue enviada encontra de su voluntad._

 _Ambos son obligados a realizar ataques cobardes a Canterlot y Ponyville, con el fin de proteger a sus seres más queridos. Las chicas junto con Chrysalis y Michael van para luchar detener a Alexander. Pero cuando llegan a la gran montaña Everhoof comprenden la situación y cambian de bandos, para luchar todos contra Daybreaker._

 _La Alicornio de fuego tenía una lanza mata dragones, creada con una exagerada cantidad de hechizos que le dieron una dureza capaz de penetrar las duras escamas de los dragones. Alexander logra roba la lanza y para salvarse, este destruye el cristal del libro. Una explosión mágica de proporciones bíblicas es desatada sobre la cima de la montaña, todo el poder mágico que contenía la gema, fue expulsada con gran violencia._

 _Nadie muere en la batalla, pero el dragón queda marcado mágicamente por el resto de su vida, la batalla se termina y todos se despiden del humano dragón quien decidió quedarse en una cueva en la ladera de la montaña, al verse afectado por la explosión, el dragón no puede tocar a nadie hasta poder deshacerse de la energía absorbida por sus escamas..._

 _Sus escamas absorbieron gran cantidad de magia en la explosión. El dragón celeste rescata a Daybreaker quien agoniza entre la nieve y a regañadientes ella ayuda al dragón a limpiar sus escamas, poco después la llama de vida de la Alicornio se agota y muere, su cuerpo no estaba capacitada para una vida en el mundo físico._

 _Mientras Chrysalis y Michael conviven con tranquilidad, ambos simuladores tienen una gran y especial noche y al día siguiente, el cambiante va a visitar a su hermano… ambos por fin se llevan bien_

 _Wildfire descubre que Alexander engañó a Twilight, por lo que va a confrontarlo, ambos discuten pero Twilight no logra evitarlo. Ember y Michael llegan e intentan detener la pelea. Deliberadamente el Alicornio ataca al dragón con un hechizo, pero este falla y luego huye hacia Canterlot. Sin conocer lo que hizo, el Alicornio con gran molestia visita a Luna con el fin de tener una tranquila charla._

 _Alexander en vez de alejarse de su casa va con Ember, Michael y Twilight al interior de la cueva, pero una cadena de errores provoca que el dragón resulte desintegrado por su propia gema que usó para limpiar sus escamas._

 _El escamado es enviado a otra dimensión, él se pierde en Equestria por más de cuatro meses, aunque para el fuero solo unas simples cuatro horas. Todas las dimensiones siguen una línea de tiempo diferente. Su cueva fue transformada en su propia tumba y Wildfire fue encarcelado un mes después por asesinato culposo, todos daban por muerto al dragón._

 _Ember cierra fronteras con Equestria, su motivo es que ella aunque no lo demuestra siente algo por el dragón celeste, resultó muy afectada con la supuesta muerte de Alexander. Con los cambiantes Michael pasa unos meces deprimido y su intento por conseguir la paz con los ponys se reduce considerablemente, lo que alegra a Chrysalis, ya que así puede pasar más tiempo con Michael._

 _Alexander es entrenado de manera básica por Shapira en la dimensión dos, una dragona espiritual que le explica al humano como ser un verdadero dragón de hielo, así como comer, defenderse, atacar, entre otras muchas cosas. Aunque su entrenamiento es muy corto, este aprende grandes actitudes de un dragón..._

 _El dragón celeste logra regresar a su dimensión, con ayuda de un Alicornio verde y la dragona espiritual… este al regresar se da cuenta que fue dado por muerto y vuela hacia Ponyville inmediatamente. Cuando llega al pueblo, es recibido por Twilight, quien con gran alegría lo ayuda en todo lo que sus cascos le permiten. Alexander es enviado al reino cambiante con ayuda de un hechizo de la Alicornio lila_

 _El es recibido en la colmena por la milicia cambiante, pero es ayudado por Chrysalis y Michael momentos después, la intención de Alexander es ayudar a Equestria, pues estaban al borde de la guerra con los dragones y con los cambiantes… El hermano de Michael no quería estar en medio de una guerra global._

 _El cambiante se niega a ayudar al igual que Chrysalis, mientras el escamado celeste se retira un poco molesto, le revela a Michael una gran noticia… la cambiante a regañadientes le revela a Michael que estaba embarazada… aunque Chrysalis ignora como Alexander supo esa noticia… si estuvo perdido por más de ocho meses... un dragón de hielo es muy sensible en muchos rubros..._

 _El hermano de Michael logra llegar a las tierras dragón, donde es recibido por Garble y su pandilla, no obstante, Alexander no estaba jugando y sin perder tiempo le revela a todos los dragones de las tierras de fuego, que es de la legendaria especie de hielo, todos los espectadores con gran temor, dejan continuar al hermano de Michael sin problemas_

 _El escamado celeste se encuentra con Torch, padre de Ember, quien confronta al humano, pero este logra engañarlo sutilmente. Torch quiere que Ember tenga una pareja normal, un dragón de fuego, ya que según los cuentos draconianos, si un dragón de fuego y hielo crean descendencia, sería la destrucción para toda la raza de los dragones, donde se cree que los descendientes serán muy poderosos… casi al nivel de un guardián._

 _Alexander encuentra a Spike en la isla del reto del fuego, quien fue separado de Twilight por Ember. Por fin ambos dragones se encuentran, pero el hermoso momento dura poco, Torch furioso quiere aplastar al dragón celeste quien lo engañó, pero el humano en vez de resolverlo lo empeora más… una de las cualidades de Alexander es empeorar una situación a un nivel absurdo._

 _Una gran batalla se libra, pero Ember resulta aplasta por accidente por los escombros de una imponente explosión, en ese instante la batalla se detiene y por primera vez Torch y Alexander trabajan juntos. Ambos encuentran a Ember desmayada pero el escamado azul malinterpreta la situación y le realiza una gran descarga a la dragona. Alexander se desmaya debido al cansancio y el daño recibido por la energía…_

 _Dos días después cuando el dragón despierta ya todo estaba normal y tranquilo. Ember muy avergonzada abre las fronteras y pide disculpas a Canterlot, en ese momento el humano supo que la dragona aunque no lo demuestre si siente algo por él… o eso es lo que él logra comprender por sus acciones_

 _Lastimosamente ambos vuelven a pelear, el dragón celeste se va volando al reino cambiante. Torch quien observó la discusión convence a Ember de seguir al humano, únicamente con las palabras de que se había equivocado... él había juzgado mal al dragón..._

 _Michael quien entrenaba furiosamente contra Chrysalis en un campo de piedra caliza cerca de la colmena, es salvado por el dragón de un hechizo de la cambiante. Alexander les explica todo lo ocurrido en las tierras de los dragones a ambos simuladores_

 _En ese momento Esmeralda, la sanadora que logró salvar a Michael, le da malas noticias al dragón celeste, quien por su descuido no podrá regresar a la tierra jamás, Ember es descubierta espiando y es invitada a participar y escuchar la charla._

 _En otro lugar, en un pueblo de estafadores y ladrones, un unicornio llamado Lord Schneider recibe la noticia de que existe un nuevo dragón de hielo por Equestria, por lo que este desea capturarlo con un fin oscuro…_

 _El padre de Schneider vendía huevos de dragón de hielo (_ No los otros huevos, si no las crías… mal chiste... lo sé _) a un precio de mil bits cada uno. Como herencia de su padre y abuelo, el unicornio quedó con una dragona híbrida (_ Que es capaz de tener huevos de un dragón de fuego o de hielo _) y un viejo dragón de hielo, pero se suicida al consumir una seta venenosa semanas después. (_ Años antes de que Alexander o Michael estuvieran en Equestria _)_

 _La dragona llamada Rose, fue separada de sus padres por el abuelo de Schneider. Fue encerrada por una década pero logró escapar, no obstante quince años después fue capturada de nuevo y con ayuda de la magia la hicieron crecer. Por más de cinco décadas Rose fue obligada a aparearse con dragones de hielo, esos huevos eventualmente serían vendidos por Schneider para generar bits y mover su negocio… El Consejo de Magia jamás interfiere en la manera de cómo ese unicornio ganaba dinero, simplemente aceptaba el dinero que ese inmundo pueblo les entregaba mensualmente a Canterlot._

 _Alexander es secuestrado, al igual que Ember, Chrysalis y Michael por una cazadora experta en dragones, los cuatro fueron encerrados en una celda sin poder defenderse al ser atacados con dardos tranquilizantes. El veneno de una poderosa planta con efectos tranquilizantes, un sedante natural al alcance de cualquier individuo._

 _Poco después en contra de su voluntad, Alexander es ingresado a un redondel mecánico para aparearse con Rose, quien apenas está iniciando su ciclo de calor. Algo que no conocía el humano es la agresión o el cambio dehumor de una dragona en esa época._

 _Ember, Chrysalis y Michael luchan para salir de la celda y ayudar al humano, quien debía mantenerse alejado de la dragona, quien estaba siendo controlada por sus instintos más básicos_

 _En medio de la desesperación, Alexander congela a la dragona lo que le da el tiempo suficiente para que los demás entren al círculo, pronto ella se iría por miedo a pelear… luego de haber recapacitado y comprendido las acciones del extraño grupo. Schneider furioso lucha contra todos, ayudado con magia negra, atacó a Michael de manera brutal._

 _Con temor a quedar solo en Equestria, el dragón celeste se deja consumir por su enojo y le lanza una rociada de aire helado al unicornio, violando el tratado de los dragones y ponys. No obstante Alexander aún molesto confronta a Twilight, quien había llegado con sus amigas con ayuda de un aparato mágico cambiante en las afueras de la ciudad "_ O es el o soy yo"

 _Después de la pelea Ember habla con Alexander y estos dos luego de cuatro meses, por fin tienen su primer beso. Michael fue llevado al reino cambiante junto con Chrysalis. Después Schneider sería llevado a Canterlot para un juicio, el cual, jamás se realizó_

 _Con una paz inexistente, Ember y Alexander conviven en las tierras dragón, mientras Michael se recupera en la colmena. Pero mientras las chicas investigaban el castillo del oeste, encuentran la cuarta edición de los libros escritos por Giroud, inmediatamente le avisan a los cambiantes y a los dos dragones, quienes recién se habían ido a sus casas y ahora deben volver al castillo de la amistad_

 _Al día siguiente Michael, Chrysalis, Ember y Alexander se reúnen. Al fin es revelado que el cambiante deberá irse de Equestria, a menos que logren detener el hechizo. Por otro lado, en Canterlot la situación se torna oscura, Schneider logra escapar y se refugia en el bosque White Tail, al haber burlado la seguridad de Canterlot con una maestría, digna de los prisioneros de antaño._

 _Este realiza un hechizo oscuro e invoca el libro del nigromante, un poderoso hechizo oscuro, escrito por el mismísimo Rey Sombra en su reinado de terror en el Imperio de Cristal. Rose quien pasaba por el lugar, ve la situación y huye a Ponyville para pedir ayuda, ella había estado siguiendo a Alexander, ya que siente una atracción por él… después de que él la salvara de los cascos de Schneider, el código de los dragones la mantiene atrapada._

 _Chrysalis, Ember y Twilight, se encontraban hablando con tranquilidad, pero poco después surge el tema del dragón celeste, donde la escamada se da cuenta que ha estado hiriendo sin intensión alguna a Alexander… pero el tema concluye poco después._

 _Con los chicos, para celebrar la victoria contra Schneider, Alexander compra un gran festín… este encontró en la montaña Everhoof un gran botín. En en ese momento, Rose irrumpe salvajemente el castillo y le advierte sobre el peligro que todos están por enfrentar. Ember, Chrysalis y Twilight se reúnen con los chicos hasta que Schneider aparece extrañamente ya dentro del castillo de la amistad sin siquiera ser detectado por la magia de Twilight o Chrysalis._

 _Una nueva lucha a muerte inicia, las chicas son abatidas rápidamente por el poder oscuro del unicornio. poco después Wildfire llega para ayudar, al igual que Luna y Celestia, pero no son de utilidad por el inmenso poder que el libro le otorgó a Schneider. Pero el unicornio negro no logra ganarle al dragón celeste, quien con protección de los hechizos de su hermano, logra romper el cuerno del unicornio con un alto costo._

 _Todo parecía haber terminado, pero Michael cae terriblemente agotado por la pelea y Alexander fue herido en su vientre por un hechizo de plasma que el unicornio le lanzó antes de perder su cuerno. En seguida el ejército de Equestria llega en auxilio y todos son atendidos por los doctores y son salvados por un milagro._

 _Luna destierra a Schneider al tártaro y es amenazada por Ember de romper el tratado si Alexander muere. En ese mismo momento, Shapira se reúne con el dragón celeste y el cambiante en un mundo fuera de los márgenes de la dimensión cuatro, la cual, está a cargo Shapira de cuidarla, aunque es vigilada por Herot._

 _Para la mala noticia del simulador, su tiempo en Equestria está llegando a su fin y para terminar de arruinar las cosas, el cambiante olvidaría todo lo que vivió en Equestria por reglas de los hechizos de Giroud, no había forma de detener el hechizo sin provocar un daño irreversible._

 _Molestos, ambos hermanos intentan resolver la situación, pero Shapira les revela una novedosa forma. Reparar uno de los dos celulares y tomar fotos del lugar para que Michael no pierda sus recuerdos totalmente, aunque ella no tiene permitida ayudar a otros seres._

 _Antes de despertar, la dragona espiritual regaña a Alexander ya que su cuerpo sigue comportándose como el de un humano y no como un dragón de hielo, ella le da un empujón a la vida del escamado al infundir en su mente la regeneración acelerada, exactamente igual que su saliva y así lentamente los sentimientos de un dragón, comienzan a despertar en Alexander._

 _Sin perder tiempo, ambos hermanos se despiertan y son recibidos con gran alegría por Chrysalis y Ember, poco después por las chicas fuera de la habitación, quienes escucharon la charla dentro de la_ _habitación_

 _Alexander va en busca de gemas con Spike, Ember, Rose y Rarity, para crear una batería mágica. Lo que Ember sabe es que la dragona rosa tiene la intención de conquistar al dragón celeste. Sin que Alexander lo sepa, ambas dragonas iniciaran una guerra para luchar por el corazón del nuevo y último dragón de hielo…_

 _Michael y Chrysalis traen el celular de Alexander, el cual, el dragón celeste secretamente lo cambia por el del simulador. Este con gran dificultad logra reparar el artefacto a tiempo, completando así el plan de Shapira._

 _El tratado por fin llega a Ponyville y en un lento proceso de discusión y análisis, Michael firma su más grande logro tanto para él como para la vida de los simuladores. La paz entre Ponys y cambiantes inicia con el pie izquierdo y un leve tropezón._

 _Para tristeza de todos, Michael desaparece, dejando así un corazón roto. Pero sin que nadie lo percibiera, Alexander también había desaparecido, preocupando a Ember, mientras tanto Rose se va a la cueva en la montaña Everhoof a esperar el regreso del escamado celeste._

 _Michael despierta en un hospital, luego de haber estado sedado por más de cuatro meses, al verse involucrado en un terrible accidente automovilístico, únicamente el resultó con un brazo roto y fuertes golpes y heridas en su cabeza._

 _En la tierra, pero cuatro meses atrás, Alexander aparece al lado opuesto de donde debería haberse generado, en medio de una fuerte e intensa tormenta. Él con gran esfuerzo cruza una carretera pero sin saberlo, congela el agua del asfalto, la cual, se estaba acumulando por la lluvia_

 _A pocos minutos de haber cruzado el dragón logra escuchar un accidente, aunque él quería ayudar, este se obliga a sí mismo a continuar, sin saberlo el provocó el accidente de su hermano…. Cerrando el ciclo de viaje de Michael._

 _Sin más el dragón llega a la casa sin ser visto y con gran nostalgia deja el celular dentro de la vivienda, mientras recorre por última vez su antigua casa, para luego desaparecer de la tierra por lo que resta de su vida._

 _Al día siguiente en Equestria, el humor de Alexander continuó bajo, mientras Ember con una mirada preocupada intenta animarlo._

 _Michael regresa a su casa, donde en un lento proceso este revisa el celular que su hermano le dejó, sin poder recordar nada en las primeras imágenes, las barreras mágicas en su mente se rompen ante la información. Lamentablemente el antiguo cambiante solo logra recobrar parte de su memoria y aún conserva ciertas lagunas en su mente… sumidas en una gran protección mágica._

 _La idea de quedar solo en Equestria abruma y aterra al dragón celeste, pero las palabras de Ember rinden frutos y logra tranquilizarlo. Ambos en un bonito abrazo se quedan mirando el amanecer, con un futuro incierto en la vida de ambos escamados, estos toman caminos distintos. Alexander regresa a la montaña Everhoof y Ember a las tierras de los dragones con la idea de reunirse un día cada mes en Everhoof._

 **Gracias por leer n_n**

 **Notas:**

 ***** _Michael tarda aproximadamente cerca de nueve meses en conseguir la paz._

 ***** _Segunda Entrega de HC. La participación de Michael será mínima en gran parte, pido disculpas a quienes le agradan al cambiante, pero así esta planeado n_n_

 **Explicación del fic** :

 **El aprendiz de dragón** : Crónicas de un humano cambiante

 _Fic de Categoría +M (Edad mínima recomendada: 14 a ∞ años)_

 _Este será un fic que tendrá temas no apto para todo público, como situaciones sexuales, vocabulario soez, relaciones sexuales y demás temas que pueden ofender a terceras personas._

 **Descripción:**

La vida de Alexander apenas comienza en Equestria, ahora que perdió a su hermano, él deberá comprender y afrontar nuevos retos como último dragón de hielo, mientras este busca la manera de traer a Michael a Equestria. Así mismo; existe una lucha entre Ember y Rose por ganarse el amor del joven e inexperto dragón de hielo.

 **Versión del bloque: 1.1**


	2. La historia del cambiante que salvó -

**My little pony es propiedad de Hasbro Studios. Únicamente utilizo sus personajes para entretenimiento general y no con el fin de ganar dinero**.

( _Como si ganara por hacerlo_...)

 **Cambios con relación a la anterior temporada:**

 _Alexander pasará a tener una altura similar a Celestia, ella le gana solo su cuerno. Ember mide igual que Alexander solo si este camina a cuatro patas, de lo contrario el supera la altura. Rose es más alta que Ember y supera por algunos centímetros al dragón de hielo. Ella sigue siendo más alta si camina a dos patas._

…

" _Susurros y murmullos_ "

' **Énfasis'**

/ **Pensamientos** /

«Acciones terceras»

 **Nota** :

Debido a un pequeño conflicto con la temporada 8 y lo sucedido con los cambiantes en el fic anterior, Ocellus no se encuentra en la escuela de la amistad, ni Torax es el líder cambiante. Chrysalis mantiene su liderazgo de los Changelings. Se desconoce el paradero de Torax…

 **Este Fic fue creado con la colaboración de:**

 _* Vannexy Miller_

 _* Luis V.M_

 _* Carlos Cortés_

(No _son nombres de Usuario, ellos pidieron esos nombres_ )

 **Isaac. C.B Presenta en sus pantallas:**

 **El Aprendiz de dragón: Crónicas de Un humano cambiante.**

 _Muy pocos cambios han ocurrido desde que Michael partió, cambios pequeños pero de gran impacto… jamás en la tierra me sentí tan solo: tenía a mis amigos, alguno que otro familiar que visitaba de vez en cuando. Pero en Equestria… ¡No tengo a nadie! Estoy en un lugar donde no debería estar... debido a mis errores y decisiones un poco egoístas…_

 _Tengo miedo de ser el último humano, bueno… dentro del cuerpo de un dragón que existe en Equestria, no quiero estar solo, me aterra esa idea y todos me comprenden, ellos me brindan su ayuda y amistad pero ¿Qué puedo hacer con eso? No resuelve que sigo siendo un humano perdido en este lugar maravilloso, en un mundo en que no debería estar ¿Seré clasificado como un alíen?_

 _Pero dejemos de lado mis preocupaciones y hablemos de la partida de Michael. Hace poco más de un mes fue la partida de Michael a la tierra, bueno un extraño centauro atacó Canterlot… lamentablemente no lo supe hasta dos semanas después de que todo terminó… si sí, el mundo pudo ser destruido y yo nunca lo hubiera sabido._

 _Mi nuevo hogar ahora está en un lugar poco accesible para los ponys: El Monte Everhoof en una cueva, ubicada cerca de la cumbre en una pequeña planicie… desde aquí puedo ver el imperio de Cristal._

 _A las pocas semanas del ataque, Twilight y sus amigas abrieron una maldita escuela de la amistad… me parece algo ilógico y un poco tonto pero gracioso y ojo es muy curioso… ¡Vamos! ¿Qué hay que aprender para poder hacer un amigo? ¡Uy la amistad es mágica! Si eso fuera verdad, en la tierra todos tendrían el poder absoluto, sería genial tenerlo ¿No?_

 _Celestia regresó como princesa para ayudar a Luna, con algo de mi ayuda y de su hermana, bueno… la situación es que el consejo estaba recargando mucha presión sobre los hombro de la Alicornio azul marino, eso fue suficiente para levantar parte de los cargos… claro que yo también pagué gran parte de su fianza con mis gemas que tenía ahorrada en la cueva… esa montaña esconde grandes tesoros... pero fue suficiente para que los daños que provocó Michael en la realeza se apaciguaran._

 _Spike pasa mucho tiempo con una nueva dragona naranja que me había presentado Ember hace varios meces, recuerdo que la intenté atacar cerca de un bosque… un pequeño malentendido jejeje. No soy tonto pero hay algo entre esos dos niños, venga ya, es obvio que los opuestos se atraen_

 _Ember regresó a las tierras dragón horas después de que Michael se fuera, ella tiene sus responsabilidades y tener que estarme cuidando como si fuera un bebé, no me agradó mucho… Ah, lo que si no puedo evitar es que ella me tiene que enseñar toda la historia de los dragones, la vida, costumbres, cultura y etc… y bueno no puedo negar que siento algo por ella pero no quiero preguntarle ¿Qué tal si no sabe como rechazarme sin causarme más dolor? Prefiero mantenerme callado hasta el momento adecuado_.

 _Desde la partida de Michael, nadie ha vuelto a saber de Chrysalis, no tengo ni la menor idea de como se encuentra o si planea atacar algún poblado pony, lo que sí puedo decir es que no ha transgredido la firma del tratado que hizo mi hermano, quisiera visitarla pero creo que no es buena idea, comprendo su dolor y prefiero no hacerla sentir mal, ha perdido aún ser especial en su vida… con una gran carga en sus hombros, un pueblo hambriento y una nueva generación en camino... para los cambiante les espera un oscuro camino antes de ver la luz al final del túnel… curioso dicho si vives en una cueva._

 _Ahora viene lo divertido si se podría llamar así… como saben, rescaté a una dragona que estaba siendo explotada por un pony en el oeste. Ella no tenía hogar y dudo que quiera regresar con sus padres y nada que ver lo último (_ Equestria no es como la tierra… _) Así que decidí que yo le daría techo en mi cueva en la montaña Everhoof. No quería dejarla sola, pasó tanto tiempo encerrada que también debe reorganizar su vida_

 _Rose aceptó muy feliz (_ casi al estilo de Pinkie pie _) fue extraño pero me alegra no estar solo en la cueva, sería peor que un niño jugando con un revólver… y claro que a Ember no le agrado la idea… ¿Por qué un macho y una hembra no pueden estar solos? Bueno, la cueva es extremadamente grande, incluso podrían vivir cuatro dragones más… y como había dicho no quiero estar solo._

Es aquí donde comienza mi historia… que genial ¿eh? Dejar la vida de un humano y aprender a ser un dragón, es como volver a nacer… dos meses apenas han pasado desde la firma de la paz ¿Qué poco eh? Pero siento que ha pasado una eternidad… mejor comencemos… esta será una historia que contar…

 **Capítulo l: La historia del cambiante que salvó a Equestria**

Es un día tranquilo y agradable en el pueblo de Ponyville, donde el sol siempre da su calor, los pájaros cantan y los ponys… bueno hacen cosas de ponys: compran, venden, juegan, estudian y etc… pero al lado de castillo de la amistad, en un edificio muy particular, una Alicornio lila relata la historia que pocos creen que fue real…

En la recién inaugurada Escuela de la amistad, Twilight, una pony de pelaje lila, les explica a sus estudiantes, los cuales son: Un griffo azul llamado Gallus, una dragona naranja llamada Smolder, una Jack llamada Yona y una hipogrifo llamada Silverstream.

La profesora relata una pequeña historia que sucedió hace poco más de dos meses, pero que pocos recuerdan ya, la joven Alicornio es observada por un dragón de escamas celeste, tiene escamas grises que van desde su cuello hasta su bajo vientre. Tiene espinas en forma de sierra negras que inician en su nariz hasta su cola, donde varían el tamaño pero mantienen su forma. El escamado tiene dos cuernos sobre su cabeza y luego sus orejas, además tiene dos alas negras por abajo y azules por encima, con una garra para sujetarse de alguna ladera si es necesario.

El joven dragón presenta también algunas escamas grises en sus hombros, glúteos, patas y antebrazos, lo que le brinda más resistencia. Sus ojos son de color blanco y su iris es de un color amarillo, su pupila es de un color negro, lo que le brinda una pesada mirada.

 _En fin… solo ignoren aquel extraño narrador... no le voy a pagar por haber dicho eso... Twilight se encuentra explicando lo sucedido con Michael, un cambiante que una vez estuvo en Equestria... bueno es mi hermano y es obvio que se su historia, mientras el grupo de estudiantes está sentado en sus respectivas mesas… me agrada un poco estar en un salón, me recuerda el tiempo en que estuve en la universidad… claro que esto es una escuela y es una pésima comparación_

— Ese cambiante logró conseguir la paz, aún con todas sus posibilidades en su contra, el jamás se rindió. Claro que dudó de si mismo, desconfió de los suyos y luchó contra otros, pero lo logró - es interrumpida -

— Profesora Twilight ¿Usted nos quiere hacer creer que un solo cambiante logró cambiar a toda Equestria? - Pregunta una dragona naranja no muy convencida, la cual, se cruza de brazos

— Es verdad, no hemos visto a ningún cambiante por Equestria, tu historia no es muy creíble a menos que tengas evidencia profesora Twilight - Comenta un griffo color celeste, quien apoya la deducción de la dragona

— Tranquilos, no se alteren, lo que les cuento fue real, incluso la princesa Ember es testigo de lo sucedido - Menciona la Alicornio lila, la cual, intenta calmar los ánimos

 _Es increíble como todo el esfuerzo de mi hermano, caiga en el olvido, ninguna de las princesas quiso escribir un libro sobre lo sucedido, claro que lo mencionan en la historia de la nueva constitución de Equestria, pero la única evidencia es un maldito papel que está en Canterlot... nadie más puede verlo o leerlo ¡Es prohibido!_

— He escuchado esa historia señorita Twilight, pero creo que es algo no muy convincente ¿Cómo es que un solo simulador logró luchar contra Canterlot y nadie conozca esa historia? Pueden haber muchos dragones o ponys relatando esta historia, pero si no hay evidencia es difícil poder creerlo - Menciona un pony terrestre verde claro

— Twilight ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas al dragón celeste de la esquina que nos cuente su historia ¡Jamás vi un dragón de hielo! – Expresa una hipogrifo rosa, con voz muy estridente, me recuerda a Pinkie pie…

— Apoyo la idea de Silverstream, quiero una historia épica con acción y explosiones, claro si es que la tienes – Menciona el griffo celeste con voz aburrida, mientras mira al escamado azul

 _Vale… es obvio que a nadie en Equestria lo recuerda, Michael luchó con todas sus energías para conseguir la paz y veo que apenas es recordado… de hecho pocos saben su historia: Luna, Celestia, Ember, Rose y las chicas… junto con Chrysalis y gran parte de los cambiantes y algunos guardias y jueces en Canterlot_

— A ver alumnos, la historia de ese cambiante es real, mis amigas y yo estuvimos con él y lo ayudamos… algunas veces - aclara Twilight, pero no soluciona el problema

— Si es verdad, muéstranos algo de evidencia profesora Twilight, Ember dijo que vio objetos muy interesantes y aparatos extraños con luces ¿No crees que es algo que solo se ven en las películas o en los cuentos? - Comenta Smolder, la cual, deja en silencio a la Alicornio ya que no tiene evidencia

— Supongo que no es muy creíble que un cambiante consiguiera la paz para su raza él solo ¿No? Algo similar a la historia de un bebé dragón morado que dio su título a la princesa Ember al haber ganado el reto del guantelete de fuego o como dos ponys fueron a incentivar la amistad al reino griffo que estaba en las ruinas O el hecho de que un grupo de seis ponys y un dragón morado salvaran a toda Equestria y fuera de sus fronteras del ataque del Rey tormenta, Todo suena muy falso ¿Verdad? Mi abuelo solía decir que una historia es real si hay alguien hablando de ella ¿Ustedes creen que alguien tenga la suficiente inteligencia para crear una historia de tales márgenes por gusto? – Dije con calma, sorprendiendo un poco a la Alicornio lila

— Ah wow… gracias Alexander por tus palabras - _ve a sus alumnos_ — Muy bien, creo que terminamos el día de hoy, pueden ir a descansar y recuerden estudiar para los exámenes - aclara Twilight, la cual, camina hacia su escritorio

 _Con algo de prisa, todos los estudiantes abandonan el salón lentamente, es obvio que les aburre un poco este tipo de clases, era como yo, es mejor divertirse… claro que las clases de Twilight van más a nivel formativo, lo que es muy aburrido… y estresante_

— Creo que sabes mi opinión sobre lo sucedido ¿Verdad Twilight? – Le pregunté mientras veo directamente a los ojos de la Alicornio lila

— Ah… ¿Aquellas palabras en tu planeta que suenan muy mal? – le pregunta algo nerviosa la Alicornio lila

— Si esas mismas y algunas otras que poco he usado ¿Cómo es posible que nadie más sepa lo que mi hermano hizo? Vamos Twilight, eres una maldita princesa, puedes ir a la prensa y pedir una entrevista - Dije con gran molestia

— Entiendo que estés enojado Alexander, pero el consejo ha prohibido que publicáramos esa información, nos hace quedar mal con las demás razas y por favor intenta no enojarte, hace un poco de frío - Revela Twilight, mientras golpea su rostro contra el escritorio en señal de frustración

— El consejo puede chuparme mi p –

 _Antes de que lograra terminar mi frase, Twilight me calla al colocarme su casco sobre mi hocico, Equestria necesita enriquecer su vocabulario solo un poco… y al enojarme, provoca que mi elemento cobre más fuerza… debo tener cuidado o podría causar una era del hielo_

— Nada de decir groserías, improperios o vulgaridades en mi escuela Alexander, se que es molesto para ti, pero haré lo posible para que tu hermano no sea olvidado, solo necesito que estés tranquilo y lo más relajado posible - Le dice la Alicornio lila al escamado azul, mientras le quita su casco de su boca

— Entonces invítame de nuevo cuando lo hagas, dos meses han pasado y nadie sabe más que nosotros y las chicas lo sucedido, confió en ti Twilight, pero mi paciencia se está acabando – Expresé con un tono de voz seria

 _Sin más que decir, simplemente caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí para salir del salón. Fuera del aula de Twilight hay un ancho pasillo que llevan a otras secciones y aulas… antes de caminar, cerré la puerta con mi cola, en verdad es útil cuando aprendes a usarla, es como una quinta garra_

— Oh... ah… Hola Alexander ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos? - Pregunta una unicornio rosa, la cual, recién camina por el pasillo

— Hola Starlight, bueno… Twilight me invitó a su clase para que le ayudara a explicarles a los estudiantes la historia de Michael… pero creo que no fue una buena idea haber venido exactamente a esa clase... - Dije un poco molesto

— Comprendo ¿No quieres hablar del tema en mi despacho? - Pregunta la unicornio rosa con una gran sonrisa, lo que confunde al dragón azul

— Ah… bien, creo que te tomas muy en serio lo de ser la orientadora Starlight - Le dije con voz pacífica

— Jejeje – _nerviosa_ \- Bueno es que últimamente… nadie necesita clases de orientación y es un poco aburrido estar en mi escritorio sin hacer nada… aveces solo salgo de vez en cuando para charlar… ven es por aquí – Me guía la unicornio, con una sonrisa en su rostro

 _Las chicas aún si están ocupadas hacen lo posible para que yo me distraiga de mis pensamientos, básicamente quieren que deje de pensar en la tierra y me concentre en Equestria, me es difícil no hacerlo..._

 _No tardamos mucho, simplemente giramos por un pasillo y llegamos a lo que sería la oficina de orientación… bueno si quieren que olvide la tierra, mínimo deberían dejarme salir cuando yo quiera_

— Puedes sentarte donde gustes Alexander - Aclara Starlight, mientras ella se sienta en su escritorio

— Estás consciente de que no soy un estudiante ¿Verdad? – Le pregunté a la pony, mientras levanto mi ceja derecha

— Claro que sí… ah, tienes razón… es un poco absurdo… me agrada ser la orientadora pero nadie necesita mis consejos - Expresa Starlight, la cual, golpea su rostro contra el escritorio

¿ _Acaso se volvió costumbre golpearse el rostro contra las mesas? Twilight lo hizo y ahora Starlight, madre mía, si veo alguien más haciéndolo, esto ya sería raro_.

— Pues si fuera así, yo estaría tranquilo, no tendría que romperme la cabeza por resolver las discusiones de los alumnos y si eres paciente, llegará el día que tanto esperas - Le dije con tranquilidad

 _Un silencio incómodo se forma en la habitación… bueno es algo tonto pero estoy orientando a quien debería darme consejos ¡Joder nunca había hecho eso en mi vida! ¡Es divertido!... no haré más chistes de ese grado_

— - _pensando_ – Mmmh… Tienes razón, no sé cómo haces para buscarle el lado bueno a los problemas, gracias Alexander – Aclara Starlight, la cual, de la nada desaparece con la ayuda de un hechizo

—- _suspiré_ – No hay problema " _al menos la pasan bien_ " – Dije con tristeza

 _Sin nada más que hacer, salí de la oficina de Starlight, para luego buscar la salida de la escuela. No tengo nada más que hacer en una escuela de amistad y me estoy aburriendo dentro este lugar, al menos tienen bastantes estudiantes_

— Oh, Hola Alexander ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - Pregunta un dragón morado, mientras porta en su garras izquierda un portapapeles y un lápiz en su garra derecha

— Oh, hola Spike, creo que he venido a nada, dile a Twilight que le agradezco mucho su invitación, pero ya debo retirarme - Le dije al dragón morado, mientras camino con dirección a la salida

— Comprendo, se lo diré con gusto… pero ¿No será mejor que tú le digas personalmente? - Pregunta Spike, el cual, acompaña al escamado celeste al patio delantero de la escuela

 _No quiero estar más aquí, me molestó bastante la decisión que tomaron los ponys del consejo ¿Por qué ocultan una información tan importante del mundo? Son unos malditos. Sin responder a la pregunta de Spike, solo abrí mis alas y me alejé volando de la escuela, rumbo a la montaña Everhoof_.

—" _Mmm parece que no le dirá…_ " - murmura Spike, quien ingresa de nuevo a la escuela, para luego cerrar la puerta

 **Castillo de Canterlot, Sala real:**

La princesa Luna junto con Celestia se encuentran charlando tranquilamente en el salón real, el día de hoy terminaron sus deberes más temprano de lo habitual, lo que les da un tiempo libre para relajarse y charlar sin tener que resolver los problemas o las necesidades de los ponys.

— ¿Cómo crees que se encuentre Alexander? - Pregunta Luna a su hermana, la cual, fue reintegrada al palacio con ayuda del dragón celeste

— Me preocupa mucho su salud emocional hermana, un dragón tiene sentimientos muy fuertes y él ha perdido mucho, sin mencionar que puede dañar Equestria si tiene emociones negativas… ya sabes el invierno… - Explica Celestia, muy preocupa por Alexander

— Eso mismo pensé, pero hemos hecho de todo para animarlo, incluso Twilight lo invitó a una de sus clases el día de hoy - Menciona Luna, llamando la atención de Celestia

—¿No es aquella clase de historia de Michael que dan los lunes o si? – Pregunta Celestia, con voz preocupada y dudosa

Ambas Alicornios logran ver como una nube verde llega a pocos metros de su rostro, está a los pocos segundos se transforman en una carta con un sello de cera en su esquina izquierda con la letra "T" en morado.

— - Cof - Cof - Leo textualmente - Dice Celestia

 _ **Queridas princesas:**_

 _Espero que tengan una linda mañana pero lamentablemente no tengo buenas noticias el día de hoy. Me preocupa mucho la depresión que ha entrado Alexander, arraigado a lo sucedido con su hermano y hogar natal (_ Supongo que no fue una buena idea invitarlo a la clase que menciona a Michael _) Las chicas y yo hicimos lo posible para distraerlo y que salga de su cueva (_ Incluso tardamos una semana en lograr que caminara dos metros) _La situación es que él está regresando a su cueva y es posible que no lo veamos por mucho tiempo, sería de gran ayuda que puedan charlar con él, para evitar perder contacto de nuevo. Con cariño La princesa Twilight Sparkle._

 _PD: Ember planea ir este Martes a Everhoof, ya que estaba ocupada con los juegos olímpicos draconianos edición extrema. Hubiera sido genial que nos invitara, pero Spike nos dijo que algunos dragones se opusieron a la idea..._

— Quisiera poder hacer más, pero el consejo no quiere revelar al pueblo lo sucedido con los cambiantes - Menciona Luna, la cual, se siente inútil y de cascos atados

— Opino lo mismo… por cierto ¿No has sabido nada de los simuladores o de Chrysalis? - Le pregunta Celestia, muy inquieta por la salud del dragón azul

— No, no hemos tenido ningún reporte de algún ingreso de cambiantes desde hace dos meces, Chrysalis mantiene su promesa, pero me preocupa que vaya a hacer algo peligroso por su largo silencio - Menciona Luna, con voz seria

Con calma, un guardia de armadura dorada se acerca frente al trono, para poder decir un importante mensaje a sus líderes.

— Disculpe mi interrupción princesa Luna y princesa Celestia, pero hay un dragón celeste en el patio trasero y pide hablar con ustedes ¿Le digo que venga otro día o irán personalmente? - Le pregunta con gran amabilidad el guardia, él se encarga de la logística y la defensa de Canterlot.

— - _sorprendida_ – Muchas gracias Frost, iremos personalmente - Responde Celestia, mientras se levanta de su cojín, al igual que Luna

— Si necesitan algo o si ocurre algún problema, pueden llamarme - Avisa el guardia, el cual, se retira de la sala del trono, no sin antes hacer una reverencia

Con algo de prisa, ambas Alicornios trotan por el pasillo, con dirección al patio trasero del gran castillo de Canterlot, con el fin de reencontrarse con el escamado celeste, el cual, las espera con gran tranquilidad.

— Deberíamos hacer más ejercicio seguido… no me acostumbro a correr - Comenta Luna, con una sonrisa en su rostro...

 **Con Alexander: Patio trasero del castillo de Canterlot;**

 _Decidí pasar un rato a este lugar para hablar un poco con las princesas, quisiera consultarle a Luna ¡Que diablos están haciendo con lo sucedido con Michael! De hecho me siento un poco mejor al haber salido de la montaña Everhoof, tal vez abrir las alas de vez en cuando me ayuda a relajarme_

 _Las chicas me ayudaron bastante e intentaron motivarme para no entrar en una nueva depresión. Extraño a Michael y mi hogar, pero no es la causa de mis problemas… lo que ocurre es que tengo mucho miedo, jamás estuve solo sin contacto con alguna otra persona y eso es lo que me aterra, soy lo último que queda de la humanidad en Equestria, viviendo la vida de un dragón del que no tengo conocimiento alguno ¿Como no voy a tener miedo?_

— ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le Pregunta un guardia al dragón celeste

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo estoy pensando – Respondí con calma

 _Pude notar los nervios en la mirada de ese guardia, tal vez sea el hecho de que supero su altura, creo que un pony mide un poco más de ochenta centímetros… y actualmente creo que mido cerca de un metro y medio, claro si camino a dos patas alcanzaría la altura que tenía cuando era humano y superarla por poco más. Caminar a dos pasas me lastima mi espalda... por lo que evito hacerlo muy seguido y de manera prolongada_

 _El jardín real es bastante relajante, todo está decorado con flores, muy cuidadas y llenas de vida, flores de muchos colores, así como una fuente en el centro del lugar, donde el sonido del agua crea un ambiente tranquilo y majestuoso. Pero no todo es bueno… las flores me provoca un cosquilleo en la nariz… creo que tengo alergias_

— Si necesita algo, no dude en pedirlo… - Comenta el guardia, con una mirada nerviosa

— Pues, amigo seria de ayuda que no estés tan nervioso, no te voy hacer nada – Mencioné con una mirada tranquila

— No es eso _-apenado_ \- Es que tengo que ir al baño, pero ni compañero no ha regresado… - Dice el guardia un poco avergonzado

— Mmmh ya… comprendo… si quieres puedes ir, yo me encargo de proteger la zona / _como si algo fuera a pasar_ / – Le dije al guardia, el cual, se tranquiliza

— Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco, volveré en seguida - Menciona el guardia, el cual, rápidamente se retira del jardín real

 _Estos ponys… pueden estarse haciendo encima pero por miedo a meterse en problemas con sus superiores dejan que los pisen… además ¿Qué puede suceder en un jardín? Ni que fueran a atacar a las flores_

 _Vi como Luna y Celestia entran al jardín real y lentamente caminan hacía mí, a la par de la fuente, por cierto me contaron que aquí tenían a Discord, no sé como pero así fue… ¿Alguna especie de celda mágica muy poderosa?_

— Hola Alexander ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy? - Le pregunta Celestia, con una gran sonrisa, mientras disimula su cansancio por solo haber corrido menos de doscientos metros

— Veo que por fin saliste de la montaña Everhoof el día de hoy - Menciona Luna, con un tono de voz bajo pero agradable

( _Eso es porque a Luna le falta aire…)_

— Es bueno salir de vez en cuando… claro que la invitación de Twilight no fue de mucha ayuda al final de todo - Respondí con calma, donde ambas Alicornios se tensan ante la conversación

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en la escuela de la amistad? Twilight nos envió una carta y pensamos que ocurrió alguna desgracia con los estudiantes - Explica Luna, la cual, le miente un poco al dragón, pero con buenas intenciones

— No exactamente… es que Twilight me invitó a la clase de historia para explicarles a los estudiantes lo sucedido con Michael, pero no salió nada bien - Mencioné con voz molesta

Luna y Celestia sienten como su alrededor se vuelve más frío, al mismo tiempo logran apreciar como el pasto debajo del dragón celeste se torna de un color blancuzco

— - _nerviosa_ \- Creo que Twilight solo quería que pasaras un buen momento, pero es obvio que ella no puede esperar que algo salga a la perfección - Menciona Celestia, la cual, se preocupa por la molestia del escamado azul

— Alexander cambiando de tema ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Rose? Ah… ya sabes, la dragona rosa - Le pregunta Luna, la cual, rápidamente evita que la conversación llegue a más

 _Con el poco tiempo que llevo con ella en la cueva, es una buena dragona… es bastante tranquila y amable, yo diría que demasiado amable… bueno después de todo yo fui quien logró liberarla de Schneider, al menos estará bien en el Tártaro._

— Ella se encuentra muy bien, después de todo hay muchas gemas en esa montaña, así que nadie morirá de hambre - Expresé sin emoción, mientras mi mirada se centra en el guardia, el cual, regresa a su puesto nuevamente, sin que las princesas lo perciban…

— Oh… eso es bueno, temía que ese unicornio le hubiera hecho mucho daño, en fin, él ya se encuentra en el tártaro junto con Tirek y Tormenta - Avisa Celestia, la cual, no le quita la mirada de encima al dragón azul

— Sí y ese día por poco nos mata, es increíble como existen ponys con un nivel de magia tan poderosa - Comenta Luna, con voz seria

 _Noto un poco de preocupación en ambas princesas, es claro que algo les inquieta y no se si soy yo o algún otro problema externo a mí… pero prefiero no preguntar, no quiero tener que cargar con los problemas de los demás… otra vez_

— Por cierto ¿Saben donde se encuentra Wildfire? - Les pregunté a ambas Alicornios, lo que provoca que la sonrisa de Celestia desaparezca

—- _triste_ \- No lo sabemos, desapareció hace un mes al igual que su libro, la última vez que lo vi, estuvo en las cascadas arcoíris - Responde Celestia, con una mirada vacía

— Es verdad, él es un Alicornio muy impredecible, pero de buen corazón, yo lo sé Alexander, pero no podría decirte donde se encuentra… él a sufrido mucho estos últimos milenios y encontrar ese cuarto libro de su padre, lo alegró mucho - cuenta Luna, la cual, conoce la vida del Alicornio rojo

 _No solo el ha sufrido, aquí todos han tenido que pasar un mal día, Ember, Rose, las chicas, Michael, inclusive Luna y Celestia. El dolor es para todos y si no lo has vivido pronto te sucederá, la felicidad no dura para siempre…_

— Lo comprendo en cierto modo – _suspiré_ – creo… creo que iré a mi casa – Dije con voz triste

 _Celestia da algunos pasos para quedar a pocos centímetros de mi cabeza, nuestra altura es casi idéntica, aunque ella me supera por su cuerno y algunos centímetro de más, es claro que aún me falta crecer… eso espero_

—" _Alexander, deja de lastimarte con lo sucedido con tu hogar y tu familia, no mires atrás sino adelante, tienes amigos que te apoyan, somos tu nueva familia_ " - Murmura Celestia, la cual, provoca que el dragón libere algunas lágrimas

 _Sin mucho esfuerzo abracé a Celestia… aunque Michael no sé pudo llevar bien con ella, yo la estimo mucho, sentí como ella correspondía el pequeño y extraño abrazo y a los pocos segundos me separé. Esas palabras me tranquilizan… es lo mejor que uno puede escuchar_

— Ve a Everhoof Alexander y piensa positivo, tienes la oportunidad de recomenzar tu vida desde cero, sin perder algún recuerdo de lo que fuiste – Aclara Luna, mientras le da una cálida sonrisa al dragón

— Gracias Luna te lo agradezco. Aprecio tus palabras Celestia… tienes razón - Le dije a ambas Alicornios, mientras limpio algunas lágrimas con mis garras

— Ten mucho cuidado, el norte helado siempre hay la posibilidad de encontrar alguna fuerte tormenta - Advierte Celestia, la cual, se preocupa por el dragón

 _Con una última despedida, abrí mis alas y alcé vuelo para salir del patio y tomar rumbo hacia la montaña Everhoof._

Luna y Celestia, ven como el escamado celeste se aleja rápidamente de Canterlot, hasta confundirse con el inmenso cielo azul

— Fue muy amable de tu parte decirle esas palabras hermana - Aclara Luna, quien le da una sonrisa a la Alicornio blanca

— No quiero cometer los mismos errores que hice con Michael Luna, me deje contaminar por el odio y la venganza... así como lo hizo Sombra… - Dice Celestia, mientras camina de regreso a la sala del trono, junto con su hermana

— ¿Una carrera hasta el trono? - Le pregunta la Alicornio azul marino

— Ah… sí ¿Por qué no? Será divertido - Comenta Celestia, con una pequeña sonrisa

 **Con Wildfire; Hogar natal:**

 _Hace mucho tiempo que no volvía a la casa de mis padres, poco más de mil años que dejé este lugar y sigue igual de siempre. Los hechizos de mi padre siguen funcionando por lo que la casa seguirá igual y estática..._

— " _He vuelto…_ " – Murmura el Alicornio rojo, mientras abre la puerta de su casa, con ayuda de su magia

 _El pueblo ya no existe, fue trasladado a poco más de treinta kilómetros y lo único que queda es esta vieja casa… solo volví con un objetivo y es encontrar lo que mi padre siempre adoró_

 _Pero tengo pocos indicios, únicamente un nombre de un lugar que posiblemente ya no existe, necesito más información no solo el nombre…_ 'fracturas temporales'… _los guardianes evitan que mortales entren en esos extraños lugares, pero si tanto los protegen, deben ser muy poderosos_

 **Tierras de los dragones:**

Ember se encuentra en la entrada de su cueva descansando, mientras observa el ocaso del sol, su padre en las noches duerme arriba de esta, ya que su gran tamaño no le permite entrar en la cueva…

 _Hace algunas horas que los juegos olímpicos de los dragones concluyó, me alegra mucho saber que esta idea les haya gustado… bueno ¿Qué dragón no ama la competencia y los retos?_

— ¿Qué haces afuera hija? – Pregunta Torch, con voz baja, para que ningún otro dragón pueda oír, pero es complicado…

— Solo estoy pensando padre, nada interesante - Responde la dragona celeste, la cual, está sentada sobre una roca, mientras el cetro de heliotropo descansa entre sus garras

— Mmmh, no sabes mentir aún hija, estás pensando en ese dragón de hielo, sé que cada mes vas a verlo y no puedes negarlo - Menciona Torch, el cual, despierta los nervios en la escamada celeste

— ¿Cómo piensas eso padre? El es de hielo y yo una de fuego, somos enemigos a muerte - Menciona la dragona, muy nerviosa

— Bueno, pero no puedes negar lo que está frente a mis ojos, no soy tonto hija, se que te gusta pero no quieres aceptarlo - Aclara Torch, quien avergüenza a Ember

—- _molesta_ \- ¡No digas eso! El no me gusta padre, solo es otro tonto dragón – Dice Ember, pero su padre simplemente rueda sus ojos

— Claro… si gustas puedes invitarlo un día a los juegos, seria genial ver un combate entre uno de hielo y fuego… sería unos juegos bastante entretenidos – Comenta el dragón gigante, quien confunde a Ember

— ¿Qué? Pero si antes lo querías aplastar ¿Y ahora quieres que lo traiga a las tierras de fuego? - Le pregunta indignada la líder dragón

— Jajaja, claro que sí, él fue el único que tuvo las agallas de pelear conmigo para estar contigo y viéndolo en este punto, nunca lo rechazaste... y por cierto, él es el primero que se acercó a ti sin temer por mi, así que aunque sea de hielo, tiene mi bendición- Explica el dragón gigante de escamas color azul grisáceo.

Con su hocico que por poco le llega al suelo, la dragona se queda sin palabras ante las declaraciones de su padre, el hace algunos meses quería erradicar a Alexander…

— ¡Deja de decir eso padre! Él y yo no tenemos nada – Aclara la dragona, con voz entrecortada

— Ajá, ya lo escuché… pero igual invitalo algún día, tal vez luchemos otra vez – Comenta el dragón gigante

— ¡Estás loco! Eres como quince veces más grande que él ¿Y quieres luchar? - Expresa la dragona, muy indignada y confundida

— Si no sientes nada por ese dragón ¿Por qué lo proteges? Sin mencionar que vas a verlo cada cierto días en las heladas tierras ponys - Revela el dragón, tomando por sorpresa a Ember

Sin poder rematar la justificación de su padre, Ember desvía su mirada, para evitar que el dragón gigante vea su sonrojo en su rostro

— No lo veas como algo malo hija, sentir algo por otro dragón es completamente normal y natural, además pronto te iba a suceder - Expresa Torch, quien charla con tranquilamente con su hija

— ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué estamos hablando de mi vida amorosa! ¿No podemos cambiar de tema? Existen miles de cosas de que hablar y eliges el de tener pareja - Dice Ember, con voz molesta

—- _con seriedad_ – Muy bien, solo no dejes que tus pensamientos opaquen tus sentimientos hija - Dice Torch, el cual, se acomoda en el suelo para dormir

— " _Lo dice el que gobernó con garra de hierro_ "… - murmura la dragona celeste

— Puedo oírte aunque ya me haya acostado… - Indica el padre de Ember

 **Escuela de la amistad: A pocas horas de terminar las clases.**

A falta de algunas horas para el anochecer, las últimas clases de este día recién comienzan, donde actualmente el grupo de estudiantes formado por Gallus, Smolder, Silverstream, Yona y Sandbar se encuentran recibiendo la clase de Fluttershy, por otro lado, en la dirección. Twilight junto con Starlight y Spike, están charlando acerca de lo que sucedió con Alexander hace unas horas atrás

— Creo que no fuimos muy amables con Alexander después de todo - Aclara Starlight, la cual, se siente culpable por haberse ido sin siquiera despedirse

— Todo esto pasó muy rápido… y es claro que no podemos hacer mucho sin que el consejo nos ataque con represiones - Comenta la Alicornio lila, sentada en su escritorio

— Tal vez puedan hacer algo sin necesidad de tener que consultarlo con el consejo. Pueden escribir un libro y ocultarlo en un lugar obvio para que alguien lo encuentre - Propone Spike, una idea no tan descabellada

— Pero será muy obvio, sabrán que lo escribimos por nuestra caligrafía - Menciona la unicornio rosa, no muy segura de la idea del dragón morado

— Tienes razón Starlight, pero no significa que deba escribirlo un pony, tenemos a tres dragones que podrían ayudarnos - recuerda Twilight, mientras Spike infla su pecho, con lo que dijo su amiga

— Ah… ¿Le vas a pedir a Ember o a Spike que lo escriban? – Pregunta Starlight, un poco insegura

— Sería un gusto ayudar, yo podría revisar el libro si tiene alguna falla de ortografía o caligrafía… - Responde el dragón morado, muy emocionado por ayudar

— Claro que tenemos que tener cuidado, Alexander no debe saber nada de esto o podría causar problemas - Le recuerda la Alicornio, igual de preocupada que Celestia por la salud emocional del dragón

( **Nota** : _Alexander simplemente se siente solo por ser el único humano en Equestria, por lo cual, le provoca un cuadro de pánico extremo y miedo en general.)_

— Será difícil poder hacerlo… Ember se encuentra muy ocupada en las tierras dragón por los juegos y Rose… bueno, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con Alexander en la montaña Everhoof - Avisa Spike, el cual, levanta una gran curiosidad en Twilight, al igual que a Starlight

— ¿Por qué Rose está con Alexander en su cueva? Eso es extraño - Menciona Starlight, mientras Twilight piensa con tranquilidad

 **(Nota 2:** _Alexander jamás les dijo a las chicas que él le daría hogar a Rose hasta que ella encuentre una cueva propia, solamente se lo dijo a Ember y a Spike)_

—- _suspira_ – Alexander dejó que Rose se quedará en su cueva… pero solo por un tiempo ¿Hay algo malo en eso? - Pregunta el dragón morado con duda

Ambas ponys cruzan sus miradas con incomodidad, ya que no saben que responderle al dragón morado, el cual, no le ve nada malo en las acciones de Alexander

— Es… que es raro que una hembra dragón y un macho estén solos en una cueva… solamente pasa cuando ambos… quieren tener huevos – Explica Starlight, de una manera sencilla sin la necesidad de traumar al dragón bebé

— Pero Alexander es humano… tal vez no entiende lo que hizo o piensa que está haciendo algo bueno… - Dice Spike, con grandes dudas en las respuestas de sus amigas

— Pero Rose es la dragona que intentó obligar a Alexander a tener huevos en el oeste por culpa de Schneider… - Recuerda Twilight, la cual, se preocupa mucho más por Alexander

— Oh, pero Schneider fue quien obligó a Rose, recuerdo que ustedes dijeron que él la obligaba a tener huevos, es probable que ahora quiera iniciar una nueva vida desde que Alexander la liberó - Comenta Spike, quien deja perplejas a ambas ponys, por la capacidad del dragón en recordar e interpretar la información.

 **Monte Everhoof:**

 _Volar desde Everhoof hasta Canterlot o Ponyville no es tan difícil, lo más complicado es el regreso, ya que debo volar hacia arriba en vez de simplemente planear… lo bueno que casi no me agoto por solo volar… bueno depende del clima, dicen que nadie puede subir ya que hay mucho viento_

 _Siempre en esta montaña está cubierta de nieve o hielo por mi presencia… a veces eh, no creas que yo causo el invierno. Pude ver la planicie que separa la cumbre de la montaña del resto, un área plana de entre unos cuatrocientos metros hasta que termina en la pared del resto de la montaña, para luego continuar por mi cueva… si quieres subir más alto, deberás rodear esta zona e intentarlo por sotavento._

 _A pocos minutos de aterrizar, una bola de fuego entre rosa y semi-azul golpea mi ala derecha, pero no me causa ningún daño, aunque sí lo suficiente para obligarme a aterrizar ¡¿Quien se atreve a atacarme sin provocación?!_

 _Aterrice con algo de impulso en la nieve creando un largo surco de más o menos medio metro de ancho, en sí la nieve no es muy profunda debido a que constantemente se derrite o se convierte en aguanieve que entran por las grietas de la roca_

— ¿Quién está aquí? – Le pregunté con molestia, mientras reviso mi alrededor

 _Pude apreciar a pocos metros de mi, un poco a la izquierda como la nieve se levanta un poco. Hay algo que se mueve bajo la nieve y yo he aterrizado en ella… mientras no sea algún enemigo que coma dragones estaré bien_

 _Un poco molesto, escupí varias bolas de fuego de color azul brillante. Estas al impactar con la nieve la endurece en un área de entre treinta y cincuenta centímetro de largo y ancho en un área circular, pero no le provoco ningún daño al desconocido_

— "¿ _Será algún otro cazador o el hijo de Schneider?"_ – Me pregunte con duda

 _Con algo de duda, batí mis alas para alejarme del suelo, pero entre la nieve logro ver como otra bola de fuego intenta golpearme. Sin mucho esfuerzo, esquivo el ataque y mi mirada se centra en el lugar por donde salió. Claramente pude apreciar una cola de color rosa fuerte, con un pelaje rosa más claro y una línea azul eléctrico… joder ¿Qué le pasa ahora?_

 _Con cuidado de no pisar algún hoyo por donde la bola de fuego salió de la nieve… ya se quien es, pero no comprendo con que objetivo_

— Rose ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – Le pregunté indignado, además con una voz sería

 _Sin previo aviso, la dragona rosa, me taclea, haciéndome caer de espalda contra la nieve, mientras ella pone sus garras en mi pecho, para evitar que pueda reincorporarme_

— Oh vamos, no seas aburrido Alexander, solo estaba jugando contigo para que te divirtieras un poco – Explica la dragona, la cual, no permite que el dragón celeste pueda levantarse

— Si esto es un juego ¿Puedes dejarme que me levante? Además sabes que no me gusta cuando te me lanzas y quedamos en esta posición - Expliqué un poco molesto, mientras la dragona me sonríe y acerca su rostro muy cerca del mío

— Si quieres levantarte, tienes que luchar ¿Acaso piensas que somos ponys y que pedirlo amablemente dejaría de hacerlo? - Menciona Rose, la cual, distrae a Alexander

— No seguiré tu juego Rose, acabo de regresar de Ponyville y prefiero descansar - Dije con seriedad

 _Esas palabras no le agradaron para nada a Rose, al menos se que se preocupa por mi, pero es demasiado, siento como si me estuviera acosando… se siente bien y todo, pero hasta cierto punto…_

— Pero si has pasado dos meses aquí en la montaña descansando, solo por que ese cambiante ha desaparecido, no puedes seguir así, te haces daño a ti mismo ¡Mira esta montaña! - Expresa Rose, con gran molestia, la cual, deja libre al dragón celeste

— Oye espera, a este lugar yo no le hice nada, simplemente estoy un poco triste por lo que pasó - Me justifiqué, pero Rose me mira con seriedad

— ¿En serio? ¿Sabes que fecha estamos el día de hoy? – Le pregunta la dragona al dragón

 _Si es la temporada de calor, me puedo quemar en el fuego de los infiernos. En verdad he olvidado en que día estaba, solo sé que Michael se fue hace dos meses_

— ¿Ahh... octubre? – Dije con duda, provocando una mirada de enojo por parte de Rose

— ¡Estamos en Marzo Alexander y esta montaña está helada! ¡No debería haber nieve desde hace meces! … o bueno debería haber poca y no tan profunda - Aclara la escamada Rosa, quien sorprende al dragón celeste

— Vamos Rose, esto no está tan mal - Dije mientras miro mi alrededor

 _Gran parte de la montaña está cubierta por nieve de alrededor de unos quince centímetros y por alguna extraña obra del universo, detrás de Rose cae una avalancha pequeña proveniente de la cumbre… mientras ella mantiene una expresión seria_

—- Molesta - ¿Es necesario que diga algo? – Pregunta Rose, la cual, mantiene una mirada pesada sobre el dragón azul

— ¿Tan mal he estado? - Le pregunté a la dragona, quien no se ha alejado de Alexander… aún con sus problemas

— Estuviste cerca de un mes sin contacto con el sol, dos semana sin comer, un mes y tres semanas sin contacto alguno con vida amiga y tres días estuviste como muerto… - Menciona Rose, quien avergüenza a Alexander…

 _Bueno así como lo dice Rose suena mal de cojones… de hecho no lo había visto hasta este punto. Ember no ha logrado venir desde que ambos tomamos rumbos distintos… me refiero a que ella regresó a las tierras de los dragones y yo a la cueva… no que dejamos ser amigos o algo más que eso ¡Ojalá que lo último sea a más y no que yo esté soñando!_

— Bien… lo siento Rose, pero mira, ya estoy afuera y me dio el sol, como tanto querías - Le dije mientras le doy una sonrisa cálida

— Claro, después de casi morir adentro ahora si sales… - Bufa la dragona, mientras desvía la mirada de Alexander

 _Con tranquilidad, caminé hacía Rose y la abracé con mis alas… realmente dar un abrazo como dragón es algo incómodo, sin mencionar el contacto físico. Pero la acción tranquiliza a Rose_

—- _me empuja_ – Si alguien más nos ve a así es por tu culpa… los dragones no se abrazan – Expresa Rose, la cual, evita que el escamado celeste le vea el rostro

 _Por alguna extraña razón los científicos de este mundo, no han logrado comprender a las mujeres de cualquier especie. Se que Rose intenta que yo sea su pareja al intentar seducirme, pero cuando yo lo hago (_ Ojo sin intención de que sea mi pareja _) se molesta ¿Necesito algún manual o diccionario para comprender a las mujeres? ¿Algún ser en este universo tiene la clave para comprender a las mujeres?_

 **Tierra: Un mes más tarde (** Dos en Equestria **)**

 **Hogar natal de Michael:**

 _Puedo recordar en gran medida lo que sucedió en Equestria, son como imágenes difusas o extraños sueños que no puedo recordar con claridad. He logrado retomar mi vida justo como había terminado, con la excepción de que ya no tengo ningún proceso judicial en mi contra… mi hermano Alexander, aquí no existe… es como si toda información o rastro de él, así como sus acciones, no importaran… una sombra es la mejor definición_

 _Ahora estoy en mi casa en mi día libre… únicamente vestido con una camisa negra y un short azul y medias negras con rayas rojas… viendo la televisión_

«En últimas noticias, hace más de dos meses desde que la tormenta Nate dejara grandes daños tras su paso, donde se detectaron en la zona norte la caída de granizo, la primera en esa zona tropical. En otro caso, el grupo de personas que sufrió un accidente mientras patrullaban la carretera hacia la sede judicial se encuentran en buen estado de salud. En otras noticias el OIJ tras su investigación encontró extrañas huellas en lo que se asemejan unas garras que cruzan la carretera, muchos testigos dicen ver que un extraño ser azul que cruzó la carretera minutos antes del accidente, pero fue descartado por los oficiales que conducían la patrulla, actualmente se desconoce la causa oficial del accidente»

 _Aún desconozco la manera en que Alexander vino a la tierra en forma de dragón, mis recuerdos como había mencionado atrás, no son totalmente claros… es como si hubieran usado una especie de extraño hechizo borra memoria_

«Informe de último momento: Científicos de la OMDE (Organización Mundial de Desarrollo Espacial) Han logrado detectar extraños puntos de energía distribuidos por todo el mundo, tenemos en directo con la entrevista con el encargado de ésta investigación:

— Creemos que esa energía son espacios que conectan con algún lugar en otro universo o comúnmente son llamados fisuras temporales o puertas dimensionales. Nuestra investigación solamente se centra en comprender estos puntos distribuidos en la tierra y no para crear pánico en general – Explica el científico en la entrevista –

 _Esto tiene algo que ver cuando yo viajé a Equestria o simplemente es una coincidencia, tal vez viajar de un lugar a otro muchas veces pueda ocasionar daños. Recuerdo que las chicas vinieron a la tierra y después se fueron a Equestria junto con mi hermano…_

«Las investigaciones no han determinado si es posible el viaje entre dimensiones, pero los científicos de la NASA están escépticos ante el hallazgo y reprochan a la OMDE de entregar información falsa al mundo »

 _Normalmente me interesaría este tema, pero yo espero que Alexander pueda resolver mi regreso a Equestria… quisiera poder recordar con claridad todo lo que viví en ese mundo ¿Cuánto fue que estuve?_

 **Equestria: En Canterlot**

Luego de una tarde tranquila y relajada, Celestia se encuentra en la sala del trono, pues hace un par de horas su hermana tomó su turno para proteger los sueños.

— ¿Princesa se encuentra bien? – Pregunta un guardia, a pocos metros de Celestia

— Solo estoy pensando Zizack… ¿Conociste al dragón celeste que vino en la mañana? – Le pregunta la Alicornio blanca, mientras, mira con calma al guardia

— Oh claro que sí, fue muy amable mientras estuvo en el jardín… claro que tardamos algunas horas en descongelar la fuente - Menciona el guardia, el cual, provoca una pequeña risa en la princesa

— Sí, fue bastante cómico y creo que él no se dio cuenta - Aclara la Alicornio blanca con voz preocupada

El guardia nota la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de la princesa, además este está algo nervioso al ser este su primer día de trabajo. Con nerviosismo este guardia cruza su mirada con la Alicornio blanca

—- _nervioso_ \- ¿Te preocupa ese dragón princesa? – Pregunta el guardia

—- _suspira_ – Así es, ese dragón es un viejo amigo, pero tiene algunos problemas que no he podido resolver – Explica Celestia, sin revelar mucha información

— Entiendo… problemas familiares supongo ¿No? – Deduce el guardia de armadura dorada, quien retoma su posición

— Algo así… es mucho más complicado que un simple problema familiar, pero no está muy lejos de eso – Comenta Celestia, la cual, disfruta volver a conversar con sus guardias

 **En el Monte Everhoof:**

 _Hace una hora desde que Rose y yo terminamos de discutir… bueno gran parte de sus reclamos están bien formulados y con sólidas evidencias ¿Qué más puedo decirle? Al menos tengo a alguien que me lo eche en la cara_

 _Por ahora Rose y yo, estamos en la cueva central… lo que quiero decir es que en este lugar se unen las demás: como mi habitación, la de Rose, la de 'invitados' y bueno, el pasillo para salir de la misma cueva. Todo fue excavado por mi… sin_ mencionar la explosión que hubo aquí adentro

— ¿Por qué están tan feliz de un pronto a otro Alexander? - Pregunta Rose, mientras observa al dragón celeste

— Oh por nada, es que ya casi viene Ember y hace tiempo que no la veo - Comenté con gran emoción

—- _celosa_ – Ah… ya, Uy si… que emoción – Dice Rose, con gran sarcasmo

— ¡Claro que sí! Aunque últimamente no he buscado gemas… ¿Tendré gemas? - Me pregunto con gran duda

 _Gran parte de las gemas que Rose, Ember, Spike, Rarity y yo encontramos en Ponyville, esa unicornio se las quedó… bueno no iba a pelear por gemas si son muy comunes… creo que lo más difícil de encontrar aquí es el aluminio…_

— Iré a buscar gemas… - dije muy ansioso

— Ugh… estás mal /Pero eso me agrada/ - Dice Rose, la cual, observa a Alexander salir de la cueva

 **Continuará:**

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar algún comentario, además espero que no se molesten por haber dejado un poco de lado a Michael…

Si tienes alguna duda o sugerencia, puedes enviar un MP

Oye, si deseas ayudar y encuentras un error, por favor reportalo al enviarme un MP con la sección.

 **Próximo capítulo: Guerra fría**

 _Siento como si algo pasara entre Ember y Rose… no comprendo que podrá ser, es como si ambas se odiaran en secreto o a espaldas de mi ¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien y ser buenas amigas?_


	3. Guerra fría

**Guardianes espirituales:**

 _Son seres encargados de proteger las barreras de un número específico de dimensiones, su poder es mucho más alto que los elementos de la armonía y supera ampliamente la magia de todos los seres en Equestria. Estos tienen como misión, mantener la armonía entre dimensiones, protegerlas y vigilarlas. Actualmente se conocen a los cinco guardianes: Herot, líder y ser más poderoso. Fire; Colíder, no supera el poder del líder. Shapira: Joven dragona en proceso de aprendizaje. Shadow; Alicornio que superó el poder de Herot, ya que quería gobernar las dimensiones pero fue detenido por Blake. Neytirix; Uno de los más firmes y responsables de los cinco, pocas veces ha ayudado a los mortales, se cree que es el que más tiempo lleva como guardián de la generación actua_ l.

 **Capítulo ll: Guerra fría**

— ¿Alexander! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Hola? – grita Rose, la cual, busca al dragón celeste por toda la cueva

La dragona rosa, camina con calma en la cueva, mientras espera alguna respuesta del dragón de hielo, pero ni siquiera logra escuchar alguna contestación… por lo que continúa revisando los pasillos de la cueva

— ¡Ugh! ¿Adónde se habrá ido ese dragón! - Exclama Rose, con frustración, en un intento por distraer al dragón helado

Sin preguntar, la escamada rosa, entra sin permiso a la habitación de Alexander pero no logra siquiera ver al dragón de hielo… lo que la comienza a preocupar

— Rose ¿Qué haces dentro de mi habitación… o bueno cueva? - Le dije detrás de ella

 _La dragona se asusta un poco y pega un salto de la impresión… para luego esta volverme a ver con una expresión molesta… no fue mi intención asustarla, además ella sabía que iba a excavar más gemas, pero en otra zona del Monte Everhoof, no quiero hacer tan grande la cueva… y luego perderme en el interior_

— Maldición contigo Alexander… ¿Dónde te habías metido? Hace más de tres horas desde que anocheció - Comenta la escamada rosa, la cual, se tranquiliza al ver al humano…

 _(Rose no sabe que Alexander fue un humano)_

— Lo siento, me atrase un poco… es que estaba limpiando las gemas que conseguí y bueno, sigo intentando aprender a manejar mi fuego - Le dije un poco apenado

 _Desde mi encuentro con Shapira en su extraño mundo, me es más difícil controlar mi llama, es mucho más peligrosa ya que no se puede apagar de manera normal ¿Cómo diablos de apaga una llama que en sí es fría? El agua no sirve… lo intenté una vez y solo la congeló_

—- _se relaja_ \- Oh entiendo… debe ser duro para ti.. ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a controlar tu fuego? Es algo que los dragones le explican a sus hijos los primeros años de vida – Pregunta Rose, la cual, incomoda a Alexander por la pregunta

 _Rose sabe muy poco de mi historia, ella cree que en sí soy un dragón y que obviamente debo tener un padre… y una madre… pero no son dragones. Celestia me recomendó no decir nada de mi pasado con la tierra y tiene razón ¿Cómo le explico que no soy un dragón? Ember si lo sabe, pero es diferente… ahora seré de fijo un saco de escamas… por lo cual, no existe ningún problema_

— Bueno… mi padre nunca lo pude conocer, si escuché de él… y bueno con mi madre, ella se fue poco después de que cumplí treinta años de edad – Le expliqué a la dragona, con un poco de la verdad

( _La madre de Alexander se fue cuando este tenía 5 años…)_

— Oh… lo lamento no lo sabía, pero no te preocupes, controlar tu fuego no están complicado… eso creo ¿Qué diferencia hay con el fuego normal? – Me pregunta la escamada rosa, mientras se sienta para estar más cómoda

— Bueno… no la puedo apagar a menos que le lance piedras o algo duro que no pueda quemarse - Le respondí a la dragona rosa

 _Es curiosa la apariencia de Rose, una híbrida según lo que Ember me dijo. Rose tiene escamas de color rosa fuerte. Tiene un extraño pelaje rosado claro que comienza desde su cabeza hasta su cuello, mientras que en la parte inferior comienza en su barbilla y finaliza hasta su bajo vientre. Sus alas por encima son de color rosa fuerte mientras que en la parte de abajo… es de un color rosa claro. Sus ojos son de un color celeste con iris negra. Además tiene dos cuernos en su cabeza tirados hacia atrás de un color celeste brillante. Ella no tiene forma alguna en su cola como de flecha u hoja… pero se ve bien_

— Solo sigue practicando y cuando menos lo esperes, entenderás como manejar tu fuego… a ver si aquí adentro deja de hacer frío - Comenta la dragona rosa, con una mirada molesta

 _Nuestra charla no se extendió por mucho tiempo… como a los quince minutos ella fue a su sección de la cueva… o bueno lo que sería su habitación, espero con ansias la visita de Ember, hace tiempo que no he sabido nada de ella. Caminé hasta mi habitación._

 _Algo nervioso me acomodé en un pequeño montículo de hojas secas y paja… al fin y al cabo si me hice un pequeño nido de dragón y no me esmeré en hacer una cama con todas las comodidades que una persona quisiera tener. Me enrosque sobre mi mismo, algo así como hacen los gatos... para poder dormir. Con gran tranquilidad y calma, cerré los ojos hasta dejar que mis pensamientos abandonen mi mente._

 **Canterlot: 10Pm**

La Princesa Celestia se prepara para irse a dormir, para que su hermana tome el turno de noche… mientras tanto ambas se encuentran charlando en el comedor del castillo, sobre un tema que las mantiene muy tensas y preocupadas

— ¿Entonces Cerberos dice que tiene problemas con Schneider? – Pregunta Celestia, muy preocupa

— Algo hizo ese unicornio cuando enfrentó a Alexander en el castillo de la amistad… su magia es mucho más poderosa y no se restringe en el tártaro como normalmente lo debería hacer - Explica Luna, la cual, había decidido desterrar al unicornio negro.

— Debemos tomar precauciones, si Schneider escapa puede ser un gran peligro para todas las razas, sin mencionar que Alexander no podría ganarle solo - Menciona Celestia, quien confía en el dragón helado

— ¿Crees que el pueda detenerlo? – Pregunta Luna, con una mirada preocupada

— En ese estado no… él apenas se está acostumbrando a ser dragón… Ember debe enseñarle a controlar su fuego y su elemento – Responde Celestia, manteniendo una gran preocupación en Luna

Luna observa el postre en su plato por algunos minutos, mientras en su mente procesa todo lo que ha estado sucediendo desde la llegada de Michael, así como, su inminente partida del mundo… todo sin decir una sola palabra

— Ember se reúne mañana con Alexander ¿Verdad hermana? - Pregunta la Alicornio azul marino, la cual, no recuerda bien esos datos

— Así es ¿Pero que planeas hacer hermana? - Le dice Celestia a Luna, la cual, está pensando en una posible forma para prepararse si algo malo ocurre

— Debemos entrenar a Alexander… si lo tenemos de nuestro lado, es imposible que Schneider quiera venir a luchar o a tomar venganza - Menciona la pony, pero le borra la sonrisa a Celestia

— No haré eso hermana… no podemos obligar a Alexander que nos proteja… además Ember tampoco lo permitiría - Responde Celestia, quien se niega a la táctica

— Pero si podemos, Alexander está viviendo en Everhoof y es terreno de Equestria, si el quiere vivir en la montaña tendrá que hacerlo - Aclara Luna, con una decisión muy difícil

— Me niego a hacerlo, lo lamento pero no cuentas con mi apoyo en esa decisión, hablaré en unos días con uno de los profesores de magia en la Academia Real de Magia, tal vez tenga información que nos sea útil o alguna sugerencia - Aclara Celestia, con una expresión seria.

— Lo dudo, ese pegaso no nos ayudará, su magia es más débil que la de un unicornio… pero si estás totalmente segura, no dudaré - Responde la princesa de la noche, con un tono de voz neutral

— No lo subestimes, su nivel de comprensión en la magia es casi idéntico al de Sunburst, mantenme al tanto de cualquier otra decisión… yo me iré a descansar por ahora - Comenta Celestia, quien da un pequeño bostezo.

— Muy bien, descansa hermana, yo cuidaré de tus sueños - Aclara la Alicornio azul marino

Luna observa como su hermana se retira del comedor del castillo, mientras tanto ella se centra en comer su bocadillo nocturno antes de regresar a sus deberes.

 **Planeta tierra: Con Michael**

 _Es totalmente absurdo, Alexander no puede haber dejado de existir en la tierra. No hay información sobre él, ninguna fecha de nacimiento, algún documento o cédula de identidad. Es como si el universo lo hubiera borrado de la tierra y únicamente yo lo recuerde._

 _Me siento mal por tener que pasar todo esto, tendrá que ver el libro de aquel… maldición no recuerdo su nombre, el Alicornio rojo… el novio de Luna, ya debieron haberme entendido..._

 _Hace algunas horas que el sol salió… no he tenido ningún problema, puedo estudiar en la Universidad aquella carrera que había dejado inconclusa, no tengo problemas con la ley, estoy totalmente limpio y sin ninguna carga social o penal._

 _Caminé a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador, saque una pequeña caja de leche y vertí un poco de ese líquido blanco en un plato de sopa. Guardé la caja y cerré el refrigerador. Tomé una caja de cereal y lo serví en el mismo plato._

 _Mis desayunos son simples. Sigo esperando alguna nota o señal de Alexander, mientras yo aquí investigo un poco los cambios después de su ausencia ¿Por qué sucedió todo esto?_

 _Luego de algunos minutos terminé de comer la taza de cereal, camine a mi cuarto, tomé las llaves de la casa y una chaqueta negra… es extraño para mi seguir esta rutina, pero debe quedar algo de mi hermano que me ayude a comprender y recordar lo demás._

 **Montaña Everhoof: 7:30am**

Hace algunas horas desde que los primeros rayos del sol iluminan el cielo azul en la helada montaña Everhoof y una dragona rosada se levantó temprano para aprovechar la luz solar y calentar sus escamas… luego de haber pasado un poco de frío

— _"Se siente increíble el calor_ " - Murmura Rose, quien sus huellas en la nieve

A los pocos minutos, la dragona rosa logra ver en el cielo a Ember, lo que le borra su sonrisa en su rostro… ella camina con calma hasta el lugar que planea aterrizar la dragona celeste.

Con cuidado, Ember aterriza entre la nieve, pero se hunde hasta los tobillos… de manera instantánea la dragona Celeste observa a Rose. Ambas se miran con un profundo odio...

— Me parece que te has equivocado de montaña Ember, no perteneces a una zona fría – Avisa Rose a pocos metros de la líder dragón

— ¿Quién lo dice? Tu tampoco deberías estar en Everhoof… ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? No le hiciste daño a Alexander ¿O sí? - Le pregunta con una expresión molesta la dragona Celeste

— Oh claro que no, jamás lo haría, más bien Alexander y yo tuvimos una noche especial - Responde Rose, la cual, molesta a la líder dragón por el comentario

— Él jamás te tocaría, ni siquiera tiene interés por ti - Arremete Ember contra Rose

— Eso es verdad ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? Tú no tienes suficiente tiempo para pasar con Alexander, apenas lo ves una vez cada mes, yo lo veo todos los días - Menciona la dragona rosa, con un punto bastante sólido.

— Sabes que él está interesado en mí, no tienes oportunidad, no importa el tiempo que nos tome vernos… - Duda la dragona celeste, la cual, levanta una gran sonrisa en Rose

— ¿Lo vez? Pero no te preocupes, yo lo recompensaré muy bien cuando se de nuestra primera vez, te falta madurar Ember, Alexander es un dragón de sentimientos fuertes y muy expresivo, algo poco llamativo para ti ¿O me equivoco? - Le pregunta la dragona, la cual, socava la confianza en la dragona celeste

— Yo lo quiero, no dejaré que tu interfieras en mi decisión, Alexander no es un trofeo - Crítica Ember, la cual, mantiene una discusión contra Rose

— Claro que puedo interferir, conoces el código de los dragones más que nadie, no solo nosotras podemos elegir una pareja, también Alexander y haré que cambie de opinión cueste lo que cueste - Advierte Rose, con una mirada molesta

El ambiente es bastante tenso y los ánimos lentamente se van calentando entre ambas dragonas

— Él jamás te hará caso, tu estás contaminada con la semilla de otros dragones, no puedes simplemente cambiar de pareja cuando te plazca - Dice Ember, quien provoca una mirada más intensa en Rose

— ¡No vuelvas a mencionar ese tema, sabes bien lo que sucedió y lo que tu padre le hizo a mi madre, fui obligada a aparearme en contra de mis deseos! ¡No puedes reprocharme por algo que jamás quise Ember! ¡No conoces el dolor, ni el sufrimiento que todos los dragones pasamos en esa mazmorra! - se limpia las lágrimas — Alexander salvó mi vida, le debo esta segunda oportunidad a él y no permitiré que una adolescente dañe los sentimientos de ese dragón único - Explica Rose con un tono de voz agresiva

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – Grita una voz susurrante

Ambos dragones, son separados por una fuerza mágica de un aura verdosa, hasta que en medio de Rose y Ember, aparece Chrysalis, la cual, presenta menos hoyos en sus cascos, su color de caparazón es mucho más brillante al igual que su pelaje verdoso azulado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Chrysalis? – Pregunta Ember, quien intenta apaciguar su enojo

— Quería pedirle un favor a Alexander, pero más bien encontré a dos dragonas con ansías de calor - Expresa Chrysalis, quien sorprende a ambas por ser tan directa

—¿De dónde sacas esa información? Simplemente quiero que Alexander sea feliz – Aclara Rose, levemente más tranquila

— ¿Segura que es por esa razón? Recuerdo que fuiste obligada a reproducirte en contra de tu voluntad, para un dragón… puede ser algo adictivo - Dice Chrysalis, con una mirada seria

— ¡Me estás diciendo que soy una ramera! – Ruge Rose, la cual, alcanza su límite de enojo por el comentario

Rose con gran enojo, golpea a Chrysalis, la cual, cae pocos metros en la nieve blanca para reincorporarse de inmediato. Ember al apreciar la agresión, ataca a la dragona rosa, donde inicia la pelea.

Ember logra golpear en el rostro a Rose, quien se defiende al patear con sus garras traseras, asestando un fuerte golpe en el vientre a la dragona celeste, la cual, retrocede algunos centímetro. La dragona híbrida, escupe tres bolas de fuego, que impactan sin causarle daños a Ember, la cual, vuelve a ver con enojo a su contrincante

— Si tus bolas de fuego son así de débiles… esto no será divertido - Comenta Ember quien escucha un gruñido proveniente de Rose

Ember contraataca con su propia bola de fuego, pero la dragona rosa la esquiva sin problemas. Nuevamente la pelea es cuerpo a cuerpo. Rose logra herir con sus garras el hombro de Ember, ya que no logra comprender la forma de pelea de la híbrida. La dragona celeste taclea a la híbrida

Ambas forcejean entre la nieve, mientras se golpean unas a otras de manera agresiva. Rose es herida en su garra, la cual, comienza a sangrar levemente.

Chrysalis logra ver en el cielo a Alexander y percibe que las escamas del dragón celeste presentan un brillo antinatural.

De pronto un intenso viento helado arremete contra ambas dragonas, las cuales, son separadas, acabando su pelea. Segundos después, en medio de ambas, Alexander aterriza con un rostro no muy feliz...

— ¡Que diablos pasa con ustedes dos! – Expresé con gran molestia, mientras observo las heridas de ambas dragonas con preocupación

 _Hace poco que me despertó el ruido del exterior, habían fuertes estruendos y golpes… por lo que fui obligado a levantarme. No me esperaba encontrar a Ember y a Rose peleando, así que con mi elemento las separé… simplemente un poco de viento que limpia la nieve en una pequeña área de cinco metros de manera circular._

— ¡Rose fue quien empezó, ella atacó a Chrysalis! - Le dice Ember, la cual, acusa a la dragona rosa

— Ustedes dos no dejaban de insultarme, qué esperabas que hieras ¿Agradecerte a besos? - Comenta Rose, mientras respira pesadamente y limpia su labio de un poco de su sangre

 _Mi vista se dirige a Chrysalis, la cual, no tarda mucho en acercarse… su expresión es muy tranquila, pero debe haber algo más a fondo que provocara la pelea_

— Lamento hacer una visita de esta manera tan infortunada Alexander… pero necesito un poco de tu ayuda – Le dice Chrysalis, llamando la atención del dragón helado

— Oh, claro ¿Qué está sucediendo Chrysalis? – Le pregunté a la cambiante

 _Volví a ver a Ember y a Rose, ambas con heridas en su rostro, brazos y alguno que otros rasguños en su vientre y pecho. Inhale lo más que pude y rocié a ambas dragonas en una nube helada. Las garras y patas de ambas se cubren de una gruesa capa de hielo mágico_

— ¡Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunta Ember muy desconcertada por la acción del dragón

— Ustedes dos se quedarán aquí hasta que yo regrese, no permitiré que estén peleando contra Chrysalis - Dije con voz muy molesta…

— Oye pero no peleamos – es interrumpida -

— Solo cállate Ember… - Comenta Rose, con voz molesta y una mirada enojada

 _Ignoré la charla de Ember y Rose, ninguna tiene una forma de liberarse del hielo a menos que yo mismo las libere. Hace poco aprendí a manejar una de mis habilidades... esa con la que congelé a Schneider en el oeste inexplorado_

 _El cuerno de Chrysalis se rodea de un aura verdosa, mientras mi alrededor se torna de una luz blanca… haciendo que tanto como Chrysalis y yo desaparezcamos de Everhoof… me gusta ese hechizo_

—- _molesta_ \- ¿Qué le hiciste a Alexander? El jamás me haría esto - Menciona Ember, la cual, forcejea contra el hielo

— Él está mostrando instinto de un dragón dominante… eso creo o tal vez quiera un rebaño - Dice Rose, con un tono irritado

— Eres desesperante, no puedes atacar a tu líder - Comenta Ember, mientras observa a la dragona rosa con odio

— ¿Líder de quién? Recuerda que no tienes jurisdicción a híbridos y dragones de hielo… solo lideras a tu especie de fuego mágico y normal - Revela la dragona, la cual, ni hace nada para liberarse

— ¡Oh claro! Como tu lo dices ahora eres la líder - Menciona Ember bastante molesta

— No lo digo yo, lo dice el código dragón. Alexander es el líder de los dragones híbridos - Avisa Rose, pero confunde a Ember

— No digas mentiras, yo soy quien lidero a todos los dragones - Menciona Ember, con un tono de voz frustrada

— Si es así ¿Por qué Alexander no fue al reto del guantelete de fuego? Deberías preguntarle a tu padre sobre las decisiones cuando aún existían dragones de hielo – Dice Rose, con voz bastante molesta

Ambas dragonas continúan discutiendo, sin la posibilidad de liberarse de la trampa que Alexander les hizo para detener la pelea, no tienen otra opción más que esperar inmóviles al regreso del dragón

— ¿No tienes la forma de liberarnos de este hielo? - Bufa Ember, la cual, está un poco molesta tanto con Rose como por Alexander

— Mmmh creo saber como, pero si me libero de aquí, Alexander se podría molestar - Dice Rose, con voz irritada

 **Con Alexander: Tierras Cambiantes**

Luego de la destrucción del trono mágico de Chrysalis provocada por el libro, toda la zona que antes se encontraba destruida, ahora presenta indicios de mejoría, pero una montaña en específico, viven unas criaturas muy especiales. Chrysalis junto con Alexander aparecen en el centro de la colmena, donde son recibidos por un gran grupo de simuladores, quienes alientan tanto a su reina como a su aliado.

 _Ignoro los problemas que han tenido los cambiantes, pero aún si no hay guerra, su población se ve esmerada por algún tipo de situación ajena al regreso de Michael a la tierra_

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí Chrysalis? – Le pregunté con voz sorprendida

 _Las paredes se encuentran dañadas, con marcas de garras bastante grandes… sin mencionar que en el suelo y alguna de las paredes presenta un gran agujero… es como si un gusano atravesara las paredes cada cierto tiempo_

— Desde que Michael regresó a la tierra y mi trono fue destruido, hemos sido abrumados por un enemigo que habita en esta zona - Explica Chrysalis, la cual, camina con tranquilidad

 _Sigo de cerca a la cambiante, aunque Michael no esté con ella, estoy agradecido con Chrysalis por haber apoyado y ayudado a mi hermano, es más que claro que ambos han aprendido del uno y del otro ¿Qué será lo que está atacando la colmena?_

— Tienes alguna característica de ese enemigo ¿Sabes dónde vive? – Pregunté con duda

— Así es, nosotros lo llamamos Maulwurf… es como un topo pero muy grande… él ha matado gran parte de mis cambiantes y también… - Dice Chrysalis con dolida y entrecortada

 _No sé que responderle en verdad… sé muy bien lo que quiere decir, ha perdido parte de su generación con Michael… maldita sea, si al menos no me hubiera estado culpando estos treinta días la hubiera ayudado… ahora me siento un poco mal_

 _Un grupo de cambiantes llegan al frente de Chrysalis y a mi… su expresión en su cara no es muy alentadora, sin mencionar que sus armaduras presentan rasguños y abolladuras ¡¿Cómo es un Maulwurf?!_

— Mi reina el Maulwurf está en la superficie ¡Viene directamente a la colmena por el oeste! – Alerta el guardia cambiante

— Llévame hasta el Dark - Le dije al cambiante, el mismo guardia que una vez ayudó a Michael.

— Iré contigo Alexander, tal vez mis hechizos puedan ayudarte un poco – Avisa Chrysalis, la cual, alerta al guardia

— Pero mi reina ¡Que haremos si mueres! - Pregunta Dark, el cual, se niega a dejar ir a Chrysalis

— Eso no sucederá, protejan la colmena mientras no estoy, Alexander y yo intentaremos detener al Maulwurf - Avisa la cambiante.

 _Sin decir una sola palabra más, la cambiante y yo salimos de la colmena y tomamos rumbo al oeste. La montaña de los cambiantes está sumamente dañada por los ataques de ese monstruo. No tardamos mucho en avistarlo, una especie de topo gigante de al menos cuatro metros, con piel color morada de diferentes tonos. Tiene grandes manos con garras bastante largas, sin decir sus largos dientes. En sí debería ser ciegos por vivir bajo tierra pero tienen un increíble oído y olfato. En estos momentos está luchando contra unos guardias cambiantes que lo mantienen a dos patas… y distraído, perfecto para mi_

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé en picada contra el Maulwurf, como si fuera una flecha… pero apenas impacté en su pecho, rebote en su piel y golpee el suelo dolorosamente, quedando demasiado cerca del enemigo, el cual, no desaprovecha la oportunidad para atacarme_

 _El Maulwurf intenta aplastarme con sus manos, pero lo esquivo al girar al lado, sin más abrí mis alas y me alejé del topo morado ¿Cómo diablos no le hice daño?_

— ¡Arg! Ni siquiera le hice un rasguño al lanzarme en picada – Dije con gran molestia

— Lo lamento Alexander, olvidé decirte que el Maulwurf tiene una piel muy gruesa y es difícil dañarlo… ni la magia funciona – Revela la cambiante, la cual, observa preocupada como sus cambiantes luchan contra el monstruo.

 _Oh genial, enemigo difícil de herir cuerpo a cuerpo, no tengo ventaja en este lugar, hace demasiado calor como para congelarlo, si al menos tuviera un poco de agua…_

— Bien… veamos que hacemos ¿Vienes Chrysalis? - Le pregunté a la simuladora, la cual, asiste con su cabeza

 _Me mantengo volando fuera del rango del extraño topo, mientras los cambiantes lo mantienen distraído al atacarlo con hechizos. A una altura prudente, le escupí una llamarada al Maulwurf, pero no le provoca ningún daño… el enemigo simplemente da un fuerte rugido en señal de molestia_

— ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? – Le pregunté a todos, con un tono de voz preocupado

 _Hace tiempo que no lucho… y mi falta de entrenamiento hace que mi resistencia sea casi nula, sin mencionar que controlo muy mal mi llama o mis habilidades. Shapira me enseñó lo básico para no tener problemas con mi elemento o que dañe a alguien de mis amigos por error_

— Prueba dañarlo con sus garras, nosotros lo mantendremos distraído - Avisa el soldado cambiante, bastante agotado por la larga lucha

 _Con la idea del soldado, volé detrás del topo gigante, para poder acercarme sin que este me vea. Con cuidado me acerqué hasta tener el rango suficiente para atacarlo, es peligro luchar con enemigos que fácilmente puedan dañarme por su tamaño, algo así como Torch_

 _Algunos hechizos de los cambiantes son refractados hacia a mi por la dura piel del monstruo, por lo que también debo tener cuidado. Pronto mi garra es envuelta por un aura dorada y sin más arremetí con tres zarpazos en la espalda del monstruo._

 _No tome en cuenta la rápida reacción del Maulwurf y este con sus largas manos y garras me golpea con fuerza. El golpe me desestabiliza un poco el vuelo pero de inmediato me alejo del enemigo… mi ataqué si logró herirlo pero no lo suficiente para que pierda el interés en la colmena_

— ¡Chrysalis si funcionó pero no lo suficiente! – Le grité a la cambiante, mientras esquivo los zarpazos del topo morado

— ¿No puedes atacarlo nuevamente con lo que hiciste? Lo siento Alexander perdió el interés en nosotros - Advierte la cambiante, la cual, no pierde de vista a su cuñado

— ¡Es verdad! Si eres un dragón de hielo, acabo de ver un corte triple de un dragón místico – Menciona el soldado con emoción

— No lo puedo hacer tan seguido, me agotaría en minutos - Mencioné preocupado

 _Tengo diferente habilidades según lo que Rose me ha estado explicando… pero mucha de esas habilidades no las puedo controlar bien o no se usarlas. Como el soldado dijo el triple corte o algo así_ (Es un buen nombre en verdad _) lo llevo practicando, pero consume mucha de mi energía ¡No tengo mi elemento cerca!_

 _En un error, el Maulwurf logra agarrar mi cola y me lanza contra el suelo. El primer golpe fue bastante fuerte, pero nuevamente el enemigo me alza y me golpea nuevamente contra el suelo… este lo repite al menos en dos ocasiones más y me lanza contra la pared de la ladera, para luego simplemente caer al suelo…_

— ¡Ay!... – _gemi de dolor_ -

— ¿Estás bien Alexander? - Le pregunta la cambiante, quien llega junto al dragón celeste… el cual, se encuentra herido

— Solo fueron algunos golpes contra el suelo… - dije reincorporándome, un poco mareado por el golpe

 _Ahora estoy molesto, me acaban de hacer comer suelo como si fuera un maldito muñeco de trapo… no puedo quedar mal con los cambiantes, le prometí a Michael que protegería y ayudaría a Chrysalis cueste lo que cueste_

— No podremos detenerlo Alexander, debemos abandonar la colmena - Avisa la simuladora

Mi vista se dirige a los guardias, quienes siguen distrayendo al topo morado, el cual, ataca con sus largas manos y garras

— No lo harás… tendremos que improvisar - Mencione con determinación

— Alexander ¡Espera estás herido! - Expresa Chrysalis, pero no logra tener al dragón celeste

 _Nuevamente regresé al aire… mis heridas no son tan graves como para no poder seguir luchando… el calor es el problema, mis ataques fríos como lo pueden ser mis bolas de fuego o escupir aire helado, casi no tienen efecto. Chrysalis y yo cruzamos nuestras miradas por unos segundos y ella logra captar mi idea_

— ¡Pharynx, Angelds aléjense del Maulwurf! – Grita Chrysalis, quien prepara un hechizo de protección.

 _En el cielo se encuentra Alexander volando encima del Maulwurf, lejos de su alcance. El dragón celeste es rodeado por una corriente de viento helado, al mismo momento sus escamas comienza a tener un brillo más vivo.._.

— ¡Mi reina! ¿Qué planea hacer? – Pregunta Pharynx, mientras observa al enemigo, el cual intenta alcanzar al dragón celeste.

— ¡Cúbranse! – Avisa Chrysalis, mientras rodea a los dos guardias con un escudo verde translúcido.

La corriente de aire alrededor de Alexander se vuelve visible al tener un color blanco… como si él generara nubes a su alrededor, de manera inmediata las nubes son lanzadas contra el Maulwurf pero estas tienen forma de hoz y avanzan a una velocidad increíble, al menos cinco de estas cruzan al monstruo de lado al lado y al impactar con el suelo deja un profundo corte en las rocas

— ¡Lo logró! – Grita Angelds, con gran emoción

 _Observé como el Maulwurf se desploma en el suelo sin vida… de manera instantánea… mis alas se cierran de manera automática. La caída no fue de mucha altura… pero el golpe es bastante fuerte como para dejar un gran surco en la tierra y rocas_

 _Los tres cambiantes se acercan con gran prisa hacia mí… no tardan mucho pero pude percibir la preocupación de Chrysalis al haberme desplomado del cielo. La razón es que no estoy acostumbrado a usar mis habilidades de manera seguida y eso me provoca mucho cansancio y más si no estoy cerca de mi elemento o el derivado de él como Shapira me explicó_.

— ¿Estás herido? – Pregunta la cambiante, la cual, mueve al dragón con su magia para buscar alguna herida

—- _agotado_ – No, no, solo me agoté por hacer mucho esfuerzo – Dije mientras me recupero.

Nuevamente me reincorporé… puedo sentir mi respiración agitada, sin mencionar que ahora mis músculos pesan, necesito practicar y entrenar o en una batalla podría desmayarme con solo dos ataques

— ¡Increíble! ¿Qué habilidad usaste dragón? – pregunta Angelds, mientras Pharynx observa al soldado con molestia

— Contrólate Angelds, esto no es ningún juego – responde el cambiante de ojos morados

— Estas muy mal Alexander... no puedes agotarse así de rápido – Aclara Chrysalis, quien le da un poco de su energía con un hechizo al dragón

— Lo siento… tal vez he descuidado un poco mi salud – Dije muy avergonzado

— Prueba entrenando un poco… usa tus habilidades en tareas monótonas… incluso cuando estés cazando – Le dice Pharynx, algunos consejos al dragón celeste

— Agradezco mucho que nos ayudaras a derrotar al Maulwurf Alexander, pero tu estado no es el mismo de hace algunos meses… estas oxidado en la lucha y defensa, ese monstruo limpió el suelo contigo – Dice Chrysalis, con voz muy preocupada

 _Los tres tienen razón… cuando luché por primera vez contra Schneider, mi resistencia era mucho mayor sin mencionar que tenía una mejor condición física… necesito practicar y no dejarme vencer por mis perdidas, me he descuidado ya que estos últimos meses me he sentido miserable_

— Puedes ir a la jungla, no hay nadie al que puedas lastimar, es un clima neutral y tienes mucho espacio para moverte libremente – Comenta la Changeling, mientras los dos soldados observan en silencio y solo hablan cuando es necesario

— Sabes, he escuchado que en la jungla prohibida, el río tiene unos pescaditos muy sabrosos, tal vez puedas practicar y así aprovechas para llevar un poco de comida a Everhoof – Aclara Angelds, el cual, tiene unos ojos de color azul fuerte…

— ¿Pescaditos? Te refieres al pescado… De hecho no es tan mala idea, hace meses que no como nada que no sea a base de gemas, ni tampoco Rose – Dije pensativo, tomando en cuenta la recomendación del cambiante de caparazón azul

— Ahí lo tienes… no debes descuidarte Alexander, eres un dragón muy joven como para que te dañen de esa manera, incluso enfrentaste a Daybreaker tu solo y saliste sin problemas… pero un Maulwurf que solo realiza ataques físicos… dejaste mucho que desear – Dice Chrysalis con voz no muy convencida

 _Bien, bien entendí lo que quieren decirme… en estos momentos soy vulnerable ya que mi resistencia está en niveles rojos por falta de entrenamiento, sin decir que no controlo bien mis habilidades… empezaré lo más antes posible, no quiero seguir así_

 _— - suspiré_ – Lo sé… pero eso lo cambiaré, soy un dragón de hielo y debo ganarme ese honor – Dije con voz enérgica

— Esa es la actitud y para ayudarte... buena suerte en tu regreso a Everhoof – Comenta Chrysalis, la cual, abre sus alas andrajosas y parte de regreso a la colmena

— Gracias por ayudarnos a salvar la colmena - Menciona Pharynx, el cual, con su casco negro hace un saludo militar, para luego irse volando junto a la cambiante

— - _con una mirada seria_ — Oh… claro, no hay problema… me atraen y debo regresar por mis propios medios – Dije con voz neutral.

 **Mundo fuera de las dimensiones** :

Shapira se encuentra tranquilamente vigilando la dimensión dos, ella actualmente desconoce el estado del segundo lugar que debe proteger. Con una mirada aburrida, explora los márgenes de la dimensión en búsqueda de peligros en una orbe blanca del tamaño de una sandía. Una poderosa orbe creada por el mismísimo Dios dragón que alberga toda la información de la dimensión. La escamada se encuentra en la nada, simplemente flotando en un mar de luz blanca… un espacio creado por ella misma, fuera de los límites de los mundos.

— ¿No has encontrado nada fuera de lo normal? – Pregunta Fire, un dragón mediano de escamas naranjas con espinas rojas, tiene dos alas donde su fibra se mezclan ambos colores. Tiene dos cuernos en su cabeza tirados hacía atrás, con espinas en forma de sierra que van desde su cabeza hasta su cola para termina en una cola en forma de hoja.

— No hay nada fuera de lo común, al parecer el daño dimensional causado por Blake ha ido perdiendo fuerza en los últimos meses… en algunos años más, la resistencia será normal y estable – Responde Shapira, una dragona de escamas celestes brillante

— Oh, olvidé decirte que Neytirix nos acaba de decir que ha exiliado al Discord de la dimensión cinco por haber interferido en el desarrollo del mundo ayudó a un humano a sobrevivir… si puedes vigila el vacío entre la dimensión cuatro y cinco te lo agradecería mucho. No quiero más viajes… me preocupa la debilidad en las fracturas temporales de la dimensión cinco – Le dice Fire, el cual, esta cerca de retirarse a seguir patruyando

— Muy… b

— _\- voz seria_ \- ¿Ocurre algo Shapira? – Le pregunta Fire, el cual, observa con calma los ojos de su compañera

— No, no, solo creí ver algo extraño, tranquilo Fire yo vigilaré el vacío sin ningún problema – Responde la dragona con voz ansiosa

— Muchas gracias, eres genial Shapira - Dice Fire, con voz tranquila

Con leve sospecha, el semblante de Fire se relaja y sin más, este desaparece de la habitación blanca, dejando sola a la dragona, la cual, reacciona rápidamente

— ¡Ugh! Ahora que sucedió en la cuatro – Murmura la dragona, con voz preocupada pero molesta, la cual, cambian el orbe blanco por uno de un color morado fuerte

 _Sentí un leve incremento en la magia en la dimensión de Alexander, no sé que está ocurriendo pero me preocupa que algo malo suceda. No tengo permitido contactarlo y preguntarle. Lo que hice con él y su hermano viola todos los códigos y procedimientos que el Dios dragón estableció. Pero tengo mis propias formas de hacerlo sin que lo sepan… él fue muy amable y me agrada… es una lastima que ya tenga una vida con Spike… me hubiera encantado conocerlo mejor._

 _Nuestro encuentro en la dimensión dos fue afortunado, en ese momento estaba viviendo en mi forma física, jamás le dije a Herot lo sucedido o podría matarlo por viajar en las fracturas… Él no tiene la culpa y me alegra saber que al menos entre las nueve mil dimensiones, exista un dragón de hielo…_

La dragona celeste, hace aparecer un libro de cuero blanquiazul, con una gema blanca en su centro que tiene una forma hexagonal. Con cuidado ella habré el libro, el cual, se pueden leer el nombre de este

« _ **Línea de tiempo de la dimensión Cuatro:** Guía de desarrollo para guardianes. Escrito Por el Dios dragón en el año -5000 antes de la catástrofe»_

— Muy bien… ¿Qué planeas Alexander? – Se pregunta la guardiana, mientras sus escamas comienzan a brillar de un tono de color blanco

 **Con Alexander: 12 Medio día.**

 _Tardé algunas horas en volver a la montaña Everhoof… de hecho apenas estoy llegando, el viaje si fue bastante lejos, entre unos ochenta kilómetros más o menos. Vi a las dos dragonas en el hielo… ¡Uy! Creo que no debí haberlas dejado ahí… sin más aterrice a pocos pasos de las dos dragonas… ambas un poco molestas por haber tardado mucho_

— Ya era hora de que llegaras – Menciona Rose, la cual, con su rostro señala a Ember

— Te haré pagar… por haberme dejado aquí… afuera en el frío Alexander – Expresa Ember, aunque no puede moverse tiembla por el frío

— - _apenado_ – ¡Uy! Lo siento Ember, olvidé que las había dejado encerradas y me atrasé un poco con Chrysalis – Mencioné mientras con mi garra golpeo el hielo con un poco de fuerza

 _Con el golpe al hielo, este simplemente se agrieta y se desborona en miles de pedazos en la patas de la dragona… repetí la misma acción con el hielo que mantiene a Rose atrapada ¿Por qué las había congelado? En verdad no recuerdo la razón_

— ¿No nos vas a decir algo? – Pregunta Rose, con una mirada seria

— Ah bueno sí… mañana quería ir a la jungla prohibida a practicar un poco mis ataques – Les dije a ambas dragonas, mientras tanto Ember intenta entrar en un poco de calor.

— - _con duda_ – Seguro que solo eso nos vas a de… - _interrumpida_ -

— Está bien Alexander… es bueno que practiques un poco, así estarás preparado – Menciona Ember, la cual, hace callar a Rose

— Muy bien gracias por entender y lamento haberlas dejado en el hielo… Chrysalis le pareció divertido que volara hasta acá... – Bufé levemente cansado, por el largo viaje y la batalla

 _No tengo ninguna resistencia… tengo una pésima condición física. Fui fácilmente abatido por un topo totalmente ciego y al usar solo tres habilidades ya había alcanzado mi límite de resistencia… no puedo seguir así, necesito practicar y si es posible un poco de ayuda. Además dejaré de comer gemas por un tiempo._

— ¿Alexander a dónde vas? – Pregunta Rose, la cual, observa como el dragón celeste camina hacia su cueva

— Necesito pensar con claridad un momento, quiero estar un rato solo, por favor – Mencioné alejándome de las dos chicas

— ¿Qué le pasó? – Pregunta Rose, la cual, vuelve a mirar a Ember

— Mmm… dame un segundo y lo averiguaré – Responde Ember, la cual, hace aparecer su cetro por arte de magia.

La líder dragón realiza un hechizo, de pronto el cetro abre una especie de ventana mágica y en un par de minutos, ambas dragonas pueden ver el rostro de Chrysalis… bastante confundida y algo alterada

— Ah… ¿Qué ha sucedido y por qué estoy viendo a la novia de Alexander en mi habitación? – Pregunta Chrysalis, la cual, vuelve a ver al lado… a sus guardias…

El comentario de la simuladora, provoca una expresión de molestia en Rose… ya que ella también siente una atracción por el joven dragón de hielo...

— Ah… Chrysalis ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Alexander mientras estaba contigo? – Pregunta Ember, la cual, ignora el comentario de la cambiante

— Oh… bueno tuvimos una batalla con un Maulwurf… pero Alexander fue abatido sin mucho esfuerzo… sin mencionar que se agotó muy rápido al usar sus habilidades… ya saben el corte de triple garra, luz de vida y al usar su fuego… - Explica la cambiante, rápidamente, lo que evacua las dudas de las dos dragonas

— ¿Así es como ustedes llaman sus habilidades? Oh pues no están mal… - Dice Rose, no muy preocupada

— ¿Tu lo vas a entrenar mañana en la jungla? – Pregunta Ember, la cual, comprende los sentimientos de Alexander en estos instantes

— Ah no, desconozco todo sobre los dragones de hielo y dudo que alguna de ustedes dos pueda entrenarlo como se debe. Rose tiene la llama pero no tiene experiencia en defensa ni ataque y tu Ember, tienes la defensa y el ataque pero no tienes la llama – Aclara la cambiante, un poco incómoda ya que hace algunas horas se peleó con una de las dos escamadas

— - _afligida_ – Lo sé… quisiera poder entrenarlo como él lo desea… pero no tengo información sobre como debe ser un entrenamiento para Alexander – Dice Ember, con voz triste

Extrañamente el cetro de heliotropo deja de realizar el hechizo, sin mencionar que pierde por algunos segundos el color rojo de su piedra, confundiendo a Ember… ella intenta crear un hechizo, pero su magia no responde

— ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le pregunta Rose, un poco más tranquila con Ember

— No lo sé Rose… pero es mejor ir con Alexander – Expresa la dragona celeste… la cual, ignora la perdida de magia.

 **Con Alexander: Cinco minutos antes**

Simplemente entré a mi cueva y fui a mi habitación... con cuidado me acosté sobre mi espalda para ver el cielo de la cueva ¿Cómo puedo entrenar sin tener conocimiento de mi raza? Me es divertido acostarme de espaldas… me ayuda a pensar y a calmarme

— " _Alexander… Ah… no sé si todavía me recuerdas… soy Shapira_ " – Expresa una voz… muy convincente en mi mente

— Oh claro que me acuerdo de ti, me ayudaste mucho a entender como usar mi fuego ¿Pero que haces ah… en mi mente? – Pregunté un poco preocupado, sin mencionar que me tomó por sorpresa

— No te diré como… pero veo que estas interesado en mejorar tus habilidades… simplemente quiero darte una advertencia – Aclara una voz tranquila de una mujer

— Ah claro… ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté con voz seria

— Usar tu poder de luz de vida es peligroso para ti, no solo puedes morir si no tienes el entrenamiento apropiado… no estas preparado para usar habilidades fuera de tu conocimiento, por eso en la pelea por poco te desmallas… casi te matas – Explica la dragona celeste… con voz molesta

— Ea… ¿Me estabas espiando? No te pases Shapira – Le dije levemente nervioso

— Ugh… mejor guarda silencio, si quieres entrenarte yo te ayudaré, pero con una condición – Le propone la dragona, mientras Alexander continua mirando el techo de su cueva

— ¿Cuál es la condición Shapira? – Le pregunté con voz seria

— Me ayudaras a cuidar está dimensión, como protector de los elementos… de hecho ya tengo uno en la dimensión dos ¿Te acuerdas de él? – Le pregunta Shapira con voz tranquila

— Oh si claro Blake... ¿Te refieres a proteger a las chicas? – Dije con duda

— No exactamente protector significa que debes mantener el equilibrio en Equestria, si eres derrotado simplemente yo lo sabré e interferiré si es necesario. Si quieres saber más ven mañana a la jungla por el río… sabrás más de mi si vas – Menciona Shapira, la cual, abandona la mente del dragón de hielo… ya que está haciendo algo prohibido

 _A los pocos minutos sentí un leve dolor de cabeza, sin mencionar un horrible escalofrío en todas mis escamas… no sé como hace Shapira para contactarme cuando más la necesito, sé que forma parte de los guardianes de las dimensiones… y su oferta es más que tentadora_

 _Seguí observando el techo de mi cueva por varios minutos… pensando en la propuesta de Shapira, si la rechazo no podría tener un entrenamiento como lo requiero, pocos saben de los dragones de hielo en esta época y apenas se como defenderme y atacar… ¿Ser protector es difícil?_

— ¿Alexander sabes que sucedió con la magia? – Pregunta Ember… la cual, entra en la habitación y observa al dragón en una incómoda posición… ya que muestra su vientre…

 _De manera inmediata me reincorpore… olvido que estar de espalda y que una dragona lo vea… significa que estoy sumiso hacía ella… y bueno tampoco hay que malinterpretar… mi vista se dirige a Ember, mientras detrás se encuentra Rose… ambas desvían su mirada con un gran sonrojo..._

— Oh vamos no sean tan exageradas… olvido que no puedo hacer eso cuando hay dragonas cerca… - Expresé muy apenado y sonrojado

 _La mejor definición de un dragón es similar aún gato, cuando estos te muestran su barriga, significa que tiene confianza en ti… pero para un dragón es totalmente distinto. Según la ideología draconiana, estar de espaldas y mostrar tu vientre… y bueno todas las escamas del pecho y demás… es referente de que la dragona es la dominante… y si ella lo hace a mi... soy el dominante… un dominante puede hacer lo que guste con su pareja._

— Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso… - Dice Ember, la cual, intenta no mostrar su gran sonrojo

— Yo que puedo hacer… ustedes siempre llegan en un mal momento... Ugh, ahora es pecado acostarme sobre mi espalda – Bufe con molestia… solo por el comentario

— Ah… no tengo ningún problema con lo que hagas, si gustas lo haces de nuevo / _Pero si también me dejas estar sobre ti/_ – Menciona Rose, pero recibe un golpe en su pata por parte de Ember

— ¿Estas loca? No puede hacer eso, Alexander no ha entrado en duelo – Aclara Ember, pero por error el dragón celeste logra escuchar

 _Jamás escuché de algún duelo ¡Uy esto si me interesa! ¿Habrá algún premio en los duelos? Me gustaría participar contra alguien ¡Así práctico batallas! Pero creo que mejor le pediré duelo a Shapira mañana… a ver como me va ¿Será que acepta?_

— Ah… yo quiero tener un duelo… ahora que lo mencionas Ember ¿Alguna de ustedes dos se anima? – Dije con emoción, quiero saber el nivel que tengo actualmente

Creo que dije algo malo… o simplemente tomé por sorpresa a las dos dragonas. Ember tiene un sonrojo en su rostro al igual que Rose… simplemente ambas salen de mi habitación sin responder... claramente ambas están temblando por los nervios

— Oigan ¿Dije algo malo? Espérenme, Rose… Ember – Dije muy confundido, mientras sigo a ambas escamadas

 _Abandoné el cuarto de Alexander… es claro que no le he explicado el significado de un duelo… ese tipo de combates es para determinar quien es el dominante en una pareja de dragones, el ganador simplemente puede hacer lo que guste con su pareja, solo con una regla… manten sana a tu pareja, eso incluye actos sexuales… no importa como o donde_

 **Castillo de la amistad** :

Sin que nadie vigile el mapa, este por unos segundos muestra un intenso punto brillante en el castillo de las hermanas reales… para luego simplemente desaparecer sin dejar un solo rastro… no obstante, en toda Equestria la magia dejó de funcionar por algunos segundos.

 **Continuará** :

Gracias por haber leído este nuevo capitulo de El dragón aprendiz… tal vez ya notaste la tensión que existe entre Rose y Ember… pero bueno, las dragonas eligen a su pareja… para luego retarlos aún duelo… o a veces sucede al revés...

Si tienes algo que decir, puedes dejar un comentario, te lo agradecería de corazón ver su apoyo y es lo que más necesito en estos días. Sin más me despido y les deseo éxitos.

Si vez un error puedes enviar un MP con el párrafo para su corrección.

 **Próximo capítulo: Malentendido**

 _Siempre tengo problemas por situaciones tontas… pero este simplemente supera todas aquellas cosas que me han sucedido en la vida, me alegra al menos saber que les preocupo y que no simplemente lo hacen por lastima o piedad a mi ¡Te amo Ember! Ah... eso no saldrá o ¿si?_

 **Versión de Capítulo: 1.2**


	4. Malentendido

**Dimensiones** :

 _Todas las dimensiones siguen una línea de tiempo que el Dios Dragón conoce, las primeras seis dimensiones están conectadas entre sí, ya que están en una zona del universo donde existen muchas fracturas del tiempo. Los cinco guardianes por años han evitado el colapso de estas… y las han mantenido a salvo con gran éxito_.

 **Capítulo lll: Malentendido**

— ¿Alexander? Alexander, despierta… lo siento, no quería dañarte - Dice Shapira con voz muy preocupada

— ¡Quién diablos eres y qué le hiciste a Alexander? - Grita Ember, con gran enojo

— Oh por el amor del Dios dragón… Alexander responde ¿Estas ahí? ¿No estás muerto? - Pregunta Rose, quien se agacha para ayudar al dragón celeste.

Ember empuja a Shapira lejos de Alexander… la cual, vuelve a mirar a la líder dragón con enojo, está desconoce el estatus de la dragona quien ayuda al escamado de hielo y recibe un gruñido de advertencia

— Déjame ayudarlo, ustedes dos no saben lo que hacen, lo podrán lastimar - Advierte Shapira, la cual, intenta acercarse de nuevo al dragón de hielo…

— Alejate de él y busca a otro dragón, lo has herido - Responde con enojo la dragona rosa

— Lo siento… era la única manera de ayudarlo - Se disculpa la guardiana espiritual

Antes las palabras de Shapira, en la mente de Ember se forma gran cantidad de dudas acerca de lo ocurrido, una de ellas es ¿De dónde ha salido esta dragona y Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

 **Veinticuatro horas atrás; Monte Everhoof**

 _Salí de mi habitación detrás de Ember y Rose… bueno ninguna quiso aceptar mi duelo… vamos solo es una corta pelea y si resultamos heridos, yo puedo curar el daño, esa es una de mis habilidades y la uso muy poco en estos días_

— Deja de decir eso Alexander, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo… - responde Ember, la cual, se detiene en la cueva central al igual que Rose

— Yo podría aceptar el duelo… pero con una condición - Menciona Rose, la cual, mira el rostro de Alexander con inocencia

— No habrá duelo, ni hoy ni mañana ¿Queda claro? Nosotros tres somos muy jóvenes para realizar duelos - Avisa Ember… la cual, directamente le toma el mal sentido a lo que Alexander quiere decir

 _Oh vamos, un duelo no necesita tener una edad específica, incluso el tal Garble ha luchado en competencias contra otros dragones… ah pero como soy yo, nadie quiere duelos… bueno Rose sí, pero la veo muy emocionada, diría que demasiada… emocionada_

— Pero si tengo ciento doce años - Me justifique… mientras Rose se acerca un poco a mi…

— Wow ¿Ciento doce? Eso es genial, eres joven, fuerte y con resistencia - Aclara Rose, la cual, le guiña el ojo al dragón celeste…

— Basta Rose, no comiences con eso ahora, sabes que Alexander no conoce la cultura dragón, no te aproveches de su ignorancia - Le advierte Ember, la cual, se interpone entre la dragona rosa y el escamado celeste…

— Ustedes me tienen confundido… pero venga… olviden lo que dije, tal vez otro día le diga a alguien que me encuentre por ahí - Mencioné con tranquilidad…

— Wow, espera Alexander, te prohibo que andes pidiendo duelos, no estás preparado y te puedes meter en graves problemas - Menciona Ember, muy incómoda por la petición del dragón de hielo.

 _Ah… que le pasa a Ember, ni que estuviera pidiendo matrimonio joder, ugh, se que está en el código de los dragones ¡Yo no me se el código! ¿Alguien tan amable que me lo explique? Oh tengo a Spike él debe conocer un poco del código_

— Bien, no le diré a nadie… Creo que mejor iré a traer el almuerzo… lo dejé al otro lado de la montaña - Dije con voz neutral, mientras camino hacia la salida.

 _Espero que Ember y Rose no se peleen en mi ausencia… no quiero llegar y encontrar la cueva destruida, pero tengo poca energía como para volverlas a inmovilizar, mañana haré todo lo que Shapira me diga… a ver si puedo controlar mi fuego_

— ¿Por qué interrumpiste mi duelo? Esa era mi oportunidad de ser la dragona de Alexander… y tener una familia - Expresa Rose con gran molestia

— Engañarlo no hará que seas su pareja, te aprovechas de su ignorancia para estar con él ¿Qué diablos planeas Rose? - Le pregunta Ember, con gran molestia

— ¿Quieres saberlo? Por años fui obligada a tener huevos… pero nunca los ví crecer, con Alexander tengo la oportunidad de tener nuestros huevos, iniciar una familia, lejos de dragones como tú - Le explica Rose con voz atacante

— ¡Estas loca de remate! Eres una adulta y el apenas es un dragón joven, busca un dragón de tu edad - Reprocha la dragona celeste

— ¿Por qué lo haría? Puede que desconozcas los datos de un dragón de hielo, Alexander es un mar de vida, un dragón de hielo puede curar cualquier enfermedad de un dragón, no importa lo que tenga, imaginate ver crecer a nuestros hijos sin ninguna enfermedad - Menciona Rose, con un anhelo de ver crecer a sus huevos

— No lo permitiré, Alexander no va a caer en tus garras Rose - Le advierte la escamada celeste

— Puede que tengas razón, pero olvidas que él es un dragón de pensamiento libre… simplemente puede ocurrir una noche especial, la temporada de calor se asoma a la vuelta de la esquina Ember ¿Ya buscaste un dragón para ti? También debo recordarte que no tienes tiempo - Le pregunta Rose a Ember, la cual, queda en total silencio — Nosotras dos tenemos un mismo objetivo… es más que obvio, sé que Alexander ignora el código de los dragones… si no haces el duelo con él, lo perderás cuando menos lo esperes - Le advierte Rose, mientras se aleja de la líder de los dragones.

— No permitiré que le toques una sola escama Rose, no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente - Le dice Ember a la dragona rosa, la cual, solo ignora las palabras de la líder.

 **Por otro lado en Canterlot: 12pm**

La princesa Celestia se encuentra en la sala del trono junto con su hermana, ambas sentadas con un rostro tenso en un pequeño cojín rojo, bordado con hilo de oro y de la más fina seda. Frente a ellas se encuentra una larga alfombra roja y a su derecha hay varias columnas con diferentes grabados que se difunden en el suelo de mármol blanco. Debajo del trono, hay una pequeña fuente de agua que da un sonido relajante y armonioso, esta avanza hasta un pequeño agujero que repite el mismo mecanismo.

— ¿Sentiste ese aumento en la frecuencia mágica del árbol hermana? - Pregunta Celestia, con voz preocupada

— Claro que lo sentí… el árbol de la Armonía sabe que algo está sucediendo pero nosotras lo desconocemos - Responde Luna, con un tono de voz relajante.

— - _suspira_ \- El viernes hablaré con Starlight, necesito que ella se reúna conmigo y Dawild Abseen - Aclara la princesa Celestia, no muy segura de esperar tantos días

— Muy bien… ¿Pero por qué ese pegaso hermana? Entiendo a Starlight, pero Dawild… es un pegaso, te creería si al menos fuera a Alexander o Ember - Menciona Luna, no muy convencida con el plan de su hermana

— Tu no te preocupes… yo me encargo de hablar con ellos dos, por ahora lo más sensato es mantener esta información lo más segura posible, debemos encontrar la manera de eliminar la magia oscura que Schneider posee en su cuerpo - Advierte la Alicornio blanca, la cual, en los últimos meses ha estado tensa por el gran problema de ese unicornio.

Luna guarda silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que son interrumpidas por un soldado de su guardia… quien lentamente se acerca hasta el trono y les dedica una reverencia… momentos después este se reincorpora y mira a ambas Alicornios

— Princesa Luna, Princesa Celestia… el estado de la puerta que protege el Tártaro es crítica, en estos últimos días la magia en el interior ha ido en aumento y no da señales a reducir su fuerza… Cerberos continúa teniendo el control pero es cuestión de días que Schneider, Tirek y Cozy Glow tengan el poder necesario para destruir la entrada principal - Explica el guardia, con voz neutral y preocupada

— Muchas gracias por la información Ziizac… puedes regresar a tu puesto - Le avisa Luna, la cual, mantiene su rostro sin cambios ante la información

— A sus órdenes su alteza - Expresa el soldado, el cual, hace una reverencia y se retira de la sala.

— Habla con ese pegaso lo más antes posible… y llevalo con Twilight y Starlight para que planeen la manera de estabilizar la puerta del Tártaro - Le dice Luna a su hermana

— No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces, Twilight, Starlight y Dawild serán nuestra primera línea de defensa, es una lástima que Sunburst no pueda ayudarnos en estos días al igual que Star Swirld - Comenta la Alicornio blanca, con voz preocupada.

 **Castillo de la amistad: 2pm**

Las chicas han pausado un momento las clases con sus alumnos al haber sentido un aumento mágico anormal, por ahora, las siete se encuentran reunidas en el mapa cutie… el cual, no muestra ningún cambio o algún peligro que necesite alguna solución

— ¿Esto será normal? Yo sentí un gran cambio de magia que venía del Bosque Everfree hace algunas horas - Comenta Twilight, bastante confundida

— No lo tomes personal Twilight, la magia tiene sus días… algunos pueden ser más fuertes y otros más débiles, puede ser más estable o inestable - Comenta Discord, mientras flota alrededor de Fluttershy

— ¿Estás seguro que no nos ocultas información Discord? Eres el más sensible a la magia de todos nosotros - Le pregunta Starlight al draconequus con una mirada sospechosa

— ¿Por qué haría algo así? Somos amigos / _Pero no puedo revelarles que hay un guardián en físico… algo malo debe suceder como para que venga a la dimensión_ / - Dice Discord, quien no ayuda mucho…

— ¿Entonces no hay nada malo? - Pregunta Rainbow Dash, bastante confundida

— - _suspira_ \- Si el mapa no muestra nada anormal y la magia sigue fuerte… solo fue una interrupción por algunos segundos… - Menciona la Alicornio lila, con voz no muy convencida

— "Twilight, deberías enviarle una carta a Alexander.. el debe estar al tanto de todo lo que sucede… además podría asistirnos si ocurre alguna desgracia" - Murmura Fluttershy, muy tranquila

— Muy bien… lo haré de inmediato, las demás regresen a la escuela y continúen con las lecciones… muchas gracias por haberse reunido - Expresa Twilight, muy frustrada al no saber que ocurre

Sin oponerse a la decisión de la Alicornio lila, las chicas salen del Castillo, con la intención de reanudar sus clases. Por otro lado Twilight se reúne con Spike para formular una carta que enviarán a su aliado en las tierras heladas del norte… pero que al menos tardará varios días en llegarle...

 **Con Alexander: 3:30 pm**

 _Acabo de regresar del otro lado de Everhoof, solo estaba recogiendo las gemas que el día anterior había preparado para llevarle a Ember… y bueno también a Rose..._

 _Cree varios carritos mineros con mi hielo, en sí es fácil hacerlo ya que solo debo moldear el agua líquida mientras la congelo con mi aliento, claro que si me equivoco no podría arreglarlo… lo tuve que hacer al menos cinco veces para que quedara un buen carro. Solo pude traer uno sujeto con mis patas traseras._

 _Me acerqué lo más posible al suelo y solté el carro, el cual, se hunde algunos centímetros en la nieve pero no se rompe. Con las gemas a salvo, aterrice sin problemas en la nieve profunda_

— Wow Alexander ¿De dónde sacaste ese carrito y esas gemas? - pregunta Ember, la cual, sale para ayudar al dragón de hielo…

— Oh… yo las excavé en la otra ladera de la montaña… y traje algunas gemas que se muy bien que te gustan - Dije un poco sonrojado

— ¿Oh en serio? Muchas gracias, no debiste hacerlo - Expresa la dragona celeste, en voz alta para que Rose logre captar la indirecta…

 _Con cuidado empujé el carro de hielo hasta la cueva central, para simplemente usarlo como una mesa. Mañana planeo pasar a Ponyville y pedirle a Rarity si me puede fabricar una alforja… sería genial para comenzar a traer comida que no sea a base de gemas. Sin más, los tres nos sentamos alrededor del carrito de gemas… para estar más cómodos_

— Rose también traje algunas gemas a ti, las que más te gustan - Le dije a la dragona Rosa, la cual, sonríe rápidamente

— Oh… no debiste haberte molestado Alexander, que lindo de tu parte - menciona la escamada rosa, mientras mira a Ember con seriedad

— Sabes Alexander, estuve pensando que envés de quedarme un solo día en Everhoof, tal vez pueda estar más tiempo, incluso una semana completa - Menciona la dragona celeste, la cual, toma un zafiro con su garra

 _Mmmh una semana con Ember me parece genial, pero eso significa que debo mantener una línea constante de gemas… mi modesto almacén se ve abrumado por una dragona rosa con apetito de agujero negro…_

— Ah… pues me parece genial Ember… podemos hacer un millón de cosas - Le dije con emoción, mientras tomo una gema amarilla

— ¿No crees que es mucha presión para la comida en la cueva? - Avisa Rose, la cual, se abstiene de hablar con Ember

— Mañana iré un rato a Ponyville, le pediré a Rarity que me elabore una alforja, así no tendré que esculpir una con mi hielo algún medio para transportar gemas - _comenté sin preocupación_ — Además Rose, tu podrías ayudarme a encontrar más gemas… - Agregue con calma, mientras muerdo la gema

 _Aunque parezca extraño, el sabor de las gemas es increíble ¡Son piedras! Cada color tiene un sabor distinto, a Ember le gustan los zafiros, a Spike las esmeraldas y a Rose los rubíes… ya ustedes deben saber mis favoritas en este momento._

— Mañana habías dicho que ibas a la jungla ¿Verdad? - Pregunta Ember, la cual, observa al dragón celeste con una mirada tranquila

— Sí, Chrysalis me dijo que podía practicar mejor con mi fuego en un clima neutral - Dije con una gran sonrisa

— Y… Alexander ¿No has planeado tener huevos? - Me pregunta Rose, la cual, toma por sorpresa al dragón celeste por la pregunta

 _Pude ver una mirada de enojo de Ember hacia Rose, en verdad no tengo problemas para discutir este tipo de temas… como humano lo pensaría dos veces, ya que tendría veintiún años de edad… pero como dragón la cosa cambia, en verdad si se da la oportunidad no tendría algún_

 _problema, tengo una cueva, puedo defenderme y hay bastante comida… aunque bueno, tampoco hay que ir tan rápido, llevo pocos meses en este lugar..._

— Tal vez en algún futuro no muy lejano Rose, pero actualmente no planeo tener huevos, por ahora debo preocuparme por mi llama… esta un poco fuera de control - Le respondí a la dragona, mientras sonríe ante la respuesta

— ¿Seguro que quieres tener huevos tan rápido? Apenas estás entrando en la edad adulta - Le pregunta la escamada celeste, al final de todo le sigue el juego a su contrincante.

— Tener huevos es una gran responsabilidad… de igual manera si tengo o no ahora seguirá siendo un gran peso. No creo que alguna de ustedes quiera esperar "hasta estar listas"... y si dicen que sí me están mintiendo ¿Cómo puedes estar listo para algo que deben vivir? - Les dije a ambas dragonas

— Creo que mejor dejemos estos temas… - Menciona Ember, muy incómoda por el tema que están discutiendo

— Alexander ¿Crees que Schneider regrese a buscar venganza? - Le pregunta Rose, con voz muy preocupada

— - _No muy seguro_ \- No tengo ni idea… según Luna es imposible que él pueda escapar del tártaro, pero aún si su cuerno está roto, la magia oscura ahora forma parte de su ser… dudo que los ponys puedan detenerlo si escapa- Dije sin mucha preocupación.

 _Me es difícil de creer que Schneider ya fue derrotado, haberlo desterrado al tártaro simplemente ha provocado que ese unicornio se reúna con los seres más peligrosos… desde Tirek, hasta Cozy Glow y el Rey Tormenta… incluso todos ellos pueden estar planeando algo oscuro sin que nosotros lo sepamos._

— Si ese unicornio vuelve atacar, no quedará más opción que matarlo… - Dice Ember, con una expresión fría

— Sabes que no podemos matarlo… aún sí representa un peligro, el tratado que hizo tu padre con Celestia en el pasado es un obstáculo - Le dije a la dragona Celeste

— Entonces si un pony mata aún dragón ¿Ese pony será encerrado? - Pregunta Rose, con gran duda

— No exactamente… mientras un dragón esté en las tierras ponys, las reglas solo benefician aún pony - Responde la dragona Celeste, con voz molesta

— Pero… yo puedo cambiarlo ¿No? - Mencioné con seguridad…

— ¿Conoces el código de los dragones? - Le pregunta Ember al dragón de hielo

 _No conozco las reglas o el código de los dragones, pero según lo que he escuchado al yo ser un dragón de hielo, tengo un voto doble en cualquier decisión ya sea política como socia_ l…

— Desconozco el código, pero puedo hablar con Luna y Celestia para hacer un trato más justo y con menos desigualdad e irregularidades - Les dije a ambas dragonas

 _Aunque no quiero meter garra en problemas de terceros, ahora soy un dragón y no sería justo que no ayude al ser que soy, por lo que esta vez sí ayudaré un poco para que sea justo… después de todo yo vivo en tierras de ponys_

— No te preocupes Alexander… yo me encargo de las relaciones políticas con los ponys, así que solo deja que yo haga mi trabajo - Menciona Ember, la cual, mira al dragón de hielo con calma

— Bueno sí… pero eso no significa que no pueda ayudarte un poco, Spike también es un ayudante en las relaciones políticas - Expresé con voz tranquila

— Oh vamos Ember no seas mala, deja que Alexander también te ayude ¿No vez que él se está ofreciendo? - Le dice Rose a la dragona celeste

 **Con Wildfire: 5pm**

 _Desde que Michael, aquel humano cambiante abandonó este mundo, me alejé de Luna… no quiero lastimarla como ocurrió en el pasado, haberle lanzado aquella maldición me destruyó el corazón. Los libros de mi padre sé que son peligrosos y por eso debo cuidarlos de cascos o garras de desconocidos._

 _Schneider tenía el control del cuarto libro, una forma en que mi padre quería proteger sus invenciones e investigaciones fue este libro. Cubierto con piel de dragón negro y cosido con hilo de oro puro y en su centro hay una gema de color azul marino en forma de lágrima..._

 _No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona… se que soy el hijo de él pero desconozco su forma en que trabajaba… simplemente no le agradaba que yo estuviera cerca cuando él estaba investigando, tanto para protegerme como para que pocos supieran sus intenciones._

 _Star Swirld está de regreso en Equestria… fue mi maestro por un tiempo, pero él ocultó las invenciones de mi padre, no lo culpo… ya que quería proteger los libros… pero de una manera absurda ¿Acaso pensaba que alguien no los encontraría?..._

 _Aún no tengo un lugar claro de dónde puedo iniciar mi búsqueda, debo tener cuidado con los ponys que me relaciono, hace algunas horas sentí un cambio en la energía mágica, eso solo puede significar dos cosas. Uno, el mundo está en peligro inminente o Dos, un guardián ha entrado en su forma física al mundo… de igual manera no son buenas las noticias._

 _Conozco la naturaleza de los guardianes, estos en su forma astral son invencibles para cualquier mortal ¡No puedes dañar algo que no sea físico! Pero cuando entran al mundo de manera física, las cosas cambian, son susceptibles al daño pero eso no los hace débiles, su poder mágico y fuerza supera ampliamente a cualquier criatura, no quisiera luchar con uno de ellos._

 _Seguiré buscando… extraño a Luna, pero no quiero lastimarla, eso me destruiría… no olvido lo que le hice cuando encontré uno de los libros de mi padre… desde ese día perdí lo que más quería y ahora temo volver a repetirlo._

 **Escuela de la amistad: Estudiantes. 6:45pm**

Un pequeño grupo de jóvenes estudiantes, se encuentran leyendo y practicando la materia para los exámenes que pronto tendrán que hacer… aunque estos se encuentran charlando sobre todo lo sucedido en Equestria desde la llegada de Michael y la extraña aparición de un dragón de hielo.

— Entonces Smolder ¿Ember está en la montaña Everhoof con ese dragón nuevo? - Pregunta Gallus, un griffo de plumas azules y algunas color crema

— Sí… Hace algunas horas desde que se fue de las tierras dragón a la montaña a ver a ese dragón de hielo, todos los meses lo hace - Explica Smolder, con voz tranquila… y no le da mucha importancia

— ¿Acaso es una historia de amor de dragones? - Pregunta Silverstream, con voz muy emocionada

— Ah… no, yo diría que solo lo está conociendo, además ese dragón ya vive con una… - Responde la dragona naranja, pero lo piensan un poco antes de dar una respuesta

— Oigan chicos… ¿No deberíamos estar estudiando en vez de hablar sobre lo que está haciendo la princesa Ember? - Pregunta Sandbar con voz preocupada

— No seas aburrido Sandbar… tenemos todo el día de mañana para estudiar… y ya me duele el cerebro por ver tantas letras - Se queja el griffo de plumas azules

— De hecho podría haber algo entre ese dragón helado y la princesa Ember, es la primera vez en más de quinientos años que se descubre a otro dragón de fuego frío… - Comenta Smolder, la cual, al igual que el resto de los dragones sabe lo que sucede con Ember…

— Oh ¿Cuenta todo lo que sabes de los dragones de hielo? - Le pregunta Silverstream a la dragona naranja

— Ah… se sabe muy poco de ellos, solo vivían en lugares muy fríos y remotos… no les agradaba estar en tierras cálidas y su población se redujo hasta su extinción - Explica la escamada, con gran incomodidad.

 **Con Alexander: Algunas horas más tarde**

 _No recuerdo la última vez que tuve una charla tan relajada, sin problemas y de manera tranquila. Aunque los temas siempre se desviaron al doble sentido… pero es algo que nunca me ha molestado, ni estando en la tierra_

— Entonces Rose duerme al lado derecho y en la cueva izquierda duermes tu… ¿Dónde dormiré yo? - Pregunta Ember, mientras me vuelve a mirar

— Bueno tengo tres ideas. La primera es que duermas en la habitación de Rose. La segunda en el almacén de gemas "hasta yo dormiría ahí". Y la última, que duermas conmigo ¿Cuál prefieres? - Le propuse a la escamada Celeste

— Primero ella no dormirá conmigo… y tampoco puede dormir contigo - Alega Rose, la cual, se niega a la primera y tercer opción sin pensarlo dos veces

— Creo que estaré bien con las gemas, después de todo es lo normal en un dragón - Dice Ember, con voz tranquila

 _Rose sigue interfiriendo en las decisiones de Ember, es como si existiera una pelea interna entre ellas dos desde el momento en que se conocieron ¿Por qué hacen eso? ¡¿Al menos saben que no logran nada peleando?!_

— Deberías ir a descansar Alexander, el día de hoy fue muy pesado para ti… y mañana debes ir a Ponyville - Le dice Ember con voz amable al dragón de hielo.

 _Pues tiene toda la razón, mañana pasaré al pueblo y le pediré a Rarity si puede elaborarme unas alforjas… así podría traer mejores recursos tanto como comida, como accesorios y baratijas… quiero empezar mi colección de riqueza… bueno, así lo quiere Rose_

— Muy bien… ¿Nadie va a salir para cerrar la entrada y calentar el lugar? - Le pregunté a ambas dragonas, las cuales, se niegan con su cabeza…

— Ve y ciérrala Alexander… así ya podemos dormir - Comenta Rose, la cual, se retira a su lado de cueva

— Ah… yo también dormiré… - Avisa Ember, ya que desconoce la rutina de ambos dragones.

 **Ya en la mañana: 7:30am**

 _Hace algunas horas desde que Celestia subió el sol y Luna bajó su astro. Rose y Ember salieron a tomar el sol para calentarse un poco… no las culpo, pero la cueva en la noche puede llegar a una temperatura de menos veinte grados… y si cierro la entrada, sube a poco más de tres o cuatro grados, es una gran e importante diferencia._

 _Salí de la cueva con calma y pude ver a ambas dragonas curiosamente muy tranquilas juntas. Caminé hasta llegar a ellas, las cuales, disfrutan de los primeros rayos del sol… tampoco me molesta sentirlos en mis escamas_

— Chicas iré por algunas horas a Ponyville y después a la jungla… no peleen y no se coman todas mis gemas - Les advertí a ambas dragonas

— Está bien Alexander… solo ten cuidado y vuelve pronto - Responde Ember, con voz muy tranquila

 _Sin más que agregar, abrí mis alas y salí de Everhoof para tomar rumbo a Ponyville. Tardaré poco más de una hora en llegar al pueblo gracias al viento de cola… así es, volar tiene lógica… soy como un avión pero muy flexible… debo tomar en cuenta las corrientes de aire, así como la fuerza del viento y eso también incluye el arrastre de mis escamas_

— Vamos a desconfiar de él ¿verdad? - Pregunta la dragona Rosa, mientras observa a Alexander.

— Es claro ¿No? Él tiene que tener a alguien que le enseñe a manejar sus habilidades, no creo que él solo lo pueda hacer… no tiene el conocimiento - Explica brevemente Ember

— Entonces que estamos esperando… vamos a seguirlo - Dice Rose, la cual, hace una pausa en la pelea con un fin en común.

— Espera… hay que dejar que gane un poco de distancia o podría vernos y más a ti con tus escamas rosas y pelaje - Dice Ember con un plan mejor

 **Con las chicas: Una hora más tarde**

Con una mañana tranquila, las elementos se preparan para un nuevo día de clases, después de todo, ayer ignoraron el debilitamiento mágico que ocurrió por algunos segundos en toda Equestria. Por ahora todas se encuentran charlando en la sala del mapa cutie… o el trono de la Princesa Twilight.

— Chicas, Ember me dijo que Alexander está en camino… quiere hablar un momento con Rarity - Menciona la Alicornio lila, la cual, lee la carta que el dragón le envió

— ¡A mi!... ¿Qué querrá el que yo tenga? - Pregunta la unicornio blanca con voz tensa

— ¿Le tienes miedo? Si es nuestro amigo y aliado - Responde Rainbow Dash, con voz bastante confundida

— No… no es que le tenga miedo, jamás estuve tan cerca de un dragón que sea más grande que yo… claro sin mencionar a Garble y su pandilla de maniáticos - Comenta Rarity, bastante nerviosa

— " _Oh_ …" no te preocupes Rarity, Alexander es un buen dragón, él no te dañará y estoy más que segura si estás con él, más bien te protegerá, además no olvides que él te dio un montón de gemas - Responde Twilight con total seguridad

Aunque tres de las siete chicas son las que más saben de la vida de Alexander, ellas han tomado la decisión junto con Celestia, Luna y Chrysalis de que Alexander sea tratado ahora como un dragón y no como lo que fue en el pasado, así este se irá adaptando

— " _Recuerden que Alexander ayudó a Michael a lograr su meta_ " - Murmura Fluttershy, la cual, Discord no está con ella el día de hoy

La puerta del mapa se abre y Spike entra a la habitación tranquilamente y se acerca hasta la mesa del mapa, con el fin de dar algunas algunas palabras

— Chicas, Alexander ya llegó a Ponyville y desea hablar con Rarity - comunica el dragón morado, el cual, ha estado viendo en secreto a Smolder…

— Creo… que iré ya mismo - Expresa la unicornio blanca, muy nerviosa de ver al dragón celeste.

 **Con Alexander:**

 _Hace algunos minutos llegué al pueblo, fue más rápido de lo normal y gracias a la altura de Everhoof literalmente solo tuve que planear la mayoría del tiempo… pero tengo esa sensación de que algo o alguien me sigue… solo es un sentimiento_

 _Shapira debería ya estar en la jungla prohibida ¡Estoy muy emocionado! Quiero tener un duelo con ella, es lo primero que le pediré… se que Ember me dijo que no lo hiciera pero venga, una batalla jamás queda mal..._

 _Spike ya debió avisar a Rarity… y así fue, a los pocos segundos la puerta del castillo se abre y sale una unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena bien peinada y de color violeta o así es como se aprecia… pero en realidad su pelaje es de un color blanco hueso..._

— Hola Rarity ¿Cómo estás? - Le dije a la unicornio con gran amabilidad

— Oh… hola cariño todo bien gracias a Celestia ¿Qué te trae al tranquilo pueblo de Ponyville? - Le pregunta Rarity, la cual, se mantiene un poco nerviosa

— Todo muy bien… de hecho vine a pedirte un gran favor, si no es mucha molestia - Le dije con voz relajada

 _Puedo notar el tono nervioso de Rarity, no entiendo la razón si ya nos hemos reunido en varias ocasiones. Tal vez mi altura o el tipo de dragón que soy pueda ser una buena razón._

— Oh claro ¿Qué necesitas Alexander? - Le pregunta Rarity con voz muy amable.

— Sé que haces costura y me gustaría si pudieras elaborarme unas alforjas… ya sabes para cargar cosas… yo te pagaré lo que quieras - Le dije a la unicornio, la cual, se sorprende por el extraño pedido

— Oh… claro cariño, no hay ningún problema, pero necesito que vengas un sábado o domingo a mi boutique para poder sacar tus medidas y en cuanto al costo, no te preocupes por el precio, somos amigos y jamás les cobraría - Aclara Rarity, lo que provoca una sonrisa en el dragón

— Sabes que soy un dragón y el precio no es ningún problemas pero aprecio tu generosidad y la compartiré con otros… entonces llegaré el sábado por ahí de las diez de la mañana - Dije para confirmar la fecha

— Oh claro que sí cariño, es una excelente hora… será todo un reto hacer una alforja para dragones - Menciona la unicornio blanca, la cual, siente un poco de frío por la presencia de Alexander

— Muy bien… te lo agradezco, lamento tener que irme así pero ya debo retirarme, cuidate mucho Rarity - Le dije con voz emocionada

— Ten cuidado Alexander / _Tal vez mi miedo sea por lo ocurrido con Gargle hace varios años atrás, pero Alexander es un buen dragón_ / - piensa Rarity, la cual, observa como el dragón celeste vuela hacia el bosque Everfree.

Sin que Rarity lo perciba, dos sombras pasan volando con gran velocidad pocos minutos después de la partida de Alexander, con la misma ruta que esté tomó.

 **Cerca de la jungla Prohibida: Shapira**

 _Hace algunos minutos que llegué al posible lugar donde me reúna con Alexander. Ayer gracias al Dios dragón que ninguna de las elementos o princesas notaron la falla de la magia, pero eso sucede cuando ingreso por la fractura temporal frente al árbol de la armonía._

 _Tengo bastante conocimiento de los dragones de hielo… bueno es normal si formas parte de los guardianes, siempre debes saber un poco de todo. Alexander simplemente debe aprender a manejar su llama. Su resistencia, su mismo cuerpo se irá acondicionado a las habilidades hasta que no será problema que las use._

 _Es mucho más sencillo entrenar aún dragón de hielo, tienen mayor facilidad de comprensión y lectura. Lo mejor es que son buenos creando estrategias de lucha por su rápido pensamiento_

 _A mi alrededor, aproximadamente unos cien metros, el color de los árboles, plantas, animales y cualquier cosa… ahora es de blanco y negro por mi presencia… lo bueno que en este lugar será más fácil que ese dragón aprenda. Tenemos a pocos pasos un río… por si las cosas se ponen difíciles simplemente debo lanzarlo al agua._

 _No le dije el lugar de nuestra reunión a ese dragón... pero no debe ser difícil encontrarme, desde el cielo se puede apreciar el área gris que provoca mi presencia… y justo cuando lo dije, pude escuchar unos aleteos_

— ¿Shapira eres tú? - Llamé no muy seguro

— Así es Alexander… usa tu olfato no debería ser problema - Le grita la dragona celeste

 _Es extraño para mi tener un olfato tan agudo, pero Shapira tiene razón, cada dragón tiene un aroma peculiar que lo diferencia de otros, no estoy diciendo que sea una fragancia fea, por ejemplo, Rose tiene un aroma entre Rosas y orquídeas… y bueno su nombre es Rose. Ember tiene una fragancia entre canela y aserri… claro si un dragón no se cuida si puede oler mal._

 _Luego de algunos segundos pude ver a la guardiana, una dragona de escamas celeste_ (¿Como que predomina el celeste en los dragones?) _con espinas que van desde su cabeza hasta la cola de forma aserrada. Sus ojos son de un color entre rojo con iris anaranjada. Sus alas tienen el mismo color de sus escamas pero no presentan una garra, tiene escamas azul grisáceo que van desde su cuello hasta su bajo vientre. Es más alta que yo…_

 _Alrededor de ella la visión se puede tornar un poco borrosa, su poder como que desfragmenta su alrededor. En su pecho tiene un collar de oro con una gema carmesí en forma de diamante_

— Tu entrenamiento es corto mi amigo dragón, con solo aprender a controlar tu fuego es más que suficiente para que vayas aprendiendo el resto de tus habilidades - Comenta Shapira, la cual, camina alrededor de mi, mientras yo la sigo con mi mirada

— ¿Pero cómo lo haría si me agoto con cada habilidad? - Le dije con voz tensa

— _/Al parecer alguien estaba siguiendo a Alexander… La princesa Ember y una híbrida llamada Rose_ / Solo cierra tus ojos y relájate - Le dice la guardiana, mientras camina hasta estar frente a Alexander.

 _Puedo escuchar la respiración de Shapira… frente a mi, ella me supera en altura por al menos quince a veinte centímetros, puedo decir sin mentir que es más alta que Rose y Ember..._

 _— "Deja de pensar Alexander y solo relajate… olvida que existe nuestro alrededor, tu llama es así… debes aceptar como eres y sé uno con tu elemento_ " - Susurra la dragona, la cual, sin perder tiempo comienza a enseñarle al dragón celeste.

 _No puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí, mientras más lo esté… el Dios dragón podría saber que estoy violentando sus reglas… o incluso Herot podría saberlo y no se que me sucederá si se enteran._

 **Con Ember y Rose: Escondidas entre los arbustos**

Ambas dragonas ya han sido vistas por Shapira, pero ella no hace absolutamente nada para detenerlas, en cambio solo realiza un hechizo de silencio alrededor de ella y Alexander.

 _— "¿Por qué no escucho nada?"_ \- Pregunta Rose con gran duda

— " _No tengo ni idea… pero esa dragona me da mala espina, creo que quiere tener un duelo con Alexander"_ \- Argumenta Ember a lo que sus ojos pueden interpretar

— "¿ _Qué! Si es duelo, debemos interferir_ " - menciona Rose, muy alarmada, pero es detenida por la dragona celeste

— " _Espera… no puedes ir sin haber recabado información, toma nota y solo observa_ " - Le dice Ember a la híbrida.

Mientras ambas amigas espían de manera imprudente, Shapira continúa enseñándole a Alexander a controlar su llama, pero este se ha confundido con las indicaciones de su amiga.

— Shapira… no creo que esté funcionando - Le dije sin abrir los ojos…

— Mmmh… mejor siéntate y sigue manteniendo tus ojos cerrados… concéntrate, no te distraigas con los sonidos de tu alrededor - Comenta Shapira, la cual, se mantiene frente Alexander

— Puedes retroceder un poco, me siento incómodo tenerte cerca de mi hocico - Dije con voz incómoda

— ¡Concentrate Alexander! No te quejes y solo olvida tu alrededor, siente el sonido del río… siente la fuerza y la paz del agua corriendo - Aclara la dragona, con un poco menos de paciencia

 _No sé si esto sirva de algo… no noto ningún cambio o algo extraño en mi cuerpo ¿Shapira sabrá lo que hace? Sigo teniendo esa necesidad de escupir fuego por que sí… mi garganta sigue igual y tengo ganas de toser_

— " _Ah… esto será más complicado de lo que pensé"_ \- Murmura la guardiana

— ¿Sigo teniendo los ojos cerrados? - Le pregunté con duda

— Sí… probaré un método más ortodoxo, lucharas conmigo… cuando abras tus ojos comenzará la lucha ¿Entiendes? / _Si se enteran me van a destruir por lo que voy hacer, pero no tengo todo el día… lo lamento mucho Alexander_ / - Explica la guardiana con voz neutral.

— Muy bien… cuando quieras - Dije reincorporandome

 _Sin abrir los ojos tomé pose de lucha… no puedo escuchar la posición de Shapira y eso es una gran desventaja… pero es la que sabe y no dudaré en sus métodos. Con temor y una pizca de duda abrí los ojos._

 _La dragona está a pocos metros de mi, totalmente en pose de pelea y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sin siquiera mover una escama o algún músculo sentí una fuerte corriente de aire cruzar mi cuerpo de lado a lado. No comprendí nada hasta que vi que Shapira no se encontraba en su lugar ¿Ha desaparecido?… Al girarme mi cuello detrás de mí, vi que ella estaba detrás, con sus garras delanteras siendo iluminadas por una aura celeste pálido_

 _A los pocos segundos mi visión se torna gris y un fuerte dolor ataca sin piedad mi pecho… sin poder decir o expresar algún solo gemido de dolor, mi fuerza que me mantenía en pie… me abandona completamente y me desplomo al suelo… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Acaso perdí en un solo movimiento? No lo comprendo, todo mi alrededor se vuelve negro a los pocos segundos… hasta que de la nada estoy flotando en un mar de oscuridad ¿Ella me habrá matado?_

 _Seguí flotando en la oscuridad… hasta que esta comienza ser iluminada por una luz azul, que proviene de una llama en un pedestal de plata_ …

— Hola ¿Hay alguien por aquí? - Dije con voz nerviosa, mientras me acerco a la llama

 _Soy humano… ¿Por qué soy humano? No tiene sentido… solo hay dos razones para que sea un humano. Una de ellas es que me han aplicado un hechizo de transfiguración. Dos, que en realidad esté muerto y este sea uno de esos juicios._

 _Llegué frente al pedestal que mantiene la flama… que flota en el pedestal que tiene una forma de garra…_

— ¿Hola? En serio ¿Dónde estoy? - dije con voz nerviosa

 _¿Cómo es que consigo en meterme en este tipo de problemas? Solo quiero aprender a ser un dragón de hielo… no quiero dejar en mal a esos dragones legendarios._

 _La única fuente de luz proviene de la llama azul en el pedestal… ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí la llama? Pero esta no da calor… se que es fuego, su sonido es igual pero no tiene sensación térmica_

 _— - suspire_ \- ¿Y ahora qué hago? - Expresé con molestia, mientras miro la flama

 _No sé cuánto tiempo pude haber estado mirando el fuego… pero extrañamente me dio curiosidad por tocar… sé que es tonto pero bueno, es lo mejor que puedo hacer después de todo. Con cuidado de poner atención por si me lastimo, acerqué la mano al fuego…_

 _Este simplemente no genera nada… al tocar la llama está directamente se pasa a mi mano… lo que me comienza a asustar, instintivamente sacudí la mano con la intención de apagar el fuego, pero está más bien comienza a extenderse… pero no me genera ningún tipo de dolor_

— ¡Coño! Apagate, apagate, apagate, apagate… - Expresé con miedo, sin dejar de sacudir la mano

 _Me lo merezco... morir quemado por mi estupidez ¿Por qué no me duele? Al volver a ver mi mano la llama extrañamente desapareció… sin dejar rastro alguno, mi mano sigue igual sin ningún daño… pero ahora sin la flama, sin darme cuenta estoy nuevamente en la oscuridad_

 **Con Shapira** :

 _Hace cinco minutos desde que le dí el reinicio a Alexander… no sé que nombre tendrá el truco pero siempre funciona para que un ser de otro mundo pueda adaptarse al lugar en que se encuentra… lamentablemente las dos dragonas que estaban espiando han creado muchos problemas… más de lo que pensé_

— Mantente alejado de Alexander iNi siquiera se mueve! - Expresa Rose, la cual, intenta reanimar al dragón de hielo, mientras Ember vigila fijamente a la guardiana

— Me permiten poder verificar su estado… esto está tardando mucho - Bufa Shapira, la cual, vuelve a mirar el cielo

 _El alrededor sigue con un tono entre gris y negro… y aquel pensamiento de Alexander sobre que desfragmento mi alrededor… bueno es algo que no puedo controlar, a menos que el Dios dragón así lo desee, al menos tengo el fragmento y puedo pausar el tiempo_

— Callate y solo quédate ahí donde estás y no te muevas - Le dice Ember, la cual, provoca un suspiro por parte de la guardiana

— Esto ya me está aburriendo… - Comenta Shapira, mientras se sienta en el pasto, a pocos pasos del río

— ¿Te parece divertido casi haberlo matado! - Mira la líder dragón, la cual, se acerca a Shapira

— - _Con curiosidad_ \- ¿Qué planeas hacer? Tu y la híbrida no me permiten ver su estado - Aclara la guardiana, la cual, sabe que su amigo no está en verdadero peligro

Con mucho enojo, Ember intenta golpear a la escamada celeste con su puño, pero ella simplemente con su garra derecha detiene el ataque y la empuja con gran fuerza para ganar distancia.

— No hagas eso… - Le advierte Shapira, la cual, pierde su sonrisa

— Oigan… las escamas de Alexander están tibias… ¿Eso es normal? - Pregunta Rose, con voz preocupada

— _"Y aquí viene_ " - Murmura Shapira, mientras observa detenidamente al dragón de hielo

Una fuerte onda de choque, lanza a Rose y a Ember algunos pasos de distancia… mientras tanto, el dragón de hielo nuevamente se incorpora, muy confundido por lo sucedido pero sin ninguna herida

— Ah… ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? - Pregunté con gran duda, mientras sacudo mi cabeza para poder acomodar mis ideas

Ember y Rose… se levantan nuevamente, mientras tanto Shapira se me acerca… y gira varias veces alrededor de mi ¿Hice algo malo?...

— Mmh, mucho mejor, tu elemento al fin ha aceptado tu forma de pensar y ser… no debería ser problema para ti, pero debes tener cuidado Alexander, tienes dos personalidades en tu mente y eso crea caos en tu elemento. Tu parte humana no entiende tu forma de actual y viceversa. De esta manera no deberías tener problemas pero no te descuides, tus sentimientos como dragón están despiertos y te será difícil controlarlos pero con el tiempo los comprenderás. Solo una cosa más - le dice la dragona celeste, mientras Ember y Rose se acercan confundidas

— ¿Qué sucedió? - Titubea Ember… la cual, no logra entender la situación

— Tienes una habilidad que no puedes controlar por sí sola, lentamente tus emociones, pensamientos y actitudes se iran refrescando a los de un dragón, no tendrás ningún problema seguirás pensando igual que como lo haces ahora… evita que te hieran mortalmente o tu habilidad de luz de vida se encenderá - Avisa la dragona, muy preocupada por la situación de Alexander

— ¿Qué tiene de malo esa habilidad? - Pregunta Rose, la cual, no entendió una sola palabra de lo que Shapira dijo

— Luz de vida es la última habilidad de un dragón de hielo, es muy peligrosa tanto para él como a todos los que están a su alrededor. Él no sabrá diferenciar enemigos de amigos y atacará a todo lo que le haga daño. Su talento le dará mucha más velocidad, fuerza, regeneración y magia pero bloquea su capacidad de recordar y si Alexander es herido mortalmente en ese estado, su muerte será inevitable… tarda al menos entre diez a quince minutos en poder recordar y una hora en poder volver a usar esa habilidad - Le explica Shapira, la cual, preocupa al dragón celeste

— ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? - Pregunta Ember, mientras mira a la extraña dragona

— Entonces Shapira… solo debo practicar de ahora en adelante ¿No? - le pregunté a la guardiana, la cual, asiste con su cabeza

— Tu elemento lentamente borrara tus recuerdos humanos y los adaptará a los de tu forma actual… es la mejor manera para que puedas vivir sin tener doble personalidad, aproximadamente en un mes deberías estar mucho mejor que ahora… lo siento Alexander, pero debo retirarme… he pasado mucho tiempo y se pueden enterar que estoy aquí - Comenta la dragona, mientras su collar comienza a palpitar con fuerza

— Ten cuidado y muchas gracias - Le dije muy agradecido

 _Del cielo cae un rayo de colores que lentamente absorbe a la dragona hasta hacerla desaparecer, dejando muy impactadas a ambas… espías. Al instante toda la zona vuelve a retomar su color así como el sonido… y el rayo desaparece sin dejar marca en el suelo_

— ¿Qué! ¿Adónde se ha ido? ¡Quién es Alexander? - Le pregunta Ember, muy confundida

— Es Shapira, una de las cinco guardianes espirituales y encargada de cuidar esta - Dije muy tranquilo

 _Me siento mucho mejor… claro que el golpe que Shapira me dio ahora si que duele… sin decir que tenía un problema de identidad por el cambio de humano a dragón… ¿Michael pasó por lo mismo o solo yo!_

— ¿Por qué estás tibio Alexander? - Pregunta Rose, la cual, toca la espalda del dragón con su garra

— Oye… no hagas eso… Shapira me ayudó a controlar mi fuego de una manera rudimentaria - Expresé con voz incómoda… no me agrada que toquen mi espalda así porque sí...

— Por eso fue que te atacó… - Menciona Ember, muy temerosa por haber intentado atacar a la guardiana

— Tengo un problema de compatibilidad con mi elemento… o algo así y ella me ayudó a arreglarlo / _Joder ¿Acaso funciono, algo así como una computadora vieja? Shapira me arreglo literalmente a golpes…/_ \- Pensé con gran duda

— Entonces… ¿Ya estás bien? - Le pregunta Rose al dragón de hielo

— Digamos que sí… solo que debo aprender a usar mi elemento… se supone que mi fuego está controlado - Respondí un poco inseguro

 _Cuando Rarity me logre hacer las alforjas, vendré a este río cerca de la jungla prohibida a practicar… como dijo Pharynx, con tareas monótonas, mientras Ember me enseña combate cuerpo a cuerpo y defensas. Ya no debería haber problema con mi descontrol del frío._

— Te siento más caliente… ah no en el sentido opuesto - Dice Ember un poco apenada

— Creo que mejor regresemos a Evehoof… ya se está haciendo de noche, esa tal Shapira debió alterar el tiempo - Menciona Rose, la cual, se mantiene cerca de Alexander

— Oigan ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? - Les pregunté a ambas escamadas

Ember y Rose cruzan sus miradas por un segundo… es más que evidente que las atrape, me estuvieron siguiendo desde que partí de la cueva… oh vamos no soy un bebé para que me tengan que cuidar siempre

 **Con Shapira:**

 _Hace algunos minutos que regresé a mi lugar para seguir cuidando las dimensiones dos, cuatro y el vacío entre la cuatro y la quinta. Tuve el tiempo suficiente para eliminar con la orbe el registro de mi viaje a la cuarta. Si Herot se entera, estoy muerta._

 _Pasará algunos días hasta que pueda saber si lo hice de manera correcta y sin crear caos en la línea temporal de la dimensión cuatro._

 _Ahora en adelante ya es deber de Ember y Rose de enseñarle a Alexander a luchar y a defenderse y queda por cuenta de él practicar y mejorar sus talentos mágicos y cuerpo a cuerpo. Mi entrenamiento simplemente era de ayudar a su elemento a aceptar la parte humana de ese dragón… y es así como lo hizo, pero lentamente esa parte se irá perdiendo con el tiempo hasta que sea un dragón por completo… como lo debió hacer siempre._

 _Aproximadamente en un mes ya tendrá la capacidad de sentir emociones, su personalidad y actitud del dragón que debió ser en el pasado._

 _Aunque lo que diga suena horrible, no le afecta en nada, de hecho es para bien de él. Sin que pueda controlar su fuego, sería imposible que madure y aprenda. Él ya puede comenzar una familia cuando quiera… lo merece... Prepárate Alexander la oscuridad en tu mundo está por liberarse, debes aprender rápido y adaptarte o estarás perdido… la guerra de los diez mil mundos está cerca_

 **Continuará** _:_

En fin… hasta aquí el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado mucho, no olviden dejar algún comentario dando su opinión personal, así como dudas e inquietudes ¡Todo lo pudo responder! Sin mas les deseo una excelente semana y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

 **En el capítulo siguiente: Práctica helada**

 _Gracias a la ayuda de Shapira, Ember tiene la oportunidad de enseñarme a defenderme y atacar ¡Incluso está más emocionada que yo! Rose también participará, tanto para que aprenda a defenderse y atacar ¡Un entrenamiento en el frío del Monte Everhoof!_


	5. Practica Helada

**Alexander:**

 _Al haber entrado a Equestria sin la protección de un hechizo, el alma de Alexander pasa a su nuevo cuerpo, mientras el anterior fue borrado. Lentamente su parte humana será eliminada. La explosión en Everhoof simplemente aceleró ese proceso. Su mente humana no fue comprendida por su parte dragón, lo que le ocasionaba conflictos a la hora de poder controlar su elemento._

 _Shapira le ayudó a su elemento a comprender su parte humana y así este también le ayudaría a migrar sus pensamientos, sentimientos y deseos a los de un verdadero dragón de hielo como debió ser en el pasado… este cambio no le traerá problemas pero al principio le será difícil entender sus instintos y deseos._

 **Capítulo lV: Práctica Helada**

 _En verdad Ember se toma en serio sus entrenamientos, ya veo por qué pocos dragones quieren acercársele… bueno, ninguno de ellos tiene tanta experiencia en combate y defensa como ella ¿Quién querría ser el hazme reír de una dragona? Los dragones son muy orgullosos._

— ¡Basta! Ember por favor… detén esto ya... estoy muy cansada - Se queja Rose muy fatigada por el ejercicio extremo

— No hasta que yo lo diga, lo sucedido contigo y Schneider no debe volver ocurrir, debes aprender a defenderte y atacar cuando lo necesites - Aclara la dragona celeste la cual, no está agotada

 _Pues claro, cuando practicas todos los días con una ansia enfermiza, es evidente que Ember tiene mejor condición física que Rose y yo juntos… lo peor de todo es que tengo calor por todo el ejercicio ¡Y estoy en una puta montaña cubierta de nieve y soy un dragón de hielo! No me agrada el calor y no es algo que lo odie… no entenderían mis sentimientos si no son un dragón helado_

— Sigue así Alexander, un dragón debe estar muy bien entrenado si quiere ser fuerte y temible - Dice la escamada celeste, la cual, ayuda a Alexander y Rose

— Lo estás disfrutando demasiado… tú no has movido una sola garra desde que iniciamos - le dije agotado… de tanto estiramiento O calentamiento

— Bueno… sería una lástima que mis escamas se ensucien en la nieve, además yo no tengo problemas para defenderme ni falta de habilidad - Comenta Ember, mientras se acerca hacia el dragón celeste

— Bromeas… llevamos ¡Cuatro horas sin descansar! Y apenas Alexander el día de ayer supo controlar su fuego - Menciona Rose, la cual, no soporta más y se desploma en la nieve

— Rose tiene razón Ember, no puedes explotarnos de esta manera… mis garritas ya duelen y queman… - Dije con voz molesta… por el pesado entrenamiento

— Bien… par de llorones, descansen… mañana seguiremos pero les irá peor - Advierte la dragona celeste con una gran sonrisa en su cara

 _Tengo la leve corazonada que desde este día hasta varios meses después… Rose y yo entraremos en una fase de duro entrenamiento por parte de Ember. Al menos descansar algunos minutos ayuda que pueda volver a tener mi temperatura base y recuperar mi energía_

— Gracias Ember… por no habernos matado - Dije acostándome en la nieve… mientras le doy una cálida sonrisa a la dragona

— No me agradezcas Alexander, ustedes dos seguirán practicando y mañana tendrán un combate, es la mejor manera en que pueden practicar sus movimientos - Menciona la escamada celeste con una mirada tranquila

— ¿Estas loca? Podemos resultar heridos - Dice Rose, no muy segura

— Bueno, puedo aplicarles un hechizo de reducción de daño, así mismo, Alexander podría curarte o el mismo curarse si resultan heridos - Propone la líder dragón, con un plan en su mente

— No tengo ningún problema, de hecho es una buena idea, olvidaba que mi saliva es curativa de tanto no usarla - Dije con una mirada seria… totalmente cubierto de nieve de patas hasta el cuello

 _Si hiciera esto como un humano, posiblemente tendría un horrible calambre en todo mi cuerpo por el brusco cambio en la temperatura… lo bueno que como dragón de hielo, esos cambios no me afectan ¡Puedo controlar mi temperatura en cierta medida! Puedo decidir si hago que la temperatura de mi alrededor se enfríe o no ¡Ya no está sin control!_

— Pero eso es trampa… Alexander al menos sabe defenderse - Menciona Rose muy disgustada con la idea

— Sí, pero eres un dragón… al menos debes tener una mínima idea de como defenderte, Alexander tampoco es un experto en atacar o defenderse, pero al menos lo hace - Menciona Ember, la cual, se sienta entre Rose y Alexander

— Pues sí, de hecho esa es una de las razones por la que quiero practicar… además soy un dragón, eso es lo nuestro… y no saber atacar o defenderse es casi una sentencia de muerte - Dije con una voz seria

 _Ese comentario lo deduje con el paso del tiempo que llevo actualmente en Equestria, desde la pelea con Daybreaker que me llevó a perder mi humanidad, hasta los confines de otro universo donde conocí a una gran amiga… sin mencionar el regreso y la lucha contra Torch y las dos pesadas batallas contra Schneider. Una en el oeste y la otra en Ponyville_

— Pues… estás casi en lo correcto, han existido casos donde un dragón decide no participar en combates, duelos o simplemente peleas amistosas… pero siempre saben luchar - Expone Ember, lo que confunde al dragón celeste

— Lamento preguntar chicas ¿Pero qué es la diferencia para ustedes entre tener un combate, tener un duelo o una lucha amistosa? - Le pregunté a Ember y Rose

 _Creo que mi pregunta tomó por sorpresa a ambas dragonas… más que todo a Rose quien de inmediato me vuelve a mirar, eso me incomoda ya que no se si es algo malo… últimamente esas palabras no las entiendo… son solo sinónimos_

— Ah… Los combates entre dragones son para escalar los rangos, existen cuatro y son en los juegos, liga de bronce, liga de plata, oro y Garra de Fuego. Una batalla amistosa básicamente el mismo nombre lo dice… es solo una pelea sin importancia y un duelo… ah - _incómoda_ — Un duelo es…

— Un duelo es una lucha entre dos dragones de sexos opuestos para poder definir quién es el dominante en una relación, si el macho gana puede decidir lo que desea hacer con la hembra, si la hembra gana, puede decidir lo que desea hacer. - Interfiere Rose, la cual, se levanta del suelo

— … Ah sí, eso… gracias Rose - Comenta Ember, con voz incómoda, mientras desvía su mirada

— …

— Y bien… creo que lo que les pedí ayer estaba un poco mal… - _me rasco la barbilla_ \- ¿Y por qué ninguna de las dos simplemente no me lo dijo ayer… incluso casi lo hubiera hecho sin saberlo ¡Pude meterme en problemas! - Aclaré con voz un poco molesta

— Es que lo decías de una manera muy… ah -

— La forma en que nos lo pediste ayer fue muy directa y no encontramos la forma de negarnos… a un duelo, nosotras dos debemos conseguir una pareja al igual que tu antes de la temporada de calor - interrumpe Rose, pero ayuda a Ember

— Que interesante… en verdad lo lamento, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba queriendo decirles… lo bueno que al final todo se aclaró y nada llegó a más - Dije con voz tranquila

— Si claro… pero al final de todo siempre tendrás que hacer un duelo… debes elegir a alguien Alexander - Comenta Ember, la cual, se sienta entre la nieve

— ¿Es broma verdad? ¿Que pasa si no quiero hacerlo? - Le pregunté a la dragona celeste, mientras me observa con seriedad

— No tienes muchas opciones… actualmente los dragones machos son muy escasos debido a que mueren en peleas y las guerras, por eso las dragonas en épocas de calor siempre buscan procrear… los huevos pueden tardar años en eclosionar y pocos dragones logran llegar a la adultez - Explica Rose, la cual, casi no le permite hablar a Ember

— Con el paso de los años, los dragones han reducido su número, actualmente creo que rondan los dos mil doscientos - Revela Ember, bastante tranquila

 _Vaya… es normal que una conversación termine con referencias sexuales… no puedo hablar sin que un tema llegue a algo incómodo ¿Será algún mensaje subliminal? Ostia… la situación de los dragones es un poco mala, pero supongo que es normal. Se que los ponys tienen dos mil quinientos ejemplares… aunque ellos no mueren por guerras o peleas sin sentido_

 **En Canterlot:**

La situación en el castillo es bastante tensa, el grupo de guardias que custodian la entrada del tártaro en las cercanías de las tierras de los dragones junto con dos dragones armados, han detectado y sentido una gran presión mágica. Actualmente se encuentran hablando con Celestia y Luna en la sala del trono… totalmente a solas para evitar filtraciones de información

— Princesa Celestia, debemos hacer algo, la puerta de purga del tártaro no durará para siempre con todo ese poder en su interior - Expresa Return un guardia dragón de armadura de oro blanco

— ¿Hermana de que fue construida la puerta del tártaro? - Pregunta Celestia con voz preocupada

— La puerta del tártaro fue construida con gemas mágicas… desde tiempos antiguos con la existencia de los dragones de hielo, su estómago era capaz de ingerir vetas de metales con gemas y este al fundirse lo escupen en una piedra negruzca mágica muy resistente e indestructible… la puerta puede resistir un máximo de diez mil toneladas de presión mágica por metro cuadrado si es que los sellos logran resistir primero - Explica un dragón de escamas blancas, el cual, porta una armadura que protege su cabeza y lomo… pero no tiene alas

— Los sellos mágicos mantendrán la magia contenida gracias a la magia del poderoso cetro de heliotropo de la princesa Ember… pero cada sello pierde poder y eventualmente se romperá. cada sello representa un elemento de un dragón: Fuego, agua, hielo, viento, metal, tierra, oscuridad, magia, fuerza, fusion, plasma y energía - Explica el otro dragón, el cual, tiene escamas negras y porta una armadura blanca que solo protege su cabeza y espalda

— Muchas gracias por la información ¿Cómo reforzamos los sellos? - Pregunta Luna, la cual, observa con una sonrisa a los dos dragones de su misma altura

— No se puede hacer… para reforzar o cambiar un sello hay que cancelar todos los actuales, cada sello refuerza al siguiente y actualmente no existen dragones de fusión, electricidad, oscuridad, viento ni metal… solo disponemos de siete sellos… - Explica el dragón de escamas blancas

— ¡Guardia! Llama de inmediato a Starlight y a Dawild Abseen al castillo, solicitud de asistencia inmediata - Indica Luna, con voz preocupada

— El sello de plasma está soportando la presión de la magia… lamento tener que retirarnos princesa Luna y Princesa Celestia, pero debemos informarle a nuestra líder, si los doce sellos se rompen el mundo estará en peligro - Aclara el dragón de escama negras, mientras se retira al igual que su compañero

Sin más que comentar, las princesas y el dúo de guardias observan como los dos escamados se retiran de la sala del trono. Mientras tanto las dos princesas nuevamente retoman la idea de planear una estrategia para defenderse.

— ¿Creen que nuestra magia sea suficiente para reforzar los sellos del tártaro? - Pregunta Luna a los dos guardias

— No lo sabemos princesa… la magia de un dragón es superior a la de un pony… aunque tal vez si aplicamos un hechizo superficial en los sellos, sea algo de ayuda - Expresa el guardia, muy dudoso a su respuesta

— Si hacen eso romperán la puerta de purga… - Avisa una voz muy conocida tanto para Luna como a Celestia

En medio de dos columnas, un Alicornio de pelaje rojo y melena anaranjada se acerca a la sala del trono, donde esté tranquilamente le da una cálida sonrisa a Luna… mientras tanto los guardias lo observan sorprendido al jamás haber sentido su magia ni su presencia

— La puerta de purga del tártaro en sí no es la entrada principal, esa puerta que se encuentra en las tierras de los dragones es un respiradero. El antiguo líder de los dragones antes de Torch, construyó esa puerta para evitar que peligrosos monstruos y seres escaparan del tártaro e ingresaran al mundo. El único problema es que la construcción de esa puerta debía ser capaz de dejar salir los residuos de la magia, por lo que fue sellada mediante doce esencias de los dragones más poderosos. La puerta de purga por eso tiene una forma de medio arco con una coloración azul eléctrico, al romperse generará un vórtice al tártaro y solo se puede sellar con la energía de los dragones - Menciona Wildfire, el cual, conoce mucha información… incluso más que una biblioteca

— ¿Qué debemos hacer querido Wildfire? - Le pregunta Luna con voz preocupada, pero feliz de ver al Alicornio

— Lo mejor que podemos hacer es brindar nuestra ayuda a los dragones, si lo de los guardianes dicen es verdad, están queriendo salir por la zona menos protegida del tártaro… pronto una lucha comenzará. Yo que ustedes prepararía las armaduras del ejército contra demonios, fuego y magia - Advierte el Alicornio rojo… lo que provoca una mirada de asombro por parte de todos los oyentes.

 **Castillo de la amistad: 1 de la tarde**

Luego de transcurrir el almuerzo sin ningún problema. Twilight recibe una carta de hoja roja… con un sello de cera con el símbolo de una "C" en una mancha de cera azul. Actualmente la Alicornio se encuentra organizando su agenda… ya que como directora y Princesa, su tiempo es muy limitado.

— ¿Spike esta carta de quien es? - Pregunta Twilight, la cual toma con su magia el papel rojizo

— Oh ah… llegó hace una hora, pero olvidé decirte… es que me quedé charlando con Smolder... - Se disculpa Spike, mientras ordena algunos archivos en un pequeño armario

— Bien… espero que no sea nada delicado o tendremos problemas… - Menciona Twilight, el cual, toma la carta con su magia

 **Querida Princesa Twilight:**

Espero que tengas un buen día pero me temo que no traigo buenas noticias el día de hoy. Desconozco si has sentido una extraña distorsión en la magia, pero es debido a que en estos últimos días, una creciente magia oscura ha estado golpeando la puerta de purga del tártaro. La puerta de purga es otra " _salida_ " del infierno… no por donde entraste la última vez. Esta entrada se localiza a poco más de tres kilómetros dentro de las tierras de los dragones, fue bloqueada por una construcción dragón con sellos mágicos pero está siendo atacado incesantemente día y noche. Es de suma urgencia que envíes a Starlight a Canterlot al igual que a todas tus amigas… esto no es un simulacro, Equestria y el mundo está en peligro así que estamos en estado de alerta máxima. Necesito que me ayudes a contactar a Ember y a Alexander con urgencia. Cualquier información te la diré cuando sepa más información. **Atentamente** : Princesa Celestia

 **PD** : Por favor trae los libro de sellos draconianos y la Cultura de los dragones… nos será útiles en este día

— Spike suspende las clases ahora mismo y llama a las chicas con urgencia, debemos partir a Canterlot lo más pronto posible, por cierto, enviale una carta a Ember resumiendo la información de esta carta… ¡Pero rápido Spike! - Expresa la Alicornio muy alarmada, mientras sale corriendo a su castillo, para buscar los libros

— ¡Oye espera pero dime que!... " _ya se fue"_ \- Menciona el dragón morado, mientras toma la carta rojiza para leerla

 **Universidad superior de magia:**

En una aula en particular, un grupo de jóvenes unicornios tienen lecciones bastante profundas sobre los secretos que oculta la magia, pero muchos de los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso dudan de la habilidad de su profesor…

El profesor es un pegaso de ojos negros, cabello negro y tiene un bigote negro. Su pelaje es de un color verde turquesa y sus cascos son separados con pelaje de un tono verde más claro, tiene una altura superior a los de clase…

Pocos estudiantes confían en él, ya que es un profesor de magia pero es un pegaso… lo que deja al aire esa incertidumbre sobre su desempeño en la magia

— Es por eso, que no importa si eres un griffo, un pony terrestre o un pegaso, cualquier ser que habite este mundo, tiene en su interior una minúscula energía de magia, no importa lo pequeña que sea la llama, todo ser la puede usar si es lo suficientemente fuerte - Explica el profesor, con voz tranquila…

— Pero somos unicornios… ¿Como se supone que vas a explicarnos el uso de magia? - Le pregunta uno de los estudiantes, muy dudoso de la habilidad de su profesor

— Bueno existen ciento un maneras que puedo explicarles a usar magia, pero dudo que sea necesario ¿Ustedes han venido a la Universidad a aprender a usar magia como si fueran niños o prefieren saber todos sus secretos? - Le pregunta el pegaso verde turquesa, el cual, tiene toda la atención de los estudiantes

Sin alguna advertencia, un grupo de guardias entra al aula, lo que asusta un poco a los jóvenes unicornios, pero confunden al pegaso. Jamás él había estado en medio de un operativo de algún estilo y menos que un grupo de guardias armados ingresan a su clase

— ¿Eres el profesor Dawild Abseen? - Pregunta un guardia de armadura plateada…

— Así es ¿Ocurre algo? - Pregunta el pegaso, con una expresión tranquila… aunque sienta miedo.

— Debe acompañarnos a Canterlot, la Princesa Luna lo ha solicitado de inmediato - Explica un guardia de armadura de bronce

— ¿Esperen qué sucederá con la clase? - Pregunta Dawild, el cual, no dejará su clase

— No se preocupe, ya lo tenemos resuelto, acompáñenos ahora mismo - Responde un tercer guardia, un unicornio de pelaje grisáceo y porta una armadura cobriza

Sin poder negarse a la petición, el pegaso se retira de la clase, mientras los estudiantes observan con gran sorpresa la situación… todos desconocen que sucederá con la clase… o su profesor

 **Montaña Everhoof: 2:30pm**

 _Después de que Ember por fin dejara de destruirme con sus pesados entrenamientos, fui al menos durante una hora a la jungla para pescar… sí así como lo lees, volé de Everhoof hasta la jungla por pescados, pero con un buen fin y es para practicar mis habilidades y bueno comer algo diferente_

 _Descubrí que puedo seguir reduciendo la temperatura de mi alrededor siempre y cuando así lo desee… o sea debo estar concentrado y querer enfriar mi alrededor. Traje al menos dos kilos de salmón de río para todos._

 _Llevo bastante tiempo comiendo gemas al igual que Rose y no debe ser saludable para ambos… es necesario comer aunque sea algo carnico o podríamos tener deficiencia de las proteínas y vitaminas… ya tu sabes._

 _Con cuidado entré a mi cueva, no me gusta dejar a Rose y Ember solas, no es que crea que vayan hacer algo obsceno, si no miedo a que peleen…_

— ¿Tengo cara de ser un gato para comer pescado? - Pregunta Rose, la cual, observa al dragón de hielo dejar una canasta (De hielo) con pescados

— Si no te agrada no comas, pero no comerás solo gemas toda tu vida - Respondí con voz seria

— Wow Alexander ¿De dónde has cazado estos pescados? - Pregunta Ember, mientras toma uno para observarlo

— ¿Acaso nunca has visto un pez? - Le pregunta Rose con una voz molesta

— En las tierras de los dragones, es muy difícil conseguir este tipo de pescados, es un manjar pero son muy escasos. De al menos dos horas de cacería se podría conseguir al menos dos o tres - Menciona Ember, la cual, devuelve el pescado a la canasta de hielo

— Bueno… tengo mis contactos para poder conseguir mis propios productos, anda coman que para eso los traje - Dije con una sonrisa

 _Me agrada el avance en la relación que tenemos Ember y yo. No es muy común que un dragón muestre tanto interés en alguien, ya que según lo que Shapira me dijo en mi viaje… los dragones son un poco infieles… más que todo las dragonas debido a su rol…_

— Mmm… ¿una carta? - Comenta Ember, la cual, no logra probar el pescado, ya que su cetro brilla y genera una carta rojiza.

— No sabía que tu cetro podría recibir correos - Mencioné con una sonrisa, mientras le doy un mordisco al pescado… para estar crudo no sabe tan mal, después lo intentaré cocinar

 **Querida Princesa Ember:**

 _Espero que tenga un estupendo día en su visita al Monte Everhoof, pero no le escribo con buenas noticias: Hace algunas horas un dúo de guardias que vigilan la puerta de purga del tártaro, advirtió de un incesante y fuerte golpe contra la barrera que mantiene separados ambos mundos. No puedo tomar cartas en el asunto ya que tu debes tomar las decisiones más delicadas. Actualmente los sellos mágicos aplicados cerca de dos mil años, soportan la fuerte presión…_ \- **Atentamente** : Zaragon - Consejero real draconiano.

— Oh.. por el amor del Dios dragón - Expresa con gran preocupación la dragona Celeste, mientras coloca el pescado que iba a comerse en la canasta helada

— Alexander… debo volver urgentemente a las tierras de fuego - Se disculpa la escamada celeste, mientras levanta una gran sonrisa en Rose, pero borra la del dragón celeste

 _La forma en que Ember me dijo que debe irse, deja en evidencia que algo malo ocurre… pero no quiere decirme una razón. La carta solo ella la puede ver, tiene alguna especie de hechizo que lo protege… En verdad no me gusta meterme en problemas de terceros pero si ella necesita ayuda, no la abandonaré._

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? - _suspiré_ \- No quiero pasar tanto tiempo aquí arriba Ember, no sabes cuando desee que vinieras - Dije con un tono de voz triste… pero el comentario elimina la felicidad de Rose

— Mmh Claro que puedes venir, además podrías ser un poco útil. Te explicaré todo cuando lleguemos a las tierras de fuego… debemos volver muy rápidamente - Menciona la dragona, mientras se levanta al igual que el dragón helado

— Muy bien, no se preocupen yo los acompaño con mucho gusto, hace décadas que no exploro Equestria ni sus alrededores - Comenta Rose, la cual, se interpone en la relación.

 **Por otro lado en Canterlot:**

Fuera de la sala del trono, dos guardias observan la llegada de Dawild Abseen, mientras tanto estos se detienen frente a la gran puerta de madera… protegida por otros dos guardias armados con una armadura pesada

— La princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia esperan a alguien más, espere mientras llega la segunda invitada y la Princesa Twilight - Avisa Ziizac, aquel joven guardia de la fuente

— ¿Puede al menos explicarme por qué han interrumpido mi clase? - Pregunta muy indignado el pegaso de pelaje verde turquesa

— No tenemos permitido revelar información tan delicada, solo espere aquí y las princesas le evacuarán tus dudas una vez que charles con ellas - Responde uno de los escoltas, el cual, se retira momentos después.

Por más de quince minutos… el pegaso fue obligado a permanecer parado en la puerta de entrada al trono, en espera de algún compañero que este no conoce. Hasta que luego de alrededor de veinte minuto, llega Starlight muy agitada con unas alforjas en su lomo

— Wow… Lamento el atraso chicos, pero me han avisado con poco tiempo y apenas pude traer los libros que nos han pedido - Expresa Starlight, quien llega corriendo junto con Twilight

— ¡Le dije a Spike que no volviera hacer eso! Oh por Celestia, una hora de atrasado en una importante reunión ¡Esto es terrible! - Menciona Twilight, la cual, respira agitadamente

— / _La Princesa Twilight y su alumna también fueron llamadas… esto no debe ser algo bueno ¿Pero por qué me llamaron a mi_?/ - Piensa el pegaso, muy nervioso por la situación

— Pueden entrar, buena suerte… Equestria los necesita - Comenta Ziizac, un guardia de armadura de plata

Absteniéndose de decir alguna palabra. Dawild, Twilight y Starlight observan la puerta abrirse, al ser rodeada por un aura blanca. La primer imagen que pueden ver es un dragón de escamas azul-violeta, quien porta un casco que protege su cabeza y unas placas de acero rojo que protegen su vientre, lomo y costillas.

Además hay gran cantidad de guardias, generales, ingenieros, científicos y grandes expertos en magia. Los tres invitados, caminan a pasos rápidos a la sala del trono

— Me alegra que al fin hayan llegado, la situación es bastante preocupante - Avisa Luna, con voz irritada

— Que alegría verte de nuevo Dawild, hace semanas que no charlamos - Comenta Celestia, la cual, mira con una gran sonrisa al pegaso verde turquesa

— Oh, déjame presentarte a mi Ex-alumna Twilight Sparkle, aunque creo que sabes que es princesa y su fiel estudiante, Starlight, ella es buena en magia - Le explica Celestia con tranquilidad

— Mucho gusto, me llamo Dawild Abseen y soy profesor de magia en la Universidad de Canterlot - Menciona el pegaso levemente nervioso

— Excelente presentación pero no perdamos tiempo… pero temo que no traemos buenas noticias. Twilight ya debes conocer un poco la situación pero quien mejor lo sabe - _llama al dragón_ \- Él es Konrac, guardián de la puerta de purga que fue enviado por Ember - Revela Luna, mientras el dragón de la misma altura de la princesa de la noche se acerca

— Es gratificante saber que fui escuchado por las princesas, Torch jamás le dió importancia a tal puerta… pero ahora es un poco tarde - Comenta el dragón, con una voz que pone de punta el pelaje de todos

( _Es un tono de voz muy profunda que da escalofríos al escucharla… y te pone la piel de gallina_ )

— ¿Pueden explicarnos lo que está sucediendo? - Pregunta el profesor, el cual, quiere ir directo al grano para pensar alguna solución de manera rápida pero efectiva

 **Tierras de los dragones: 1 hora más tarde**

 _No me agrada estar cerca de estas tierras, aquí hay grandes pozos de lava, lagos, charcos, volcanes y hace mucho calor… pero bueno, lo que está pasando es sumamente importante y no dejaré a Ember sola… aún si significa que sea muy vulnerable..._

 _Ella y yo si vinimos, lamentablemente Rose no puede venir al ser tema de líderes y extrañamente yo soy uno de ellos. Por ahora me encuentro dentro de una extraña cueva de piedra negra con símbolos dibujados de color verde fosforescente. Sin siquiera haber entrado, puedo escuchar un fuerte impacto entre cada dos o tres minutos en el interior de la cueva ¿Qué coño sucede?_

— Princesa Ember, Konrac ya se encuentra en Canterlot como lo ordenó, los sellos se mantienen sólidos pero no resistirán los impactos por tanto tiempo - Aclara el dragón de escamas blancas, el cual, habló con Luna y Celestia horas atrás

— Han sentido alguna otra extraña anomalía con la puerta Sing - Pregunta la dragona Celeste con preocupación

— La magia está creciendo, una magia maligna… desconocemos su origen pero Cerberos dice que todo se encuentra bien, por lo que no confiamos en sus palabras - Revela el dragón blanco, con voz bastante seria

 _Ostia… puta ¡Puedo leer los símbolos en las paredes! ¿Cómo es eso posible si jamás recibí una clase de lectura Equestriana? Seguí caminando y observando los extraños escritos… hasta que sin darme cuenta llegue al interior de la cueva... Al levantar mi vista vi incrustado entre la pared una especie de portal semicircular de una piedra negra, con doce símbolos verdes fosforecentes arriba en el marco. En el medio del portal hay una especie de campo de energía de un color azul brillante, con grandes fracturas que lo cruzan de lado a lado. Rápidamente pude escuchar como Ember, al igual que el otro dragón, se acercan junto a mi_

— Alexander, no puedes entrar aquí… vamos debes salir - dice Ember, la cual, en un descuido el dragón de hielo entró en una zona prohibida

— ¿Sabes por qué dice en la pared " _Вход в Чистилище_ "? - Le pregunté a Ember, mientras ella mira la pared y se rasca su barbilla… creo que hable un idioma desconocido...

 _Pude percibir una gran sonrisa en el rostro del guardia dragón, este se me acerca rápidamente… creo que he dicho algo bueno o no… quien sabe, me he equivocado muchas veces, pero nunca he leído textos antiguos que no son de la tierra._

— Increíble ¡Puedes leer el lenguaje antiguo de los dragones de antaño! Princesa Ember eres una genio ¡Él podría ayudarnos a descifrar los códigos que dejaron los maestros constructores, además forma parte de los dragones de hielo! - Comenta con gran emoción el dragón de escamas blancas

 _Un fuerte estruendo proveniente del portal sacude la cueva… algo está queriendo entrar y no debe ser nada bueno si proviene del purgatorio o mejor dicho del infierno… ese golpe en verdad me sorprendió e incluso puedo decir que me sacó un susto, es como si un gigante golpeara el suelo con su puño_

— Alexander ¿Qué dice la roca arriba de la puerta? - Pregunta Ember, con voz llena de curiosidad

— " _эта дверь должна быть заряжена каждые 100 лет или его сопротивление будет минимальным"_ Dice que " _Esta puerta debe cargarse cada 100 años o su resistencia será mínima"_ \- Dije con voz preocupada

— Esto está mal… ¿Sabes si mi padre la recargó con la magia del cetro en su reinado? - Le pregunta la dragona celeste al guardia dragón

— Lo siento princesa, pero Torch en su largo reinado jamás se acercó a este lugar, los sellos actuales son los mismos con que fue elaborada la puerta… jamás han sido renovados en toda su existencia - Explica el escamado, con voz preocupada

 _Es bueno que todavía estén los doce sellos, pero se sabe que en cualquier embestida, esta se puede romper… o simplemente todos al mismo tiempo… el tiempo es limitado y apenas puedo luchar y dudo que vayan a ser fáciles_

— ¿Tienen alguna idea para recargar los sellos? - Le pregunté a ambos dragones

— Mi cetro los puede recargar sin problemas, pero para eso debo eliminar los sellos, eso abriría el pasaje y tardaría algunos minutos en poder cerrarlo… - Menciona la dragona celeste, con voz preocupada

— La princesa Ember tiene razón, entre las columnas que hay en la cueva, cada una de ellas tiene uno de los símbolos que muestra el cruce, eliminar los sellos dejaría entrar a Equestria los seres del submundo - Dice el dragón de escamas blancas

— Si no podemos recargar los sellos, solo queda prepararse para una dura batalla - Comente con voz angustiada

— Lo sabemos, pero tenemos una gran ventaja, quienes salgan del tártaro su poder es menor en nuestras tierras y tu eres un dragón de hielo, estos dragones tienen gran fuerza y resistencia a los ataques de demonios y magia - Aclara el guardia, lo que alerta a Ember

( **Nota** : _Cualquier ser que pase más de dos semanas naturales en el tártaro, inmediatamente pasará a formar parte de la clase demonio, aunque mantiene su forma común y su misma fuerza_ )

— Ember… creo que debemos intensificar mi entrenamiento - Le dije a la dragona celeste

— - _con curiosidad_ \- Yo puedo ayudarte en ese campo, mi padre es bueno entrenando tu raza de dragón y tal vez puedas aprender todo los secretos en pocos días - Expresa el guardia dragón.

 **Castillo de Canterlot:**

Una larga conversación ha estado activa durante algunas horas, pero la charla no ha logrado rendir frutos como para poder crear una manera de aumentar la resistencia de la puerta de purga.

Por ahora Luna, Celestia, Starlight, Twilight, Dawild y Konrac se encuentran en la sala del trono, en una tensa e incómoda charla de soluciones rápidas… los demás ponys que habían llamado, fueron enviados de regreso, ya que no cumplían los estándares de Konrac

— ¿Qué tal si ustedes dos realizan un hechizo de protección y otro de fortalecimiento? - Pregunta el pegaso verde turquesa, mientras vuelve a mirar a Starlight

— La idea no está mal Dawild pero no estamos tomando en cuenta de que es un portal - Avisa Twilight, mientras flota varios papeles hacia ella

— Un portal no necesita protección, por lo que el hechizo simplemente no daría su efecto… si no al contrario y sería peligroso usarlos… los dos hechizos en sí pueden matarnos si el portal los rechaza - Comenta Starlight… lo que hace pensar más al pegaso

— Tomen en cuenta que el portal fue construido por los dragones de hielo… y su magia era superior y más pura que la actual - Dice Luna, la cual, se encuentra sentada junto a su hermana

— Ningún hechizo de protección o fortalecimiento tendrá efecto… sólo la magia de los dragones tiene el poder para aplicar esos hechizos. Magia de contención, fuerza o aprisionamiento si es efectiva - Comenta Konrac, un dragón que ayuda a Ember en lo que necesite

— No podemos luchar contra la magia de Schneider… es magia oscura y no tenemos el poder para enfrentarlo sin perecer en el intento - Comenta Celestia, bastante molesta

— Ember me explicó que el usó el libro del nigromante… es magia totalmente oscura y muy poderosa… solo existe alguien capaz de poder enfrentarlo - Menciona el dragón, el cual deja sin una respuesta a los ponys

— ¿Puedes revelarnos quién es ese ser que pueda enfrentar a Schneider? - Pregunta Luna, la cual, observa al pegaso verde turquesa y al resto…

— Un dragón de hielo… pero debe estar entrenado, son los únicos con la doble resistencia a hechizos y demonios de una manera natural - Revela Konrac con un tono de voz que eriza el pelaje de todos

— Tenemos un dragón de hielo… pero no está entrenado, hace algunas horas que Ember comenzó a entrenarlo - Menciona Luna, con voz muy preocupada

 _Konrac vuelve a mirar a Starlight y a Twilight, los cuales, están planeando con el pegaso color verde turquesa una manera de reforzar la puerta de purga del tártaro. El dragón rasca su barbilla mientras piensa rápidamente_

— Se quien es… puede ser útil pero es necesario que sepa luchar, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, preparen a sus guardias… hechicen armas y armaduras o no podrán sobrevivir - Le aconseja el dragón guardián

— ¿Qué opinas de Alexander… será capaz de ayudarnos? - Le pregunta Celestia, mientras observa al escamado

— En este momento nadie es útil, solo la princesa Ember… ella tiene el poder suficiente para restaurar los sellos, pero es demasiado tarde - Le responde Konrac… con su voz que eriza la piel

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que no somos útiles si estamos ayudando a resolver un problema de los dragones? - Se queja Dawild, con voz muy molesta

— La puerta de purga fue creada ya que ustedes comenzaron a desterrar ponys, enemigos y todo tipo de monstruos sin ninguna restricción al Tártaro… eso causó un desequilibrio y aumentó el poder negativo en el tártaro. El primer líder dragón encontró esa peligrosa entrada y construyó un poderoso sello para evitar que seres peligrosos escaparan, jamás ningún pony supo esa historia hasta el día de hoy - Explica el dragón guardián, el cual, mantiene de punta el pelaje de todos.

Con la respuesta del dragón, Dawild Abseen guarda silencio y regresa nuevamente a ayudar a Starlight y a Twilight… mientras Luna y Celestia piensan lo que el ayudante de Ember les explicó. Aún así, el ambiente tenso y el estrés se perciben en la habitación real.

 **El tártaro: Cuevas profundas**

En un lugar lleno de grandes pozos de lava, así como gigantes mazmorras y zonas de sufrimiento eterno como las tierras del hambre o las zonas heladas. Pero en otro lado, por un gran castillo de piedra azul rodeado por grandes cascadas de lava y antorchas de fuego morado. En la entrada del castillo se puede ver un gran grupo de seres desterrados por Luna y Celestia en todos sus años de liderazgo…

— Azrael, Cerberos sigue manteniendo su vigilancia en la puerta principal y ha estado ignorando la ventana de purga - Menciona Dark Blessing, un extraño unicornio que porta un arco y un carcaj en su lomo. Su pelaje es de un color negro con melena azul y tiene un pañuelo de color rojo que tapa su boca y nariz

— Excelente noticia Dark, mientras Schneider mantenga su magia oscura en un alto nivel, los sellos de la puerta de protección no lo soportarán por mucho tiempo y mientras el flagelo siga embistiendo con toda su fuerza… nadie de la superficie podrá detenernos - Expresa Azrael con un tono de voz de ultratumba

— Azrael, la princesa Ember se encuentra en la puerta de purga y tiene un dragón de hielo, eso no son buenas noticias - Revela Tirek, el cual, también se ha unido al bando enemigo.

— ¡Un dragón de hielo! ¡Es imposible que exista otro en estos tiempos!... No podemos enfrentarnos a ese dragón al cruzar la barrera, seremos muy vulnerables a sus ataques - Aclara el líder de los demonios, el cual, piensa rápidamente una solución

— ¿Qué te preocupa Azrael? Un débil dragón no puede detenernos, Cerberos lo sabe y por eso no ha revelado nada al mundo de la superficie - Expresa Dark Blessing, un unicornio arquero

— Un dragón de hielo es un formidable luchador, tiene gran resistencia en combate contra seres del inframundo, sin mencionar sus ataques fríos. Ninguno de ustedes tiene el poder de ganarle… y creo que lo mejor es esperar - Dice Azrael, con voz dudosa

— Eres un estúpido, no puedes temerle aún solo dragón, si tu no quieres salir de este lugar no hagas nada, nosotros saldremos y conquistaremos el mundo superior - Dice un unicornio de piel negra y melena gris, pero no tiene su cuerno

Con gran enojo, Azrael toma su cetro y con su magia atrae a Schneider con gran fuerza al nivel de sus ojos. El unicornio intenta resistirse pero no logra superar la magia del líder de los demonios…

— Puede que seas el único del submundo que tiene magia oscura, pero eso no significa que tengas el poder en decidir cuando salimos. Si gustas morir contra el dragón de hielo seguiremos con el plan, pero no tendrás el apoyo de Dark Blessing ni los demás - Expresa el demonio. Un ser bipedo alto que viste una capucha roja, su rostro es una calavera con dos cuernos enrollados. Su cetro es una hoz de hueso con una gema azul brillante en el mango. Al estar de pie alrededor de él se genera un área morada que debilita a los enemigos...

— Suelta a Schneider Azrael, nuestro enemigo no somos nosotros si no esos ponys y dragones de la superficie - Dice Tirek, con voz molesta

— Todos ustedes juegan con mi paciencia y tu Schneider, por ser el nuevo y único que pueda usar magia negra no te hace nada especial - Advierte Azrael, el cual, con gran fuerza lanza al suelo al unicornio

Schneider se golpea su cabeza en el suelo, esté inmediatamente se levanta e intenta atacar a Azrael, pero Dark Blessing lo anticipa y detiene la acción del unicornio

— " _No lo hagas Schneider, no puedes luchar contra el líder del inframundo_ " - Dice Dark con un susurro débil pero claro

— ¡Todos ustedes son unos cobardes, solo siguen las órdenes de este mentiroso en espera de un futuro mejor! - Grita el unicornio negro, mientras todos escuchan las palabras del pony

— Te equivocas Schneider, ellos no siguen mis órdenes, sólo les di un pequeño regalo a cada uno a cambio de sus servicios ¿Qué tal tu? ¿Quieres hacer un trato a cambio de tus servicios? - Pregunta Azrael, mientras observa al unicornio negro

 **Tierras de los dragones: Puerta de purga**

 _Es difícil mantener seguro un lugar si nadie lo apoya… Ember es la primera que va a recargar los doce sellos de protección. Por pura casualidad fui útil a la hora de traducir los escritos, no sabía que podía traducir ese tipo de escrituras de los dragones de antaño… eso me deja muchas dudas ¿Comó puedo leer eso?_

— Azrael algo debe estar planeando, los golpes contra la barrera han disminuido y eso no es nada bueno - Expresa el dragón guardián, encargado de velar la puerta

— Esto no es bueno, si recargo ahora los sellos, es muy probable que algo pueda ingresar al mundo… de igual manera la barrera podría ceder en cualquier impacto - Dice Ember, la cual, no puede pensar claramente

— No abras la puerta Ember… lo mejor que podemos hacer es prepararnos para una batalla - _miro el techo_ \- Yo pensaría en eliminar esta cueva y dejar al descubierto el pasaje, si la puerta se rompe, una lucha será más fácil que en una cueva - Mencioné mientras observo mi alrededor

 _Con el paso de los días he aprendido a planear estrategias de lucha, me es fácil comprender los patrones de batalla de mis enemigos y dependiendo de que tan largo sea el combate podría ganarle sin problemas._

 _Además, ahora mi cuerpo no despide el frío constantemente, si no cuando yo lo desee. Eso es genial cuando quiera debilitar aún retador sin que este lo perciba_

— Tu idea es magnífica Alexander ¿Acaso tu padre fue alguna especie de estratega militar? - Pregunta el dragón guardián, pero incómoda a Ember

— Ah…no, jamás conocí a mis verdaderos padres - Respondí con voz incómoda, mientras rasco mi cuello con mi garra

— Oh… lo lamento - Se disculpa el escamado, ya que desconoce la forma en que llegó Alexander.

Un fuerte impacto asusta a los tres dragones, mientras fragmentos de rocas caen por todos lados debido al temblor ocasionado por el golpes a la barrera…

— Ember debemos prepararnos, no tenemos tiempo para entrenar, esta cueva debe estar despejada antes de que la barrera caiga - Expresé con voz preocupada

— Muy bien Alexander, práctica un poco con Sing, yo traeré algunos dragones más y a mi padre para liberar la cueva. Luna y Celestia están intentando descubrir la manera de aumentar la protección de este lugar… - Aclara Ember, la cual, lentamente se retira de la cueva

 _Vi como la dragona celeste se retira de la cueva… lo que está sucediendo es muy grave y no me siento listo para luchar, pero si no hay opción igual lo haré. Pude ver una extraña mirada de Sing ¿Que le ocurre ahora?_

— Sabes… cuando yo tenía tu edad los dragones adultos jóvenes éramos muy inquietos y en ese tiempo la Princesa Ember apenas era un huevo - Comenta el dragón… lo que confunde al dragón helado

— ¿Adónde quieres llegar con esta conversación Sing? - Le pregunté con voz dudosa

— No puedes negar lo que está frente a mis ojos, te gusta a la Princesa Ember, lo dice tanto tu forma de moverte al estar con ella como por tus expresiones en tu rostro - Aclara Sing, lo que avergüenza al dragón de hielo

— Maldición… ¿En serio soy muy obvio? ¿Crees que se de cuenta? - Le pregunté… simulando un posible miedo a esa pregunta

— ¡Arg! No te preocupes, tal vez seas muy expresivo pero eso es algo nuevo para una hembra, incluso podría ser cautivador, además eres un dragón de hielo, todavía tienes algunos meses para elegir a tu futura pareja y nadie había estado tan cerca de la princesa como tu lo has hecho… incluso podría decir que existe una leve conexión ¡Vaya! Es raro decirlo tratándose de un dragón de fuego y uno de hielo - Dice Sing, con un tono de voz emocionada

— Jejeje si - Expresé con voz muy incómoda

— No te preocupes Alexander, sigues siendo un dragón aún si eres de fuego frío… tal vez tardes algunos años en que todos tengan un poco de confianza, aunque es una lástima que seas el último de esa especie legendaria, me gustaría haber conocido a tus padres - Expresa Sing, con voz muy emocionada

 _Mi preocupación en estos momento no es tener pareja o mi relación con Ember, Schneider fue lanzado al Tártaro y ahora ese lugar se está revelando ¿Será ese unicornio que está provocando toda esta situación? Espero estar lo suficientemente entrenado… apenas lo he hecho siete horas he hecho y ni siquiera he peleado de verdad…_

 **En Canterlot:**

Con gran esfuerzo Twilight, Starlight y Dawild Abseen creen que han encontrado una manera de controlar la puerta de purga y mejorar su resistencia… Konrac ha revisado el hechizo pero no muestra mucha confianza a la solución de todos los ponys… Luna y Celestia mantienen una mirada nerviosa en el escamado

— Sellar nuevamente la puerta de purga representa un gran peligro al mundo de la superficie, ustedes deben dejar de enviar enemigos de su reino al tártaro o esto pronto se saldrá de nuestras garras. La puerta de purga no puede tener hechizos físicos o explotaría - Avisa el dragón, líder de la guardia de la cueva

— No tenemos otra opción Konrac, no podemos permitir que esos seres escapen del infierno - Dice Celestia con voz molesta

— Toma en cuenta que no solo los ponys vivimos en el mundo, los dragones también sufrirán si esa entrada cae - Dice Dawild, con voz bastante tensa

— Los dragones mantenemos esa puerta segura, la última vez que cayó fue hace cuatro mil años en lo que se llamó la guerra de los mil años. Nuestra raza luchó contra los demonios del tártaro y enemigos que fueron desterrados por los antiguos reyes de su especie, jamás nadie supo esa lucha… miles de dragones perdieron la vida en esa guerra y gracias al antiguo líder dragón, se creó esa puerta… No lo volveré a repetir pero ya saben como fue construida - Menciona el dragón, el cual, en su cabeza porta una armadura y una coraza en su lomo.

— _/Al menos los dragones de las cuevas son pequeños y no seres gigantes como el padre de Ember_ / Entonces Konrac ¿Qué debemos hacer? - Le pregunta Twilight, la cual, detiene su lectura al igual que Starlight y Dawild

— Se los había dicho… la puerta podría soportar algunas horas o varios años, aún así, La princesa Ember no puede recargar los sellos sin abrir la entrada - Aclara el dragón de altura pequeña

(Konrac, Sing y Return son dragones de cavernas, con una altura de 1.50m, 1.70m y 1.75m, ya que su cuerpo se adaptan a vivir en cuevas pequeñas)

— ¡Pero tenemos el hechizo listo, Solo debes ir al cruce y aplicarlo! - Le dice Dawild Abseen al dragón, con voz frustrada

— Lo lamento, no esta en mis garras ese tipo de decisiones, les sugiero que sus ponys más poderosos vayan a la puerta de purga y ayuden con lo necesario… en una hora debo regresar para saber cual es el plan - Menciona el dragón, con muy poca confianza en la solución de Starlight, Twilight y Dawild

 **Continuará…**

¡Hey! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Seguramente en el próximo podrán saber que está haciendo Michael en la tierra… él también tiene sus propios problemas pero no tan graves…

En fin, no olviden dejar algún comentario y si tienes alguna duda puedes enviar un mensaje privado, yo personalmente les evacuo su duda por interno.

 **Próximo capítulo: Recuento de enemigos**

Ah… Luna y Celestia planean enviarle a Ember una carta con todos los nombres de los ponys y enemigos que han desterrado ¿Cuántos serán? Espero que no sean muchos o que sean débiles… el tiempo se agota y aún no tenemos una solución definitiva.


	6. Recuento de enemigos

**Puerta de purga:**

 _Un segundo pasaje de salida del tártaro. Este lugar es una ventana de salida de los residuos mágicos, así como otras sustancias del infierno que escapan del submundo sin ocasionar daños o algún peligro_ (Normalmente en forma de calor) _Debido a los destierros, la cantidad de energía negativa ahora es mucho mayor y la puerta de purga apenas puede mantener cerrada la entrada por la magia ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo podrán soportar los sellos mágicos aplicados hace más de cuatro mil años por el primer líder dragón?_

 **Capítulo V: Recuento de enemigos**

 **Tierras de los dragones: Pasaje secundario al infierno.**

 _Hace algunas horas que Torch despejó la cueva y dejó el portal libre para la batalla. Ember cumplió lo que dijo y trajo varios dragones más… aunque me sentiría más feliz si fueran todo el puto reino que estuviera aquí… ayudándonos_

— ¿Tu padre no puede luchar con nosotros? - Le pregunté a la dragona celeste, la cual, se encuentra muy preocupada y muy dudosa sobre que acciones tomar

— Mi padre es muy lento en combate y es claro que sería un blanco fácil por su tamaño, además no todos los dragones están preparados para luchar contra seres del inframundo, llevamos milenios sin entrenar para esto Alexander y nos hemos descuidado... - Revela la dragona, mientras Sing se acerca rápidamente

 _El portal está a pocos pasos de mi… Ember solo trajo cuatro dragones más y no los puedo reconocer… bueno es obvio, no me he pasado mi tiempo en este lugar conociendo dragones… espero que sean útiles estos dos nuevos._

— Princesa Ember, Konrac ya viene hacia acá, llegará en algunos minutos, además las columnas de los sellos ya se encuentran listos para ser recargados una vez que caiga el cruce - Le avisa el dragón a su líder, la cual, mantiene una expresión bastante seria

— Debemos hacer un perímetro de lucha, si es posible llenar de magma la parte trasera del portal para lo que sea que salga del vórtice no pueda irse… eso nos haría más fácil la vida - Comenté, mientras lanzo ideas al aire

( _Aunque los demonios viven en el infierno, estos al entrar al mundo físico pueden generarse heridas con cualquier cosa, eso incluye el magma y el clima atmosférico, además mientras no tengan alas no pueden volar)_

— Eso será fácil de hacer, tomalo en cuenta - Dice uno de los dragones que Ember llamó, el cual, me da un saludo militar y se retira volando

 _Ese extraño dragón, simplemente se retira volando al igual que su compañero… yo no doy órdenes en este lugar, si no Ember… ¿Acaso ella me dió autorización para poder liderar? Si es así, joder no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo… mis ideas apenas es por mi experiencia y no tengo mucha_

— Ah… Ember ¿Qué fue eso? - Le pregunté muy indignado a la dragona celeste

— Ellos te ven como un líder… al igual que yo… ambos formamos parte de un linaje, tu por ser un dragón de hielo y último heredero de sus secretos y yo por ser hija de mi padre, antiguo líder de los dragones - Le explica la dragona celeste, con voz relajada

 _Sigo dudando acerca de la información de los dragones de hielo, no tengo ni idea de como liderar un grupo de dragones y menos cuando apenas puedo ser uno de ellos. No me siento cómodo… ¿Qué tal si uno de ellos me pide un combate? ¡Y si lo pierdo dudarían de mi!_

 _Vi como Konrac aterriza a pocos pasos de Ember y yo, ese dragón da miedo, pero es el que más sabe de todos nosotros sobre el portal al infierno… ya quisiera ver la puerta principal..._

— - _con calma_ \- Tranquilo Alexander, no lo tomes tan apecho, ser un líder no requiere ser alguien experimentado, solo debes tomar decisiones de manera correctas - Aclara Ember, con voz relajada y sin mucha preocupación por lo sucedido

— Si claro… lo intento pero no lo logro - Expresé con voz incómoda

— Princesa Ember, un grupo de ponis están pidiendo entrar en esta zona… han llegado hace algunos minutos - Les avisa Konrac, no muy feliz de estar cerca de ponys

— Oh, déjalos pasar Konrac, pero ten cuidado de que no se resbalen y caigan en la lava… esta cueva está en un mal lugar - Comenta Ember, mientras el dragón celeste está bastante nervioso

— Como usted lo desee Princesa, los ponys estarán en algunos minutos aquí, mis compañeros y yo nos mantendremos vigilantes en la base de la montaña - Le avisa el líder guardian

 _Konrac rápidamente abre sus alas y se retira volando hacia la base de la cueva… bueno el cruce no se encuentra en una cueva normal, primero se debe subir por un angosto camino serpenteante, con grandes y escarpados barrancos que llevan a una muerte horrible. Con algunos minutos de caminata la anchura del camino se reduce a un espacio de tan solo un metro y medio… para luego llegar a la entrada de la cueva, pero bueno ya la cueva no existe gracias a Torh y únicamente se encuentra el portal a pocos metros de subir la montaña._

— Luna y Celestia deberían estar enviando un mensaje en algunas horas, mientras tanto nosotros deberíamos ir preparando un plan para luchar, Ember se que no sabemos que puede entrar del cruce pero debo tener alguna referencia para al menos tener un plan - Le dije a la dragona celeste, mientras tanto, Sing escucha en silencio

— Es claro que las emociones de los guardianes y los demás dragones no es muy feliz… es evidente que estamos a poco tiempo de volver a entrar a guerra para mantener nuevamente eo mundo a salvo - Comenta el dragón de escamas blancas, con voz neutral

— Esa es mi preocupación, los dragones no estamos preparados para una batalla que se extienda por años… - Responde la dragona celeste, mientras observa el portal con temor

 _Nuevamente un fuerte impacto sacude el suelo del portal… pero esta vez al no haber techo de la cueva no caen piedras… El ambiente es bastante oscuro, los ánimos de todos se encuentran decaído y se la razón… nadie quiere morir en una guerra..._

— Ember no te preocupes, podrás resolver este problema - Le dije a la dragona, con voz muy convencida

— ¿Estás seguro Alexander? No tengo ni idea de que hacer… creo que tengo miedo por fallar y provocar una guerra - Menciona la dragona celeste con gran preocupación, lo que provoca dudas en sus decisiones

— - _tomo de los hombros a Ember_ \- Puedes hacerlo, no te rindas Ember, se que este es un gran problema y si no lo hacemos bien… el mundo será destruido, tienes todo mi apoyo en las decisiones que hagas… - Le dije a la escamada, la cual, intenta no colapsar por la presión…

(El _temor de Ember es fallar y provocar la guerra de los mil años y debido a que no existen tantos dragones, es muy probable que todo salga mal)_

— No te vamos a defraudar Princesa Ember… estamos a sus órdenes - Expresa Sing, mientras hace una reverencia

— Y yo también seguiré tus órdenes en lo que quieras pedirme - Le dije con voz tranquila, mientras retrocedo hasta llegar junto a Sing y dar una reverencia… jamás lo hice

 _Mis palabras toman por sorpresa a los dos dragones que están preparando un pozo de lava detrás de la ladera del portal… seguro no se esperaban que dijera que seguía las órdenes de Ember y que ya no daría más… No me siento cómodo liderando, sin mencionar que no se hacerlo_

— Muy bien gracias… se los agradezco y lo primero que debemos hacer es prepararnos para luchar, tomen rocas y hagan barricadas alrededor del cruce, también debemos aislar esta montaña para que la única forma de poder bajar sea que tengan alas o por el camino - Indica Ember, mucho más tranquila por las palabras de Alexander y Sing

 **Con las chicas y chicos**

Luego de no lograr un acuerdo con Konrac, las elementos junto con Spike y Dawild fueron enviados por Luna y Celestia a las tierras de los dragones, con el fin de asistir a Ember en la tensa situación.

Dawild, el profesor de la universidad de Canterlot también fue enviado con las chicas, por lo que fue presentado con ayuda de Celestia a cada una de las elementos. El pegaso es un poco reservado a la hora de charlar con el que apenas va conociendo, pero debido a la situación, este se mantiene mucho más activo.

— Jamás había venido a estas tierras tan lejanas - Comenta Dawild, lel cual, observa su alrededor con gran detenimiento las desoladas tierras

— Ninguna de nosotras ha estado en este lugar… no sabía que existía un lugar más caliente que un volcán - Aclara Twilight, con una mirada preocupada, al igual que todos, siente un terrible calor

— " _El aire es caliente y hay pozos de lava por todos lados… sin decir que el horizonte es de color rojizo al igual que el cielo_ " - Murmura Fluttershy, la cual, camina con gran inseguridad

— ¿Estás segura que es por aquí Twilight?… este lugar es mucho más peligroso que las cuevas de los dragones o cualquier otro lugar - Le pregunta Starlight a su maestra

— Será increíble esta aventura, sin Alexander estuviéramos aburridas en la escuela, aunque no me molesta decir que a veces un poco de tiempo para relajarnos es bienvenido... - Comenta Rainbow Dash, la cual, ha desistido de volar… ya que es peligroso para sus plumas

El grupo de ponys logra avistar como un dragón de escamas azules con morado aterriza a pocos metros, imposibilitando que puedan continuar subiendo hasta la cumbre de la montaña que ocultaba el portal.

— Disculpe señor dragón… ¿Puede moverse para poder continuar nuestro camino? - Le pregunta Applejack con voz muy amable, aunque Starlight, Twilight y Dawild ya reconocen al dragón azul con morado

— La princesa Ember ha aceptado su ingreso a la cima del Terra-portal, suban con gran cuidado y alejense de las orillas, si sienten un temblor, acuestense en el suelo y esperen a que termine, eviten volar ya que sus plumas pueden quemarse por el calor que despiden los lagos de lava y las coladeras de magma, les recuerdo que su magia es lo único que podrá protegerlos pero no dependan completamente de ella - Les explica Konrac al grupo visitante

— Ah… muchas gracias señor dragón - Le dice Rarity, con voz nerviosa

— Gracias Konrac, no te preocupes, todas llegaran sanas y a salvos - Le dice el dragón morado, el cual, infla su pecho

Sin más que decir, el dragón azul abre sus alas y aletea con fuerza. Un poco de polvo nubla la vista de los ponys pero todos logran observar como ese extraño y pesado dragón regresa a la cumbre de la montaña. Sin perder tiempo, el grupo retoma su larga caminata hacia la cima de la montaña

— " _Que amable sujeto_ " - Murmura Dawild, mientras con su ala derecha agita un poco el aire para quitar el polvo frente a su cara

— No lo tomen personal chicas… Konrac es un buen dragón, pero no le agradan mucho a los ponys - Menciona Spike, el cual, camina junto a Fluttershy para ayudarla

— " _Creo que es debido al estrés que le provoca esta situación_ "- Comenta el pegaso verde turquesa, el cual, ha estado observando las reacciones y expresiones de todos

— ¿Qué quieres decir Dawild? - Le pregunta Starlight, con voz tranquila

— Lo que Konrac dijo en el castillo fue bastante revelador y detallado, la guerra de los mil años si es mencionada por la historia pony pero apenas brevemente… aunque no aclara que fueron los dragones quienes lucharon en esa larga y ardua batalla, creo que ese dragón no está feliz de que se vuelva a repetir una guerra y no sean reconocidos - Explica el pegaso, con una voz bastante seria

— Eso tendría mucho sentido, también se lo sucedido en esa guerra, pero jamás le vi importancia, pero por ahora me preocupa mucho a Alexander ¿Alguna de ustedes ha sabido algo de él? - Pregunta la Alicornio lila, mientras piensa en lo que dijo el pegaso verde turquesa

— No ha recibido mi carta que le envié… al no tener fuego mágico, él las recibe días o semanas después, incluso me sorprendería si las recibe el día de hoy - Revela el dragón morado, el cual, también acompaña a las chicas

— ¿Ese no és Alexander? - Avisa Pinkie pie con una gran sonrisa, mientras señala al cielo con su casco

Todos los ponys, incluyendo al pegaso observan como un dragón celeste pasa volando muy cerca de ellas y lanza una fuerte llamarada de fuego a la ladera debajo del camino en que se encuentran, para luego ser golpeada por varias bolas de fuego de otros dos dragones. El impacto provoca que gran cantidad de tierra se desplome hasta el fondo, dejando un angosto camino para poder subir la montaña, así como una peligrosa caída del lado asediado. Esta táctica es repetida al lado derecho, aunque el dragón celeste no les presta atención a las chicas, que lo observan con una gran sonrisa

— Wow un dragón de hielo, pensé que eran un mito ese tipo de dragones - Comenta Dawild, muy sorprendido al ver por primera vez un dragón de llama fría

— Chicas creo que nos estamos distrayendo de nuestro objetivo… - Advierte Starlight, mientras todos retoman su caminata

— Es una lástima que Alexander no nos haya visto - Bufa Pinkie pie, levemente molesta con el dragón

— Parece que Ember tiene un plan de contingencia y me alegra que Alexander le esté ayudando - Responde Twilight, mucho más tranquila al haber visto a su amigo

 **Tierras de los dragones, en la cima de la montaña; Terra-portal**

 _El plan de Ember es bastante bueno, aislar esta montaña y únicamente dejar como entrada y salida el camino que están recorriendo las chicas. Actualmente me encuentro provocando deslizamientos para bloquear entradas secundarias y posibles rutas, simplemente debo escupir una fuerte llamarada para que mi fuego congele la tierra y los dos dragones que me siguen detrás rompen la tierra congelada con sus bolas de fuego y así provocamos un terraplén._

 _Repetí ese mismo patrón por toda la montaña en un largo proceso que toma alrededor de dos horas. Haré lo que Ember me pida y bueno, este tipo de acciones me ayuda a practicar… ya que no puedo entrenar si el mundo corre peligro. Sin más que derribar, mis dos ayudantes y yo regresamos a la cima… los tres estamos un poco cansados y es obvio la razón._

 _Con cuidado aterrice a pocos metros de Ember y el grupo de las chicas, las cuales, me miran con una sonrisa… pero esperen ¿De dónde ha salido ese pegaso? No recuerdo que las chicas tengan alguna pareja, así que debe ser una especie de asistente o amigo_

— Buen trabajo Alexander, gracias por su ayuda Escanor y Tyrael - Expresa Ember, la cual, mantiene una estricta vigilancia al portal. Por otro lado, los dos dragones se alejan sin decir una palabra

— Me alegra que estés aquí con Ember Alexander - Comenta Twilight, mientras las chicas se mantienen detrás de su amiga

— Bueno, no podía dejar que Ember luche sola en este problema, por cierto " _¿Quién es el nuevo?"_ \- Le pregunté a la Alicornio lila, sin que puedan escuchar las chicas o el pegaso

— _"¡Oh, lo siento lo olvide!"_ \- _Un poco apenada_ — Dawild, puedes venir junto a mi por favor - Le pide Twilight amablemente al pegaso, el cual, se encuentra bastante nervioso e incómodo

 _El pegaso evidentemente muy incómodo camina hasta estar junto a Twilight, no le veo que puede aportar otro pegaso pero bueno, cualquier ayuda es útil… sería un gran aporte que fuera ignífugo o que al menos pudiera volar sin que sus plumas ardan en fuego… sip que sea ignífugo_

— - _Nervioso_ \- Mucho gusto Princesa Ember, estoy para servirle - Dice el pegaso con voz seria

— Ea no te precipites, Dawild, te presento a la princesa Ember, líder de los dragones y Alexander el último dragón de fuego helado, Alexander y Ember les presento a Dawild. Un profesor de magia avanzada de tercer nivel en la universidad de Canterlot - Le presenta Twilight, con gran emoción

 _No puedo decidir que es más incómodo… si el pegaso que se me quedó viendo por algunos segundos o el terrible silencio que se generó… incluso Ember no entiende la acción de Twilight ¿No pudo presentarlo otro día? Joder algo quiere entrar al mundo y no creo que tenga la paciencia de esperar a que nos presentemos todos._

 _Ante mis palabras, un fuerte golpe proveniente de la barrera, asusta a las chicas y solo nos hace despertar a Ember y a mi, de igual manera un pequeño temblor sacude la cumbre de la montaña por un par de segundos_

— Creo que dejaremos las presentaciones para otro día Twilight, les sugiero que retrocedan hasta la pared de rocas que hemos levantado para protegernos por si algo aéreo escapa o si nos disparan hechizos - Les avisa Ember, la cual, reacciona al sentir el temblor

— ¿Ember en que podemos ayudar? Pide lo que quieras y lo haremos - Pregunta Twilight, mientras el resto de las chicas esperan instrucciones

— Deja a tu amigo pegaso aquí, Konrac me dijo que es bueno en magia y podría ser útil en algún momento, tu hermana y tu pueden ayudar a Sing y Return a bloquear entradas en la cima - Le dice la dragona celeste a la princesa de la amistad

— ¿Yo? ¿Está segura señorita Ember? - Le pregunta el pegaso con sorpresa

— Venga ya, no te preocupes mi amigo alado, ninguno de nosotros te hará daño - Le dije con una sonrisa tranquila

— Las demás chicas no pueden hacer mucho, solo ayuden a despejar las rocas y escombros que quedan al haber derribado la cueva - Termina de decir Ember, mientras desvía su mirada al pegaso verde turquesa

 _Las chicas de inmediato siguen las indicaciones de Ember, me alegra que todos estén deseosos de ayudar, aunque no hay mucho que escoger. Sigo percibiendo grandes nervios en ese pegaso verde turquesa… ¿Qué está planeando?_

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Princesa Ember? - le pregunté con voz tranquila y una cálida sonrisa

— Ahh… Tu, creo que lo mejor… es que estés junto a mí - _suspira_ \- ambos nos necesitamos, tu puedes atacar con magia y yo solo cuerpo a cuerpo… entre nosotros dos nos aco -

— No te mortifiques… entiendo lo que quieres decir, solo no lo digas si no estás cómoda - Le dije con voz tranquila

— Princesa Ember… ¿Qué necesita? - Le pregunta Dawild, con voz seria, mientras él estuvo escuchando la conversación de ambos escamados

— Ugh… ah, Konrac me dijo que eres bueno en magia, por eso necesito que investigues una manera de bloquear este pasaje pero en vez de magia pony, será con magia dragón… Alexander te llevará los libros que necesitas y también puedes pedir ayuda a las chicas si es necesario - Le indica la dragona celeste, pero no sorprende al pegaso

— / _Jamás me centré en estudiar la magia de los dragones, se que es mucho más poderosa que la de un pony… y es de mucho cuidado_ / - Piensa Dawild, el cual, está mucho más nervioso

— Ven, sígueme, no iremos tan lejos… tal vez unos dos o tres metros - recité con una expresión seria

 _Nadie lo ha percibido, pero los impactos contra la barrera son más infrecuentes ¡Deben estar por romperla! Apena somos nueve dragones y ocho ponys, de los cuales, solo dos de ellos son útiles, espero que este pegaso sea de ayuda y simplemente no sea una carga tanto para Twilight como para los demás..._

— ¿Tú de dónde eres? - le pregunta Dawild al dragón celeste

— Ah… vengo de un lugar lejano, aunque debes saber de él, el Monte Everhoof - Le respondí sin revelar mi verdadero lugar

 **Mientras tanto en la tierra:**

 _Estuve investigando aquella arboleda que Alexander me dijo cuando llegó a Equestria. Pensaba que podía encontrar algo útil en ese lugar pero creo que me he equivocado… no hay nada útil o algún rastro que pueda seguir_

 _No solo perdí mi tiempo, lo sucedido con Alexander es como si ya estuviera planeado por el universo… encontré muchos casquillos de bala en ese lugar, por lo que la riña que tuvo mi hermano contra la policía, es verídica y nada inventado por él_

 _Desconozco la forma en que pudo lograr ir a Equestria…. bueno en ese momento yo estaba apunto de morir y al haber despertado, Chrysalis solo me dijo que habían enviado aún grupo a la tierra, pero no me dijeron la forma en que lo hicieron…_

 _Mi tiempo en la tierra es poco y la gema que Alexander le instaló a mi celular sigue ahí… he hecho lo imposible por evitar perder ese aparato… bueno el celular ahora tiene un valor de quinientas veces su precio original… En cuanto a mi objetivo en la tierra… he perdido la esperanza, no queda nada de Alexander, sólo una mención con lo sucedido de la policía pero no dice quién fue el culpable ¿Estaré buscando algo imposible de alcanzar?_

 _Aunque no puedo recordar todo lo sucedido en Equestria, daría todo lo que tengo ahora por saber que sucedió con Chrysalis… mi mente está confundida, tengo lagunas mentales y no logro recordar todo lo que pasé con ella… ¡Vamos Alexander puedes hacerlo!_

 **Por otro lado en Canterlot:**

Luna y Celestia se encuentran charlando con un grupo de guardias, mientras preparan la carta que le enviaran a Ember con todos los detalles sobre los ponys y seres que han desterrado al tártaro durante todos sus años de reinado.

Por otro lado, para solventar la falta de gente en el portal, la princesa Luna planea enviar un grupo de guardias, pero primero debe tener el consentimiento de la dragona encargada… o simplemente no logrará nada

— Creo que me arrepiento de haber enviado al infierno a Schnider, jamás pensé que todo se saldría de control con tan solo dos meses - Aclara Luna, la cual, no olvida esa conversación que tuvo con el unicornio negro

— Nunca tomamos en cuenta que el libro que él usó sería tan perjudicial para la paz del planeta, debemos acabar con su magia o nadie sobrevivirá - Expresa Celestia, muy preocupada por todos sus habitantes

— Princesa… Ziizac nos ha dicho que uno de los sellos se ha roto hace algunas horas… solo quedan once activos - Le advierte uno de los guardias a ambas princesas

— Guardias, avisen al Reino de Cristal, necesitamos que Shining Armor prepare el ejército y refuercen todas las ciudades - Le dice Luna… que al igual que su hermana se levantan de su trono

— Princesa… en el cruce solo hay nueve dragones y las elementos… ¡Es insuficiente para contener lo que sea que salga! - Revela el guardia, con voz preocupada

— ¡Solo nueve dragones! ¿Es alguna especie de broma soldado? - Pregunta Luna, muy sorprendida por la noticia e indignada por la cifra

— No princesa Luna, pocos dragones se han acercado al cruce… es una situación grave si no hay apoyo de más… serán aplastados los que están ahí - Comenta el guardia, el cual, porta una armadura plateada con decoraciones en bronce y cobre

— Le enviaré una carta a la Princesa Ember para pedirle una explicación, todos los dragones deberían estar en la puerta y no solo nueve, eso es una burla - Se queja Celestia, con gran molestia en su tono de voz

 **Tierras dragón: Montaña del Terra-portal: Una hora antes**

 _Los golpes contra la barrera se han incrementado al punto de ser dos veces más seguidos de lo normal, aunque existe el temor ya que no se sabe que es lo que quiere entrar al mundo… los golpea contra la barrera no los puedo medir… a veces es rápido y otras veces más lento…_

 _Ember está muy preocupada ya que somos pocos dragones en la montaña… estoy seguro que ella también quiere luchar, pero no permitiré que ella muera, jamás me lo perdonaría… ella me agrada en todo el sentido de la palabra. Lo bueno que ya hemos terminado de preparar la zona para un extenso combate, la montaña fue rodeada con un río de lava y la única manera para poder salir es por el camino donde se encuentran las chicas._

 _Las chicas por ahora se encuentran muy tranquilas y protegidas detrás del muro de rocas, a poco más de cuatro metros de Ember y yo. Twilight, Starlight y Rarity serán las que ataquen a distancia con su magia o eso tengo entendido. El resto ayudará a los heridos o bueno de sacrificio si todos morimos…_

 _El portal estaba ubicado en una gran montaña, oculto dentro de una cueva, ahora sin la cueva gracias a Torch, tenemos un perímetro de al menos quince metros para manejar, el portal se encuentra en el centro de la montaña._

— Princesa Ember, el campo de batalla está listo, pero ningún dragón desea luchar por el reino… el ambiente en las cuevas es tenso y desolador - Comenta Sing, con voz muy preocupa

— No importa Sing, lucharemos quienes estemos aquí - _ve al dragón de hielo -_ ¿Alexander… quieres luchar junto a mi en lo que puede ser nuestra última batalla? - Le pregunta la dragona celeste, mientras extiende su garra a la vista del dragón

— Claro que sí Ember… sería un honor luchar junto a ti - Le respondí con una gran sonrisa, mientras tomo su garra para luego caminar junto a ella

 _Pronto un aleteo llama la atención tanto de Ember como del resto de los dragones… para sorpresa de mi, Rose se animó a venir al cruce del portal. Se que ella no tiene nada de experiencia en combate pero no hay que ser inteligente para saber pelear… un ejemplo soy yo… bueno algunas veces no tengo ni puta idea de lo que hago pero sale bien..._

— ¿Rose que haces aquí? - Le pregunté a la dragona, mientras Ember se cruza de garras… en señal de molestia

— Supe que están necesitando dragones para luchar… y bueno, yo soy un dragón - Explica la dragona rosa, un poco apenada

— ¿Estás segura de querer luchar Rose, no te puedo asegurar que salgamos con vida? - Le pregunté a la escamada

— Rose, toma en cuenta que esta decisión puede salvar a todo el mundo, pero ninguno de los que estamos aquí te puede asegurar que sobrevivamos como te dijo Alexander - Le advierte Ember a Rose, pero también Rainbow Dash alcanza a escuchar la conversación

— ¡Todos vamos a morir aquí arriba! - Grita la pegaso color cían, lo que alerta al resto de ponys que desconocen la situación

 _El grito de Rainbow Dash no fue de gran ayuda, ahora los pocos dragones que van a luchar contra lo que salga del tártaro nos miran con gran seriedad, además llaman la atención de todas las chicas… y eso no es nada bueno. Las chicas desconocen gran parte de las decisiones que hemos hecho a espaldas de ellas_

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? - Pregunta Twilight, mientras sus amigas se acercan a la conversación

— Ember dijo que todos aquí arriba moriremos - Le responde la pegaso cían, lo que deja sin aliento a todas las chicas

— ¿Por qué creen eso? Hemos venido para solucionar y evitar que eso suceda - Dice Dawild, con voz seria

— Tenemos ya un hechizo listo para usarse, solo es cuestión de aplicarlo al portal y ver si funciona - Revela Starlight, la cual, apoya la idea del pegaso verde turquesa

— No puedo permitir que realicen hechizos al Terra-portal, eso causaría un desequilibrio en el flujo de la energía mágica del marco magnético y podría causar la ruptura temprana de los sellos, así como una explosión que podría matarlos - Menciona Ember, la cual, se niega a usar hechizos ponys en artefactos draconianos

— Alexander tu sabes lo que es capaz de hacer la magia pony ¡Dile a Ember lo que sabes! - Bufa Twilight, mientras mira con molestia a Ember

— Tal vez Ember tiene una buena razón para no hacerlo - Comenta Spike, el cual, sube al lomo de Twilight para poder escuchar mejor

— Lo lamento Twilight… pero Ember tiene razón, la magia pony y la magia dragón no pueden ser mezcladas. Yo lo he visto varias veces y son dos energías distintas… - Le respondí a la Alicornio lila, pero su rostro se forma una expresión de pocos amigos

— Yo lo lamento, aún no tengo nada útil para usar en el portal - Se disculpa el pegaso verde turquesa

 _Jamás vi a Twilight tan molesta como ahora, pero Ember tiene razón… sin decir que de igual manera el hechizo que le apliquemos al Terra-portal solo será superficial… una especie de capa que no cumple alguna función pero está ahí, solo para robar espacio y da peso_

 _Rose escucha tranquilamente la discusión al igual que el resto de las chicas, jamás vi que ella estuviera tan seria… siempre está feliz y emocionada ¿Qué estará pensando?_

— Oigan esta bien… entendemos que no quieren nuestra ayuda ¿Entonces podemos irnos de aquí? - Pregunta Dawild, el cual, prefiere irse que quedarse a incomodar o morir...

— Nadie puede abandonar el Terra-portal hasta que esto termine, si la barrera no es segura, nadie podrá regresar - Revela la dragona celeste, mientras señala el portal a poco más de cuatro metros de todos nosotros

— ¿Qué! Mis amigas y yo no nos quedaremos a morir a aquí arriba hemos ofrecido nuestra ayuda y ya has rechazado mis soluciones, solo dile a Konrac que nos escolten a la base de la montaña - Menciona Twilight, con una mirada molesta

— Twilight tiene razón, ninguna de nosotras hemos aceptado quedarnos, solo vinimos a ayudar para que Starlight y Twilight aplicaran el hechizo - Bufa Rarity, igual de molesta así como el resto de las chicas

— ¡Basta! Si ninguna de ustedes quieren ayudar solo esperen detrás de las rocas, si algún dragón sobrevive al final de este desastre regresarán a Canterlot, de otra manera el mundo simplemente será destruido ¿Quedó entendido! - Les pregunté con voz muy molesta a las chicas

 _Mi voz pesada rindió frutos, pocas veces me he molestado con los ponys pero el día de hoy no tengo tanta paciencia. Este problema surgió por los destierros de Luna, Celestia y Twilight en sus reinados… por ahora nadie puede acceder a esta montaña a menos que pueda volar_

— Muy bien Alexander… confío en que tengas la razón - Dice Twilight, la cual, se gira y regresa al muro de rocas en un intento por calmarse

— Espero que estes haciendo lo correcto Alexander - Comenta Starlight, con un tono de voz neutral

— No me digan si estoy haciendo algo correcto o incorrecto, este problema no fue culpa de los dragones. Culpar a Ember por no solucionarlo no ayuda en nada - Les dije a las chicas, mientras siguen a la Alicornio lila

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que es culpa de los ponys? Nosotras no tenemos nada que ver con este problema, por eso hemos venido a ayudar - Dice Dawild, muy molesto con el dragón celeste por el comentario

— ¡Basta por favor! Dejen de pelear, no me interesa si es problema de los dragones o de los ponys, esto está fuera de control, está a punto de desatarse otra guerra en esta cumbre - Menciona Ember, la cual, detiene la discusión de Alexander con las chicas y Dawild

— Oigan ¡Miren el portal algo le sucede! - Advierte Rose, mientras señala los doce sellos con su garra derecha

 _Todos instintivamente volvemos a mirar la parte superior del portal. Uno de los doce símbolos está parpadeando… aún más específico el sello de hielo, el cual, parpadea lentamente cada dos segundos sin detenerse_

— " _Esto no es nada bueno_ " - Murmura Ember, mientras cierra sus ojos

Con un estrepitoso golpe a la barrera, un fuerte sonido similar al golpe de una piedra contra el metal, ensordece a todos los que se encuentran a poco más de cuatro metros del portal, sin decir que una leve ráfaga de viento es despedido en las cuatro direcciones. Ahora en el portal, solo quedan once sellos, mientras que el de hielo se puede observar de un color gris y no el típico verde fluorescente

— Esto es malo, el sello de los dragones de hielo a fallado - Avisa Konrac, lo que preocupa al resto de individuos, por otro lado el dragón azul- morado se acerca junto a Ember

 **En la base del Terra-portal:**

Un gran grupo de dragones custodia la entrada sin descanso, pero pronto estos avistan aún escuadrón de ponys por lo que se ven obligados a cortarles el paso... ya que no es una área pública. La montaña es una zona sagrada para los dragones y estos la tratan con respeto al estar el Terra-portal, sin mencionar que en este lugar murieron millones de dragones.

— Están en tierras sagradas draconianas, les sugiero que den la vuelta y regrese por donde ha venido - Les dice Escanor a todos los soldados

— Fuimos enviados por la Princesa Luna para asistir en la defensa del portal - Responde el líder del escuadrón, con voz un poco insegura

— No tienen la suficiente fuerza para poder acceder a la sagrada cumbre del dragón, como he dicho antes, de la vuelta y váyase de la zona - Le advierte Escanor, mientras los demás escamados toman posiciones defensivas y bloquean el paso

— No somos enemigos, nuestra intención es ayudarles - Menciona con voz nerviosa el pony, lo que deja en duda su firmeza

— Espero que no lo tomen personal, no tienen lo suficiente para subir a la cumbre, no permitiremos que alguno de ustedes entre - Aclara el dragón, con voz muy seria

Antes de que el pony pueda responder, un fuerte estruendo, sorprende al escuadrón, lo que de manera inmediata hace cambiar de opinión a los equinos, mientras tanto, el grupo de dragones entienden la razón

 **En Canterlot:**

Luego de algunas horas deliberando cuantos seres han desterrado al Tártaro, Luna y Celestia ya tienen una cifra exacta, además del tipo de raza y descripciones básicas de todos y cada uno de los seres que enviaron al infierno.

Aunque las dos princesas desconocen el ambiente que se vive en las tierras dragón, ambas Alicornios son informadas mediante un vigía en la torre fronteriza, pero tarda un tiempo… un promedio de una carta por hora

— Debemos enviarle esta carta a Ember ¿Sabes si Spike está con Twilight? - Pregunta Celestia, la cual, desea ir personalmente a la montaña

— Me parece que sí, enviala ahora, esto no puede tardar, en cualquier momento se desata el desastre y no sabemos si los guardias llegaran a tiempo - Dice Luna, muy angustiada por la poca información

Con gran expectativa, las dos princesas ven entrar a un reconocido guardia, este rápidamente llega hasta el trono, ante todo realiza una reverencia y se dispone a dar las últimas noticias

— Princesas, el escuadrón de ponys que ha enviado al cruce del portal ha regresado a los cuarteles de la frontera, dicen que fueron rechazados por un grupo de dragones que no les permitieron el acceso a la montaña, además escucharon un fuerte ruido en la cumbre - Explica Ziizac, sorprendiendo y a la vez hace enfurecer a Luna

— ¿En qué está pensado Ember! Nueve dragones no podrán frenar el avance de los seres del tártaro - Grita Luna, la cual, está muy molesta

— Tranquila hermana, no te digo esto muy seguido, pero estoy segura que Ember tiene un plan - Comenta la Alicornio blanca, la cual, apoya a la dragona celeste y a Alexander

 **De regreso al Terra-portal**

 _No se como funciona el portal, pero debido a que soy un dragón de hielo, estoy buscando la manera de reactivar el sello… la cosa es que no tengo ni puñetera idea de lo que hago y estos golpes a la barrera son entre cada dos a cuatro minutos, Ember cree que puedo ayudar y haré lo que tenga que hacer o todo saldrá mal..._

— Alexander ten mucho cuidado por favor - Avisa Ember, mientras observa fijamente al dragón celeste frente al Terra-portal

— Eso intento Ember, pero nunca he visto un portal y no se como funciona - Dije con voz neutral, pero con una mirada nerviosa

— ¿Qué tal si golpeas la barrera azul? - Le pregunta Rainbow Dash, con gran curiosidad

— No escuches lo que dice la pegaso Alexander, si tocas la energía del Terra-portal puedes morir o recibir una fuerte descarga - Advierte Sing, el cual, ha pasado decenas de años cuidando el cruce

 _Al menos le di varias vueltas al portal y no encontré nada útil. El portal en sí es una plataforma con una escalera de piedra negruzca que permite subir hasta la circunferencia del cruce… de al menos unos cuatro metros y medio. Me detuve frente a la barrera que emite una luz de color azul, pero no un azul común, si no uno cargado… eso da miedo, no me gusta estar cerca de magia que puede absorber mis escamas_

— /¿ _Y si solo debo escuchar mi elemento? Shapira dijó que mis pensamientos están basados en los de un humano ¿y si mejor dejo fluir las ideas_ / - Pensé con duda

 _Con cuidado extendí lo mayor posible mis garras así como mis patas traseras, creo que probaré atacar con una llamarada de hielo, tal vez funcione o resulte herido..._

 _Inhale lo mayor que pude y con ojos suplicantes, lancé contra la barrera una llamarada de fuego. Pude escuchar un "wow" por parte de todos… bueno es la primera vez que ven un fuego de color azul… pero para mi es algo normal_

— Miren ¡Está funcionando! - Indica Sing, el cual, observa como el símbolo de hielo comienza a reaccionar

— Sigue así dragón - Menciona Dawild, mientras las chicas observan en silencio lo que hace su amigo

 _Segui escupiendo mi fuego sin detenerme, lanzar mi llama de manera constante ya lo había practicado… hasta que un fuerte impacto golpea la barrera… por unos instantes la energía del portal cambia a rojo para luego regresar a su color azul. Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo un rayo de energía es despedido del portal e impacta en mi pecho y al instante una fuerte ráfaga de viento me lanza hacia atrás sin mucha dificultad, cerca de Ember y las chicas. Caí sobre mi espalda con gran fuerza, dejando un leve rastro… en la arena, lo bueno que en este caso no fue mi intención mostrar mi vientre… pude sentir un poco de mi sangre caer de mi frente..._

— ¡Alexander! ¿Estás bien? - Pregunta la dragona celeste, la cual, se acerca para auxiliar al dragón celeste

— Princesa no toque al dragón, tiene energía residual en las escamas y puede resultar herida - Advierte Sing, el cual, detiene a Ember con sus garras, mientras observa los piques de energía en las escamas de Alexander

— Estoy bien… no se preocupen pero no se acerquen - Dije un poco desorientado, tanto por el impacto como por el golpe contra el suelo

 _Me reincorporé de inmediato y volví a mirar el portal… mis peores temores se confirmaron. El golpe al momento en que estaba recargando el sello de hielo ha provocado gran inestabilidad en el resto de los sellos… los he roto todos ¡He destruido la magia del portal_!

— Lo siento Ember… te fallé - Me disculpé con la dragona

— No digas eso Alexander, tu jamás me has fallado - Dije Ember, la cual, toca la nariz del dragón celeste con su cetro. El cetro de heliotropo se ilumina levemente al contacto con el dragón de hielo, hasta limpiar completamente sus escamas de magia y así mismo, cura la herida de la frente de Alexander

— ¡Estén atentos! Todos detrás las rocas ahora - Advierte Sing, el cual, observa con angustia el portal

 _Lentamente todos los sellos comienzan a fallar debido a mi intervención, ese mismo y fuerte sonido de metal siendo golpeado por una roca al menos se escuchan unas diez veces… hasta que el último de los sellos cae con un sonido explosivo_

 _A los pocos segundos una intensa onda expansiva nos lanza a todos varios metros atrás, las rocas no funcionaron de nada… el golpe contra el suelo es bastante fuerte y sin tiempo para similar una segunda onda de impacto nos lanza de regreso hacia el portal._

 _La primera nos azotó y nos lanzó hacia afuera y la última nos arrastró de vuelta. Al volver a levantar mi vista, lo que solía ser un portal protegido con una barrera de energía azul, ahora es un vórtice rojizo que despide un gran rayo de luz carmesí al cielo en forma de faro… en verdad da mala leche… así mismo, el vórtice despide mucho calor_

— - _aterrado_ \- El pasaje ¡Se ha abierto! - Grita Sing, el cual, tiembla de miedo

— ¿Todos se encuentran bien? - Pregunté mientras me levanto del suelo, donde Ember, Rose, Sing y yo, junto con las chicas estamos a poco menos de cuatro metros de la plataforma del portal

— _\- con dolor_ \- Creo que me he lastimado el ala derecha con una roca - Avisa Dawild, el cual, intenta calmar su dolor al agitar su ala suavemente

— Oh… que alegría volver a estar en estas asquerosas tierras… bonito lugar donde se encuentra esta puerta - Expresa una voz muy reconocida por la gran mayoría de las chicas...

 _Vi como Schneider sale del vórtice… pero con su cuerno totalmente restaurado ¡Esto está mal! Inmediatamente sentí una fuerte energía maligna proveniente del unicornio… Rose al ver de quien se trata comienza a temblar debido al temor que siente al momento en que ve a su captor… ese temor por volver a ser esclavizada... Ember y el resto de las chicas también observan muy aterradas, claro que Dawild no sabe que sucede con ese unicornio…_

 _El unicornio negro, lanza un rayo grisáceo contra el portal, el hechizo impacta en la base y de manera sorprendente el vórtice desaparece al igual que el faro de luz rojiza en el cielo. Ahora el portal está totalmente apagado… sin sellos ni energía, es como si estuviera muerto_

 _Vi como la mirada del unicornio se posa sobre Rose, ella no ha dejado de temblar al ver a su secuestrador… espero que no reviva ese trauma ¡Ha salido del puto infierno! Ayudaré a Rose en todo lo que pueda_

— Tu asquerosa dragona ¿No pudiste simplemente darme los huevos de un dragón de hielo! ¿Es tan difícil lo que te había pedido? Cuando retome el control de mi reino, no tendrás un solo día de descanso hasta pagar lo que me debes! No tendrás nada - Grita el unicornio negro, mientras las chicas acomodan las rocas para poder cubrirse

— Silencio Schneider, ningún dragón volverá a estar en tus cascos - Le dice Ember con gran molestia

— Callate ¡No he pedido tu opinión! - Menciona el unicornio negro, mientras dispara un hechizo a gran velocidad

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces, salté hacia Ember y la cubrí entre mis garras sin herirla. Por un momento nuestros ojos se cruzan, pero el hechizo rebota al impactar en mi ala derecha y de desvía hasta golpear el suelo sin causar daño, con el peligro fuera, me quité de encima de la dragona celeste y rápidamente caminé hacia Schneider, Ahora solo nos separan dos metros de distancia._

— Oh… he visto esa mirada antes ¿Estás seguro de querer luchar contra mi? Después de todo no me queda mucho tiempo, haber bloqueado el portal he transgredido mi pacto con Azrael - Revela el oscuro pony

— Esta será nuestra última batalla Schneider, no habrá otra más, jamás - Le dije mientras tomo pose de pelea

— - _se levanta del suelo_ \- ¡Alexander espera! - Dice Ember, pero es detenida por Sing, mientras tanto Rose se acerca

— Princesa no es momento de escuchar tus sentimientos, es un pésimo momento para darte cuenta que en verdad lo quieres - Le dice el guardián, mientras observa como el dragón de hielo y el unicornio se preparan para una pelea

— ¿Qué? - menciona Rose con sorpresa, al escuchar las palabras del dragón de escamas blancas

 **Por otro lado en Canterlot: 5 minutos antes**

Luna y Celestia se encuentran en el jardín real, en espera de alguna solución por parte de Sunburst desde el Imperio de Cristal. Por otro lado, ambas princesas debido al estrés han olvidado enviar la carta que había escrito para Ember. Ziizac el guardia del jardín pasa el doble del tiempo con las princesas y este momento no es una excepción

— Hermana ¿Crees que sea posible poder arreglar esa puerta que se ha creado? - Pregunta Luna, un poco más relajada pero de igual manera está muy preocupada

— No lo sé hermana, desconocía que esa puerta seguía abierta… pensaba que ya había sido solucionada, pero veo que me he equivocado - Le responde Celestia a Luna con voz muy tranquila

— Ziizac ¿Sabes si Ember ha nuestra recibido la carta? - Le pregunta Luna, la cual, vuelve a ver al joven soldado

— Ah… princesa la carta no ha sido enviada, la carta ha estado todo el día en el escritorio de su despacho… jamás la envió al haberse centrado en avisarle a Shining Armor - Responde el guardia, sorprendiendo a la princesa de la noche

— ¿No la envié! Oh…no, no, no, esto es malo - Se maldice así misma la Alicornio azul marino

De manera antinatural una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpea la ciudad pero sin causar daños o algún herido, pero en dirección a las tierras de los dragones, se puede apreciar una especie de rayo carmesí en el cielo, mientras una especie de niebla roja no permite ver más allá.

— ¡Princesas creo que el pasaje se ha abierto! - Advierte el guardia, el cual, se mantiene mucho más alerta

— - _Asustada_ \- Esto no puede estar ocurriendo… no otra vez / _Solo un guardián podrá salvarnos/_ \- Expresa Luna, la cual, ahora se siente inútil

— Hermana, yo no me quedaré sin hacer nada aquí en el castillo, iré de inmediato a las tierras sagradas de los dragones - Le dice Celestia a su hermana, la cual, inmediatamente corre al interior del castillo

El guardia al escuchar las palabras de la Alicornio blanca, este también la sigue con el fin de hacerla recapacitar, debido a que es una misión donde hay bajas probabilidades de regresar. Por otro lado Luna continúa observando el cielo, hasta que segundos después, el rayo de luz desaparece del firmamento como si nunca hubiera existido

— ¿Ember habrá logrado restaurar la magia del portal? - Se pregunta Luna, donde esa duda queda sin respuesta

 **En algún lugar fuera del universo: Shapira**

 _Pude sentir un aumento en la magia negativa en Equestria de la dimensión cuatro. Se lo que significa y todas las dimensiones gemelas han pasado por lo mismo… aunque no tan descontrolado como le sucede a ese universo, al menos el vacío de la cinco y cuatro está tranquilo…_

 _Tuve la suerte de que Herot no se enterara de mi viaje para infundir en Alexander la energía de un dragón de hielo, pero eso no quita mi preocupación de que el Dios dragón lo sepa, tuve que hacerlo o él jamás lo lograría, él necesita un guía…_

 _No puedo interferir ni ayudar más a Alexander a menos que Schneider rompa alguna de las reglas que solo los seres más poderosos conocen, con esto me refiero a Discord, Azrael y Cerberos. Si eso no sucede no puedo revertir el daño al mundo por causa natural…_

 _Se que puedes escucharme Alexander, has todo lo posible y no te rindas, lucha por ser libre y por comenzar una vida feliz en ese lugar, pero primero debes proteger lo que más amas, esto apenas está comenzando, el primer día de la guerra de los diez mil mundos aún no comienza, esto solo es una práctica... Todo depende de Ember y de ti._

 **Continuará:**

 _En fin ¡Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de este fic! Que por cierto, el fic en sí no se trata de Alexander (Bueno sí un poco) Si no como este busca la manera de traer de regreso a su hermano, mientras el nuevo dragón soluciona problemas tanto del pasado como del presente._

 _Sin más que decir, no olvides dejar algún comentario, aunque muchos no lo hagan, en verdad me alegra leer su opinión, si tienes alguna duda puedes enviar un 'MP'_

 _Si ves algún error, por favor enviar un 'MP' para su corrección inmediata_

 **Próximo Capítulo: La cumbre del dragón - Parte 1 -**

 _Luchar contra Schneider me trae recuerdos, pero con su cuerno restaurado y con el poder del libro oscuro en su magia, no tengo ni idea de como ganarle… esto se ve mal y no estoy tan entrenado como quisiera ¡Tendré que aprender sobre la marcha!..._


	7. La cumbre del dragón - Primera parte

**Límite mágico:**

 _Es una medida del Linaje divino para determinar la fuerza mágica de un ser. Basado en su habilidad y resistencia en la magia, se calcula su promedio. Para la dimensión cuatro el límite de medía es de 350 F.M_ (Fuerza mágica _) Donde su guardián (_ En este caso Shapira _) Es registrada por el Dios dragón con una fuerza mágica o nivel de 413._

 _Cualquier ser con una fuerza mágica de más de 340 F.M puede enfrentar a un guardián espiritual sin ningún problema... aunque puede ser peligroso para este._

 **Capítulo Vl: La cumbre del dragón. Parte 1**

 _Me encuentro enfrente de Schneider… a ver si realiza realiza alguno de sus ataque. Las chicas al igual que Ember y Rose están expectantes, mientras los demás dragones están en posición defensiva por si algo sale mal… ya veremos que sucede_

— ¿Solo tú y esos nueve dragones van a luchar aquí arriba? - Pregunta Schneider, el cual, mantiene una mirada fija en el dragón celeste

— No es tu problema cuantos vamos a luchar aquí, de igual manera no permitiremos que salgas de esta montaña con vida, esa es nuestra misión - Le dije al unicornio negro, con un tono de voz tranquila… o eso intento

 _Dí varias bocanadas de aire, necesito relajarme un poco y concentrarme, vamos Alexander confía en tu elemento y escuchalo, todos confían en ti. Ya has derrotado a Schneider… dos veces de manera no consecutiva ¿Por qué no una tercera vez? No es imposible, puedes hacerlo_

— Eres un patético, esta vez no te mataré… solo para hacerlo un poco divertido y luego te esclavizaré, tengo muchas nuevas ideas para ti junto con tu amiguita rosa… - Menciona Schneider, mientras su cuerno se rodea de un aura grisácea

— Alexander no puedes luchar contra hechizos directos ¡Cubrete! - Le advierte Ember, la cual, descubre el plan del unicornio negro

 _Con una idea clara, Schneider lanza un poderoso hechizo contra Alexander, pero este lo logra esquivar al girar a la derecha sobre sí mismo, para luego contraatacar con varias bolas de fuego._

 _Todos se mantienen nerviosos, mientras observan la batalla, mientras tanto, el ataque de Alexander es bloqueado por un escudo con una forma hexagonal de color gris..._

 _El dragón celeste nuevamente es atacado por varios hechizos, pero lo único que el unicornio negro hace es mantenerse alejado del dragón celeste y lo ataca con hechizos. Los dos hechizos son detenidos por una fina pared de hielo que rodea al dragón celeste, sorprendiendo a todos por esa nueva y extraña habilidad que desconocían_

— Veo que has aprendido nuevos trucos ¿Que es eso… acaso es un escudo de hielo?- comenta Schneider, el cual, no le quita la vista al escamado

— Escudo helado… creo que lo hice por pura suerte / _No tengo ni idea de como lo hice_ / - Comente con una gran sonrisa

 _Sin más que agregar Alexander se abalanza contra el pony, el cual, logra mantener una cierta distancia al usar su hechizo de escudo. El dragón de hielo ataca en repetidas ocasiones contra el escudo con sus garras pero no logra penetrar un solo centímetro la magia tan poderosa del libro_

— No podrás ganarme esta vez… estás perdido - Expresa el unicornio negro, el cual, sonríe perversamente

 _El escamado desiste en continuar atacando el escudo, pero al intentar huir, Schneider lo paraliza con su magia y lo acerca hasta estar frente a su rostro. El dragón forcejea con todas sus fuerzas pero no logra romper el hechizo. El escamado comienza a asustarse al no lograr liberarse_

— ¡Argh! ¿Comó es que me has detenido con magia! - Le pregunté sorprendido, él jamás había podido inmovilizarme con un hechizo

— No solo tengo mi cuerno de regreso, la magia del libro me da un poder magnífico y superior a la de cualquier otro ser, ahora ve y reúnete con tus amigos ¡Esto recién está comenzando! - Expresa Schneider, el cual, lanza al aire al dragón para luego rematar al dragón con un rayo negro

Sin poder esquivar el hechizo, todos con gran terror observan como el rayo intercepta a Alexander en el aire y este le impacta de manera directa. Una fuerte explosión se observa en el cielo, provocando que todos deban desviar su vista algunos segundos por el intenso brillo que interfiere en la visión, algunas gotas de agua caen en las cercanías del lugar de la batalla, a los pocos segundos, el dragón de hielo cae muy cerca de Rose y Ember… pero está inconsciente, mientras sus escamas emanan un poco de humo negro y vapor

— ¡Alexander! - Expresa Ember, la cual, corre en auxilio del dragón

— Así es ¡Escucha princesa Twilight, sé que estás ahí. Tú y las demás princesas me han abierto la mente! ¡Me han dado la llave para poder tener todo lo que quiero y solo por eso… no las mataré tendré un poco de consideración! ¡Para ustedes los dragones… no tengo mucho, solo que esa dragona rosa y el dragón de hielo tendrán mucho que cumplir, si me los entregan podría considerar algo de piedad hacia ustedes! - Avisa el unicornio negro, el cual, lentamente camina de regreso el portal, para seguirlo custodiando

Ember con angustia examina a Alexander y rápidamente observa que en su costado, las escamas presentan una herida de penetración, la cual, ya está sanando de manera lenta pero constante. La dragona celeste con su cetro toca la herida. A los pocos segundos un brillo dorado ciega temporalmente a todos los que están a más de un metro de distancia, hasta que el brillo se desvanece, lo que permite ver que el dragón celeste ya se encuentra bien… pero sigue sin despertar

— ¡Tú! La dragona líder, será fácil que el imperio draconiano caiga una vez que sepan que su amada princesa fue derrotada… aunque en si no es de impotencia pero… estoy aburrido - Comenta Schneider, mientras su cuerno es rodeado de un aura negra

— ¡Princesa Ember! - Grita Konrac, el cual, vuela con gran prisa al observar la intención del unicornio negro

El pony de magia negra, lanza un fuerte y desconocido hechizo contra Ember, pero es interceptado a pocos metros al impactar contra Konrac, éste cae herido mortalmente a pocos pasos de la princesa y de Alexander. Sus escamas presentan piques de electricidad residual del hechizo… sin dar señales de vida, Ember ser acerca enseguida a Konrac...

 **Con las chicas:**

Las chicas observan la pelea, todas están muy asustadas por la increíble fuerza mágica del nuevo Schneider. Twilight y Starlight corren hacía Ember, la cual, se mantiene junto a Alexander y Konrac, por otro lado, el unicornio negro se mantiene junto al portal, pero no ataca a nadie más. Él solo se queda observando sin decir una sola palabra...

— Debemos hacer algo, ese unicornio nos va a matar a todos ¡Ya ha herido a dos dragones sin mucho problema y dudo que resistamos sus ataques! - Expresa Dawild, muy nervioso por la situación

— No podemos atacarlo, el tiene magia negra y no tenemos como bloquear la magia sin morir en el intento - Aclara Rarity, mientras asoma su cabeza sobre las rocas con gran cuidado

— Pensaré una solución, ustedes pueden ayudarme un poco con el plan - Dice Dawild, mientras toma varios libros de magia dragón que Alexander le había entregado por petición de Ember

— Yo podría ayudar, pero no tengo ni idea de como luchar - Comenta Spike, el cual, ayuda a mantener tranquila a Fluttershy, además la protege si es necesario.

 **Con Starlight y Twilight:**

Ambas usuarias de magia son protegidas por Ember, mientras ella intenta sanar a Konrac. Las ponys logran ver un gran charco de sangre debajo del dragón azul con morado, el cual, da gemidos ahogados por el intenso dolor

— " _Creo que voy a morir_ " - murmura Konrac, con voz débil y una sonrisa en su rostro...

— Venimos a ayudar ¿Cómo se encuentra Alexander? - Pregunta Twilight con gran preocupación, la cual, observa de reojo a Schneider por si intenta atacarlos

— No te preocupes Twilight, yo no los terminaré de matar, solo debo mantenerlos ocupados hasta que llegue el momento oportuno - Avisa el unicornio negro, el cual, observa como intentan sanar a los dos dragones, pero tienen gran dificultad al ser magia negra

— Alexander está bien pero el hechizo lo dejó inconsciente y con un leve corte, intenten despertarlo, yo probaré a sanar a Konrac lo mejor posible - Le explica Ember a las dos ponys

— Alexander responde ¿Estás bien? - Le pregunta Twilight, mientras mueve con cuidado al dragón celeste al apoyar sus cascos en el costado del dragón celeste, teniendo la delicadeza de no pisar sus alas o la cola… o algún otro lugar delicado

— Ten cuidado Twilight, iré a ayudar a Ember a sanar a Konrac, pero mantente alerta por si nos atacan, no te distraigas- Le avisa Starlight, mientras se aleja de su maestra

 **Con Alexander… en su mente:**

 _Nuevamente me encuentro frente aquel altar del día de ayer… aquel pedestal donde la llama azul daba su luz en un lugar de pura oscuridad... pero ahora esa flama es de un color anaranjado ¿Que hice ahora? Esto no puede estar ocurriendo de nuevo. Igual que la vez anterior soy un humano… no entiendo el porque pero bueno… no me quejo, al menos puedo ver como era antes._

— Hola ¿Hay alguien por aquí? - Dije con voz alta, mientra miro a mi alrededor… un vacío total acompañado de pura oscuridad, únicamente iluminado por la llama del pedestal

— " _No estás solo_ " - Dice una voz baja pero conocida por Alexander...

— Disculpa… ¿Que quieres decir? - Mencioné con un tono nervioso

Sin esperarlo, frente a Alexander se genera una nube de humo blanco, esta transforma en su forma dragón, dejándolo sin aliento pero sólo logra confundir al joven dragón, mientras muchas dudas se forman y exasperan al inexperto escamado...

— P pero… eres yo ¿Cómo es eso posible! - Me pregunté, mientras intento procesarlo con calma

— Bueno… sí soy tu, pero de una forma distinta… Tú representas tu parte humana y yo… represento tu parte dragón, ambos somos uno pero a veces pensamos distinto en ciertos momentos decisivos ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió hace unos veinte minutos contra Schneider? - Me pregunta el dragón celeste con una mirada molesta

— Oh ah… bueno me expuse al haber atacado directamente a Schneider, el nos atrapó y disparó un fuerte hechizo… pero no pudimos esquivarlo a tiempo - Respondí con leve inseguridad y temor

— - _camina alrededor de mi_ \- Es correcto… pero tú me has estado reprimiendo y no dejas que tus ataques sean fluidos, somos uno solo, no soy tu enemigo, no debemos pelear entre nosotros ¡No puedes pensar como un humano, tienes que dejar que tus pensamiento sean sinceros a mi, lo que verdaderamente eres! - Explica con gran molestia mi contraparte… con un tono de voz que se asemeja a un grito...

— Oye pero soy un humano, me cuesta asimilar tus pensamientos, son muy confusos - Me justifique pero solo molesta aún más a mi contraparte dragón

— Claro que son confusos ¡Son pensamientos para un dragón, no para un humano... Si quieres salvar a tus amigos debes dejar que tome el control de nuestras acciones! Somos uno solo y todo lo que hagas nos afecta… Solo toma en cuenta que aunque yo tenga el control no cambiará nada… solo podrás asimilar mejor mis pensamientos… Yo... dejaré de existir una vez que me aceptes… de igual manera dejaré de existir en algunos meses - Me explica el dragón celeste… el cual, se tranquiliza un poco

— P… pero eso significa que mis pensamientos dejarán de ser humanos ¡Qué sucederá con todo lo que pasé en la tierra? - Le pregunté a mi contraparte

— Eso… lo seguirás recordando, solo que serás incapaz de sentir algún sentimiento… mira lo siento, pero a veces hay que hacer un pequeño sacrificio, ambos hicimos todo tipo de situaciones que quisiéramos olvidar… pero debemos seguir adelante, abre tus alas y se libre… déjame tomar el control… ya no debes vivir como humano sino como dragón ¿Quieres dejar de pelear y convertirte de una vez en un dragón de llama helada? - Le pregunta el dragón celeste, mientras extiende su garra en señal de invitación

— - _suspiré_ \- Bien… hagámoslo pero juntos - Expresé, mientras tomo la garra del dragón celeste, la cual, es rodeada por una llama azul

 _Al momento de tocar la garra del dragón, mi forma humana comienza a desmoronarse en fragmentos, como si fuera un castillo de arena… sin sentir dolor ni temor hasta que nuevamente mi alrededor se vuelve a tornar de un color negro… como que paso mucho tiempo en mi mente últimamente..._

— " _No lo olvides, te sentirás abrumado por un par de segundos, pero comprenderás mejor tu alrededor… incluso podrás ver parámetros, colores y otras cosas que antes no podías ver bien, buena suerte y está será nuestra última charla, gracias por aceptarme… serás un buen dragón de hielo, como lo debiste ser hace cien años"_ \- Dice la voz mental del dragón celeste, mientras desaparece lentamente

— " _Alexander, despierta ¡Te necesitamos!_ "- Grita una voz muy conocida… pero con un tono histérico

 _Argh… joder …. abrí lentamente mis ojos, pero mi alrededor da vueltas como si estuviera ebrio, luego de algunos segundos pude escuchar una voz femenina levemente distorsionada. Frente a mi tengo una mancha violeta... aunque poco después mi visión se aclara al igual que mis oídos_

— Ayúdanos Alexander ¡Schneider está loco y trago monstruos! - a dice Twilight, la cual, mantiene protegido al dragón dentro de un escudo violeta translúcido, la Alicornio presenta varios cortes por todo su cuerpo y pequeñas heridas

 _¿Que ha pasado? Al ver mi alrededor, todo es un completo caos… hay rayos y hechizos así como bolas de fuego, llamaradas, flechas y piedras que vuelan en cualquier tipo de dirección. Mi vista se dirige al portal, el cual, nuevamente está abierto y es por ese lugar donde ingresan unos pequeños seres grises parecidos a cuervos con esteroides. Mi visión es obstruida en gran medida por una especie de neblina rojiza, sin mencionar que el calor es brutal… ¡Ya entiendo los sentimientos, puedo ver y sentir todo lo que mi mente humana no lograba procesar y solo lo ignoraba!_

 _Tomé a Twilight de su cintura y escupí una llamarada de fuego a mi alrededor. Mi acción provoca que una gran cantidad de vapor se genere… esa distracción la aprovecho para alzar vuelo con la Alicornio en mis garras y alejarme un poco del suelo_

— ¡Oye que haces suéltame! - Se queja Twilight, levemente sonrojada por como la tomé sin ningún respeto

— Shhh, has silencio por favor ¿Explicame que ha sucedido mientras estuve fuera? - Le pregunté a la Alicornio lila, mientras mantengo una altura prudente pero sin alejarme de la montaña ( _Está volando de manera estática sobre el lugar)_

— Lo siento… me asuste un poco… eh… es bueno, es un poco complejo, pero te diré todo en un pequeño resumen que se me a ocurrido... es algo así:

 **FlashBack**

 **Una hora y media antes:**

 **(** En esta parte Twilight narra lo sucedido)

 _Todo comenzó hace una hora y media, Ember te había sanado y yo pasé todo este tiempo intentando que despertaras pero no hubo forma. Ember estuvo ocupada intentando sanar a Konrac con Starlight pero es muy difícil que lo lograra..._

 _Rarity se me acercó deprisa para explicar una idea que Dawild estuvo planeando con algunos libros, pero necesitaba la magia para poder completarlo. Starlight y yo somos las únicas con magia… además de Ember y tú._

— " _Twilight tenemos un plan y es brillante, pero debemos distraer a Schnider mientras Dawild intentará acercarse y noquearlo con un fuerte golpe en su cabeza_ " - Le murmura la unicornio blanca, muy nerviosa por la intensidad de la situación y el plan tan arriesgado

— " _Yo no puedo dejar a Alexander, debo cuidarlo hasta que despierte"… ah - ve a Starlight - "Starlight puedes venir un segundo por aquí, es urgente_ " - Menciona la Alicornio lila, la cual, no se aleja del dragón celeste, ya que le agrada su amigo.

 _Lo bueno que en ese momento Starlight estaba ayudando a Ember a sanar a Konrac como había dicho anteriormente… aún con todo ese esfuerzo, el hechizo que Schneider le lanzó fue mortal… prácticamente incurable, tenemos muy bajas expectativas si podrá recuperarse al terminar de la batalla… él ahora se encuentra en el campo de batalla… posiblemente agonizando_

— "¿ _Que sucede Twilight? No ves que Schneider no deja de observarnos desde el portal"_ \- Expresa la unicornio rosa, con voz muy incómoda y preocupada

— " _Dawild necesita una distracción para poder acercarse a Schneider. Él tiene un plan algo suicida ¿Puedes hacerlo por mi mientras intento traer de vuelta a Alexander?"_ \- Le pregunta Twilight, con una mirada tranquila

— " _Es un plan loco y arriesgado... pero es lo que mejor tenemos… tenlo por hecho Rarity, dile a Dawild que se acerque cuando yo lancé el primer hechizo, pero dile que tiene que ser rápido o yo puedo morir… no puedo luchar tanto tiempo con magia negra_ " - Le comenta Starlight a la unicornio blanca, mientras se retira nuevamente hacia las rocas

 _Por suerte Escanor y Tyrael llegaron volando y lanzaron grandes rocas hacia nosotros y eso nos ayudó para poder crear una nueva pared y protegernos de los hechizos enemigos. Ember esta muy triste y molesta ya que pensábamos que estabas muerto al igual que Konrac… el ambiente era horrible y desde ahí todo comenzó a empeorar..._

 _El plan de Dawild comenzó de manera perfecta y sin fallas, Starlight luchó contra Schneider de manera perfecta y con gracia… pocos usuarios de magia son capaces de soportar una lucha contra portadores de magia negra..._

— / _Muy bien Dawild, recuerda si vuelas tus plumas pueden arder en llamas y dudo que quieras ser un pony antorcha en este momento, si fallas este unicornio te empalará con un hechizo y si lo logras… bueno ¿Creo que salvaré a Equestria?/_ \- Piensa muy nervioso el pegaso, mientras su corazón se acelera

 _Dawild se acercó con gran sigilo detrás del portal, en ese momento la batalla la estaba perdiendo Starlight… la magia oscura de Schneider es muy fuerte y potente, es superior a la pony… no somos rival para él, aún así mi alumna es una oponente muy resistente_

— _\- Temeroso - /Te tengo, espero que tengas un quiropráctico_ / - Piensa el pegaso verde turquesa

 _El casco derecho de Dawild fue rodeado de un aura verde agua, jamás había visto algo similar y no sabía que un pegaso podía usar magia.. ese tipo de auras solo los dragones la saben utilizar… es claro que usó un hechizo del libro draconiano_

 _Dawild logró golpear con todas sus fuerza el cuello de Schneider… pero el golpe no le provocó ningún daño… solo lo hizo enfurecer y mucho..._

— _\- Adolorido_ \- ¿Eh?¿Qué significa esto! Asqueroso pegaso, te atreves a atacarme por la espalda… ¡Morirás por tu insolencia cobarde! - Grita el unicornio negro, mientras carga un hechizo, por otro lado, el pegaso retrocede con gran temor

 _El plan había fallado, Dawild estaba consciente que si su plan no funcionaba, nadie podía salvarlo… o eso creía. Starlight logró impactar el cuerno del unicornio negro con un rayo de estática, interrumpiendo su hechizo el tiempo suficiente para que Dawild pudiera escapar y se ocultara_

— ¡Malditos, no los había provocado, pero esto no se quedará así! - Avisa Schneider, mientras observa como todos enseguida se cubren entre las rocas… a más de cuatro metros de él.

 _Pero nunca atacó, el portal quince minutos después volvió a activarse… y no era algo bueno. Del vórtice salieron Tirek y el Rey Tormenta, enemigos de Equestria y un extraño unicornio que tiene un arco, pero su rostro está oculto con un pañuelo rojo… solo podemos ver sus ojos, ellos se reunieron con Schneider hasta que minutos después salieron los esbirros de Azrael… aunque Tirek regresó al interior del portal y no sabemos la razón._

 _En ese instante la guerra se desató. Todos los dragones en la montaña incluyendo a Ember mantienen cerca de la cumbre a los esbirros, ellos no pueden permitir que escapen fuera de las tierras de fuego_

 _Yo nunca te dejé, estuve luchando y protegiéndote lo mejor que pude… pero no he sabido nada de mis amigas o de Ember desde que una especie de neblina rojiza cubrió todo el lugar… esto salió del Tártaro..._

 **Fin del FlashBack**

 _Si esos esbirros salen del portal entonces debemos cerrarlo lo más antes posible, una guerra se gana con el bando que tenga más hombres y si ese tal Azrael tiene muchos enemigos, jamás podría luchar contra tantos, somos pocos aquí arriba..._

— " _Debo volver… debemos cerrar el portal o de nada servirá si luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas"_ \- Dije mientras libero a Twilight, la cual comienza a volar frente a mi

— Me alegra que estés bien Alexander, pero está batalla no es para ti… no estás preparado - Comenta Twilight con gran preocupación por lo que planea su amigo

— Eso me temo Twilight, pero soy un dragón y no dejaré que otros mueran si puedo hacer algo, usa algún hechizo y protege tus alas, ya debo irme y pueden quemarse tus plumas - le advertí a la Alicornio lila, no sin antes le di un beso en su mejilla, provocando un débil sonrojo — Gracias por protegerme mientras estuve inconsciente - Le dije con una sonrisa

 _Sin más que decir cerré mis alas para dejarme caer de espalda. Con gran agilidad giré mi cuerpo, para ver el campo de batalla, mientras alineo mi cola para caer en picada… como si fuera una flecha_

 _Mi vista es mucho mejor, puedo ver ciertas sombras en el humo, así como algunos colores más detallados. Mientras observaba mi alrededor, mi vista se posa sobre un pequeño esbirro que porta el cetro de Ember… lo puedo reconocer a kilómetros sin problemas_

— / _Te tengo, si algo le hiciste a Ember, yo te haré lo mismo_ / - Expresé en mi mente, sin desconcentrarme

 _Veo mucho más claro la situación… incluso planear estrategias es un poco más sencillo, antes me confundia ya que mis idea las planeaba para un humano, desde mi antigua altura hasta el ancho ¡Ya no cometo esos errores y eso me alegra!_

 _El esbirro de Azrael se encuentra a menos de quinientos metros del suelo y yo estoy justo encima de él, por lo que extendí mi garra derecha para atacarlo, esta al instante a deja una larga estela blanca entre mis garras, al pasar el aire turbulento entre los dedos de mis garras..._

— / _Espero que Ember se encuentre bien_ / - Pensé con preocupación, fui un tonto al haber sido abatido así de fácil… quede en vergüenza total con los demás dragones ¿Qué pensará Ember de mi?

 _Sin más abrí mis alas para reducir mi velocidad de caída, esa acción genera un fuerte golpe que sacude todo mi cuerpo, por otro lado, mi garra se rodea de un aura dorada._

 _Al entrar en la visión del esbirro este se sorprende e intenta huir pero ya es muy tarde, le asesté un zarpazo con toda mi fuerza al nivel de su cuello._

 _Por primera vez, mis garras se manchan de sangre ajena… mi primera muerte… Con mis patas tomé el cetro de las garras del enemigo y lo pateé con fuerza para que el cuerpo del esbirro suelte el cetro… ya en mis garras lo tomé con mi cola._

 _Caí con gran fuerza contra el suelo, creando una onda de choque que daña a los enemigos que se encuentran a menos de un metro de mi. Esa entrada tan ruidosa provocó que muchos enemigos me vuelvan a ver con impresión y sorpresa. Por otro lado, junto a mi cae el cadáver el esbirro..._

— ¡Tiene el cetro de heliotropo, deben recuperarlo y destruirlo! - Dice un esbirro de piel grisácea, con voz carrasposa y siseante

 _Los esbirros son seres pequeños, simular a la altura de Spike, tienen piel muy gruesa de un color entre gris a negro, claro que varían en todos los colores. Tiene dos cuernos enrollados sobre su cabeza y debajo están sus pequeñas orejas, además sus manos tienen grandes garras en forma de gancho y una cola corta que termina en una punta de flecha. Sus garras pueden generar una chispa o crear llamas para lanzarlas contra los enemigos. Algunos tienen alas y otros portan un cetro en forma de rosa, lanzas y tridentes._

— Entreganos ese cetro y no te lo quitaremos de tu cuerpo sin vida - Advierte un grupo de esbirros, con un tono de voz siseante

— Ah sí… entonces vengan por él asquerosos bichos del infierno - Les dije con una mirada seria… estoy algo molesto, más que todo por lo sucedido con Schneider

 _Dos de los cinco esbirros hacen aparecer de la nada unas lanzas de aspecto afilado y los otros tres crean una llama rojiza en sus garras. Sin esperarlo estos me comienzan a lanzar el fuego como si fueran piedras, mientras los otros esbirros con las lanzas se acercan con intenciones malignas_

 _Esquivé los ataques a distancia con gran facilidad y contraataque al lanzarles una llamarada de fuego, prendiendo en llamas azules a tres esbirros_

— ¡Es un dragón de hielo! Schneider dijo que lo había matado - Aclara uno de los esbirros, el cual, intenta apagar su fuego de su piel

— ¡Me quemo! ¡Argh! - Exclama otros de los esbirros, el cual, cae muerto pocos minutos después

— ¡Estoy ardiendo! - Comenta un segundo esbirro

— Maldito ¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mis hermanos! - Grita otro de los esbirros, él tiene una de las lanzas

( _Los enemigos o los esbirros son frágiles, estos mueren instantánea al recibir gran daño)_

 _El enemigo intenta herirme con su lanza, sin embargo logró esquivar el ataque sin problemas, el segundo de los esbirros arremete contra mi costado, pero repelo el ataque al golpearlo con mi ala izquierda. Los dos enemigos mantienen una mirada nerviosa debido a que no han logrado dañarme, además puedo jurar que tienen miedo de mi fuego_

— Creo que es mi turno ahora - Les dije con una mirada llena de determinación

 _Di un gran salto, pero el esbirro se protege con su lanza, en ese movimiento escupo una bola de fuego directamente en su estómago. Por mi golpe a distancia el enemigo suelta la lanza de sus manos y este cae al suelo de rodillas al recibir mi ataque y simplemente para rematar caí con todo mi peso sobre su cara._

— ¡Asqueroso dragón! - Grita el último enemigo del grupo

 _Giré mi cuerpo y utilicé mi cola como si fuera un látigo, el esbirro recibe el golpe directamente en su vientre al haber llevado la lanza sobre su cabeza. Mis espinas al tener una forma aserrada le generaron una profunda incisión en su escamosa piel, la cual, comienza a brotar mucha sangre..._

— ¡Argh!… no podrás conservar… ese cetro por mucho… tiempo, tu amiga dragón será alimento… de los magma monstruos del tártaro - Suspira el esbirro, el cual, muere desangrado en pocos segundos

— ¡Necesito más refuerzos, tenemos aún dragón insolente en este sector! - Avisa un esbirro un poco más grande que los demás

 _Volví a mirar a mi alrededor, maté hasta ahora seis esbirros y esto es un maldito campo abierto. El esbirro que pidió refuerzos debe ser algún general ya que sus cuernos presentan una coloración rojiza en la base._

 _Sin pensarlo mucho, escupí una llamarada de fuego al suelo para poder crear una nube de vapor… necesito encontrar a los demás o quien siga vivo en este lugar, yo solo no puedo hacerlo. Bueno lo anterior no se como lo hice, sigo sorprendido..._

 **Quince minutos más tarde:**

 _Me alejé con gran cautela del lugar de mi primer pelea, no he visto algún aliado o rostro amigo en más de quince minutos desde que desperté con Twilight. La extraña neblina rojiza no permite ver más allá de dos metros y medio de distancia… eso no está bien y es molesto_

— ¡Princesa Ember son demasiados, no podemos luchar contra tantos nosotros dos solo, no debimos habernos separado del grupo! - Logro captar a la izquierda

— Jajaja, todos ustedes serán utilizados por Lord Schneider para que le entreguen sus huevos ¡O moriran si se atreven a huir! - Amenaza uno de los esbirros

 _Las voces pronto son opacadas por dos explosiones cercanas, esas llamas que lanzan estos extraños seres hacen mucho ruido. Con preocupación, me agache y tomé pose de cacería, muchos de mis sentidos no funcionan… el aire tiene un color a ceniza debido a las coladeras de magma de la zona. El oído está muy obstruido por el exceso de ruido y demás. Solo puedo usar mis patas y garras para acechar a los enemigos, sin ser visto._

 _Pude entrar al rango de visión y vi como un esbirro le está apuntando a Ember y a Sing con una extraña ballesta con un perno rojizo, tiene que ser alguna especie de artefacto encantado para matar o penetrar la piel de un dragón… así como las lanzas..._

 _les seré sincero, todo lo que hago es como si fuera en modo automático, mis movimientos son totalmente fluidos y ya no son tan torpes. Sentí como mis garras comienzan a ser rodeadas por un aura dorada y el enemigo no se ha enterado de mi presencia, es mi oportunidad_

 _Al estar en rango, Ember y yo cruzamos nuestras miradas, pude ver la sorpresa y la emoción en sus ojos al verme… aunque eso le trajo problemas con el esbirro de Azrael_

— ¡Quita esa horrible mueca de tu cara, no deberías sonreír cuando estás a punto de morir maldita dragona! - Comenta el esbirro mediano

 _Sin perder tiempo di un pequeño salto para impulsarme y le dí un zarpazo en la espalda al esbirro… este da un escalofriante grito ahogado antes de caer muerto… no me gusta asesinar pero ellos vienen del infierno… no me sentiré mal._

( _Los esbirros son frágiles en la superficie, estos pueden morir hasta por una cortada en uno de sus dedos… ellos no están acostumbrados al mundo físico_ )

— ¡Estás vivo Alexander! - Expresa Ember, la cual, se acerca al dragón celeste, al igual que Sing

— Me alegra que estés bien, la mayoría de ponys han sido atrapados y están cerca del terra portal, solo quedamos Ember, Escanor, Tyrael, Eclipsa, Return, tú y yo, de los ponys libres pocos quedan en este lugar, están batallando desde las sombras - Explica el dragón guardián, con voz muy angustiada

— Un grupo de esbirros robó mi cetro y sin él no puedo cerrar el portal, si ellos se lo entregan a Schneider estaremos perdidos - Menciona Ember, la cual, mira al dragón de hielo con gran preocupación

— Oye… te vez diferente ¿Acaso tus escamas están más celestes o las de tu pecho son más grises? - Pregunta Sing, muy dudoso pero nota un pequeño cambio

— Ah no Sing… siempre han sido del mismo color… eso creo, pero tengo buenas noticias - _Me siento en el suelo y tomo el cetro de mi cola con mi garra_ \- Encontré a quien lo tenía y lo recuperé - Dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

 _Sin esperarlo Ember me da un abrazo… nunca espero este tipo de acciones por parte de ella, sé que no le agrada… incluso Sing intenta no reírse por mi expresión… A los pocos segundos ella se separa con un leve sonrojo… ¿Será muy feo pedirle que nos abracemos otra vez?_

— Ah… lo siento, creo que me emocione, pero con el cetro en nuestras garras ¡Tenemos la oportunidad de detener el portal! Dawild antes de ser capturado logró encontrar una manera de cerrarlo y es aplicando un hechizo de regeneración de poder, así no debemos buscar los doce sellos - Le explica la dragona celeste, muy feliz de volver a ver al dragón de hielo

— Mmm entiendo, será difícil… ten Ember tu cetro - Le dije a la dragona, mientras toma el cetro… pero segundos después lo devuelve a mis garras

— Creo que el cetro estará más seguro en tus garras Alexander, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra los diablillos de Azrael - Expresa la escamada, la cual, toma por sorpresa al dragón de hielo

— Ten en cuenta Alexander que serás el blanco principal una vez que Escanor y Tyrael logren detener la ceniza de los volcanes cercanos, Schneider tiene tres nuevos refuerzos y estos son: El Rey Tormenta, Dark Blessing y a Tirek pero solo hemos visto a dos - Explica Sing, con un tono de voz serio

 _Esto es malo, sé un poco de la historia de este lugar. Lord Tirek es un centauro que puede absorber magia para ser más fuerte. El Rey Tormenta es una especie de sátiro y bueno quiso conquistar Equestria… para cerrar Dark Blessing… no se quien coño es pero suena malo, bueno nombre comienza con Dark y no debe ser un tipo bueno_

— ¿Alguien sabe quien es Dark Blessing? - Pregunté con gran duda

 _Ember y Sing simplemente me niegan al girar su cabeza. Jamás escuché de este tal Dark ¿Es un pony, algún otro alicornio… será alguna especie de dios todo poderoso? ¿Por qué ha sido desterrado al tártaro? Todo tiene una explicación… y si sobrevivo Luna y Celestia me tienen que dar una buena respuesta, eso espero_

— "¿ _Alguien ha dicho mi nombre_?" - Pregunta una voz casi inaudible, si no fuera por mi oído agudo no logro escuchar nada

 _Ember y Sing reaccionan al escuchar a Dark y toman de inmediato pose defensiva junto a mí, los tres logramos ver a un unicornio de pelaje negro con melena azul brillante. Este carga con su magia un arco compuesto y en su espalda un carcaj con extrañas flechas verdes traslúcidas, que despiden una extraña aura… tiene un pañuelo que le cubre gran parte de su cara, únicamente dejan ver sus ojos y su cuerno_

— ¿Y tu quien eres? - Le pregunté, mientras observo como el unicornio mira fijamente el cetro en mi cola

 _En estos momentos desearía ser un dragón bípedo y no uno cuádrupedo… solo puedo tomar el cetro con mi cola, llevarlo en mis garras sería muy incómodo tanto para caminar como para luchar, maldita biología draconiana… ¿En que beneficia ser un dragón que camina a cuatro patas?_

— " _No soy nadie, mi nombre serás lo último que escucharás antes de que mueras_ " - Murmura el unicornio negro, el cual, carga su extraño arco en su lomo

— Claro… ¿Al menos podemos ver tu cara? - Pregunta Ember, mientras se relaja un poco al ver que no corre tanto peligro

— "¡ _Jamás verán mi rostro, ahora entregen el cetro o los mataré_!" - Amenaza Dark Blessing, el cual, ya tiene listo su arco para disparar, al usar su magia rápidamente

— Quiero verlo... cariño ¿Tienes algún truco? - Expresa Ember, la cual, le guiña el ojo al unicornio negro con azul

 _Una extraña corriente de aire pasa entre el espacio que existe entre Dark y nosotros tres, pero en un movimiento apenas perceptible… ese unicornio dispara tres flechas contra Ember, no obstante, Sing protege a la dragona al ser el blanco de las municiones._

 _El dragón guardián ruge de dolor antes de caer al suelo, ahora herido por tres flechas verdes traslúcidas en sus escamas. Una en su pecho y las demás en ambas alas ¿Como una maldita flecha penetró las escamas de un dragón?_

 _Ante el ataque, di dos pasos hacía adelante, debo proteger a Ember ahora que Sing está herido, lo bueno que no ha sido mortal, por lo que he visto..._

— ¡Argh! Esto duele muchisimo… Alexander cuida a Ember por mi… te lo suplico - Le pide Sing, el cual, gime de dolor, mientras Ember lo revisa… ahora sin una sonrisa en su rostro

— Lo lamento Sing, fue mi culpa por haber bajado la guardia - Se disculpa la dragona celeste, ella desconoce las extrañas flechas y el daño que pueden causar

— "¿ _Estás seguro que puedes contra mi dragón? He herido a uno de tus compañeros sin mucha dificultad ¿Qué te hace pensar que no terminaras igual?"_ \- Le pregunta Dark Blessing, mientras recarga su arco nuevamente

— Bueno… hoy tengo algo de suerte - Dije mientras le presto atención a los movimientos que hace el arquero

— Alexander… ten mucho cuidado… no quiero perder a más dragones y menos a ti - Le responde Ember, la cual, cruza su mirada con el dragón de hielo por algunos segundos

 _Puedo percibir una gran preocupación en la voz de Ember… no sé si se deba a lo sucedido con Konrac o porque soy un dragón de hielo. Se en lo que estoy metido y puedo morir si fallo… pero me esforzaré mucho por ganar_

— " _Tomaste una mala decisión_ " - Murmura el unicornio negro, quien apunta al dragón celeste

 _Por segunda ocasión una corriente de aire pasa en medio del unicornio y de mi, instintivamente me cubrí con mis alas… hasta que logré escuchar un sonido similar al de un cristal rompiéndose… de la nada mis alas comienza a arder un poco..._

 _Con cuidado deje de cubrirme y al ver mis alas, tres flechas están incrustadas levemente en mis escamas… pude ver un pequeño hilo de sangre salir de las heridas. Detrás de mi Ember y Sing recibieron algunos fragmentos de hielo fino, el cual, tiene pequeños puntos arcoiris_

— " _c co ¿Cómo es que has detenido mi ataque! Maldito eres el dragón de hielo ¡Debes estar muerto_! - Expresa con enojo, el unicornio, quien carga de inmediato su arco

 _Sin pensarlo, con mis garras, extraje las flechas con ayuda de mi boca y enseguida ataqué al unicornio con varias bolas de fuego, pero este logra esquivarlas sin gran problemas, este pony tiene gran agilidad de movimiento y evasión_

 **Con Ember:**

La dragona celeste observa por algunos instantes la lucha de Alexander, la cual, observa como este recibe dos flechazos en su vientre… más no le provoca tanto daño. Cada impacto de una flecha contra las escamas del dragón celeste es detenido por una fina capa de hielo que se desprende al recibir gran daño. El hielo se encuentra en el suelo en pequeños fragmentos que emanan un aire helado hasta derretirse

— Argh… maldición, estas fechas duelen más que una sanguijuela de magma - Comenta Sing, el cual, se mantiene en el suelo sin poder moverse

— Espera… creo saber como ayudarte - Menciona Ember, la cual, camina de manera agachada hasta el lugar donde estuvo Alexander, con una gran idea en su mente

 _Si Rose tiene razón… un poco de la sangre de Alexander debería curar a Sing sin ningún problema, pero si ella está equivocada podría provocarle una reacción hemolítica ¡No lo quiero matar!_

 _Me arrodillé entre la tierra y pude ver algunas gotas de sangre de la herida de Alexander… podría usar mi cetro para extraerla y usarla de manera limpia… jamás vi sangre de este tipo, un rojo puro con un olor dulce… normalmente los dragones tenemos la sangre un poco marrón y es de un olor ácido_

— Princesa… no te distraigas… debes estar atenta… no te preocupes… por mi, estaré bien - Avisa Sing, el cual, siente un intenso dolor en sus heridas… sin mencionar un horrible calor por todo su cuerpo

— Sing no te dejaré sufrir, solo necesito mi cetro… y un poco de sangre de Alexander - Menciona Ember, la cual, vuelve a ver al dragón celeste a algunos pasos

 **Con Alexander:**

 _La lucha contra Dark Blessing es bastante repetitiva y molesta. Las flechas que me ha lanzado por suerte son bloqueadas por mi protección de hielo, pero es agotador mantenerla si hace tanto calor_

 _No puedo mantener la misma velocidad que Dark, este se mueve más rápido que yo por su pequeño tamaño. Todos mis ataques han sido esquivados por este unicornio ¡Vamos debo hacer algo, no puedo perder otra vez frente a Ember!_

— " _Ríndete dragón, con una flecha que penetre tus escamas estarás muerto_ " - Dice Dark, el cual, logra esquiva un zarpazo de Alexander

— ¡Argh! Quédate quieto por un solo segundo - Maldije al aire, con una expresión molesta

 _El unicornio dispara dos flechas más, pero estas las esquivo con gran facilidad al girar a la derecha, para luego contraatacar al escupirle dos bolas de fuego… sin embargo, Dark los esquiva sin problemas como el resto de mis ataques_

— " _Tus ataques son muy lentos, en verdad Schneider tenía razón, no eres nada"_ \- Le dice el pony arquero al dragón celeste

— ¡Alexander no debes escupir tu fuego donde él está si no donde estará! - Le grita Ember, la cual, es escuchada solo por el dragón

¿Atacar donde estará?... No soy bueno prediciendo ataques, más que todo porque jamás lo hice en los juegos, bueno se que esto no es un juego, es la vida real y debo tener mucho cuidado

— " _Morirás el día de hoy_ " - Avisa Dark Blessing, el cual, carga su arco nuevamente

 _Antes de que el pony logre recargar, lo ataqué con una llamarada de fuego. Este logra evadirlo sin problemas por lo que escupí varias bolas de fuego. La única diferencia es que en vez de lanzarla directamente hacía él, le apunté un poco más adelante… el cambio fue increíble, aunque no lo dañé, este recibió metralla en su cuerpo por la explosión_

— ¿Que diablos! ¿Cómo es que has mejorado tan rápido! - Bufa Dark, mientras ignora algunos cortes en su lomo y costados por el hielo

— ¿Acaso ahora tienes miedo? - Le pregunté con una sonrisa —No es que querías tomar el cetro - Agregué mientras agito mi cola con el cetro

— Maldito hijo de perra ¡Incrustaré una flecha en tu corazón! - Exclama el pony, mientras toma las últimas flechas de su carcaj

 _Dark Blessing dispara tres flechas más de manera muy rápida pero no lo suficiente, estas las esquivo con facilidad al volar, por lo que me da tiempo de atacar al unicornio con una fuerte llamarada._

 _Por sorpresa al momento en que Dark iba a esquivar el ataque este se resbala con una roca mohosa, imposibilitando que pueda escapar a tiempo. La nube de fuego azul rodea al unicornio arquero y este queda atrapado en un bloque de hielo… sin posibilidad de moverse o huir_

— " _No puede ser, no puedes derrotarme de esta manera tan humillante_ \- Expresa con enojo el unicornio arquero, mientras aterrizo frente a él.

— Intenta no ser tan orgulloso mi amigo… sabes técnicamente no eres un pony, por lo que no tendría algún problema si te asesino - Dije mientras tomo con mis garras el bloque de hielo

— - _aterrado_ \- "¡ _Azrael te asesinara, no podrás conservar el cetro para siempre_!" - Advierte Dark, mientras se espera lo peor

 _Con todas mis fuerzas golpee la cabeza del pony contra el suelo… no para matarlo, si no lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente o en coma... Aún con la protección helada las flechas lograron dañarme más de lo esperado, más que todo en las alas._

 _Enseguida vi como Ember se acerca hasta mí al volar, mi lucha contra Dark Blessing me alejo poco más de veinte pasos de Sing… lo bueno es que la niebla está bajando, claro que no he vuelto a ver a los esbirros._

— Bien hecho Alexander… ¿No lo mataste o sí? - Pregunta Ember, la cual, se mantiene junto al dragón celeste y observa al pony arquero

— Ah… no estará bien, pero no despertará pronto… ¿Cómo se encuentra Sing? - Le pregunté, mientras miro los ojos rojizos de la dragona

 _Mis heridas por las flechas son menores, lo bueno que ninguna se incrustó en mis escamas como a Sing… pero ahora estoy mucho más cansado que antes… debo usar mis habilidades de manera inteligente o no lograré cerrar el portal antes de agotarme_.

— No está nada bien… pero tengo una idea para sanarlo ¿Puedes prestarme el cetro? - Me preguntá Ember… mientras le acerco el cetro a las garras de la dragona celeste

— No tienes que pedirlo, es tu cetro después de todo - _le entrego el cetro_ \- Vamos junto a Sing, no podemos dejarlo solo - Expresé con voz preocupada

 _No tardamos mucho tiempo en regresar junto a Sing, el cual, se mantiene inmóvil. Al llegar pude ver bien sus heridas. Tres flechas incrustadas, una en cada una de las alas para evitar que pueda volar y la última en su pecho, la única zona que un dragón cuadrupledo no puede proteger correctamente a menos que se proteja con sus alas_

— Sing ¿Te encuentras bien, responde? - Le pregunta Ember, la cual, mueve un poco al dragón de escamas blancas

— " _Ah… princesa Ember, jamás he estado mejor en mi vida" -_ Murmura el dragón, el cual, no se mueve mucho y habla con voz letárgica

— No me hagas eso Sing, ya he perdido a uno, lucha por favor… - Expresa Ember, la cual, se encuentra de arrodillada, mientras sujeta la cabeza del dragón blanco

— - _cof_ \- _cof_ \- _cof_ \- " _Creo que esas flechas estaban adulteradas... bueno es de esperarse… ¿Algún tipo de veneno? No lo sé, lo siento princesa…"_ \- Dice Sing, con un tono de voz decaído

 _Es doloroso escuchar a un amigo hablar así… puedo sentir un nudo en mi garganta por todo lo que está sucediendo, en cuanto a Ember, por primera vez en todo mi tiempo en Equestria, puedo verla llorar… una nueva víctima esta vez por Dark Blessing y sus flechas malditas._

 _Sing recibió tres flecha maldecidas por Azrael, esta flecha consume tu esencia vital hasta provocar la muerte, por eso Dark quiso que alguna de sus flechas lograra penetrar mis escamas… no puedo curar más que heridas físicas, ni mi saliva podría ayudarle… lo supe al observar las intenciones de ese pony_

— - _voz entrecortada_ \- ¿Puedes ayudarlo Alexander? - Pregunta Ember, mientras desvía su mirada al dragón helado, este se siente peor al ver a la dragona con sus ojos suplicantes

 _Observé las tres heridas que dejaron las flechas… esos cortes si puedo curarlos, pero ese no es el verdadero problema ¿Cómo puedo curar un hechizo aplicado en una flecha?... Me hes duro observar esta situación, me siento inútil e impotente_

— " _Lo siento Ember… no puedo curar hechizos mágicos en objetos_ " - Dije con voz baja, mientras me doy la vuelta para alejarme y tranquilizarme

— Alexander… espera… " _dame un segundo con el Princesa Ember… por favor"_ \- Murmura Sing, el cual, empuja débilmente a Ember

Muy dolida, la dragona celeste se levanta, no sin antes limpia su rostro de algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, para luego dejarme escuchar lo que el guardián desea decirme

— ¿Qué pasa Sing? - Le pregunté con un tono de voz bajo

— " _Eres uno de los pocos dragones que quedan con vida en la cima, sin Konrac y Return, debes proteger a Ember… ella es la que mantiene con vida la esperanza de los dragones… prometeme que darás tu vida por servirle_ " - Me dice el dragón de escamas blancas, mientras sujeta con fuerza mi garra derecha

— " _Te lo prometo Sing… no importa si necesito morir, cada escama de mi cuerpo luchará por ella_ " - Le prometí al dragón blanco, el cual, me devuelve una sonrisa

— " _En verdad eres diferente a otros… me alegra que seas amigo de ella, ahora ve con ella, dile que he muerto pero no permitas que venga junto a mi, ambos deben ir al Terra-portal y cerrarlo, solo así tendrán una oportunidad para ganar esta guerra_ " - Explica Sing, con voz apagada

 _Agradezco la confianza que tiene Sing en mi, lo conozco desde hace menos de cuatro horas y confía como si lo conociera desde hace años… Schneider pagará por esto, él fue el que provocó esta guerra… si tan solo yo lo hubiera matado en el oeste, esto no estuviera pasando_

 _Con un gran nudo en la garganta, caminé hacia Ember… ella está a poco más de un metro de mí… entiendo lo que Sing hace por ella, es muy joven y es su primera guerra, desconoce todo lo que puede pasar._

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Sing? - Me pregunta Ember, la cual, me mira a los ojos…

— Lo siento Ember - Expresé con voz seria

— Él no puede haber muerto… estaba bien hace varios minutos - Menciona Ember, muy molesta con ella misma, la cual, intenta acercarse al dragón blanco

— - _Interfiero al bloquearle el paso_ \- Espera Ember, no creo que debas ir, déjalo te harás más daño si lo vuelves a ver - Aclaré con una mirada seria

— Es una lástima que ese dragón haya muerto ¿Con quién vamos a jugar? Ahora solo tenemos siete dragones mu tontos - Comenta un Sátiro de pelaje gris azulado, este porta una armadura negra azulada con dos dibujos de un rayo azul eléctrico en el pecho, así como un cetro de piedras negruzcas con un cristal celeste en su centro ¿No era que Twilight tenía el control del cetro?

— Oh genial ¿Quién diablos eres tu? - Le pregunté mientras observo al extraño ser, por otro lado, Ember se mantiene junto a mi

 _Me adelanté un par de pasos para proteger a Ember, pude notar un poco de molestia en su rostro por mi acción, por otro lado, seguí observando al nuevo enemigo, su extraña vestimenta me hace recordar lo que Twilight me explicó de las criaturas de Tormenta… Creo que el es el Rey Tormenta..._

 **Con las chicas (Capturadas):**

Varias de las chicas junto con Dawild, han sido capturados por los esbirros de Azrael. Todos se encuentran a pocos pasos del Terra-portal, en forma de prisioneros y una ofrenda, por otro lado, el portal se mantiene activo, permitiendo el paso de más esbirros al mundo superior

— " _Starlight creo que tengo una nueva idea para poder escapar_ " - Murmura Dawild, el cual, está atado de sus cuatro cascos y apoyado en una pared cercana al portal

A la izquierda del pegaso verde turquesa se encuentra Rarity, muy angustiada por saber el paradero de sus amigas, junto a la unicornio blanca se encuentra Rainbow Dash. A la derecha de Dawild está Starlight y Pinkie pie… todas con sus cuatro cascos atados y con su lomo en el suelo

— "¿ _Cúal es el plan Dawild?"_ \- Le responde Starlight, con varias heridas por todo su cuerpo, al igual que el resto de sus amigos

— ¡Silencio! Creo que no les tengo que recordar que no pueden hablar entre ustedes. Si los vuelvo a escuchar charlando, serán enviados con Azrael al Tártaro - Amenaza un esbirro un poco más grande que el promedio, el cual, mira fijamente a la unicornio rosa

 **Continuará:**

En fin… gracias por haber leído este nuevo capítulo de esta historia, les recuerdo que pueden dejar un comentario si les ha gustado o no el fic… Si tienes alguna duda o sugerencia pueden enviar un MP.

Si observas un error por favor reportarlo al enviarme un MP con un pequeño extracto del lugar del error.

 **Próximo capítulo: La cumbre del dragón. Segunda parte**

La lucha contra Azrael va a ser larga, desconozco lo que está sucediendo fuera de la cumbre… ¿Como será mi lucha contra El rey Tormenta? ¿Podré vencer a Schneider? ¡Vamos chicos necesito su ayuda ahora mismo!

 **Versión del capítulo: 1.1**


	8. La cumbre del dragón - Segunda parte

**Error, No hay conexión mágica al servidor de Canterlot**

Imposible mostrar la información. No hay acceso a la base de datos de Canterlot. Intenta de nuevo más tarde o reinicia tu dispositivo mágico.

 **Capítulo Vll: La Cumbre del Dragón. Parte 2**

 **Canterlot:**

Los capitanes de la guardia real del castillo, han tomado la iniciativa de aumentar la defensa de Canterlot, luego de haber observado el extraño rayo de luz carmesí en el cielo, se percibe un ambiente tenso y sombrío en cualquier zona del castillo… los ánimos están candentes por la situación

— ¿Ziizac has sabido algo de la princesa Ember o de las chicas en las tierras de fuego? - Pregunta Luna, mientras observa con gran temor el horizonte

— Lo lamento princesa, perdimos el contacto con la torre fronteriza desde hace tres horas… La princesa Twilight tampoco nos responde los mensajes… es como si nuestra magia no lograra acercarse a ellos, debe haber una especie de interferencia - Explica el guardia personal de Luna, el cual, mantiene una exhaustiva seguridad en las princesas

— Hermana ¿Crees que ellos puedan detener el Terra-portal junto con lo que salga? - Le pregunta Celestia a su hermana, ambas mantienen una expresión de preocupación

— - _suspira_ \- Lo dudo hermana… son solo nueve dragones y ocho ponys contra un ejército infinito… necesitan un milagro para ganar - Responde Luna, con voz no muy convencida, mientras tira sus orejas hacia atrás, en señal de tristeza

— Se que ellos lo harán… no pueden fallar o estaremos condenados, son los últimos que lograron entrar y son los mejores - Aclara Celestia, mientras desvía su vista y observa el horizonte, a pocas horas de subir la luna y bajar el sol.

 **Escuela de la amistad: Habitaciones escolares**

El grupo de estudiantes conformados por: Sandbar, Silverstream, Smolder, Gallus y Yona desconocen la razón por la que sus profesoras han tenido que retirarse del castillo hace ya poco más de siete horas. Los alumnos no han vuelto a tener ninguna noticia y desconocen la tensa situación que se vive tanto en Canterlot como en las tierras de los dragones.

— ¿Alguno de sus encargados les ha dicho que está sucediendo? - Pregunta Sandbar con voz dudosa

— Oh no no no, desde que la directora Twilight partió a Canterlot con las profesoras nadie ha sabido nada… incluso Spike no ha regresado - Comenta Silverstream, con un tono de voz tranquila y emocionada

— A Yona no gustar problemas, problemas traer tristeza - Expresa la Yack, la cual, charla con sus amigos

— Ah… yo creo saber lo que sucede - Menciona Smolder, la cual, recuerda el rayo de luz en el cielo que observó antes de que entrara de nuevo a la escuela

— ¿En serio lo sabes? ¿Smolder quienes contarnos un poco? - Le pregunta Gallus a la dragona de escamas naranja

— No creo que deba hacerlo… es una historia dragón y es un poco oscura - Responde Smolder con una mirada nerviosa y algo incómoda

De improviso, una fuerte sacudida es sentida en varias ciudades de Equestria, incluyendo a Canterlot y Ponyville. Por otro lado en la escuela debido a la situación, todos los estudiantes están un poco alterados… no hay nadie más que ellos tanto en el castillo como en la escuela

 **Por otro lado con las chicas (No capturadas)**

 **La cumbre del dragón. Tierras de fuego:**

 _Hace más de dos horas que perdí de vista a Alexander… apenas le expliqué lo sucedido no dudó en ir ayudar, incluso asesinó a varios de los enemigos en su descenso a tierra… por ahora me encuentro con Spike, Fluttershy y Applejack atacando desde las sombras o entre los escombros… estos enemigos son fuertes y peligrosos_

 _La ceniza que ha estado cayendo ha reducido en gran medida la visión y el calor es abrasador… hasta el punto que la neblina que produce la ceniza es de un color rojiza_

 _Schneider mantiene cautiva al resto de mis amigos muy cerca del Terra-portal, pero ningún dragón se ha acercado a más de dos metros del cruce… no pueden hacerlo ya que son atacados por la magia oscura de ese pony ¿Cómo podremos derrotarlo?_

 _Creo que estoy comenzando a dudar si lograremos salir con vida de esta montaña… Alexander no pudo contra Schneider… este lo superó en gran medida con un solo hechizo, me siento culpable por haber confrontado a mi amigo por herir a ese malvado unicornio negro en el oeste..._

 _Por ahora Spike, Fluttershy, Applejack y yo nos encontramos en una pequeña trinchera, creada por la explosión de una de las bola de fuego de un dragón. Además cubrimos nuestro pelaje con un poco de tierra y polvo para evitar que nos puedan ver, así mismo, ayudamos a detener algunos enemigos que pasan frente a nosotros… aunque no los matamos, no es nuestro estilo asesinar… solo lo golpeamos en la cabeza para noquearlo_

— " _Twilight, necesitamos un plan o no saldremos con vida, la visión a veces se aclara y si sigue así, no podríamos acechar desde las sombras"_ \- Advierte Applejack, la cual, ha cubierto su pelaje y crin de polvo y ceniza para camuflarse.

— "¿ _Que tal si buscamos aún dragón que esté cerca de nosotras?" -_ Murmura Fluttershy, lo que molesta un poco a Spike por el comentario

— " _Sería un suicidio… hay decenas de enemigos y los dragones se mantienen en el aire, solo conozco dos que está en tierra y los perdí hace horas_ , además mis hechizos no siempre funcionan - Responde Twilight, la cual, se encuentra agachada y preocupada

— " _Escanor y Tyrael deben estar intentando bloquear las fumarolas de los volcanes, la visión debería despejarse y seremos blancos fáciles… aunque la falta de viento puede mantener esta neblina -_ Agrega Spike, el cual, también está ayudando en lo que pueda

— " _Oh… tu fuego mágico Spike - Hace aparecer una carta con un bote de tinta y pluma - Escribe lo más rápido posible todo lo que está sucediendo, no omitas nada para enviarlo a Canterlot de inmediato_ \- Le explica Twilight al dragón morado, el cual, toma la carta con el bote de tinta y la pluma

— ¡Eclipsa tienes a dos detrás de tí, ten mucho cuidado! Yo lucharé con este grupo - Advierte una voz un poco grave y algo profunda

— Maldición se útil Escanor y ayúdame un poco, no puedo contra tantos yo sola… esto es tonto - Expresa una voz femenina, con una notable frustración en su tono de voz

 _A algunos metros a la izquierda de nuestra trinchera, pude apreciar dos sombras de dos dragones… sé que están luchando ya que el único sonido son los gritos y explosiones que provocan los enemigos. Los dragones no tienen piedad y matan sin pensarlo dos veces ¿Será necesaria tanta violencia y sangre para cerrar el portal? Jamás estuve en medio de una guerra… esto es nuevo para las chicas._

— " _Tal vez podemos ir con esos dos dragones, nos podrían ayudar a defendernos_ " - Murmura Applejack, la cual, observa las dos figuras en la neblina… así mismo pueden escuchar las voces, eso les dice que no están tan lejos de lo que aparenta

— ¡Aahhh! Escanor ayúdame tengo uno encima! ¡Quitamelo, Quitamelo, Quitamelo! - Grita la voz femenina de manera desesperada

— Solo quédate quieta, no puedo si no te quedas quieta - Expresa el desconocido dragón, con voz molesta

— ¡Oigan ustedes si se mueven se mueren! - Advierte un esbirro, el cual, descubre al resto de las chicas ya que se han expuesto

— " _Oh no"_ \- Murmura la pegaso color crema, la cual, se desmaya por la impresión y del mismo susto, pero es atendida por Spike

 _Fuimos muy descuidados… el enemigo, nos descubrió y nos sacó del cráter… este no deja de apuntarnos con un extraño artefacto, una especie de ballesta mejorada con un perno metálico de punta roja muy afilada… desconozco las armas del tártaro y no deben ser nada buenas_

— Schneider estará muy complacido de saber que tenemos al resto de ustedes en sus cascos - Dice el esbirro, el cual, se encuentra solo

— No los tienes a todos asqueroso mutante - Aclara con enojo Rose, la cual, logra camuflarse perfectamente en la niebla y le asesta un terrible zarpazo al cuello del esbirro, mientras las chicas observan con temor como este cae al suelo sin vida… mientras la sangre comienza a manchar la arena debajo de este

 _Odio la muerte… pero me alegra que Rose nos ayude. Los esbirros al ser heridos no expresan dolor, pocos de ellos gritan o se quejan de sus heridas, son seres frágiles pero aún así son de tener cuidado. Rose tiene buen corazón y aunque no sabe luchar bien… es de gran ayuda, tiene varias heridas en sus costados y alas, incluso una de sus garras está sangrando levemente... ella necesita atención médica ¿Pero quién puede ayudarla en media guerra? Pocos hechizos con útiles y la magia pony es debilitada por la dragón_.

— Gracias por salvarnos Rose - Dice Spike, el cual, amablemente le sonríe a la dragona Rosa, mientras cuida a la desmayada pegaso

— No deberían agradecerme ahora, esto apenas comienza… necesitamos cerrar el portal pero no logro encontrar a Alexander - Menciona la dragona, la cual, se acerca hasta estar frente a las chicas y de Spike

— Lo siento, no lo he visto desde que despertó… te estaría mintiendo si te digo si está con vida o no - Aclara la Alicornio lila, mientras se mantiene muy alerta

— Muy bien… creo que seguiré luchando y buscando, ustedes intenten hacer lo mismo, somos pocos dragones para un basto ejército - Comenta la dragona rosa, mientras abre sus alas y se aleja, ocultándose en la ceniza, al lado contrario del dúo de dragones

— Creo que no nos ayudará constantemente - Menciona Applejack, muy preocupada ya que no sabe si volverá a ver a su familia

— Oigan ponys, no pueden estar aquí sin hacer nada… además tienen otro pony… muerto al lado suyo... ¿Qué están planeando? - Pregunta un dragón, mientras aterriza frente a las chicas y observa a la pegaso crema

 _Esa voz tan grave es de uno de los dragones que Ember trajo para ayudar. Un dragón de escamas rojizas, las escamas de su cuello hasta su baja cola son de un color amarillo crema. Sus alas no presentan una garra en medio, pero los colores de sus escamas se fusionan. Presenta espinas desde su cabeza hasta su cola en forma de agujas como un cuerpo espín, algo extraño es que en vez de tener cuernos tiene dos orejas. Aún así sus escamas presentan grandes cortes, heridas profundas y golpes por la guerra..._

— Oh, hola Escanor ¿Que haces por aquí? - Pregunta Spike, el cual, vuelve a ver al dragón

— Estábamos ayudando pero habíamos sido encontradas por un enemigo y Rose nos ayudó - Le explica la Alicornio lila al dragón

— Okey…lo entiendo, solo tengan mucho cuidado, ningún dragón puede protegerlas para siempre, manténgase en movimiento y no se queden por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar… la neblina debería desaparecer pronto - Le advierte Escanor a las chicas, las cuales, tienen una expresión seria

— ¡Escanor deja de distraerte maldición! ¡Ven y ayúdame un poco! Oh… hola ponys - Bufa una dragona, mientras aterriza junto al dragón rojizo

 _Una nueva dragona está frente a nosotros, sus escamas son de un azul grisáceo, pero tiene otro color de escamas que van desde su barbilla hasta su baja cola, estas son de un color azul rey. Tiene dos alas del mismo color que sus escamas y bajo estas toman el mismo color azul fuerte. Tiene dos cuernos tirados hacia atrás… lo más extraño es que presenta dos orejas como si fueran alas de pez_...

— Está bien Eclipsa… no te enojes, ambos sabemos que no puedes tu sola - Bufa el dragón rojizo, con una sonrisa en su rostro

— Callate maldito loco, por tu culpa se me subió encima uno de esos esbirros ¿Sabes lo horrible que se sienten! ¡Son fríos! - Comenta con enojo la dragona, mientras las chicas observan en silencio

— Debo dejarlas por ahora, recuerden luchen con todas sus fuerzas, si las hieren levántense y sigan peleando, si se caen levántensen y si las asesinan… revivan - Comenta el dragón, mientras abre sus alas para retirarse volando

— ¡Arg! Ignoren ese comentario de Escanor… luchen si gustan y solamente eviten estar en zonas abiertas, tal vez nos volvamos a ver si sobrevivo ¡Suerte hermosuras! - Expresa Eclipsa, que al igual que Escanor se retira volando, para seguir la estela de su compañero.

— Hasta este día… escucho aún dragón siendo tan amable como ella - Comenta Applejack, muy sorprendida con la corta charla con la dragona.

 **Con el resto de las chicas (Las capturadas)**

En un gran esfuerzo por liberarse de las ataduras mágicas que Schneider les aplicó al resto de las chicas, apenas han logrado romper uno de los lazos sin que el unicornio negro se entere, lo que les permite tener algunos cascos extras para ayudar al resto.

— "¡ _Rainbow Dash muévete y ayúdanos a liberarnos_!" - Murmura Starlight, la cual, tiene en su cuerno un anillo de platino con una gema azul con una forma triangular. Un inhibidor de clase ' _V'_ categoría uno.

— " _Shhh, ya voy… solo no me presionen_ " - Bufa la pegaso cian, la cual, se acerca a Starlight

— " _Ten cuidado, no hagas ruido o Schneider podría escucharte_ " - Advierte la unicornio rosa, mientras vigila a su alrededor

Con gran cautela, Rainbow Dash retira el anillo del cuerno de Starlight, para luego intentar romper la cuerda que mantiene atada los cuatro cascos. Por otro lado Rarity y Pinkie pie observan nerviosas los alrededores

— ¡Schneider, una pegaso está intentado escapar al igual que el resto! - Le advierte un esbirro, eo cual, estaba volando cerca de las chicas por pura casualidad

— Detenlo tonto esbirro y no me digas a mi lo que sucede ¡No pueden escapar! - Le responde el unicornio negro, el cual, no vuelve a mirar a las chicas

— Starlight, Rainbow huyan de aquí, Pinkie pie y yo estaremos bien - Le dice la unicornio blanca a sus dos amigas

— No las dejaremos solas, somos un equipo - Avisa la pegaso cian, la cual, se niega a abandonar a sus compañeras

Schneider se gira y observa a las chicas, sin pensarlo dos veces, este dispara varios hechizos contra Rainbow, pero son bloqueados con un escudo rosa creado por Starlight a duras penas. El fuerte impacto le genera un dolor de cabeza a la unicornio rosa…

— Vendremos por ustedes chicas, no las dejaremos solas - Comenta Starlight, la cual, rompe las sogas con un hechizo, pero su debilidad mágica causada por el anillo sigue presente

— No se olviden de mi por favor, vámonos de aquí ahora - Aclara Dawild, extrañamente ya se desató sin ningún problema

— ¿Cómo te has desatado! - Le pregunta la pegaso cian muy sorprendida

— ¡Rainbow Dash, no importa como se soltó de las sogas, solo vámonos de aquí - Grita Starlight, muy angustiada

— Malditos gusanos ¡Podrán escapar cuantas veces quieran, pero los atraparé a todos! - Menciona Schneider, el cual, no pierde su tiempo en detenerlos

Con gran prisa, Starlight, Rainbow y Dawild se retiran de la base del portal… aún desconociendo la gran guerra que se desata a pocos pasos. Los tres fugitivos se internan en la densa niebla rojiza que aún se mantiene presente… por otro lado, un gran grupo de esbirros están alerta e intentan perseguir a los tres ponys.

 **Con Alexander y Ember:**

 _Hace algunas horas desde que este desastre comenzó… no he vuelto a ver a las chicas y debido a la lucha contra el Rey Tormenta he perdido de vista tanto a Sing como a Ember… ella lucha con gran esfuerzo contra un grupo de esbirros_

— Jaja, no te distraigas dragón, derrotarte será muy sencillo y así completaré mi conquista en este continente, tal vez llevemos treinta minutos luchando... - Expresa el sátiro, mientras usa su cetro como lanza tanto como para atacar con hechizos

— No lo permitiré, tu y el resto de seres que han salido del portal, regresarán a su hogar - Dije jadeante… por la larga lucha

— Puedes que tengas razón, tal vez lograste derrotar a Dark Blessing pero Schneider, Tirek y yo sabíamos que era un debilucho ¿Por qué un unicornio con un arco? - Se burla el sátiro,mientras apunta el cetro al dragón celeste

"El Rey Tormenta" _es mucho más complicado que Dark… él tenía la habilidad… este ser tiene la magia y la fuerza, debo terminar la batalla ya o Ember podría perder el cetro en cualquier momento… ¡Son muchos contra ella sola! Esto está tardando mucho..._

 _El sátiro me dispara con su cetro un rayo celeste pero logro esquivarlo con gran facilidad al agacharme, no obstante Tormenta aprovecha mi evasión para acercarse y logra golpearme con la punta de su cetro en la cara. Rápidamente escupí una llamarada con la intención de quemarlo, pero este logra escapar sin ningún problema de mi ataque_

 _Maldición… mi habilidad de curación es mucho más lenta en climas tan calientes, aún me duelen las heridas de las flechas de Dark y los golpes y magulladuras que Tormenta me acesta no ayudan en nada…_

— Azrael decía que eres peligro, pero no veo la razón de su miedo… supongo que apenas eres un joven, es una lástima… fallas mucho y te mueves lento - Le dice el conquistador, el cual, apenas ha resultado herido

— ¡Alexander ayudame por favor! - Pide Ember, donde su situación se ha vuelto muy compleja

 _Mi vista se dirige hacia Ember… su grito de auxilio me alerta… ella está rodeada por más de quince esbirros, mientras hay muchos más en el suelo sin vida, es claro la razón por la que pide ayuda y ella tiene el cetro… y son demasiados contra ella._

— No lograrás llegar hasta ella, primero deberás pasar sobre mi - Advierte el sátiro, el cual, se cruza en el camino hacia la dragona… pero se distrae de sus acciones

— Entonces no tengo otra opción, debo derrotarte - Dije mientras incrusto mis garras en el suelo con un nuevo plan

 _Nuevamente Tormenta dispara con su cetro el mismo hechizo que anteriormente me lanzó… está vez no lo esquivo, solo lo bloqueo al interponer mis alas frente a mi. El hechizo al golpear mi ala izquierda se desvía hacia el suelo, por otro lado el conquistador nuevamente se acerca con la intención de golpearme._

 _He estado observando el estilo de pelea de "_ Storm" _por lo que logré anticipar su ataque e intente golpearlo con mi cola, pero este logra esquivarlo por algunos centímetros al tirar su cuerpo hacia atrás, inmediatamente este se acerca para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _Tormenta y yo nos propinamos varios golpes… aunque es claro que mis golpes tienden a ser más letales, decidí cambiar mi tactica y logro patear el vientre de "Storm" con mis patas traseras. Este sin aire en sus pulmones suelta su cetro y retrocede algunos pasos, dándome el espacio suficiente… lo siento mucho_

— Espero que Azrael te quiera de nuevo en su reino - Le dije mientras mis garras son rodeadas de un aura dorada

— No… espera… ¡Por favor! -

 _Sin escuchar las palabras de Tormenta, le asesté tres rápidos cortes en el pecho a una gran velocidad. Pude apreciar una pequeña explosión de chispas doradas por el golpe al cetro, aún así el sátiro cae de rodillas, con tres heridas graves al nivel de su pecho, por otro lado su cetro también resultó cortado a la mitad. Este se desploma mientras de sus heridas comienzan a brotar gran cantidad de sangre… una hemorragia masiva_

— ¡Arg!... Maldito, me engañaste para que yo me acercara _-cof-_ _cof-_ No podrás salvarla… todos ustedes están condenados - Menciona el conquistador, el cual, cae sin vida poco después, debido a la fuerte hemorragia

( _Los ataques son letales si el impacto es directo, provocando una hemorragia masiva y una muerte en segundos_ )

 _Fue una larga pelea, mucho más que con Dark… incluso recibí más daño por parte de Tormenta, tengo gran desventaja en este lugar, necesito descansar o tomar un poco de agua… cada músculo de mi cuerpo se queja, he estado usando mis habilidades muy seguidas en un clima extremo… si tengo que luchar contra Schneider estaré perdido..._

— ¡Ember resiste por favor! - Dije rápidamente, mientras giro mi cabeza hacia el grupo de enemigos, con la intención de salvar a la dragona, la cual, se encuentra a poco menos de diez pasos

— ¡Detengan a ese asesino, mató a muchos de mis hermanos! - Dice un esbirro de cuernos color azul

 _A pocos metros de distancia, estos esbirros comienzan a lanzarme bolas de fuego pero logro esquivar todas sin ningún problema. Contraataque al escupir tres bolas de fuegos que impactan en los grupos de enemigos._

 _La bola de fuego explota al contacto con el suelo y congela a tres esbirro, además hiere por salpicadura a otros cercanos_

— ¡Argh, Maldito infeliz! ¡Mis ojos! - Exclama el esbirro, eo cual, recibió en sus ojos varios fragmentos de hielo

— ¡Maten a ese hijo de perra! - Expresa furioso un diablito comandante

 _A pocos pasos de Ember di un pequeño salto, giré mi cuerpo de lado y por inercia moví mi cola con gran fuerza al lado contrario. Tres esbirros son golpeados con gran fuerza por mi cola, así mismo son heridos por mis espinas._

 _Debido a la distancia, el enemigo comienza a asediarme con sus bolas de fuego sin ninguna discreción. Pude ver a Ember en el suelo, inconsciente con una herida en su frente… pero aún con su cetro en sus garras_

— ¡Estás perdido tonto dragón! Jajaja - Se burla el diablillo

— Rrrg... - gruñí con enojo, mientras inhalo lo mayor posible

 _El calor de los ataques es brutal, aún así, logro escupir mi fuego de manera constante, lentamente fui girando, hasta quemar a los esbirros, los cuales caen al suelo quemados y sin vida… algunos pocos fueron congelados vivos_

 _Respiré con agitación... estoy agotado y por primera vez tengo sed… y hambre, sin mencionar que quiero dormir. Olvidando mis quejas y reclamos me acerqué hacia Ember para verificar su estado_

— Ember… despierta por favor - Dije al rozar mi nariz en la suya...

Bueno tengo mis garras con sangre y no quiero ensuciarla… ahora todos me temerán por mi aspecto…

— Reacciona por favor, no me hagas esto… - Dije con voz preocupada

 _Lamí la herida en la frente de Ember para poder curarla… aún así no me responde… con cuidado moví un poco su cabeza con mi nariz... por suerte pude sentir su respiración, solo está inconsciente por el fuerte golpe en su cabeza_

— ¡Alexander! - Grita una voz muy conocida

— "¿ _Rose_?"... Oh ¡Por aquí! - Dije sin alejarme de Ember, si ella le sucede algo, será mi culpa

 _Poco después, la dragona híbrida aterriza junto a mi… pude ver su cuerpo, la dragona celeste presenta heridas… algunas más graves que otras. Su expresión es de suma preocupación pero se relaja al ver mi estado_

— Me alegra haberte encontrado… no podemos seguir así, somos siete dragones contra un ejército infinito - Bufa la dragona, la cual, se da cuenta que Ember está en el suelo — _Oh…_ ¿Qué le ha sucedido? - Agrega la dragona rosa

 _De pronto un horrible escalofrío se genera desde mi cuello hasta la punta de mi cola. Un inusual y fuerte viento proveniente del sur se lleva toda la ceniza de una manera antinatural… revelando la cumbre. Quedan pocos esbirros, el único problema es que Tormenta me acercó demasiado a Schneider sin darme cuenta ¡Estos malditos ya tenían un plan!_

— Pero miren a quien tenemos de regreso y premio doble, tres dragones - Expresa el unicornio negro, mientras el resto de sobrevivientes se acercan… tuve que levantarme y dejar a Ember en el suelo… pero no me alejé de ella

— Manténganse alejados escoria Equestriana, solo el dragón de hielo permanecerá aquí - Advierte el líder diablillo, con un color de cuernos café oscuro

— Ugh… ¿Qué ha sucedido? - Se pregunta Ember, la cual, se reincorpora rápidamente… mientras se rasca su cabeza, poco después se da cuenta de la situación

— Detén esta guerra Schneider, tu no eras así - Menciona Twilight, mientras sus amigas ( _Excepto Pinkie pie y Rarity_ ) se reagrupan al igual que los cuatro dragones restantes

— ¡Silencio! Mi misión aquí es derrotarlos y así permitir que las tropas de Azrael, así como Tirek y yo conquistamos este mundo - Aclara el unicornio negro, con voz enojada

 _Entonces Dark Blessing y Tormenta fueron enviados a matarme… sin mí, ningún dragón podría soportar la lucha o curarse de manera rápida… por eso Rose estuvo buscándome por sus heridas ¿Y dónde está Tirek?_

— Es claro que mi plan inicial no fue del todo exitoso, Dark Blessing fue bastante tonto y solo asesinó aún inútil guardia y Tormenta ni siquiera completó su misión… nada bueno les espera en el tártaro, el portal permanecerá activo y tu dragón te enfrentarás a mi ahora ¡Acabaremos esto de una vez por todas! - Le advierte el unicornio negro, mientras vuelve a mirar a Alexander

— " _Desiste Alexander… no podras con él_ " - Murmura Rose, mientras las chicas se acercan cuidadosamente

— Muy bien… si desean ser espectadores, permitiré que se acerquen hasta la dragona celeste, si alguno interfiere… morirá - Menciona el capitán de los esbirros…

— " _Alexander no vayas por favor, quédate aquí conmigo" /Maldición he vuelto a perder el cetro… espero que Alexander no se entere/_ \- Le dice Ember, la cual, detiene al dragón de hielo

— " _Lo siento… sabes que no hay otra alternativa"_ \- Le dije, mientras desvío mi mirada. Había tomado el cetro de Ember con mi cola sin que ella lo sepa… al final camine hacia el unicornio negro.

 _Caminé con gran desconfianza hasta quedar a pocos metros de Schneider, mientras mantengo lejos de su vista el cetro de heliotropo, necesito cerrar ese portal… está al frente de mi, solo un mísero paso para tener una mínima esperanza._

— Y bueno ¿No estás feliz de estar aquí? Tu fuiste el único dragón de hielo que decidió enfrentarme el penúltimo de ellos prefirió envenenarse con una seta envés de luchar - Menciona Schneider, el cual, mantiene una mirada fija sobre el dragón

— Bueno, todos los dragones somos distintos, algunos lucharán y otros no lo harán… incluso puede que varios lo hagan a su modo o sigan las instrucciones de los demás - Aclaré con voz relajada… aunque internamente estoy muy nervioso

— Que interesante… aunque sabes que no puedes ganarme, sigues aquí, podría decir que es valentía pero en verdad es estúpido… mira a esos ponys de allá, no les interesa lo que te suceda ¿Estás seguro de querer enfrentarme solo para salvarlos, qué me dices de Luna y Celestia, dónde estás ellas? - Dice el unicornio negro, el cual, habla con voz fuerte

 _Volví a ver a las chicas rápidamente… las cuales están junto a Escanor y Tyrael, ellas simplemente se quedan observando con miedo interferir, saben que no pueden ganar. Schneider tiene razón, las chicas en si solo se arriesgan en problemas de ponys o situaciones que podrían afectar a los ponys… tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte lo que dije..._

— ¿Crees que no digo la verdad? Mi reino debiste conocerlo… ubicado en el oeste inexplorado, Canterlot sabía exactamente de donde provenía mis ganacias que mes a mes enviaba a esa ciudad… gran parte de la población eran ladrones y asesinos, en espera de algún buen negocio ¡Mi negocio! ¿Por qué ellos aceptaban los bits de un pueblo de ladrones? - Le explica el unicornio negro, el cual, mantiene una mirada fija en el escamado por si este intenta atacar

 **Con las chicas y los dragones:**

Todos observan con gran preocupación al dragón helado, a pocos metros del peor enemigo que todas han enfrentado, sin poder escuchar gran parte de la charla por el ruido del viento… sin decir que no pueden intervenir ya que podrían morir

— Algo está planeando ese unicornio… no ha atacado - Aclara Escanor con gran desconfianza en las chicas

— ¿Ember tienes tu cetro para pensar en un posible plan? - Le pregunta Dawild, mientras observa a Rarity y a Pinkie pie… las cuales siguen atadas en el lateral del Terra-portal, justo detrás de Schneider

— Lo siento, lo he vuelto a perder… me emboscaron mientras Alexander luchaba contra Tormenta - Le explica la dragona celeste, sin desviar su mirada del dragón de hielo

— Creo… saber donde está tu cetro cariño… mira la cola del dragón celeste, no te emociones y no mires demás - Dice Eclipsa con un poco de humor…

— ¡Silencio! He dicho que ninguno de ustedes puede hablar, no voy a tolerar ese comportamiento - Advierte el esbirro, en un estallido de rabia, el cual, hace aparecer un tridente dorado

— " _Twilight, la carta no puedo enviarla… la quemo con mi fuego pero no se envía… vuelve aparecer_ " - Menciona Spike, muy frustrado ya que no puede ayudar

— Oh... pequeño dragón, la magia tuya es muy débil para poder cruzar el bloqueo inhibidor y más si se tratan de largas distancias, si quieren contactar con su ciudad pony deben usar hechizos más fuertes o alejarse del Terra-portal - Les explica Eclipsa, con una voz bastante peculiar

— Shhh… creo que algo sucede con Schneider - Comenta Rose, la cual, se siente un poco mejor, aún con sus heridas

 **Con Alexander y Schneider:**

 _La lucha no ha empezado… más bien, este unicornio quiere que yo traicione a las chicas y a Ember… como recompensa este me dejará elegir un grupo de dragonas para procrear, la oferta me gusta, claro que no lo haré y no quiero traicionar a nadie_

 _En otras noticias… nuevamente estoy usando mi habilidad de armadura helada, me voy arrepentir por hacerlo, pero tengo un plan… claro que me va a doler mucho… todo por cerrar el maldito portal..._

— Tu oferta es muy tentadora Schneider pero debo negarla, prefiero vivir con libertad que con miedo - Rechace la oferta del unicornio negro… en realidad no lo pensé mucho, no me interesa relacionarme por ahora

— Es una lástima… hubieras sido el primer aliado dragón, pero al parecer serás el segundo en morir… que desperdicio - Menciona el unicornio negro, con voz " _triste_ "

— No traicionaré a nadie… aún si las chicas no me ayudan, no lo hago por ellas - Expresé con voz seria, mientras los demás están en espera de una pelea

— Oh que hermoso… jamás pasó en mi mente que te enamoraras de la líder de los dragones, pocos tendrían el coraje de hacerlo… lo divertido que es fácil romper ese tipo de relaciones ¿Quieres saber cómo? - Pregunta Schneider, mientras su cuerno se rodea de un aura grisácea

— ¿Quieres comenzar ahora? - Le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro… mientras incrusto mis garras en el suelo, para intentar soportar el hechizo

 _A una gran velocidad, Schneider dispara su primer hechizo… Alexander no realiza ningún movimiento para evitar el ataque y recibe directamente el golpe en su pecho. La explosión, ciega por algunos segundos a todos los espectadores, mientras el dragón celeste es lanzado varios metros atrás. Este golpea el suelo sobre su espalda, dejando un pequeño surco en las rocas, además fragmentos de hielo son lanzados en una extensa área… mientras el cetro de Heliotropo, cae junto a Alexander con un sonido idéntico al de una varilla metálica_

— ¿Tiene el cetro?... ¡Coffee me dijiste que tenías el cetro, maldito esbirro mentiroso! - Le grita el unicornio negro al esbirro

— Ah… lo siento señor… lo tenía pero lo perdí ¡Ustedes no se atrevan a ayudar al dragón, esto es entre Schneider y él! - Vuelve amenazar el esbirro, el cual, suda fríamente al ver el cetro

— ¡Alexander, esquiva los hechizos no dejes que te dañen! - Le dice Ember, la cual, observa al dragón celeste muy preocupada

— " _El no hizo ningún movimiento para evitar el hechizo…_ " - Murmura Escanor, mientras se percata de la acción de su compañero

 **Con Alexander:**

 _Me reincorporé lentamente y volví a tomar el cetro con ayuda de mi cola, lastimosamente el hechizo fue más fuerte de lo que esperé y solté por error el mágico palo… solo falta uno más y podré comenzar mi plan, el portal debe ser cerrado a como dé lugar_

— " _No es uno de tus mejores planes que formulas Alexander… pero es lo que tenemos, que pena que los hechizos no sean indoloros_ \- Murmuré, mientras lamo alguna de mis heridas más graves en mis garras

— - _camina lentamente hacia mí_ \- Tu saliva no siempre te ayudará, mientras más dependas de tus habilidades, más débil serás… es una lástima que en las tierras de fuego… no haga frío - Menciona el unicornio negro, el cual, nuevamente se encuentra cerca del dragón helado y a poco pasos del resto

— Tienes razón, pero eso no ha sido un problema, sigo siendo una molestia para ti - Le dije, mientras respira profundamente

— Eso es verdad… pero eso pronto se acabará, teniendo el control del cetro de heliotropo y contigo muerto, seré prácticamente invencible, ni las princesas podrán derrotarme - Aclara el unicornio, mientras su cuerno de rodea de un aura grisácea

Alexander se prepara para recibir otro hechizo por parte de Schneider, el cual, segundos después lanza su potente hechizo. Desconociendo el plan del dragón de hielo, Rose y Ember junto al resto de los dragones observan como su compañero recibe el rayo.

El escamado de hielo es lanzado un par de metros atrás cayendo nuevamente de espalda… aunque esta vez no deja un surco tan largo en el suelo rocoso… de inmediato el dragón intenta levantarse, pero se desploma segundos después

— ¡Alexander! - Expresa Ember, la cual, observa con impotencia

— Maldición, hagan algo ¡Lo están matando! - Menciona Dawild, el cual, no puede adivinar el plan del dragón helado

— No podemos interferir, el accedió a luchar solo - Menciona Eclipsa, mientras observa con preocupación

— Ignoren su maldito código de los dragones, si lo matan perderán la única ventaja contra los enemigos del tártaro - Advierten Twilight, lista para luchar si es necesario

— Escuchen a Twilight o moriremos aquí - Dice Dawild con enojo

— Oigan, oigan… basta sí ¿En serio tengo que matarlos para que hagan un poco silencio? - Expresa el esbirro, con voz cansada… capitán del ejército de Azrael

— ¡Argh! Ya Callate ¡Me tienes harta! - Expresa Rose con gran enojo, la cual, le escupe una bola de fuego al esbirro… este se cubre con sus manos

La bola de fuego de la dragona rosa, explota contra el esbirro… esta le provoca grandes daños tanto en su antebrazo como en el resto del cuerpo. Aprovechando la distracción de Rose, Ember vuela hacia Alexander, mientras Escanor y Eclipsa van a ayudar a liberar a Rarity y a Pinkie pie junto al resto de las chicas

— Oigan pero es hacia el dragón… las chicas pueden esperar - Menciona Dawild… muy confundido

— Vamos por los dos tonto, no podemos estar todos en un solo lugar, ese maldito pony loco está cerca y nos puede matar de un solo hechizo - Bufa Rose, la cual, abre sus alas y vuela hacia el dragón celeste

— Oh genial… ¿Entendiste lo que quiso decir? - Le pregunta Dawild al esbirro, el cual, sufre en el suelo de un intenso dolor por la explosión

— Lo siento… no comprendo a las hembras… - _cof_ \- _cof_ \- _cof_ \- Joder… creo que me han roto una costilla ¿Puedes largarte de aquí antes de que te mate! - Menciona el capitán de los esbirros, este agoniza por el ataque de Rose.

 **Con Alexander:**

 _Estoy acostado en el suelo, intentando recuperar un poco de energía. Maldita sea… es mucha desventaja luchar en este clima tan caliente, la lava tan cercana y los lagos de lava a pocos metros de distancia provocan mucho calor… incluso hace al menos quince minutos que anocheció pero debido a la luz del magma es como si fuera el atardecer._

 _El segundo impacto del hechizo fue similar al anterior, aunque esta vez no perdí el cetro… si no mi protección de hielo, ya no puedo generar más frío a mi alrededor, necesito beber un poco de agua y bajar un poco mi temperatura corporal… antes de seguir usando mi habilidad_

 _He estado usando a lo loco mis habilidades… mi saliva curativa, el golpe de garra, el corte de tres tipos, mi protección helada además sumado a mi fuego helado y mis bolas de fuego, es brutal mi cansancio… puedo sentir mi aliento, este ya no es frío como antes, ahora estoy a temperatura ambiente al igual que mis escamas_

— ¡Alexander! Maldición, deja de hacer ese tipo de locuras… ¿Qué te sucede, te duele algo? - Pregunta Ember muy angustiada, mientras aterriza frente al dragón de hielo, pero no siente ningún escalofrío al estar cerca de él

— - _respira pesadamente_ \- Estoy bien, solo estoy cansando - Dije mientras me levanto del suelo

— - _acaricia al dragón helado_ \- No estás bien… te está haciendo mucho daño la temperatura, creo que debes regresar a Everhoof Alexander… Escanor, Tyrael, Eclipsa, Rose y yo encontraremos la manera de ganar esta guerra - Menciona Ember, la cual, continúa junto al dragón

— No, no, no, no me iré de aquí Ember, no los abandonaré - Me negué a la idea de la dragona

 _Ember y yo vemos como Rose aterriza junto a nosotros, mientras tanto Schneider se mantiene expectante a dos metros del portal… en espera de alguna ayuda, aunque no la necesita… los refuerzos de Azrael pronto llegarán junto con los flagelo y los monstruos infernales._

— Escuchame Alexander, ya no puedes seguir luchando, estás agotado… ve las señales que te da tu cuerpo… regresa a Everhoof por favor - Le pide Ember al dragón de hielo, con voz angustiada, mientras ella mira fijamente los ojos amarillos

— Pero si Alexander abandona la cumbre, no podremos detener al ejército de Azrael, apenas logramos contener a los esbirros y la mitad de ellos lograron salir de la montaña - Comenta Rose, la cual, presenta cortes tanto en su pelaje como en sus escamas, además de algunas heridas leves en sus alas

— Oigan chicos, no es por apresurar las cosas, pero me estoy aburriendo aquí ¿Vienen ustedes o voy yo? - Pregunta el unicornio negro, el cual, se mantiene vigilante

— - _con una mirada seria_ \- Alexander, como líder de los dragones, te prohibo que continúes en esta guerra y te destierro al helado Monte Everhoof ubicada en el norte helado en Equestria - Declara Ember, con voz muy seria y fuerte

— ¡Estas loca! Nos terminarás matando a todos aquí arriba - Se queja Rose, quien mira con enojo a la escamada celeste

— ¡Lo hago por protegerlo, mira el estado en que se encuentra, puede morir si sigue así… " _al menos si sobrevives, podrás encontrar otra dragona_ "- Le reclama Ember a Rose, donde ambas comienzan a discutir

— ¡Basta las dos de una vez! - _miro los ojos rojizos de Ember_ \- Aprecio tu preocupación Ember, puede que dijera que seguiría todas tus órdenes, pero debo ignorar esta… no importa si salgo o no con vida… si tu no estas conmigo, no tendría nada que perder- le respondí a la líder de los dragones

 _Recibí una mirada molesta de Ember y se la razón, estoy consciente que estoy muy debilitado por el calor y el uso excesivo de mis habilidades… pero no puedo irme y olvidarme de este lugar… estoy un poco mejor, aunque claro, mi regeneración es mucho más lenta y ya no tengo protección para ataques físicos o mágicos_

— Estás demente, por favor haz lo que te digo y vete Alexander… " _No quiero que mueras, eres muy importante para mí" - Murmura la dragona cele_ ste, la cual, es escuchada por los dos dragones

— Ahs, por favor Ember, deja de manipular a Alexander, el quiere ayudar - Manifiesta Rose, muy molesta al escuchar las palabras de su compañera

— Muy bien, suficiente con su molesta charla - Comenta Schneider, el cual, camina con prisa hacia Rose, Ember y Alexander

— ¡Princesa Ember tenga cuidado! - Le advierte Escanor, el cual, ayuda a las chicas a liberar a Rarity y a Pinkie pie

 _Es mi oportunidad para iniciar mi plan ahora que ese unicornio se está alejando del portal más de lo que puede regresar, tengo el cetro en mi cola y es una buena noticia y la primer oleada de esbirros fue contenida en su mayor parte._

 _Me levanté en seguida, teniendo el cuidado de no golpear a Ember, di varios pasos para adelantar a ambas dragonas, lo que las alerta de inmediato… supongo que desconocen la razón por la que permití que Schneider me hiriera con dos hechizos._

— ¡Oye espera! Morirás si luchas nuevamente contra él - Le advierte Ember, mientras observa como el unicornio se detiene pocos pasos del dragón helado

— No te preocupes princesa Ember, mataré a este dragón de manera rápida, aunque claro… estaría desperdiciando una buena fuente de bits - Aclara el oscuro pony, mientras su cuerno por tercera vez consecutiva es rodeada de un aura grisácea.

Con miedo, Rose y Ember observan por tercera vez que Schneider lanza un hechizo contra Alexander, no obstante, esta vez el dragón helado lo esquiva al volar, para luego tomar rumbo al cercano portal. Las dos dragonas confundidas se mantiene alerta por si el unicornio intenta atacarlas, mientras este sigue con su mirada a su enemigo

— Oye dragón ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo? - _ve el cetro en la cola de Alexander_ \- ¡Mmh! ¡Maldito hijo de perra, me has engañado! - Grita el unicornio muy alarmado, el cual, corre de regreso al portal lo más rápido posible

 _Mi plan inicial funcionó, Schneider se alejó lo suficiente del Terra-portal, lo bueno que la magia de este mismo no permite el uso de hechizos de teletransporte. Cada aleteo me acerca a mi objetivo… en verdad no está muy lejos pero mi cansancio es la desventaja, de pronto vi varios hechizos grisáceos pasar muy cerca de mí… al mirar atrás, pude ver a Schneider corriendo y lanzando hechizos… no estoy volando a una altura considerable, si no a menos de tres metros del suelo_

— Eh… ¡Eclipsa, Rose ayuden al dragón de hielo! - Grita Escanor, mientras protege al resto de las chicas

— ¡Twilight, Starlight ayuden al dragón, disparen hechizos contra Schneider! - Alerta Dawild, un poco perdido en cuanto a que debe hacer…

 _Fue increíble, Eclipsa, Rose y gran parte de los dragones junto con Starlight y Twilight, comenzaron a asediar a Schneider con el fin de darme tiempo… y lo logré aterrice en la plataforma del portal ¿Ahora cómo cierro la entrada?_

— Nooo, deténganse o los mataré a todos - Expresa el unicornio negro, mientras se protege con un escudo gris translúcido debido a todos los ataques

 _Tome el cetro de mi cola y por primera vez luego de dos meses, me paré sobre mis dos patas para poder sujetar el cetro correctamente… no tengo ni idea de como funciona la magia dragón, así que improvisaré… no puedo permanecer mucho a dos patas o lastimaré mi espalda_

— Por el poder del Dios de los dragones o de quien mierda sea el Dios de este universo, les suplico… no no… " _suplicar no"_ les ruego que restaures la magia de este maldito cruce, por favor sí... Así podré regresar a mi casa que ya quiero irme - Mencioné un poco confundido… jamás usé un hechizo

— - _Se cruza de brazos_ \- ¡Que es ese hechizo, estás hablando en serio Alexander? - Crítica Ember, por el extraño parafraseo del dragón

— ¡No me regañes Ember, olvidé el hechizo así que improvisé un poco! - Me justifique, sin dejar de apuntar el cetro al portal

 _A los pocos segundos, pude sentir una gran cantidad de energía recorrer el mango del bastón, sin ningún aviso un rayo rojizo es disparado hacia el portal. Pude mantenerme a dos patas aún con el fuerte retroceso del cetro y lentamente todos logran escuchar como los sellos se van restaurando… con un sonido similar al agua al congelarse_

— ¡Nooo! ¡Nos condenarán a todos malditos Ecuestres! - grita el capitán de los esbirros, el cual, aún con sus heridas vuela hacia el dragón celeste, pero cae al suelo por su debilidad

— ¡Basta, esto es absurdo! - Menciona muy furioso el unicornio de magia negra

 _El cuerno de Schneider se rodea de un aura azul claro, para luego ser disparada contra Eclipsa, ella no logra reaccionar a tiempo y recibe el hechizo en su cara, para sorpresa de todos, un rayo del mismo color salta hacia Escanor, para luego lanzarse contra Spike los tres dragones caen al suelo, sin poder volver a moverse… pero no los exime de un intenso dolor en todo cuerpo._

 _Ante el ataque del unicornio, Starlight, Twilight y Rose desisten de atacar, pero toman pose defensiva al igual que todas las chicas_

— Esto es muy peligroso, jamás tuvimos una lucha tan larga - Comenta Rarity, muy agotada por la batalla, con su pelaje sucio y polvoriento

— - _gime de dolor_ \- ¡Ember, mantente alerta de cualquier ataque! - Advierte Escanor, sin poder mover una garra

— ¿Que clase de hechizo fue ese? - Pregunta Spike, muy adolorido ya que recibió un ataque… aunque este no hizo nada

— Hechizo simultáneo, es magia negra en su máximo esplendor, ataca a todos de una misma especie, solo si están muy juntos - Explica Dawild, el cual, logra acercarse a las chicas

— - _observa el portal_ \- ¡Malditos, no perderé de esta manera tan absurda! - Expresa Schneider, el cual comienza a ser rodeado por un aura negruzca.

— ¡Princesa Ember aléjese del portal, deja al dragón helado solo, Schneider intentará interferir - Le advierte Eclipsa a su líder

 **Con Alexander:**

 _Sigo parado sobre mis patas traseras, sujetando con gran esfuerzo el poder de retroceso del cetro, hasta ahora nueve de los diez sellos se han recargado y el portal lentamente comienza a cerrarse con la barrera de energía azul, ahora en pequeños paneles hexagonales, que lentamente toman el lugar en el marco del portal_

 _Al mirar a mi derecha pude ver a Schneider aparecer por un hechizo, él se alejó poco más de cuatro metros del portal y eso me dio la oportunidad de crear un plan… al recibir dos impactos en mis escamas del mismo hechizo de manera simultánea desarrollo una inmunidad._

— Así te quería ver maldito ¡Nos has matado a todos! - Le dice Schneider, el cual, prepara un hechizo

— ¡Nooo, suelta el cetro Alexander! - Le dice Ember, la cual, observa todo a pocos pasos de ambos

El unicornio negro dispara un hechizo contra Alexander, pero este es protegido por un escudo rojizo translúcido, proveniente del cetro. Al momento, en toda la montaña un fuerte estruendo similar al sonido de un rayo asusta a la gran mayoría.

 _Lo logré, los doce sellos por fin los restauré… al momento en que el cetro deja de realizar el hechizo, abrí mis alas y me alejé del portal. Puedo sentir una fuerte ráfaga de viento que comienza a absorber el vórtice… esto no se ha terminado_

— ¡Schneider, lo habías prometido y le fallaste, será mejor que no regreses al infierno! - Avisa el capitán de los esbirros, el cual, es arrastrado hacia el portal

— ¡Sujétense con fuerza! - Grita Ember, la cual, incrusta sus garras entre las duras rocas del suelo

 _Apenas puedo mantenerme en el aire, el fuerte arrastre del portal está enviando a los esbirros de regreso al tártaro, lo bueno que el rápido viento me hace sentir mejor. Puedo escuchar como rocas gigantes son arrastradas, hasta que lentamente la fuerza del viento merma._

— ¿Están todos bien? - Grité muy preocupado, mientras miro hacia abajo…

 _¿Lava de dónde ha salido?_

 _Tengo el cetro con mis garras, lo bueno que para volar no me estorba. Aprecié como lentamente de los escombros y el polvo emergen todos, desde las chicas hasta Ember… lo conseguí ¡Cerré el portal! Y nadie murió_

 **En la base del portal:**

Con un sonido armonioso similar al de un corazón latiendo, el portal mantiene por segunda vez la puerta de purga cerrada… pero entre las rocas y del polvo sale Schneider, con varias heridas tanto en su rostro como en su cuerpo… pero con una expresión de pocos amigos

— - _mira sus cascos - /¿Cómo es que he perdido! N no puede ser… derrotado tres veces por el mismo dragón_ / - Piensa el unicornio, el cual, no lo puede creer

Schneider sale totalmente de los escombros y mira desde la plataforma de metal del portal como a cuatro metros de distancia, gran parte de los dragones y ponys se recuperan, celebrando su victoria. Ember y Rose se encuentran a dos metros, pero de espaldas e ignoran el peligro detrás de ellas

— / _No… no, no puede acabar así… esto no puede terminarse de esta manera ¡Soy Lord Schneider y no seré derrotado por un grupo de indisciplinados_!/ - Piensa el unicornio con enojo, mientras logra levantarse

Por casualidad, el unicornio oscuro ve al dragón helado volando a una altura de poco más de noventa metros del suelo y a una distancia de tres metros del portal… una fuerte sensación de venganza corre por la sangre del pony

— / _Me la pagarás maldito dragón, esto ya no es entre tu y yo, esto es personal, me has hecho perder mucho y no lo permitiré_ / - Piensa Schneider, mientras su cuerno se rodea de un aura azul marino

 **Con Alexander:**

 _Sigo volando y observando a las chicas a una altura prudente de cualquier enemigo… no he visto a ningún ser maligno entre los escombros, el fuerte viento arrastró muchas rocas… y provocó que una caverna de magma se abra muy cerca del centro de la montaña_

— ¡Alexander ten cuidado cuando dejes de volar, debajo de tí hay una piscina de lava que abrió las rocas! - Advierte Rose, la cual, grita a todo pulmón

 _Siguiendo la advertencia de Rose, percibí el pozo de lava de al menos dos metros de ancho por seis metros de largo, esta cae por la ladera, un pozo oculto a la vista de todos. Mi mirada de pronto se dirige hacia Ember y Rose, las cuales, lentamente caminan hacia el grupo, separados por el pozo de magma_

— " _Muy bien si aterrizo moriré de calor y ya me siento mejor estando aquí arriba_ " - Me dije así mismo, hasta que mis orejas captan un extraño y fuerte zumbido

 _Al levantar mi vista algunos metros de distancia de Ember y Rose, vi un hechizo acercarse a una considerable velocidad… Pensaba que ya había ganado, pero me equivoqué, Schneider no cayó dentro del portal_

— ¡No no, mierda! - Exclamé, al ver el hechizo

 _Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, sentí como este rayó cruza mi costado con gran facilidad… no sentí dolor, ardor o alguna otra sensación_

 _Todos mis sentidos se apagaron al instante en que recibir el rayo… mi visión lentamente comienza a tornarse borrosa y sin darme cuenta, ya no estaba volando… comencé a desplomarme del cielo sin control alguno, girando sobre mí mismo en una espiral hacia la mortal lava_

 _Puedo sentir mi sangre en mi costado al igual que un poco en mi hocico. No siento nada de dolor… todas las sensaciones no existen. Pude ver la brillante lava acercarse rápidamente… por fin pude sentir algo… y es el calor en mis escamas, una sensación relajante y extraña al contacto con mi dura piel, algo inusual, por primera vez siento agradable como el calor de la lava abraza todo mi cuerpo, mientras la lava rápidamente se acerca... hasta que segundos después todo mi alrededor se torna de un horrible negro_ , ni un ruido o algún estímulo.

 **Continuará:**

Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo, no olvides dejar algún comentario :D

Si tienes alguna duda o sugerencia puedes enviarme un MP, si encuentras un error también enviame un MP con la sección del error para corregirlo de inmediato, sin más que decir, me despido y les deseo éxitos en esta semana, gracias por leer

 **Próximo Capítulo: La cumbre del dragón Parte 3**

¡No se que hacer! Perdimos a Alexander en la lava, mientras Rose intenta encontrarlo… pero ¡Schneider continúa vivo! No tengo mi cetro… ¡Piensa Ember, eres la líder dragón! Debemos detenerlo… solo queda una opción… hay que matarlo…


	9. La cumbre del dragón - Tercera parte

**Schneider:**

Es uno de los fugitivos de Canterlot más peligros, seguidos por su padre y abuelo. Antes de ser desterrado al tártaro, dirigía un pueblo de ladrones pero fue detenido por _Alexander_ **Twilight**. Como venganza este vendió su alma al libro del nigromante. Un poderoso libro con un poder desconocido y maligno que controla gran parte de la magia negra del universo seis…

 **Capítulo Vlll: La cumbre del dragón. Parte 3**

 **La Cumbre, Terra-portal: Minutos antes**

 _Estaba vigilando que todos estén bien y sin heridas por la absorción del portal, por suerte Alexander hizo algo increíble, cerró el portal y restauró todos los sellos. Ahora me encuentro junto a Rose, mientras le doy la espalda al portal… observando un extraño lago de lava que abrió el fuerte viento al arrastrar grandes rocas_

— ¿Sigues creyendo que él no puede defenderse? Debes dejar de marcarlo como un dragón débil - Le dice Rose a Ember, mientras observa el extraño pozo de magma que se abrió por los escombros

— Callate Rose, me preocupa mucho que maten a Alexander, sabes que él está débil por la lava y es más vulnerable a daños de cualquier tipo - Menciona la dragona celeste, la cual, vuelve a ver al dragón celeste, mientras vigila desde el aire

— ¡Alexander ten cuidado cuando dejes de volar, debajo de tí hay una piscina de lava que abrió las rocas! - Advierte Rose, la cual, grita a todo pulmón

— Eres tonta ¿Crees que él no ha visto semejante cráter de magma desde ahí arriba? - Bufa la escamada celeste, lo que molesta a la dragona rosa

— No seas así con el Ember… él te tiene aprecio y debes aprovecharlo - Crítica la dragona rosa por como trata a Alexander

Ambas dragonas se agachan al momento en que escuchan un fuerte disparo de un hechizo, muy desconcertadas, ambas buscan el origen del rayo, hasta que ven a Schneider en la plataforma del portal, por lo que se cubren entre las rocas para evitar ser atacadas

— ¡Él Sigue con vida! - Expresa Rose, muy asustada, al ver el culpable de su captura desde que era una bebé dragón

— ¡Alexander! - Grita Twilight al otro lado del lago de lava y es escuchada por Ember

 _Volví a ver sobre mi cabeza y fue lo peor que pude haber hecho… el hechizo no fue disparado para Rose o hacia mí… si no directamente contra Alexander... solo lo vi caer en una espiral hacia la lava… el no intenta ni volar o planear a la orilla, es como si ya estuviera sin vida._

— ¡Rose ve y salva a Alexander antes de que golpeé la lava, intenta atraparlo en el aire! - Empuja Ember a la dragona rosa, mientras ella vuela hacia el portal

— De inmediato - Confirma Rose, la cual, abre sus alas y alza vuelo hacia el lago, a pocos pasos de distancia

 _No permitiré que Alexander muera, Schneider lo pagará caro… al igual que Canterlot, si sobrevivo a esto, Luna y Celestia me deben dar una explicación convincente ¡Los ponys solo dañan a los dragones! Todo esto es culpa de ellos, sus malditos destierros ¿Para que quieren leyes si debemos sacrificarnos por ellos?_

— ¿Que pasa, acaso todos pensaron que me habían derrotado tan fácil al haber cerrado el portal? - Pregunta Schneider, mientras todos lo observan con enojo y odio

— Esto se acaba ahora Schneider, no me interesa si eres un pony, no saldrás con vida de esta cumbre, te lo puedo asegurar - Avisa Ember, mientras aterriza frente al unicornio negro

— ¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte y ágil para luchar contra mi princesa Ember? Bueno, he derrotado a tu mejor dragón en este lugar - Le pregunta el unicornio negro, con una mirada tranquila

— No me importa si tengo o no la fuerza para hacerlo, si debo morir lo haré, deja de dañar a mis súbditos - Menciona la dragona celeste, con voz molesta

— Aprecio tu interés en querer luchar contra mi, pero no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, así que... - _prepara un hechizo_ \- ¡A volar princesa Ember! - Grita Schneider, mientras dispara un fuerte hechizo contra la líder de los dragones

Ember sin poder defenderse contra hechizos al no tener su cetro, es impactada en su vientre, lo que la lanza con una fuerza tremenda hasta el otro lado del lago. Ella cae secamente, dejando un pequeño surco en el suelo… por la caída solo se hiere en la garra derecha pero nada grave

— Princesa ¿Se encuentra bien? - Pregunta Escanor, mientras ayuda a levantarse a su líder

— - A _dolorida_ \- Estoy bien… no se preocupen, solo fue un hechizo… - Responde la dragona celeste, mientras observa el gran corte en la palma de su garra, la cual, comienza a manchar su garra de sangre… mientras contiene el intenso dolor

— Starlight y yo los defenderemos de los hechizos, ustedes saquen a Alexander de la lava, es lo único que podemos hacer - Menciona Twilight, con voz preocupada

— ¡Alexander cayó a la lava! - Expresa Ember, la cual, se gira con la intención de ir al lago, pero es detenida por Eclipsa

— Cariño, la dragona rosa no pudo alcanzarlo en el aire a tiempo… es posible que ese dragón este muerto, fue cruzado de lado a lado con un hechizo y no sabemos cual… - Advierte la dragona azul grisáceas.

— ¡Oigan ayudenme, por favor, pesa mucho y no puedo sola! - Se queja Rose, la cual, logra llegar al borde

— Nosotros ayudaríamos pero no podemos acercarnos al borde, hace demasiado calor y podría quemarnos en la lava o caer… nuestra magia es muy limitada desde que el portal se restauró - Dice Dawild, con voz preocupada… en su mente desearía no tener pelaje por el horrible calor

 _Ese hechizo que Schneider le disparó a Alexander fue muy fuerte, aún así, caminé hacia Rose para ayudarla… junto con Eclipsa y Escanor… Al momento en que vi Alexander mi corazón se detuvo. Sus escamas al contacto con la lava perdieron su color celeste… ahora son de un color gris oscuro como las de su vientre ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre_?

— - _agotada_ \- No fue fácil encontrarlo, golpeó la lava con mucha fuerza pero gracias al vapor pude hallarlo - Avisa Rose, mientras Escanor toma al dragón inconsciente y Eclipsa le ayuda a subir

— Necesito espacio para revisarlo - Pide Ember, la cual, limpia las gotas de magma en las escamas de Alexander, las cuales, están muy calientes

 _Pude escuchar como dos hechizos se acercan con gran velocidad, alertando a mis compañeros, no obstante, Twilight y Starlight unen su magia y detienen el rayo que venía hacía mis dragones… Puedo jurar que a ambas les deja un profundo dolor de cabeza_

— Ustedes curen a Alexander, mis amigas y yo haremos lo posible por detener a Schneider, vamos chicas ¡Al terra-portal! - Dice la Alicornio lila, la cual, camina con gran cuidado entre los escombros ya que podrían resbalar y caer hacia la lava

— Muy bien, me parece un plan genial, ven Spike puedes ayudarnos - Invita Dawild, el cual, sigue de cerca a Starlight y las chicas

— Voy detrás de ustedes, creo saber una ruta que rodea la lava y nos permite defender a Ember al mismo tiempo - Comenta Spike, el cual, presenta pequeñas heridas, debido al viento

— No diré nada, pero caminar cerca de la lava es horrible, nunca había tenido tanto calor en toda mi vida… y eso que es de noche - Exclama Rainbow Dash, la cual, camina con cautela al no poder volar

 _Todas las chicas por fin han decidido ayudar eso está genial. En cuanto Alexander, al moverlo y dejar expuesto su pecho… él tiene una gran herida y una posible hemorragia… el hechizo tiene una entrada muy cerca de su vientre pero más a la derecha y sale por su espalda… al menos no lastimó su columna..._

— Princesa Ember… el cetro, el lo tiene en sus garras - Dice Escanor, mientras señala el cetro de heliotropo, pero el dragón helado lo tiene sujeto con todas sus fuerzas

 _Desvié mi mirada a las garras de Alexander y efectivamente… mi cetro él lo tiene en su garra derecha, jamás lo soltó al caer ni al golpear la lava. Antes de tomar el cetro, revisé mejor su herida en su vientre, lastimosamente mi garra también está herida y me manche con un poco de su sangre, tal vez no fue la mejor decisión..._

— Tenga cuidado princesa Ember, no sabemos que puede ocurrir si entra a tu sistema la sangre de este dragón, debería lavarse la garra, esa sangre es extraña de un rojo puro - Advierte Escanor, muy preocupado pero molesta a Rose por el comentario

— Alexander no es ningún dragón enfermo con la inmunodeficiencia dragoniana, piensa en lo que dices - Se queja la dragona rosa, muy molesta y agotada

— Preciosa… tu garra está brillando y no sé si es algo bueno - Le advierte Eclipsa a Ember

 _La discusión entre Escanor y Rose me distrajo y no limpie mi garra lastimada, pero la advertencia de Eclipsa no llegó a tiempo, iba a limpiar mi garra pero no estaba sintiendo dolor por lo que sucedía… al contrario. segundos después mi garra queda totalmente sana… sin ningún rastro de mi corte_

— - _sorprendido_ \- Es un dragón helado puro… solo ellos tienen saliva curativa y sangre milagrosa, él puede ser un gran aporte a toda la comunidad dragón - Expresa Escanor, el cual, observa muy sorprendido la acción

— Claro que si su herida no sana, morirá y dudo que muerto sea útil - Le comenta Eclipsa al dragón rojizo

 **Con las chicas: Al otro lado del lago de lava**

Ignoro la razón de las chicas en acercarse a ese peligroso unicornio, jamás en mis diez años de estudiar la energía mágica, alguien tuvo la osadía de leer un libro de magia negra. Nunca había visto esa magia en acción, pero viendo que es capaz de dañar las duras escamas de un dragón es de temer… ¿Es necesario aventurarse en una posible muerte?

— Dawild ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo a este lugar? - Le pregunta Starlight, la cual, camina junto al pegaso verde turquesa, teniendo el cuidado de no caerse por los escombros y de ahí caer en la lava

— Chicos cuidado con los bordes, el lago se está resquebrajando al igual que las rocas y si caminan muy cerca de la orilla pueden caer - Advierte Applejack, mientras Spike ayuda a Fluttershy

— Bueno, la magia siempre me pareció increíble y desde que fui niño he admirado a los unicornios por tener la capacidad de usarla, así que desde que tuve edad para decir lo que es mejor para mi, he estudiado hasta convertirme en el primer pegaso en comprender todos los secretos de la magia… aunque mis padres no siempre me apoyaron, querían que yo estudiara para trabajar en la fábrica de arcoíris - Explica el pegaso, con una mirada tranquila

— Eso es inspirador, tal vez un día podamos charlar sobre magia, se mucho de ella - Comenta Starlight, con voz muy emocionada

— Eso es increíble, desconocía totalmente que eras bueno en magia, la princesa Celestia a veces olvida decirme cierta información - Comenta Twilight, muy concentrada por sí Schneider ataca con algún hechizo.

— Llevamos varias horas sin descansar y nadie ha comido, incluso es de noche pero con la luz de lava da lo mismo - Dice Rainbow Dash, con voz seria

— Admiro la valentía de tu equipo princesa Twilight, pero tres tristes usuarias de magia, tres pegasos, dos ponys de tierra y un dragón en miniatura, no será suficiente para detenerme ¿Estás segura de querer seguir acercándote? - Le advierte el unicornio negro, el cual, se mantiene muy alerta y logra ver a las chicas acercarse por detrás del portal

 **Con Alexander:**

 _Abrí lentamente los ojos pero aún así, todo se ve borroso, pude escuchar una voz estridente que dice mi nombre, pero no logro reconocerla. Al momento sentí un intenso dolor cerca de vientre e instintivamente deslicé mi garra izquierda a mi herida para detener un poco la sangre... mi alrededor quema como el infierno por la lava, pero casi no siento el calor en mis escamas_

— Alexander ¿Estás bien? Reacciona por favor - Dice Ember con voz angustia

— ¡Argh!... "¿ _Ember?... ¿Dónde estoy, qué sucedió_?" - Le pregunté muy agitado, mientras intento tranquilizarme

 _Luego de algunos minutos al fin mi vista se aclara al igual que las voces, a la izquierda de mi cabeza se encuentra Rose… a la izquierda Escanor y Eclipsa, ambos enfrente de mi. Tyrael y Return deben seguir perdidos..._

 _Levanté mi cabeza para intentar ver mi herida, pero el esfuerzo me provoca más dolor, alertando a la dragona celeste, la cual, se agacha_

— Espera, no te esfuerces, tienes una herida penetrante en tu vientre y está sangrando mucho… no puedo curarte sin mi cetro pero no puedo tomarlo - Exclama la escamada celeste, quien no logró tomar el cetro del dragón helado

 _No creo seguir vivo con ese hechizo, Schneider me cruzo de lado a lado… solo hay una forma de hacerlo, pero pondría en peligro a todos mis amigos, Shapira me advertiste de no recibir daños extremos pero no lo he cumplido, lo siento mucho… debo hacerlo o no me salvaré_

— Ember… acércate por favor - Le pedí a la líder dragón.

 _Ella sin cuestionarme se acerca a mi, donde nuestros rostros está separado por poco menos de veinte centímetros, necesito que todos se alejen de mí… no quiero lastimarlos, siento la magia ya en mis escamas y no queda mucho tiempo, no es algo que pueda controlar_

— Alexander no te preocupes, te repondras de esta pequeña herida - Dice Ember, con voz entrecortada

— ¿Pequeña? Si parece que le han atacado con una Dauthdaert - Exclama Rose, la cual, escucha con molestia

— No creo poder hacerlo, recibí el hechizo en el peor lugar de todos… solo promete que protegerás a todos… pero necesito que todos se alejen de mí… ya - Le pregunté a Ember, mientras tomo su garra…

— No te voy a dejar Alexander… eres el único que me ha estado apoyando en todas mis decisiones, incluso Sing admiraba tu empeño - Dice Ember en voz alta, tomando por sorpresa a Escanor…

— Ember, debemos alejarnos… no hay tiempo - Advierte Rose, la cual, observa la cola de Alexander, esta comienza a brillar de un celeste fuerte y continua subiendo lentamente

— Cariño, hazle caso a Rose, puedes salir herida, alejate - Menciona Eclipsa, mientras se cubre entre las rocas, por otro lado, Escanor la sigue de cerca

— Cúbranse ustedes, yo me quedaré aquí - Grita Ember, la cual, desvía su mirada al dragón celeste grisáceo.

 _Jamás nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi… desde que llegué a este lugar, ni mi madre, primo o tíos… solo una dragona de otro mundo, me ha demostrado más amistad que mi propia familia… Michael es otro caso, a él no le quedaba más opción_

— ¿Por qué haces esto? - Le dije a Ember, la cual, continúa junto a mi, mientras me sujeta mi cabeza con sus garras

— No quiero dejarte solo… eres más especial de lo que crees - Menciona la dragona celeste, la cual, le planta un beso al dragón helado… el cual nunca se lo esperó.

— Aww que hermoso… - _ve al dragón rojizo_ \- ¿Eso no va en contra del código de los dragones? - Pregunta Eclipsa, inmediatamente ella vuelve a ver a Escanor

— Creo que si va en contra del código… pero jamá sucedió entre líderes, ese dragón es uno de ellos y Ember es nuestra princesa ¿Crees que sea buena idea criticarla? - Comenta Escanor, no muy seguro si las reglas aplican en este caso

— - _molesta_ \- Pero ella no puede estar con un dragón de fuego helado… está en el código de los dragones - Crítica Rose, mientras observa a Ember, la cual, se separa del beso

— ¿Por qué no? Sería una buena historia por contar… casi como un cuento de amor… el primero en este reino - Comenta Eclipsa, mientras desvía su mirada al portal.

— Parece que nuestros amigos ponys no les está yendo tan bien - Expresa Escanor, el cual, observa los rayos y las rocas que vuelan desde el portal

 **Con Alexander: A menos de diez pasos de Eclipsa, Escanor y Rose**

 _Siento como lentamente mi mente es bloqueada por mi mismo, al menos la herida en mi vientre ha dejado de sangrar… no puedo decir lo mismo de otras cosas. Shapira me advirtió que hay una habilidad que no puedo contrar y esta está a punto de surgir, solo espero hacer lo correcto y no matar a nadie o morir en el intento… al menos hasta que transcurran quince minutos para estar consciente. Ember sigue arrodillada junto a mi, no ha querido irse... hace pocos minutos que dejé de escuchar a las chicas, espero que estén bien._

— Pudiste haberte esperado a que estuviéramos solos para darme un beso, no aquí en público - Dije sin energía, con una sonrisa en mi rostro

— ¿En serio no te estás muriendo? - Le pregunta preocupada la dragona celeste, pero ella percibe como el color amarillo de los ojos de Alexander, cambian aún gris vacío y el brillo de sus escamas por fin cubre todo su cuerpo… ella con cuidado deja al dragón en el suelo al momento que observa el extraño cambio

( _Desde este momento Alexander ya no tiene el control de sus acciones, es su elemento, claro que él puede ver y sentir lo que hace, más no puede pensar ni decidir que hacer… hasta que transcurran quince minutos…)_

Los tres dragones sienten un horrible escalofrío en sus espaldas… y segundos después escuchan y observan el chirrido de la lava al enfriarse... Ember muy preocupada, retrocede lentamente de Alexander, sin darle la espalda

— Ember, sal de ahí - Advierte Escanor, la cual, corre hacia su líder

— ¡Escanor no seas imbécil, regresa! - expresa Eclipsa, quien siente un frío terrible

Alrededor de Alexander se genera un viento gélido que cubre sus escamas, todos perciben como las escamas del dragón celeste ahora palpitan de un celeste fuerte… poco segundos después, el escamado celeste se levanta del suelo sin problemas… y abre sus ojos, para observar fijamente a Ember...

— ¿Alexander?… - Dice Ember tímidamente, la cual, es vista enseguida por su cercanía

— Ember lárgate de ahí, él ya no es Alexander ¡Es un dragón salvaje! - Advierte Rose, la cual, se esconde entre las rocas

Escanor salta y le da un zarpazo en la espalda al dragón helado, este da un rugido de dolor, pero en un rápido giro, Alexander golpea el vientre del dragón rojizo con una fuerza descomunal. El golpe es escuchado por todos los espectadores y deja sin aire al dragón rojizo, aún así Escanor forcejea contra el dragón de hielo lo mejor que puede.

— Hay por el amor del dios dragón, él siempre se mete en problemas - Bufa Eclipsa, la cual, mira con impotencia la lucha

Escanor y Alexander forcejean entre los dos, pero lentamente el dragón helado es empujado hacia la lava o eso cree el dragón rojizo. Él ignora que la lava se enfría más rápido de lo que este puede empujar… debido al extremo frío que libera el elemento de Alexander de su cuerpo

El dragón de fuego helado le da un zarpazo en la cara de Escanor con su garra, este retrocede varios pasos, ahora con una herida que por poco lo deja ciego de un ojo… la distracción no le permite esquivar una rociada de aire y es atrapado en un bloque de hielo muy resistente

— Estás tonto Escanor ¡No le puedes ganar aún dragón helado salvaje! - Grita Rose, la cual, se oculta al terminar de hablar

— / _Maldición olvidé que Alexander tiene mi cetro, lo necesito_ / - Piensa Ember, mientras mira su bastón ahora en la cola del dragón helado salvaje

Al ver a su atacante sin posibilidad de defenderse, Alexander pierde interés en Escanor y retoma su mirada a Ember… la cual, muy nerviosa retrocede lentamente del dragón, sin dejar de verlo… ahora con temor a ser herida

— No quiero ver esto… ¡Sal de ahí Ember! - Advierte Eclipsa, muy asustada por el posible desenlace

Sin perder el interés, Alexander camina hacia la dragona celeste, la cual, queda atrapada al chocar su espalda con una pared de roca… en ese momento el dragón helado llega al frente de ella, la cual, cierra sus ojos esperando su muerte. Muy asustada Ember solo siente como Alexander olfatea sus escamas… lo que le provoca algunas cosquillas, al sentir la fría nariz del dragón en sus escamas del cuello.

 _Abrí mis ojos con mucho miedo y Alexander está al frente de mi, separados por una cabeza de distancia mientras el me olfatea. Mi corazón late sin control, tengo entendido que luz de vida, es la habilidad más peligrosa de un dragón de fuego frío ¿Por qué él no me ataca?_

— ¿Alexander? - Pregunta Ember con mucha inseguridad, mientras Escanor y Eclipsa observan muy preocupados…

— ¡Eclipsa mueve tu azul trasero y ayúdame! - Grita Escanor, el cual, tiembla de frío

— Silencio bolsa de escamas, Ember está haciendo algo… tal vez histórico - Se niega la dragona de escamas grisáceas con azul.

Alexander exhala una débil ráfaga de viento, Ember la recibe en sus escamas celestes, la cuales, son cubiertas por un débil brillo… al estar más frías de lo normal. Confundida por la acción, la dragona celeste mira a los ojos grises del dragón helado

— ¿Te sucede algo? - Pregunta Ember, un poco más tranquila y con más confianza

— Deja de hablarle como si fuera un dragón adolescente, no ves que te puede matar si él lo desea, sal de ahí - Comenta Rose, la cual, se agacha nuevamente con gran miedo, ella conoce lo que le sucede

Sin recibir alguna respuesta… Ember solo escucha un gruñido tranquilo de Alexander… como si fuera un león. Luego de al menos un minuto el dragón helado se sienta en el suelo, con una expresión seria y una mirada vacía

— ¿Qué pasa eh?… hace mucho calor para ti ¿Verdad? - le pregunta Ember, mientras se sienta junto con Alexander, pero sin desviar su mirada de él.

Nuevamente la dragona celeste solo recibe algunos gruñidos por parte del dragón helado, pero de pronto varios hechizos impactan en el suelo a pocos centímetros de ambos, alertando a Alexander, este se levanta enseguida y toma posición de ataque

— Veo que has tomado la iniciativa de atacar a tus propios compañeros… lo que no me entra a la cabeza es el nuevo color de tus escamas ¿Que es ese horrible color celeste brillante en tus escamas? ¿Ahora eres radioactivo… o solo es para morir? - Menciona Schneider, el cual, lentamente se acerca hacia los dragones, al flotar en una burbuja mágica

 _Pude observar una mirada de enojo en los ojos de Alexander al ver a Schneider… su gruñido agresivo también es una advertencia. Esa actitud solo la tenían los dragones salvajes, nativos de las islas draconianas hace más de dos mil años… Rose tiene razón… él es un dragón salvaje en ese estado_

— - _detiene al dragón celeste_ \- Espera, no vayas, puedes morir quédate aquí - Advierte Ember, pero Alexander la quita de enfrente al golpearla con su garra pero sin herirla

 _Caí al suelo sin ninguna herida… jamás me esperé que Alexander me golpeara… él nunca lo ha hecho, lo sucedido hace algunos minutos me confunde ¿Por qué él estuvo frente a mi sin atacarme? Escanor fue derrotado por haberlo atacado… ya sé que no debo hacerlo..._

— Cariño, si Alexander es herido mortalmente en ese estado no podrá sobrevivir, debes evitar que lo dañen - Advierte Eclipsa, con voz preocupada

— Haz lo que Eclipsa te dijo, prefiero no estar cerca de él… actual raro junto a mi en ese estado "A _veces intentan violarme_ " - Comenta Rose, con una mirada angustiada

 **Con las chicas, Terra-portal**

Luego de una rápida lucha y quedar nuevamente atrapadas por las sogas mágicas de Schneider, las chicas forcejean contra las cuerdas… aunque un pegaso en particular ya se ha liberado sin ningún problema...

— C ¿Cómo te has liberado tan rápido Dawild? Son sogas de alto rendimiento y encantadas como para resistir la fuerza de una hidra - Le pregunta Starlight al pegaso verde turquesa, el cual, corre rápidamente para liberar a todas sus amigas

— Puedes encantar lo que quieras… una cadena, un anillo hasta un pedazo de papel pero sigue siendo un material… en este caso la soga tiene una debilidad estructural, la magia solo se centra en la soga pero si la vas desenrollando hasta exponer todas las fibras, el hechizo no tendrá el mismo efecto y será más frágil - Explica Dawild, mientras ayuda a Twilight, este primero le retira el anillo para luego centrarse en la soga

— Oh… ya entiendo, el hechizo solo funciona en toda la cuerda - Menciona Starlight, muy sorprendida por la deducción del pegaso

— Pueden dejar de hablar… no entendí nada de lo que dijeron, solo debemos salir de aquí y ayudar a los demás - Avisa Rainbow Dash, con gran frustración

— Tranquila, necesito tiempo para poder desatarlas… no es algo fácil de hacer cuando tienes cascos en vez de garras, verdad ¿Spike? - Comenta Dawild, el cual, continúa forzando la cuerda de Twilight, mientras la Alicornio espera sentir pronto su magia

— Pero al menos puedes desatarte tu solo… así que sigue haciéndolo - Menciona Applejack, la cual, forcejea con todas sus fuerzas, pero no logra hacer nada.

— Pues sí… tienes razón, pero cuando eres un ratón de biblioteca y todos te golpeaban, desarrollas ojos en la nuca - Menciona Dawild, pero solo confunde a las chicas por una frase que no viene al caso

— ¿Cariño eso que tiene que ver con desatar cuerdas? - Pregunta Rarity, muy confundida por las palabras del pegaso

— No lo sé… solo quería decirlo en una oración - Dice el pegaso verde turquesa, quien sonríe tranquilamente

— Wow, lo logré ¡Me desaté! - Exclama Spike, con una gran sonrisa

El dragón morado ahora se centra en la soga de sus patas traseras… ahora que logró liberar sus garras tiene mayor posibilidad de romperlas, mientras tanto Dawild rompe la cuerda de la Alicornio lila.

— Muy bien, muchas gracias… necesitamos ir con Alexander, tal vez pueda curar su herida ahora que la magia está regresando o bueno, esta un poco más fuerte - Menciona Twilight, con voz tranquila… aunque en su interior está muy preocupada

— Sí… pero no olvides que debemos desatar a todas tus amigas, esas son muchas sogas - Avisa Dawild, cubierto de polvo y tierra por tan larga pelea

 **Con Ember:**

 _Alexander no me hace caso a mis indicaciones… tampoco ha dicho alguna sola palabra, simplemente responde con diferentes tonos de gruñidos. Por ahora está luchando contra Schneider de manera magnífica, el frío que desprenden sus escamas ha bajado levemente la temperatura de la cumbre, aunque la lava sigue ardiendo con fuerza y no permite que la zona se enfríe_

— ¡Maldito dragón! ¿Qué te ocurre, los ratones comieron tu lengua? - Comenta el unicornio negro, mientras dispara un hechizo contra el dragón helado

 _Alexander desvía el hechizo al golpearlo con su garra derecha, él vuela muy cerca del suelo, atacando a distancia al unicornio. Yo en mi caso estoy junto a él… intentando tomar mi cetro de su cola, pero puede lastimarme o atacarme_

— ¡Habla estúpido dragón y deja de volar! - Menciona el unicornio con molestia, el cual, tuvo que aterrizar para no gastar tanta energía

— ¡Ember ten cuidado, Alexander no puede reconocerte por ahora… aunque al parecer le agradas! - Le dice Rose, la cual, se mantiene oculta al igual que Eclipsa

 _Schneider dispara varios hechizos contra Alexander. El dragón helado desvía los hechizos aunque uno de ellos logra golpearlo en su pecho, haciéndolo enojar… no me gusta lo que le sucede… Alexander ruge con furia y ataca al unicornio con una fuerte llamarada_

 _Es una lástima, pero Schneider se protege con un escudo mágico. No desaproveche la distracción e intenté tomar mi cetro de la cola de Alexander… lamentablemente esa acción alerta a Alexander, este se gira y me mira con una expresión molesta_

— Tranquilo… no somos enemigos - Dice Ember, un poco asustada por la mirada del dragón helado, mientras le hace señales con sus garras

— Eso es matala estúpido dragón - Expresa el malvado unicornio, mientras su cuerno se rodea de un aura grisácea

— No lo escuches Alexander… somos compañeros, no enemigos - Dice Ember, la cual extiende su garra en señal de amistad

 _Estaba distraída por el temor a que Alexander me atacará y Schneider aprovecha para lanzar un potente hechizo contra el dragón helado, aunque el rayo impacta en las escamas de Alexander, este se desvía hacia mí… y me golpea. Al recibir el hechizo fui lanzada hacia el suelo, al caer giré al menos dos veces hasta detenerme en el mismo lugar donde Alexander estuvo herido_

— ¡Ups! Lo siento Princesa Ember, al parecer mi hechizo no funcionó - Menciona el unicornio de manera hipócrita

 _Gemí de dolor… el hechizo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para penetrar mis escamas de mi vientre, fui una estúpida por haberme distraído… quería tomar el cetro… me recoste entre algunas rocas para ver mejor mi herida_

— ¿Princesa se encuentra bien? - Le pregunta Escanor, pero este sigue atrapado en el hielo mágico

— - _con dolorida_ \- Si… solo fue una caída - Responde Ember, la cual, le miente a su guardia personal - " _Mierda… maldita estúpida_ " - Murmura Ember, la cual, se protege la herida con su garra

 _Mi herida es de dos centímetros de largo y es muy dolorosa… además está sangrando más de lo que quisiera. Escuché como Alexander aterriza a pocos pasos de mi y se acerca rápidamente… nuevamente solo nos separa una cabeza de distancia..._

— ¿Qué sucede Princesa Ember, acaso te duele su insignificante herida en su vientre? Es una lastima que tenga que matarlos a ambos y me entristece que el dragón de hielo se volviera estúpido - Explica Schneider, a quince pasos de los dos dragones

— - _con dolor_ \- Vete… Alexander, estás en peligro… corre - Dice Ember, con una expresión de dolor, mientras empuja la cabeza del dragón helado, con la intención de que se aleje

— Jajaja que patético, creí que los dragones helados eran superiores… pero me equivoque, con un poco de calor se vuelven estúpidos - Dice el unicornio negro, mientras su cuerno se rodea de un aura grisáceas

— _-Agh-…_ vete Alexander - Le pide Ember, la cual, intenta ahuyentar al dragón celeste

— ¡Nadie más morirá aquí más que tu Schneider! - Grita Rose, la cual, sale por sorpresa entre las rocas

Rose gira su cuerpo y golpea a Schneider con su cola, este dispara el hechizo al cielo… y retrocede, este se tropieza entre las rocas y cae varios por una ladera hasta detenerse, rasgando el pelaje del maligno pony, dándole algunos preciados segundos a Ember y Alexander

— Haz lo que tengas que hacer Ember pero se rápida, no puedo contra Schneider - Dice Rose con voz fuerte y asustada

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? No le puedo pedir que me cure la herida, no me entiende o no se si me está escuchando - Comenta Ember, la cual, ignora las orejas del dragón helado...

( _El elemento de Alexander puede entender a Ember ya que el tiene su cetro en la cola, por lo que le brinda una conexión entre ambos, no obstante, Alexander si puede atacar a Ember si representa un peligro para su vida_ )

Sin esperarlo, el dragón helado agacha su cabeza hasta el vientre de la dragona celeste y este con cuidado lame su herida. Ember hace algunas muecas de dolor al sentir la saliva del dragón en su corte… pero con el paso de los segundos ella comienza a sentirse mejor. El dragón celeste se aleja una vez que termina de curar la herida… dejando confundida a la líder dragón

— ¿Cómo fue qué hiciste eso? - le pregunta Rose muy sorprendida, mientras Ember se levanta sin problemas, pero sin dejar de observar al dragón helado

— No lo sé, solo vamos con él - Dice Ember, mientras se reincorpora, para evitar perder tiempo

Ember y Rose avanzan hasta estar cerca del dragón helado, el cual, persigue a Schneider con mucho enojo… ambos luchan muy cerca del lago de lava, aunque lentamente se enfría por la presencia de Alexander, hasta ahora una pequeña parte del lago se ha vuelto roca...

— - _dispara dos hechizos_ \- ¡Aléjate maldito dragón! - Grita el unicornio negro, el cual, no puede huir lo suficientemente rápido por el terreno escarpado

Las chicas ven como Alexander acorrala al malvado pony en el borde del precipicio de la cumbre, pero este se protege con un poderoso escudo gris translúcido, bloqueando todos los ataques que el dragón le asesta

— ¡Alexander deja a Schneider, ya hemos ganado la batalla! - Avisa Twilight, lo que sorprende a Dawild y a sus amigas

— Estas mal de la cabeza Twilight, nadie en Canterlot tiene el poder para controlar la magia negra, nos matará si lo intentamos contener - Crítica el pegaso verde turquesa

— No podemos llevarlo a Canterlot, es por nuestra seguridad - Le responde Starlight, la cual, observa preocupada

— ¡Ponys mantengan la boca cerrada o Alexander podría atacarlos! - Les advierte Rose, lo que confunde a todas las chicas

— Maldito dragón, no podrás acercarte a mi jamás, te asesinaré como debí haberlo hecho con tu maldita raza hace quince años - Menciona Schneider entre dientes

El pony de magia negra ve como el dragón celeste toma un poco de distancia, hasta que este percibe un brillo dorado que rodea sus dos garras. Sin que Schneider pueda esquivarlo por tan comprometida situación, el unicornio recibe tres zarpazos a una gran velocidad contra su escudo

Los tres cortes destruyen el escudo de Schneider con una explosión dorada, lanzando al aire cientos de chispas de todos los colores en las cuatro direcciones

— - _Aterrorizado_ \- … Es imposible ¡No puedes destruir un escudo de magia negra! ¿Que eres maldito dragón, de dónde has salido? - exclama el unicornio negro, mientras todos observan en el desnivel del barranco, a poco menos de dos metros del lago de lava

El dragón helado toma con sus garras el cuello de Schneider, este comienza a ahogarse, Alexander se levanta sobre sus dos patas… Con terror, las chicas observan como el dragón mantiene sujeto del cuello al pony… ahora solo con su garra derecha, mientras la izquierda se rodea de un aura dorada. El maligno pony aún con la falta de aire tiene la fuerza suficiente para preparar un hechizo de un aura grisácea

— ¡Está ocurriendo lo mismo que en el oeste! - Menciona Pinkie pie, muy preocupada por su amigo dragón

— " _Oh no no no, esto está mal_ " - Susurra Starlight con mucho miedo

— Creo que esto es lo mejor para Equestria - Dice Applejack, la cual, observa con miedo al dragón

— Spike ¡Que Fluttershy no vea esto por favor! - Grita Twilight, mientras todos desvían su mirada para no ver tan horrible escena, con excepción de los dragones

Con su garra cubierta de un aura dorada, Alexander le asesta un devastador golpe en el vientre a Schneider… todos escuchan el desgarrador grito por parte del unicornio y observan como la garra del dragón helado cruza de lado lado al unicornio provocando piques de electricidad de un color negro por todo el cuerpo del pony… con una herida fatal Schneider le dispara su último hechizo directamente a la cara al dragón, pero no le provoca ningún daño grave, solo lo enoja más.

El dragón de fuego helado suelta a Schneider, este cae al suelo con una herida fatal, pero sigue vida, mientras las chicas miran con terror la sangre que destila de la garra izquierda de Alexander, el cual, retoma su forma de andar a cuatro patas

— _-Arg- "He fallado… ahg… lo siento padre… no debí seguir produciendo huevos de dragón helado… argh.. creo que esto es mi culpa_ " - Murmura el unicornio negro, mientras escupe un poco de sangre por su boca… pero de su profunda herida, comienza salir sangre de un color negro y aceitoso, la cual, se seca en la piedra por la alta temperatura…

— ¡Lo ha matado! - Menciona Dawild, sin poder creerlo

— Alexander mató un pony - Expresa Rainbow Dash, igual de temerosa que el resto de sus amigas

— Shhh callense o ustedes pueden morir también - Les dice Rose, mientras observa alterada al dragón helado

— " _Ya lo entiendo, ese dragón está siendo controlado por magia, Twilight, Starlight miren las escamas de su cabeza y las del final de su cola. Son de diferentes tonalidades de celeste, las de su cabeza no tienen ese brillo palpitante como las de su espalda y cola_ " - Explica Dawild de manera rápida, mientras las chicas verifican la información del pegaso

 _Mi preocupación aumenta al momento en que Alexander localiza a Twilight y a las chicas. Schneider es un pony y fue el que más daño le causó… y mis sospechas fueron ciertas, un fuerte rugido agresivo por parte del dragón helado asusta a las chicas, el cual, intenta acercarse rápidamente hacia ellas pero el no vuela directamente_

— ¡Twilight, Starlight y las demás retrocedan de inmediato, Spike sal de ahí! - Grita Ember, la cual, no le queda otra alternativa que volar hacia las elementos

— Eso quería advertir, su amigo dragón está pasando un bloqueo mental y dudo que pueda pensar claramente, Schneider es un pony - Dice el pegaso verde turquesa

— ¿Pero qué importa que Scheneider sea un pony? - Pregunta Rainbow Dash, muy dudosa

— Cariño nosotros somos ponys y Alexander desea matar ponys - Le responde Rarity muy angustiada

— - _ve a Ember aterrizar junto a ella_ \- ¿Qué es lo que le sucede, por qué quiere atacarnos! - Le pregunta Twilight, mientras observa de reojo como el dragón helado se acerca con furia

— Schneider logró herir de muerte a Alexander y para evitar que muera… usó una peligrosa habilidad, se llama luz de vida o deseos de vivir, es un inhibidor mental muy poderoso y no puede recordarnos hasta que transcurra cierto tiempo, ahora él es un dragón salvaje - Explica Ember de manera breve y rápida

— Mis amores ponys, ocúltesen entre las rocas lo mejor que puedan, Schneider fue quien provocó la furia del dragón helado y ahora será difícil controlarlo - Grita Eclipsa, la cual, vuela a más de diez metros de altura

— Si es difícil ¡Suéltame del hielo Eclipsa! - Grita Escanor muy molesto, ya que la dragona grisácea con azul, no lo libera del hielo

 _La advertencia de Eclipsa fue escuchada, en menos de un minuto las chicas sin discutir se alejan lo más rápido posible para ocultarse, Rose y yo debemos controlar a Alexander y evitar que asesine a amigos y no es fácil de lograr… nunca he peleado con otro dragón que no sea de fuego._

— Starlight puedes quedarte detrás de mí - Le pide Ember, lo que sorprende a la unicornio rosa por tan bizarra petición

— Estas demente, hay un dragón salvaje suelto y quieres que me quede junto a ti - Crítica Starlight, mientras sus amigas se esconden entre las rocas con ayuda de Rose y Eclipsa para ocultar su olor

— Eres una unicornio, si nada sale como lo planee, huye con un hechizo - Le dice Ember, la cual, se aleja algunos pasos del borde, al ver la cercanía de su compañero

Sin tiempo a responder, Alexander aterriza frente a Ember, mientras tanto, Starlight observa con temor, como el dragón camina hacia ella, pero la dragona celeste se interpone en su camino

— Alexander escúchame, ella no es una enemiga, debes detenerte, todo esto ya se acabó, no debes luchar más - Le explica Ember al dragón celeste, pero este intenta pasar a la dragona celeste

 _Alexander se detiene al ver que no puede llegar a Starlight por mi, él me mira con una expresión molesta y me da un gruñido de advertencia… Vamos Ember, no debes permitir que el dañe a otros… es mi p… solo no lo dañes_

— No soy tu enemiga, escúchame por favor - Menciona la dragona celeste, la cual siente la presión al igual que la unicornio rosa

El dragón helado intenta golpear a Ember con la intención de quitarla del camino, pero ella bloquea su ataque con sus garra y le da un empujón con toda su fuerza al escamado, haciéndolo retroceder algunos pasos.

La acción enoja a Alexander y esta vez le da un gruñido de advertencia a Ember, mostrando sus afilados dientes, como si fuera un lobo apunto de cazar a su presa

— ¡Starlight huye de aquí! - Grita Ember, muy asustada

Starlight intenta crear un hechizo, pero solo crea algunas chispas de magia… su magia no responde debido a la restricción. El dragón helado salta sobre Ember, con la intención de caer sobre la unicornio rosa, pero ella es salvada al ser empujada hacia un costado por Dawild. Ambos caen al suelo sin lastimarse y se levantan rápidamente

— Wow ¿Te encuentras bien? - Le pregunta el pegaso verde turquesa a la unicornio rosa, la cual, tiembla de miedo

— - _asustada_ \- Muchas gracias Dawild, pero preguntame cuando mi vida no corra peligro por un dragón... - Responde Starlight, con voz apresurada

— Starlight, Dawild deben ocultarse o los atraparán, mi plan no funcionó - Dice Ember, la cual, observa al dragón celeste darse la vuelta

— ¿Tu magia no funciona? - Le pregunta Dawild, sin dejar de mirar al dragón helado

— Creo que mejor debo ocultarme lo más rápido que pueda y no depender de mi magia - comenta Starlight, muy aterrada al no poder defenderse

Alexander no puede acercarse ya que Ember se interpone nuevamente. El dragón helado escupe contra la líder de los dragones una nube de fuego, dejándola atrapada en un bloque de hielo, dejándola sin la posibilidad de defender al pegaso y a la unicornio

— ¡Starlight corre! - Le dice Dawild, mientras con su ala toma un puño de polvo y ceniza

El pegaso le lanza la cenia y un poco de arena a los ojos del dragón helado, este ruge de dolor, mientras Starlight aprovecha la distracción y huye de la batalla. Alexander se reincorpora y solo logra ver al pegaso verde turquesa, este lo ataca con una nube de fuego pero el pony logra esquivarlo al saltar a la derecha al impulsarse con sus alas.

El dragón helado se acerca rápidamente hacia el pegaso e intenta atacarlo con sus garras así mismo aplastarlo con su peso, pero debido al tamaño del objetivo, Dawild logra pasar por debajo del escamado sin ningún problema

— - _forcejeando_ \- Dawild maldición, deja de jugar con él y vete, no correras tanta suerte si te atrapa - Le advierte Ember, la cual, logra desprender una de sus alas del hielo

— Tuve algo de suerte, a veces ser pequeño es una gran ventaja, pero contra un dragón no es tan divertido - Expresa el pegaso, el cual, se eleva con sus alas al ver que es atacado con una bola de fuego

Dawild aterriza en el lomo de Alexander, pero el dragón gira su cuello e intenta quemarlo con una llamarada de fuego, este lo esquiva al volar y sin más el pegaso se retira de la lucha al planear lejos del dragón

— Pensaba que tenía algún punto ciego, Ember ten cuidado, no puedo hacer nada más contra él - Avisa el pegaso verde turquesa, mientras aterriza junto a Escanor y rápidamente se oculta. Por otro lado la dragona celeste por fin se libera y por tercera vez interfiere para que el dragón no busque a más ponys

— Quieres hacerlo por las malas ¿Eh?... ¿Quieres luchar? - Expresa Ember con voz temerosa, la cual, toma pose de pelea

— Princesa no luche contra él ¡Puede hacerle mucho daño! - Advierte Escanor, el cual, continúa congelado en un bloque de hielo y únicamente mira lo que sucede

 _Esto es una buena práctica de lucha, si Alexander desea ser mi pareja tengo que ver que tan bueno es peleando, así en algún futuro hacer nuestro duelo, claro que no es lo mismo si él no está presente_

— Maldición, si tanto quieres morir hubieras dejado que Schneider te matara - Dice Rose, la cual, vuela junto a Eclipsa a gran altura

Con un pequeño campo de lucha, Alexander y Ember están más cerca de lo que ella desearía. El dragón helado le gruñe a la escamada celeste en señal de advertencia, mientras este se prepara para una pelea

— Oh… veo que si quieres pelear ¿Quieres mostrarme tu potencial? - le pregunta Ember, con voz nerviosa - / _Espero que no sea algo similar cuando luché contra Garble_ / - piensa Ember, con lo sucedido en el reto del guantelete de fuego

Alexander salta hacía Ember con la intención de embestirla, sin embargo, ella se agacha y golpea el vientre del dragón helado con sus patas, haciéndolo caer de espalda entre las rocas

Ember aprovecha e intenta dominar al subirse en su pecho para apoyar todo su peso, no obstante, el escamado empuja a la dragona celeste, ella cae al suelo sin herirse.

Alexander se levanta y pisa una de las alas de Ember con su pata trasera izquierda, mientras este busca a su agresora

— Argh ¡Alexander! - Expresa la líder dragón, la cual, incrusta sus garras en la pata del dragón helado para que deje de aplastar su ala

El dragón de fuego frío quita su pata y rápidamente se da la vuelta para mirar a Ember con gran molestia. Alexander coloca sus patas sobre las de Ember para que no pueda levantarse y con sus garras evita que ella pueda herirlo.

— ¡Princesa Ember! - Grita Escanor, muy preocupado al no poder ver bien

— - _Forcejeando_ \- No lo hagas Alexander… resiste - Dice Ember, la cual, siente como el dragón pasa sus dientes sobre sus escamas del cuello

Sin esperarlo, el dragón helado lame el cuello de la dragona… la cual, de inmediato deja de forcejear, su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa y rápidamente se le forma un sonrojo…

— Rose dijiste que el tal Alexander le agrada a Ember ¿Verdad? - Pregunta Eclipsa, la cual, aletea y vigila con muchos nervios la lucha

— - _vigila a los ponys_ \- Sí ¿Por que la pregunta? - Le dice Rose, sin desviar su mirada de Twilight y sus amigas

— Oh, creo que a Alexander... le agrada demasiado a Ember - Responde Eclipsa, con un sonrojo muy notable

— ¿Qué! - exclama la dragona rosa, la cual, mira rápidamente hacia la batalla.

 **Con Alexander:**

El brillo en las escamas de Alexander está a punto de desaparecer, su última línea de escamas en su nariz parpadea muy rápido, mientras Ember intenta detener el extraño aprecio, al seguir forcejeando

— ¡Basta, Alexander, todos nos están viendo! - Exclama Ember, la cual, forcejea contra la fuerza del dragón helado, pero le es imposible...

Una nueva lamida en su cuello, aumenta el nerviosismo en la escamada celeste y al no tener la fuerza suficiente para superar el agarre de Alexander, está a su merced… No obstante el brillo en su últimas escamas se termina

Los latidos de Ember aumentan por el temor, pero este nota un extraño comportamiento en el dragón helado. Segundos después la deja libre, mientras este se acuesta en el suelo a tres pasos de Ember y oculta su rostro entre sus garras.

Ember muy nerviosa se levanta y con gran cuidado se acerca a Alexander, el cual, está acostado...

— ¿Alexander? - Pregunta Ember, con voz insegura

— …mmh -

— ¿Te encuentras bien? - Le vuelve a preguntar la dragona celeste, la cual, se adilla frente al dragón. Ella acaricia la cabeza de Alexander en señal de amistad, el cual, sigue ocultándose entre sus garras…

— "¿ _Qué quieres que te diga Ember? Un par de minutos más y te violo… ¿Cómo puedo verte ahora a los ojos?"_ \- Le pregunté muy avergonzado, ahora que estoy conciente, me siento mucho peor que hace algunos quince minutos

 _Recuperé el sentido en el momento exacto, recuerdo todo lo sucedido cuando mi cuerpo hacia lo que esté deseaba por intuición de mi elemento, pero ahora que he retomado el control, nuevamente soy afectado por el extremo calor… ya no tengo energía para generar frío y mi cuerpo lo sabe_

— - _suspira_ \- No te atormentes, se que tu no harías algo así y te perdono… además agradezco tu esfuerzo en esta batalla Alexander, me has demostrado que eres capaz de hacer grandes cosas... - Le dice Ember, lo que tranquiliza al dragón helado, aún sabiendo lo sucedido hace algunos minutos

— ¿Ya está bien? - Pregunta Rose desde el aire, muy desconfiada

— No tienes porque agradecerme… estoy a tu servicio, no importa lo que me pidas siempre lo haré - Le dije con una mirada tranquila

— Lo sé y lo aprecio… ya todo acabó gracias a tí, esta vez no hubo una guerra de mil años, pero hubieron grandes pérdidas - Menciona Ember con tristeza, la cual, decide no hablar de su casi violación…

— ¿Princesa… se encuentra bien? - Pregunta Escanor, al igual que el resto no conoce la situación

 _Pude ver que Ember percibe mi extraña poción de descanso, totalmente acostado en el suelo y sin moverme mucho, si sigo haciendo esfuerzo creo que podría desmayarme… quiero regresar a Evehoof, extraño la nieve y eso que no llevo ni un día en el exterior_

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Le pregunta Ember, mientras mira a los ojos al dragón helado, donde su iris lentamente retoman esa coloración amarilla que ella tanto ama

— - _suspiré_ \- No quiero estar más aquí… dudo que pueda levantarme, el calor es horrible y no tengo energia - _tomo el cetro de mi cola_ \- Olvidé dártelo, lamento no poder curar tus heridas - Me disculpé, con un tono de voz agotada y baja

— - _toma su cetro con una sonrisa_ \- No te preocupes, ya hiciste suficiente ahora descansa, pronto te llevaré a mi cueva para que descanses y retomes la fuerza para ir a Everhoof, mientras tanto, quédate aquí, aún quedan cabos sueltos pero yo me encargaré del resto - Le dice Ember al dragón helado, ella le da una cálida sonrisa para luego levantarse del suelo, mientras Alexander cierra sus ojos para descansar…

 **Continuará:**

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y como siempre no olvides dejar algún comentario, aunque no los responda si los leo, eso no debes dudarlo.

Si tienes alguna sugerencia, petición o duda, puedes enviarme un mensaje privado y te responderé lo más pronto posible. Siempre estoy abierto a sus ideas así que no temas en decirme las tuyas.

(Si encuentras un error, envía un MP para su corrección)

 **Próximo Capítulo: Misteriosa Obsesión**

 _Alexander ya se encuentra bien… pero sigo teniendo una duda ¿Por qué Rose está tan apegada en los dragones de hielo?... Su petición es difícil de abordar ¿Qué puedo hacer?_


	10. Misteriosa obsesión

**Dragones:**

 _Existen gran variedad de especies de estos magníficos seres, aunque en la actualidad predominan los dragones de fuego común (_ de llama caliente de más de 150 grados celsius _) Existen registros de dragones helados (_ de Llama fría, con una temperatura promedio de -273 grados celsius _) Dragones de agua (_ Sin llama, estos lanzan chorros de agua, se encuentran junto a dragones de hielo) _Dragones de Fusión (_ llama de plasma, fuego a más de 350 grados celsius) _y una amplia variedad de estos, pero existen dragones elementales con un poder superior._

 _Dragón de fuego, Dragón de hielo, Dragón de Agua, Dragón de tierra y Dragón de energía._

 _Estos cinco son la base del rico crecimiento de los dragones, aunque también son considerados como una especies normal… y no seres divinos… son superiores a los demás._

 **Capítulo lX: Misteriosa obsesión;**

 _Por fin todo ha terminado… con un alto costo en vidas... Return y Tyrael son dos de los dragones desaparecidos luego de la absorción del portal, desconozco si están con vida o si debo contarlos como muertos._

 _Sing y Konrac son otros dos dragones guardianes que perdieron la vida en la lucha, ambos por defenderme de un enemigo altamente peligroso y por último Schneider… Alexander casi lo mata en su estado de amnesia, por ahora sigue en el borde del lago de magma o eso es lo que aparenta_

 _En cuanto a las chicas, todas se encuentran bien, solo con cortes, heridas y golpes no tan graves… no puedo decir lo mismo de mis compañeros… Escanor tiene un corte grave en su costado, pero no atenta con su vida, claro que sí es peligrosa, además presenta heridas, golpes y quemaduras de hielo por todo su cuerpo por luchar contra Alexander._

 _Eclipsa recibió menos daños que su pareja, aún así, tiene laceraciones de consideración en sus garras, costados y vientre, así como, quemaduras y magulladuras en sus escamas._

 _Rose… Humm ella es la que menos daño recibió pero si son de considerar, tiene varias heridas abiertas en sus garras y algunos cortes en su vientre y costado, nada grave que atente con su vida pero deben doler._

 _Para cerrar, Alexander es el que más daño recibió, no solo por los enemigos… si no por el terreno mismo, tiene una gran cicatriz en su vientre y otra en su lomo por el hechizo de Schneider, en sus escamas se pueden percibir el daño de las flechas de Dark Blessing y los golpes del Rey Tormenta, no tiene heridas visibles por su habilidad de regeneración. En cuanto a mi, Alexander es el que me ha estado curando con su saliva… prefiero no decirle aún lo sucedido en los últimos minutos con su habilidad… creo que ya está muy afectado por lo que sucedió y no lo quiero atormentar más… casi tenemos nuestra primera vez en público..._

— ¿Estás segura que Alexander se encuentra bien? - Pregunta Rose, mientras observa al dragón celeste acostado en las rocas… casi sin moverse

— Si, no te preocupes por él Rose, solo está descansando luego de nuestra pelea, estará bien en algunas horas - Menciona Ember, muy agradecida por el esfuerzo del dragón helado

— ¿Pelea? Dudo que eso fuera una pelea, me pareció que querías aparearte con él, casi no hiciste nada para alejarlo - Expresa Rose, con voz molesta y confronta a Ember.

— No discutiré estos temas contigo Rose, piensa lo que quieras - Le responde Ember, mientras observa con tranquilidad como las chicas se reúnen con emoción junto al dragón helado

 _Terminé de conversar con Rose, en verdad no tengo tiempo para discutir esos temas, ella sigue obsesionada en recordarme que en estos días tomará a Alexander para ella sola… como si él fuera a dejarse… o como si la fuera a dejar..._

— Me alegro ver que nadie resultó herida con el pequeño descontrol de Alexander, pero ya todo está resuelto y ahora así, todo regresa a la calma - Les dice Ember con voz tranquila, mientras porta su cetro en su garra derecha

— La pasamos mal, jamás pensé que un amigo nos viera como un enemigo ¿Alexander se encuentra bien? - Dice Starlight con voz tranquila pero con una mirada muy preocupada

— Bueno sí, no fue culpa de ustedes chicas ni tampoco de él, por ahora - _mira a Twilight_ \- Eclipsa me ha dicho que Schneider sigue con vida pero no por mucho tiempo, deberías ir con él… ponys con ponys y dragones con dragones, es lo mejor - Menciona la líder de los dragones

— ¿Estás segura que Schneider ya no es un peligro para nosotros o alguien más? - Le pregunta Dawild a la dragona celeste, muy dudoso si ya todo terminó

— " _No ha terminado, pero pueden estar tranquilos de ese unicornio_ " - Expresa una voz muy baja, casi susurrante al tono de Fluttershy

 _Volví a ver detrás de mí, mientras las chicas asuman su cabeza al lado de mi, ese mismo unicornio de pelaje negro con melena azul sigue con vida, su carcaj nuevamente está lleno de flechas verdes traslúcidas, pero no nos amenaza con su arco. Las chicas inmediatamente se preparan para luchar, mientras Rose se agacha y lentamente retrocede para protegerse entre las rocas y así evitar las posibles flechas_

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Dark Blessing? - Pregunta Ember, sin desviar su mirada del unicornio negro, la cual, se prepara por si debe luchar

— " _Twilight y Starlight, él está usando un arco mágico y flechas encantadas, solo los antiguos guardias nocturnos de Luna usaban ese tipo de armas, son muy peligrosas por la gran cantidad de hechizos en la punta de las flechas_ " - Explica Dawild brevemente, con un tono de voz preocupante

— " _Espero no haberlos molestado… lamento haber atacado a sus amigos escamosos, con el control de Schneider… pocos de nosotros podíamos confrontarlo… solo vine a desearles suerte pero deberían ir con él… esto aún no se acaba hasta que ella venga"_ \- Advierte Dark, pero es detenido por Escanor, el cual aterriza detrás de él

— Espera pony, tú has asesinado aún dragón ¿Piensas que después de habernos atacado nos tragaremos tus mentiras y te saldrás con la tuya? - Menciona el dragón rojizo, pero Dark ni se inmuta ante la presencia del escamado

— ¿Están seguros de querer resolver esta situación de esta manera? Les deseo suerte… pronto todo va a cambiar en estos días - Advierte el unicornio arquero, el cual, dispara un hechizo al suelo, provocando que una gran cantidad de humo envuelve su cuerpo para poder huir

 _Cuando el humo se disipa Dark Blessing ya no está cerca de Escanor, lamentablemente el olor de la ceniza y el azufre no permite que podamos seguirlos con nuestro olfato, sin mencionar el olor a sangre de dragón que hay en el aire…_

— ¿Acaso no vas a pedir ayuda Ember? Sing y Konrac todavía pueden ser salvados con algo de suerte - Menciona Rose, con voz muy preocupada

— Ember, las chicas y yo nos encargamos de Schneider, tú cuida a tus dragones - Le dice Twilight a la dragona, quitándole un gran peso de encima a la joven líder

— Muy bien, tengan cuidado al caminar, tardaremos un par de horas en restaurar un camino en esta cumbre… Escanor, necesito que vueles y le entregues un mensaje a Zaragon muy urgente, él debe estar en mi trono - Le explica Ember, mientras le entrega una carta al dragón rojizo

— Como lo desee princesa - Menciona Escanor, el cual, toma la carta con su cola y se retira de la montaña volando

— ¿Eso es todo? Una simple carta para otro dragón - Crítica Rose, con voz muy molesta

— ¿Quieres que hablemos a solas? Veo que estás algo tensa y muy desafiante Rose - Bufa Ember, mientras observa a Rose, la cual, está muy molesta… ella asiste con su cabeza a la oferta de la dragona celeste

 _Me alejé de Alexander para charlar con Rose, no entiendo su actitud tan agresiva hacia mí, acabamos de sobrevivir a una guerra imposible… debería estar feliz por no haber muerto, al menos me tranquiliza que no estará con Alexander_

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Rose, tienes algún problema conmigo? - Pregunta Ember muy molesta con la dragona Rosa

— ¿Qué me sucede? Bueno cabe la posibilidad de que en verdad tenga una oportunidad con Alexander, gracias a tí… debo decirlo - Dice Rose con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

— ¿Ah sí, Quieres explicarme cómo es esa posibilidad que existe en tu pobre mente? - Le pregunta Ember, con voz molesta, provocando una sonrisa en la dragona rosa

— Ah claro que sí, recuerdo haber salvado un líder de morir en llava y como tú eres la encargada de mantener felices a todos los dragones de esta comunidad, quiero pedir una compensación por haber arriesgado mi vida en algo que debió ser **'Tú'** responsabilidad - Le dice Rose a Ember, mientras la dragona celeste pierde su sonrisa

— ¿Es alguna especie de juego mental tuyo? Si quieres una recompensa habla con Alexander, además sabes que él te está dando un hogar en el Monte Everhoof ¿No es egoísta de tu parte pedirle más? - Aclara Ember con gran molestia

Rose levanta su mano y mira sus garras con una gran sonrisa, mientras tanto Ember la observa con gran enojo… la mirada tan confiada de la dragona rosa perturba a la escamada celeste

— ¿Estás segura? Sería algo extraño aplicar el código de los dragones a un dragón que las desconozca ¿No lo crees así? - Menciona la dragona rosa… lo que sorprende a Ember por la mención del código

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Rose? - Le pregunta Ember, con una expresión molesta

— Es muy fácil de conseguir, la verdad… solo quiero un huevo... Ember - Pide Rose, tomando con la guardia baja a la dragona celeste

— "¿ _Estas demente! Él es mi futura pareja y no permitiré que lo toques_ " - Susurra Ember, por el delicado tema, así como la petición

— " _Claro que lo sé… pero debo ganar algo, te doy dos opciones… un huevo o un mes solo con él"_ tú decides - Menciona Rose, mientras le guiña el ojo a la dragona celeste

 _La petición de Rose es sumamente delicada y debido a que la dragona rosa tiene razón… Ember debe entregarle alguna recompensa al haber salvado a Alexander… líder de la especie de fuego helado… aunque no sepa el código de los dragones, no lo exime de sus reglas_

— _Argh_ ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil?"... No puedo hacerle eso a Alexander, sabes que él no quiere tener huevos y menos él haría eso contigo, eso está muy claro - Crítica Ember, por tan compleja petición

— Lo sé, él me ha dejado muy en claro su posición cuando me permitió quedarme en su hogar, pero no nos hagamos las tontas Ember, tal vez no lo haga conmigo pero sí que lo haría contigo, puedo asegurarlo - Aclara Rose, dejando sin aliento a la escamada celeste

— " _Estás demente, no me voy a aparear con Alexander solo por ti_ " - Bufa Ember, la cual intenta ocultar su sonrojo al mirar brevemente el suelo

— Que contradictorio son tus palabras, estás a solo dos semanas de cumplir un año de conocer a Alexander y tú no le muestras un poco de cariño… al contrario de él… él te demuestra todo su aprecio… y casi muere por tí, te salvó más de cuatro veces en la cumbre ¿Estás segura que en verdad lo estimas? - Le pregunta Rose a Ember, donde la discusión llega a temas delicados

— " _Argh, bien… te daré el huevo pero solo dame tres semanas… y veré que puedo pensar_ " - Menciona Ember entredientes, la cual, se rinde ante Rose

— " _Humm… está bien, la temporada de calor pronto terminará, así que debes apurarte_ " - Advierte la escamada rosa, con un tono de voz tranquilo

— ¿Por qué haces esto Rose, Dime la razón! - Aclara Ember, con unas ganas de golpear a la dragona

— Ahh… Esa es una pregunta fácil de responder… la razón es la adicción - Responde la dragona rosa, lo que confunde a Ember

— ¿Adicción? La semilla de un dragón no es ninguna adicción - Bufa Ember, con muy poca paciencia

— No es por su semilla Ember… pasar más de ciento diez años apareandome sin descanso, lo convierte en una obsesión, no puedo vivir sin hacerlo, tal vez Alexander lo desconozca y yo no lo quiero lastimar, es un dragón con sentimientos y eso es algo muy atractivo, además su juventud puede ser buena - Menciona Rose, con una mirada vacía

— Estas demente… eso son solo tus problemas, tienes una grave adicción - Le dice Ember a la escamada rosa, con gran molestia

— " _No discutiré más de mi… solo es un huevo Ember… y Alexander será tuyo para siempre, espero que cumplas tu promesa o me veré obligada a usar el código y no creo que quieras que lo haga_ " - Advierte Rose, la cual, se retira volando de la cumbre

 _Sé que Alexander no querrá hacerlo y obviamente que yo tampoco lo dejaría… estoy entre la espada y la pared… jamás sé lo he dicho pero en verdad lo amo ¿Sacrificar la pureza de Alexander por Rose? Sé que Alexander no lo ha hecho y yo tampoco… pero no me agrada la idea que Rose sea la primera con él… maldición ¿Si le pregunto él sabrá qué hacer?_

 **Por otro lado con las chicas:**

Las chicas se han reunido con Schneider, el cual, agoniza con una herida penetrante en su vientre, sin que nadie lo ayude, él está en el suelo nadando en un charco de su propia sangre, ellas esperan su lenta muerte… o eso creen las chicas

— ¿En serio no pueden ayudarlo? Es un pony - Aclara Dawild, mientras observa al unicornio negro, el cual, sufre de un intenso dolor por su gran herida

— Es magia negra Dawild, lo mantiene vivo a como dé lugar… pero es difícil con esa herida en su vientre - Comenta Starlight, mientras se mantiene alerta por si son atacadas

— Ah… pero el problema es lo que sucedió con Alexander ¿Alguien sabe qué fue lo que ocurrió o si entendió lo que Ember dijo? - Pregunta Twilight, lo que levanta muchas preguntas, ninguna pony sabe de las habilidades de un dragón helado

— ¿Te refieres a esa agresividad contra nosotros y que por poco termina atacando a Ember? - Pregunta Dawild, mientras rasca su barbilla con su casco...

— Eso fue extraño, el jamás nos atacaría así, somos sus amigas - Comenta Rainbow Dash, junto a Fluttershy y Spike

— Ah… puedo decir que a la vista… ese no parecía ser Alexander, sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas, su iris de color gris blancuzco, además de la dificultad a la hora de hablar, es causado por un evento mágico de proporciones inmensas en su cuerpo - Explica Starlight, con voz dudosa pero segura

Con sorpresa, las chicas observan que la herida de Schneider comienza a sanar rápidamente, aunque en el proceso su magia negra lentamente se pierde sin que lo perciban

— ¡Argh!... Esto duele y mucho… Creo que ninguno de ustedes entiende el poder de un dragón helado y lo subestiman demasiado - Comenta el unicornio negro con voz ronca y entrecortada

— ¿Poder? Es un dragón Schneider, no un unicornio - Menciona Twilight, muy sorprendida por la resistencia del pony

Dawild le coloca en el cuerno al unicornio negro un anillo que antes tenía Starlight, con la intención de reducir la magia del unicornio y así evitar que intente atacar o huir, más que todo porque Alexander no puede ayudarlos...

— No puedo creer que sigas con vida luego de ese ataque - Aclara Applejack, la cual, admira la resistencia del unicornio

— Es curioso… odiaba a ese dragón pero ahora le agradezco por haberme liberado del mismo hechizo que yo me aplique… Un dragón helado son de los pocos dragones capaces de utilizar el hielo - _es interrumpido -_

— Si, si… ya sabemos esa parte... Alexander es un dragón helado y utiliza el hielo para atacar y defenderse… - Menciona Rarity, con voz tranquila pero con una expresión tensa

— Silencio… ustedes no están comprendiendo, ese dragón tiene la capacidad de destruir una ciudad completa… los dragones necesitan un material para canalizar su energía… así como lo hace Ember con su cetro, él no lo necesita, es capaz de usar magia cuando lo desee - Menciona el unicornio negro, el cual, logra sentarse… mientras lentamente su herida en su vientre se cierra

Starlight, Dawild y Twilight al igual que las demás chicas, observan como Schneider nuevamente se levanta sin problemas… aún después de haber recibido el peor daño, pero se encuentra muy débil y sus cascos tiemblan

— - _con temor_ \- ¿Cómo es posible que puedas seguir vivo aún con tu herida? - Aclara Dawild, con una mirada sorprendida

— La magia negra abandona mi cuerpo… al parecer ha Azrael no le ha agradado mi derrota pero ya no se preocupen por mi, si no por ese dragón… lo sucedido es que ha liberado una habilidad que temporalmente bloquea sus recuerdos y libera el poder de su elemento - Explica Schneider, mientras Twilight se mantiene alerta, al igual que las chicas

— Sí… Ember ya nos explicó esa parte, pero no responde una pregunta ¿Por qué deseas tanto tener un dragón de hielo? - Pregunta Starlight, mientras Spike escribe en una carta todo lo sucedido… así como lo que las chicas están hablando

— Ah… esa pregunta es tan fácil de responder ¿Conocen el precio de un huevo de dragón en el mercado negro de Equestria? - Pregunta el unicornio, mientras el pegaso verde turquesa percibe que la sangre en el suelo… es de un color negro y es muy viscosa

— Eh… ¿Cien bits? - Responde Pinkie pie con inseguridad

— No, pero no anda lejos de esas cifras, entre unos trescientos a quinientos bits, mientras que los de un dragón helado… pueden tener un valor entre diez mil a cincuenta mil bits, eso depende del comprador… y que tan puro sea el huevo - Dice el unicornio negro, dejando sin aliento a las chicas

— No escaparas de nosotras, aunque sigas con vida luego del ataque, estás arrestado por crímenes contra Equestria - Le advierte Twilight al pony, mientras este pierde su magia negra y se debilita cada segundo

— ¿Cómo un huevo de dragón puede tener un valor así? - Aclara Rarity, sin poder creerlo…

— Un dragón helado es mucho más difícil de ver que un dragón común, por eso su valor aumenta y según los compradores son exquisitos - Responde el unicornio helado, lo que toma por sorpresa a las chicas

— ¿Se comen los huevos! - Dice Twilight, con sus ojos como platos

— Claro que sí ¿Para que más los querrían? las dragonas son distintas… no tienen sus huevos si no se aparean… por eso era necesario tener un macho... y que mejor que un dragón helado tanto por su rareza como por su valor - Menciona Schneider, el cual, logra recuperarse completamente pero con un gran precio

— Muy bien, basta de charla… debemos regresar a Canterlot e increíblemente tenemos a Schneider con vida, creo que debemos ir con Ember y terminar de una vez la cumbre del dragón - Exclama Starlight, muy agotada por la extensa lucha

— Oh eso suena genial, así puedo llegar a mi Boutique y darme una larga ducha… quiero quitarme este horrible polvo rojizo de mi pelaje - Comenta la unicornio blanca, con gran asco por su aspecto tan demacrado

— Ah… Chicas, su magia no funciona bien a más de veinte kilómetros del portal y es de noche ¿Lo recuerdan? - Avisa Spike, el cual, enrolla la carta

— " _Eso sí que va hacer un problema_ " - Murmura Dawild, mientras vuelve a ver el cielo nocturno

 **Con Sing:**

El dragón de escamas blancas se encuentra en el suelo casi sin vida y sin moverse, aunque un unicornio negro de melena azul se encuentra encima del dragón con la intención de revitalizarlo

— "¿ _Dónde era el punto de energía de un dragón_? - Susurra Dark Blessing, el cual, le retiró las tres flechas incrustadas en las escamas del dragón blanco, para intentar sanarlo

El unicornio presiona las escamas con la punta de una flecha normal que mantiene levitando con su magia, pero no logra encontrar el lugar que este desea… por lo que simplemente punza aleatoriamente a lo largo del cuello del dragón

— " _Humm, Aquí no, Aquí no, aquí tampoco, jamás sería ahí, no hace nada… Uy… ya había punzado aquí_ " - Murmura el pony arquero sin lograr su objetivo

Con gran sorpresa, al incrustar la flecha en el medio del cuello muy cerca del músculo, hace que Sing se levante de inmediato con gran dolor… tirando al unicornio al suelo. Este cae sobre sus cuatro patas y no se lastima

— ¡Argh! Q… ¿La cumbre del dragón? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? - Se pregunta el dragón de escamas blancas, con un intenso dolor por todo su cuello y cabeza, mientras mira su alrededor...

— " _Yo puedo responder esa pregunta_ " - Murmura Dark, el cual, se aleja de Sing dando algunas volteretas para su propia seguridad

Al momento de ver al unicornio, Sing se prepara para luchar… aunque el unicornio mantiene una expresión relajada y tranquila, mientras una débil brisa desordena su pelaje y hace ondear su melena azul en la oscuridad de la noche

— ¿Qué le has hecho a la princesa Ember! - Grita Sing, con voz furiosa, mientras oculta el dolor en su cuello

— " _Por suerte nada… puedes reunirte con tus amigos escamosos al otro lado del lago de lava, todos están cerca de la orilla_ " - Murmura Dark Blessing, sin la necesidad de preparar su arco

— ¿Por qué no me atacas?... - Le preguntó Sing al unicornio, muy confundido por haber estado fuera por más de dos horas

— " _La batalla terminó, mi regalo por haberme liberado del tártaro y de Schneider es darte la vida, pero a quién verdaderamente debes agradecerle es a ese dragón elemental_ " - Murmura el pony, el cual, dispara un hechizo al suelo, levantando gran cantidad de humo para así huir sin dejar rastros

Sing se tensa al ver que Dark Blessing desaparece de su vista… aunque en su mente está muy preocupado por la seguridad de la princesa Ember y el último comentario del unicornio. Sin esperar a más acontecimientos, el dragón blanco abre sus alas y vuela hacia donde se encuentran todos.

 **Canterlot:**

Luego de un par de horas de avistar el rayo carmesí en el cielo, la ciudad comenzó a ser atacada por miles de esbirros, estos han capturado a gran cantidad de ponys y los mantienen retenidos en el centro de la ciudad. Muchos edificios se encuentran en llamas, mientras los soldados y guardias luchan tanto para defender su hogar como su propia vida de las bestias del inframundo

Con gran dificultad, Ziizac mantiene con vida la esperanza de defender Canterlot… aunque ya las princesas han sido evacuadas… la magia pony ha estado fallando de manera esporádica… Lo único visible es el humo negro que envuelve la capital en la montaña

— ¡Capturen a todos esos malditos guardias del castillo! - Grita enfurecido uno de los esbirros, con cuernos de color morado en su base

— ¡Apunten a la cabeza, no dejen sobrevivientes ni prisioneros! - Avisa Ziizac, un guardia de armadura de bronce… aunque no es el capitán, este lidera la defensa del castillo.

— Señor, las princesa han sido llevadas a Ponyville con éxito, solo quedamos nosotros en la ciudad capital, pero no resistiremos más de cinco minutos con tanto asedio - Aclara un soldado, mientras se agacha para evitar las bolas de fuego

Varias lanzan impactan a pocos metros de los ponys y se incrustan en los ladrillos del castillo, los esbirros han capturado a más de mil ciudadanos y han dado a muerte a más de doscientos soldados… hasta ahora solo han muerto cincuenta esbirros...

— ¿Soldado cuántos guardias quedan en el castillo! - Pregunta Ziizac, mientras su corazón late erráticamente

— ¡Su patética resistencia será aplastada, rindanse y su muerte será indolora! - Advierte el esbirro, mientras sus soldados preparan más bolas de fuego

— Somos insuficientes Sargento, Canterlot ha caído, no queda nadie más que nosotros ¡Las barracas están vacías! - Expresa el soldado, con voz entrecortada

— - _preocupado_ \- ¿Ves lo mismo que yo en el Sudeste? - Pregunta Ziizac, el cual, señala con su casco una extraña nube rojiza…

El resto de los guardias con cuidado de no ser heridos por los ataques enemigos, observan una nueva oleada de esbirros, que se han colado de la cumbre del dragón… todos los enemigos desconocen lo sucedido en las tierras de fuego y les toman varias horas en llegar a Canterlot

— ¡Abandonen el castillo, bajen por las minas, no podemos abandonar a los ciudadanos! - Grita el guardia, mientras todos corren con gran prisa al interior de la fortaleza

En Ponyville todos los ciudadanos así como las princesas y un pequeño grupo de guardias observan como la ciudad capital es envuelta por una neblina carmesí, imposibilitando ver lo que sucede…

— Canterlot ha caído Shining Armor, perdimos el contacto con el castillo y los guardias - Menciona un unicornio de pelaje azul y melena blanca, el cual, porta una armadura plateada con un cincelado del sol en su pecho

— Debemos preparar las defensas para Ponyville, tenemos pocos minutos antes de que lleguen aquí, Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? - Pregunta el hermano de Twilight, donde todos creen que el portal ha sido conquistado

— Defenderemos este pueblo a como dé lugar, tomen cualquier cosa útil para crear fortificaciones lo más rápido posible, sin magia debemos ser muy creativos - Ordena Luna, con voz autoritaria, mientras su hermana charla con los estudiantes a pocos pasos de ella

— Gracias por ofrecer su ayuda chicos, pero lo mejor que pueden hacer es refugiarse, regresen a la escuela y no salgan hasta que todo haya terminado - Advierte Celestia al grupo, los cuales se resignan por las palabras de la princesa…

— Hermana debemos hacer algo para defender Ponyville… o no sobreviviremos esta lucha - Aclara Luna, con una mirada preocupada

— Luna… es complicado, estos esbirros vienen del tártaro y si están llegando aquí… significa que el portal ha caído - Expresa Celestia, con un tono de voz triste

— Princesas, las demás ciudades aún no reportan ataques de esbirros, pero si los han avistado… todos están viniendo directamente a Canterlot - comenta un guardia de armadura dorada

— Es evidente que el objetivo somos nosotras… debemos prepararnos para luchar - Expresa Luna, mientras observa a Shining Armor…

— Traeré sus armaduras princesas - Avisa el unicornio blanco, el cual, se retira con gran prisa

 **Tierras de fuego: La Cumbre del dragón**

Mientras tanto en la cumbre, Escanor ha regresado y ahora ayuda a Eclipsa, la cual, está revisando al dragón helado en su largo estudio de las diferencias entre ellos… aprovechando que el dragón de hielo está agotado y dormido… mientras Ember observa con molestia la acción de la dragona que custodia el código de los dragones

— ¿Pueden dejarlo descansar y no estarlo usando como marioneta? - Pregunta Ember, con una mirada muy molesta

— Lo siento hermosura, pero como protectora del código de los dragones es mi deber saber todas las especificaciones de un dragón… y es la primera vez que estoy cerca de uno de hielo - Comenta Eclipsa, mientras mueve con gran cuidado al dragón helado

— ¿Segura que no es para violarlo? Eres un poco pervertida… todos sabemos eso, no creas que no me di cuenta lo que le hiciste a otros dragones - Agrega Escanor, mientras le ayuda a la dragona azul grisáceo a escribir todo lo que le diga

— Tú cállate y solo escribe… al parecer tiene ciento doce años y cerca de cumplir otro más - Comenta la dragona, mientras el dragón rojizo lo escribe en el papel…

— ¿Ciento doce? Pensé que tenía ciento diez - Murmura Ember, la cual, se acerca junto a los otros dos escamados

— Ah… creo que no, pero de igual forma es muy joven… aunque es un dragón de hielo muy extraño… no es igual a sus ancestros - Comenta Eclipsa, mientras golpea suavemente el vientre de Alexander con sus garras

— ¿Y qué clase de revisión es esa? No lo estás amasando… - Pregunta Escanor, el cual, continúa escribiendo en el papel

— Solo estoy haciendo una inspección física… tú mantén el hocico cerrado, no quiero despertarlo - Aclara la escamada azul, mientras extiende el ala izquierda de Alexander

— " _Mientras no llegues a la inspección de fluidos… todo estará bien_ " - Murmura el dragón rojizo, con voz neutral

Sin decir una sola palabra Ember continúa observando lo que Eclipsa le hace al dragón celeste con gran delicadeza y con cuidado para no despertarlo… aunque en su rostro muestra una expresión muy seria

— Aproximadamente sus alas miden un metro y diez centímetros y no tiene ningún problema, incluso tiene una pequeña garrita en sus alas… - Le dice Eclipsa a su compañero… quien escribe rápidamente

— ¿Es necesario hacer esto ahora, cuando todos pueden vernos? - Menciona Ember, un poco nerviosa

— Es la mejor oportunidad que tengo… pocas veces puedo salir de la biblioteca y esta lucha fue la excusa perfecta que no pude desperdiciar - Responde la escamada azul, la cual, continúa su inspección

— Intenta no ir más allá de su vientre… no te pases Eclipsa - Le advierte Escanor, lo que provoca un leve sonrojo en Ember al comprender las palabras del drago rojizo

— Ajá… muy bien, escribe esto… tiene un metro con setenta y cinco centímetros de altura, si camina de manera bípeda llega a poco más de dos metros y medio. Tiene cuatro metros de longitud… pesa alrededor de mil cien kilos - Le dice Eclipsa a su compañero

— Pero el es más pequeño que yo… - Menciona Ember un poco confundida

— Así es cariño, pero el camina a cuatro patas como Escanor y yo, si fuera un dragón bípedo sería un poco más alta que tú, pero eso no es ningún problema - Expresa la dragona grisácea, la cual, termina su inspección visual

— ¿Algo más por agregar? Odio escribir - Expresa el dragón rojizo, levemente molesto

— Espera, revisaré su hocico… esto es súper tenso - Comenta la dragona azulada, la cual, se acerca a la cabeza de Alexander

Con cuidado Eclipsa abre el hocico del dragón helado e inspecciona con cuidado, en búsqueda de diferencias entre su raza, mientras tanto Escanor termina de escribir todo lo que su compañera le dijo

— Muy bien ¿Qué has visto? - Pregunta el dragón rojo, mientras observa como Eclipsa deja al dragón de fuego frio

— Nada… solo lo común en un dragón, una hilera de dientes muy afilados y blancos… su boca en sí es fría… además su lengua es de un color azul grisáceo… - Comenta la dragona, mientras se reúne con Escanor

— ¿Algo más que agregar? - Le pregunta el escamado rojizo, el cual, levanta su vista

— Tiene garras retráctiles… y almohadillas en su patas… ¿Alguien más lo percibió? Algo no muy común en los dragones - Señala la dragona con su garra

Ember se agacha cerca de Alexander, mientras este descansa sobre su costado derecho. Con cuidado la dragona toma la garra derecha del dragón helado y la compara con la suya…

— ¿Cómo no vi esto, en serio los dragones helados tienen sus patas y garras como las de un felino? - Expresa Ember, mientras presiona suavemente la garra de Alexander, haciendo que sobresalgan sus garras

— Eso explicaría porque las historias draconianas mencionan que un dragón de hielo era un magnífico depredador… tiene gran sigilo por su forma de garras y patas - _ve a Ember_ \- Mi amor deberías llevar a este dragón aún lugar más frío o tardará mucho en despertar, su curación es muy lenta al estar expuesto al calor - Le dice Eclipsa a Ember, mientras tanto Escanor enrolla las anotaciones para guardarlas.

Con gran sorpresa Sing aterriza en medio de Eclipsa y Alexander, alegrando la noche a una joven líder, ella rápidamente se acerca al guardián personal.

— ¡Sing! No puedo creer que sigas con vida - Menciona Ember, con voz muy emocionada

— Me alegra que estés bien Sing ¿Cómo es que estás con vida? - Pregunta Escanor, el cual, es un poco más pequeño que el dragón de escamas blancas.

— Creo que fue un poco de ayuda pony… no diré lo sucedido, pero veo que han logrado resistir el asedio de las criaturas del tártaro… pero debemos ser realistas. Al ser pocos dragones muchos esbirros debieron salir del Terra-portal - Menciona Sing, el cual, apaga los ánimos

Las chicas pronto llegan con los dragones y estos ven a Schneider… por un momento se alertan… pero al segundo se relajan al ver que está encerrado en una burbuja mágica y con su magia bloqueada

Con gran sorpresa, todos escuchan un fuerte estruendo en el cielo y observan como un gran rayo multicolor cae a pocos pasos de todos, levantando gran cantidad de humo blanco… pocos segundos después el vapor se disipa... permitiendo ver a Shapira, una dragona de un metro ochenta y cinco, sus escamas son de un celeste brillante como si fuera fluorescente, es una dragona muy sabia e inteligente.

Ella camina a cuatro patas y tiene alas del mismo color que sus escamas, es la más joven de los guardianes con al menos ciento veintiún años sin contar la incubación del huevo. Ella porta un collar de oro con un fragmento de rubí carmesí en el centro, que tiene una forma de diamante

— Cuanto me alegra que ustedes lograran resolver este problema, hacen que mi trabajo sea mucho más sencillo - Comenta Shapira, la cual, camina hacia Alexander, mientras todos siguen con su mirada a la extraña visitante

— ¿De dónde han sacado a esa dragona? - Pregunta Escanor, con voz muy confundida, al igual, que las chicas

— " _Escanor guarda silencio..." -_ Murmura Ember, con una mirada muy molesta, nerviosa y muchos otros sentimientos… lo que alerta a Sing y a Eclipsa

La guardiana desvía su mirada hacia el grupo de ponys… ella logra ver a Schneider atrapado en una burbuja, por lo cual, desiste en acercarse a Alexander y camina directamente hacia el unicornio negro. En seguida las chicas se interponen en el camino, aún sin saber las verdaderas intenciones de la visitante

— Creo que no es necesario que dañe a Schneider señora dragón… todo ha terminado - Comenta Dawild, el cual, mira con impresión a la escamada

— Es absurda su intromisión, proteger a quien por poco los destruye… ¡Argh! No tengo el tiempo suficiente para esto - Bufa Shapira, mientras su collar despide una onda de choque rosada… que golpea a todos

Solo los ponys, caen al suelo por la debilidad, excepto Schneider… el observa con terror a su peor pesadilla. La guardiana toma el control de la burbuja, mientras Twilight se resiste… ningún dragón hace algo para ayudar

— ¡Ember ayúdanos! - Grita Twilight, la cual, intenta realizar un hechizo pero no lo logra

— No creo que eso sea necesario elemento mágico, ustedes han puesto en gran peligro su propio mundo, excepto tú Dawild Abseen… solo eres un pegaso común y no tienes nada que ver, en cuanto a los demás tuvieron la oportunidad de detener a quien ocasionó todo este problema y únicamente lo encierran en una burbuja… - Expresa Shapira, con un tono de voz neutral

— Sabes que ellas no asesinan dragona estúpida - Expresa el unicornio negro, lo que molesta a la guardiana

— Y no solo me refiero a las elementos… Schneider, tus transgresiones al alto comando divinos y las reglas de convivencia de los seis universos, sumado al haber viajado por una fractura temporal es un delito muy grave que se castiga ¿Cómo te declaras? - Expresa Shapira, con una expresión neutral

Las chicas asustadas y muy confundidas, observan a la extraña dragona, mientras tanto, Ember espera con sus ojos cerrados que todo termine… en cuanto a Escanor, Sing y Eclipsa están perplejos por la acción de su líder

— Me declaro inocente, no usé fracturas, solo usé magia negra - Expresa Schneider, con voz enojada

— Ese libro pertenece al universo seis ¿Sabes el daño que has ocasionado? Además sé que usaste una fractura… el portal no permite usar magia de teletransporte… Tú castigo Schneider es el siguiente: Serás removido de este universo para ser desterrado al vacío… si sobrevives Herot querrá hablar contigo… te deseo buena suerte… la necesitarás… pasarás dos años galácticas estándar en el peor lugar de todos - Avisa la dragona, mientras el pony negro desaparece en un aro de luz dorada

La dragona camina de regreso hasta llegar junto a Alexander… ella con cuidado presiona su garra en el cuello del escamado, mientras en su rostro se forma una gran sonrisa. La guardiana regresa al lugar por donde llegó, mientras todos la observan

— Todos ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo en contener a los esbirros de Azrael, pero no hay buenas noticias para ustedes ponys… Canterlot y Ponyville han sido arrasados por los enemigos que lograron escapar, les sugiero que regresen lo más antes posible… en cuanto a Ember, lleva a ese dragón helado a tu casa… maldición se está cocinando en este lugar - Comenta Shapira, mientras mantiene su postura y voz neutral

— ¿Pero quién diablos eres! - Le pregunta Starlight, la cual, logra levantarse al igual que sus amigas… pero con mucho dolor

— Mientras menos sepan de mi, más seguros estarán, pero Alexander sabe… si lo desean comprender pueden preguntarle, buena suerte… - Expresa Shapira, la cual, comienza a ser rodeada de luces de diferentes colores

Así como llegó, la guardiana se retira en un imponente rayo de colores que desaparece en el cielo. Algunos minutos después, todos los colores nuevamente regresan a la normalidad… no así los ánimos

— ¿Ember explícame que ocurrió con esa dragona! - Le pregunta Twilight, con gran molestia

— Si seguimos teniendo este tipo de sorpresas… moriré de un ataque al corazón - Comenta Dawild, mientras presiona su pecho con su casco

— ¡Ese dragón mató a Schneider! - Aclara Rainbow Dash, con voz preocupada

— " _No fue así - cof - cof_ " - dije con un tono de voz bajo

Ember al escuchar hablar al dragón helado se acerca, para asistirlo, mientras Sing, Escanor y Eclipsa dan algunos pasos para poder escuchar al igual que el resto de las chicas, muy angustiados por todo lo que dijo la guardiana

— ¿Quién era ella Alexander? - Pregunta Twilight, mientras observa seriamente al dragón helado, el cual, se levanta del suelo y logra sentarse

 _Sabía que Shapira iba a interferir, Schneider usó una de esas fracturas para poder llegar a mi cuando estaba cerrando el terra-portal… claro que no me han dejado descansar, aunque con este horrible calor casi no lo hice._

— Su nombre es Shapira… es la guardiana de esta dimensión y una de las quintas que tiene autoridad sobre nosotros - Dije con voz carrasposa, preocupando a Ember

— Pensaba que ese tipo de seres eran un mito ¿Estás seguro que es una guardiana y no un dragón enfermo de poder? - Pregunta Dawild, con grandes dudas en su mente

— No… su forma de dragón es solo para mantener la autoridad y respeto con los demás seres, así el Dios dragón lo eligió - Respondí con calma, sorprendiendo a Sing y a Eclipsa

— Ajá ¿Dios dragón? Tú crees en esos cuentos de bebés - Bufa Escanor, el cual, no cree en el linaje de los seis universos existentes… es un dragón ateo

— Pero Escanor acabas de ver a una dragona aparecer por un maldito rayo de colores del cielo - Comenta Eclipsa, la cual, mira con enojo a su pareja

— ¿Qué tan poderoso es uno de esos guardianes? - Pregunta Starlight, con gran curiosidad

— Tan poderoso que derrotó a Alexander de un solo movimiento… además lo resucitó dos veces y lo incentivó a creer en su elemento… y ustedes vieron lo que pasó con la visión una vez que ella apareció - Exclama Ember, la cual, se mantiene junto a Alexander

 _Recuerdo ese día… fue hace dos o tres días que Shapira me enseñó en la jungla si no mal recuerdo… ella no es mala, es muy tierna, atenta y sabe escuchar... si no fuera por su estatus podría conquistarla, me gustan ese tipo de chicas, si me estás oyendo Shapira... tómalo como un cumplido…_

— " _Ah… chicas, no creen que nos estamos olvidando del tema importante_ " - Murmura Fluttershy, alertando a Twilight

— ¡Debemos regresar a Canterlot! - Dice la Alicornio lila, con voz preocupada

— ¿Cómo vamos hacer eso! Nuestra magia es muy débil en este lugar - Expresa Starlight, mientras Dawild y Spike charlan con calma algunos pasos atrás sobre lo que dijo Alexander

— Yo les puedo ayudar en eso… Twilight da un paso al frente - Le dije a la pony lila

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? - Pregunta Ember, mientras todos observan al dragón helado con gran detenimiento

La garra derecha de Alexander es rodeada de un aura azul celeste y este con cuidado toca el cuerno de la Alicornio. Por unos instantes la iris de Twilight cambia a un tono celeste para luego regresar a su color original. Todos están muy impresionados… un hechizo sin el uso del cetro de heliotropo

— Alexander… soy tú fan… - Comenta Sing, el cual, observa con la boca abierta la acción

— Chicas… creo que ya podemos regresar a Canterlot - Expresa Twilight, la cual, siente una gran energía recorrer su cuerpo.

— Úsala con sabiduría… no es infinita Twilight, pero te ayudará en estos momentos… por ahora solo soy una carga… es todo lo que puedo hacer - Dije con voz baja y cansada

— No te preocupes, mis amigas y yo detendremos a los esbirros… muchas gracias Alexander. Ember lamento haberme portado mal contigo al igual que con tus amigos _\- ve a las chicas_ — Todos tomen sus cascos - Aclara la Alicornio lila, con voz agradecida

— Oh ya nos vamos de aquí - a Dawild, mientras toma el casco de Starlight con su casco derecho y la garra de Spike con su casco izquierdo

Twilight realiza el hechizo y una gran nube de fuego azul rodea a las chicas hasta hacerlas desaparecer… por fin la cumbre es un lugar seguro… en una batalla de tan solo ocho horas.

— Muy bien… Creo que Escanor y yo debemos ir a ayudar a Konrac, princesa tú no te preocupes, lleva a Alexander a descansar, nosotros terminaremos aquí - Dice Sing, con voz tranquila

— Así es princesa, pronto vendrán varios dragones más para que ayuden - Aclara el dragón rojizo, el cual mira a la princesa

— Muchas gracias, aprecio su esfuerzo - _ve a Alexander_ \- ¿Crees que puedas volar? - Le pregunta Ember al dragón helado

— Lo dudo, si intento volar lo más seguro es que caiga… lo siento - Respondí con voz agotada

— No te preocupes… usaré un hechizo entonces - Menciona la escamada celeste, mientras comienza a recitar unas palabras con su cetro

 _De un momento a otro, mi visión se torna borrosa por algunos segundos, la luz de la lava se apaga… y el horrible calor por fin se termina… de pronto un olor a humedad inunda mis fosas nasales… y lentamente la humedad del aire de la cueva empiezan a enfriar mis escamas_

— Gracias por haberte esforzado en la cumbre Alexander… tendrás una magnífica recompensa por ese logro, pero ahora seras mi consentido e invitado en mi hogar - Aclara Ember, mientras camina al interior de la cueva

 _Volví a ver a mi alrededor, una cueva bastante grande con paredes de piedra gris y un techo alto. A la derecha se encuentra el fondo del lugar y a mi izquierda el pasillo que debería llevar a la salida. Al frente de mi hay un pedestal de oro puro donde debería ir el cetro…_

— Ember no es necesario que me cuides, una sola noche de descanso y podré regresar a Everhoof - Dije con voz incómoda

— " _No te irás hasta que yo diga, quiero que estés bien de salud y por poco te da insolación… tus escamas están a la misma temperatura que las mías y eso no debería ser así"_ \- Explica Ember, en el fondo de la cueva

 _Pude escuchar como esa dragona revuelca un montón de chatarra… debe ser la colección de sus tesoros… yo debería coleccionar el mío, ya es hora… ¿Dónde habrán tesoros?_

— Solo fue por estar cerca de la lava… además caí en ella, pero en verdad estoy bien, no es necesario que me cuides Ember - Dije con voz agotada, mientras observo como la escamada trae una copa de oro con incrustación de piedras preciosas… llena de agua

— Tu cállate y tómate el agua… no te irás hasta que yo te diga - Exclama Ember, la cual, le entrega la copa al dragón helado

— - _suspira_ \- Qué sería de mi vida sin ti Ember… - Expresé mientras tomo la copa con mis garras, haciendo sonreír a la líder dragón.

 **Dos semanas con algunos días:**

 _Luego de casi tres semanas por fin las chicas han logrado recuperar Ponyville y Canterlot… los esbirros que lograron huir de la cumbre desconocían lo sucedido con el portal y fueron más arriesgados y descuidados… pensaron que habían ganado._

 _Al momento en que las chicas llegaron, su gran experiencia por lo que pasaron con nosotros, les ayudó a que ninguna otra vida pony muriera… si no más bien la de los esbirros, no tardaron en controlarlos._

 _El plan de Twilight fue exitoso y sumado a la magia que le cedí no fue tan complicado para ella ni al ejército… en cuanto a mi, ya me encuentro mejor… solo fue el calor, además Ember fue muy amable en cuidarme hasta que ya estuviera bien, me cuidó muy bien, siempre me dejaba comer un poco de gemas y se esforzaba para traer un poco de carne._

 _Claro que ella sigue diciendo que me va a recompensar… eso me tiene pensativo ¿Me dará gemas o oro?_

 _Pero no todo es color de rosa, lastimosamente Tyrael y Return perdieron la vida al luchar contra una gigante horda de esbirros… ellos se alejaron de la cumbre para perseguirlos… murieron en combate. Konrac es otro de esos caídos y su muerte es la que más impactó a la comunidad dragón…_

 _Konrac era el líder de los guardianes del Terra-portal… además tenía gran rango en el ejército draconiano y una gran posición en el ranking de los combates, además muchos se avergonzaron por no ayudar al saber que yo me había ofrecido sin negarme ¿Tal vez por miedo o egoísmo?_

 _Por ahora todo ha regresado a la calma… mientras aún se limpian los daños ocasionados por el ataque, pero antes de cerrar, nadie mencionó lo que le sucedió a Schneider… solo los de la cumbre conocen la verdadera razón… y que fue lo que ocurrió._

 **Cuevas draconianas: Caverna de Ember. 5:30am**

 _En este día exactamente cumplo un año en Equestria como un dragón novato… creo que pocos ya recuerdan que fui humano… olvidé el nombre de mi madre y eventualmente el de mi padre… ¿Cómo es posible? Se la razón… fue un sacrificio muy grande pero agradezco recordar a Michael perfectamente… al menos puedo controlar mi elemento como debería._

— ¿Alexander ya te vas a la montaña Everhoof? - Pregunta Ember, con voz baja al encontrarse en el fondo de la cueva

— Creo que sí Ember, muchos dragones me miran con odio… tal vez porque este junto a ti o simplemente les caigo mal - Dije con voz tranquila y un poco mal

 _Eclipsa me entregó una edición del código de los dragones… ¡Genial!… pero la leeré después. Bueno pensaba que era corto pero son cerca de dos mil páginas ¿Quién coño se lee completo este libro?. Con calma Ember se acerca a mi, mientras lleva en su garra derecha el cetro de heliotropo._

— No digas eso… nadie te odia, tal vez sea que pronto terminará la temporada de calor y bueno tú todavía no has elegido una pareja o puede que estén molestos por lo sucedido en la cumbre - Le explica Ember, con un tono de voz nerviosa

— Ah… genial, por cierto ¿Cada cuánto es el calor? - Critique con voz molesta…

— Bueno… ah... la temporada de calor son cada tres meses y en algunos casos puede ocurrir porque muchas dragonas no han conseguido su huevo… pero esa no es la conversación Alexander ¿Regresarás a Everhoof? - Pregunta Ember, la cual, mira tranquilamente los ojos amarillos del dragón helado… hay algo en esa mirada que tranquiliza a la dragona

— Si regresaré unos días para recuperarme completamente… necesito un poco de frío "¿ _Quién lo diría?"_ Además Rose debe estar en Everhoof y es algo bueno, así la cueva no queda sola - Expliqué rápidamente, aunque la dragona celeste nota algunos vacíos en la respuesta

— Si vas a Everhoof ¿por qué te despertaste tan temprano?… son las cinco y treinta y cinco de la mañana… - Le pregunta Ember, con gran duda

— - _suspire_ \- Bien… iré un momento a Ponyville, Twilight me va a entregar un regalo de parte de todas las princesas… ya sabes por haber detenido el Terra-portal y aprovecharé para llevar un poco de paja para una pequeña idea y algunas cuerdas que Twilight me dijo que le pediste - Aclaré un poco apenado

— Oh está bien, que amables de su parte... Sing, Escanor y Eclipsa también recibieron un regalo - Revela Ember, la cual, borra la sonrisa del dragón helado

— _Aww…_ pensé que yo era el único - Dije con voz triste

— No te preocupes… Spike y yo también recibimos un regalo, una canasta de gemas… un poco cliché el regalo pero aprecio su reconocimiento - comenta Ember, mientras señala una canasta de madera llena de gemas de todos los colores cerca de la entrada de la cueva

— Bien… entonces iré, tal vez me den gemas " _las necesito si hay otro dragón en mi hogar"_ \- Bufé algo preocupado, pero Ember no logra comprender lo que dijo

— Ten cuidado cuando salgas… fue difícil que mi padre no se enterara que estuviste aquí adentro por dos semanas y creo que él está durmiendo afuera - Advierte Ember, la cual, le sonríe al escamado celeste.

 _Nuestra charla terminó con un rápido abrazo… Ember pocas veces muestra este tipo de acciones, pero son las que más me toman por sorpresa... en verdad me agradan ¿Qué será lo que Ember planea? Mientras sean más gemas estará bien_

 _Por otro lado… creo que debo hablar con Rose, no puedo seguir con ella en la cueva si deseo avanzar mi relación con Ember. Rose me agrada pero últimamente se ha vuelto una carga y a veces es muy molesta…_

 **Continuará:**

En fin, hasta aquí el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado mucho… finalmente la odisea con la cumbre concluyó ¿A dónde carajos Shapira envió a Schneider? ¿Cuál será la recompensa que Ember planeó para Alexander? ¿Ember cumplirá su promesa con Rose o ella aplicará el código de los dragones? Muchas dudas y preguntas que solo se responderán en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Próximo Capítulo: Noche de dragones (+18)**

 _Una trampa es lo que podría decir que Ember planeó… entiendo porqué me ha tenido en su casa ¿Acaso estuve en su cueva para que ella me estudiará? ¿Por qué una recompensa de este tipo?_


	11. Noche de Dragones (M)

**ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE UNA CLASIFICACIÓN +M** ( _Para mayores de 18_ )

 _Este capítulo contiene una serie de los siguiente temas:_

 *** Sexo * Mentiras *Referencias sexuales * Engaño**

 *** Violación * Temas para adultos *Embarazo * Urgias**

 _No es de vital importancia su lectura y no es de importancia su lectura, por lo cual, pueden saltarse el capitulo si usted no gusta leerlo. A futuro puede haber pequeñas referencias de lo sucedido aquí_.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:**

 _El escritor de esta historia no se hace responsable sí menores de edad leen este capítulo. Si usted continúan será bajo su propio consentimiento y responsabilidad. Nadie esta ogligado a leerlo._

 **Se recomienda discreción.**

 _La creación de estos capítulos es con el fin de entretener, jamás con la intención de herir ni ofender a terceras personas_

 **Capítulo X: Noche de dragones**

La noche cae sobre las heladas tierras del norte, la oscuridad es iluminada por la luz blanquecina de la luna, detrás de algunas nubes negras con muy mal aspecto. Por ahora los pocos habitantes de la montaña Everhoof están acurrucados en sus madrigueras bajo la nieve, preparándose para los nuevos desafíos que les esperan al día siguiente en la intrépida montaña helada. Pero para un dragón en particular, su noche será más interesante de lo normal...

—¡Ah! ¡Por fin puedo descansar! – Exclame muy aliviado, mientras me acuesto en un montículo de paja y hojas secas, que había recolectado cuando estaba en Ponyville hace algunos días

 _Ahora tengo un pequeño tesoro que cuidar, llevo tres días recolectando mi propio tesoro… en verdad me da igual tener uno o no, pero al parecer a Rose le es divertido que proteja o tenga uno... no soy de coleccionar baratijas, pero quiero tener mis tesoros más grandes que el de Ember_

— Al menos nada malo ha sucedido hasta ahora – Expresé sonriente, mientras veo la marca en mi vientre del hechizo que me lanzó Schneider hace más de tres semanas

 _Me acosté con tranquilidad en mi nido de hojas, teniendo el cuidado de no lastimar mis escamas… hace algunos días que mis escamas viejas se cayeron… fue algo tremendamente doloroso y con mucha comeson, al menos solo sucede cada cierto tiempo… pero ahora tengo ciento trece años ¡Un año más de vida!_

 _Con todo lo ocurrido en las tierras de fuego, he estado con el humor un poco bajo, bueno por poco pierdo mi vida… sin mencionar el gran cansancio que me provocó usar mis habilidades en el calor y el dolor luego de haber pasado por Luz de vida… pero ya estoy bien_

 _Estiré mis músculos para poder intentar relajarme y al fin cerré mis ojos, para luego enroscarme sobre mi mismo… La noche continúa transcurriendo de manera normal y tranquila, los únicos sonidos que se pueden escuchar, son las ráfagas de viento y algunos sutiles aullidos de los lobos fuera de la cueva…_

 _Estaba muy tranquilo descansando... hasta que me despertó una fuerte tormenta de nieve. Aunque esté dentro de mi cueva, el ruido es captado por mis oídos… es un poco molesto y algo normal en el Monte Everhoof pero no me acostumbro a esas tormentas_

 _Bostecé y cerré los ojos para intentar obligarme a dormir, pero el ruido de la tormenta y mi gran audición no me permite relajarme… esto es tonto, estoy en mi casa… este tipo de tormentas duran poco tiempo pero son muy intensas._

 _Me giré para ver la pared de piedra… y como ya esperaba, claramente puede ver que está fracturada, debido a la explosión de hace varios meses atrás, la estructura continúa muy estable y gracias a mi fuego, la puedo reparar cuando lo desee… lo haré algún día de estos_

 _Luego de unos minutos, mis oídos logran captar un golpeteo en la entrada de la cueva, protegida por una puerta de escarcha. Rápidamente me levanté y me senté en mi nido para poder escuchar mejor… no quisiera ir y ver a Rose asaltando mis gemas en la otra cueva. Con la escasa luz y la fuerte tormenta no puedo saber si alguien intenta ingresar, por lo que siempre tuve que levantarme… puede que sea el viento o mi propia imaginación..._

— ¿Quién diablos toca a esta hora de la noche? Espero que tenga una buena justificación o me lo comeré – Me pregunte, mientras camino hacia la entrada, con gran frustración

 _Tarde muy poco en llegar a la entrada y sin más abrí la puerta de escarcha. Fui recibido por una gran ráfaga de viento en las escamas de mi rostro, seguidamente logré ver a una dragona celeste, la cual, tiembla de frío… si no fuera por el color celeste de sus escamas, ella estaría azul por la hipotermia… quien lo diría..._

— Creo que no fue un buen momento para venir ¿Verdad Alexander? – Pregunta Ember, la cual, está cubierta de nieve y tiembla por su baja temperatura

—- _preocupado_ – Oh… Pasa Ember ¿Qué diablos haces aquí en media tormenta o ha esta hora? – Le dije con una mirada preocupada, mientras permito que la dragona ingrese a la cueva inmediatamente

— Quería visitarte… en el día / _Y no me agrada dejarte solo con Rose_ / pero me atrasé algunas horas y una tormenta me atrapó a varios kilómetros, no es nada grave… desde lo sucedido en la cumbre estuve muy preocupada por ti – Expresa Ember, sin dejar de temblar por el frío…

 _Puedo ver y sentir que Ember tiene hipotermia al haberse expuesto al fuerte viento y a la nieve de la tormenta. Es mi elemento pero no puedo controlar el clima de la montaña ni la temperatura corporal de otros… no soy mágico o bueno no para tanto..._

— Agradezco que me visitaras Ember pero ¿No crees que a la media noche es algo raro? Pueden creer que hacemos cosas – Le dije, mientras cierro la puerta de escarcha

 _¿Cómo puedo calentar a Ember? Yo no tengo fuego caliente, aunque la cueva ya no es tan fría como antes… pero eso no ayuda en nada, tardará algunas horas en volver a calentarse ya que la entrada se abrió ¿Rose estará despierta?_

—Brr... ¡Tienes razón… no fue una buena idea después de todo! Pero necesito un poco calor, nadie sabe que vengo a visitarte a estas horas – Exclama la dragona mientras se frota sus antebrazos para generar algo de calor

 _Dejé escapar un suspiro al escuchar eso. Ella sabe que no puedo ir a otro lugar más cálido y no puedo abandonar la cueva en medio de una peligrosa tormenta, esa no es una opción muy inteligente, la única fuente de calor más cercana es a más de ochenta kilómetros al sur, en una zona termal cerca de un pueblo pony… y no sería muy útil si ya es clima tropical_

— ¿Quieres acompañarme esta noche entonces? – Le dije, invitando a Ember a pasar a mi habitación

— No tengo otra opción o ¿si? A menos que tengas mi lugar hecho y lo dudo mucho – Menciona Ember, mientras bromea un poco

— La verdad no… me tomaste por sorpresa, venga vamos a mi habitación - Le dije con una sonrisa

 _Un incómodo silencio se forma entre Ember y yo, únicamente escucho nuestras garras contra el hielo, al igual que el crujir de este por el cambio en su presión. Al entrar a mi habitación, caminé un poco y di un pequeño salto hasta alcanzar mi nido. Rápidamente hice un pequeño lugar para Ember junto a mi. Antes de acostarse ella deja su cetro al lado, de reojo creo que vi un brillo rojizo en las escamas de Ember._

 _Normalmente ella duerme en la cueva donde guardamos las gemas, siempre le agrada ahí… solo que el día de hoy no lo tengo preparado y hay mucho desorden. Pensaba que ella tardaría al menos un mes en reorganizar a los dragones luego de la cumbre, pero me equivoque y ahora dormiré con ella… eso esta cool, ella me cuidó muy bien cuando estuve en su caverna._

— No tengo forma de poder calentarte, excepto darte mi calor corporal – Mencioné con calma, invitando a Ember a acostarse junto a mí

 _Con un nerviosismo muy notable, Ember se acomoda en el espacio que le preparé, seguidamente yo me acurruque mejor contra ella, pude apreciar un leve sonrojo por mi acción. Jamás hemos tenido un acercamiento como este y cada paso es algo desconocido para ambos..._

— Alexander ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunta Ember, mientras siente al dragón acurrucarse confortablemente contra su cuerpo.

— Bueno ya te lo había mencionado…. – Dije burlonamente al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Ember. – Ven, acércate. No te voy a morder – Agregue con gran tranquilidad y paciencia

— Mmh está bien…- Menciona Ember, la cual, confía en el escamado celeste.

 _Con el paso de los minutos, pude ver que Ember se siente mejor, la sensación de roce entre nuestras escamas es bastante extraño pero a la vez placentero. Mis escamas pueden dar una visión fría pero si me tocas es todo lo contrario…. Algo que jamás pasa por la mente de otros._

 _Seguimos acurrucados, mientras comparto mi calor con ella. Luego de al menos cuarenta minutos, Ember deja de sentir frío y el intenso ruido de la tormenta ahora es apenas perceptible para mis oídos_

 _Ella y yo notamos el cambio en el ambiente de la habitación, pero estamos tan cómodos uno contra el otro que preferimos no terminar este bonito momento… es la primera vez que ella esta así conmigo… y no quiero arruinarlo_

— Gracias por compartir tu calor Alexander... – Comenta Ember mientras frota suavemente su hocico en el cuello del dragón, como una acaricia

— Eh, claro, fue realmente un gusto. – Aclaré con una sonrisa, mientras Ember me devuelve la sonrisa – Si quieres puedo hacerte tu propio nido… ah, no tardaré demasiado para que duermas más cómoda – Agregué con calma

— Sabes… estoy muy cómoda junto a ti… creo que prefiero dormir contigo – Expresa Ember, con una voz seductora

 _Me sorprendí mucho al escuchar esas palabras de la boca Ember. Puedo jurar que hay algo en sus palabras por la forma en que expresó su última frase… Volví a ver a Ember, pero ella simplemente me devuelve una mirada tranquila con sus ojos color rojizos, mientras en su rostro tiene una gran sonrisa inocente_

 _Wow… ¿Acaso ella me está coqueteando? Sé que ella quería agradecerme por lo sucedido en la cumbre, bueno casi muero nuevamente en los cascos de Schneider… al menos ya no será problema por algunos años o hasta que pase la condena de Shapira ¿Cuánto son dos semanas galácticas estándares)_

 _Ignoraré lo sucedido anteriormente y de forma tranquila decidí seguir junto a Ember, pero con el paso de los minutos capté un peculiar pero desconocido olor... algo que solo se olfatea una vez cada cierto tiempo… es potente y algo almizclado, si hubiera sido humano tal vez no lo hubiera sentido, El olor es totalmente extraño, pero me recuerda aquel primer encuentro con Rose en la ciudad de los ladrones, justamente cuando ella estaba en calor… ¿Es eso? Es alguna especie de broma o advertencia del universo_

 _Mi cuerpo no tardó mucho en reaccionar ante las señales de mi nariz; un fuerte escalofrío recorre mi lomo de arriba hacia abajo, puedo sentir como mi cola se mueve nerviosamente, mi corazón comienza a acelerarse… todo esto me obliga a tomar bocanadas de aire más largas, pero lo hago de una manera relajada para no alertar a Ember..._

 _Lo más extraño de todo es que lo siento muy agradable, aunque sé que no debería serlo. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y comencé a buscar el origen de la extraña fragancia. Me sorprendí al instanre al ver que el aroma proviene de Ember, la cual, ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo ¿Que está ocurriendo? Eclipsa no me advirtió de nada estos días..._

 _El cetro de Ember tuvo un aumento de su brillo hace poco, esto tiene que ser algo malo… ¿Debería no? Estoy algo confundido. Traté de articularle una pregunta a Ember, pero ella rápidamente me presiona una garra sobre mi hocico, evitando que pueda hablarle. Pude percibir una expresión de deleite en sus ojos, algo que nunca vi en ella, algo desconocido en sus ojos… mis latidos se vuelven más rápidos al igual que mi respiración, ella me empuja suavemente sobre mi espalda y sube a mi vientre… pude apreciar una mirada pervertida en sus ojos_

 _Sin decir una sola palabra, Ember se da la vuelta e inclina su cabeza hacia abajo, abrí completamente mis ojos al comprobar que Ember se dirige a mis escalas. De inmediato intenté apartarme para evitar la acción, pero ella reacciona y enseguida saca su larga lengua y lame mis escalas con deliberada lentitud._

 _Sentí una corriente recorrer todo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo por mi espalda, exhale un poco de mi aliento helado, mientras disfruto de una nueva y placentera sensación, algo que jamás experimenté en mi vida. Además ella al estar en contacto con mis escamas comparte su calor, es una sensación muy... extraña pero agradable, algo diferente se podría decir_

 _No pude procesar nada a tiempo y mi mente no logra comprender lo ocurrido... mientras mi cuerpo trata de asimilar las nuevas sensaciones… pero no hubo el tiempo suficiente… ese placer regresa nuevamente con una nueva lamida, que esta vez deja un rastro de saliva sobre mis escamas celestes… ¿Que haces Ember? esto está mal, no creo que sea una buena idea… se lo que quiere que haga_

 _No tiene sentido… ¿Por qué ella hace esto? Debe haber alguna razón para lo que estamos a punto de iniciar ¿Podría ser la recompensa que me mencionó hace varias semanas? Si es así ¿Por qué una recompensa de este tipo? No soy nada especial, solo soy un dragón… o eso intento ser_

 _Ember reparte varios besos por mi vientre, mientras su garra derecha recorre la delgada y sensible fibra de mi ala derecha, mientras dibuja pequeños círculos, lo que despierta algunos nervios cuya existencia desconocía_

 _Me empeñe en contener los gemidos, pero siento como algo comienza a brotar de mis escalas, estas lentamente se separan y estoy más que seguro que Ember también lo pudo apreciar…_

—/¿ _Qué le diré a Torch...?/_ \- Pensé, evitando hacer ruido… Algún día ese dragón lo sabrá y él no le agrada que yo esté con su hija… prefiere que esté con un verdadero dragón

 _Mi miembro, deseoso de atención, finalmente abandona su refugio, este emerge del interior de mis escalas. Jamás había visto mi pene desde que llegué y eso me avergüenza o bueno si lo he visto cuando necesito ir al baño. Este tiene una base de un grosor considerable y termina en una punta fina… su mejor comparación es al miembro de una ballena… ¿Ah sí? que digo yo. Mi miembro es de un color celeste grisáceo… nada especial si se trata de un drago..._

 _Algunas gotas de un líquido transparente fluyen desde la punta, cubriendo lo que calculo que deben ser al menos veinte centímetros de largo... bueno es una mejora luego de haber sido humano… lo malo que no tengo ni idea de como hacerlo, esto es algo nuevo para mi…_

 _Mi mente casi estalla cuando la lengua de ella rodea por completo mi miembro con unas ansias salvajes… espero que sea su primera vez también, ella lo hace demasiado bien..._

 _Todo rastro de precaución se evapora al tiempo que mis instintos toman el control… debo tener cuidado, aún no controlo bien mis sentimientos y esto comienza abrumarme_

 _Empujé mis caderas tratando de aumentar aquel roce, a lo que Ember responde con gran entusiasmo. La lengua de ella recorre todo mi orgullo, arrancándome nuevos gemidos que ya no me molesto en contener. Aún sabiendo que Rose se encuentra en la cueva de al lado…_

 _Ella extiende su cuerpo hasta mi cabeza, siento esa necesidad de abrazarla, de mantener su cuerpo caliente junto al mío. Algo absurdo si soy un dragón de hielo, que busca alejarse del calor… tal vez esta sea la primera vez que un dragón de fuego y hielo se aparean, no quiero arruinarlo, quiero que este momento duré mucho tiempo_

 _Ember desvía su cola, mostrándome sus pliegues mojados, tentando a que pruebe su néctar. A los pocos segundos me di cuenta que el olor que había percibido antes, procede de allí y por si fuera poco… no me di cuenta que mi boca estaba muy cerca de su entrada y sin saberlo probé el sabor de la líder de los dragones… ¿Eso estará prohibido en el código dragón?_

 _Mis pupilas se abren de par en par y sin pensarlo dos veces, hundí mi larga lengua en aquella intimidad caliente y palpitante, pude escuchar a Ember gemir en respuesta y eso me hace redoblar mis esfuerzos por complacerla_

 _Quiero cada gota de aquel desconocido néctar, necesito degustarla por completo… con ese fuerte sentimiento hundí mi hocico a lo que mi cuerpo me permite. No me importa no poder respirar, solo deseo estar en esa fuente de placer y calor… con ansias incontrolables ¿Estoy haciendo algo incorrecto? Solo escucharé lo que diga mi elemento_

Al otro lado, Ember también se entrega en la tarea de complacer a su pareja. Esta vez no fue solo con su lengua, sino con su boca entera la que abraza el miembro del dragón celeste

 _Mi excitación alcanza una nueva etapa… mi miembro se agita sin control mientras las cálidas fauces de Ember se aprietan contra mi, conduciendolo más adentro, hasta que ella siente que gran parte está dentro de su hocico, teniendo el cuidado de que sus colmillos no me lastimen_

 _Nuestros movimientos están ahora en perfecta sincronía, puedo sentir el sudor de Ember gotear sobre mis escamas, mientras cae en el suelo con un poco de agua proveniente de mis escamas , ambos tratamos de satisfacer aquel anhelo intenso y primordial._

 _Cada gemido es mucho más alto que el anterior, la mayoría entrecortados por la labor que realizamos mutuamente. Luego de algunos minutos las alas de Ember se comienzan a extender a su máxima capacidad, hasta que finalmente un flujo de humedad llena mi boca. Pude escuchar a Ember llegar a su clímax con un rugido fuerte. Me aparté de su entrada para tomar el preciado aire que tanto necesito… pero no hubo tiempo, incruste mis garras en el suelo al sentir mi límite, hasta que Ember recibe en su boca las largas e intensas cargas de líquido preseminal..._

 _No me importa ser escuchado, prefiero cumplir mi deseo de tener a Ember junto a mi que un perfil bajo, aunque por la remota ubicación, es casi imposible que nos escuchen… a excepción de una invitada cercana… ella debe estar dormida… o eso espero_

 _Ember se baja de mi vientre y se levanta con una mirada de amor después de haberse tragado el líquido, ella se acerca a mi cabeza con una gran sonrisa, sin decir que está muy sonrojada..._

Para Ember el mundo parece detenerse, mientras mira la cara lujuriosa en los ojos amarillos del dragón helado, una mirada de desconocimiento ante lo que están haciendo… pero ella lo ama, nunca lo quiso aceptar pero al final de todo se dió por vencida… Ella por fin cayó ante los intentos de Alexander

 _Se me crispa la nariz cuando mi agudo sentido del olfato nota nuevamente el dulce aroma que flota en el aire y que pronto este se vuelve más intenso, al igual que mi respiración se intensifica cuando Ember se me acerca a mi hocico para luego darme un largo y lento beso. Ambos podemos sentir nuestras respiraciones muy agitadas, pero la necesidad de aire, se hace presente, cortando el beso..._

 _Nuevamente Ember se levanta y ella comienza a caminar a cuatro patas alrededor de mí, mientras su cola roza delicadamente mi barbilla, en sus ojos se percibe una mirada de éxtasis_

 _Ver a Ember caminar a cuatro patas como normalmente yo lo hago, me tomó por completa sorpresa. Observo con gran detalle la belleza de una dragona frente a mis ojos, ella me permite ver cada fracción de sus escamas en un tipo de exposición ¿O es un baile sexy? Oh joder… no lo puedo creer..._

 _Sin decir una palabra más, le dediqué a Ember una suave y cálida sonrisa. Sé lo que quiere que haga… me levanté con cuidado y me acerqué detrás de ella, para después colocar gentilmente mis garras alrededor de su cintura, mientras en los labios de la dragona se forma una sonrisa, seguido de un súbito suspiro, al sentir mi miembro rozar su entrada húmeda_

Ember deja escapar un gran suspiro, al sentir el palpitante descanso de Alexander contra su entrada… la dragona arquea su espalda hacia atrás, mientras agacha su cabeza.

 _Hice una pausa para mirar hacia abajo y apreciar lo que estoy a punto de hacer, mientras espero el permiso de Ember… con una sonrisa segura_

— / _No se cuanto he esperado por este momento… mi primera vez como un dragón y es Ember_.../ -

 _Ember me da una mirada de aprobación y se prepara para el momento que ella tanto ha estado buscando, que pronto cambiará para siempre su vida y la de un dragón helado_

 _Me incliné para darle una lamida reconfortante en su mejilla y me preparé para este gran y apasionado momento_

 _Dejando a un lado mi nerviosismo y rodeé mis caderas hacia adelante. Ambos jadeamos de placer… cerré mis ojos al sentir una gran ola de placer y grandes cantidades de sentimientos desconocidos… Ember es tan suave y caliente es difícil explicar en palabras todos los sentimientos que pasan en mi mente… si lo hiciera creo que sería ilegal_

 _Me detuve a medio camino para ver si Ember es capaz de sobrellevar sus sentimiento. Pero deduje por su amplia sonrisa y su mirada anhelante que puedo continuar hasta el final._

 _Aparté mi temor y me adentre más en la dragona, moviéndose tan lento y gentilmente como pude para no herir a mi compañera… soy tres años mayor que ella y debo tener cuidado… ella no es una dragona cuadrúpeda… y sé que la puedo herir… incluso matar si no tengo cuidado_

 _Ambos damos un suspiro una vez que mis caderas se encuentra con su anca._

 _Sentí mi miembro palpitar al llegar al límite dentro de la dragona celeste, esta es la primera vez que me apareo con una dragona y mi experiencia es muy limitada, como para no decir que no tengo alguna… He estado un año y nunca me preocupé por buscar una pareja… tal vez si lo necesitaba ¿Será una de las razones por la que era gruñón? ¿Cada cuánto lo hace un dragón?_

 _Le di a Ember un poco más de tiempo para que se ajuste a tener mi miembro durante todo el camino en su interior. Después de un par de minutos, Ember se retuerce debajo de mi, lo que me indica que está lista para continuar nuestro ritual…_

 _Tome una gran bocanada de aire y lentamente me retiré del interior de la escamada, provocando un débil gemido por parte de ella. Justo antes de que mi miembro este a punto de abandonar a la dragona, suavemente empujé hacia delante dentro de ella..._

Los ojos de Ember se abren de par en par y deja escapar un débil gemido de placer, cuando siente el orgullo del dragón helado abrirse paso en su interior con gran facilidad.

 _Una vez más me detuve para observar a Ember, mientras mi longitud todavía está dentro de ella. mi respiración es pesada y puedo ver una pequeña nube de vapor salir de mi boca... Ember es capaz de levantar su cabeza y darme un corto beso... ella creo que sintió mis escama tibias, sin rastro alguno de hielo. Su muestra de afecto es exactamente lo que necesito y ahora estoy más que seguro que ella lo desea._

 _Reanude y presioné profundamente dentro de Ember, lo que provoca que ella suelte un débil gemido de puro placer. Después de alcanzar lo más profundo que puedo puede ir, nuevamente repetí el proceso de salir y empujar, para disfrutar la suavidad y la humedad de la vagina de la líder de los dragones… estoy seguro que ningún dragón puede decir que se ha apareado con Ember más que yo._

Las olas de placer comienzan a vencer a ambos dragones, mientras Alexander mantiene su ritmo de empuje dentro y fuera de ella.

 _Desearía seguir así toda la noche, pero esto no es una típica película de esas porno como para durar dos horas hasta el final... había tanto tiempo que quería estar con Ember y todavía existen miles de cosas que quiero explorar en ella, anhelo sentir y probar cada centímetros de sus escamas celestes… pero un sentimiento de mancomunidad que poco a poco se está gestando en mi intestino y en la región inferior, me advierten que ya estoy cerca de mi límite_

 _Dejé que mis embestidas se vuelvan aún más rápidas y profundas… pude percibir que las alas de Ember están rígidas pero no extendidas, al igual que mis propias alas, Incluso ahora, Ember sigue siendo tan caliente y suave, lista para aceptar todo de mí… ignoré la razón de lo que hice, pero mordí débilmente el cuello de Ember, sin lastimarla… es una especie de instinto básico supongo..._

La dragona gime con cada nueva embestida... de su compañero. Ella jamás lo ha hecho al igual que el dragón celeste. Sin decir alguna sola palabra ambos continúan con su acto hasta el final

 _Finalmente le di a Ember un último empuje, para dejar escapar un largo y entrecortado rugido cuando alcancé mi clímax. Los músculos de mi parte inferior de mi cuerpo se vuelven totalmente locos, mientras mi orgullo sigue pulsando y disparando carga tras carga de mi semilla dentro de la dragona_

Ember se retuerce y deja escapar un fuerte rugido de placer cuando sus músculos internos se ondulan a lo largo de su cuerpo en el momento en que siente el miembro de su compañero moverse dentro de ella, disparando su semilla directamente en su interior.

El miembro del escamado sigue bombeando su semen en la dragona, durante el tiempo que sus orgasmos de cada uno se van paralizando, mientras este continúa enterrado en el interior de Ember, él respira pesadamente para recuperar su aliento y ahora sus escamas presentan un leve brillo por el hielo que se ha derretido en sus escamas.

 _Me es difícil controlar mis sentimientos… es como una precisión en mi cabeza... mi personalidad y los sentimientos que tengo son difícil de comprender. Me sentí feliz... luego de haberme corrido dentro de ella_

Ember deja escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Alexander sale dentro de ella. Aunque Alexander es levemente mayor que ella, su diferencia data sobre su forma de caminar y el tipo de elemento.

Ambos escamados se desploman en el nido de paja, Ember muy agotada por su acto al contrario de Alexander, el regresa junto a ella... ambos muy agitados y cubiertos de sudor y agua. La dragona se acuesta en el pecho gris de Alexander mientras él con su garra le acaricia la espalda con cariño

— Eso se sintió muy bien – Dije con tranquilidad, mientras respiro profundamente

— Sabes… en raras ocasiones una dragona deja que otra hembra esté cerca… - Menciona Ember, la cual, realiza pequeños círculos en el pecho del escamado celeste con sus garras, mientras con su cola toma el cetro de Heliotropo

 _No comprendí las palabras que ella quiso decirme ¿A que se refiere con otras dragonas?. Sin esperarlo… vi como Rose entra a la habitación con gran emoción, de inmediato me levanté… muy sorprendido, incómodo y muy avergonzado_...

— Ember y yo tuvimos un acuerdo y queremos recompensarte por habernos salvado de los cascos de Schneider en la cumbre del dragón, así que decidimos hacer una tregua en nuestra contienda… y recompensarte de la mejor manera que un dragón puede dar – Explica la dragona Rosa, la cual, con gran deleite respira una gran bocanada del aire

 _Estoy confundido ¿Ember y Rose acaso planearon todo esto?. De pronto, Ember me sujeta del cuello y me tira al suelo, yo intenté levantarme pero Rose apoya su peso en mi vientre con sus garras y Ember aprovecha y me ata unas sogas en mis garras… poco después en mis patas traseras para evitar que escape_

— Esto no es divertido chicas ¡Que diablos quieren hacer! – Grité forcejeando contra Rose, ese tipo de acciones no me parece divertido y no quiero usar mi hielo

 _Ember muy ruborizada ata el resto de extremidades de Alexander con una cuerda encantada por nada más y nada menos que Twilight, aunque la pony desconoce la razón de que la dragona le pidiera ese favor días atrás en una reunión anónima_

— Tranquilo, esto no te va a doler… a menos no por ahora – Expresa Rose, la cual, está muy ruborizada y ansiosa

 _Ember se arrodilla a mi derecha y me mira a los ojos, únicamente para decirme algunas palabras o un ultimátum… ¿Cúal es la diferencia?_

— En algunas ocasiones un macho puede morir por aparearse, los dragones nos tomamos muy en serio el ciclo de calor Alexander, una hembra normalmente solo puede tener de uno a seis huevos cada cincuenta años, pero solo uno de seis de ellos se desarrollarán en un dragón adulto… por eso nos apareamos con un macho que nosotras creemos que será un buen progenitor – Explica Ember, la cual, comienza a asustar al dragón de hielo

— ¡Que diablos planearon ustedes dos? Ember en serio suéltame no me gusta lo que están haciendo… no quiero tener huevos ahora… ni tampoco ser una máquina para el sexo o lo que sea que me hagan – Expresé forcejeando con la soga, pero es imposible de romper

 _Rose, coloca suavemente sus garras sobre mi pecho, mientras extiende sus patas traseras, para evitar pisarme las fibras de mis alas_...

— Ember y yo decidimos que tú experimentaras todo el amor que una dragona le entrega aún macho en esta hermosa temporada – Aclara Rose, mientras lame el pecho gris del dragón, dejando una marca de saliva en sus escamas y aumentado el nerviosismo en el dragón.

— ¡Están locas las dos? ¿Acaso han fumado algo o han inhalado cemento? – Expresé con miedo, ya que desconozco lo que desean hacer

— No… no hemos consumido algo extraño, este es un método infalible, tú tienes cerrada la cueva Alexander y has respirado el aire de tu primera vez, nadie podrá sacarte, además Twilight también ayudó en esta idea… fue bueno su aporte con estas sogas - Comenta Rose, la cual, le da un beso al escamado, por otro lado Ember toca la cabeza de Alexander con el cetro de Heliotropo… lo que provoca un brillo por unos instantes en él y en ella…

— Pero ahora que recuerdo, Ember tú no estás en calor... pero en serio chicas creo que esto es demasiado ¿No podemos hablarlo con calma mientras comemos gemas? – Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa en mi rostro… pero en verdad tengo mucho miedo

 _Con cariño, la dragona celeste pasa delicadamente su cola sobre la barbilla de Alexander, mientras este la sigue con su mirada_

— " _Como dijo Rose antes, Twilight fue muy útil. te vas a divertir y estoy seguro que la pasarás muy bien con nosotras dos… ademá esta vez no te ayudaré con Rose…_ " – Murmura la dragona, levemente insegura en su decisión

— ¡Twilight ¿Qué diablos hiciste! – Grité con molestia al aire

Con sed de más, Rose reanuda su trabajo en lamer las escamas del vientre de Alexander, el cual, en su interior intenta controlar sus deseos o al menos para no sentirse mal consigo mismo.

 _Sentí como lentamente mis escamas comienza a aumentar su temperatura, algo similar a lo sucedido en la cumbre del dragón, pero esta vez no en combate. Sentí un fuerte cambio en mi visión, esta se nubla parcialmente por unos instantes… algo está sucediendo y no me estoy dando cuenta_

— Ya lo sentiste ¿eh?... ¿Qué te parece? – Menciona Rose, muy excitada

— Chicas… en serio ¿No podemos discutirlo en el desayuno? – Pregunté nervioso, por los nuevos y extraños sentimientos, son tan confusos pero lentamente los comprendo

Rose siente el miembro erecto de Alexander rozar su entrada, por lo que ella libera un pequeño gruñido de placer… aún con las peticiones y quejas de Alexander, la dragona rosa ignora todas y cada una de ellas. Ember se acerca a las orejas de su compañero...

— " _Tendrás todo el placer que una hembra le entrega a un dragón_ " – Murmura Ember, la cual, le da un rápido beso a Alexander y se aleja un poco, dejando solo a su compañero - / _Espero que nada de esto salga a la luz o me arrepentiré por haber elegido esta forma/_ \- Piensa Ember, mientras observa a Rose...

La dragona rosa se sienta sobre el miembro erecto del escamado, provocando que ambos dragones jaden de éxtasis… por fin Rose cumplió su cometido, aunque para Alexander no le es para nada divertido

— Chicas, esto está fuera de control, Rose por favor habíamos quedado que esto nunca sucedería, me lo habías prometido… solo somos amigos – Dije abrumado, en un intento por hacer recapacitar a la dragona rosa

Mientras Ember observa muy pensativa, ella escucha las quejas de Alexander, Rose comienza a mover sus caderas de arriba hacía abajo, mientras libera algunos gruñidos de placer al sentir el miembro del escamado abrirse paso en su interior, así como tanto lo deseó

 _No puedo contener mis gemidos, es difícil… lo peor de todo Ember está aquí, maldición aprecio su recompensa, pero agregar a Rose lo hace muy extraño… no sabia que los dragones hacían tríos..._

— Rose… estoy cerca - Expresé nervioso, mientras respiro pesadamente

Con el previo aviso del dragón celeste, la dragona saca el miembro palpitante de su interior, provocando que el clímax de Alexander rápidamente se pierda… molestando un poco al dragón al no poder culminar...

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Pregunté agitado y levemente molesto

— Alexander, hacemos esto por ti, queremos que estés feliz… solo relájate y disfruta del momento, estás todo tenso… deja de usar esa cabezota – Le dice Rose, mientras Ember observa a ambos dragones

— / _No puedo negarme… Rose y yo hicimos el trato, si me niego estaría rompiendo el código de los dragones y le dejaría vía libre a Rose con Alexander... cuanto lo lamento Alexander…_ / - Piensa Ember, la cual, se siente muy culpable.

 _Di un suspiro al escuchar las palabras de Rose… ambas tienen razón, tal vez su recompensa es muy exótica para un tipo como yo, tal vez a otros dragones si les agrada la idea… me estoy arriesgando, supongo que hay que disfrutar la vida ¿No? Inhale y exhale el aire así como Rose lo hizo al entrar… pero a los pocos segundos me di cuenta que no fue una buena idea hacerlo tan rápido_

Rose siente un escalofrío en las escamas de Alexander, por lo que se le forma una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, no obstante Ember observa seriamente la acción y se acerca para romper la cuerda mágica, mientras la dragona rosa se baja de encima del dragón, la cual, se levanta enseguida, muy ansiosa por ver la nueva actitud del dragón celeste.

 _Jamás estuve así… mi alrededor se siente diferente luego de haber inhalado el aire, este tiene un aroma que literalmente me obliga a acercarme… el único problema es que mis acciones son tres veces más difíciles de controlar… es como manejar un carro a cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora y dar un giro a la derecha o a la izquierda… asi se debe sentir luego de haber fumado marihuana_

— Bienvenido al ciclo de calor Alexander – Expresa Rose, con voz sensual

 _Rose sin perder tiempo me empuja con fuerza, haciendo que caiga en el nido sobre mi espalda, ella inmediatamente apoya sus garras sobre mi pecho. La dragona rosa gira su cuerpo y mueve a un lado su cola, mostrándome su entrada mojada, Rose toma con sus garras mi miembro con mucha desesperación..._

 _Con gran emoción, la dragona rosa lame mi miembro... esa acción me provoca un escalofrío, mientras tanto, me acerqué para olfatear la entrada de la dragona rosa, causándole algunas cosquillas. Con deliberada lentitud lamí la vagina de Rose, la cual, responde con unos sutiles gemidos… tal vez esto no esté tan mal, bueno quitando el hecho que ahora le estoy siendo infiel a Ember… pero ella está aquí y lo planeó… ¿Eso cuenta? no lo sé la verdad_

 _Ambos continuamos dándonos placer, pero un fuerte sentimiento me obliga a levantarme, teniendo el cuidado de no golpear a Rose me reincorporo con una expresión de éxtasis… ella puede ver mi intensión, hay algo extraño en ella que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza, tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho… mi elemento me dice hazlo con ella ¿Que será?_

— " _Adelante_ " – Murmura la escamada rosa

Rose arquea su espalda hacia atrás, mientras agacha su cabeza.

Alexander sumido en su primer calor se acerca a la entrada de Rose y este le da una última lamida, robándole un gemido a la dragona. El dragón helado con cuidado coloca sus garras entre el vientre de Rose y balancea su peso, mientras su miembro roza la entrada de Rose

Sin nada que lo detenga, el escamado celeste rueda sus caderas contra la dragona rosa, haciéndole liberar algunos gemidos de placer al sentir nuevamente el miembro en su interior

Lentamente el escamado celeste se interna dentro de la dragona, la cual, disfruta de todas las sensaciones. Por otro lado Ember mira la escena bastante preocupada, muy sonrojada y muy excitada...

Rose gime al sentir como es penetrada por Alexander, el cual, enseguida retrocede, ganándose más gemidos de la escamada rosa, pero antes de que su miembro salga, Alexander nuevamente se interna dentro de la dragona… pero de una manera un poco agresiva...

— Alexander… - Expresa Rose, la cual, extiende sus alas…

El dragón, aumenta sus embestidas, pero este siente como el interior de la escamada presiona su miembro con fuerza, enviándolo al borde de su resistencia… más rápido de lo que creyó

Ember con cuidado, camina hasta llegar donde Alexander, la dragona celeste se acerca a la cabeza de su compañero con el fin de decirle algunas palabras directamente al oído

— " _Ambas tenemos un hechizo para evitar tener huevos no deseados, no te contengas mi dragón, yo te esperaré_ " – Murmura Ember, con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, poco después se aleja nuevamente

El escamado continua embistiendo a la dragona con fuerza, hasta que esté embiste por última vez a Rose y empuja con gran fuerza en su interior. El instintivamente le muerde el cuello a la dragona sin lastimarla, para así liberar su semilla y dar un fuerte y entrecortado rugido

Rose da un rugido de placer, al sentir las grandes cargas de la semilla de Alexander ser disparadas en su interior.

El miembro del dragón continúa bombeando su semen en el interior de la escamada, mientras este incrusta sus garras en el vientre de Rose para no soltar su fuerte abrazo. Luego de un par de segundos, se puede apreciar que las escamas de Alexander están a una temperatura ambiente. Mientras sus músculos de su ingle se relajan y este por fin deja de presionar contra Rose.

Alexander inhala y exhala agitadamente, en un intento por recobrar sus fuerzas y el preciado aire, él retira su miembro, ambos escuchan un 'pop' una vez que Alexander sale del interior de la dragona, la cual, da un débil gemido al sentir el miembro salir de su flor.

Rose se acuesta en el suelo y mira su entrada, de la cual, brota gran cantidad de la semilla de Alexander, ella inclina su cabeza y limpia su entrada del semen sobrante… luego de unos minutos después, ella se enrolla para poder dormir, pero con una amplia sonrisa

El dragón celeste entra en un estado enérgico y este se acerca a Ember con gran emoción, la cual, está acostada sobre su espalda en un montículo de hielo, dejando ver su entrada a la vista del escamado celeste. Este con cuidado apoya sus garras delicadamente en el pecho de Ember, alineando nuevamente su miembro en la entrada de Ember, de la cual, brota un poco de semen por su primera vez.

— No tienes porque volverlo hacer… si estás cansado… – dice Ember, muy culpable pero por su calor no se siente tan mal, mientras coloca el cetro que tiene en sus garras al lado

 _No logro encontrar la manera de poder decir algo… es difícil controlar mi cuerpo en este estado… claro que siento calor, mis escamas están a la temperatura normal… creo que Ember puede ver una respuesta en mis ojos…_

— Oh…lo había olvidado… este es tu primer calor, lamento haberte hecho pasar esto, no fue tan buena idea después de todo – Murmura Ember muy apenada, pero le miente parcialmente a Alexander

Aún sin el consentimiento de Ember, el dragón rueda sus caderas, introduciendo su miembro en la intimidad de Ember, ella cierra sus ojos y se sujeta con fuerza del cuello de su compañero. La escamada celeste libera un gruñido de placer al sentir nuevamente al dragón helado en su interior

Pronto el dragón de hielo introduce su miembro hasta su límite, por lo que de inmediato este comienza a retirarse del interior de la escamada, la cual, no logra contener algunos gemidos

El escamado celeste aumenta sus embestidas contra Ember, ella gruñe débilmente de éxtasis y siente como lentamente sus alas se vuelven rigidas, por su falta de experiencia y su juventud no es tan resistente como lo desearía… pero lo disfruta al igual que el dragón de fuego frío

 _Pude ver que Ember toma su cetro y se aplica una especie de hechizo así misma, se que Ember no puede tener huevos ya que es muy joven y le hace falta tiempo, solo experimenta los síntomas del calor… tal vez en los próximos meses deba tener cuidado con ella_

— ¿Qué… te hiciste? – Pregunté con dificultad… al ser reprimido por mi calor, al menos ya logré hablar… eso es un gran avance

La dragona con cuidado baja la cabeza de Alexander, para poder decirle algo en sus orejas

— " _Olfatea mis escamas, mis dragón_ " – Susurra Ember muy cerca de su límite.

Con cuidado Alexander olfatea las escamas de Ember, ella se ríe débilmente por las cosquillas al see olfateada. El dragón celeste experimenta de manera forzada un ciclo de calor por culpa de Rose y Ember, mientras la dragona celeste se induce uno así misma… con el fin de no sentirse tan culpable… pero el hechizo no solo causa un cambio en ella… Ember ignora un leve brillo rojizo en la iris de Alexander.

La dragona siente como el dragón embiste ahora con más fuerza, además nota como las alas del escamado se tensan, lo que le indica que está al borde de su límite.

Las embestidas del dragón de hielo se vuelven más lentas y profunda hasta que este da un último empuje contra Ember. El dragón da un fuerte rugido, al llegar a su clímax, mientras su miembro nuevamente dispara grandes cantidades de su semilla sin piedad en el útero de la dragona

Ember intrusta sus garras en la espalda de Alexander al sentir como sus músculos internos se ondulan al recibir nuevamente la semilla del dragón. El clímax del dragón de hielo tarda más de lo normal en calmarse, donde la dragona puede sentir en su interior el semen caliente de su compañero. Mientras tanto Ember gime de placer al sentir las palpitaciones de la carne del dragón helado. El aliento del dragón despide un frío que golpea a Ember en su rostro...

El dragón celeste respira con gran ansiedad, ahora sus escamas brillan por una especie de humo blanco al estar al doble de su temperatura normal por todo el esfuerzo del acto. El dragón sale del interior de Ember, la cual, mira su entrada donde, brota gran cantidad de un líquido muy viscoso de un color blanco lechoso.

Luego de relajarse la escamada se acomoda entre el nido y cae profundamente dormida debido al cansancio, pero con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin pensar claramente, el dragón celeste, continúa respirando agitadamente mientras camina en círculos alrededor de ambas dragonas. Su elemento lo bombardea en continuar apareandose… pero su cuerpo le dice lo contrario. Varios minutos después, el dragón celeste se tranquiliza y se desploma por el agotamiento en medio de ambas dragonas… mientras sus escamas dan un brillo rojizo por algunos segundos y una descarga carmesí salta hacia el cetro de heliotropo

 **Catorce horas más tarde:**

Un poco agotada y algo adolorida en su cintura… Ember abre sus ojos y ve el cielo de la cueva de Alexander… en ese momento su mente la bombardea con los recuerdos de lo sucedido en la noche, lo que la altera un poco...

— " _Rose, estás ahí_ " - Murmura la dragona celeste muy preocupada y nerviosa por el tiempo perdido

La dragona celeste se levanta con gran prisa y observa a Alexander durmiendo tranquilamente a poco más de dos pasos de ella. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, ella toma su cetro y sale de la habitación del dragón helado.

— " _¿Rose responde, dónde estás_?" - Pregunta Ember, la cual, camina hasta la habitación de la dragona rosa

— " _Ven pasa rápido Ember, cerraré mi habitación_ " - Le responde apresurada la dragona rosa, mientras carga un gran bloque de hielo denso

Muy nerviosa, Ember entra a la sección de cueva que Alexander le asignó a Rose, para luego ella cerrarla con un bloque de hielo azul opaco, así mismo, Ember percibe un bulto en el vientre de la dragona, por lo que su sonrisa se esfuma

— Así que siempre lo decidiste y no usaste el hechizo… no quisiste cambiar algo en tu vida y preferiste ser fecundada - Menciona Ember, con voz muy seria

— - _se gira y ve a la líder dragón_ \- Este fue nuestro trato Ember, me prometiste que Alexander me daría un huevo y eso sucedió, tú también tuviste la oportunidad de aparearte… viste como él se esforzó con nosotras dos… deberías sentirte feliz, tienes ahora para ti un dragón de hielo - Expresa Rose, muy feliz de llevar el huevo de Alexander en su vientre

— No puedo hacerle esto, lo engañé ¡Sabes lo difícil que es esto? Soy su pareja y he dejado que tengas un huevo con él y tu lo tratas como una máquina para aparearse - Expresa la dragona celeste, mientras Rose pierde su sonrisa

— - _suspira_ \- Lo sé… pero agradezco que cumplieras nuestro acuerdo, ahora Alexander es tuyo, no te pediré nada más, solo permiteme criar este huevo - Expresa Rose, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

Culpable por haber engañado a Alexander, Ember se rinde ante la petición de Rose. La dragona celeste da varios pasos hasta quedar frente a la híbrida… teniendo en cuenta de la dura decisión y lo que está apunto de hacer… algo que puede traerle problemas a futuro

— Solo te pediré tres cosas Rose: Primero, ese huevo que llevas en tu vientre y que en algunos minutos tendrás, Alexander no debe enterarse que es suyo. Dos, Tú cuidarás de ese huevo… haz tú mejor esfuerzo por ver nacer al bebé dragón que tanto querías. Tres, No podrás quedarte en esta cueva… Alexander puede enterarse de que tu huevo es de él… deberás irte, es lo mejor - Menciona Ember, lo que sorprende a Rose

— Estás demente, Alexander es él padre de mi huevo, debe saberlo Ember y yo no tengo a donde ir - Bufa Rose, mientras con su garra se acaricia el vientre

— Me estas poniendo en una mala posición Rose ¿Entiendes por qué esta solución? Si Alexander se entera se enojará con nosotras dos, primero contigo por el huevo y conmigo por haberlo engañado de esta manera - Explica Ember, con voz muy molesta

— - _suspira_ \- Bien Ember… aceptaré tus términos… mmh ouch… pero creo que ya tendré el huevo... - Advierte la dragona rosa, con un poco de dolor en su vientre

—¡Argh! Bien… te ayudaré una última vez... - Menciona Ember, mientras ayuda a Rose a caminar hasta su nido - / _No sé si pueda mantener este secreto, no debí haber usado a Alexander como un trofeo con Rose_ / -

— Gracias Ember… ¡Agh!... - Gruñe Rose de dolor

— Shhh… Alexander está cerca y puede escucharte, haz un poco de silencio - Dice Ember, muy alarmada por el ruido

— ¡Estoy teniendo un maldito huevo Ember! ¿Quieres silencio? ¡Usa un hechizo! Maldita sea, sabrás de lo que hablo cuando tengas los tuyos ¡Ahora no molestes con eso! - Expresa Rose, la cual, se acuesta en el nido sobre su costado

 **Cerca de una hora más tarde:**

Luego de un duro trabajo, por fin Rose tiene su único huevo, aproximadamente de unos quince centímetros de ancho, por veinte centímetros de alto. El color del cascarón es de un violeta claro, con puntos grises en todas partes, lo más distintivo es que presenta líneas semidelgadas de un color azul-celeste metálico.

— - _feliz pero agitada_ \- ¿Supongo que debo irme ya? - Pregunta Rose, mientras abraza su huevo entre sus garras con una gran sonrisa

— - _suspira_ \- No te dejaré desamparada Rose… ve a las tierras de fuego y pídele a Eclipsa una cueva abandonada, dile que yo te envié… ella sabrá lo que dije - Expresa Ember, muy preocupada tanto por el huevo como por Alexander

Sin más que discutir, la dragona rosa toma su huevo con su cola y se levanta con un poco de dolor, mientras Ember mueve la lámina que bloquea la salida de su sección… ambas muy apresuradas corren hasta la entrada. Al llegar Ember abre la puerta de escarcha y es recibida por la luz del sol y una débil ráfaga de viento helado

— No olvidaré lo que hiciste por mi Ember, pero no comprendo por qué no lo hiciste con Alexander… tuviste la oportunidad de crear una familia - Le pregunta la dragona rosa, lista para abandonar la cueva, luego de estar por más de tres meses y medio viviendo en ella...

— Yo no puedo tener huevos con él… no sé como decirselo... ¿Qué tal si se molesta o si me abandona y se va con otra dragona?... No puedo tener huevos de un dragón de hielo y tengo miedo de perderlo… sé que a futuro el querrá tenerlos... y yo también… solo que no se que hacer - Le explica la dragona celeste, con voz muy triste

— Cuanto lamento escuchar eso… pero tal vez con algo de suerte si lo intentas en todos tus ciclos puedas lograr algo imposible, solo te puedo decir gracias y buena suerte Ember - Se despide Rose, mientras abre sus alas y se retira de la cueva del dragón helado… antes de que este la vea

— ¡Ember! ¿Espero que tengas una buena explicación por lo que hiciste? - Grité un poco molesto, mientras camino hacia la entrada con prisa

 _Me desperté con mucha sed entre otras cosas… y bueno mi habitación apesta, maldita sea… ahora tendré que quemar mi habitación para ocultar lo sucedido… Ember se pasó un poco y yo también, al menos Rose no escuchó nada… ¡Puta madre, que clase de recompensa es esta_?

— - _muy nerviosa_ \- ¿Cómo dormiste Alexander? - Le pregunta Ember, con voz incómoda y una expresión muy tensa

— Bueno… muy bien, pero me explicas la razón… lo que hicimos en la noche… ¿Por qué? Sabes que soy un dragón distinto - le Pregunté a la dragona, mientras me siento frente a ella

— Bueno… es un pequeño agradecimiento por haberme salvado en la cumbre - _se acerca al dragón_ \- Y tal vez pueda haber más de una vez este día... - Expresa la dragona, mientras acaricia el pecho del dragón helado

— Mmm, está bien, no me molesta para nada ¿Qué hiciste ahora? - Pregunté con duda, mientras veo a Ember con una sonrisa relajada

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Vamos Alexander… no siempre soy la dragona ruda que vez en público - Pregunta la dragona celeste con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro

— Muy bien, tienes razón... pero antes, olvidas que debemos ir a lavarnos, solo por tres razones. La primera… se me olvidó, la segunda porque ambos apestamos y la tercera " _mira tu entrepierna_ " - murmuré muy avergonzado, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en Ember

— Callate… pero te haré caso ¿Tienes agua caliente? - Expresa Ember, donde su rostro en vez de tener el color celeste, se le percibe un gran sonrojo

— No… el agua más caliente que tengo, es un bloque de hielo, pero creo que puedo derretirlo con algo - Dije mientras asomo mi cabeza fuera de la cueva por si las dudas

— / _Creo que haber usado el cetro cuando Alexander estaba dentro de mi, le causó un golpe de amnesia por el hechizo, solo recuerda lo sucedido conmigo ¿O tal vez fue por su calor?/_ \- Piensa Ember, un poco más relajada… pero confundida

 **Continuará**

 **Capítulos de Categoría M+: 1 de 2**

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y no olvides dejar un comentario, recuerden si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda, pueden enviarme un MP, siempre estoy dispuesto a leer sus ideas.

Si ves algún error, puedes enviar un MP en el lugar del error para su corrección inmediata

 **Próximo capítulo: Problemas Divinos**

 _Como guardianes de los seis universos es nuestra responsabilidad proteger la paz en cada uno de ellos… hoy se cumplen cinco años desde que uno de nosotros nos traicionó y ahora planea robar nuestro fragmentos y escalar el linaje divino… ¿Alguien recuerda lo sucedido en el universo dos? El final está más cerca de lo que creen…_

 **Versión 1.1**


	12. Problemas Divinos

**Wildfire:**

 _Es un Alicornio experto en hechizos de ataque y magia de contención… tiene grandes secretos… el mayor de ellos que pocos conocen es: Fue culpable directo para que Nightmare Moon surgiera en Luna. Su mayor deseo es descubrir lo que tanto su padre estuvo buscando por años y que le ocasionó su muerte_...

 **Capítulo Xl: Problemas divinos**

 _No comentaré nada acerca de lo sucedido el día de ayer… fue bastante.. ah placentero… pero una recompensa de ese grado es demasiado como para un tipo como yo ¿Cómo Ember puede pensar en pagarme de esa manera? Creo que me abstendré de hablar de esto por un largo tiempo…_

— Alexander… Rose dejó un desastre en esta habitación - Expresa Ember, con voz nerviosa, intentando no ser tan obvia

— Genial Ember ¿Pero estás segura que ella se fue?... No me ha dicho nada y la verdad no es común en ella… literalmente me dice todo lo que le sucede - Exclamé con voz tranquila pero dudosa

 _Ember hace algunas horas me dijo que Rose encontró un hogar en las cavernas de los dragones en las tierras de fuego… no estoy en contra de su decisión pero me es extraño que no me dijera nada y que partiera sin decirme una sola palabra_

— Sí, ella se fue en la mañana, me dijo que encontró un nuevo hogar, no te preocupes por ella… estará bien, ella sabe cuidarse y es una dragona adulta - Dice Ember, desde el interior de la habitación de Rose

 _Argh… entraré, pero no me gusta entrar en una habitación que no es mía y sé que Ember dice la verdad, ella no tendría razones para mentirme. La habitación de Rose es un poco más pequeña que la mía, tiene en la entrada un gran bloque de hielo denso para bloquear el paso y en el fondo de la habitación hay un nido. La dragona celeste se encuentra recogiendo trozos de hielo distribuidos por todo el suelo y los reúne en el centro del cuarto, así como un poco de paja y hojas_

— Jamás entre aquí… solo cuando perforé la montaña y eso fue hace mucho tiempo - Dije con calma, mientras observo el nido de Rose

— Bueno… esta podría ser mi habitación cuando te visite… o usarlo de almacén de gemas mientras tú y yo dormimos juntos… - Dice la escamada celeste, con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

— Humm… creo que la usaría para guardar tesoros… así no tendría tanto desorden en el almacén… y tu y yo juntos - Respondí mientras camino hacia el nido de Rose con gran curiosidad

 _Al llegar al nido donde dormía Rose, pude apreciar algunas manchas de sangre y otros fluidos… con cuidado acerqué mi nariz y olfateo el lugar. Al momento sentí un pequeño escalofríos en mis escamas así como una extraña inquietud por Rose… ¿Por qué me preocuparía por ella?_

— Alexander que… ¡Oh diablos! No hagas eso - Menciona Ember, la cual, interfiere con Alexander inmediatamente

 _Ember me empuja y de la nada prende el nido con su fuego… me sorprende su extraña actitud al momento de verme muy cerca del nido de Rose, ella se esforzó mucho en hacerlo al igual que el mío ¿Ella me estará ocultando algo?_

— ¿No crees que es un poco exagerado prenderle fuego al nido? - Le pregunté con una mirada seria y algo confundido por su súbita reacción

— Ah… no, es que no debes estar cerca de un nido de otro dragón sin su permiso… reglas… Alexander - Responde Ember, con una expresión muy nerviosa, pero le miente al dragón helado en su cara

— Oh ya… lo siento " _Creo que debo leer el código lo más antes posible, al menos Eclipsa me dio la versión de bolsillo_ " - Murmuré, mientras inhalo profundamente

 _Con un débil soplo, escupí mi fuego contra el ardiente nido de Rose. Al momento del contacto el fuego rápidamente comienza a apagarse… mientras el humo comienza a acumularse en el cielo de la cueva, esto será más complicado de lo que quería_

— Será un problema sacar ese humo… ahora el hielo se manchara con hollín y no quiero limpiarlo - Me quejé, sin dejar de ver el nido quemado

— El hielo estará bien… pero ¿Cómo te sientes? - Le pregunta Ember, mientras desvía su mirada hacia el dragón helado

— Estoy bien ¿Por qué no lo estaría? - Le respondí con duda a la escamada celeste

— Vaya... vaya, es mi día de suerte, Alexander y su novia dragón en una misma habitación - Comenta una voz tranquila y un poco siseante

 _Volví a ver la entrada de la habitación de Rose… sin problemas vi a Chrysalis con un pequeño bebé cambiante junto a ella, solo se de ella de manera esporádica, si Michael lo sabe… me matará o ¿No?. La apariencia de Chrysalis ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos meses, al punto que si no fuera un dragón sino un cambiante… sería algo distinto, pero creo que mejor me quedo con Ember_

— Hola Chrysi, me alegra verte un día como hoy - Dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

— ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí Chrysalis? - Pregunta Ember, con un tono de voz neutral

— Oh, muchas preguntas joven dragona y vine para charlar un momento contigo… así mismo, quería aprovechar esta visita para presentarle a mi hija a Alexander - Aclara la cambiante, la cual, empuja suavemente a una bebé cambiante… junto a ella

 _Ah… maldita sea, esa debe ser una de las hijas de Michael y Chrysalis… jamás pensé que él en pocos meses ambos harían una familia. La cambiante tiene el mismo color de ojos que Michael, sus alas son andrajosas de un color traslúcidos con una línea gruesa de color celeste-verde lima... al igual que todos son negros y presentan pequeños hoyos en sus cascos y cuernos… que monos son los cambiantes bebés..._

— Ah… hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas? - Le pregunté con voz tranquila, mientras en el rostro de Chrysalis se forma una sonrisa

— Genial… ahora ya eres tío... - Bufa Ember, mientras observa a la bebé cambiante, pero se cruza de garras

— Alexander… es una bebé cambiante y todavía no puede hablar, se llama Briseida - _ve a Ember_ \- ¿Ember puedo hablar contigo un momento pero a solas? - Le pregunta Chrysalis con voz tranquila, mientras observa a la dragona celeste con gran seriedad

— Ah… claro, podemos ir a la habitación de Alexander… claro,si gustas - Responde Ember, con una expresión tensa en su rostro

— ¿Alexander puedes cuidarla un momento? - Pregunta la cambiaste, mientras le entrega a su sobrina, el dragón helado la toma entre sus garras con gran cuidado para no herirla

— Ah claro, no hay problema - Dije con una sonrisa, mientras observo a la cambiante

 _Chrysalis y Ember salen de la habitación de Rose y me dejan con mi sobrina… ella es muy parecida a Michael pero conserva más los rasgos de su madre ¿Que cosas no? La bebé cambiante vuela hacia el suelo y me mira con una expresión molesta… ¡¿Ah?! Creo que quiere jugar… sin esperarlo ella es rodeada por llamas verdes fluorescentes por algunos segundos, dejando ver a una osa menor frente a mi… es mucho más grande que yo… oh rayos_

— No puedo creerlo… - Dije con gran sorpresa, al ver en el ser que se transformó la cambiante

 **Con Ember y Chrysalis:**

La dragona y la cambiante entran a la habitación de Alexander… con el fin de charlar tranquilamente, mientras tanto, los ánimos están muy tensos entre ambas, la última vez que ambas hablaron ocurrió una pelea contra Rose

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar Chrysalis? - Pregunta Ember, con un tono de voz molesta

— Vaya Ember, no hay porque tener esa agresividad hacia a mí… solo quería saber si lo que vi mientras volaba hasta aquí es verdad ¿Tú le hiciste eso a Alexander? - Pregunta la cambiante, borrando cualquier sentimiento en el rostro de la dragona celeste

— - _Tensa_ \- ¿Hacer que Chrysalis? - Pregunta la escamada, la cual, intenta evitar hablar del tema que sucedió ayer

— No te hagas la tonta Ember, sabes exactamente de lo que hablo, has dejado que Rose se acercara a Alexander al punto de que ahora ella tiene un huevo… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Alexander? - Pregunta Chrysalis, con una expresión muy molesta

— Tú no entiendes lo que pasó, si no lo hubiera hecho, Rose habría estado con Alexander por un mes - Se defiende Ember, la cual, se siente muy culpable

— Acaso no pensaste en decirle a Alexander… él es capaz de resolver una situación por sí solo… a veces de manera impulsiva ¿Y un mes? Yo pienso que era mejor que darle un huevo "¡ _Rose llevaba casi tres meses sin tocar Alexander!"_ ¿Pensaste que en un mes ella lograría algo, Crees que Rose hubiera entrado en su caverna y lo violaría mientras duerme sin que este se de cuenta? - Ataca Chrysalis a la líder dragón

Algunos fuertes ruidos similar a una pelea, se escucha desde la habitación de Rose… pero ninguna de las dos se inmuta ante el ruido y continúan conversando con los ánimos candentes, luego de que Chrysalis se enterara de lo sucedido al haber visto a Rose mientras subía el Monte Everhoof.

— Yo creo que tal vez no lo pensé como se debía… tal vez por el estrés de la xumbre - Comenta Ember, la cual, ahora se siente aún más culpable

— - _Suspira_ \- Lamentablemente ya Rose consiguió su huevo… y puede ser un problema para ti en el futuro... Ember extiende tus garras - Aclara la cambiante, con voz seria

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver Chrysalis? - Le pregunta Ember, mientras extiende sus garras a la vista de la cambiante

El cuerno de Chrysalis se rodea de un aura traslúcida verde lima, mientras realiza el hechizo en las garras de Ember. Un libro blanco con una gema amarilla en el centro, se genera, sorprendiendo a la dragona por tan inesperado regalo...

— No le digas a Alexander que te di esto… este es el libro donde explica todo sobre un dragón de hielo… desde comportamientos, sentimientos, habilidades y demás… su autor fue desterrado desterrado de universo… no preguntes de donde lo saqué y ahora te lo entrego a ti… si un guardián llega no le digas que yo te lo di- Menciona Chrysalis, con voz neutral…

— - _impresionada_ \- ¿Por qué me estás dando algo tan importante a mi? - Le pregunta Ember, mientras revisa la portada y la contraportada del misterioso y extraño libro

— Sé que estará seguro en tus garras… y que jamás se lo entregarías a Rose, pero viendo que le has dado el primer huevo a ella, tendrás otros problemas con Alexander… te deseo suerte Ember y cuida bien de mi cuñado… espero que el no se haya equivocado al enamorarse de ti - Menciona Chrysalis, la cual, se retira de la habitación de Alexander y deja muy sorprendida a Ember, por el comentario final

 **En algún lugar fuera del Universo:**

Shapira se encuentra tranquilamente vigilando la dimensión dos, así mismo, se mantiene alerta en los cambios en el vacío en medio de la dimensión cuatro y cinco... luego de haber interferido con el descubrimiento del libro del nigromante que Schneider poseía, así como, el uso de las fracturas para ir de un lugar a otro...

— Humm… no hay cambios en ninguno de los universos " _Que aburrido_ " - Expresa Shapira, con voz relajada y una mirada tranquila

— ¡Shapira! ¿Por el amor del Dios dragón que hiciste ahora! - Exclama una voz muy grave… con un tono de voz muy molesta

Con gran enojo, Neytirix entra en el espacio de la dragona… la expresión de Shapira cambia a una muy tensa y preocupada, ya que es la primera vez que el guardián de la dimensión cinco y seis la visita… y su actitud tan molesta, solo le dice que fue descubierta o hizo algo mal

— ¿Qué sucede Neytirix, por qué estás tan molesto? - Le pregunta la dragona celeste, con voz nerviosa, mientras se levanta ante la visita

Con gran sorpresa, Fire y Herot aparecen dentro de un rayo de luz dorada… aumentando la angustia en la joven e inexperta guardiana, la cual, comienza a sospechar que ha sido descubierta por sus viajes a la dimensión cuatro que viola una gran cantidad de las reglas de convivencia

— ¿Alguien más ha sentido un extraño sentimiento de muerte estos últimos días? - Comenta Herot, con una expresión preocupada y un tono de voz poco conocida en él

— Yo lo he sentido… por eso he venido con Shapira, uno de sus mortales extrajo de la dimensión seis un libro de magia negra ¡Ha causado gran caos! Además gracias a Discord ahora hay un loco humano transgrediendo miles de reglas en la dimensión cinco y no tengo el permiso para interferir con él - Comenta Neytirix, sin excluir alguna palabra ante sus observaciones

— No… no nos referimos a lo que sucede con las dimensiones… siento como si algo malo va a suceder y que la muerte es la única salida de este problema- Explica Herot, lo que alarma a todos sus compañeros

— ¿Crees que si le preguntamos a los protectores nos dirán que sucede? - Le pregunta Fire a su líder… con gran duda

— Yo puedo responder a esa duda jóvenes guardianes… - Menciona una voz muy pacífica, que calmaría hasta el alma de la persona más nerviosa…

A pocos pasos del grupo, todos logran observar a un dragón con una altura de un metro setenta y cinco centímetros. Sus escamas tienen una forma de hoja de un color verde amarillento. Presenta dos cuernos sobre su cabeza tirados hacia atrás de un color blanco metálico. Sus escamas en el cuello son de un color gris metálico, estás terminan hasta su bajo vientre. El color de la iris de sus ojos son de un verde lima con sus pupilas de un color negro…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los cinco guardianes le dedican una reverencia… mientras el extraño dragón los observa con una expresión tranquila

— - _Nervioso_ \- Ah Señor Dragón… digo Dios Dragón ¿Qué hace alguien como usted por estos rumbos en el linaje divino? - Pregunta Herot, con voz temerosa y alarmada

— Oh… mis guardianes, fui informado hace algunas horas que **Uno** de mis guardianes decidió traicionarlos… un tal Shadow, antiguo guardián de la dimensión dos y que ahora es custodiada por Shapira… me dio gran curiosidad por saber los detalles... ya que jamás en mi reinado de diecisiete mil millones de años alguien me traicionó de esa manera ¿Qué tan cierta es esa historia o por qué ninguno de ustedes le avisó a sus superiores? - Pregunta el Dios Dragón, con un tono de voz tan pacífico que confunde a los guardianes

— Ah… es verdad mi Señor… Shadow nos traicionó pero fue hace cinco años terrestres o doscientas cuarenta semanas galácticas estándar - Responde la dragona celeste, mientra su corazón late erráticamente

— Entiendo… Eso explica lo que ahora todos ustedes sienten… es una advertencia de Shadow o como él mismo se autoproclama " _El destructor de mundos_ " Esto sucedió por ti Herot permitiste que ese Alicornio aumentara tanto su poder… si no hubiera sido por ese humano, todos ustedes estarían muertos… y eso nos lleva a este punto ¿Qué sucederá ahora? - Dice el Dios Dragón, el cual, se acerca a la orbe de la dimensión cuatro

Ninguno de los guardianes se atreve a levantarse y solo observan al nuevo dragón, que pocos tienen el honor de hacerlo, aunque para Shapira es extraño que no genere alguna alteración visual por el poder… como ella lo provoca al visitar un mundo en físico

— Shadow es un guardián… haberlo desterrado a la jurisdicción de Azrael en la dimensión dos sin retirarle su fragmento, tal vez no fue una de las mejores soluciones de Blake y ahora desea entrar a la dimensión cuatro, tomar control de sus habitantes, extraer toda la energía y así poder extraerles sus fragmentos - Explica el dragón de escamas verde amarillentas, el cual, alerta a Herot

— Es imposible, vigilamos todas fracturas la mayor parte del tiempo, jamás podría cruzar la barrera de las dimensiones sin que lo sepamos - Aclara Herot, el cual, intenta defenderse

— Herot... ya cruzó hace más de tres años pero no los castigaré a los cinco… si no que los probaré, necesitarán mucha ayuda para detener a Shadow, su fuerza mágica ha aumentado a poco más de cuatrocientos cincuenta… así que iremos a la dimensión cuatro por algo de ayuda, tengo algunos elegidos en mente que podrían ayudarlos - Expresa el Dios Dragón, el cual, deja boquiabierto a los cinco guardianes

— Oh por… no puedo creer que ¡Estaré con el Dios dragón en una pelea! - Exclama Shapira, con gran emoción, aunque la idea no la saben

— Me alegra que al menos uno de ustedes vea el lado bueno… si gustan debemos partir… el tiempo es muy limitado para ustedes ¿Alguien quiere tomar mi garra? - Invita el escamado verde amarillento, mientras extiende su garra derecha

 **Equestria: 2 Kilómetros de Ponyville, cerca del Bosque White Tail.**

Un intenso rayo de energía dorada cae del cielo y es vista desde el más oscuro rincón de Equestria. Por varios segundos el firmamento se oscurece, la magia se debilita, el suelo ruge y el viento azota con gran fuerza hacia el Bosque White Tail

Con gran sorpresa Herot y Fire ven que están nuevamente con vida, mientras tanto, Shapira y Neytirix siguen de cerca al Dios Dragón, el cual, mira los alrededores, sin cambiar su expresión tranquila y relajada

— ¡Estamos vivos! - Exclama Herot, con gran emoción

— No lo puedo creer… nunca creí que volvería a vivir - Comenta Fire, mientras mira sus garras y el resto de su cuerpo, así como sus escamas

— Nuestra llegada no pasó desapercibida… pronto llegarán las elementos y ese peculiar y nuevo dragón helado - Menciona el dragón verde amarillento, el cual, observa el cielo azul con calma

— Ah… Dios Dragón… ¿Que es lo que tiene en mente para detener a Shadow? - Pregunta Neytirix, con un tono de voz respetable

— Ah… magnífica pregunta Neytirix, he estado pensando que vosotros necesitáis mucha ayuda, si Shadow conquista esta dimensión, es difícil que alguno de ustedes pueda enfrentarlo y lo más seguro es que absorba la fuerza mágica de ustedes e intente ir por los protectores… yo podría detenerlo pero sería demasiado fácil y no les daría una buena lección - Explica el escamado verde amarillento, con un gran plan en mente

Luego de un momento, las chicas junto con las princesas aparecen en el lugar donde observaron caer el rayo… gracias a un rápido hechizo y la última gota de energía de la magia que cedió Alexander a Twilight. Todas se llevan una gran sorpresa al ver a cinco dragones, de los cuales ya conocen levemente a uno… por la rápida explicación de Alexander en la cumbre hace tres semanas

— ¿Shapira la guardiana? - Dice Twilight, con voz dudosa, mientras sus amigas miran al resto de los dragones

— Ah… Twilight, creo que no es el único guardián que la acompaña - Advierte Dawild, el cual, se ha quedado ayudando a las chicas a mejorar sus hechizos

— Princesa Twilight, Luna y Celestia… es bueno que todos hayan venido, es un día glorioso para este lugar, aunque en un futuro próximo no lo sea por millones de errores que se han cometido pero este puede ser el último - Explica el Dios Dragón, mientras se acerca al grupo de ponys. El comentario en sí preocupa a Herot…

Sin conocer el verdadero origen del dragón, las chicas se interponen y evitan que el poderoso dragón se acerque a las tres princesas, por otro lado, Alexander aterriza junto con Ember, mientras Chrysalis aterriza minutos después con su hija en su lomo

Shapira, Herot, Fire y Neytirix se mantienen juntos, a pocos más de cinco pasos frente a los ponys sin decir una sola palabra, únicamente observan en silencio

— He visto un maldito rayo dorado caer en Ponyville desde Everhoof, al menos Chrysalis nos trajo con un hechizo - Comente con voz preocupada, mientras levanto mi mirada y observo a la gran cantidad de dragones

— Fue un gusto haberlo hecho… - Aclara la cambiante, mientras cuida a su hija...

— Ah… Habitantes de la dimensión cuatro, les presento a su creador… el poderoso Dios Dragón, así como lo cuentan sus leyendas y que pocos - _es interrumpida_ -

— Shapira, no es necesario una presentación… todos vosotros os debéis preguntar ¿Qué sucede aquí? - Dice el poderoso dragón, mientras camina hacia Shapira…

— - _Con miedo - /Es imposible que sea el Dios de los universos, tiene casi la misma altura que Alexander_ / - Piensa Ember, mientras se mantiene junto al dragón helado y cuestiona la apariencia del dragón visitante

— ¿Planean atacar Equestria? - Pregunta Dawild, pero recibe una fuerte mirada por parte de Celestia… haciéndole callar

— Humm algo así joven pegaso. Sí atacarán Equestria, lamentablemente no es un ser de su dimensión, su nombre es Shadow… era el antiguo guardián del universo dos y que ahora entrará a este lugar para conquistarla y así tomar la magia de sus elementos y tomar los fragmentos de los guardianes - Explica el Dios Dragón, mientras observa la reacción de todos…

¿ _Luchar contra un guardián? Eso debe ser cien veces más difícil que pelear con Schneider… lo peor de todo no es culpa nuestra y aún así debemos pagar… espero que puedan detenerlo, se que los guardianes son muy poderosos_

— ¿Por qué debemos pelear si es un problema del Alto Comando del Linaje Divino? - Pregunta Ember, mientras Fire se golpea el rostro con su garra, por la absurda pregunta

— Me agrada tu interés Princesa Ember… pero no es una situación de querer o no… les daré un pequeño ejemplo a mi estilo - Comenta el dragón, el cual, de la nada le crecen dos alas en su lomo… del mismo color que sus escamas

El extraño dragón se eleva alguno centímetros del suelo y con su garra crea una especie de humo blanco que presenta pequeña escarchas de colores… lo que permite ver visiones, pero de manera incompleta, esta acción confunde a todos

— Existen una infinita cantidad de realidades alternas… en una Alexander es una hembra y en otra Ember es un dragón, pero esa no es la cuestión en estos momentos. Su problema radica ¿Desean ser quienes sobrevivan o los que mueran en la guerra? Esto se puede decidir rápidamente este día - Pregunta el dragón, mientras muestra solo dos visiones, una a la izquierda donde el mundo está destruido, mientras a la derecha muestra el mundo que con continúa su vida normal

— Pero Ember tiene razón Dios dragón… nosotros no tenemos el poder para enfrentar aún guardián, solo somos seres comunes o como ustedes nos llaman mortales... nuestra magia no será nada - Aclara Chrysalis, con voz muy preocupada

Ante el comentario, el dragón verde amarillento aterriza en el pasto y lleva su garra para rascar su barbilla… mientras todos observan con angustia la situación, todos desconocen el gran poder del Dios dragón… todos esperan con impaciencia alguna solución

— " _Pensaba que era un mito el alto linaje Divino_ " - Murmura Celestia a su hermana

— " _Por ahora has silencio y solo escucha… o podría hacernos algo"_ \- Comenta Luna, con una expresión tensa en su mirada

— Tienes razón Chrysalis, normalmente yo no me encargo de estos problemas… pero apenas soy un joven creando dimensiones… mi padre sabría qué acciones tomar - Expresa el Dios dragón, mientras sus garras se rodean de una llama azul fluorescente

 _Vi como al lado de Shapira se genera un Alicornio verde limón, con melena amarilla… en su costado tiene una Cutie Mark de un reloj de arena, poco después al lado del dragón dorado se genera un humano, este viste un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca… además tiene una M16 en sus manos… ambos muy confundidos y desorientados_

— ¡Su puta madre! ¿Como coño llegué aquí! - Exclama el humano, pero es silenciado por Herot ante el comentario

— Ah… ¿Hola? - Saluda el Alicornio verde limón, muy incómodo

— El humano a mi izquierda se llama Walter, es un medio humano de la dimensión cinco… y a mi derecha se encuentra Blake, actual guardián terrestre de la dimensión dos… creo que Shapira así lo hizo - Comenta el Dios dragón… mientras todos observan con sorpresa a los visitantes… pero preocupa a la dragona celeste

— ¿Entonces no estamos solos? - Pregunta Twilight con gran impresión, mientras observa al Alicornio verde

— Ah Twilight ¿No estabas con Hope? - Pregunta Blake, muy confundido

 _Conozco al pony… fue quien me ayudó en la creación de una pequeña máquina para regresar a mi dimensión, creo que esto será un trabajo de todas las dimensiones ¡Significa que es súper difícil! Ember y Chrysalis solo miran con una expresión tensa, al igual que las chicas… nadie dice una sola palabra_

 _El dragón verde amarillento, mueve sin tocar a Walter y lo deja junto a Blake, para poder tener a todos frente a su rostro, para no tener que mirar atrás._

— Muy bien… Blake y Walter, ustedes deben conocer al menos uno de los cuatro dragones que tengo detrás de mí… iré al grano, ustedes dos ¿Desean salvar su dimensión de un gran mal? - Pregunta el Dios dragón, mientras observa a los dos extranjeros

— Aplastaría todo lo que Unit hizo en este lugar, dime la misión y a quien hay que matar… después veremos el precio - Dice el humano, sin dudar de sus palabras

— Claro, no lo pensaría dos veces, pero necesito saber al menos donde estoy, quien eres y a quien hay que detener - Menciona el Alicornio verde, muy incómodo ya que todos lo observan

— ¿Estás seguro que… - _Es interrumpido_ -

— Silencio Herot, ellos tienen razón… debo ser más claro en lo que les estoy pidiendo... les haré un pequeño resumen, pero Blake debe conocer esta historia mejor que todos: Shadow salió de la dimensión dos y se encuentra de camino a cruzar la barrera de la dimensión cuatro, Blake y Walter los elegí a ustedes para que ayuden a los cinco guardianes junto a algunos combatientes de la dimensión cuatro para derrotarlo - Explica el dragón verde amarillento de manera sencilla

 **Una hora y algunos minutos más tarde:**

 _Luego de al menos una hora, Blake y Walter fueron enviados de regreso a su dimensión para decidir y a su vez a equiparse si deciden ayudar, mientras tanto nosotros debemos decidir que hacer ¿Ayudo o no? El Dios dragón junto con los guardianes han desaparecido o bueno, seguro nos están viendo en sus formas espirituales..._

— Es absurdo que debemos sacrificarnos por un problema que no creamos - Bufa Ember, mientras se cruza de garras en señal de molestia

— Lamento decirlo, pero me abstengo de participar… mi magia es débil a comparación de un guardián y no puedo dejar a mi pueblo morir - Comenta Chrysalis, con gran sinceridad

— Chrysalis tiene razón… hablamos de un Alicornio guardián, su magia es superior a la nuestra… él debió recibir un gran entrenamiento especial - Menciona Celestia, la cual, también se niega al igual que su hermana…

— Lo siento chicas… yo tampoco aceptaré luchar… es demasiado, sufrimos mucho en la cumbre y no puedo luchar contra seres divinos - Aclara Twilight, la cual, lo piensa dos veces

Al igual que Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Applejack, se niegan rotundamente ante la petición del Dios dragón, aún sabiendo que este puede castigarlas horriblemente… aunque difícilmente este lo haga

— Muy bien… ¿Ember, Starlight y Dawild? Ustedes no han dicho nada - Pregunté sin juzgar a nadie

— Yo… acepto ir - Responde Starlight, la cual, sorprende a Twilight y a sus amigas

— ¿Estás segura? - Le volví a preguntar, con una mirada seria

— Luché contra Schneider en una cumbre cubierta de lava y humo, un guardián no será problema - Dice la unicornio rosa, con una gran sonrisa

— Yo también iré, nunca he golpeado a un guardián… y quiero ser el primero el hacerlo - Comenta el pegaso verde turquesa

— ¿Han pensado bien la decisión que están haciendo? Si mueren… será el final de todo - Advierte Luna, con voz tranquila

— Lo sabemos princesa Luna… y es por eso que deseo ayudar, si nadie lo hace el mundo será destruido… no quiero que eso pase… quiero ser los que sobrevivamos - Comenta Dawild, el cual, aunque no lucha con magia, si puede defenderse con gran eficiencia

 _Ese pegaso que las chicas han llamado tiene razón… no lo conozco y jamás he escuchado hablar de él, así como sucedió en la cumbre del dragón, el mundo puede ser destruido por Shadow… no pienso quedarme de garras cruzadas si puedo evitarlo_ , aunque se que será difícil.

— ¿Tú que harás Alexander? - Pregunta Celestia, mientras observa al dragón helado… al igual que el resto

— Lucharé… Dawild tiene razón, si no ayudamos el mundo puede ser destruido y si muero… al menos sabré que lo intenté… no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada - Expresé, provocando un suspiro en Ember

— Yo también iré, no me agrada que recibas un entrenamiento del Dios dragón sin mí - Comenta Ember, la cual evita mirar a los ojos al dragón helado

— Excelente decisión muchachos, un pegaso, una unicornio y ambos líderes de los dragones... los demás podrán ver la pelea si gustan, solo se mantendrán junto a mí, caso contrario podrán regresar a sus casas o lo verán desde afuera - Dice el Dios dragón, el cual, aparece detrás de Alexander, sorprendiendo a todos

 _El Dios dragón ahora se encuentra solo con Shapira y un dragón negro con rayas azules, desconozco que le sucedió al resto… espero que estén bien y que no los haya matado, aunque dudo que sea lo último, tal vez le esté dando mucha importancia a lo que hacen los guardianes_

— Si sobrevivimos ¿Recibiremos algo a cambio? - Pregunté con voz tranquila, aunque Ember golpea su garra en su rostro

— Todos los que decidieron entrar a luchar junto con los guardianes, recibirán un rápido entrenamiento de combate tanto físico como mágico, con la intención de elevar su fuerza mágica, más de eso no recibirán nada - Responde Shapira, con una mirada seria

— Herot y Fire están preparando fuera de este lugar una habitación especial, donde el tiempo es relativo… sentirán como si entrenaron milenios cuando solo transcurrieron días, para hacerlo más divertido para ustedes… hemos planeado dos pequeñas competencias… una de equipos y otra individual al final de sus entrenamientos - Expresa Neytirix, con una expresión seria, mientras mantiene una altura menor al Dios Dragón

— ¿Ah puedo cambiar de decisión? - Pregunta Rainbow Dash, la cual, ahora siente gran curiosidad por participar en el combate

— No hay segundas oportunidades… los demás irán con mi persona al lugar de llegada de Shadow, mientras tanto: Ember, Dawild, Starlight y Alexander tendrán ayuda de Walter de la dimensión cinco y Blake de la dimensión dos, como anteriormente sabían, así mismo, la primer ronda será en equipos y será así: Ember+Starlight, Dawild+Alexander, Walter+Blake ¿Alguna duda? - Pregunta el Dios dragón, con un tono de voz relajante…

— ¿Con quién lucharemos? - Pregunta Dawild, un poco confundido pero tranquilo con su compañero

 _Increíble, un entrenamiento dado por los guardianes… y no solo eso, también lucharemos en un pequeño juego tanto con equipos como individual ¿Habrá alguna recompensa especial? Esto es muy intenso pero me agrada recibir un entrenamiento_

— Serán peleas de tres ronda de una duración de noventa segundos… si los dos integrantes del grupo son abatidos sumarán dos puntos y tres por ganar la lucha, si pierden no ganan puntos y si empatan nadie ganará. Por ahora no diré con quienes pelearán. - Explica el Dios dragón, mientras sus garras se envuelven de un aura dorada y hace desaparecer a dichos elegidos

— ¡Rayos! Si me hubiera gustado participar… - Bufa Rainbow Dash, con voz decepcionada

— Espero que aprecien el sacrificio que sus amigos están haciendo, los guardianes harán su mejor esfuerzo por proteger su dimensión y estoy más que seguro que sus amigos lo harán igual - Menciona el dragón verde amarillento, mientras observa a una dragona rosada en el cielo, a punto de aterrizar

— ¿Qué hace Rose aquí? - Se pregunta Twilight, mientras sus amigas guardan silencio, con el fin de mantener el respeto

Rose aterriza a varios pasos del Dios dragón, ella al ver al dragón se acerca con imprudencia y gran curiosidad ya que no desconoce quien es ese extraño escamado verde… ella ignora a los dos guardianes detrás de este y se acerca con imprudencia

— ¡Uy! Alexander nunca me presentó a este guapo dragón - Exclama Rose, la cual, sin pensarlo dos veces, le da un beso al dragón verde… el hocico de Shapira como el de Neytirix caen al suelo, al igual que las chicas ante la acción… a los pocos segundos la dragona rosa retrocede algunos pasos

— Nunca fui recibido con estos extraño saludo - Comenta el dragón verde amarillento, un poco intranquilo… y algo confundido

— ¿Quién eres extraño dragón? Jamás te había visto por este lugar - Pregunta Rose, por otro lado, Shapira intenta articular una respuesta pero el poderoso dragón verde amarillento levanta su garra en señal de silencio

— Aaah, ahora lo entiendo todo… tú debes ser Rose… la híbrida dragona capturada por Schneider… poco debes conocerme, pero todos me llaman el Dios dragón - Responde el escamado verde amarillento, la cual, asusta a la dragona rosa

— - _Aterrada_ \- ¡Eres el Dios dragón! Oh por… lo siento no sabía - _es interrumpida_ -

— No debes disculparte, no has hecho nada que merezca mi enojo… - _mira los ponys_ \- ¿Todos ustedes están listos para ir al campo de batalla o prefieren ir a sus casas? - pregunta el Dios dragón, mientras espera una respuesta

— Lo mejor es que regresemos a nuestras casas y cuando el día de la batalla llegue, iremos donde nos indiques - Responde Celestia, con un tono de voz tranquila

— Según lo que sabemos, Shadow planea entrar dentro de dos semanas galácticas estándar o dos horas terrestres - Explica Shapira, la cual, es vista por Rose con gran sorpresa

— Entonces nos veremos en dos horas, lamentablemente no tendrán noticias de sus amigos… les sugiero que avisen al reino dragón sobre la desaparición de Ember - Advierte Neytirix, mientras Rose se acerca con la misma intención que antes… alertando al Dios dragón

— Creo que lo mejor es irnos… cada segundo que pasemos aquí puede ser una advertencia a Shadow, les deseo éxitos - Se despide El Dios dragón, el cual, rápidamente se reúne con los dos guardianes

 **Con los elegidos: Cerca del límite de las dimensiones**

 _Desconozco donde hemos sido enviados, ahora nos encontramos en una gran plataforma flotante hecha totalmente de una extraña piedra pulida… y protegido por un gigante domo negro, aún así, la luz puede ingresar al lugar casi sin resistencia alguna. E_ _mber se encuentra a mi izquierda, junto a Dawild y Starlight a mi derecha… me alegra que ella viniera, así ambos podemos entrenar_

— Espero que su viaje haya sido muy placentero, pero no creo que ustedes estén aquí para charlar, su dimensión los necesita y por eso tendrán un entrenamiento especial para cada uno - Explica Herot, un dragón de dos metros de escamas azul-moradas, presenta espinas en forma de hoja que van desde su cabeza hasta su cola. Sus ojos son de un color dorado y es el líder de los guardianes

— No solo ustedes entrenarán para luchar contra Shadow, un guardián corrompido por su codicia. Ahora que han conocido al Dios Dragón, saben gran parte de los secretos de los seis universos, por eso, Blake de la dimensión dos y Walter de la dimensión cinco los ayudarán en esta lucha - Agrega Fire, un dragón de un metro noventa, con escamas de color naranja

— Es un gusto conocer gente nueva - Dice Walter, mientras camina hasta quedar junto a Starlight, al igual que Blake…

— Oye Herot, yo ya tuve este entrenamiento ¿Es necesario volverlo hacer? - Pregunta Blake, con voz preocupada

— Aunque ya sabemos que entrenaste Blake, tu fuerza mágica sigue siendo baja como para sobrevivir a la lucha contra un guardián, tu última batalla la ganaste por pura suerte - Menciona Herot, mientras vuelve a ver el resto

— No lo entiendo ¿Esto es un entrenamiento… pero por qué ustedes no lo harán igual? - pregunté confundido, con un tono de voz nerviosa

— No solo recibirán un entrenamiento Alexader, toma en cuenta que lucharas con tus amigos y es necesario que los conozcas o podría haber problemas en el combate real… si no sabes lo que planea hacer tu compañero, no puedes ayudarlo. Todos ustedes convivirán por dos semanas galácticas estándar en este lugar - menciona Herot, con voz fuerte y directa

 _Un día galáctico debe ser mayor al tiempo en un planeta es obvio que no estamos en un lugar físico… me preocupa que no exista hielo o un lugar frío en este lugar para recuperarme al final de los entrenamientos, espero que no sean tan extremos como los de Ember hace tres semanas… ese día quería morir_

— ¿Cuando comenzamos a entrenar? - Pregunta Ember, mientras Walter la mira con sorpresa

— Me dijiste que no vendrías Ember - Expresa el humano, con una mirada molesta…

— ¿Ah? jamás te había visto en mi vida… sea lo que sea - Le responde la dragona al medio humano, con una mirada seria

— Walter, ella pertenece a la dimensión cuatro, la Ember que conoces sigue en tu dimensión - Aclara Fire, con una sonrisa tranquila

— Eso explica porqué es tan amable… me alegra que no viniera - Comenta Walter, con menos preocupación por la respuesta del guardián

— Los entrenamientos comenzarán mañana a primera hora, por ahora pueden ir a sus habitaciones, designadas por el símbolo de su elemento en el pecho, para los ponys sus símbolos se encuentran en su vientre - Dice Herot, con voz autoritaria y directa.

 _Volví a ver mi pecho… extrañamente tengo un símbolo de un copo de nieve, de reojo pude ver que Ember tiene un símbolo de una llama en su pecho, supongo que debe ser por nuestros elementos… eso fue lo que dijo Fire_

 _Herot y Fire nos envían a descansar a nuestras habitaciones… aunque sea un extraña plataforma cuadrada es como un crucero lujoso._

— Oye dragón, ven un segundo para acá - Menciona Walter, el cual, está junto a Blake…

— Ah… voy - Mencioné con voz insegura

— " _Ten cuidado_ " - Me advierte Ember, mientras camina hacia las habitaciones

 _Camine hacia Walter y Blake, solamente conozco al Alicornio verde parcialmente… dudo que sean malos, ya que fueron llamados por el mismo Dios dragón… a menos que sea alguien malo y quiera causar daño_

— Venga, no tengas miedo, Herot me dijo que tu antes fuiste humano, al igual que el estúpido pony al lado mío… - Comenta Walter, sin la intención de ofender

— Oye… eso duele, nunca quise ser pony, fue un sacrificio que tuve que hacer - Bufa el Alicornio verde, con voz tranquila

— Ow… ¿Vas a llorar? Que feo - Agrega el humano, el cual, porta una M16 en su espalda

— Pero espera, si Alexander fue humano y es un dragón y yo era humano y ahora soy un pony ¿Tú que eres Walter? - Pregunta Blake, sin dejar de observar al bípedo

— Bueno… es una historia un poco compleja, pero dicen que soy un medio humano - Responde Walter, un poco dudoso

— Medio humano ¿y el resto? - Pregunté un poco más seguro

— Bueno mitad dragón - _se sube la camisa_ \- Esta gema es mi vida… literalmente, además me permite transformarme en dragón - Explica el humano, el cual, vuelve a bajarse la camina

— Walter, Blake y Alexander, les sugiero que vayan a sus habitaciones, cada uno compartirá la habitación con la especie que pertenece, Walter serás tomado como dragón… ya que no manejamos humanos - Explica Herot, con una expresión tensa y muy preocupada… al no saber sobre su futuro

— Creo que los veré más tarde, iré con los ponys… ya ustedes entienden - Comenta Blake, el cual, camina hacia las habitaciones

— Creo que debemos hacer lo mismo, no quiero pelear con un guardián antes de tiempo - Aclaré con voz nerviosa, mientras camino hacia las habitaciones

— " _Bueno… supongo que tienes razón_ " - Murmura Walter, mientras sigue al dragón helado

 **Varios minutos más tarde: Habitación designada a Ponys**

Un gran silencio se forma entre Dawild y Starlight debido a la presencia de Blake, al ser un desconocido… una conversación resulta ser más incómodo de lo normal

Por ahora los tres ponys se encuentran en una habitación de paredes de color azul, únicamente adornada con tres camas y al fondo lo que sería la puerta al baño, lo malo es que existe poco entretenimiento…

— Ah… Starlight ¿Cómo te sientes? - Pregunta Dawild, el cual, intenta entablar una conversación, con el fin de evitar el incómodo silencio

— Tal vez algo ansiosa Dawild… hablamos de un entrenamiento personal a cada uno de nosotros ¿Qué tal si no tengo la fuerza suficiente o si no soy lo que esperaban los guardianes! - Exclama Starlight, en un cuadro de pánico

— No deberías preocuparte tanto… los entrenamientos solo se centran en fortaleza mental y física, yo no soy bueno en magia pero aún así me entrenaron - Comenta Blake, el cual, observa tranquilamente el techo

— Mirame… yo soy un pegaso, debería estar peor que tu Starlight, no te preocupes, puedes hacerlo, sé que lo lograras - Le dice Dawild, el cual, apoya a la unicornio rosa

— Creo que tienes razón… tal vez solo estoy un poco ansiosa - Menciona la unicornio rosa, un poco mejor por las palabras de Dawild

Por sorpresa Starlight le da un rápido abrazo a Dawild en señal de agradecimiento, mientras tanto Blake observa con mucha curiosidad… sin tener que interferir

— Gracias Dawild… aprecio tu apoyo y palabras… eres muy amable… iré a refrescarme un poco - Menciona la unicornio rosa, mientras le da un beso en la mejilla al pegaso, para luego retirarse hacia el baño, dejando desconcertado al profesor de magia

— Ustedes dos ignoren que yo estoy aquí, solo sigan haciendo lo que están haciendo - Expresa el Alicornio verde con melena amarilla, mientras Dawild se golpea su rostro con su casco

 **Con Ember, Alexander y Walter:**

 _Al parecer nos han separado de Dawild, Starlight y Blake ya que son ponys… no sé si sea algo importante, pero los guardianes son los que saben la razón. Ember está un poco incómoda por la presencia de Walter… él es un tipo misterioso y da mala leche, pero no creo que sea malo_

— Genial, una habitación con camas, hace años que no dormía en una - Comenta el humano, mientras coloca una pesada mochila en una de las camas, mientras retira de su espalda la M16, de reojo veo que tiene una pistola en su pantalón...

— " _Qué bien… lo que faltaba, abandonar mi nido por esto_ " - Bufa Ember con voz decepcionada… ya que nunca ha dormido en camas

— Esto no está tan mal - Dije mientras me subo a una de las camas

— Creo que no estás disfrutando tu venida a este lugar, no debes ver lo malo Ember, puedes pasarlo bien si lo intentas un poco - Comenta el humano, aún sabiendo que esa dragona no lo conoce

— - _incómoda_ \- Ah sí… claro, " _lo intentaré_ " - Murmura Ember entre dientes

 _Me recosté en la cama mientras Walter observa con tranquilidad, este se acerca con cuidado, no me agrada que siempre esté cargando un rifle en su espalda, pero supongo que su dimensión no debe ser nada segura… debió ocurrir una catástrofe_

— ¿Acaso eres un cachorro para mostrar tu vientre? - Expresa Walter, mientras la dragona celeste evita mirar al dragón helado

— No, pero es relajante ver las estrellas… jamás pensé que todo se torciera de esta manera de un día para otro - Dije con voz neutral, mientras observo el espacio

— Es claro que ambos hemos vivido situaciones totalmente opuestas… me será algo difícil aceptar que mi vida fue una completa mentira, siempre creí que todo ocurrió por nuestras acciones, pero la verdad es que no fue así - Explica Walter, el cual, levanta un poco de curiosidad en Ember

— ¿Qué quieres decir? - Le pregunta Ember, mientras Alexander se gira para poder charlar tranquilamente sin tener que avergonzar a la dragona

— Creo que esto es algo que debemos charlar todos juntos… encontrar un punto donde las historias de Blake, Alexander y yo cruzan situaciones similares… por ahora lo mejor es que nos concentremos en pasar los entrenamientos - Comenta el humano, mientras regresa a su cama

 _Nuestra habitación es algo amplia, únicamente hay tres camas separadas por dos metros, al fondo se encuentra la puerta del baño… será un esfuerzo por no aburrirnos aquí adentro, no hay nada con que jugar… ni siquiera un libro para poder leer y pasar el tiempo_

 **Por otro lado, Con los guardianes:**

Herot, Fire, Shapira y Neytirix junto con el Dios dragón, están planeando el entrenamiento de mañana… el cual, será extremadamente pesado por el poco tiempo que tienen antes de la llegada de Shadow

— Shapira, tu entrenaras a las dos únicas chicas que tenemos… Ember y Starlight, mientras Fire entrenará a Dawild, Neytirix entrenará al medio humano, Herot te encargarás de Blake y yo personalmente entrenaré a Alexander - Explica el Dios Dragón, el cual, sorprende a todos por la decisión

— Señor ¿Está seguro que desea entrenar al dragón helado? - Pregunta Herot, muy sorprendido

— No os preocupéis… sé muy bien lo que hago, ese dragón puede ser la diferencia que tal vez les ayude en la batalla - Responde el dragón verde amarillento

— Pero es nuestro deber entrenarlos… sabemos lo que sucedió con el resto - Aclara Fire, con voz preocupada, ya que desconoce lo que el Dios dragón le puede hacer a Alexander

— Supongo que habéis olvidado que les dije que ayudaría… no deben temer… convivir con mi persona no es malo, a veces ser el Dios dragón es aburrido ya que pasas mucho tiempo solo creando y dibujando el espacio - Menciona el dragón verde amarillento, con voz tranquila

— ¿Entonces siempre haremos esos juegos antes de la batalla real? - Pregunta Shapira, con gran duda

— Así es y tal vez si les entreguemos algo, después de todos son mortales - Dice el Dios dragón, mientras su garra se rodea de un aura dorada…

Con gran impresión, entre las garras del poderoso dragón, aparecen dos esferas translúcidas, mientras en su centro flota un símbolo similar aún reloj de arena, ambas dan un brillo dorado y emanan pequeños rayos grises y rojos

— Estas las llamo las piedras arcoiris o joyas estelares, te permiten pedir un deseo, quien gane el torneo de equipos podrá tener una al igual que el combate individual - Explica el dragón, mientras le entrega las esferas a Herot…

— ¿Está seguro de ese premio?... Es mucho - Comenta Neyritix, mientras observa la esfera brillante

— No se preocupen, si alguno de ustedes intenta usar la piedra, serán destruidos y si el deseo resulta ser con ideas muy egoístas o con fines malvados, la roca no lo concederá, ahora lo mejor es que todos ustedes vayan a descansar, mañana será un largo día - Les dice el poderoso dragón, con una mirada tranquila.

 **Continuará:**

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, si gustas dejar un comentario sería magnífico. Si tienes alguna duda o sugerencia puedes escribirme un mensaje privado, siempre estoy activo y dispuesto a leer sus mensajes.

¡Oye si ves un error y deseas ayudar puedes enviarme un MP con el párrafo para su corrección!

 **Próximo capítulo: Entrenamiento Celestial**

 _Con la recompensa que el Dios dragón planea darnos ¡Podría traer a Michael de regreso! Pero creo que la lucha por los dos únicos deseos no será fácil… ¿Que desearían ustedes?_

 **Versión del Capitulo 1.1**


	13. Entrenamiento Celestial

**Dark Blessing:**

 _Según los registros, hace más de mil años antes del destierro de la Princesa Luna, existía una división de respuesta táctica de los soldados nocturnos para la protección de los ciudadanos. Portaban una armadura ligera de cota de escamas y llevaban un arco encantado con flechas mágicas, estos soldados eran imparables y pocos les ofrecían resistencia debido a sus grandes habilidades. Con el destierro de la princesa, la división se diluyó… y lentamente dejó de existir. Fue tomada por el lugar de los soldados solares de la Princesa Celestia._

 **Capítulo Xll: Entrenamiento Celestial.**

 _Estoy muy emocionado por comenzar los entrenamientos, Shapira nuestra guardiana nos ha pedido que nos levantemos temprano, ya que nos darán las instrucciones de quiénes serán nuestros entrenadores… en el desayuno, por cierto… ¿Qué comeremos?_

 _Por ahora todos nos encontramos en un comedor, sentados cerca de una mesa de manera, donde hay seis bandejas de plata, con una cubierta del mismo material… existe un ambiente tenso por la presencia de Blake y Walter, más que todo por el humano, es bastante raro… por otro lado, todas las habitaciones son mágicas y pensadas por algún guardián… o el mismo Dios dragón..._

— ¿Que basura pony nos darán de comer? - Comenta Walter, mientras se encuentra recostado en la única silla de todo el lugar

— Espero que estén tan emocionados como yo, su primer día de entrenamiento comienza en dos horas - Dice el Dios dragón, sorprendiendo a todos — No es necesario que hagan una reverencia, desde este día pueden tratarme como a uno de ustedes… pero siempre tengan un poco de respeto… Bueno ¿Supongo que querrán saber quienes serán sus tutores? - Pregunta el dragón verde amarillento, con una voz relajada ¿Como apareció así de la nada? Quisiera poder hacer eso

— Oh claro que sí, sería interesante saber - Dije con voz tranquila… no obstante todos se encuentran nerviosos por la presencia del dragón

— Antes de revelar quiénes serán sus entrenadores, pensé mucho en lo que dijiste Ember y creo que tienes toda la razón… no entregarles alguna recompensa por este gran sacrificio es algo inaudito, así que lo resolveremos de esta manera, tal vez si sobreviven esto les sea muy útil… en algún momento de sus vidas - Comenta el Dios dragón, con voz tranquila

 _El Dios dragón con su garra derecha hace aparecer una pequeña orbe de cristal. En su interior hay un símbolo de un reloj de arena que despide una gran cantidad de luz… ¿Que clase de regalo nos quiere dar? Esta orbe despide pequeñas chispas de energía, así como, una luz dorada… creo deducir que Starlight y yo podemos sentir una gran concentración mágica dentro de esa orbe, oh cierto, olvide decirles que soy sensible a la magia_

— Esto es una joya estelar, cumple cualquier deseo que ustedes quieran pedir, pero lamentablemente solo tengo dos y aunque sea el Dios dragón no puedo entregar una a cada uno y crean que si lo quiero hacer… pero para hacerlo un poco más divertido, todos participarán por una de ellas, primero en las batallas de equipos y luego de manera individual… como ya antes sabían - Explica el Dios dragón, el cual, deja sin aliento a todos

¡ _Maldición! Si gano una de esas joyas, podría traer a Michael sin problemas a la cuarta dimensión, debo ganar, se lo prometí al igual que a Chrysalis… pero eso significa que debo luchar con mis amigos y contra Blake… o Walter, espero que me perdonen y entiendan mis razones, pero aún no los conozco, así que no hay problema_

— ¡Increible! - _golpea la mesa con su puño_ \- ¿Usted está muy seguro de esta recompensa? Eso es demasiado - Pregunta Walter, mientras observq con gran sorpresa al poderoso dragón

— Esto es demasiado… ¿Una joya con todo ese poder! Maldición es más fuerte que los elementos de la Armonía y el cofre juntos - Bufa Dawild, con incredulidad, debido al inmenso poder en una piedra, que deja en ridículo todos los artefactos de los ponys

— / _Esta puede ser mi oportunidad… debo ganar esa piedra para tener un futuro con Alexander/ -_ Piensa Ember, con una mirada decidida

— Los desafíos se harán al final de su entrenamiento, espero ver bonitas batallas… y ahora hablaremos de sus entrenadores: Ember y Starlight. Al ser las únicas hembras y al ver que los machos doblan su número, Shapira, la única dragona guardián será su entrenadora. Walter tú entrenamiento será un poco diferente, eres una combinación de dos especies, por lo que Neytirix sabrá que hacer contigo...

Blake irás con tu fan número uno… Herot, te espera con ansias luego de tu última visita hace cinco años. Dawild, Fire fue el que entrenó a Shadow… el único pony en alcanzar el rango de guardián, la pasarás bien con él, aunque puede ser impredecible y tal vez esté algo tenso - Dice el dragón verde amarillento, con una voz relajada

— Ah… y ¿Yo con quien entrenaré? - Pregunté con gran duda

— Oh Alexander, tú entrenaras conmigo, al no estar Shadow, no hay un guardián extra y me gustaría poner mi grano de arena, aunque ya hice todo… pero no tengo problemas con eso - Responde el Dios dragón, con una mirada tranquila

 _Sentí una mirada por parte de todos… creo que jamás se esperaron que el mismo Dios dragón sea quien me enseñe técnicas de lucha y la verdad yo tampoco… ¿Por qué él hace algo así? Bueno… es el más poderoso y sabio… puede hacer lo que guste_

— Dios Dragón… ¿No hay una clara desigualdad en que tú entrenes al dragón de hielo? - Pregunta Dawild, el cual, mira al dragón de escamas verdes

— ¿Tienes miedo pegaso? - Pregunta Walter, el cual, de inmediato interfiere en la conversación, mientras se cruza de brazos

— Claro que no… solo decía, hablamos que el Dios dragón será el que va a entrenar a Alexander… siento que recibirá un mejor entrenamiento que todos los demás - Intenta explicar Dawild, mientras el humano lo observa con seriedad

— Pegaso y si fuera Starlight la que sea entrenada por el Dios dragón ¿Habría algún problema? - Le pregunta el medio humano, sin siquiera moverse de su posición

— Suficiente con ustedes dos. Todos recibirán un entrenamiento basado en sus habilidades y resistencia. Dudo que un pony quiera recibir un entrenamiento de un dragón ¿O si? Si es así puedo rotar a vuestros entrenadores… así veremos como se desarrolla todo - Pregunta el dios dragón, con el ceño fruncido por la discusión de Dawild y Walter

— " _No, no… déjalo así como está, no debí haber dicho nada_ " - Murmura el pegaso verde turquesa, mientras es observado por todos en silencio

— Entonces todo seguirá igual. Su entrenamiento es personal, queda totalmente prohibido que alguno de ustedes revele información de como fueron entrenados a otros mortales, a excepción de ustedes mismos o su linaje, ahora disfruten su desayuno, pronto deberán iniciar - Aclara el Dios dragón, el cual, se retira del comedor mágico

 _Al momento en que el Dios dragón se retira… Dawild vuelve a mirar con gran enojo al humano, este ni siquiera se preocupa y continua echado en su silla mientras juega con su M16 en sus manos… maldición, esto será un problema y pronto algo saldrá mal_

— ¿Cuál es tu problema! - Le pregunta Dawild al humano, el cual, lo vuelve a mirar con molestia

— Eso debería preguntar yo a ti pegaso - Comenta Walter, este rápidamente desvía su mirada

— Dawild, tranquilo… solo intenta provocarte - Advierte Starlight, muy molesta por la actitud del medio humano

 _Con gran sorpresa, Walter se levanta y le apunta al pegaso con su M16, sin pensarlo dos veces, Blake y yo interferimos para evitar una desgracia ¿Que le ha sucedido a Walter en su dimensión? Sin mucha dificultad, logré quitarle el arma de fuego de sus manos y se la dí al Alicornio verde, este la toma con su magia… mientras Ember observa con nerviosismo la situación, nadie sabe lo que sucede pero mi reacción preocupa a la dragona celeste_

— ¡Argh! sueltenme par de idiotas ¿Piensan que lo voy a matar? Acaso no ven que el pegaso es un tipo muy conservador - Exclama Walter, mientras yo lo mantengo sujeto al tener apoyado una garra sobre su pecho

— Maldición amigo, tienes un serio problema con los ponys, no son malos como tu lo piensas - Bufa Blake, mientras le quita el cargador al arma con su magia

— Yo no soy conservador, solo me pareció un poco desigual que el dragón de hielo tenga un entrenamiento personal con el Dios dragón… como dije anteriormente, siento que recibirá un mejor entrenamiento - Expresa Dawild, el cual, desconoce el gran peligro en que estuvo expuesto por Walter

— Starlight, Ember, Blake y Walter ¿Ustedes tienen algún problema con la decisión del Dios dragón, no quieren cambiar algo? - Les pregunté con voz neutral, sin dejar de detener al medio humano

— Yo no tengo ningún problema, más bien me parece genial Alexander, tú no has tenido entrenamiento en combate y me alegra que recibas uno como se debe - Responde Ember, la cual, se mantuvo en silencio ante la pelea y la discusión

— Opino lo mismo que Ember… has ayudado mucho e incluso cuando no podías más, le diste parte de tu magia a Twilight para defender Canterlot… creo que lo mereces - Expresa Starlight, con voz tranquila

— Amigo… apenas nos conocimos por algunas horas en la dimensión dos, no me cuentes tu vida y has lo que gustes, prefiero entrenar con Herot que con el Dios Dragón - Dice Blake, el cual, deja el arma en el asiento de Walter

( _Walter es el único que tiene silla en la mesa del comedor… Blake, Starlight y Dawild tienen un cojín. Ember y Alexander solo se sientan ya que son los más altos_ )

— Ya déjeme, solo me molestó el comentario del pegaso… como siempre todo es para los ponys y que el resto se muera de hambre - Bufa el medio humano, mientras Alexander quita su garra

 _Walter nuevamente se sienta y se acomoda en su silla, mientras Blake y yo regresamos a nuestros lugares… el pasado de Walter no debió ser nada lindo si reacciona de una manera tan agresiva por un comentario… además Dawild debe aprender a mantener la boca cerrada, así como sus comentarios pocos constructivos_

— Muy bien creo que ya podemos desayunar… y por la pelea creo que el desayuno ya está un poco ácido - Comenta el Alicornio verde, el cual, con su magia destapa la bandeja… mientras todos se llevan una gran y desagradable sorpresa

— ¿Esto es una maldita broma? - Dice Ember, mientras observa con seriedad el plato de comida

— Yo no lo veo tan mal… - _toca la comida con la cuchara_ \- Creo que me equivoque... - Expresa Starlight, la cual, pierde su sonrisa

— Esto parece un coral muerto y que han aplastado… - Comenta el pegaso verde turquesa, con una mirada seria

— Bueno… es lo que hay, prefiero comer esto que morir de hambre durante todo el día - comenté, mientras intento tomar la cuchara con mi garra

— Esto es una mierda… ¿Qué es esta porquería? Parece cemento - Exclama Walter, mientras toma el plato con una masa gris y prueba una cucharada

— Esta vez apoyo al humano - Dice Ember, la cual, toma la cuchara sin dificultad… no así Alexander

¡ _Arg! Genial, no puedo tomar la puta cuchara, Starlight y Blake tienen magia, Dawild solo introduce su cabeza en el plato… y Ember lo hace ver fácil con sus garras… me preocupa que la comida no tenga olor ni color, parece que no será algo bueno_

— Como lo pensé, su sabor es igual que su color… creo que la cuchara sabe mejor - menciona Walter, mientras hace lo posible por comerse el desayuno sin devolverlo...

Un crujido metálico llama la atención de todos y al momento en que miran al dragón helado… parte de su cuchara ha desaparecido, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Ember… ya que ella también lo había estado pensado

— Humm… la verdad que sí, la cuchara tiene más sabor... Walter - Dije un poco avergonzado…

— Genial… alimentados como cerdos, mientras entrenamos para morir, espero al menos que me dejen usar mi equipo, lo robé hace poco y Ember tú me ayudaste… bueno no tú exactamente, si no tu doble, ya sabes - Comenta el humano, el cual, vuelve a comer la extraña masa gris… aunque se le dificulta masticarla o tragarla

 **Unas horas más tarde:**

 _Fue bastante complicado desayunar… la pasta gris, resultó más difícil de tragar que el plato de comida o la cuchara, Ember entenderá al igual que todos… los tres ponys también sufrieron un poco, pero no tanto como Walter en poder comer..._

— Muy bien, sus entrenadores los esperan en una habitación especial, para iniciar su entrenamiento… sigan las instrucciones en el suelo y podrán llegar, Alexander, tú me seguirás para ir a entrenar… no tenemos tiempo, así que suerte y espero un esfuerzo por parte de todos - Aclara el Dios dragón, mientras Alexander lo sigue a una distancia prudente

— Suerte a todos, Ember espero volver a verte - Comenta el dragón celeste, mientras los demás siguen las líneas de colores en el suelo rocoso…

 _Seguí al Dios dragón por al menos dos minutos, hasta llegar a una amplia habitación con diferentes tipos de climas para luchar… algo así como un control climatológico ¿O esto es un gimnasio? El dragón verde se detiene y se gira para verme directamente a los ojos… esto es muy intenso y algo raro_

— Antes de iniciar Alexander, quisiera preguntarte ¿Qué piensas de ti mismo? - Pregunta el dragón verde amarillo, con voz tranquila

— Sobre mi… pues no mucho que comentar, me gusta ser un dragón - Respondí con calma, mientras me siento en el suelo, al igual que el escamado verde

— Te pregunto por lo que sucedió contigo, Ember y Rose el día de ayer... jamás pensé que tuvieras una vida con más de dos parejas - Aclara el Dios dragón, lo que confunde al dragón helado

— - _incómodo_ \- Entiendo que seas el dios dragón y todo… pero creo que lo sucedido con Ember y yo debería ser un poco más privado - Comenté con voz nerviosa e incómoda por el tipo de conversación

— Humm… creo que no recuerdas lo sucedido y creo saber la razón... déjame ayudarte un poco, tienes un hechizo en tu mente y accidentalmente alguien te aplicó - Murmura el Dios dragón, mientras su garra se rodea de un aura verde amarillenta y toca la cabeza del dragón helado.

 _Pocas veces ayudo a mortales con sus problemas personales, pero este dragón necesito que tenga su mente sana y libre de hechizos. Lo que Ember le hizo el día de ayer no fue lo mejor y me preocupa que esto se salga de control si Alexander mantiene esa magia del cetro en su cuerpo… tal vez no soporte el esfuerzo mágico de los entrenamientos… A los pocos segundos de aplicar mi hechizo... pude sentir una gran inquietud por lo que desistí en continuar… no es necesario que lo recuerde completamente todo_

— Yo… no puedo creerlo... ¡Ella me engañó! - Exclamé, con voz molesta… y una expresión algo enojada

— Dudo que quisiera engañarte, más bien creo que tu solo te engañaste con lo que sucedió - Responde el Dios dragón, con un tono de voz que calma un poco al dragón de fuego frío

— Pero… ¡Ella me obligó a hacer un huevo, con otra dragona! - Me quejé, con un tono de voz irritada

— Alexander, tu fuiste el que permitió que esa dragona se quedara en tu cueva ¿Crees que una dragona ninfómana no aprovecharía una oportunidad para extorsionar a Ember? - Le pregunta el dragón verde amarillo, el cual, ahora le hace de Psiquiatra

— No entiendes… sé que Rose tenía problemas, pero Ember fue la que me engañó para darle un huevo a Rose… yo pude haber hecho alguna otra cosa, no darle un huevo - Bufé mientras un poco de vapor sale de mi nariz

— - _con duda_ \- ¿Conoces el código de los dragones? Según lo que sucedió en la cumbre del dragón, Rose debía ser recompensada por ti al haberse arriesgado en la lava… y parece que lo que estaba pidiendo, no era muy accesible ni para ti, ni para Ember - Explica el escamado verde amarillento, muy al pendiente de lo sucedido, así mismo, recuerda el beso de Rose

— Yo… aún no me se el código de los dragones… - Expresé con voz baja e incómoda

— Ember te quiere Alexander… puede que tal vez no fuera la mejor decisión que tomó, pero me alegra que ahora sepas la verdad, lo mejor para ti es callar y si quieres pelear ve y quejate con Rose, no toleraré si vas a discutir con Ember en la estancia de este lugar - Advierte el dragón verde amarillento, el cual, defiende a la dragona celeste

— No no, está bien… tienes razón… siempre quise que Ember se llevara bien con Rose, pero veo que siempre estuvo buscando la oportunidad para engañarme y caí en su juego - Dije con voz triste… siempre creí que esa dragona tendría un futuro mejor pero me equivoque.

 _El Dios Dragón tiene razón… Si Ember pensó esta solución, debió ser extorsionada por Rose, algo debió decirle y al yo no conocer totalmente el código de los dragones es un problema, debo leerlo aunque me tome años… no puedo seguir así y que me engañen a cada rato_

— Muy bien, entonces dejemos las charlas e iniciemos tu entrenamiento. Para un dragón helado, existen muchas maneras de entrenarlos y como lo predije eres un buen partido tanto como para los guardianes como para tu universo, has mejorado más de lo que creí y ahora necesito que tengas mucha fortaleza física - Explica el Dios dragón, mientras se levanta y camina alrededor de mi

— No estas exagerando un poco… solo soy un dragón que fue un humano… no puedo ser tan importante para un universo - Dije con incredulidad, sin perder de vista al poderoso dragón

— Puede que aún no lo entiendas Alexander, de los seis universos que existen eres el único dragón de hielo que ha logrado sobrevivir las guerras, son tiempos difíciles y el fin está más próximo de lo que crees. Shadow no es una mente tonta, ha logrado burlar a mis mejores guardianes y protectores, por eso he venido personalmente a solucionar este problema de raíz, pronto sabrás toda la verdad - Explica el Dios dragón, con un tono muy serio

— Si es tan poderoso ¿No debe usted destruirlo? Lo digo porque si perdemos… serán destruidos los seis universos - Pregunté con un tono de voz molesto…

— Oh claro que sí, pero si interfiero estaré ocasionando un registro y prefiero evitar el papeleo… no lo entenderías, cada acción que yo tomo, causa cambios en todos los mundos y los más cercanos a las fronteras, prefiero no hacerlo… y así es como quiero iniciar… ¡Haz cien kilómetros volando, veinte corriendo, diez caminando, además realiza diez cortes triples y dos golpes de garra contra los maniquíes! - Le grita el poderoso dragón verde amarillento, alarmando a Alexander, este sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a volar

— ¡Maldición esto va en serio! - Exclamé, mientras vuelo de inmediato alrededor de los cuatro biomas

 **Por otro lado con Dawild:**

El pegaso verde turquesa ya se ha reunido con Fire, en una habitación idéntica en la que se encuentra Alexander, con la única diferencia que esta es levemente más pequeña y con menos accesorios, ya que es usada para entrenar ponys y no dragones que podrían ser los futuros guardianes… o en este caso solo para un entrenamiento general

— Dawild Abseen, el profesor de la universidad de Canterlot de la dimensión cuatro ¿Quién diría que ahora te encuentras conmigo? Para un entrenamiento sin igual con el fin de poder detener la gran guerra de los diez mil mundos, que podría acabar con todos - Expresa Fire, mientras porta en su garra una tabla con anotaciones y sugerencias

— Es algo confuso como he logrado llegar hasta aquí, fui llamado para restaurar la magia de un portal y ahora me encuentro fuera del universo… para luchar contra un gran peligro que puede matar a todo lo que amo - Comenta el pegaso, un poco nervioso ya que es su primera vez en un mundo totalmente mágico

— Ajá… guarda tus palabras para ti, no me interesa saber nada de tu vida ¿Es verdad que conoces la magia? Espero que sea así, pocos pegasos conocen que pueden usar magia sin la necesidad de usar un cuerno… pero es algo difícil y solo uno lo logró - Pregunta el dragón anaranjado, sin mirar al pegaso verde turquesa

— - _Incómodo_ \- Ah… sí, sé todo tipo de magia… sanación, ataque, defensa, en estados, de teletransporte, de fusión - _es interrumpido_ -

— Claro me alegro por ti… pero solo responde si y no ¿Escuchaste lo que dije anteriormente? No necesito saber de tu vida, en cuanto lo demás sería más fácil transformarte en Alicornio como lo que se le hizo a Blake, ya que no tienes una manera fácil de canalizar tu energía, pero no puedo hacer eso sin recurrir a una falta grave - Piensa Fire, el cual, baja su mirada hacia el pegaso, el cual, mira al dragón con una expresión seria

— Yo ah… creo que no es necesario hacerlo - _vuelve a ser interrumpido_ -

— ¿No sabes cuándo mantener tu boca cerrada o sí? Bien niño alado, veo que estás muy ansioso por comenzar, así que mi primera orden del día es que hagas: doscientas cincuenta lagartijas con tus alas, luego deberás darle al menos diez vueltas a este lugar mágico y correr solo cinco kilómetros - Le pide el dragón anaranjado al pegaso, donde su boca cae al suelo por los desafíos

— ¿Esto es una broma? - Exclama Dawild, con una mirada frustrada

— Jajaja… es lo mismo que dijo Blake y Shadow cuando comenzó todo esto… lamentablemente para ti, no es una broma, yo que tu comienzo ahora o llegarás tarde al almuerzo - Advierte Fire, el cual, observa en su tabla de anotaciones, este puede ver todo lo que necesita…

 **Al mismo tiempo con Starlight y Ember:**

Ember y Starlight se encuentran al frente de Shapira, que al igual que Fire tiene entre sus garras una tabla de anotaciones pero con dos hojas mágicas. El ambiente en que se encuentran es mucho más grande que el de Alexander y Dawild… Ember y Starlight se encuentran muy nerviosas y ansiosas por comenzar

— Muy bien… Ember al parecer eres una dragona de fuego común, cerca de pasar por tu primer calor real eso es bueno, además recibiste bastante entrenamiento de lucha y combate de tu padre… aunque lo segundo no es importante, por otro lado, Starlight, tu esclavizaste un pueblo y los privastes de sus Cutie Marks, casi destruyes a las elementos al viajar al pasado y evitar que se conozcan, además tu magia es rotundamente superior a la de Twilight - Describe Shapira, con una expresión tranquila en su rostro

— Creo que sabes demasiado de mí, eso me preocupa… y mucho - Comenta Starlight, con una mirada tensa y nerviosa

— ¿Tiene algo de importancia ser un dragón de fuego común o fuego mágico para ti? - pregunta Ember con una mirada muy molesta por el comentario

— Ahh no, pero viendo que te molestaste será mejor que distribuyas esas emociones para realizar lo siguiente: Necesito que realices cien kilómetros volando, diez caminando e intenta derretir esa placa de tungsteno en el ambiente helado. Starlight, tu harás: Diez kilómetros corriendo y realiza al menos doscientos cincuenta hechizos diferentes en el blanco, ubicado en el centro de los cuatro ambientes - Le dice Shapira a ambas chicas…

— ¿Es una broma de tu parte Shapira? - Pregunta Ember, la cual, se cruza de manos por tan duros desafíos

— Tengo cara de estar bromeando, haganlo si desean llegar al almuerzo par de llorones… el tiempo es oro y este es su primer día de entrenamiento, si no les gusta pueden irse - Comenta Shapira, la cual se sienta con el fin de observar.

 **Varias horas más tarde: 12:30 pm Horario Equestriano**

 _Con gran cansancio en cada uno de mis músculos, por fin logré llegar al comedor del plano mágico, no pude terminar todos los desafíos que el Dios dragón me pidió y debo continuarlos después del almuerzo… que emoción_

 _Al ingresar a los aposentos del comedor, pude ver a Blake y a Walter literalmente acostados en sus lugares… mi mente está agotada y prefiero no preocuparme por lo demás..._

— Es bueno que sigas con vida...- Dice Blake, con una bolsa de hielo en su cuerno mientras lo sujeta con su casco derecho…

— Ahora mi corazón duele… me obligaron a mantener por horas la forma de dragón y es complicado cuando no estás concentrado o si no estás acostumbrado - Expresa Walter, el cual, tiene su mano derecha presionando la gema debajo de su camisa

— ¿Ustedes pudieron terminar sus entrenamientos? - Pregunté mientras me siento en el suelo, para apoyar la cabeza en la mesa

— Claro que no… apenas hice la mitad o un poco menos - Responde Blake y Walter al unísono

— Me debes una soda Blake - Agrega Walter, con una mirada adolorida

 _Aunque en el comedor no haya personal, siempre que llegamos a desayunar o almorzar, ya las bandejas de comida se encuentran servidas y tapadas. Luego de algunos minutos de llegar pude ver entrar a Ember junto con Starlight… ambas con una expresión de agotamiento. Dawild es el último en llegar y tarda al menos cinco minutos… creo que tampoco le fue bien_

— Ahora adoro los entrenamientos con mi padre… quien lo diría - Comenta Ember, mientras masajea su muñeca para reducir el dolor

— Jamás había lanzado más de cien hechizos… y mi cuerno arde - Expresa Starlight, muy agotada tanto física como mágicamente

— Nunca creí tener un entrenamiento de este tipo… esto es como una tortura - Se queja Dawild, mientras agita su ala suavemente, con la intensión de disminuir su dolor y ardor

— Se pondrá peor… al menos esta vez no fue tan difícil como mi última visita… - Dice Blake, mientras se quita la bolsa de hielo en su cuerno y se la entrega a Starlight, la cual, la acepta sin problemas

— Gracias Blake te lo agradezco… en serio lo necesitaba... - Le dice la unicornio rosa, mientras coloca la bolsa de hielo en su cuerno con su casco

— No hay problema, entiendo por lo que están pasando y no será nada fácil - Advierte el Alicornio verde, con una expresión tranquila

 _Me levanté y caminé hacia Ember para sentarme junto a ella, quisiera que se sentara al lado mío y no al frente… espero que le este yendo bien. Con lo que el Dios dragón me dijo, prefiero no confrontarla y mantener todo hasta que ella quiera, sé que ahora soy padre de un huevo… espero que Rose haga lo posible para que viva… no pretendo ayudarla ya que ella me engañó… aún si es mi propio huevo, se que suena mal… ya escucho algo así 'Uy alexander serás el peor padre ya que no te importa tu propio hijo'… espero que algún día Rose me diga y así ayudarla con algo ¿Joder soy yo o me estoy contradiciendo?_

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto algo dolida - Dije con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras me siento junto a la dragona celeste

— Solo es un malestar general… jamás había entrenado tanto con mis garras ni escupido fuego por un largo tiempo - Responde Ember, mientras le sonríe al dragón helado

— No digo esto muy seguido ya que es muy cursi y odio todo lo que veo... Alexander y Ember ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja… ahora que los veo muy de cerca… pero manténganse alejados de mi dimensión… ustedes causan muchos problemas - Bufa Walter, donde su dolor en su gema ha disminuido levemente

— ¿Podemos comer ya? Si nos vuelven a dar piedras molidas, necesitaremos todo el tiempo posible - Advierte Dawild, un poco frustrado por lo sucedido en su entrenamiento

— Yo abro primero el mío - Aclaré, mientras tomo la bandeja de mi comida… al otro lado para poder estar junto a Ember

 _Al abrir la bandeja, esta vez no había una masa sin color ni sabor u olor… si no, un plato mediano con arroz, frijoles y un pedazo de lo que debería ser cerdo… Con un vaso de jugo de limón... A Ember y Walter también fue similar al mío. Para Dawild, Starlight y Blake, es un plato con arroz, frijoles y una gran cantidad de ensalada, con un juego de manzana… extraño las gemas, pero supongo que nos darán comida balanceada… pensaba que un dragón solo comía carne..._

— Creo que el cocinero no sabe hacer desayunos si no almuerzos - Menciona Walter, con una gran sonrisa

— ¿Qué son esas cosas blancas y negras? - Pregunta Ember, mientras Alexander toma su cuchara… esta vez sin problemas

— Es arroz y frijoles Ember, pruébalo… tal vez te guste - Dije con una sonrisa tranquila

— Humm… bien, jamás he comido otra cosa que no sea carne o gemas - Responde Ember, levemente insegura de comer la cosa blanca

— Creo que deberían comer… no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos - Advierte Dawild, el cual, da un pequeño bocado a la comida

— Ah, normalmente son treinta minutos y una hora de entrenamiento ligero, pero Dawild tiene razón, tenemos poco tiempo para entrenar y creo que por eso se debe estos entrenamiento tan pesados - Explica brevemente el Alicornio verde, el cual, come una cucharada de su plato

— Lo mejor es comer rápido pero seguro… así se descansa el tiempo que nos sobra, es claro que debemos seguir entrenando una vez que terminemos de almorzar - Menciona Walter, el cual, come rápido pero de manera tranquila

— Hagan lo que dice Walter… tiene un poco de razón - Aclara Blake, mientras come con algo más de prisa

— Algo que no tengo claro es ¿Qué beneficios tiene un entrenamiento físico para aumentar el poder mágico o la defensa? - Pregunta Dawild, el cual, toma una pausa antes de volver a comer

 _Mi entrenamiento, es casi totalmente físico, con excepción de usar mis habilidades, éstas si requiere el uso de magia, pero a un bajo nivel. Tengo entendido que todas las prácticas son distintas para cada uno de nosotros, sería genial pedirle a Ember que me enseñe lo que aprendió..._

— Creo que cada entrenamiento se adapta a lo que nosotros necesitamos - Dije con voz tranquila, evitando volver a comerme la cuchara

— Eso explica porqué mi entrenamiento se basa en ataques de mis manos y fuego… ¿De que es el tuyo Alexander? - Le Pregunta Ember, al dragón helado con leve curiosidad, mientras continúa comiendo

— Por ahora de resistencia física… volar, usar mis habilidades en repetidas ocasiones, correr… todo lo que tenga relacionado con caminar debo hacerlo - Respondí con frustración, al recordar los desafíos

— Al menos tú no debes pasar una transformación para ser un dragón… mi pecho ahora duele cada vez que lo hago, nunca me había agotado como un dragón y es terrible si soy un humano y más si tengo una maldita gema que me mantiene con vida - Menciona Walter, con una mirada muy seria

— Lo bueno que si logramos pasar este entrenamiento… podremos ayudar a los seis universos, aunque es extraño que el Dios dragón no trajera a nadie de la dimensión seis, la uno o la tres - Destaca Starlight, la cual, levanta grandes dudas en la decisión del Dios dragón

— Es verdad, yo solo sabía que existían miles de universos, pero ahora sé que no puedo salir del margen de los seis universos que el Dios dragón creó ¿Qué estará sucediendo en el mundo seis, uno o tres? - Se pregunta Blake, el cual, con algunos bocados más termina su almuerzo

— Supongo que lo sabremos más adelante… yo supe que existían más mundos por una explosión de una gema alterada - Comenté vagamente, mientras Ember levanta su mirada al recordar ese terrible momento

— Fue el día más horrible que tuve… pero me alegra que volvieras luego de cuatro meses - Dice Ember, la cual, disfruta su comida aunque hasta ahora come arroz

— Recuerdo ese día… por poco me matas con tu fuego, asustaste mucho a Hope y a Spike - Menciona Blake, el cual, levanta una duda en la unicornio rosa

— ¿Quién es Hope... Blake? - Le pregunta Starlight, la cual, toma con su magia el vaso con jugo.

 _Pude ver una sonrisa tranquila en el Alicornio verde, Walter, Ember e incluso Dawild esperan la respuesta, se llevarán una gran sorpresa… incluso fue difícil para mí asimilar la noticia y eso que fue hace seis meses… aún no me acostumbro pero es la verdad_

— Es mi hijo y el de Twilight - Responde el pegaso… mientras Starlight escupe su jugo

— ¡Tuviste un hijo con Twilight! - Dice la unicornio rosa, muy sorprendida por la respuesta

— Bueno sí un poco… ambos nos queremos y literalmente teníamos mucho en común… llegó el día y pum, ocurrió - Menciona el Alicornio verde, mientras Dawild le entrega una servilleta a Starlight

— ¿Acaso no se sorprendieron? - Bufa Starlight, mientras se limpia su hocico… luego de haber escupido su jugo

— Es la Twilight de la dimensión dos… si ella quiere ser una fábrica de bebés, será su problema… cada quien enfrenta los desafíos de su dimensión y si gustan tener diez mil hijos, puede hacerlo - Dice Walter sin omitir alguna palabra

— Eso deja en evidencia que todos nuestros universos son iguales… pero a la vez diferentes - Comenta Dawild, con voz relajada

— Sería interesante saber si las chicas forjarán una familia a futuro - Menciona Ember, sin tocar algún tema delicado.

 _Luego de terminar de almorzar, tuvimos que regresar con nuestros respectivos guardianes o entrenadores. Esta vez la comida estuvo deliciosa y no fue una masa gris sin sabor… pero eso no preocupa ¿Estaré a la altura de este entrenamiento? Ember al menos ha recibido un poco de práctica por su padre, Starlight sabe usar magia al igual que Blake. Walter es un humano y se defiende con sus armas o usando su gema que lo transforma en un dragón… ¿Qué tengo yo?_

 **Una hora y media más tarde. Con Walter:**

El humano se encuentra entrenando junto al dragón de escamas negras y rayas azules, el cual, tiene entre sus garras una tabla de anotaciones con el fin de poder escribir el progreso del humano con los desafíos… en un plazo de dos horas terrestres.

— Sigue así, una vez que regreses a tu forma humana te sentirás un poco cansado, la gema solo altera tu cuerpo físico, por lo que deberás aprender a volar y a escupir fuego como un dragón, sin mencionar algunos ataques que pronto te ayudaré a entender - Explica el dragón negro rayado, mientras observa de cerca a su alumno

— - _agotado_ \- ¡Argh! Quién diría que luego de sobrevivir a una explosión termonuclear mágica, ahora deba aprender a manejar la transfiguración - Expresa Walter en su forma dragón, con voz muy molesta, mientras golpea con sus garras un maniquí indestructible

— Ningún guardián se esperó esta noticia, pero lo mejor para ti es que sepas controlar tu gema… así te ayudará si sobrevives la batalla, incluso podría decir que a la princesa Ember le podría gustar - Comenta Neytirix, el comentario toma por sorpresa al medio humano, el cual, se distrae por las palabras del guardián y se tropieza con su cola haciéndolo caer al suelo…

— Ember y yo solo somos amigos, no te confundas Neytirix - Comenta Walter, mientras se levanta nuevamente

— Y a mi me llaman el guardián rayado… mejor sigue practicando, te quedan tres horas y no has cumplido ningún desafío - Menciona el guardián de la dimensión cinco

— Es más fácil decirlo cuando tu no tienes que entrenar hasta morir… dime algo… espero que seas sincero ¿Crees que le ganemos a Shadow? - Pregunta Walter, muy concentrado al realizar su prácticas

— Humm Shadow fue entrenado por Fire y al igual que cada guardián tiene un poderoso artefacto divino, cada joya que él logre controlar de nuestros collares lo hará más poderoso, el tiene una y nosotros protegemos el resto… son cinco en total y si tiene todas en sus cascos creará el Hipercubo… en ese punto solo el Dios dragón puede ganar - Explica el dragón, con un tono de voz serio pero transmite preocupación

— - _cansado_ \- ¿Por qué simplemente no le quitaron la joya antes de que se volviera malo? Ustedes son guardianes, todo lo pueden ver ¿Cómo se les pasó esto por alto? - Pregunta Walter, el cual, percibe sangre en sus garras pero continúa entrenando

Neytirix guarda silencio por algunos segundos y desvía su mirada hacia el dragón dorado… El guardián comprende la intención del medio humano… por lo que simplemente da un suspiro y se limita a responder las dudas del dragón dorado

— Ante el ascenso de Herot a líder de los guardianes, existió un rango encargado de vigilar que el corazón de un guardián no se corrompiera, con un poder más alto que el de un guardián pero menor aún protector… ella jamás se entendió con Herot por lo que simplemente partió a vigilar a otros guardianes en mundos alternos a estos, cuando Herot se enteró de las intenciones de Shadow… su poder era demasiado y al momento de interferir fue demasiado tarde. Yo me negué a ayudar debido a que podía poner en peligro a mis universos acargo... la mejor solución que encontró Herot fue destruir de manera parcial la dimensión tres, la tierra de la dimensión dos y desterrar a Shadow al Tártaro con ayuda de Blake, pero como ahora sabes, esto no ha terminado - Explica el dragón negro con rayas azules, el cual, juega con su collar de oro con una gema azul marino en forma de diamante en su centro

— Entiendo… al menos será divertido luchar. Oye si muero y tú sobrevives… Neytirix no seas tan gruñón y vive la vida, yo nunca la disfrute y ahora me arrepiento... - Comenta Walter, el cual, se detiene unos segundos para tomar aire

 **En Equestria, Castillo de Canterlot:**

Luna y Celestia desconocen el duro entrenamiento que ocurre fuera de los seis universos, ambas discuten acaloradamente la situación que les planteó el Dios dragón hace un día en el Bosque White Tail, donde Twilight y sus amigas lamentan en el castillo de la amistad haber abandonado a sus compañeros. Por ahora ambas Alicornios se encuentran en el pasillo que lleva directamente a la sala del trono

— Hermana abandonamos a Ember y Alexander ¡Ellos lucharán a muerte con un guardián y a ti solo te preocupa la seguridad de Canterlot? - Exclama Celestia, con un tono de voz muy molesta

— Alexander y Ember harán un gran sacrificio por el bien común de Equestria, si el Dios dragón está aquí el puede terminar con todo esto con solo mover una garra - Menciona Luna, la cual, no desea pelear con su hermana

— Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo princesa Luna, tal vez la solución que planteas no sea la adecuada para una situación más compleja de lo que creen - Comenta una voz pacífica y al lado de ambas Alicornios aparece el Dios dragón

— ¿Estuviste escuchando nuestra charla todo este tiempo? - Le pregunta Celestia, muy indignada con el poderoso dragón

— Ah… es algo que no puedo evitar, en cuanto a tus palabras Luna, mientras Shadow mantenga en su poder el collar, no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo, ya que destruiría toda su línea del tiempo y todo lo que provocó… haciendo que esta conversación nunca suceda que ocasionaría una paradoja… y al final el colapso de sus líneas temporales - Explica brevemente el Dios dragón, sin revelar mucha información

— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí con nosotros y entrenando a Alexander… además que tan importante son esos collares? - Pregunta Luna, con una mirada molesta… aunque mantiene gran respeto

— Lamentablemente no puedo revelar información de los collares, no sería prudente de mi parte decirles el poder, en cuanto a tu primer pregunta, puedo estar en muchos lados a la vez y nadie notará mi ausencia… pero les recuerdo que ustedes también son culpables de lo que suceda en su mundo y yo asumiré mi responsabilidad en los problemas del Alto Comando del Linaje Divino, espero que puedan resolver sus problema de mortales… un simple juego de niños… - Menciona el poderoso dragón, el cual, se desvanece en el aire sin dejar un rastro…

— Hummm, me preocupa que ese dragón nos esté espiando todo el tiempo - Comenta Luna, la cual, revisa su alrededor

— Es el más poderoso de todos nosotros Luna… él creó literalmente todo lo que vemos y lo mejor que podemos hacer es no confrontarlo o hacerlo enojar… desconocemos su poder y lo que puede hacernos - Advierte Celestia, con un tono de voz seria

— Agh… entonces no debemos correr más riesgos, llama a Shining Armor y dile que necesito que mejore la seguridad lo mejor posible como su último trabajo en el castillo… creo saber como probar las defensas de Canterlot una vez que todo esté listo - Comenta Luna, la cual, se retira del pasillo

— Hermana no puedes ignorar este problema con solo mejorar la seguridad del castillo… - Advierte la Alicornio blanca, con un tono de voz molesta

 **Castillo de la Amistad:**

Hace pocos minutos que Luna subió su astro, la primer noche sin Ember, Alexander, Dawild o Starlight en el castillo de la amistad aunque será muy corta… las chicas han dado sus clases en la Escuela de manera normal, mientras tanto Twilight prepara la carta que enviará al reino de los dragones en algunas días. Todas las chicas ( _Menos Starlight_ ) Junto con Chrysalis charlan tranquilamente del gran problema que enfrentan los seis universos. La cambiante tuvo que regresar a su colmena para proteger a su hija y luego regresó al castillo de la amistad para brindar su ayuda… aunque solo por el dragón helado

— Al menos pronto comenzarán las vacaciones de verano… así tendremos el tiempo para prepararnos para ir al lugar del evento - Comenta Rainbow Dash, muy relajada aún con el gran problema

— Cariño creo que lo más delicado es con la princesa Ember… Nadie más que nosotros sabe su paradero y puede provocar grandes tensiones con los dragones si no saben de su princesa y debe ser extraño que un pony le diga lo sucedido - Explica Rarity con una voz seria y preocupada

— Lo más importante es decir la verdad… espero que el dragón a cargo entienda la situación o si es que cree en el Dios dragón - Murmura Applejack, con voz neutral

— A mi no me preocupa los dragones, incluso pueden tardar meses en saber que Ember desapareció… muchos creen que está con Alexander por lo que tenemos un tiempo para pensar una solución si todo se sale de control - Explica Rarity de manera clara, la cual, ha entendido en gran medida lo delicado del tema

— Su preocupación va mal dirigida… se centran en algo no tan importante, ese dragón dijo que un guardián vendrá a destruirlo todo, eso significa que si todos fallan… estaremos en problemas - Menciona Chrysalis, la cual, se está quedando en el castillo de la amistad, ya que siente gran preocupación por Alexander

— Aún no sabemos la ubicación exacta y Wildfire lleva meses sin responder a nuestros mensajes, al igual que Star Swirl, la magia está funcionando de manera intermitente - Comenta Twilight, la cual, continúa escribiendo la carta

— ¿El mapa no puede ayudarnos en estos momentos? - Pregunta Pinkie pie… donde todas las chicas vuelven a ver la mesa hecha de gemas

— Dudo que la batalla contra Shadow sea un problema de amistad Pinkie, si al menos Wildfire estuviera aquí, él sabría donde buscar o nos daría algunos consejos útiles - Responde Twilight, la cual, da un suspiro y golpea su cara contra la mesa

Chrysalis observa por algunos segundos a la Alicornio lila, mientras sus amigas piensan alguna manera o posible lugar donde se desarrollará la lucha contra el antiguo guardián de la dimensión dos. Derrotado por Blake en su mundo hace cinco años

— ¿Seguras que necesitan a ese Alicornio? Es un tramposo y debe estar obsesionado con su nuevo libro que encontró en la ciudad aquella… - Bufa la cambiante, con un tono de voz neutral

— " _Necesitamos todo el apoyo posible… no importa si Wildfire está ocupado o no"_ \- Murmura Fluttershy, un poco nerviosa por la presencia de la cambiante

— Bien… traeré a ese molesto pony en menos de dos horas, ustedes determinen algún lugar de aparición de ese guardián… así podremos preparar una emboscada si es que ese dragón nos lo permite - Explica la simuladora, la cual, desaparece al ser rodeada de unas llamas verdes

Con gran furia, la puerta principal que lleva al mapa cutie se abre y permite ver a Smolder, mientras un bebé dragón morado va detrás de ella. La dragona anaranjada mantiene una expresión molesta.

— ¿Alguien puede explicarme dónde se encuentra la Princesa Ember? - Pregunta Smolder, la cual, entra por la puerta principal de manera forzada

— Lo siento Twilight, intenté detenerla pero no pude - Se disculpa el dragón morado, un poco agitado y angustiado

— " _La mejor política es siempre la honestidad Twilight… no lo olvides_ " - Comenta Applejack, mientras Smolder espera algunas palabras de su directora

— Smolder… Ember fue llevada aún lugar para entrenar junto con los guardianes, ellos se ofrecieron para luchar contra un peligroso enemigo que nos acecha - Le dice Twilight brevemente, sin embargo, el rostro de la joven dragona muestra una gran molestia

— ¿Quieres que crea que fueron a otro lugar por un dragón mágico? ¿Leíste un cuento de dragones? Si es verdad ¿Quienes fueron con ella? - Vuelve a preguntar la escamada anaranjada, en un intento por entender las razones de su líder

— Fue con Alexander, Starlight, Dawild, Un Alicornio de la dimensión dos y un medio humano de la dimensión cinco, para entrenar por una semana con los guardianes y el mismo Dios dragón - Menciona Spike, el cual, se gana una mirada seria por parte de Smolder…

— Estoy hablando muy en serio ¿Ustedes creen en el Dios dragón? Eso es un mito draconiano - Bufa la escamada, la cual, piensa que las chicas la están engañando

— Cariño, nosotras no ganaríamos nada con mentirte, te estamos diciendo la verdad, incluso fue con ese dragón de hielo que tanto a Ember le agrada ¿No se si lo recuerdas? - Comenta Rarity, un poco nerviosa e incómoda por la discusión

Las palabras de las chicas comienzan a surtir efecto al haber mencionado al dragón helado, la dragona anaranjada comprende la intención de Ember en relacionarse con Alexander... pero no cree mucho en el Dios dragón

— Si gustas puedes venir ahora más tarde al castillo, iremos al lugar de llegada… - Le revela Spike a la joven dragona

— Muy bien… vendré temprano, confió en ustedes y espero que no me estén engañando - Advierte Smolder, la cual, relaja su expresión y se retira del castillo…

 **Fuera de los márgenes de los universos:**

El primer día de entrenamiento ha concluido para todos y ahora el Dios dragón se ha reunido con los cuatro guardianes de las seis dimensiones… mientras Alexander, Ember, Starlight, Dawild y los demás comen su cena antes de irse a descansar.

— ¿Cómo les fueron con sus alumnos? - Pregunta el Dios dragón, con el mismo tono de voz relajante que confunde a todos...

— Ember y Starlight no cumplieron con sus desafíos físicos pero sí tuvieron un gran desempeño…. mañana planeo comenzar la práctica mágica no sin antes deberán completar lo que no terminaron hoy - Explica Shapira, con lo que observó de sus practicantes

— Blake lo hace muy bien, conoce lo que debe hacer y cumplió todos los objetivos sin cuestionar, mañana planeo un entrenamiento en su defensa mágica - Dice Herot, el líder de los guardianes...

— Mmm Dawild… le falta mucho entrenamiento, falló en varios de sus desafíos y solo logró completar el vuelo… mañana tocaré el tema mágico mientras practica su resistencia física - Menciona Fire, un poco molesto al entrenar al pegaso verde turquesa ya que le recuerda a Shadow…

— " _Walter lo hizo muy bien, aunque no completo sus desafíos, jamás desistió y continuó hasta el final, de igual manera mañana seguiré con su entrenamiento poliforme y práctica básica de dragón, antes de iniciar con entrenamiento más rigurosos y movimientos de ataque y defensa draconianos"_ \- Murmura Neytirix, el cual, llama levemente la atención de Herot por la forma en que lo dijo

— Ustedes conocen mi posición, no revelaré lo sucedido con Alexander… su rendimiento no lo diré y ustedes tampoco lo revelarán el día de mañana… sean concientes que ellos son mortales y no seres como nosotros, por lo que pido que les presten atención - Menciona el dragón verde amarillento con voz neutral

— ¿Que quiere que hagamos Dios dragón? - Le pregunta Fire, con gran duda con la táctica de su creador

— _\- ve a Neytirix_ \- Creo que su compañero Neytirix sabe lo que quiero decir ¿puedes decirlo por favor? - Le pide el poderoso dragón, con una expresión muy relajada

— El Dios dragón, quiere que indaguemos si nuestros alumnos no tendrán ningún problema que les aqueja, tanto mental como personal - Responde el guardián de la dimensión cinco.

— No revelaran nada de lo que sus estudiantes digan… a menos que sea algo delicado y que deba ser intervenido… eso sería todo. Pueden ir a descansar para mañana - Expresa el Dios dragón, el cual desaparece sin dejar un solo rastro.

 **Continuará:**

 _¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Lastimosamente hemos llegado al fin de este capítulo. Si gustas puedes dejar un comentario si te agrado la lectura..._

 _Recuerda que si tienes alguna duda o sugerencia, puedes enviarme un MP, normalmente respondo en un plazo de una hora o no… además sus sugerencias pueden ser integras a un capítulo, por lo que no teman en dejarlas._

 _¡Oye si ves algún error y deseas ayudar, puedes envía un MP con el párrafo del problema para su corrección! Te lo agradecería._

 **Próximo Capítulo: Game Masters**

 _Dos joyas estelares en juego, solo dos ganadores… seis peleas pueden ser lo único que me separa para traer de vuelta a Michael, debo hacerlo, debo ganar_

'Necesito ganar uno de esos deseos, así Alexander y yo podremos tener un futuro prospero... pero eso significa que debo ir encontra de él… y ganarle… tengo mi meta y debo cumplirla, lo hago por ti Alexander'

 **Respuestas del capítulo anterior:**

Muchos se deben preguntar porque no continúe con esta sección… bueno si tu también te lo preguntabas: Es más que todo porque los que dejan sus comentarios no los veía como importantes de responder o no traían una duda en concreto… incluso algunos los respondía por interno… Estos son algunos comentarios del capítulo anterior con algunas dudas que no respondí por MP.

 **Capítulo 10 (Con grado +18):**

 **Comet Galaxy:**

 _Pronto sabrás lo que sucederá, a diferencia de los humanos un dragón no está obligado a criar un huevo, eso ahora será un problema de Rose… aunque también un poco para Ember… Alexander no está obligado a cuidar ni criar el huevo, solo si el lo desea hacer. Según el código de los dragones (El cual, no existe y simplemente lo inventé para que todo tenga sentido así como para crear reglas absurdas y acomodar mi fic como me agrada) Un macho no está obligado a participar en la crianza de un bebé dragón._

 _ **PD**_ _: No me esperaba que leyeras ese capítulo ;)_

 **Visitante:**

 _En cierto punto si violan a Alexander, pero es algo que él mismo se la buscó… desde capítulos anteriores se menciona un problema psicológico que está pasando Rose y que no puede controlar al estar con el dragón de hielo o un macho en particular (En este caso, ella quería criar un huevo, ya que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de verlos crecer) Pero no quería cualquier huevo de dragón… ¿Estoy siendo claro? Venga, a ver si me adivinas la enfermedad que tiene Rose y la razón de su problema… Recuerdo que fue en el capítulo dos (Guerra fría) que se habló parcialmente… Aún así, lamento que no te agradara._

 **Capítulo 11 (Problemas Divinos)**

 **Drack123:**

 _Todo lo que suceda en un fic que tenga mención o participación de algún personaje de otros fics, será mencionado en el. En este caso Walter (De The last Survivor) Será dicho parcialmente en su historia o puede que más…_

 **danielgarciaglz.27:**

 _Ignoro a lo que te refieres que no he continuado el fic. La historia de Michael ha terminado y su hermano es quien continúa con su legado, así mismo, él crea su propia historia e intenta traerlo de regreso…. por lo que 'Nunca se continuó' No se que quiere decir ¿Gracias por el apoyo?_

 **TEIET:**

 _Hola mi amigo, que tal, la verdad Blake es uno de los personajes de_ 'Un mundo Extraño' _por lo que dudo que sepas quien es y sí, Walter viene de visita en estos momentos, pero sigue siendo el mismo tipo raro que en su dimensión. Lo que dijo de Ember, simplemente fue un comentario casual, no existe más capítulos de esa historia hasta ahora._

 _Hablando de la incomodidad al escribir el +_ M _puedo decir un rotundamente_ 'No' la verdad me gustó mucho como quedó ese capítulo extra, tal vez lo sientas así debido a que no encontraba las palabras correctas a la hora de plasmar las ideas… por lo que recurria a hacer redundancia de textos anteriores… aún soy algo nuevo al hacer ese tipo de capítulo, pero no desaproveche la oportunidad en tener el primer capítulo en que un dragón lo haga con Ember. No preguntes como lo sé… pero estoy bien informado con lo que se agrega en Fanfiction. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Esta sección estará activa solo para contestar dudas o preguntas, de igual manera, si no lo deseas dejar en público, puedes dejarme un mensaje privado y lo contestaré con mucho gusto :D

 **Versión del capítulo: 1.0**


	14. Game Masters

**Capítulo Extra-largo.**

 **Dragona Rose**

 _Los informes solicitados y adjuntos al archivo del caso #11379 del Centro de Investigación de Crímenes Ponyhattan (C.I.C.P) Rose es una dragona híbrida que vivió gran parte de su juventud en cautiverio, fue capturada por Schneider cuando era una bebé dragón. Creció mediante el uso intensivo de magia y fue obligada a tener huevos hasta que muriera. Se conoce que logró escapar en lo que sería su adolescencia, pero no tardó mucho en volver a ser capturada. Eso le provocó un grave desorden psicológico y desarrolló un apetito sexual incontrolable. Se dice que es la primer dragona ninfómana en estos últimos años. El caso se encuentra cerrado ya que según el código penal de Canterlot, estipulado en el artículo 7 sección B párrafo 3 "_ Un pony no puede ser objeto a un arresto por crímenes contra otras especies en territorio Equestriano".

 **Capítulo Xlll: Game Masters**

 _Han transcurrido apenas seis días de entrenamiento y por fin se ha terminado… todos hemos concluido satisfactoriamente el trabajo que los guardianes o el mismo Dios dragón nos pidió… O bueno moriremos a los pocos segundos en la batalla principal a tan solo dos días… del enfrentamiento_

 _Mañana a primera hora comenzarán las luchas para determinar quién será el ganador de las dos joyas estelares... por ahora todos nos encontramos cenando en lo que podría ser nuestro último día en este mágico plano… me gusta este lugar y la comida ya no es tan mala como la primera vez._

— ¿Cómo creen que les fue en su entrenamiento con sus guardianes? - Pregunta Walter, el cual, come tranquilamente un plato de sopa con vegetales y algo de carne

— Ah… espero que bien, dudo que nos entreguen los resultados en un papel y si lo hacen espero que sea personal, pero prefiero no preocuparme o no dormiré nada en la noche... - Comenta Blake, mientras come un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate

— ¿Alguien sabe que pedirán si ganan una joya estelar? - Pregunta Starlight, no muy preocupada por la joya, ya que tiene todo lo que necesita en su vida

— Yo si tengo un pequeño deseo que hacer… nada importante, solo una promesa que hice hace tres meses - Respondí con calma, mientras le doy una mordida a un pequeño muslo de pollo… necesitaré varios kilos más para no tener hambre en la noche, esta comida no me dura nada

— Genial… La verdad no me interesa ganar pero no se los dejaré tan fácil, prefiero no cambiar nada en mi dimensión, me gusta lo que he hecho hasta ahora… y no cambiaría nada como dije anteriormente - Dice el humano, con una mirada relajada

— Tampoco tengo un deseo… Pedir algo sin reglas es un poco complicado, tal vez… ¿Podría ser? Ah... ¿Usar magia con más facilidad? - Dice Dawild no muy seguro de sus palabras, a su criterio en la vida, él tiene todo lo que necesita, ni más ni menos

 _Noté que Ember se mantiene muy callada... aislada de la conversación con los demás, supongo que se debe a que sí tiene un deseo en mente. Quisiera saber lo que pedirá… aunque me preocupa que deba pelear con ella para ganar la joya… pero hay dos en juego ¿Se puede regalar una? Espero que sí_

— Ember ¿Tú tienes algún deseo? - Pregunté con voz tranquila, mientras levanto la mirada hacia la dragona celeste.

— Mmmh... sí, tengo uno en mente que podría ser muy interesante, pero prefiero no decirlo hasta que sea el momento adecuado - Responde la escamada, mientras come un pequeño plato de carne en salsa ¿Quien es el que cocina en este lugar?

— ¡Uy! huele a secretos, eso sí es interesante, pero tomen en cuenta que yo no perderé, aún si no tengo un deseo claro, es una competencia ¡Me encanta competir! Y no se los dejaré tan fácil - Expresa el Alicornio verde limón con melena amarilla, con gran emoción

— ¿Ustedes creen que sea una competencia justa? - Pregunta Dawild, mientras Walter levanta su vista, con una expresión muy seria

— Un dragón y un pony forman un equipo ¿Que más justo puede ser Dawild? Tú estás con Alexander. Ember está con Starlight y Blake y yo - Menciona el medio humano, sin mucha preocupación por ganar las batallas

— Mmm… Bueno, viéndolo de ese modo, sí. Y en caso de que ganemos ¿Quién deberá pedir el deseo? - Pregunta el pegaso verde turquesa, con una mirada tranquila.

— Supongo que el líder del grupo… la verdad no me interesa ganar la joya y si sucede, tal vez sepa que pedir o simplemente la guardaré hasta necesitarla… si es posible - Menciona el Alicornio verde limón, muy dudoso con su posible deseo

 _Gran parte de nosotros no sabe que pedir si gana la joya, es interesante ya que cumple lo que sea o eso dicen… Creo que pocos tienen un deseo claro si se trata de algo sin reglas o consecuencias directas… y eso da mucho miedo ya que no se sabe si será algo egoísta_

— Creo que deberíamos descansar… mañana será un duro día y pasado mañana nos enviarán a luchar contra el tal Shadow, algo me dice que sufriremos como nunca - Advierte Ember, un poco preocupada tanto por su reino como por el problema que se avecina

— Es verdad… creo que iré de inmediato a la habitación, aún me siento sin energía, al menos aquí no hace tanto calor como en la cumbre - Comenté con calma, preocupando a Ember por el comentario final.

— Yo llegaré en un rato… no se hasta cuando pueda volver a comer todo esto, así que aprovecharé la barra libre de este bufete, no sabrán nada si no son de mi dimensión - Dice Walter, el cual, deja el plato vacío en la mesa y se acerca a una extraña barra ¿De dónde ha salido? Jamás la había visto...

— Mmh… yo mejor iré a descansar, si voy a luchar contra varios dragones hay que estar preparado... - Expresa Blake, el cual, se levanta y se retira del comedor mágico.

 _Lentamente todos se retiran del comedor hacia sus habitaciones… bueno solo nos separan por la especie… aunque en el caso de Walter a el lo clasifican como dragón y humano a la vez, no por nada es el medio humano del grupo._

 _Sin nada relevante que contar, llegué a la habitación y me acosté en la cama… me es algo incómodo usarla ya que pasé un año durmiendo en el suelo en un pequeño nido de hojas y paja seca… hasta ahora no he encontrado una posición perfecta para dormir… ahora odio las camas, quien lo diría_

— Espero que ustedes se esfuercen mañana… no quiero luchar contra alguien que se deje ganar - Comenta Walter, no obstante, Ember no responde y simplemente observa al humano

— Dudo que eso suceda, yo sí lucharé… quiero cumplir mi promesa y nada me hará cambiar mi decisión - Dije con calma, mientras vuelvo a ver el techo de la habitación

— Ah… sabes que a Ember no le gusta que te acuestes así ¿Verdad? - Pregunta Walter, mientras la dragona celeste evita mirar al dragón helado y oculta su sonrojo

— Es la única posición que me permite dormir… así que lo siento y lo recompensaré a futuro… no me acostumbro a estas camas - Me justifique, sin entrar en detalles.

— No diré nada... tu sigue así, mientras no se te vea tu cosita no tendré ningún problema - Comenta Walter, molestando a Ember por el comentario

 **Por otro lado con los ponys:**

Luego de terminar de cenar con sus compañeros, Starlight, Blake y Dawild, regresaron a sus habitaciones para intentar descansar, ya que en la mañana les depara una agotadora batalla… a tan solo dos días de la guerra final contra Shadow… en el caso en Equestria está a tan solo veinte minutos

— ¿Cómo te sientes Starlight? - Pregunta Dawild, el cual, percibe una extraña actitud en la unicornio rosa

— Solo estoy nerviosa… mañana hay que luchar entre nosotros y luego enfrentar lo que podría significar nuestro fin - Responde Starlight, muy abrumada por su ansiedad y preocupación

— Yo intento no pensar en eso… solo consigo estresarme más de lo necesario, pero sentirse así… es completamente normal - Comenta Blake, con un tono de voz medianamente tranquilo

— Creo que tú no nos entiende Blake… tal vez tú ya enfrentaste a Shadow o luchado contra tus amigos, pero ese no es nuestro estilo - Le dice el pegaso verde turquesa, mientras observa al Alicornio verde limón sentado en el centro de su cama

— Ah… sí y no. Si enfrenté a Shadow pero lo consideraría como una derrota y en cuanto a luchar con mis amigos, nunca lo hice… mira Dawild, tal vez apenas te conozca al igual que a ti Starlight, puedo entender gran parte de sus sentimientos y hago lo mejor posible… tener miedo es completamente normal " _Ninguno de ustedes me ha visto entrar en pánico_ " - Murmura Blake, el cual, intenta interferir lo menor posible

— ¿Qué tan poderoso es Shadow... Blake? - Le pregunta Starlight al pony verde limón

— Humm… yo diría que mucho, fue capaz de asesinar a dos guardianes sin mucho esfuerzo, controló a mi Celestia… intentó matarme muchas veces, se metió a mi mente y muchos otros trucos sucios… recuerdo que engañó a Discord varias veces y más - Explica brevemente el Alicornio verde, un poco incómodo debido a la presencia de Starlight y Dawild

— Eso no dice mucho… creo que debemos prepararnos para lo inesperado, es un guardián - Comenta el pegaso verde turquesa

— ¿Algo así como en la cumbre? - Pregunta Starlight, la cual, desvía su mirada hacia el pegaso

— Ah… creo que sí, pero debe ser cien veces peor - Responde Dawild, con mucha inseguridad

— ¿Qué es la cumbre? - Pregunta Blake, al desconocer lo sucedido en ese lugar

 **Con los guardianes:**

Luego de concluir la semana de entrenamiento, ahora los cuatros guardianes junto con el Dios dragón, preparan las batallas con el fin de determinar los ganadores de las dos joyas estelares… aunque para un dragón verde amarillento, él ya sabe los resultado. Por ahora todos se encuentran reunidos en una gran sala, que será transformada en una arena de lucha dentro de algunas horas

— ¿Cómo les fue con el último entrenamiento con sus alumnos? No pregunto su desempeño, solo su reacción - Aclara el Dios dragón, con voz relajada

— Creo que puedo hablar por todos Dios dragón, que están muy emocionados por comenzar el pequeño torneo que usted organizó para ellos - Comenta Neytirix, con un tono de voz seria pero respetuosa

— Es de esperar… un premio de ese estilo es demasiado, incluso varios de los participantes aún no tienen algo claro para pedir si ganan - Expresa el poderoso dragón, lo que llama la atención de Shapira

— ¿Cómo usted lo sabe Dios dragón? Ellos no han comentado una sola palabra sobre que harán si ganan la joya estelar… - Pregunta la joven guardiana, con un tono de voz emocionada

— Ellos charlaron en la cena del comedor, es evidente que dos de ellos tienen un deseo, tres de ellos no saben que hacer y solo uno se abstiene de pedirlo por miedo a ser egoísta - Menciona brevemente el Dios dragón, el cual, levanta curiosidad en todos los guardianes

— Yo iré a preparar todo, aún no sabemos a quien traer del universo dos o cinco para que luche en una demostración… si es que encuentro a alguien que quiera hacerlo - Comenta Fire, con un tono de voz muy nerviosa

El dragón anaranjado se retira con el fin de traer a los posibles invitados que servirán de prueba para los grupos. Todos los guardianes se muestran preocupados al desconocer si su entrenamiento fue el adecuado... con la excepción del Dios dragón...

— Dios Dragón ¿Está seguro de querer continuar con las batallas? - Pregunta Herot con una expresión muy angustiada

— Claro que sí, ya no puedo negarme, les he prometido que lucharán por una joya estelar… en cambio, pasado mañana se enfrentarán a Shadow. Pero debo recordarles si pierden las cuatro joyas y ese Alicornio las consigue, todos ustedes morirán incluyendo a los universos existentes y sus amigos mortales - Advierte el Dios Dragón, con mucha pena en su tono de voz

— ¿Qué sucede si Shadow consigue las cinco joyas? - Pregunta Shapira, con gran duda

— Herot ¿No le has dicho a la joven guardiana sobre los artefactos que porta y sus poderes? - Exclama el Dios dragón con gran molestia en sus ojos y su tono de voz

— Ah... lo siento señor, nunca tuve el tiempo de hacerlo y estuve algo ocupado - Se disculpa el dragón de escamas moradas con tonalidad azules...

Por algunos segundos el rostro del Dios dragón se mantiene con una mirada seria hacia Herot... sin embargo este suspira poco después, mientras desvía su mirada hacia la única guardiana, la cual, ignora el poder de su collar y el peligro que correría si lo pierde

— Cada uno de ustedes tiene un fragmento de un poderoso artefacto que unen a los cinco primeros universos. Son cinco piezas de metal de cristal o como Argos lo llama Metal zi ultra cargado. Sí son reunidas, se crearía un poderoso objeto mágico con la capacidad de destruir a todos los universos… Argos lo llamó el Dark Hypercube o simplemente Hypercube… y en idioma Equestre, un Hipercubo

La razón de que haya entregado esos fragmentos que ahora ustedes portan en su pecho… es para protegerlos, no sólo otorgan magia de un mayor nivel, mientras los tengan son inmortales… a cierto tipo de daño - Explica brevemente el Dios dragón, impresionando a la dragona celeste

— Un segundo… si los collares nos hacen inmortales ¿Cómo fue que Shadow asesinó a Herot y a Fire en la dimensión dos? - Pregunta Shapira, la cual, recuerda lo sucedido en ese otro mundo

— Tú duda es sencilla de responder Shapira. Si tienes la gema y alguien más la tiene… su efecto se anula… necesitas tener una segunda piedra fusionada a la tuya para tener mayor superioridad a quien solo tenga una - Menciona el poderoso Dragón, mientras toma brevemente la gema del collar de Shapira y Neytirix para hacer una demostración

La gema carmesí de Shapira y la gema azul marino de Neytirix se unen en una bola de chispas negras y crean otra gema con la misma forma de diamante pero de un color magenta opaco… segundos después el Dios dragón las separa nuevamente para dejarlas a su antigua forma

— Entonces… si unimos nuestras cuatro gemas ¡Podremos destruir a Shadow rápidamente y casi sin esfuerzo! - Propone la guardiana, con gran emoción, no así el dragón verde amarillento

— ¡No! Ninguno de ustedes está capacitado para utilizar más de dos fragmentos, la fuerza mágica podría ser demasiada e incluso podría volverlos locos… lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de Shadow, el ha logrado una extraña conexión a su fragmento - Expresa el dragón verde amarillento, con una mirada tranquila

— ¿Los chicos pueden usar los collares si nosotros fallamos? - Pregunta Neytirix, con una mirada muy seria

— Mmmh… no estoy seguro si tienen la mentalidad o la fuerza para soportar la magia _"A menos que uno de ellos ya pueda usar magia a voluntad sin depender de artefactos o cuernos" /Lo veré en los desafíos de lucha pero Alexander si puede usar todos…/_ \- Murmura el Dios dragón, el cual, levanta una duda en Herot, pero este se abstiene de preguntar por temor a molestar a su creador

— Entonces nos veremos en la mañana para la definición de los ganadores, que tengan un linda noche - Menciona el dragón negro con rayas azules, el cual, se va caminando tranquilamente mientra piensa en el futuro no muy lejano.

 **Varias horas más tarde: 8:30 am hora de Equestria**

 _Por fin el tan esperado día ha llegado… la competencia que podría definir si logro traer a Michael este mismo día. Estoy muy nervioso, si fallo la situación de mi hermano y yo puede ser muy compleja de resolver, es difícil que pueda traerlo por otro forma._

 _Ahora nos encontramos en la arena… al igual que el Dios dragón junto con Herot, Neytirix y Shapira… sin mencionar a mis compañeros_

 _Estamos en una gran habitación, rodeada de antorchas de fuego blanco, similar aún estadio para ver toros… pero al estilo medieval y un poco tétrico, cerca de las barreras hay vallas con borde de lava, además hay un candelabro en el centro de la sala de fuego blanco… la arena literalmente el suelo es hecho de arena_

— Bienvenidos a la Arena del mundo fuera de las dimensiones, pocos han logrado llegar hasta aquí, pero por suerte ustedes seis lo han conseguido y casi sin esfuerzo - Dice el Dios Dragón, con voz muy emocionada

— Alexander y Dawild, junto con Starlight, Ember, Walter y Blake ustedes dependen de sí mismos para participar por la Joya estelar y hay excelentes noticias y algunos pequeños cambios - Explica Shapira, la cual, no puede ayudar a ninguno de sus amigos.

— Blake y Walter, ustedes al ser visitantes, lucharan primero, hagan lo mejor que puedan e intenten no arriesgar su vida ni la de los demás - Explica brevemente Neytirix, con un tono de voz neutral

— Cada batalla tendrá una sola ronda de tan solo noventa segundos. Conseguirán un punto por cada participante abatido y ganarán tres puntos si son vencedores de la lucha. Si pierden no ganaran nada. Si el tiempo se agota, gana el que más participantes tenga en pié o el que menor daño reciba - Expresa el Dios dragón, con un tono de voz relajada

— Hemos decidido que no lucharán con invitados de otros universos más que con Walter y Blake, debido a que tenemos poco tiempo de preparación " _Y nadie quiso ofrecerse_ " - Comenta el dragón azul morado, muy preocupado por su futuro

— Además ya no lucharán tres veces… por lo que no se agotarán para la batalla individual… eso serian los cambios - Comenta Neytirix, con una expresión tranquila

 _Estoy muy nervioso, puedo sentir mi corazón latir rápidamente… claro que mañana nos enfrentaremos a Shadow y dudo que sea tan fácil como lo que sucedió en la cumbre… luchar contra un guardián es otro nivel, Shapira me noqueó y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo… fue muy doloroso para mí_

— Entonces ¿Con quién tenemos que luchar? - Pregunta Dawild seriamente… aunque ansioso por comenzar

— Ustedes dos irán contra Walter de la dimensión cinco y Blake de la dimensión dos…. - Responde Fire, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

— Los participantes serán enviados al centro de la arena y los demás irán a la gradería en espera de su turno, mientras tanto los guardianes evaluarán su desempeño para trabajar al final de los juegos en un último entrenamiento antes de la lucha - Dice el poderoso dragón verde amarillento, el cual, chasquea sus garras.

 _Fue bastante extraño desaparecer sin tener a alguien cerca que lo haga. Al volver a ver mi alrededor, Dawild, Walter, Blake y yo ya estamos en el centro de la arena… no pienso perder estas batallas y no me rendiré tan fácil, les será difícil derrotarme, eso creo..._

— El Dios dragón observará si ustedes hacen algún tipo de trampa, fraude o algún dopaje que altere su rendimiento en combate. Tienen treinta segundos para crear una estrategia de lucha, ese tiempo inicia desde ahora - Explica Fire, el cual, mantiene una postura muy firme e imparcial

 _Dawild se encuentra frente a mi. Walter y Blake están al frente... Fire nos separa de los visitantes de las otras dimensiones, mientras tanto, Starlight y Ember junto al resto de los guardianes nos observan desde la gradería… eso da miedo y me pone nervioso, jamás me agrado ser el centro de atención._

— Espero que hayas luchado con algún Alicornio en algún momento. Yo no me rendiré y espero que hagas lo mismo. Iré por esa joya… aún si tengo que sacrificar aún compañero - Le advertí rápidamente, con una mirada ansiosa y con algo de nervios

— Haré lo que pueda… jamás enfrenté a un dragón, así que tú encárgate de él… Veré que puedo hacer contra Blake pero toma por hecho que será mío - Responde el pegaso verde turquesa, un poco más nervioso que Alexander.

— Muy bien… creo que ya están listos… tomen sus posiciones de combate - Pide Fire, el cual, será el árbitro en la arena… por su experiencia en lucha y combate

— Fire ¿Qué sucede si herimos mortalmente aún participante? - Pregunta Walter, con una mirada vacía

— Al final de cada ronda, todo el daño será curado… claro que intenten no matarse, no puedo estarlos reviviendo al final de cada combate, si ya no pueden luchar más… solo rindanse - Dice el Dios dragón, mientras observa tranquilamente desde las gradas

— Ya escucharon al Dios dragón ¿Combatientes listos?... ¡A luchar! - Menciona brevemente el dragón anaranjado, mientras desaparece de la arena sin dar mucha información… debido al poco tiempo

Walter sin pensarlo dos veces utiliza su M16 contra mi… sin embargo, las balas apenas las siento impactar contra mis escamas. El ruido impresiona un poco a Dawild, Starlight y a Ember, pero no a los guardianes… algo útil el arma si no tuviera escamas o si fuera un pony

— Menuda mierda lo que he traído - _Tira al suelo su arma_ \- ¿Qué esperas Alexander, una invitación formal? - Incita Walter, con una mirada muy molesta hacia el dragón helado

— Ve con él, yo me encargo de Blake - Dice Dawild, sin dejar de ver al Alicornio verde, el cual, se ha alejado un poco de Walter

— Tienen ochenta segundos - Avisa Fire, mientras observa la lucha en su forma astral.

 _Me aleje de Dawild para que luche contra Blake… no sé si sea justo que él pelee con usuarios de magia, aunque no tiene otra opción que hacerlo. Estoy a menos de cinco pasos de Walter y puedo ver una mirada molesta en su rostro, es como si me odiara_

— ¿Estás seguro de querer luchar en tu forma humana? - Le pregunté con voz tranquila, en espera de algún ataque de Walter

— Solo callate eh… tal vez fuiste humano en el pasado, pero ahora eres un dragón y eso me molesta. Yo solo soy un medio humano y tienes la suerte de saber como luchar más que yo - Exclama Walter, mientras su pecho se ilumina de un aura roja

 _Desvíe mi mirada por unos segundos de Walter debido a un intenso brillo rojizo… y al momento de volver a verlo, ya no se encuentra aquel humano, si no un dragón de escamas doradas semi oscuras. En su pecho tiene escamas de un color verdoso a casi negro que terminan en su bajo vientre. Tiene dos cuernos sobre su cabeza tirados hacia atrás, con espinas negras en forma de sierra que inician en su nariz y se terminan en su nuca. Tiene dos espinas en sus hombros y otras dos un poco más pequeñas en su codo, que lo protegen lateralmente. Además tiene dos alas de gran tamaño, ambas con una pequeña garra en medio, su fibra es de un color negro y al final de su cola tiene cuatro espinas. Dos con forma de hoja y las otras dos en forma semi cuadrada similar a un tridente, su mandíbula es de color crema al igual que su barbilla. Él es levemente más pequeño que yo… eso es bueno… aún en su forma de dragón su gema sigue presente en su pecho_

— Les quedan setenta segundos - Avisa Fire, quien presta gran atención por si alguien resulta muy herido

 _Inmediatamente Walter se me lanza con gran furia, por lo cual, lo esquive al saltar hacia atrás. En un rápido giro, el medio humano intenta herirme con sus garras, pero detengo el ataque al interponer mi cola… el golpe es bastante fuerte y todos escuchan el daño..._

— No pienso perder Walter, aún si somos amigos - Dije, mientras forcejeo contra el dragón dorado

— Tú y yo no somos amigos, solo somos dos estúpidas marionetas para entretener a los guardianes - Exclama Walter, con gran furia en sus ojos

 _Dejé de forcejear y mordí la garra del dragón dorado. Este ruge de dolor y me empuja con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos nos separamos por algunos pasos e inmediatamente escupí una bola de fuego… pero sin esperarlo, Walter con su fuego me envía de regreso mi ataque… ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!_

( _Walter es un dragón elemental de fuego. Alexander es un dragón elemental de hielo_ )

 _La esquivé con facilidad al agacharme y al ver la dirección de la bola de fuego, esta impacta tanto en Blake como en Dawild… ambos quedan atrapados en un bloque de hielo… aunque el Alicornio casi no resulta herido o eso es lo que aprecio_

— Mierda, lo arruine - Bufé con molestia, mientras vuelvo a ver al dragón dorado

— Dawild fue abatido por fuego amigo. Quedan Walter, Blake y Alexander… El Alicornio está atrapado en el hielo y les restan cuarenta segundos - Explica Fire, el cual, se acerca para verificar el estado de ambos ponys

 **Con Dawild y Blake: Segundos antes**

Esquivé con gran facilidad los hechizos de Blake. Aunque el luche con magia, fue entrenado dos veces por un guardián y es peligroso acercarme a él. Sus hechizos son fáciles de evadir, pero aún así cada vez que me acerco se protege con un escudo mágico casi impenetrable...

— Recuerdo mis primeros días como un pegaso, estaba aterrado al no saber que hacer, tal vez no lo entiendas ni me conozcas, pero tienes agallas en seguir luchando - Dice el Alicornio de melena amarilla, mientras dispara varios hechizos contra el pegaso

— Yo que tú, me concentraría en esto y dejaría de hablar tanto - Le Advierte Dawild, con voz agitada al estar evitando con frecuencia los hechizos

— Tienen setenta segundos - Grita Fire, el cual, solo puede ser visto por los guardianes y el mismo Dios dragón.

— No necesito estar tan concentrado, Walter fácilmente le puede ganar a ese dragón y yo solo debo detenerte… no te odio, solo es un juego - Menciona el Alicornio, el cual, se distrae de sus alrededores

— Dudo que puedan ganarle tan fácil, ese dragón tiene más secretos que el armario de ropa interior de Celestia - Comenta Dawild, mientras lentamente se ha acercado al Alicornio

— Ah ¿En serio? Es solo un dragón al igual que Ember o los guardianes - Bufa el pony verde, muy confundido por el comentario y la extraña comparación

— Eso es lo que crees ¿La tal Shapira no te dijo nada sobre él? - Pregunta el pegaso verde turquesa, el cual, continúa distrayendo al Alicornio verde

— Ella no me dice todo lo que sucede… aún si somos buenos amigos - Explica Blake, el cual, ha dejado de lanzar hechizos… aunque Dawild sabe que no podrá acercarse

— Ese es el problema, ellos siguen órdenes del Dios dragón y no te dirán absolutamente toda la verdad, siempre habrán secretos dentro de los secretos - Menciona Dawild, el cual, también se ha distraído de sus alrededores

Escuché un sonido extraño… hasta que un horrible escalofrío recorre todo mi lomo. Al volver a ver a mi izquierda, tuve a la vista una bola de fuego azul brillante de un tamaño mediano… sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, esta impacta entre Blake y yo…

Una gran nube blanca cubre enseguida mi visión, mientras soy rodeado por un fuerte viento gélido que no me permite moverme, puedo sentir como una gruesa capa de hielo sube hasta mi cuello… maldición ¿Esto fue por Walter o por Alexander?

 **Con Walter y Alexander:**

 _Nuestra pelea se ha vuelto un poco personal… con el paso de los segundos, ya no por el simple hecho de conseguir la joya, esto es un acto de honor y orgullo. Me he lastimado por las espinas laterales de Walter, son muy filosas y han logrado varios cortes cada vez que intento taclearlos por sus puntos ciegos. Ambos somos dragones cuádrupedos y eso lo hace un poco difícil… pero interesante_

— ¿Qué pasa Alexander? Ya no puedes seguir jugando - Dice el medio humano, mientras forcejea contra el dragón helado con todas sus energías

— ¿Crees que esto es un juego? Tengo una meta que lograr y no permitiré que un estúpido como tú se interponga - Bufé con gran molestia, mientras empujo al dragón dorado, para tomar nuestras distancias

— Espero que Ember no este enamorada de ti, alguien tan patético como tú, no es un rival para ella ¿Qué es lo que ella piensa de ti? - Le pregunta el dragón dorado, el cual, continúa molestando a Alexander

— ¿Quieres saber lo que opina de mi? Entonces prepárate para sufrir - Advertí con una mirada muy enojada

— Quedan veinte segundos - Avisa Fire, mientras observa como Blake intenta salir de su prisión de hielo con desesperación, pero sus hechizos apenas desprenden una diminuta capa de hielo

 _Walter nuevamente intenta atacarme con sus garras, pero lo esquivé al dar un salto hacia atrás, rápidamente comencé a correr alrededor de él, mientras mis garras comienzan a ser rodeadas de un aura dorada_

— ¡Quédate quieto! - Exclama Walter, mientras escupe varias bolas de fuego rojizo, pero no logran alcanzar al dragón helado

— Diez segundos y todo se acaba - Advierte Fire, mientras cura las heridas de Dawild… aunque no son tan graves

 _Deje de girar alrededor de Walter y me acerqué lo suficientemente para embestirlo. El dragón dorado cae con gran fuerza sobre su espalda y aproveché para atacarlo con una de mis habilidades a quema ropa_

 _En seguida le asesté tres rápidos zarpazos directamente a su gema. Chispas doradas son lanzadas en las cuatro direcciones y de inmediato, el dragón dorado es rodeado por un aura carmesí y regresa a su forma natural…_

— ¡Arg! Maldición - Exclama el humano, el cual, intenta quitar al dragón celeste… pero es muy pesado para él y casi el doble de su tamaño

— Walter ha sido dominado, el equipo visitante ha sido derrotado. Alexander y Dawild son los ganadores - Dice Fire, con una sonrisa tranquila al ver las batallas… por otro lado Alexander deja al humano libre

— ¿Oye! Sigo vivo no puedes acabar la lucha - Se queja Blake con gran molestia, sin poder salir del hielo

— Lo siento Blake, recibiste serias heridas por el hielo y sería mortal si ahora luchas contra el dragón, acércate para curarte - Menciona Fire, él comprende al Alicornio verde limón

— Alexander y Dawild, ahora se enfrentarán contra Ember y Starlight. Deberán esperar a que sean curados - Explica el Dios dragón, con gran tranquilidad, al ver el desempeño de los chicos.

 _Walter resultó ser más el tipo que cuando lucha, lo hace enojar a uno… debo tener cuidado y no dejarme invadir por el enojo, caí en su juego y resultó que me provoqué heridas innecesarias… ¿Lo que él dijo fue verdad o solo por la lucha?_

— Alexander ¿En serio me has congelado? - Pregunta Dawild muy indignado por lo ocurrido

— Ah… jeje si lo siento, no sabía que mis bolas de fuego se podían bloquear con fuego de otro tipo - Dije levemente avergonzado, aunque no fue mi intención

— Alexander y Dawild tienen cuatro puntos, Walter y Blake tienen un punto y Ember y Starlight aún no han ganado puntos - Desglosa el Dios dragón, mientras evalúa el desempeño del dragón helado.

 _Fire toca mi cabeza con su garra para curar mis heridas… y siento su magia entrar en mi cuerpo... claro que yo mismo me curé sin saberlo, espero no tener que beber agua cuando nos lleven a luchar contra Shadow ¿Y si la lucha es en un desierto?_

— Alexander, Dawild, Ember y Starlight les deseo éxito - Apoya Shapira, con gran tristeza al ver la realidad de la lucha…

 _El Dios dragón chasquea sus garras y Ember y Starlight aparecen frente a nosotros, mientras Walter junto con Blake son enviados hacia las graderías… en espera de su batalla final contra Ember y Starlight ¿Cómo lucharán las chicas?_

— Tienen treinta segundos para crear una estrategia, comenzando desde ahora - Menciona Fire, muy tranquilo y feliz de ser el árbitro en las luchas… ya que le recuerda su hogar natal en las tierras draconianas en la dimensión cinco.

— Espero que no estés escupiendo bolas de fuego contra mí en esta ronda - Se queja el pegaso verde turquesa, con un tono de voz muy molesta

— No, lo que pasó con Walter y Blake fue un accidente… el problema es que no puedes acercarte tan fácil por los hechizos, eres muy vulnerable - Dije mientras pienso una solución lo más rápido posible

— Puedo hacer magia, como lo hice en la cumbre contra Scheneider… pero es difícil si ya saben mi ubicación y si no soy usuario de magia - Explica Dawild, muy nervioso ya que se les agota el tiempo, el cual, observa como su compañero se lleva una garra a su mentón

— Quince segundos - Advierte Fire, el cual, se interpone entre ambos grupos en el centro de la arena

— Lo tengo, creo saber como - Aclaré con una posible solución

 _Cerré los ojos y me concentré para liberar un poco de magia en mi garra… al momento de ver mi garra, esta presenta un brillo celeste opaco, sin perder tiempo, toqué el lomo de Dawild… el cual, se incomoda por mi acción… si el sabe usar magia, sabrá como tener una ventaja_

— Fire ¿Alexander puede hacer eso? - Pregunta Starlight, mientras Ember se concentra en poder ganarle al dragón celeste

— Una especialidad de un dragón helado, es su capacidad de ceder su magia a otros seres… tomar esto como una alteración a su compañero no sería correcto… ya que significaría que ni Ember o tu podrían usar magia - Explica Fire, con una sonrisa relajada

— Solo sigue el plan que te dije Starlight - Expresa Ember, con una mirada seria.

— ¿Combatientes listos? ¡A luchar! - Grita Fire, mientras es rodeado por una luz blanca, para vigilar en su forma astral… como lo hizo en la primer pelea

 _De inmediato Ember se lanza contra mí, esquivé sin problemas el ataque pero ella alcanza a golpear a Dawild con su cola… aunque este cae y gira para incorporarse y luchar contra Starlight. La unicornio ataca al pegaso con sus hechizos… sin perder un solo segundo_

 **Entre Dawild y Starlight:**

La pelea comienza de manera parecida a la anterior, Starlight se concentra en solo mantener nuestra distancia con hechizos. Eso es algo bueno. Al parecer todavía no está tomando las cosas tan en serio y eso me alegra. Ya que nada de todo esto no se le ha subido a la cabeza, si no, estoy seguro que estos hechizos serían más fuertes. Tengo que ver una forma de acercarme.

Mientras tanto, no me queda más que seguir esquivando, hasta que exista alguna pequeña oportunidad para entrar al ataque. Solo espero no ser tan rudo, ella me agrada...

Uno de los hechizos pasa muy cerca de mi oreja derecha, ocasionando una pequeña herida y provocando que sangre ligeramente. El dolor no lo siento, gracias a la adrenalina… espero que no deje cicatriz

— Dawild, sería más sencillo que te rindas, no quiero herirte - Menciona Starlight un tanto seria y preocupada, mientras se mantiene en movimiento para evitar que el pegaso se le acerque.

— ¿Crees que no puedo contigo? Por favor ¡Apenas estamos comenzando!… Literalmente - Responde el pegaso verde turquesa, el cual, abre sus alas y vuela sobre la pony, mientras trata de embestirla, haciendo que ella se teletransporte hacia atrás, para después sonreír y lanzar un rayo directo a Dawild.

— Setenta segundos - Avisa Fire, mientras vigila ambas batallas

Planee desde un inicio no golpearla, ya que sabía que lo esquivaría, así que directamente amortigué mi caída y al ver el rayo acercarse pude desviarlo con una de mis alas, regresandole el hechizo y haciendo que se distraiga. Una perfecta oportunidad para contraatacar.

Lo lamento Starlight. Justo al momento de impactar mi casco a su rostro, un escudo la envuelve, protegiéndola de la agresión. Ya veo… es magia. Quedé con mi casco pegado al escudo, mientras entre los dos forcejeamos hasta dar con una pequeña diferencia.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso! - Exclama Starlight muy impresionada, mientras intenta usar magia pero no lo logra.

— Ah… No lo sé ¿Suerte tal vez? - Responde Dawild, el cual, se hace el inocente.

Así que tengo una especie de inhibidor de magia ¡Gracias Alexander! Decidí retroceder unos cuantos pasos de Starlight, para tomar un poco de aire también, esquivar hechizos es muy agotador

— Vamos ¡Sé que no estás dando todo lo que tienes! Ahora no importa mucho contenerse. No podemos enfrentar a ese... Shadow si no sabemos de que somos capaces - Recuerda Dawild, con un tono de voz tranquila

— - _comienza a hacer magia_ \- ¿De veras quieres eso? La verdad es que yo también me empezaba a aburrir. Pero debo acabar esto lo más rápido posible. - Expresa la unicornio rosa, la cual, dispara un hechizo contra el pegaso.

¡Demonios! ¿Acaso eso es?... ¡Un hechizo de hielo! ¡No quiero volver a ser congelado! Tendré que aplicar un poco más de esfuerzo si quiero librarme de esta… no otra vez

Tan pronto como el hechizo colisiona contra mi cuerpo, sentí cómo mis cascos empiezan a adormecerse lentamente, al ser congelado por el hechizo. Ya me esperaba estos resultados. Pero la parte del inhibidor me protege… Espero que ella todavía no se haya dado cuenta. Comencé a esforzarme para hacer un mayor esfuerzo físico, sin mencionar que es la primera vez que realizo un hechizo avanzado y no quiero acabar de una manera tan patética como la anterior.

Al cabo de un segundo todos los restos de hielo ya no están y mis cascos se encuentran… bien, creo que debo deshacerme del hechizo, no puedo soportar por mucho una carga tan pesada. Starlight está boquiabierta, no se lo esperó en lo más mínimo. Creo que ese es su defecto, confía tanto en que sus planes servirán que no se preocupa en crear uno por si algo sale mal. Hora de acabar esto... A Alexander no parece irle tan bien con Ember...

— _"Espero que puedas perdonarme_ " - Susurra Dawild un poco arrepentido de lo que estaba por hacer, el cual, logra acercarse lo suficiente.

— No solo tu tienes trucos Dawild, esto te dolerá más a ti que a mi - Responde Starlight, mientras su cuerno se rodea de un aura celeste agua...

En el preciso momento que ella pronunció esas palabras, no tuve más opción que adelantarme y golpear su cabeza con una patada y al darme la vuelta, ataque con el hechizo de hielo, haciendo que se congele al instante debido a la concentración que tenía… pero cometí un grave error, debí darle en su cuerno… y me dio su as bajo la manga… justo en mis costillas ¿Una descarga eléctrica? Sentí una horrible descarga en todo mi cuerpo… por un par segundos

Maldición, al menos estoy seguro que me hubiera dolido más si el hechizo se hubiera cargado por más tiempo. Creo que me quedaré por unos segundos en el suelo... Me duele mucho mi cuerpo

 **Con Alexander y Ember:**

 _No puedo… no quiero hacerlo, me duele más a mi intentar herir a Ember, sé que debo ganar para tener la joya… pero ¡Maldición! ¿Ella no se siente igual que yo? Tal vez sabe que lo que me haga no será permanente… pero igual… no logro sacar ese pensamiento_

— ¿Qué pasa Alexander? Tus ataques son tan débiles que solo hacen cosquillas - Crítica Ember, la cual, sí ha estado luchando con todas sus fuerzas

— Yo… " _No quiero herirte, sé que es una competencia y se que todo al final nos curaremos pero no puedo hacerlo_ " - Murmuré con la intención de que los guardianes no escuchen

— Entiendo… atacame como gustes, pero no seré amable contigo, tu y yo tenemos un deseo distinto… pero quiero cumplir el mío - Comenta la dragona celeste, mientras evita distraerse al conversar

 _Esquivé sin problemas los ataques de Ember, ella intenta embestirme pero es un poco lenta, aunque en un descuido de mi parte, ella logra lastimar con sus garras parte de mi palma… el corte en si no duele pero molesta, al menos no sangra..._

— / _El Dios dragón mencionó que el daño será curado al final de cada batalla… creo que tendré que luchar, no quiero perder_ / - Pensé, sin dejar de des concentrarme en la pelea

 _En un nuevo intento por abatirme, la esquivé y la hice tropezar con mi cola. Ella cae al suelo y con gran molestia se levanta antes de que pueda acercarme para atacar, tengo que ser rápido… pero es un poco más fácil atacar si eres de cuatro patas y tu enemigo de dos_

— Puede que seas más ancho que yo Alexander… y que tengas más fuerza, pero yo tengo experiencia - Dice Ember, en un intento por persuadir al dragón helado

— Ven y muéstrame… cariño - Dije, mientras me preparo… la verdad, tiene razón y no fue buena idea molestarla

— Setenta segundos - Avisa Fire, con voz emocionada… en espera de algún otro herido

 _La dragona celeste abre sus alas y vuela sobre mí, para atacarme con su fuego… Sin pensarlo dos veces hice lo mismo… ella y yo estamos volando a una altura de cuatro metros sobre la arena… ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Dawild? No quiero ver detrás de mí..._

Con gran determinación, Ember escupe su fuego contra Alexander pero este responde de la misma manera. El fuego rosa de la escamada celeste se encuentra a la mitad de camino con el fuego helado del dragón celeste. El contacto de ambos ataques crea una intensa explosión que provoca corrientes de electricidad estática… Aprovechando la distracción Alexander se acerca y golpea con fuerza a Ember, la cual, se desestabiliza y para evitar caer se sujeta de la punta de la cola de Alexander, él intenta atrapar a Ember con su pata derecha pero no es posible

El dragón agacha su cabeza y escupe su aliento gélido sobre las alas de Ember, con la intención de hacerla caer a la arena, sin embargo, la dragona logra sujetarse firmemente de la pata del escamado helado

El dragón escupe su fuego, en un intento por hacer que la escamada se suelte, no obstante, ella logra ir escalando entre el bajo vientre de Alexander, alarmando al dragón de fuego helado _._

— ¡Oh, no lo harás! - Exclamé con voz seria, mientras me sacudo con fuerza

 _Al no poder soportar el frío de las escamas de Alexander que le provoca mucho dolor en los dedos, Ember cae de una altura de cuatro metros… sin poder sentir sus alas para volar, ella cae al suelo de pie, creando una pequeña zona de impacto, pero no se lastima en lo más mínimo_

— ¡Arg! No me has derrotado Alexander - Bufa Ember, con gran molestia, mientras mira el cielo de la arena

El dragón helado inhala con la intención de rociar a la dragona con hielo puro, ella al observar las intenciones de su compañero, se anticipa y lanza una bola de fuego… haciendo que Alexander por error la trague y frustra su habilidad.

— _Cof - cof - cof_ \- ¡Mierda! - Exclame con un gran dolor en mi garganta

 _No pasaron ni cinco segundos y pude sentir como un poco de vapor y agua salen de mi boca por haber ingerido la bola de fuego, mi vientre duele un poco y ahora debo esperar algunos segundos para usar mi llama… es como si ella supiera mis debilidades_

— Alexander pierde parcialmente su fuego y Ember toma una pequeña ventaja a tan solo sesenta segundos del final - Expresa Fire, muy atento en la batalla, así como a las señas del Dios dragón

 _Aterrice a pocos pasos de Ember, mientras ella toma posición defensiva… sé lo que hace, sin mi fuego… solo puedo atacar con mis habilidades físicas ¡Basta de juegos! No quiero perder contra ella aún si la amo… Basta, no te distraigas, no es el momento y sabes la respuesta… está vez debo ignorar a mi elemento._

— Sin tu fuego, eres más vulnerable Alexander ¿Por qué no te rindes? - Pide Ember con voz muy amable

— Me encantaría… pero no sería correcto, tanto tú o como yo deseo saber quien es más fuerte - Dije estirando mis garras y patas traseras...

Ember escupe una bola de fuego, pero Alexander la esquiva al saltar, pero al tocar tierra el dragón helado es tacleado y comienza a recibir varios golpes. Este se recupera y golpea a Ember en su pecho con sus garras, la cual, retrocede algunos pasos...

Ella escupe una llamarada contra el dragón helado y este sin moverse recibe el ataque, en medio de las llamas, Alexander salta sobre Ember y la embiste con mucha fuerza, ella cae sobre su espalda y siente el peso del dragón helado sobre ella… en una incómoda posición

Aún con Alexander encima, Ember golpea con sus patas traseras el bajo vientre de su contrincante… este ruge de dolor y sin pensarlo dos veces este abre sus alas y retrocede enseguida, en un intento por recuperarse

— ¡Arg! ¿En serio una patada en la entrepierna! - Exclamé con dolor… eso son trucos sucios… de viejos libros

— Starlight queda inmovilizada por un hechizo de hielo, siguen en pie Ember, Alexander y Dawild - Explica Fire, en su forma astral

 _Inhale rápidamente para escupir una llamarada frente a mí y levanté una pared de fuego para separarme de Ember. Giré mi cabeza hacia Dawild y Starlight… ambos bastante lastimados o eso parece ¿Dawild sabe que los hechizos helados no tienen el mismo efecto que mis ataques?_

— ¡Dawild deja de dormir y ayúdame un poco con Ember! - Grité con molestia, desviando la mirada hacia la pared

— Argh... ¿Acaso sabes qué es recibir una descarga de más de seiscientos voltios por todo tu cuerpo por poco más de tres segundos? - Protesta Dawild, mientras se incorpora lentamente.

— Deja de llorar, yo recibí un hechizo de plasma en la cumbre y no me viste llorar en lo más mínimo - Bufé con molestia… mientras escupo un poco de agua al suelo

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues para tu información yo pude acabar con mi oponente! Solo falta a la que tienes frente a tu cara. - Responde Dawild con seriedad, mientras hace una mueca para intentar no reírse.

— No es lo mismo si es un dragón… ¡Joder es la líder de los dragones! Ten más respeto - Grité con calma, en espera del pegaso verde turquesa.

— Ya cállense los dos ¡Parecen dos bebes peleando por una gema! - Se queja Ember, mientras cruza el fuego sin problemas… sorprendiendo al dragón helado

¡ _Mierda! El fuego no le hizo nada… Bueno tratándose de un dragón que puede nadar en lava… no me impresiona para nada... bueno sí un poco,_

 _Ember intenta herirme con sus garras, pero las esquivo al saltar hacia atrás… necesito recuperar mi fuego completamente antes de volver atacar_

— Bien ¡Ahí voy! - Avisa el pegaso verde turquesa.

 _Continúe evadiendo los ataques de Ember, para acercarme lo suficiente a Dawild, sé que debe estar lastimado por la lucha contra Starlight… pero debo evitar el daño, eso podría hacernos perder_ …

Ember rápidamente vuelve abalanzarse sobre Alexander que a duras penas logra esquivar los zarpazo, ya estando mucho más cerca de Dawild para su asistencia.

El pegaso verde turquesa aprovecha la guardia baja de Ember para introducirse en la pelea y por poco casi le asesta un golpe en su hocico, de no ser porque ella reacciona a tiempo cubriéndose con ambos brazos. En ese mismo momento, ella se gira para contraatacar y le proporciona un fuerte golpe con su cola en el cuerpo del pegaso que apenas logra bloquear parcialmente con su ala… rodeada de un aura celeste casi imperceptible.

Alexander se impulsa lo suficiente para intentar darle un golpe en el vientre de la dragona con su garra, pero ella retrocede aunque descuida su guardia en su mitad superior. Momento justo que el pegaso verde turquesa aprovecha para golpear con una patada hacha en uno de los hombros de la dragona, haciéndola caer por completo al suelo de la arena.

Para mala suerte, ella se levanta de inmediato y da un giro que ninguno de los dos se espera y logra golpear a ambos con su cola gracias a la estabilidad que ella logra al sujetarse únicamente del piso. Tras el derribe, ella escupe una fuerte llamarada de fuego que por poco envuelve a Alexander y Dawild.

El dragón celeste y el pegaso se separan cada uno por su parte y se lanzan nuevamente al ataque contra la líder dragón. Ambos intentan atacar entre zarpazos, patadas y puñetazos que pocos de estos logran acertar contra la dragona, presionando para que mantenga un ritmo salvaje. Dos tipos de ataques… todos distintos. No importa si se agacha, salta, esquiva o haga alguna otra cosa para evadir todos los golpes... siempre existe el riesgo de recibir uno.

A este punto, el modo de pelea de Ember, ha pasado de agresivo a defensivo. Únicamente bloquea y esquiva los ataques, ella lentamente se está agotando y recibe algunas heridas.

— ¡Vamos Alexander! ¡No te distraigas! - Exige Dawild mientras se esfuerza a su máxima capacidad

— Treinta segundos - Advierte Fire, mientras observa a Starlight… como lentamente usa pequeños pulsos para crear grietas en el hielo

— ¡No digas nada! - Bufé con molestia ¿Cómo ella esquiva todo sin problemas?

Ember logra salir de las garras de Alexander y de los cascos de Dawild… pero un dragón celeste avanza solo contra la líder dragón… mientras el pegaso corre detrás… la batalla se ha alejado del centro de la arena y ya se encuentran muy cerca del lateral derecho

Alexander ataca a Ember con sus garras que están rodeadas de un aura dorada, ella los bloquea fácilmente pero recibe un poco de daño en cada golpe. Al momento en que el dragón de fuego frío se aleja, ella corre hacia él, mientras este la espera.

Ember se deja caer y se desliza debajo del dragón helado… entre sus garras, la dragona aprovecha y sube al lomo de Alexander por su cola, alertándolo

— Ah, bajate - Dije brindando como si fuera un toro…

— No… claro que no - Exclama Ember, la cual, intenta resistir ante el dragón

Dawild esquiva al dragón que por poco lo aplasta, mientras este observa como Ember cae al suelo… formando una gran sonrisa en el pegaso ya que tiene la oportunidad de atacar sin ser visto, así como lo hizo contra Schneider

Alexander por segunda ocasión evita que Ember pueda dañarlo en sus puntos ciegos y ahora ambos están listos para una nueva lucha… por ver quien es el más hábil…

El dragón celeste corre hacia la dragona, pero ella con su cola le lanza un puñado de polvo a sus ojos. Alexander se detiene con dolor y es embestido poco después… haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda…

Ember sube en el pecho del dragón, pero Alexander toma las garras de la dragona y ambos comienzan a forcejear, en un intento por quitarse de encima a su rival

— Lo lamento Alexander - Expresa Ember… lo que confunde al dragón helado por sus palabras

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? - Le pregunté con un tono de voz agitado

Alexander percibe como la garra de Ember se rodea de un aura azul translúcido, sin poder defenderse de manera correcta, el dragón helado recibe un fuerte golpe en su cara en repetidas ocasiones, no obstante este escupe una bola de fuego a quemarropa contra la dragona, la cual, cae al suelo cubierta de escarcha y hielo… así como una dolorosa quemadura de hielo en su vientre...

— / _Magia draconiana… pensaba que solo yo podía usarla a voluntad…_ / - Pensé con dolor en mi hocico por los golpes

 _Los golpes que Ember me propino fueron suficientes como para lacerar mis escamas… siento como un poco de mi sangre sale de mi nariz y se desliza hasta mi hocico, aún sigo restringiendo mis ataques… pero ya no lo haré más, veo que ella sí está luchando en serio y le cumpliré su deseo_

— - _Se limpia el hielo_ \- ¡Arg! No hagas esto más difícil - Expresa Ember, muy lastimada por el ataque del dragón helado, mientras lamo un poco de mi sangre que sale de mi nariz

 _Vi a Dawild detrás de Ember, a varios pasos de distancia… se lo que quiere hacer, pero tratándose de un dragón tendrá que golpear muy fuerte para superar la resistencia de las escamas… pero no quiero que él interfiera, esto es entre Ember y yo_

Por cuarta ocasión, la dragona celeste se abalanza con todo contra el dragón celeste, este primero responde con una rociada de hielo para luego esquivar los golpes. Alexander detiene gran parte de los ataques con sus garras o simplemente esquivandolos… pero no permite que Dawild pueda ayudarle al crear una barrera con su fuego.

El rápido combate hace que Alexander cometa varios errores y recibe una fuerte patada al nivel de su sien, aún así este se recupera y continúa resistiendo.

Al momento en que la dragona se detiene por unos instantes para recuperar aire, Alexander gira y la atrapa con su cola para luego atajarla entre sus garras.

Ember cae con fuerza al suelo y se desliza algunos metros, ella intenta levantarse pero el dragón helado evita que se reincorpore al poner todo su peso. Con mucha pena en sus ojos, Alexander inhala lo mayor posible... su boca se ilumina de una luz azul brillante… mientras Ember cierra sus ojos y se prepara para aceptar su derrota

Tres hechizos pasan sobre Dawild con un fuerte zumbido, el cual, intenta alcanzar a ambos dragones que se han alejado varios metros, con gran precisión, uno de los hechizos impacta en el lomo, otro en el costado y el tercero cerca de la grupa de Alexander, interrumpiendo su ataque final contra Ember

 _Los hechizos fueron bastante intensos, pero no lo suficiente como para dañarme, desvíe mi mirada de Ember y pude ver perfectamente a Starlight… totalmente ilesa o eso es lo que puedo observar desde aquí_

— ¡Dawild, Starlight sigue en pié! ¿Qué sucedió? - Pregunté con molestia, mientras forcejeo contra Ember, la cual, intenta liberarse ahora que Starlight está libre del hielo

— - _ve la estela de los hechizos_ \- Es imposible… la había congelado con su propio hechizo, yo lo vi... - Exclama el pegaso verde turquesa, muy impresionado por la resistencia de Starlight

— ¡Ve con ella y distraela o derrotala! - Dije con molestia… hasta que no sentí a Ember entre mis garras y eso me asustó

— ¿Así como ella te distrajo lo suficiente para liberarme? - Pregunta Ember, la cual, le asesta una fuerte patada en el cuello a Alexander

El dragón celeste gime ahogadamente, para luego desplomarse en el suelo… él lentamente cierra sus ojos. Ember observa como explota la armadura de hielo en chispas de todos colores por todo su cuerpo que lentamente flotan en el aire hasta desaparecer, mientras en Dawild, sus alas pierden el aura celeste que la rodeaban.

— ¡Paren la batalla, Tiempo fuera! - Advierte Fire, el cual, rápidamente le hace señas al Dios dragón… mientras este le asiste con su cabeza

— ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunta Ember muy confundida, pero preocupada

El Dios dragón se acerca sin pensarlo dos veces hacia Alexander, al igual que el dragón anaranjado, el cual, aterriza al frente del escamado de fuego helado. Dawild al igual que Starlight trotan hacia el grupo en la arena

— No dejes que luz de vida se salga de control Fire, revierte el daño que recibió… solo usa la línea de tiempo de este lugar - Comenta el Dios dragón, mientras le da instrucciones al dragón anaranjado

— ¿Él estará bien? - Vuelve a preguntar la dragona celeste, muy angustiada ya que ella le provocó el daño

— Ignoro como has logrado noquearlo de esa forma, derrotar a un dragón de hielo es extremadamente difícil y solo existen tres formas conocidas en estos tiempos, me impresionas Ember - Responde el dragón verde amarillento, mientras Ember se abstiene de responder la duda

— Lo tengo… creo que ya está hecho, está curado y evité la inmunodeficiencia mágica y que luz de vida se salgan de control… pronto despertará pero su dolor seguirá ahí - Explica Fire, mientras Dawild y Starlight observan con tensión

— ¿Qué pasará con la lucha? Faltan diez segundos - Pregunta Starlight, con algunos rasguños y heridas provocadas por la prisión de hielo

— Creo que Fire sabrá darles una respuestas, si necesitas más magia puedes pedirla... - Le menciona el Dios dragón al guardián anaranjado, este asiste con la cabeza

— Alexander no puede continuar con la batalla, Ember y Starlight ganan el combate. Dawild quedas fuera al recibir mucho daño, superaste ampliamente al que Ember recibió mientras luchabas junto a Alexander y no es seguro que luches así - Explica Fire, mientras Starlight hace una pequeña reverencia… pero Ember no celebra la victoria

 _Ganarle a Alexander de esta forma… no me agrada, le he jugado sucio usando trucos de viejos libros, si no lo hubiera hecho, fácilmente me hubiera derrotado… me duele varias partes de mis escamas por sus ataques y su fuego, debo practicar más si quiero ser superior a él… esta lucha solo demuestra que él me puede ganar sin problemas… pero eso significa que si es bueno luchando… es un buen dragón después de todo_

— ¡Arg… maldición! - Bufa Dawild, por haber perdido nuevamente… aunque esta vez no fue derrotado

— Alexander y Dawild tienen cuatro puntos, Ember y Starlight han ganado cuatro puntos, Walter y Blake tiene un solo punto - Explica el guardián anaranjado, mientras el Dios dragón, teletransporta a Alexander y Dawild a la gradería.

— La batalla final se decide ahora, Ember y Starlight lucharán contra Walter y Blake, les deseo suerte a ambos equipos - Dice Fire, mientras las dos chicas caminan hacia el centro de la arena.

Con el chasquido de sus garras, Walter y Blake son enviados al centro de la arena, así mismo, todo el daño de Ember y Starlight es curado, incluyendo su energía para una lucha justa y equilibrada… esta vez el humano tira el arma a sus pies, sin haber empezado la batalla

— Argh… diablos ¿Qué sucedió? - Pregunté muy desorientado, mientras me levanto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

— Ember te dió un fuerte golpe en tu cuello y te noqueo… - Comenta Shapira, mientras le da una cálida sonrisa al dragón helado

— ¿Yo perdí? - Volví a preguntar… mientras masajeo el lugar del golpe con mi garra… aunque fui curado, duele y mucho...

— Sí, perdimos por daño recibido, pero fue una buena lucha, ahora todo depende de Ember y Starlight… si empatan ganamos, si ambas pierden, Walter y Blake ganan - Explica el pegaso verde turquesa con una sonrisa tranquila

 _No puedo creer que perdiera… recuerdo poco los segundos finales cuando luché contra Ember, solo se que me golpeó con fuerza antes de que todo se volviera negro ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Me gustaría que ella me enseñara a luchar, sabe muy bien si me ganó así de fácil._

 **Entre Ember y Starlight:**

 _Estoy tan cerca de ganar la joya estelar… solo debo ganarle a Walter y Blake, además con la batalla que él tuvo contra Alexander, solo debo atacar su gema en su pecho hasta que agote su magia y derrotarlo en su forma más débil_

— Tienen treinta segundos para crear un plan, iniciando desde ahora - Menciona Fire, mientras se interpone en el medio de ambos grupos

— ¿Qué plan tienes Ember? - Pregunta Starlight con gran ansiedad

— Tu magia es útil para atacar a Walter a su gema, pero también te necesito que distraigas al pegaso - Comenta la dragona celeste con voz apresurada

— Ah entiendo… pero Blake no es un pegaso, es un Alicornio… veré si puedo asistirte con algunos hechizo, solo mantente cerca para no tener que lanzarlos tan lejos - Aclara la unicornio rosa, con voz nerviosa, mientras Ember y Starlight ven a Fire

— Mmm bien… seguiremos el plan - Dice la dragona celeste, con gran impaciencia

— Bien, veo que están listos por comenzar ¿Combatientes listos?... ¡Ha luchar! - Exclama Fire, mientras desaparece de la arena

 _Starlight y yo vemos como Blake dispara un hechizo a la gema de Walter ¿Qué es lo han estado planeando mientras observaron mi lucha contra Alexander?… al paso de varios segundos, el humano es envuelto por llamas carmesíes… dejando ver aquel dragón dorado… mucho más pequeño que Alexander, será fácil ganarle_

— Cool… funcionó, Blake hazle la vida imposible a Starlight - Comenta Walter, mientras este toma posición defensiva… sin quitarle la mirada a la dragona celeste

— Uju, con gusto - Expresa el Alicornio verde limón, mientras se aleja del dragón dorado

 _Starlight comienza a lanzar sus hechizos contra Blake, es de suma importancia que ella lo distraiga lo suficiente mientras me encargo de Walter… aunque no debe ser un problema, ya he luchado contra otros dragones comunes, tengo una buena liga en los juegos draconianos._

— ¿Qué pasa Ember? Ya no estás interesada en ganar la gema - Pregunta el medio humano, muy preparado para luchar

— Ugh… No sé quién eres, pero me enoja que tú sepas quien soy yo - Responde la dragona celeste, con una mirada frustrada

Sin charlar más, Ember se lanza al ataque contra Walter, pero este se anticipa y da un giro de trescientos sesenta grados para golpearla con su cola. La dragona cae al suelo y rápidamente se incorpora para continuar.

Ella escupe una intensa llamarada y el dragón dorado responde de la misma manera. Ambos fuegos se encuentran a medio camino, pero el de Ember es superado ampliamente, obligándola a esquivar el ataque

— / _Maldición, él no puede ser…_ / - Piensa Ember, ahora con gran preocupación en su rostro

— ¿Qué pasa Ember? Tú entrenamiento con Alexander no fue suficiente… sabes que él es un tonto al pensar que podría ganarte - Dice Walter, el cual, hace enojar a la líder dragón, con la intención de que cometa errores

— No digas nada de Alexander, tu no lo conoces - Bufa Ember, con gran molestia

— Oh vaya, es la primera vez en mis cinco mil años de vida que un dragón se enamora… que lindo, pero eso no te servirá contra mí ¿Por qué no vas a llorar dónde él? - Expresa Walter, mientras escupe una bola de fuego contra Starlight

El ataque de Walter, explota muy cerca de Starlight, lastimandola levemente por el fuego pero se recupera enseguida… Blake se mantiene atacando a distancia, pero apenas Starlight intenta acercarse, él la ataca físicamente… ellos nos han estudiado cuando luchamos contra Alexander

— No perderé contra un idiota - Exclama Ember, mientras abre sus alas y vuela hacia Blake…

— /¡ _Oh no, ella no debería hacer eso_!/ - Piensa Walter, donde su plan comienza a presentar pequeñas fallas

Walter persigue a Ember, la cual, llega a pocos pasos de Blake, este responde al lanzar varios hechizos contra ella, pero Starlight intercepta los hechizos con su propia magia y contraataca de la misma manera

— Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Walter se acerca y no puedo detenerlo por siempre - Advierte Starlight, mientras lanza dos hechizos ahora contra el dragón dorado, muy cerca de alcanzar a Ember

— ¿Walter qué diablos sucede? - Exclama Blake, mientras se protege de los ataques de Ember con un escudo translúcido

— Se me escapó, solo defiendete - Bufa el medio humano, el cual, protege su rostro con sus alas para evitar los hechizos de Starlight

— ¡Twilight, ayudame con el escudo de Blake! - Exclama Ember, la cual, escupe una llamarada, pero es bloqueado por el fuerte escudo

— ¡No soy Twilight… Ember, soy Starlight! - Responde la unicornio rosa, mientras dispara un hechizo contra el Alicornio, para luego seguir deteniendo al dragón dorado

 _El hechizo que ah... Starlight lanzó destruye el escudo de Blake, con mucha facilidad logré atraparlo, pero este con su magia se teletransporta frente a Starlight, odio la magia en este momento_

— ¡Hola, nuestra lucha no se ha acabado! - Exclama el Alicornio verde limón, mientras atrapa en una burbuja a la unicornio rosa, la cual, intenta liberarse pero le es imposible

— Bien, eso es de ayuda - Bufa Walter, mientras escupe una llamarada contra la líder dragón

 _Esquivé con facilidad el ataque de Walter, ahora que… Starlight está atrapada, tengo que luchar contra dos y es complicado. Me elevé varios metros sin perder de vista al Alicornio verde… necesito mi compañera de hechizos_

— Walter quédate en el suelo, si quiere atacar, deberá bajar - Comenta Blake, mientras Starlight forcejea pero su magia dentro de la burbuja es muy débil

— Derrota ya a Starlight, no me gusta que la tengas así, una unicornio… puede escapar - Menciona Walter, mientras comienza a inhalar lo mayor posible

— Te ayudaré con Ember, Starlight estará bien dentro de la burbuja, no puede salir fácilmente - Responde el Alicornio verde, el cual, observa a la dragona celeste

— Tienen cincuenta segundos para concluir - Avisa Fire, invisible para no interferir en la batalla

 _Walter intenta rodearme con su fuego, sé que él es distinto a otros dragones ya que su fuego es mucho más intenso… aunque esquivar sus ataques son muy fáciles. Escupí dos bolas de fuego contra Walter, pero el los esquiva al saltar hacia atrás. Blake responde al disparar tres hechizos, en un intento para obligarme a aterrizar… eso no será suficiente_

Ember desvía los rayos con sus garras y ataca al escupir otras dos bolas de fuego. El Alicornio se protege con un escudo blanco traslúcido pero al contacto con el fuego este se destruye, mientras la segunda bola de fuego impacta en el lomo del pony. Blake es lanzado varios metros atrás junto con Starlight dentro de la burbuja

— ¡Derrota a Starlight ahora Blake! - Exclama Walter, mientras vuela hacia Ember con una mirada molesta

— ¿Qué pasa Walter, tus enemigos no están acostumbrados a que se defiendan? - Se burla Ember, muy enojada con el medio humano, por el comentario que hizo de Alexander

— Callate, puede que sigas en pie, pero no será por mucho - Bufa el dragón dorado, mientras escupe una nube de fuego

 _Es importante que Walter no pueda envolverme con su fuego, jamás conocí un dragón… que tenga una llama tan intensa ¿Él será otro dragón elemental? Si es así, son dos en aparecer en estos cinco mil años._

 _Desvié mi vista hacia la burbuja donde tienen atrapada a Starlight y escupí una bola de fuego, ella debe detener a Blake… yo puedo con ambos pero tendría que invocar mi cetro… pero es difícil si ya estoy en combate_

 **Con Starlight y Blake:**

Mientras el Alicornio se reincorpora muy lastimado por el ataque de Ember, una bola de fuego rosado intenso impacta en la burbuja mágica que mantiene cautiva a la unicornio rosa… con un 'POP' ella se libera y cae al suelo…

— Vaya… me alegra que no hayas seguido el consejo que te dió tu compañero - Expresa Starlight, mientras inmoviliza al Alicornio con un hechizo de levitación

— Argh… A veces ser testarudo es malo… pero puedo corregirlo - Bufa Blake, con una mirada de dolor por el daño de la bola de fuego, mientras su cuerno se rodea de un aura

— Eso me agrada de ti… pero debo ayudar a Ember y eso significa que debo ganarte - Dice Starlight, la cual, comienza a perder el control en el agarre de Blake y este se libera

Ambos se disparan un hechizo al mismo tiempo… Aunque el efecto es menor en Starlight, ella logra levantarse nuevamente, mientras tanto, el Alicornio verde limón dispara un hechizo contra Ember y luego otro contra la unicornio rosa.

Starlight bloquea el hechizo con un escudo y camina hasta estar frente al Alicornio verde… ella con cuidado agacha su cabeza y toca el cuerno... eso forma una gran sonrisa en el joven Alicornio de melena amarilla…

— No debiste hacer eso… un terrible error de novato - Dice Blake, mientras crea un escudo a su alrededor, alertando a Starlight

— ¡No te vas a inmolar! - Exclama la compañera de Ember, pero es muy tarde para poder escapar

Una fuerte explosión arcoiris ocurre a pocos metros del centro de la arena, mientras Blake y Starlight quedan en el suelo con su pelaje cubierto de hollín… así mismos ambos abatidos por la intensa explosión dentro del escudo

— Starlight fue derrotada por un hechizo, Blake se autoeliminó con su propio hechizo, quedan Walter y Ember, además restan veinte segundos - Avisa Fire, el cual, se acerca hacia ambos ponys

— ¡Arg! Que imbécil, se lo advertí - Expresa Walter muy molesto con Blake, al no haber eliminado a Starlight antes

 _Al menos Starlight cumplió con su parte, ya no debo preocuparme por los hechizos que Blake me lance… ahora solo debo encontrar la manera de ganarle a… este idiota, pero su fuego es muy peligroso, si caigo en él podría perder_

 _Escupí una llamarada de fuego pero el dragón dorado la esquiva al sobrevolarlo, evadí su embestida pero no así su cola y logra herirme en mi hombro derecho…_

— Jeje ¿Qué pasa Ember, olvidaste que la cola también puede ser un arma? Lastima que la tuya no tenga alguna espina lo suficientemente sólida para combatir - Expresa Walter, el cual, comienza a sentirse cansado por volar

— - _Con dolor_ \- Callate, puedes comportarte como un maldito idiota, pero no perderé contra ti - Exclama Ember, muy molesta con la actitud del medio humano

 _Me preparé para atacar esta vez y sin perder un solo segundo di varios golpes contra el dragón dorado, este pasa de atacar de manera agresiva a defenderse con gran éxito, bloqueando todos y cada uno de mis ataques ¿Cómo es eso posible_!

Muy sorprendida, Walter logra acertar un zarpazo en el antebrazo de Ember y así mismo un golpe en sus costillas. La dragona retrocede con la intención de recuperarse pero el medio humano no le permite esa opción.

Walter sujeta a Ember con sus patas traseras y con ambas garras este la golpea en su vientre… haciendo caer al suelo. La escamada celeste golpea el piso a gran velocidad, mientras Walter aterriza muy agotado… igual que la vez anterior, este es rodeado por llamas carmesíes y regresa a su forma humana. Él toma la M16 en el suelo y sin perder tiempo, el humano corre hacia el lugar de caída, para llegar junto a Ember… la cual, se incorpora con gran dificultad

— Creo que es suficiente, detente - Comenta Walter, con una mirada preocupada

— No… perderé contra un idiota... - Bufa Ember, la cual, intenta golpear al humano, pero este detiene el ataque con su mano

— Lo sé… y lo siento por esto - Menciona Walter, mientras golpea a la dragona con la culata de la M16 en su cuello

Aún con el golpe… Ember se resiste a perder, por lo cual, Walter vuelve a mirar a Fire con preocupación, el dragón anaranjado observa a ambos por si sucede una eventual emergencia… al igual que el Dios dragón, ambos miran con tranquilidad

— Fire, Ember ya no está en condiciones para seguir luchando y es evidente que ella no se rendirá a menos que acabe con su vida - Avisa Walter, el cual, ya no desea seguir luchando

El dragón anaranjado aterriza en medio de Ember y Walter, para evitar que alguno de los dos pueda atacarse por su presencia. El guardián revisa a la dragona celeste al tocar su cuello con su garra, ella se resiste a la ayuda del escamado… quien mantiene una expresión seria en su rostro

— Ember ya no puedes continuar con la lucha, se considera abatida. Walter y Blake ganan el combate por supremacía - Expresa Fire, mientras sana a la dragona celeste

— Yo aún puedo continuar… - Bufa Ember, la cual, se abstiene a la decisión del guardián

— Lo siento Ember, tus heridas son muy serias y no es seguro que sigas luchando en ese estado, es evidente que te han superado estratégicamente… y no arriesgaré tu vida - Menciona el dragón anaranjado, el cual, deja de curar a la líder dragón.

El Dios dragón chasquea sus garras y lleva a todos al centro, así mismo, teletransportan a Alexander y a Dawild a la arena. Con la intención de entregar una de las dos joyas estelares. Además Starlight y Blake también fueron curados y ya se encuentran en el mismo centro.

— Walter y Blake ustedes dos han conseguido seis puntos y como resultado son los ganadores ¿A quién de los dos le entrego la joya? - Pregunta el Dios dragón, mientras Ember se cruza de brazos… ella observa con molesta

— Dásela a Walter… yo no tengo imaginación para pensar un deseo - Dice el Alicornio verde limón, con una mirada relajada

— - _Le entrega joya_ \- Espero que tengas un buen deseo Walter - Menciona el poderoso dragón, mientras el medio humano toma la joya de las garras del Dios dragón.

— Yo… ah ¿Puedo entregar la joya a otro participante? - Pregunta el humano, con una sonrisa seria… mientras llama la atención de Blake

— ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? Si es así, entrega la gema a quien creas que la merece - Responde el Dios dragón, con un tono de voz tranquila.

 _Sin esperarlo… Walter le lanza la gema a Ember, ella la atrapa sin problemas. No puedo creer lo que hizo ¿Regalar una gema con ese poder? Tiene que ser alguien muy tonto, pero me alegra que Ember sea quien tenga la joya… Juju ¿Qué pedirá?_

— Yo… ah - Expresa Ember, muy sorprendida por la acción del humano

— No digas nada acerca de la amistad o relacionado con el amor, solo tomalo como una buena acción de mi parte y por el mal rato que te hice pasar - Explica Walter, el cual, se cruza de brazos y desvía su mirada con gran molestia

— Muy bien, con la primer joya lista, solo queda el deseo - _chasquea sus garras_ -

 _Todos mi alrededor incluyendo a los cuatro guardianes excepto el Dios dragón y yo dejan de moverse y hablar… es como si estuvieran atrapados en el tiempo… es bastante extraño y tenebroso, ya que hace un segundo estaba charlando con cada uno de ellos_

— El deseo tienes que pedirlo de manera privada, pero puedes decirle a tus amigos una vez que lo pidas... ahora Ember ¿Cúal es tu mayor deseo? - Le pregunta el dragón verde amarillento, con una mirada seria… mientras la joya estelar palpita con fuerza en las garras de la dragona

— Yo ah… deseo poder… eh... - _es interrumpida_ -

— Mmmh... si te parece muy incómodo decirlo, puedes pensarlo… así te ahorras tener que decirlo, claro que yo ya sé que pedirás ¿Estás totalmente segura? - Advierte el Dios dragón, con una mirada tranquila

— Yo… quiero ese deseo - Responde Ember, muy apenada y con un leve sonrojo

— Muy bien… que así sea - Menciona el escamado, mientras chasquea sus garras con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

La joya en las garras de Ember explota en un mar de luz dorada, lo que la obliga a cerrar sus ojos… el aura dorada lentamente deja de expandirse y entra en el interior de la dragona, las escamas de Ember comienzan a brillar de un celeste fuerte, hasta que pocos minutos después, todo regresa a la normalidad… aunque ella no se siente diferente que antes...

— ¿Eso fue todo? - Pregunta Ember, muy dudosa que de haya funcionado su deseo

— Aún sigues siendo un dragón de fuego mágico Ember, no creo que te guste ser una híbrida. El deseo solo hizo pequeños cambios en ti que no notarás hasta que sea el día adecuado… pero igual debes tener cuidado con otros dragones o Alexander - Comentan el Dios dragón, listo para chasquear sus garras

— - _incómoda_ \- Gracias… jamás pensé que Walter me diera la joya - Menciona la dragona celeste, muy feliz de haber cumplido su deseo.

— Le agradeces al dragón equivocado, ya sabes quien te dió la joya - Comenta el Dios dragón, con una sonrisa por ayudar a mortales

 _El Dios dragón vuelve a chasquear sus garras y todos nuevamente regresan a la normalidad, como si nunca hubieran sido congelados y sin saber lo que sucedió… es increíble el poder que tiene el Dios dragón… debe sentirse un poco solo_

— Muy bien, Ember ya no puedes participar por la segunda joya, por lo que te pido que te retires con Shapira, ella te ayudará a entrenar algunos puntos que fallaron en tu entrenamiento. Walter al haber entregado la gema puedes participar por la segunda joya, como compensación - Explica el Dragón verde amarillo, el cual, cede su espacio a Fire

— Con las luchas de equipos concluidas, ustedes ahora lucharán solos por la última joya estelar… pero para hacerlo divertido, no lucharán uno contra uno, sí no lo harán todos en la arena al mismo tiempo - Menciona Fire, tomando por sorpresa a los chicos

— Esto será una matanza… me agrada - Comenta Walter, mientras coloca un cargador con una cinta azul en su M16

— Lo será, la razón de este modo de lucha, es que mañana ustedes se enfrentarán a Shadow. Él a diferencia de nosotros, tiene una conexión extraña con las pesadillas, podrían enfrentarse aún ejército - Explica el dragón anaranjado, mientras lanza su aura aún reloj gigante en el centro de la arena.

— Quienes sigan con vida al agotarse el tiempo en el reloj, se decidirá un ganador… solo por daño recibido, buena suerte y defiéndase bien - Dice el Dios dragón, el cual, chasquea sus garras y desaparece junto con los guardianes hacia la gradería… excepto Fire.

— Pueden usar cualquier tipo de hechizos, pero no pueden tirar a matar a sus contrincantes, si ya no pueden luchar rindanse y serán enviados a la gradería. Si son abatidos, irán a la gradería… ahora todos a sus posiciones. Hay un azulejo con el color de su pelaje o escamas en el centro de la arena - Menciona el escamado anaranjado, con voz emocionada

 _Será interesante esta batalla, perdí la primera joya y ahora debo hacer lo posible por ganar en la etapa individual… ¿Una batalla de todos contra todos? Pienso que es algo exagerado, pero con el poco tiempo que tenemos, es una solución viable. Me paré sobre el azulejo celeste, al igual que el resto de los participantes… sin perder tiempo me agaché en posición de ataque, listo para comenzar, estoy muy nervioso y ansioso a la vez._

— Muy bien, está prohibido el uso de hechizos de gravedad y al igual que la vez anterior, las habilidades de Alexander han sido reducidas para evitar muertes ¿Alguna duda? - Pregunta el guardián, en espera de alguna duda

— Fire ¿Qué sucede si un participante se niega a rendirse? - Pregunta el pegaso verde turquesa, con una gran duda en su mente por lo ocurrido con Ember

— Si alguno de ustedes se abstiene de rendirse, pueden continuar luchando… pero serán sacados solo si el daño atenta con su vida - Explica el dragón anaranjado, el cual, libera un poco de magia en sus garras

— Eso sería todo, comienza la cuenta - Aclara Walter, mientras este prepara su arma

— ¿Combatientes están listos? ¡Ha luchar! - Exclama Fire, mientras su cuerpo es rodeado de un aura anaranjada y desaparece de la vista de todos

En menos de un instante, Starlight y Blake se protegenten con sus escudos, mientras yo escupo una nube de hielo contra Walter. El humano esquiva el ataque que por poco lo envuelve y dispara su M16 contra el Alicornio verde… que al mismo tiempo se defiende de algunos hechizos de Starlight

— Oigan, no sean injustos, tienen a otros dos frente a ustedes - Se queja Blake, el cual, logra resistir los ataques de Walter y Starlight simultáneamente

 _Con gran sorpresa, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza… pero no lo suficiente para causarme una herida, pude ver a Dawild volar frente a mí. Él me había golpeado con su casco algo similar a lo que hizo con Ember. Lo ataque con una llamarada pero este lo esquiva al desviarse a la derecha_

 _Recibí varios hechizos proveniente de Starlight y Blake, ambos sin saberlo me atacan con su magia. Varios hechizos logré esquivarlos y otros los desvié gracias a mis alas. Al darme la vuelta para ver a la unicornio rosa, ella es interceptada por Dawild, el cual, la embiste con una fuerza descomunal…_

 _Un nuevo hechizo me obliga a girarme y pude ver a Blake, este lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra Walter en su forma humana… pero no le está yendo tan bien. Corrí hacia el humano e ingresé a la lucha con gran agresividad. Blake apenas logra protegerse con un escudo y es repelido, este cae a varios metros de distancia. De reojo vi una luz carmesí en la arena y al darme la vuelta, recibí un fuerte golpe por parte de Walter._

 _Incrusté mis garras en el suelo y me sujeté con fuerza del dragón dorado para evitar que este me arrastre_

— Otra vez tú y yo ¿eh? Tú no sabes luchar, solo juegas sucio - Expresa Walter, el cual, había soltado su M16 al quedarse sin munición

 _Escuché como se acercan varios hechizos por parte de Blake. Con mucho esfuerzo levanté el peso de Walter y lo gire para que estos rayos le impacten, sin embargo, el esfuerzo es en vano al momento en que levanté al dragón dorado este me hiere con sus espinas laterales en mi hombro..._

 _Los hechizos pasan en medio de Walter y yo, a una gran velocidad e impactan en el suelo y otro le asesta parcialmente a Starlight en uno de sus cascos. El escamado dorado, gira su cuerpo e intenta golpearme con su cola, no obstante, me agacho a tiempo y el golpe lo recibe Dawild… el cual, se había acercado en silencio detrás de mí._

— ¡Venga a repartir ostias, hijos de puta! - Exclama Walter, muy molesto por la irrupción del pegaso verde turquesa

— ¡Oye cuida tu hocico! - Se queja Blake, a varios metros de distancia, muy cerca de la pared derecha

Walter abre sus alas y vuela hacia el Alicornio verde, el cual, comienza a atacarlo con hechizos, mientras tanto, un poco desorientada la unicornio rosa se acerca hacia Dawild, este se reincorpora luego de ser golpeado en su costado por la cola del dragón dorado

— Miren a quien tenemos por aquí - Expresa Starlight, mientras su cuerno se rodea de un aura rosa claro

— Veo que los dragones te han dejado sola por un momento - Comenta el pegaso verde turquesa, el cual, se levanta sin problemas

— No se olviden de mi juju - Expresé mientras aterrizo con fuerza en medio de ambos ponys

 _Starlight y Dawild son lanzados en direcciones opuestas a varios metros, estos caen con fuerza y se lastiman levemente, aunque rápidamente la pelea de Blake y Walter se acerca. Sin perder el tiempo, ambos ponys se levantan para seguir luchando._

— ¡Basta con tus hechizos! - Se queja Walter, el recibe dos rayos en su cara…

— No lo haré saco de escamas - Exclama Blake, casi sin heridas luego de haber transcurrido un minuto de batalla

 _Walter recibe en su espalda dos bolas de fuego azul blancuzco, haciendo que este ruja de dolor, por otro lado, Blake prepara un hechizo contra el dragón dorado… sin embargo, este recibe un golpe en su costado y además una patada giratoria por parte de Dawild haciéndolo caer a varios metros… sobre su espalda_

— Auch… odio estas batallas abiertas - Gime Blake, mientras Dawild se acerca

El Alicornio se levanta sin problemas, mientras Dawild intenta atacarlo, pero el visitante de la dimensión dos, detiene el ataque con su casco y realiza una patada giratoria. El pegaso la esquiva sin problemas y comienzan a luchar con gran agresividad… aunque ninguno logra tocarse una sola pluma, en un instante el rostro de ambos quedan muy cerca

— Eres rápido cuerpo a cuerpo Dawild… - Expresa Blake, un poco agotado pero no lo suficiente para rendirse o cometer errores

— Tú no estás mal, pensaba que solo usabas hechizos - Menciona Dawild, el cual, respira pesadamente

— No… pero es una gran ventaja - Comenta el Alicornio, mientras le lanza un hechizo a la cara al pegaso verde turquesa

Dawild retrocede con dolor, mientras Blake aprovecha la distracción y golpea el costado del pegaso con una patada, con su magia el Alicornio evita que pueda huir y lo lanza contra Walter, Blake y Starlight… como si fuera un arma

El pegaso cae encima del lomo del dragón dorado y se hiere un poco por las escamas, el pegaso abre sus alas y rápidamente se eleva al observar una nube celeste y blanca rodear al escamado dorado

— ¡Argh! Deja de hacer eso - Se queja Walter, mientras golpea a Starlight pero se protege con su escudo…

El escudo de la unicornio comienza a hundirse en el suelo de la arena por los constantes golpes del medio humano, pero este recibe un hechizo en su lomo y poco después una bola de fuego celeste que lo tira al suelo. Con gran furia Walter se levanta y da un giro completo con la intención de golpear con su cola, pero es atajada por Alexander entre sus garras, mientras este se mantiene de pie con sus patas trasera

— ¡Maldición! - Bufa el dragón dorado, el cual, inhala en seguida

Con un fuerte sonido de impacto, Alexander recibe dos bolas de fuego en su pecho, haciendo que este suelte la cola del dragón dorado. Mientras tanto Starlight es obligada a teletransportarse al haberse envuelta en la batalla de los dos dragones

 **Con Dawild, Blake y Starlight:**

El pegaso verde turquesa y el Alicornio verde limón, luchan cuerpo a cuerpo… pero no logran darse un solo golpe… sus golpes y ataques son completamente idénticos. La unicornio se acerca y mira por unos instantes la pelea… hasta que prepara un hechizo con su cuerno.

— Si las chicas los vieran luchar así, más de una querría salir con ustedes - Menciona Starlight con voz muy tranquila

— Lo siento, ya tengo pareja, un hijo y otro viene en camino - Expresa Blake, muy agitado por la lucha

— Yo, no sé si quiero una pareja… lo pensaré cuando mi vida no quiera ser exterminada - Bufa Dawild, sin quitar su vista de la unicornio rosa

— Bien, ahora los tengo a los dos - Menciona Starlight, mientras toma posición de ataque

Blake lanza con su cuerno un hechizo amarillo hacia la unicornio rosa, Dawild apenas logra percibir el ataque por una fracción de segundos. Starlight es golpeada en su cuerno y es lanzada varios metros de distancia...

— Sigue luchando - Expresa Blake, mientras le da una cachetada al pegaso verde turquesa con su casco

El combate de ambos ponys es interrumpido y ambos son obligados a separarse ya que Walter pasa en medio de ellos, mientras forcejea contra Alexander… ambos dragones luchan por su orgullo en un intento por demostrar quien es el mejor. El medio humano inhala con la intención de atacar al dragón de hielo, pero este sujeta con su garra los cuerno del dragón dorado y desvía su cabeza...

Las dos bolas de fuego son lanzadas hacia el Alicornio verde limón, el cual, se protege con un escudo… la primera explota con fuerza, mientras la segunda es desviada hacia Dawild, mientras vuela sobre la arena. El pegaso cierra sus ojos y se concentra lo mejor posible… a los pocos segundos sus alas se rodean de un aura verdosa, el pony abre enseguida sus ojos y observa la bola de fuego que se acerca a gran velocidad.

— " _Ya sé dónde la lanzaré_ " - Murmura Dawild, con una mirada decidida

Con gran precisión, el pegaso toma con sus alas la bola de fuego y da un giro de trescientos sesenta grados con ella y la lanza contra Starlight… mientras sus alas emanan humo luego de haber atajado el ataque. La unicornio se recupera a poco más de quince pasos de distancia y desconoce lo que se le avecina...

— - _levanta su vista - "¡Ay no!"_ \- Murmura la unicornio rosa, la cual, cierra sus ojos

Una fuerte explosión lanza a Starlight con gran fuerza hacia la pared y rebota al suelo secamente... ya inconsciente, mientras su pelaje emana vapor. Fire inmediatamente aparece junto ella para revisarla, mientras el combate continua a varios metros de distancia

— Starlight ya no puede continuar, queda fuera del combate - Dice Fire, con un tono de voz alto y comprensible… mientras Starlight desaparece de la arena en un brillo dorado

Blake continúa atacando a ambos dragones con sus hechizos, mientras se protege de algunos ataques con diferentes tipos de escudo, aún así recibe daños del fuego de ambos dragones y los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo de Dawild, él continúa resistiendo

— ¡Deja de usar tus escudos! - Bufa Dawild, mientras golpea en repetidas ocasiones el escudo del Alicornio verde

— Tengo cerca a dos dragones… además no me digas lo que tengo que hacer - Responde Blake, mientras el pegaso verde turquesa se aleja enseguida

Blake es aplastado con todo y escudo por Alexander, el cual, cae de espaldas y arrastra al Alicornio… este se golpea dentro de su escudo… mientras el dragón helado toma la burbuja blancuzca con sus garras y como si fuera un objeto lo lanza contra Walter

— ¡Eres un hijo de puta Alexander! Aaaahh - Grita aterrado el pony, mientras golpea la espalda del dragón dorado y sale despedido a una gran altura dentro de su escudo

Con su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, Blake abre su burbuja y vuela muy arriba de la arena… mientras observa como nuevamente ambos dragones se golpean con ferocidad

— ¡No te olvides de mí! - Exclama Dawild, el cual, le asesta una patada en el costado... haciendo caer al Alicornio verde limón

Blake cae en picada cientos de metros cada segundo, pero este abre sus alas al último momento y planea de regreso hacia los dragones, sin dejar de mirar al pegaso que se acerca a gran velocidad

— " _Acercate… acercate_ " - Murmura Blake, el cual, vuela a menos de un metro de Walter y Alexander

— ¡Ven para acá Blake, no seas cobarde! - Grita Dawild, mientras lanza varias ondas de viento cortante, pero no logran alcanzar al Alicornio y se desvanecen poco después

— " _Un poco más… un poco… más, perfecto_ " - Susurra el Alicornio, mientras dispara un rayo carmesí contra Alexander

El hechizo de Blake impacta en la cola de Alexander y se desvanece, el dragón helado ruge de dolor… al igual que Walter, ambos se hiere al estar en contacto, sin esperarlo Dawild es golpeado en sus alas y cuerpo por el mismo rayo, proveniente de los cuernos de Walter debajo del pegaso verde turquesa.

Dawild cae estrepitosamente al suelo a un metro de distancia de ambos dragones… mientras tanto, Blake aterriza junto al pegaso, casi sin fuerzas por el fuerte hechizo.

— - _Cof - Cof - "Eres un tramposo Blake_ " - Murmura Dawild, mientras intenta levantarse, pero el hechizo no se lo permite

— Mientras más te esfuerces, el hechizo más daño te hará y puede noquearte… lamentablemente no puedo quitarlo, creo que no sabes nuestra diferencia, eres un pegaso y yo un Alicornio - Explica el Alicornio verde limón, frente al pegaso verde turquesa

— No podrás derrotar a esos dos dragones… - Comenta Dawild, mientras lucha contra el hechizo pero se hiere cada vez más

— - _agacha su cabeza_ \- _"No debo hacerlo, ellos dos lo harán por mí_ " - Menciona el Alicornio verde limón, con una mirada confiada

— Bajaste la guardia, un terrible error - Exclama Dawild, el cual, con un esfuerzo sobrenatural logra levantarse y toma por sorpresa a Blake…

El pegaso verde turquesa, le asesta un uppercut directamente en el hocico al Alicornio. Blake cae al suelo sobre su espalda debido al fuerte golpe. Por otro lado el pegaso verde turquesa se desploma por el hechizo que sigue activo en su cuerpo

— Maldito… ¡Argh! - Bufa Blake, mientras con su casco, masajea el área lastimada, aunque no le provoca mucho daño

— Dawild ya no puede continuar, no logró resistir el hechizo y es eliminado. Siguen en pie Alexander, Walter y Blake - Dice Fire, mientras el pegaso verde turquesa desaparece de la arena.

 **Entre Walter y Alexander:**

Ambos dragones continúan luchando con gran ferocidad, Walter ha logrado mantener estable la energía de su gema y continuar luchando a un gran nivel. Ambos escamados han recibido mucho daño tanto por sus ataques como por su fuego, pero el dragón dorado tiene heridas que están sangrando

— Esta es la mejor lucha que he tenido - Dice Walter, mientras respira con agitación e ignora su dolor

— No diré nada, aún te falta entrenamiento pero lo haces bien… lastima que tu gema pierda energía cada segundo y eso puede hacerte perder - Mencioné con una sonrisa… molestando al dragón dorado

— Me alegra poder luchar sin importar el daño que reciba, pero debo terminar con esto… ahora tengo un deseo en mente y es bastante útil - Expresa Walter, mientras inhala lo mayor posible

Alexander percibe en el interior del hocico de Walter una luz color anaranjado vivo que lentamente está creciendo y este repite la misma acción… él toma una mejor posición y luego inhala, su hocico a diferencia de Walter, se ilumina de un color azul blancuzco.

Sin que nadie interfiera en la lucha, ambos dragones escupen una llamarada constante… estas se encuentran a la mitad del camino. El contacto de ambos fuegos causa en el medio una especie de bolo de energía concentrada que mezcla ambos fuegos.

Toda la arena comienza a temblar y el suelo comienzan a resquebrajarse mientras la esfera de fuego despide rayos en las cuatro direcciones… la bola de fuego pierde su estabilidad y explota con gran violencia. El primero en recibir el impacto es Alexander, seguido de Walter y por último Blake. Los tres golpean las paredes con gran fuerza para luego caer al suelo… El Dios dragón protege a Ember y Dawild así como a los guardianes de la onda expansiva y del fuego combinado lanzado por la explosión.

— ¡Esta Batalla ha acabado! - Exclama Fire, mientras reaparece en la arena con una mirada preocupada

Ambos dragones se reincorporan al igual que Blake, aún con todo en contra él logró mantenerse a salvo con su magia y hechizos. El Dios dragón chasquea sus garras y todos aparecen en el centro de la arena, así como la última vez… Todo el daño es curado en Walter, Alexander y Blake, quienes esperan el veredicto.

— Fire ha detenido su combate debido al ataque de fuego elemental combinado… es demasiado para este plano, no podrá resistir muchos ataque de dos dragones elementales - Comenta el Dios dragón, mientras señala las grietas en el suelo con su garra, así mismo, evacua la duda de Ember...

— Es una lástima que me hayan eliminado con magia, pero me alegra no haber estado en la explosión, hubiera sido mortal - Comenta Dawild, un poco molesto por el cobarde hechizo de Blake pero feliz de no haber estado en la explosión elemental...

— El ganador de la última joya estelar es Blake. Walter y Alexander ambos lucharon con excelencia, ferocidad y gracia pero ambos se provocaron tanto daño que olvidaron por completo a los demás participantes, incluso Dawild fue capaz de luchar contra Blake por varios minutos casi sin interferencia alguna, pero agradecemos esa demostración - Explica Fire, pero ambos dragones se frustran por la decisión

El Dios dragón chasquea sus garras… Al igual que la última vez, todos quedan congelados en el tiempo con excepción del Alicornio verde limón, el cual, observa con impresión y sorpresa por la acción

— Blake, sé que tú no tienes un deseo y sólo guardarás la gema, pero puedes hacer algo interesante… - Propone el dragón verde amarillento… mientras el rostro del Alicornio se forma una gran sonrisa

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? - Pregunta Blake, mientras el Dios dragón se sienta frente al pony de melena amarilla

— Tú debes saber que yo cree las seis dimensiones, pero existen otras que hice en el exterior y están eximidas de mis reglas y no son protegidas por mis guardianes debido a su lejanía - Explica el Dios dragón, con una mirada tranquila

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver con el deseo? -Pregunta el Alicornio verde, muy confundido con la idea del poderoso dragón

— Hay un mundo que está siendo corrompido por seres malignos que habitan en el espacio exterior, tu puedes cambiar algo y enviarles a alguien que les brinde ayuda ¿Estás interesado? - Propone el Dios dragón, el cual, extiende su garra frente al visitante

— - _Con una sonrisa_ \- Creo que es una magnífica idea… vaya ahora ayudaré a otro mundo, dos veces - Comenta Blake, el cual, le da su casco al dragón, mientras la joya estelar desaparece del cuello del Dios dragón…

— Muy bien _\- Se levanta y chasquea sus garras_ \- Con el deseo cumplido reúnanse con sus entrenadores y recibirán su última charla - Expresa el Dios dragón, mientras los guardianes asisten con su cabeza muy confundidos al no saber los deseos

 **Continuará:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, lamento decirte que ya se ha acabado. Si te gustó lo que leíste, puedes dejar un comentario. Siempre estoy leyendo sus opiniones, así que no temas en dejar una.

Si tienes alguna duda, sugerencia o reporte de error, puedes dejar un MP para corregir o evacuar alguna duda.

 **En el Próximo capítulo: In to the Dark. Parte 1**

 _La lucha ha comenzado, pero no es lo que esperaba… ¿Alicornio o ser omnipresente? Shadow es algo extraño y tiene una sed de venganza contra los guardianes y Blake… ¿Seremos lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir? El sabe mucho más de lo que nos dice…_

 **Dudas del Capítulo Anterior no respondidas por interno:**

 **Drack123:** _Una vez concluido este fic me daré un par de días antes de comenzar la nueva temporada con Walter… así que tranquilo y disfruta de este fic por tu otra duda, supongo que ya sabes la respuesta..._


	15. En la oscuridad - Primera parte

**Acceso al servidor no autorizado**

 _Se detecta el inicio no autorizado al servidor externo de Canterlot. El acceso ha sido interferido… acceso no autorizado:_

 _Existen cinco fragmentos que unen los cinco primeros universos y tienen un gran poder. Son usados por los guardianes de las dimensiones para defender, ayudar y asistir a quien realmente lo necesite en algún mundo. Shapira protege el fragmento carmesí (_ Fragmento de sangre) _Neytirix protege el fragmento de agua_ (Fragmento marino _) Fire protege el fragmento de energía_ (Fragmento de electricidad y similares _) Herot protege el fragmento de fusión_ (Fragmento mágico o plasma) _Y Shadow tiene el fragmento oscuro_ (Fragmento de las sombras o energía oscura _) Unidos los cinco… crean el Hipercubo_

 **Capítulo XlV: En la oscuridad: Parte 1.**

 **Mundo fuera de las dimensiones:**

 _Estoy siguiendo al Dios dragón para recibir el último de mis entrenamientos con él… luego de perder las dos joyas estelares… no me siento del todo emocionado este día ¿Cómo puedo traer a Michael de regreso a Equestria? Por ahora estoy caminando con el Dios dragón hacia la habitación de los cuatro biomas… espero que no sea tan duro como estas últimas semanas… lo bueno que una noche de descanso cura gran parte del cansacio… aunque estos días casi no he dormido, he tenido muchas pesadillas..._

— ¿Te encuentras bien Alexander? Te siento algo preocupado ¿Existe algo que te aqueja en estos momentos? - Pregunta el poderoso dragón verde amarillento, el cual, percibe el extraño silencio en el dragón helado… así como la expresión en su rostro.

— No no… ah Dios dragón, no es por abusar de tu poder ni de la amistad pero ¿Puedo saber cúal fue el deseo que Ember pidió hace un momento? - Pregunté un poco nervioso… es solo un poco de curiosidad, ella jamás me dijo su deseo. No obstante de inmediato el Dios dragón detiene su marcha, se gira y me sujeta del cuello con su garra derecha…

— Si quieres saber cual fue el deseo que Ember pidió, puedes ir a preguntarle a ella misma, te recuerdo Alexander que no soy una fuente de información, así que no me pidas algo que no cumpliré - Le advierte el Dios dragón, el cual, provoca un trago amargo por parte del dragón helado, mientras tanto, el dragón verde amarillento, deja libre al mortal...

— Yo ah… lo siento, no lo pensé bien / _Vaya, que actitud de mierda tiene_ / - Me disculpé… en un intento por evitar alguna pelea o que me extermine… es el Dios dragón… tal vez los favores no es lo suyo, no lo volveré hacer

— Espero que sea así, dentro de algunas horas irás con Ember, juntos irán a la forja, si gustas le puedes preguntar, no a mi ¿Entendiste? - Menciona el Dios dragón, mientras retoma su caminata… y ahora el habla de manera más relajada

— Ah… bien, lo siento pero ¿Para que necesito ir a la forja o bueno que debemos hacer ahí? - Pregunte con inseguridad, creo que es un lugar que no me agradará, odio todo lo que tengo que ver con el calor… excepto el sol, eso ya es otra cosa

— La forja es donde a Ember y a ti les entregarán una armadura personalizada, ustedes dos además de Starlight irán a luchar a un posible campo abierto… serán blancos fáciles para Shadow y por eso he decidido que les hicieran una armadura especial, de un metal muy raro que crearon los últimos dragones de hielo en los universos… lo verás en algunas horas - Comenta el dragón verde amarillento, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Alexander lo sigue de cerca.

 **Un par de horas más tarde: Dawild, Blake y Starlight:**

Luego de recibir algunos entrenamientos de reforzamiento, los tres ponys han sido enviados a sus habitaciones para descansar, mientras uno de ellos espera su llamado a la forja, no así los otros dos. Por ahora los tres descansan en sus camas y charlan de manera tranquila y con algo más de confianza

— ¿Es una broma?... Pensaba que yo lucharía en una batalla y no escondido de los enemigos - Se queja Dawild, por el plan que creó Neytirix y que poco han sabido

— Creo que el plan de Neytirix es brillante Dawild, prefiero no ir a una batalla abierta contra Shadow, tú no lo conoces y si deseas ir a morir puedes tomar el lugar de Ember o de Alexander o si gustas el mío - Menciona Blake, mientras lee un libro de portada blanca, con una joya celeste en su centro que Ember dejó por error en el comedor

— Dawild, Blake tiene razón… sería muy peligroso luchar así… yo solo estaría asistiendo a Ember y a Alexander, nada importante ni muy heroico - Menciona Starlight, muy nerviosa y ansiosa por luchar, ya que desconoce lo que sucederá

— Pero esos dos dragones si pueden luchar… esto ya está escrito, es obvio que Alexander y Ember serán los que salven los seis universos, mientras nosotros solo seremos una herramienta… de seguro les harán una estatua de bronce - Se queja el pegaso verde turquesa debido al insólito plan del dragón de rayas azules

— Bueno, me alegra al menos de haber participado para liberar a los universos, yo no quiero una estatua o algún reconocimiento… Dawild ¿Por qué estás luchando? / _Así que fue así como Ember le ganó a Alexander… que interesante libro_ / - Pregunta Blake, el cual, levanta su vista del libro y mira al pegaso verde turquesa

Dawild vuelve a mirar al Alicornio, el cual, espera tranquilamente uno respuesta a su duda, al igual que Starlight, mientras observa con paciencia la incomodidad del pegaso. No obstante el pony suspira y se relaja un poco por tan acalorada conversación

— Bien… supongo que me alteré por no estar en las cabecillas de las batallas, pero tienes razón Starlight y Blake - Comenta Dawild, levemente más tranquilo — Blake ¿Sabes que posición tiene Walter en la guerra? - Agrega el pegaso verde turquesa, quien desconoce gran parte del plan… al igual que Starlight y Ember.

— Lo siento, no lo sé, Neytirix ha sido muy estricto con su plan, Shadow conoce a Shapira, Herot y Fire por lo que ese guardián no ha revelado mucho sus intenciones, así quiere evitar que el plan se filtre para no arruinarlo - Comenta el Alicornio verde de melena amarilla, el cual, cierra su libro para prestar mayor atención a la charla

— Me preocupa mucho que Shadow tenga una de esas joyas que usan los guardianes… ¿Qué poder tienen esas joyas? Y si matan por ellas… deben ser muy poderosas - Supone Starlight, sin embargo, ni Dawild o Blake tienen una respuesta clara, ya que también desconocen el poder

— Es una buena pregunta… creo que solo podemos hacer una cosa y es rezar para que Shadow se vuelva estúpido y predecible… así le ganaremos fácil - Dice Blake, de manera angustiada…

 **Forja NewNight: Con Alexander y Ember**

 _Hace poco fui llamado a un extraño lugar junto con Ember… lamentablemente no es un lugar que me agrade del todo… ya que hace mucho calor… más de lo que quisiera en una habitación cerrada_

 _La forja es un pequeño lugar rodeado por un domo blanco traslucido muy cercano a una estrella, ya en el interior del domo se aprecia una gran habitación con grandes depósitos de todo tipo de metales fundidos en la derecha… a la izquierda se encuentran varios mostradores con armas y herramientas tiradas por todas partes, lingotes de metales muy extraños y algunos conocidos… hay pequeños canales cubiertos con vidrio donde fluye el metal líquido en el suelo hacia otros contenedores… debe ser una especie de decoración._

 _En el medio de la forja junto a un par de mesas y mostradores hay un dragón bípedo de escamas en forma de flecha y de un color rojo escarlata, el color de las escamas del cuello y barbilla son de un color plata hasta su baja cola, tiene espinas en forma de agujas que van desde su nariz hasta su nuca, además tiene dos cuernos tirados hacia atrás, claro... también tiene alas con una pequeña garra y su fibra es de un color amarillo crema, es un poco pequeño para ser un dragón… creo que mide un metro cincuenta y cinco centímetros_

— Genial… una forja y hace mucho calor, además soy un dragón de hielo - Bufé con molestia, mientras camino hacia el dragón rojo carmesí

— Lástima por ti Alexander… yo no siento calor, pero no me gustaría nadar en metal líquido… no es divertido - Menciona Ember, mientras ambos dragones caminan hacia el herrero

 _No tardamos mucho en llegar hacia el dragón… en medio de la forja. Junto a él hay dos armaduras de un tamaño medio… para un dragón bípedo y la otra para un dragón cuadrúpedo. El nuevo dragón se gira y logra vernos… para nuestra sorpresa, el tiene ojos color celestes… Ember se queda inmóvil al momento de mirar al dragón… haciendo un pequeño ruido en su boca… ¿Está intentado realizar una pregunta o sufrió derrame cerebral?_

— ¡Oh Vaya! Tú el largito debe ser Alexander último dragón helado y la alta debe ser Ember líder de la comunidad Equestriana de la dimensión cuatro… casi nunca tengo visitas en este lugar… " _Bueno casi nunca las tengo"_ Oh… " _En realidad no tengo visitas en esta estrella_ "... Vale, ustedes deben venir por algunas armas para la batalla contra Shadow… maldición ¿Olvide presentarme? Yo ah… lo siento, no soy bueno conversando o " _teniendo conversaciones_ "... Eh por cierto, me llamo Argos ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?... olviden lo que dije, no me acostumbro a esto, prefiero que Arkangelds no me envíe gente en los próximos años - Expresa Argos, el cual, habla rápidamente y muy similar al estilo de Pinkie pie, pero con voz más profunda y menos divertida ¿Por qué es tan raro hablando?

— … -

— ¿Ember estas bien?... Ah, un gusto Argos… supongo que sí, el Dios dragón nos envió aquí, pero no sabría decirte lo que buscamos con exactitud - Respondí con calma, mientras observo al dragón rojizo… el cual, escucha con tranquilidad… desvíe por unos segundos mi mirada hacia Ember, pero sigue congelada ¿Qué le pasa?

— Entiendo… te noto algo incómodo Alexander… creo que ya se que es… dejame ayudarte, creo que tengo algo que servirá _"para el problema en que estas atascado_ " sé que estoy rompiendo miles de reglas en darte esto, pero no me importan las reglas que ha creado Arkangelds, bueno… casi nunca he seguido sus reglas… - Menciona Argos, el cual, se gira y se acerca hacia una mesa con varias gabetas… él comienza a revolcar algunos objetos

 _El dragón carmesí termina de buscar algo en sus mesa y se acerca hacia mi… este me entrega una pequeña gema roja pulida con forma hexagonal, mientras Ember observa en silencio sin dejar de ver los ojos del dragón rojizo... ¿Qué mierda le sucede? Sola la vi así una vez y fue cuando la conocí hace un año y algunos días en el Reino cambiante… con Michael casi muerto..._

— Ten come esta joya, te ayudará con el horrible calor que debes sentir / _Y la maldita corrupcion que aún no se como haré la poción_ /… Ember en cuanto a ti, come esta joya azul / _Deja de verme así… me incómoda mucho_ / - Menciona el dragón rojizo… dude por un segundo pero al final me comí la gema al igual que Ember, bueno dudo que el Dios dragón nos enviara aquí para morir envenenado

— ¿Qué hacen esas gemas? - Pregunta Ember, la cual, por fin decide hablar y sale de su extraño trance… ella siempre actua rara

— La que comió Alexander permite que pueda estar en el calor sin problemas por un largo tiempo / _Y corrige un poco su contaminación mágica por estos reinicios_ /... como si fueras un dragón de fuego y la gema que tu comiste, permite que estés en el frío sin problemas… pero no vinieron a eso, ustedes necesitan protección… así que diseñé estás dos armaduras de metal Zi. El metal zi es un poderoso mineral que abundaba en el universo cuando existian los dragones helados, necesita un poco de tiempo antes de integrarse y después desaparecerán de su vista pero les dara la misma protección con la excepción de a ti Alexander, ella no desaparecerá de tu vista - Explica Argos, mientras expone las dos armaduras

— Se ven… algo pesadas… - Dije no muy seguro, mientras el dragón libera las armaduras del soporte de madera

— Claro que no, jamás ningún portador de mis armas ha dicho algo así, el metal Zi, es muy ligero, maleable, resistente y solo se puede destruir con un arma del mismo material, ahora ponganse toda la armadura para ver si quedaron perfectas, además así las van asimilando desde ahora - Menciona Argos, mientras le entrega parte de la armadura a Ember… la cual, la acepta sin titubear...

 _Mi armadura es de color blanco con pequeñas decoraciones doradas en sus uniones, además está decorado con símbolos del linaje divino y pequeños grabados draconianos, tiene algunos símbolos de copos de nieve y otros extraños grabados del idioma divino..._

 _Primero me coloqué lo que debería ser los zapatos. Estos me protegen gran parte de mis patas sin que evite que pueda usar mis garras traseras, con mis garras funciona igual… el movimiento es bueno y no me restringe nada, estos son dorados casi en su mayor parte y solo presenta un color planeado en la suela._

— ¡Uy! Quedo bien, ahora tú Ember, ponte los zapatos - Expresa Argos, mientras observa con gran atención cualquiera imperfección en sus armaduras

 _A Ember no le fue difícil colocarse los zapatos de la armadura… venga a ella le es fácil, yo debo ponerme cuatro pares… ella es muy similar aún humano. La armadura de Ember es dorada con las uniones de color plata, al igual que yo, los zapatos no evitan que pueda usar sus garras, solo la suela es de color oro… a diferencia entre los míos, los zapatos de Ember presentan un grabado del idioma de la comunidad dragón_

— Se siente bien… y no molesta para nada - Comenta Ember, mientras prueba la flexibilidad de los zapatos del metal Zi… claro que ella ya tiene su propia armadura

— Excelente, ahora Alexander colocate la armadura de las pantorrillas y brazos o mejor, para hacerlo más rápido ambos coloquense toda la armadura - Dice el dragón rojizo, el cual, tiene una tabla de apuntes en sus garras

 _Fue un poco difícil ponerme la armadura en mi lomo… más que todo porque no tengo la misma movilidad que un dragón bípedo y se me dificultó un poco que entrara por mis alas… Con la armadura completa me coloqué el casco, este me protege mi sien… y no es incómoda para mi hocico ni para mis cuernos… al igual que el resto de la armadura. Esta tiene pequeñas espinas en mis puntos ciegos y mi cola ahora esta protegida y es muy letal… por cierto tambien la armadura protege mi bajo vientre y demás, por si alguien intenta darme un golpe bajo… ¿Argos es un herrero experto o algo así? En mi pecho, la armadura tiene grabada el símbolo solar del linaje divino, con pequeñas acanaladuras que decoran hermosamente toda la pieza._

 _La armadura de Ember es muy similar a la que usa en las tierras de fuego… solo que con esta la hace ver… más… bonita, peligrosa y la luce muy bien_ … al igual, tiene en su vientre el símbolo solar del linaje divino

— Mmm bien, están perfectas, les queda como una cereza al pastel, para ti Ember no te hice un casco, no lo necesitas " _De todos modos no me quedaba más metal_ " mejor te conseguí esto - Comenta el dragón rojizo, mientras con su magia hace aparecer un cofre negro con solo chasquear su garra

 _Argos saca del interior del cofre una espada de al menos sesenta centímetros de largo por diez de ancho, tiene un vacío en el medio que separa ambos filos, la empuñadura está cubierta de madera negra muy bien pulida y esculpida para un mejor agarre, así como cubierto de cuero negro, tiene una guarda en forma de D… y está decorada en el medio con una gema roja… el arma es dorada con un filo color plata que da un leve brillo y presenta un grabado del antiguo lenguaje del linaje a lo largo de la espada que le da estilo._

— Esta es una espada dorada, es un poco pesada pero tiene un gran y devastador filo… sabrás como usarla. Fue usada por Arkangelds en la primera guerra de los diez mil mundos… ¿Ambos cómo se sienten con sus nuevos juguetes? / _Rápido salgan de mi forja_ / - Pregunta el dragón, mientras guarda todo lo que ha estado sacando de su almacén

— La verdad me gusta mi armadura… aunque me gustaría que protegiera un poco más mi hocico pero está bien... se siente suave - Mencioné, mientras camino y la pruebo… nunca usé una en todo un año, siempre estuve expuesto a todo daño físico y mágico

— Está genial Argos ¿Cómo es que sabes hacer este tipo de armas? - Le pregunta Ember, muy impresionada, mientras blande el arma en el aire

— Soy el que ha creado todos los accesorios que todos usan, incluyendo a Arkangelds, fue divertido cuando era un bebé y le entregue su primer juguete… un pequeño cubo de cinco caras capaz de hacer lo que sea… fue dificil crearlo, incluso necesité ayuda de los dragones helados, ahora planeo darle un regalo cuando cumpla veintidos mil millones de años - Revela el dragón rojizo, el cual, borra la sonrisa de la dragona celeste

— Argos ¿Por qué mi armadura tiene una gema en el pecho y cinco espacios al igual que la de Ember? - Le pregunté con duda… esta armadura tiene refuerzos en ciertos puntos, uno de ellos son mis costados y en los lugares que no puedo llegar si me atacan

— Ah… ese espacio es por si gustan colocar alguna gema cargada, la armadura está viva y la magia les ayudará si se sienten lentos… la gema que tiene ahora es protección básica contra los fragmentos, pero no puedo hacer nada más… eso seria todo, ya pueden irse, ustedes conocen la salida... y no olvides Ember que la armadura desaparecerá con el tiempo, pero seguirá protegiendote hasta que la guerra termine - Dice el dragón rojizo, el cual, regresa al yunque e ignora a ambos dragones

— Ah… vamos Alexander, creo que eso es todo - Comenta Ember, un poco incómoda por la inusual actitud del dragón… a veces emocionado, luego frío… etc, debe ser bipolar

 _Ember y yo caminamos de regreso a la salida, la armadura en sí no me molesta, de hecho casi no la siento en mis escamas… lo único pesado es la sección en mi lomo, pero me alegra que ya no moleste mis alas… además no he sentido calor desde que comí esa joya… Argos debe ser muy poderoso si es herrero del alto comando divino._

— ¿Que fue lo que te sucedió con Argos… Ember? - Pregunte con duda, por lo sucedido en la forja y su inusual actitud

— A que te refieres Alexander ¿Por mi extraño silencio? - Le dice Ember, mientras se le forma una sonrisa, sin dejar de camina junto al dragón helado

— Sí… lo digo porque parecías algo… extraña, diría que hipnotizada… - Dije con voz intranquila… ella nunca ha actuado de esa manera, ni estando junto a Fire o Neytirix...

— Oh vaya, nunca creí que pasara esto… ¿Tienes celos Alexander? - Pregunta la dragona celeste, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

— No no no, no estoy celoso… solo que me pareció extraño que hablaras tan poco y que te quedaras viendo fijamente a Argos e hicieras ruidos raros - Me justifiqué de antemano… un poco nervioso, celos… uno de los pocos sentimientos que no puedo evitar siendo un dragón, no me agrada pero así es

 _Por fin salimos de la forja y ahora caminamos de regreso a nuestra habitación que ambos compartimos con Walter… aunque hace algunas horas no lo he visto, al igual que a Blake… espero que el plan de Neytirix funcione o estaremos en problemas_

— Bueno… - _Incomoda_ \- Nunca vi a un dragón con ese color de ojos… no es normal y sí… me impresionó un poco, solo fue eso ¿Acaso ninguna otra dragona te ha llamado la atención? - Pregunta Ember con leve curiosidad, mientras lleva la espada con su garra derecha…

— Bueh… la verdad no, aunque desde que Rose se fue de la cueva, he sentido un poco de preocupación por ella, pero lo he estado ignorando, debe ser un poco mi locura… solo no me hagas caso - Dije con tranquilidad, sin mencionar que ya se la verdad del huevo… solo quice tocar el tema a ver si Ember me dice la verdad… algún día debe decirlo

— Ah sí… creo que tal vez, no estás acostumbrado a estar solo o simplemente sea por curiosidad por saber a donde se fue - Comenta Ember, la cual, pierde su sonrisa… pero no revela la verdad

 _Por pura casualidad, Ember y yo nos encontramos con Shapira en el pasillo, la expresión de la guardiana es de mucha preocupación y la verdad no me agrada… estamos a pocas horas de luchar contra Shadow y lo que podría significar la destrucción de los seis universos. Esto me hace recordar mi duro camino para ser un dragón, desde que abandoné la tierra he estado viviendo en un cuerpo que no es el mío… pero que ahora debo aprender a serlo… eso es raro_

— Chicos que bueno que los encontré, oh vaya, que bueno que ya tienen las armaduras zi, eso es bueno, debemos irnos al lugar del encuentro, Walter y Blake necesitan algo de ayuda... esos dos ya se encuentra en la zona - Explica Shapira brevemente, con voz muy nerviosa y preocupada

— Pensaba que todos nos iríamos juntos con el Dios dragón - Cuestiona Ember, mientras revisa el filo de la espada dorada… y se corta una garra de manera superficial

— Esa era la idea original, pero Walter necesitaba llegar antes, ahora él necesita su ayuda ¿Quién de los dos se apunta? - Pregunta la guardiana, la cual, porta su collar de oro con el fragmento carmesí en el interior de un pequeño cristal, mientras la dragona celeste le presta un poco atención

— Yo iré Shapira, no tengo ningún problema en llegar antes - Dije con tranquilidad, llamando la atención de Ember

— - _Extiende su garra_ \- Entonces toma mi garra para irnos, se que lo quieres hacer… ¿Recuerdas lo que habías dicho en tus pensamientos hace algunas semanas Alexander? Si estaba escuchando un poco y aprecio todo lo que dijiste, fue muy tierno de tu parte… pero ya tengo una pareja - Menciona Shapira muy alagada por aquellos comentarios, pero avergüenza al dragón helado debido a la presencia de Ember

— A mi también me gustaría ir… digo si no es mucho problema, incluso les puedo preparar una cita si ambos les interesa - Bufa Ember, con un tono de voz molesta

— ¡Uy! Ahora quien es la celosa - dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro… jamás pensé que pudiera hacer que Ember sintiera celos...

— Callate Alexander… - Bufa Ember, la cual, toma la garra de Shapira de mala gana, al igual que la del dragón helado

— No deberían pelear por mi, yo jamás interferiría con su relación, aunque sea la más extraña de todos los seis universos - Comenta Shapira, muy tranquila por la charla informal

— Shapira… ¿Por qué no te callas? - Decimos Ember y yo al unísono

 _Sin ningún inconveniente el fragmento de Shapira nos rodea en un círculo de magia de muchos tonos de colores y desaparecemos sin dejar rastro de la plataforma fuera de las dimensiones… por fin, ya no habrán más entrenamientos, pero nos depara una horrible batalla_

 **Zona de alta transición: Con Walter y Blake**

El medio humano y el Alicornio verde limón se encuentran tranquilamente armando uno de los varios artefactos que Walter trajo de su dimensión, mientras tanto, las chicas junto con Luna y Celestia observan con gran atención al nuevo y extraño pony… por ahora, Fire es el único guardián que ha llegado y espera el resto… este se encuentra un poco alejado de sus dos protegidos y observa fijamente un volcán cercano en estado de actividad…

El cielo se muestra muy oscuro con probabilidad de tormenta eléctrica, en medio de un campo frente a una cadena montañosa muy extensa cerca del monte Everhoof… para mala suerte, la posible zona de ingreso de Shadow es en el interior de un volcán. Por el campo hay uno que otro árbol de roble, manzanos y limoneros, además el terreno presenta pequeños desniveles, hoyos… grietas e incluso un despeñadero, además de un pequeño arroyo que cruza el campo de manera serpenteante hasta caer por el barranco y continuar su camino hacía el norte del océano luna, muy cerca de la bahía

— ¿Entonces no tienes ni idea de que hace esta cosa que estamos ensamblando? - Pregunta Blake, el cual, sigue muy de cerca los planos… mientras arma los últimos detalles del artefacto

— Mira Blake no me preguntes… solo sé que es un maldito cañón de artillería de alta precisión, además usa proyectiles comprimidos de alto radio explosivo o eso decía el papel junto al cañón cuando lo robé de un centro - Explica Walter, mientras continúa fijando la ubicación, pero la máquina no esta funcionando

— Bien… no debí preguntar de donde la sacaste… pero me parece un poco excesivo usar este tipo de calibre… no estamos luchando contra un maldito continente y que poca cosa ¿No le quitaste el símbolo de Unit, después de todo lo que me contaste? - Se queja Blake, mientras lee los planos del cañón…

— Tú solo termina esta cosa y deja de cuestionar mis decisiones - Dice Walter, quien mira de reojo como Celestia y Luna se acercan con cuidado

— Hola… soy la Princesa Celestia y ella es mi hermana Luna - Dice la Alicornio blanca, muy nerviosa al igual que su hermana por hablar con el Alicornio verde

— / _Mmm supongo que solo quieren presentarse, eso espero_ / - Piensa nerviosamente el Alicornio verde limón — Hola que tal, lamento no poder presentarme como se debe, pero estoy un poco ocupado armando esta cosa y el alto comando divino esta un poco preocupado… ya deben saber lo que sucederá - Explica Blake, mientras se coloca con su magia unos lentes para poder observar mejor los planos

— N… no te preocupes, te entendemos, solo que me parece extraño ver otro Alicornio y que sea macho… estos últimos años han sido muy vistos - Dice Celestia un poco apenada al igual que su hermana por el comentario

Por un leve momento todos desvían sus miradas y observan la llegada de Shapira a varios metros de distancia, en un imponente rayo de muchos colores… poco después observan a Ember y Alexander con una armadura dorada con partes blancas, ambos logran ver a Blake y a Walter y rapidamente se acercan…

— Vaya, fue bastante rápida la ayuda ¿No Walter? - Menciona Blake, mientras con su magia toma varios tornillos de titanio y un destornillador

— Ajá, tu solo sigue ensamblando… ya casi terminas, así puedes irte a la mierda - Bufa el medio humano, el cual, continúa intentando fijar un objetivo, pero el sistema de localización no funciona

— Bueno, como ya casi termino esta sección, así como dijiste, para poder irme a la mierda - Responde el Alicornio verde limón.

— ¿Y qué haces para ganarte la vida Blake? - Pregunta Celestia, en un intento de llamar la atención del Alicornio verde limón, pero armar el artefacto lo distrae por completo

— Bueno, normalmente me piden armar artefactos algo en especifico o simplemente proteger a las chicas… no a las de aquí, si no las de mi dimensión, soy como un guardián pero sustituto y menos poderoso ni radical… - Responde el Alicornio verde, mientras continúa concentrado en el cañón y casi no le presta atención a las dos princesas

— ¿Que tal chicos? Shapira nos dijo que necesitaban ayuda y muy urgente, tal parece que ustedes no pueden hacer algo sin mi o Ember - Dije con tranquilidad, mientras Celestia y Luna se retiran… con algo de tristeza en sus ojos ¿Por qué será?... acabo de llegar y eso debería animarlas aunque sea un poco

 _Me sorprendí al ver lo que Walter trajo de su dimensión, un maldito cañón de artillería… ¿Él sabe que no estamos luchando contra los Nazis? Algo que si me agradó es que Ember tenga celos de Shapira… nunca había experimentado algo así y me gusta, jamás pensé que una chica sintiera celos por mi_ … se siente increíble, creo que lo disfruto demasiado

— Si si, que bien, llegó el alma de la fiesta... wuju… linda armadura por cierto — Expresa Walter de manera sarcastica mientras mueve sus manos en señal de burla — Argos solo hizo algunos experimentos raros con mi gema que tengo en el pecho, no diré nada pero creo que me asesinó por algunas horas… ese tipo es muy raro ¿No lo creen? - Agrega el medio humano, mientras Blake solo escucha la charla

— Él me entregó un collar con un fragmento de gema, Starlight, Dawild y yo las usaremos para evitar que puedan matarnos con la magia de los collares, al parecer Argos no tiene nada que supere a los fragmentos - Menciona Blake, el cual, ignora que Celestia y Luna se retiraron, debido a que casi no les habló

— ¿Blake tú sabes algo de programación de software?… creo que esta cosa necesita algunos códigos para poder funcionar correctamente - Le pregunta Walter al Alicornio, el cual, niega con su cabeza

— Ah chicos… no es por nada pero soy fabuloso programado - Dije con una sonrisa, mientras Ember se cruza de garras…

— Creo que iré con los dos guardianes… este ambiente lleno de tanta testosterona me provoca náuseas - Comenta Ember, con una expresión seria

 _Ember tranquilamente camina hacia Fire y Shapira, mientras tanto, Walter me entrega una computadora con una lista extensa de los posibles códigos de activación… Bueno veamos que sucede, no soy experto en equipo militar pero debe ser similar ¿No? Hace más de un año que no practico la programación… exactamente desde que salí de la tierra, dudo tener ese mismo conocimiento pero haré lo posible_

 **Con Fire y Shapira, a varios pasos del cañón**

Shapira llega y se sienta junto al dragón anaranjado, el cual, observa el volcán… al igual que el cúmulo de nubes negras sobre esta, que revela la ubicación de la fractura por donde entrará Shadow en cualquier momento del día. La emoción del guardián es casi nula, pronto luchará por su vida y con lo que alguna vez fue su alumno

— Te veo muy tenso Fire y eso no es muy común en ti, jamás te vi tan desconfiado - Expresa la dragona celeste, la cual, porta su collar de oro y protege la gema de sangre

— - _suspira_ \- Cuanto Lamento que debas pasar por esto Shapira… jamás vi que Shadow nos traicionaría cuando lo recluté hace tres mil años… y menos cuando hemos perdido tantas veces - Menciona el dragón anaranjado, con voz muy preocupada

— Fire… creo que te estás dando demasiado crédito por lo que hace Shadow… - _acaricia al dragón_ \- Esto es un problema de todos y vamos a arreglarlo como un equipo, aunque en teoría Alexander es el unico que puede ganar… pero sin su memoria lo dudo - Comenta Shapira, pero Fire evita que su compañera lo siga acariciándolo

— No hagas eso por favor… si Blake nos ve… puede pensar algo y tu te comprometiste con el Spike de la dimensión dos - Dice Fire, un poco incómodo

Ember se detiene junto a ambos guardianes, pero son interrumpidos con la llegada del Dios dragón junto al resto del equipo… Starlight, Dawild, Neytirix y Herot. Sin temor, la unicornio rosa y el pegaso verde turquesa se acerca al cañón, para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros

— Argh… y yo que venía a tener una linda charla - Bufa Ember, la cual ahora regresa hacia el cañón

— Espero que todos estén listos… no será una lucha fácil, divertida o visual - Advierte el Dios dragón, con voz tranquila mientras este chasquea sus garras

 _De pronto en el cielo se genera un domo gigante que rodea una extensa zona… desconozco el perímetro del hechizo del Dios dragón… pero es bastante grande… más de lo que quisiera, las chicas desaparecieron del interior sin dejar rastro, supongo que nunca le confirmaron… ¿A dónde las envió? Bien, mejor sigo centrado en terminar el programa del cañón_

— Listo Walter, latitud dos, dos, cuatro, cero. Altitud setenta grados - Expresé nervioso, mientras ingreso los datos con cuidado… para no dañar la placa digital, con una de mis garras puedo destrozar la placa...

— ¿Neytirix es necesario el cañón, solo es uno, no un ejército? - Pregunta Walter, antes de cargar el cañón con un proyectil...

— Tú solo prepara esa cosa… nunca subestimes la inteligencia de un guardián, estaremos en grandes problemas - Advierte el dragón rayado, mientras se reúne con Fire, Shapira y Herot

— Muy bien chicos, Dawild, Blake y Shapira se quedaran con Walter junto al cañón. Fire, Herot, Ember, Alexander y yo lucharemos contra Shadow una vez que ingrese a la dimensión si es posible - Explica Neytirix, el cual, no revela el plan en lo más mínimo

— Shadow ya está aquí, llegamos a tiempo, ahora todo están en sus garras, cascos y dedos. Me quedaré aquí por si algo sale mal pero no los ayudaré - Menciona el Dios dragón, mientras se sienta a pocos pasos del cañón

 _A los pocos minutos toda la zona queda en un gran silencio… la fuerza del viento merma, el canto de las aves se detiene y las quejas de Walter se apagan… todos desvían su mirada al volcán, a más de quince kilómetros de distancia._

 _Un intenso brillo sorprende a todos menos al Dios dragón… y a los pocos segundos todos escuchan una intensa explosión… mientras en el cielo, lentamente una equis gigante se abre paso. Esta permite ver el vacío, un oscuro lugar iluminado por una intensa luz blanca, solo queda una nube en forma de hongo donde estaba el volcán_

— ¡Hijo de perra, no saldrá de ese lugar con vida! - Exclama Walter aterrado, mientras presiona un botón en el panel del cañón de artillería

« _Proceso de disparo iniciado. Cargando objetivo… Preparando proyectil… fijando ubicación… cargando sector de impacto… calculando energía del cristal: completo 73.7%_ »

 _Una fuerte explosión sorprende brevemente a Dawild, Starlight y a Ember, mientras un casquillo de al menos unos ochenta centímetros sale de la parte trasera del arma. Mi corazón late a mil por hora… en espera de ver al ex-guardián por primera vez_

 _Un segundo disparo opaca el sonido del viento por un par de segundos que ahora cambia de dirección… en contra de nosotros, en estos momentos no se que pensar._

— Ember, Alexander y Starlight prepárense, Shadow no viene solo… en su paseo por las tres dimensiones pensó en algunos monstruos para defenderlo - Advierte Herot, mientras observa el impacto de los disparos del cañón… que levanta una gran cantidad de tierra y falla el objetivo por más de diez kilómetros

— ¿Que diablos esperan! Si Shadow se acerca demasiado, Blake, Dawild y yo no podríamos usar el maldito cañón - Bufa Walter, el cual, repite el mecanismos de disparo y debe volver a recargarlo

— ¡Entonces vamos a luchar! - Dice Fire, mientras abre sus alas al igual que el resto… menos Starlight… ella no puede volar

 _Extendí mis alas y las batí hacia abajo, para luego dar un pequeño salto y así volar, pero no sin antes atrapé a Starlight con mis garras traseras… sé que ella no podrá ir sola hasta el lugar de la batalla y no se sabe que tan lejos iremos… espero que esta lucha sea corta y no se extienda por horas… además no quiero pasar por mi habilidad de luz de vida, la otra vez casi hago algo sin querer y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. Tengo buenos motivos para luchar y no me rendiré_

— ¡Ten mucho cuidado y no me sueltes Alexander! - Grita la unicornio rosa, muy asustada al ver como el suelo se aleja de sus cascos

— ¿Qué es esa nube negra que se acerca? - Señala Ember, la cual, vuela al lado izquierdo de Alexander, mientras Fire, Herot y Neytirix vuelan a su derecha

— Es la nube de ceniza del volcán… y no solo eso viene con ella, los monstruos de las sombras también, Shadow logró controlar perfectamente su fragmento y sabe como usarlo en nuestra contra… incluso para crear un ejército falso que sabe defenderse - Explica el dragón azul-morado, líder de los guardianes y preocupa a los mortales

 _Nuestra charla fue interrumpida debido aún rayo de color gris, todos lo esquivamos con gran facilidad y nadie resulta herido, pero nos obliga a aterrizar, a poco más de seis kilómetros del cañón. Con cuidado dejé caer a Starlight a pocos centímetros del suelo para luego aterrizar con suavidad en el pasto. Estos seguro que solo fue una advertencia de Shadow… o no habría fallado. En cuanto a la distancia, creo que el Dios dragón nos hizo más rápido o dobló la distancia..._

— Vaya vaya… pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí ¿Acaso ahora ustedes forman parte del ejército del Dios dragón, tanto se ha rebajado el linaje en mi ausencia que tratan con mortales? - Pregunta Shadow, mientras el resto de los guardianes aterrizan junto al dragón helado

— Hola Shadow, hace un par de años que no nos vemos, desde tu destierro - Comenta Herot, con una mirada molesta hacia el Ex-guardián

— ¿Quienes son ellos, una especie de burla para el alto comando? Me impresiona que seis mortales deban morir por decisión del Dios dragón - Expresa el ex-guardián, con una mirada tranquila y muy confiada, lo que altera a Alexander, Ember y Starlight

 _Shadow es otro Alicornio macho, a diferencia de la leyenda de sombra, su pelaje es levemente más brillante, tiene una melena de color gris con algunos mechones azules y morados… otros rojos. Sus ojos son de un color azul profundo, además porta en su cuello un collar de oro blanco con un fragmento de color gris oscuro_

— Nosotros venimos ha detenerte Shadow ¿Por qué no te rindes? Y haces las cosas mucho más fáciles - Le advierte Starlight, junto a Ember y Alexander, la joven dragona se mantiene lista para usar su nueva espada

— Jajaja, ninguno de ustedes tres es rival para mi, aunque porten protección de Argos, son susceptibles a los ataques de mi fragmentos hasta que asimilen la armadura, Oh… pero miren el lado bueno, ustedes me han traído casi todos los fragmentos, que amables de su parte, así será más rápido y casi sin perder tiempo "Como en las últimas veces" - Menciona el Alicornio negro, mientras detrás de él, llegan miles de sombras deformes hechas de las cenizas del volcán que explotó

— ¿Seguro que quieres solucionar este problema así Shadow? - Pregunta Fire, el cual, analiza los monstruos detrás del pony

— Ustedes me abandonaron por doscientos años en aquel mundo fuera de las dimensiones, tal vez ese tiempo fue suficiente para hacerme recapacitar todo lo que ha estado sucediendo… y por fin descubrí el secreto mejor guardado por el Dios dragón ¿Por qué simplemente no me entregan sus fragmentos y acabamos el sufrimiento de los seis universos de una vez por todas? Y lo digo con gran tranquilidad - Pregunta Shadow, con una mirada relajada y muy confiada

 _«Aquí Nobember, cuatro, nueve, cero... detecto múltiples enemigos en su posición, tienen alrededor de un minuto para salir o serán bombardeados, son demasiados y si no los contenemos seremos aplastados… ah debo advertir que golpee muy fuerte el panel y creo que he roto el radar… no los puedo diferenciar de los enemigos y pueden que exploten por error... cambio»_

— No permitiremos que destruyas los universos Shadow, somos guardianes y nuestro deber es protegerlos… no destruirlos - Responde Neytirix, preparado para luchar si es necesario

— ¿En serio dijiste... Protegerlos? Cuando los mismos mortales destruyen los mundos ¿Debo recordarles todo lo que ha estado sucediendo en estos últimos años? Un humano cruzó la barrera de los seis mundos y ustedes ocasionaron una guerra para poder salvarlo, tuvieron que destruir una parte de la dimensión tres y uno de los mundos de la dimensión dos y si no fuera por las orbes, la estabilidad universal estaría en cero. Cuatro años después, Chrysalis… de está dimensión invocó aún humano, tal vez el daño fue casi nulo, pero - _señala a Alexander_ \- pero ese dragón ha causado mucho más daño, entró en bucle infinito, viajó entre dimensiones y recibió mucha ayuda por parte de Shapira, luego un maldito unicornio roba un libro de otra dimensión. Un año después Discord de la dimensión cinco salva al último humano, rompiendo las reglas de interferencia en el desarrollo y ahora el Dios dragón nos tiene aquí - Explica Shadow, provocando un gran silencio en el dragón helado y Ember… así como a los guardianes

— ¿Shapira? Ella no ha hecho nada ¿Qué te hace creer que ha transgredido las reglas de convivencia? - Pregunta Herot, el cual, desconoce todo lo que la joven guardiana ha hecho… al igual que Fire

— Todos ustedes son patéticos y tu Herot, un maldito líder sin saber como guiar, tú eres el único que provocó todo esto ¡Eres tan culpable como yo y ahora todos pagarán las consecuencias de su ignorancia, pero me hiciste ganar! - Grita Shadow, mientras su fragmento despide una onda gris

 _De improvisto una neblina gris nos rodea… esto reduce nuestra visión en gran medida, Ember rápidamente se junto a mi, al igual que Starlight, los guardianes también se preparan para luchar, pero me preocupa no poder ver a Shadow, su camuflaje es perfecto en medio de esta neblina… Él había dicho que nuestra armadura no iba a ser suficiente para protegernos de su magia y eso me preocupa_

— ¡Ahí vienen! - Advierte Neytirix, mientras abre sus alas al igual que sus compañeros

— Alexander, no te alejes de Starlight ni de Ember, nosotros buscaremos a Shadow y lo intentaremos detener - Aclara Herot, con un tono de voz neutral

— Muy bien, pero no se alejen demasiado… no puedo ver a más de un metro de mi nariz - Advertí con preocupación, sin perder de vista a Starlight ni a Ember

 _Herot y Fire se han ido ha buscar a Shadow, mientras Neytirix se mantiene junto a nosotros para no correr tanto peligro con los hechizos de los fragmentos, aunque todos nos encontramos muy nerviosos y preocupados… bueno estamos luchando contra un guardián_

 _Un rayo de un color celeste es detenido por la garra de Neytirix sin problemas, mientras algunos monstruos sombra se generan frente a nosotros y nos rodean… estos enemigos rugen como si fueran dragones salvajes_

— ¿Walter sabe que seguimos aquí? - Pregunta Starlight, muy preocupada de estar en medio de un ataque

 _Ember da varios pasos y con su nueva espada, realiza varios cortes contra los monstruos… estos se destruyen al explotar en una nube de polvo de ceniza, pero aparecen muchos más, obligándola a abandonar el ataque y regresa junto a Starlight y el dragón helado_

— Son demasiados como para luchar con esta espada, no puedo blandirla con tanta velocidad como para defenderme, esta cosa pesa demasiado - Dice Ember, mientras inhalo lo mayor posible y Starlight detiene algunos hechizos que puedan dañarnos con su magia

Alexander escupe su fuego en todo su alrededor, esta vez es de un color celeste brillante… la llama rápidamente envuelve a los enemigos, varios de estos se desintegran, dejando un montículo de ceniza que irradia energía oscura. El fuego del dragón helado, permite ver un poco más allá de sus narices debido a la luz que genera, aunque no logra controlar a todos los monstruos sombra que continúan amenazándolos

— Vaya Alexander, tu fuego ha cambiado mucho con el paso de estos años - Dice Ember, muy impresionada por el fuerte ataque… aunque no resuelve mucho la situación

 _Hasta ahora veo que el entrenamiento con el Dios dragón rindió frutos, mi fuego es mucho más fuerte e incluso se mantiene encendido por más tiempo aún si no tiene algo que quemar. Ember también ha cambiado mucho, es mucho más fuerte tanto física como mental, al igual que todos, claro que no puedo ver a los demás pelear_

( _El fuego de Alexander no quema, al contrario, congela… si alguien arde con su fuego, recibe quemaduras por el frío o incluso muerte de un miembro por el congelamiento… y sí, también puede morir_ )

— Alexander recuerda seguir el plan, debo dejarlos por un momento, algo me dice que Shapira necesitará ayuda pronto, los monstruos sombra son susceptibles al daño de explosiones, me di cuenta hace poco… cuentan con Starlight para hacerlos explotar, ustedes busquen la manera de hacerlo también - Menciona el dragón negro con rayas azules, mientras su gema marina despide una onda de luz azul

 _Neytirix desaparece y nos deja solo, pero la onda que liberó su fragmento continúa por varios metros más y golpea a los monstruos sombras que se encuentran alrededor de nosotros, todos explotan y son consumidos en un fuego de color negro, pero ya no se regeneran más ¿Esta será una de las debilidades de los monstruos?_

— Chicos puedo defenderlos de los monstruos pero no por mucho, estamos completamente rodeados y si damos un paso nos atacan… deben pensar como crear explosiones - Dice Starlight, mientras dispara algunos hechizos a los enemigos cercanos y los hace explotar

 **Con Shapira, Walter, Blake y Dawild:**

 _Hace poco hemos comenzado a tener nuestro primer encuentro con los enemigos del guardián Shadow… son una especie de sombras hechas de las cenizas del volcán por donde ingresó a esta dimensión… Blake ahora es quien opera ese extraño cañón… mientras Walter usa sus extraños artilugios que escupen piezas de metal contra los enemigos más cercanos._

— Pronto seremos consumidos por la nube de polvo de la explosión del volcán - Advierte Shapira, mientras escupe una llamarada contra un grupo de monstruos

 _Es la primera vez que veo aún guardián haciendo un ataque… o bueno, también es la primera vez que estoy junto a uno… y con dos seres de otra dimensión, además están usando una especie de cañón avanzado, debe ser más moderno que los cañones que existen en Canterlot_

— Dawild deja de pensar y prepárate - Menciona Blake, mientras observa como el fuego anaranjado de Shapira rodea a los enemigos

— Chicos este ejército solo se destruye con el arma de Walter - Bufa la guardiana, la cual, ahora con sus garras lanza cortes al aire… haciendo explotar a los monstruos de polvo.

— ¡Son demasiados para todos, debemos cerrar la fractura o de nada servirá… el problema es que está a quince kilómetros y necesitamos al menos dos fragmentos para cerrarlo! - Grita Blake, mientras observa la pantalla del cañón de artillería.

« _Sistema de disparo detenido... Espere algunos segundos mientras el sistema se enfría… Energía del Cristal: 55.3%. Temperatura actual: 238°»_

— ¿Que esperas Blake? Sigue usando esa cosa - Se queja Dawild, a pocos minutos de entrar a combate

— ¡No puedo disparar! Se calentó el mortero… " _Maldita sea_ " Debemos defender la posición, Shapira, Dawild, vayan junto a Walter, si estamos separados nos matarán - Advierte Blake, mientras se aleja del panel de control

 _Al momento de ir hacia Walter, este recibe un fuerte hechizo en su cara, lanzado por uno de los enemigos, el medio humano es lanzado varios metros sobre su espalda… este cae con fuerza al suelo y escuchar sus gritos y maldiciones en verdad puso de punta mi pelaje_

— ¡Argh! Malditos hijos de puta! ¡Les meteré esta pistola por su trasero! - Exclama Walter, el cual, se cubre el ojo derecho con una de sus manos.… mientras un hilo de sangre cae hacia su mejilla proveniente de su ojo derecho

— Déjame ver la herida Walter, los demás continúen defendiendo - Ordena Shapira, la cual, quita la mano de Walter que protege la herida

 _El hechizo que Walter recibió le provocó una herida muy cercana a su ojo… un par de centímetros más a la izquierda y el medio humano hubiera perdido completamentr la visión en uno de ellos..._

Shapira lame uno de sus dedo de sus garras y con cuidado limpia la herida del humano… el cual, la observa con algo de asco por su acción… a los pocos segundos el bípedo deja de sentir dolor y su herida cicatriza en seguida, pero no recupera su visión

— Tardará algunos minutos para que puedas recuperar completamente la vista, pero eso no será problemas, lo que sea que Argos le hizo a tu gema funcionó, ese hechizo te hubiera matado instantáneamente - Explica Shapira, la cual, desvía su atención… a los enemigos

— Muy bien… entonces estos malditos pagarán por todo, defenderemos aquí hasta nuestro último aliento ¡Escucharon todos! - Grita el humano, mientras recarga su arma

— Me gustaría apoyarte Walter, pero no quiero morir aquí… tengo muchas razones para no hacerlo, pero defenderé lo mejor que pueda - Dice Blake, el cual, lanza hechizos a los enemigos con discreción

— Yo haré lo que pueda… pero no me gusta que estos monstruos sombra cambien… miren los de allá ¡Ahora son dragones! - Advierte Dawild, en espera de poder luchar, pero gran parte de los enemigos ahora atacan con magia

 **Con Alexander:**

" _Necesitaras varios fragmentos de un guardián para cerrar la fractura… todos ustedes están perdidos y jamás lograrán acercarse lo suficiente, pronto la estabilidad del cruce caerá y adsorverá toda la dimensión cuatro como si fuera un agujero negro, ayudame a conseguir los cuatro fragmentos y te salvaré de las garras de Arkangelds"_

— ¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! - Exclamé mientras me reincorporo muy asustado, no recuerdo que un enemigo me noqueara

— Gracias al Dios dragón que estás bien… estabas luchando y de pronto te desmayaste y hasta ahora reaccionas - Explica Ember, con pequeñas heridas en su rostro, pero nada grave que atente a su vida

— Es Shadow… él puede manejarnos como una marioneta… - le dije a Ember, no obstante, de la nada sus escamas se rodean de una luz grisácea brillante y desaparece por un rayo que sale disparado al cielo.

— ¡Qué diablos le pasó a Ember! - Pregunta Starlight, muy alarmada… mientras tanto, Alexander intenta calmarse

 _Vi como Herot aterriza a pocos pasos de nosotros, completamente libre de heridas… es como si el no estuviera en medía batalla. Rápidamente corrí hacia él ¡Quiero saber que fue lo que Shadow le hizo a Ember O si fue el Dios dragón! No permitiré que la lastimen, no ahora… ni nunca_

— Esto está mal, perdí a Neytirix y ahora Ember desaparece en brillos grises - Le dije a Herot, el cual, mantiene una expresión tranquila

— Neytirix está con Fire, ambos están intentando acercarse a la fractura, pero es más complicado de lo que pensé… y Ember mmmh, me parece que fue teletransportada por Shadow y eso no es algo bueno… lamentablemente para ti, hay bajas esperanzas que ella salga con vida de los cascos de Shadow - Explica el dragón azul-morado, el cual, molesta a Alexander por el tono de sus palabras

— Llévame con Shadow Herot, no permitiré que asesine a Ember ¡¿Cómo es que el puede hacer eso?! - Bufé con molestia, mientras Starlight contiene con gran éxito todos los enemigos cercanos

— No lo haré Alexander, es riesgoso. No sacrificaré a tres por salvar a uno, quedate junto a Starlight y defiende esta posición, es así como lo habíamos planeado - Ordena el líder guardián, mientras este se da la vuelta para irse

— ¡No! No lo haré - Dije con voz molesta, mientras mi garra derecha se ilumina de un agura dorada

 _Al momento en que Herot se gira, le asesté tres rápidos cortes a la cadena de su collar que protege el fragmento de fusión... sin pensarlo dos veces con mi garra izquierda le di un golpe penetrante en el vidrio que resguarda la gema en el interior. Chispas y rayos de todos los colores son despedidos del collar, mientras Herot cae al suelo y escupe un poco de sangre por su boca… con una expresión sorprendida_

— ¡Alexander No! ¡Qué estás hecho? ¡Estas demente! - Exclama Starlight, muy horrorizada por la acción del dragón helado

 _Ignoré el grito de Starlight y me acerqué al guardián… tirado en el suelo con el collar destruido en su cuello, ahora se muy bien cual es la debilidad de un guardián… con cuidado saqué de los pedazos el fragmento y lo escondí en el interior de mi armadura. No sé que pueda pasar si uso esa cosa, pero ahora he traicionado a todos, no me importa, iré por ti Ember y por Shadow_

— " _Shadow no será fácil de detener Alexander… tendrás que aprender a hacer sacrificios en la vida_ " - Expresa Herot, mientras con su garra derecha comienza a curar su herida

— No deberías hablar, tú debiste evitar esta batalla si hubieras sido un buen guardián, yo he hecho muchos sacrificios y no dejaré que ella muera por culpa del Linaje Divino - Le dije al guardián, mientras olfateo el aire en un intento por encontrar a Shadow o ha Ember

 _Al igual que todos, cada ser tiene un olor en particular, por razones que no me explico, Shadow tiene un olor a azufre sazonado con amoniaco, supongo que debe ser por estar en el espacio. Starlight se acerca en seguida, muy molesta por el ataque que le hice a Herot… tiene toda la razón, pero tengo mi justificación. Sin nada más que decir, abrí mis alas y las batí hacia abajo, no sin antes dar un pequeño salto para alzar vuelo, por suerte tengo el olor de Ember. La unicornio rosa se queda sola con Herot… espero que la ayude y no la deje sola_

— / _Quién diría que todo saldría tan bien y mal a la vez, espero que al fin lo logres Alexander… esto es algo humillante estarlo haciendo cientos de veces_ / - Piensa Herot, el cual, casi no resultó herido ya que fingió gran parte del daño

 **Con Fire y Neytirix:**

Ambos guardianes vuelan sobre el extenso campo de batalla, en un intento por encontrar a Shadow, pero el polvo de ceniza no permite que ninguno pueda ver con claridad y únicamente se guían por la magia que brinda el fragmento e intentan detectar al ex-guardián, pero la fractura crea gran interferencia

— ¿Sentiste eso Neytirix? - Pregunta Fire, con una mirada preocupada

— Algo le sucedió a Herot, su magia disminuyó en gran medida… ¿Tendrá algo que ver Shadow? - Se pregunta el dragón rayado, muy angustiado ya que parte de su plan no está funcionando como esperaba

— No, Shadow ya lo hubiera matado, debió sucederle otra cosa… debemos volver con Shapira y desistir de cerrar la fractura - Dice el dragón anaranjado, el cual, todavía no ha luchado o bueno no mucho

— Sí, mientras conservemos tres fragmentos, no correremos peligro - Expresa Neytirix, el cual, deja de volar hacia el volcán y gira ciento ochenta grados, al igual que Fire

 **Con Shapira:**

La joven guardiana lucha contra los cientos de monstruos sombra que ha invocado Shadow con su elemento, Walter aún se mantiene disparando con su M16, mientras Blake asiste al medio humano y al pegaso… con su magia

— No me agrada, son demasiados… pero son muy tontos, claro que nos van a matar si les damos la oportunidad - Advierte Blake, quien ha dejado de usar el cañón

— ¡Walter necesitamos que te transformes en dragón, ahora! - Exclama Shapira, mientras destruye un puñado de dragones hechos de ceniza con un viento cortante

— Aún tengo un par de cargadores, puedo resistir algunos minutos más - Responde el humano, mientras de su espalda saca una pistola pesada y continúa disparando

— Yo no diría que puedo soportar más, estas cosas de ceniza no paran de regenerarse cada vez que las destruyo… - Bufa Dawild, el cual, ha estado luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, pero le resulta complicado esquivar los cientos de hechizos de los enemigos

Para tranquilidad de Shapira, Fire y Neytirix aterrizan con parte de su poder. El impacto destruye a los monstruos de ceniza en un área de cien metros, además les ayuda a mejorar la visión al haber alejado el polvo. Rápidamente todos se reagrupan con los tres guardianes para mejorar el plan o crear uno nuevo

— Me alegra verlos chicos, estábamos en problemas - Expresa Shapira, mientras tanto, Walter recarga su arma y Blake recupera su energía al igual que el pegaso verde turquesa

— Es bueno ver que todos sigan con vida y casi sin heridas, lamentablemente no pudimos acercanos a la fractura, sentimos un descenso en la magia de Herot y eso no es normal, la fractura no representa problemas pero si perdemos muchos fragmentos, si lo es - Menciona Fire, con voz preocupada, ya que sin ese dragón, el pasaría a liderar a los guardianes

— También lo sentí, pero no puedo abandonar a los chicos, Alexander, Ember y Starlight están con Herot, si algo le ocurrió a él, todos podrían estar muertos - Advierte Shapira, ahora muy preocupada por los mortales de su dimensión

— Tengo un arma que traje por pura casualidad, jamás la he usado y es experimental, creo que seria suficiente para abrir un camino hasta donde se encuentra Herot, pero debemos ser rápidos - Explica Walter, el cual, corre hacia su mochila al lado del cañón

— Hay que irnos enseguida, Neytirix y yo iremos con Walter, Blake y Shapira, Dawild te quedaras para asistirnos con la artillería, no dispares directamente hacia nosotros, solo al lado, solo debes cambiar la munición a cargas mágicas - Menciona Fire, con un plan para poder ir a asistir a Herot, ya que desconocen lo que sucedió

— Necesito al menos dos minutos para preparar el arma, por ahora defiendan por si los monstruos se acercan - Avisa Walter, mientras emsambla el arma experimental que trajo de su mundo

 **Con Ember:**

La líder dragón está recostada sobre un pequeño monticulo, al estar acorralada por los monstruos sombra y el mismo Shadow, ella no puede enfrentarse sola a todos los enemigos. Actualmente se encuentra muy asustada y confundida, en medio de la nube de ceniza

— "¡ _Alexander! ¿Dónde estás!... ¡No me dejes sola por favor!"_ \- Murmura Ember, en un intento por llamar a sus compañeros

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Pero miren a quien he traído por pura casualidad - Exclama Shadow, el cual, camina hasta llegar frente a la dragona

— No te saldrás con la tuya Shadow - Dice Ember, la cual, intenta matar al guardián con la espada, pero el Alicornio negro, se anticipa y dispara un hechizo

El rayo no tarda mucho en llegar contra la escamada, este impacta en su costado… el hechizo en sí logra destruir la armadura de Argos que no da resistencia alguna, mientras Ember cae sobre su espalda en el pasto al igual que pequeños fragmentos de su armadura, ella por error suelta la espada

— Sí, grita… así todos pueden escuchar tu sufrimiento Ember - _Camina hasta estar frente a ella_ — Que pena das, la dragona más fuerte de todo el Imperio de los Dragones, herida por un hechizo de un ser divino ¿No es esto ilógico? Tal vez la armadura de metal Zi sea indestructible, pero no a los hechizos que van hacia ella, eso es un error de diseño - Expresa Shadow, mientras observa a la dragona cubrir su herida

— Eres un maldito cobarde Shadow - _Argh_ — Los demás vendrán por ti y te mataran - Menciona Ember, la cual, mantiene una expresión de dolor

— Jajaja, veo que tienes un concepto muy diferente, tal vez mi plan no sea muy heroico, pero liberar a los seis universos al destruirlos es más que suficiente… además no debo esperar mucho para conseguir algún otro fragmento - Comenta Shadow, el cual, observa a la dragona detenidamente

— ¿A que te refieres? - Pregunta la dragona, la cual, observa su herida… que sangra levemente

— ¿Sabes la razón por la que elegí esta dimensión? Sé que existía un dragón de hielo y el representa una gran amenaza para mí, su magia aumentada y el metal que puede crear es lo único que puede interferir, al menos ningún guardián le ha entregado un fragmento, pero eso es inútil, ya hemos hecho esto miles de veces - Comenta el Alicornio, alarmando a Ember por lo que está planeando

— Alejate de él Shadow - Exclama la dragona, llamando la atención del pony por el tipo de palabras que usó

— Vaya, esto no es muy común ¿En serio te gusta a ese dragón? Sus llamas son naturalmente incopatibles, pero me alegra que me lo dijeras… serás la primera en verlo morir junto a tí y creo que tu deseo… jamás se podrá cumplir - Aclara el Ex-Guardián, el cual, retrocede y le dispara un hechizo en el ala izquierda, para que no pueda huir volando

 **Continuará:**

Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, si te agradó y deseas leer más, solamente deja un comentario con tu opinión. Si tienes alguna duda o sugerencia puedes contactarme mediante un mensaje privado.

¡Hey! Si ves un error y deseas ayudarme a mejorar el fic, puedes enviarme un MP con la sección del párrafo que presenta el problema, para su inmediata corrección

 **En el próximo capítulo: En la oscuridad. Parte 2**

Caos… destrucción y muerte acechan en cada momento… Si no detenemos la fractura temporal, acabará con todo lo que conocemos, incluyendo a las seis dimensiones… por ahora está siendo contenida por el domo… pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo resistirá o nosotros mismos?

 **Dudas del capítulo anterior:**

 **Drack123:** _No. La llamada de auxilio por parte de los militares fue a control, pero debió a la anomalía en la zona, estos jamás pudieron ser rescatados excepto uno. Pero fue dado como loco. La idea de traer a Alexander era con el fin de que ayudara a su hermano… tanto a conseguir el tratado, como para traerlo de regreso cuando partiera_ (El fic ya está completamente pensado, desde inicio a fin) _Pero no habrán más militares, ni humanos en este fic… ese tema ya está cerrado…_

 **Nahuelvera2:** _El entrenamiento de Walter si se centra en su forma dragón, debido a que es la parte con menos experiencia que ahora presenta el "_ medio humano". _Pero cuando es humano, no le hace falta entrenamiento, él ya es capaz de defenderse solo, incluyendo el manejo de la M16 (_ Sabe usarla pero poco) así _como sus pistolas_ (Las usa muy bien) _¿Sabes entrenar dragones?_

 **Invitado:** _Muy bien, no diré cual fue el deseo que pidió Ember, solo te daré una pista… esto se dice al final del capítulo 10… y es mencionado en una parte del 12. En cuanto al deseo de Blake, es un fic que estoy intentando crear, es algo distinto pero puede ser interesante si la idea funciona, pues The last quedará para después…_

 _Con_ The last Survivor _no diré mucho y puede que tus deseos se hagan realidad o no… el avance de la trama es bastante grande y hay muchas nuevas cosas que pueden ser interesantes… así como su historia ;)_

 **TEIET:** _¡Vaya! Le has atinado a la primera… tal vez le arruinaste la investigación a otros lectores, pero me alegra que alguien leyera los textos implícitos que en todos los capítulos hay… a ver si adivinas el secreto del capitulo 14 y próximamente es el mismo del 15, antes de llegar al 16 que es la gran revelación._


	16. En la oscuridad - Segunda parte

**Capítulos finales**

 **Alerta: Cambio en el sistema sin autorización**

 _Error…. acceso al servidor no autorizado, acceso al servidor denegado… Acceso no autorizado al servidor:_

 _El hipercubo es un cubo mágico, con otro cubo en su interior pero mucho más pequeño. Con un color rojizo fuego con tonalidades amarillas, anaranjadas y etc. El Hypercube irradia gran cantidad de energía magnética y mágica, así como un brutal calor. Quien controle el cubo, controla los seis universos, así mismo, su magia no tiene restricción ni límite alguno, solo es superada por la magia del Dios dragón, que no puede ser medida._

 **Capítulo XV: En la oscuridad. Parte 2**

 _Estoy a punto de utilizar la extraña arma que trajo el humano de su mundo… que por cierto, recuerdo vagamente haber leído sobre ellos en un libro, aunque ahora dudo que pueda recordar lo que decía. Walter me ha explicado como funciona y para empeorar las cosas… a él ya no le quedan muchos proyectiles explosivos, pero el cañón es capaz de disparar magia concentrada que simula un proyectil… es así como funcionan los cañones actuales de Canterlot_

— Deberás esperar un poco antes de presionar el botón, tardará al menos quince segundos en cargarse, siempre mantén el ángulo de disparo mayor a cincuenta grados y evita sobrecalentar el mortero, si el enemigo está muy cerca, solo aumenta el ángulo… jamás apuntes a quema ropa - Explica Walter, con un tono de voz seria y un poco preocupado en dejar su cañón en cascos de un pony

— Vamos, debemos ir con Starlight, Alexander y Herot antes de que sea demasiado tarde - Comenta Shapira, con voz ansiosa y muy preocupada por su líder…

— Calma Shapira, de nada sirve ir desprevenido y muy descuidado si nos tienen que rescatar, dudo que algo le sucediera a Herot, ya que no ha muerto y su magia aumenta lentamente, algo me dice que perdió su fragmento - Responde Neytirix, con una mirada muy tranquila, aunque existe esa incertidumbre si ganarán la guerra alguna vez

 _El guardián Fire, nos defiende sin problemas de los dragones de ceniza, los enemigos de Shadow han ido evolucionando con el paso de los minutos. Comenzaron como simples monstruos deformes, luego simularon aún pony y ahora son dragones… que además son asistidos por unicornios que lanzan fuertes hechizos, claro que siguen siendo tontos y casi no se acercan a pelear… pero son peligrosos si les das la oportunidad._

— Estamos listos para ir, yo cubriré el lado derecho si hace falta - Dice Blake, con una mirada muy ansiosa por entrar en combate abierto

— Shapira quédate aquí con Dawild y ayudalo, de nada nos sirve si vamos tres guardianes y resulta ser una emboscada para quitarnos los fragmentos - Menciona Fire, mientras la dragona asiente con su cabeza

— Muy bien chicos, usaré esta cosa ahora, creo que Starlight y Alexander necesitan mucha ayuda, ustedes pueden irse acercando, tienen mucho por recorrer - Aclara el pegaso verde turquesa, mientras observa el radar en la pantalla del cañón

Un fuego carmesí rodea a Walter por algunos segundos, hasta que poco después en vez de estar aquel humano, se encuentra un dragón dorado de un metro con sesenta… el cual, se mantiene de pie sobre sus patas traseras, mientras en sus garras porta un arma muy grande y pesada.

El arma es similar aún lanzagranadas, pero en la parte trasera tiene un tanque de cristal con un combustible líquido morado fluorescente, así como refuerzos en las partes del medio y protecciones en el canal de disparo para resistir el retroceso

Sin perder más tiempo, Blake, Fire, Neytirix y Walter abren sus alas y se retiran volando, con la intención de asistir a Alexander, Starlight y Herot.

A los pocos segundos, Dawild y Shapira sienten un fuerte temblor, mientras en el cielo se escucha como este ruge con furia… sin que nadie lo pueda evitar, la fractura temporal que abrió Shadow se extiende un par de kilómetros en las cuatro direcciones, causando más destrucción y abre más el vacío, el cual, comienza a destruir todo dentro del domo cada cierto tiempo

— Si no cerramos esa fractura… dudo que la barrera de las seis dimensiones se mantengan estables... creo que pronto pasaremos por una fuerte paradoja o veamos a otros seres de otras dimensiones o incluso de esta línea del tiempo pero pasada o futura… - Advierte Shapira, con un tono voz muy angustiada

— ¿Qué quieres decir, puedes ser más clara? - Pregunta Dawild, el cual, no logra comprender las palabras de la dragona celeste

— Que en cualquier momento podrás ver al tú del pasado o del futuro - Responde la joven guardiana, mientras se prepara para luchar contra los enemigos de ceniza que se acercan nuevamente

 **Por la fractura: Menos de cinco kilómetros del cruce**

Con la visión nublada y el aire con un fuerte olor a ceniza y azufre… mientras más cerca se encuentra de la fractura, más impredecible se vuelve la zona. Ahora con grandes campos de magma por el calor que despide la fractura, así como bloques gigantes de tierra y agua flotante que se observan en todas las direcciones, mientras son absorbidos lentamente por el cruce…

A los pocos minutos se crea un desconocido portal rojizo y lanza a tres dragones sobre sí mismos al suelo… para luego cerrarse y desaparecer sin dejar rastros en un pequeño arroyo que serpentea el campo…

El primer dragón tiene escamas celeste cobalto, con pequeños diamantes grises en sus glúteos, presenta escamas color gris que van desde su barbilla hasta su bajo vientre. Él tiene dos cuernos blancos tirados hacia atrás, con espinas en forma de sierra que inician desde su nariz hasta su nuca. En su espalda no tiene espinas largas. La iris de sus ojos son de un color naranja, además tiene dos alas con una pequeña garra en medio, su fibra es de un color negro… como dato extra, sus patas traseras y sus garras tienen almohadillas como si fuera un felino. Él camina a cuatro patas… y mide casi un metro cincuenta y cinco centímetros

El segundo dragón es de un color gris oscuro con pequeños diamantes celestes en sus glúteos, tiene escamas celestes que inician desde su barbilla hasta su bajo vientre, al igual que el anterior tiene dos cuernos blancos tirados hacia atrás. Sus espinas tienen una forma de sierra, que van desde su nariz hasta el final de su cola. Tiene alas con una pequeña garra en medio y su fibra es de un color celeste brillante, al igual que el otro dragón, sus garras y patas traseras tienen almohadillas como si fuera un felino. La iris de sus ojos son de un color rojizo. Él camina a cuatro patas… y mide un metro cuarenta y cinco centímetros

El último de los tres, es una dragona bípeda de escamas color azul brillante, con escamas de color gris que inician desde su barbilla hasta su bajo vientre, a diferencia del resto, ella no tiene alas, además tiene dos cuernos enrollados sobre sus orejas, muy similar a los de un carnero. Tiene espinas largas que van desde su cabeza hasta su nuca, la punta de su cola es en forma de hoja y el color de la iris de sus ojos es rojizo. Mide un metro cincuenta centímetros. Ella tiene garras normales, similares a una mano humana.

— Quítate de encima Srazor, rayos pesas demasiado… deja de comer tantas gemas - Expresa la dragona azul, la cual, se levanta al igual que el resto de los dragones

— No molestes Sapphiro, ese portal se abrió de la nada y nos tragó a los tres… - Bufa el dragón celeste, mientras se reincorpora con una mirada confundida y un poco malhumorado

— Hay mis escamas duelen… creo haber pasado por un volcán, pero papá tenía razón, el calor duele más de lo que quisiera - Comenta el dragón grisáceo, mientras observa su alrededor con temor

— Dudo que entraramos en un volcán Reizor pero no estamos en casa o cerca de ella… creo que a mamá o a papá no le gustará... y nos matarán - Dice la dragona azul, la cual, observa el desolado panorama

Los tres dragones por fin se levantan y ahora observan la zona en la que se encuentran… pero la corta visión debido a la ceniza no les permite ver más allá de lo que quisieran ver. Srazor es el más alto de todos, claro que el camina a cuatro patas al igual que Reizor, con excepción de Sapphiro.

— ¿Qué es este horrible lugar? Parece que Discord estuviera aquí - Pregunta Sapphiro, mientras desvía su mirada al cielo y logra ver el domo mágico por algunos unos segundos antes de ser bloqueado por una barrera de nubes negras

— Mmm parece uno de esas historias aburridas de mamá… algo así de una batalla con papá… es claro que son cuentos… ¿Se acuerdan chicos? - Comenta Srazor, con una mirada seria y un poco confundida

— Ah… ¿Seguro? Esta parece una de ellas… algo así con el Dios dragón y con dragones muy poderosos - Comenta Reizor, muy nervioso debido al desconocido lugar en que se encuentran

— Él Dios dragón no existe Reizor, son solo cuentos de mamá y papá… yo que tu me mantendría tranquilo y no lo pensaría mucho - Le dice Srazor a su hermano menor, con la intención de mantenerlo relajado y tranquilo

Por sorpresa un grupo de monstruos de ceniza se encuentra con el trío de dragones por pura casualidad y sin pensarlo dos veces estos se detienen y comienzan a atacarlos, Srazor detiene los ataques mágicos al interponer sus alas, el primer impacto mueve al dragón algunos centímetros hacia atrás, pero mientras más hechizos recibe, comienzan a provocarle heridas en sus alas

— Sapphiro ¡Ayudame! Sus ataques son demasiados fuertes - Se queja el dragón, el cual, protege a los demás, pero no resistirá mucho

Con temor, Sapphiro sube a la espalda de Srazor e inhala lo mayor posible… ella escupe una llamarada de fuego morado que envuelve a los monstruos de ceniza por algunos segundos… uno de ellos explota en una nube de polvo… sin embargo, segundos después se vuelve a incorporar en la pelea sin problemas

— Srazor no creo que funcione, mi fuego no tiene algún efecto con estos monstruos - Comenta Sapphiro, la cual, se baja del lomo del dragón celeste para evitar el daño de los hechizos

— - _Con dolor_ \- Entonces tendremos problemas… sus ataques son muy fuertes y dudo que pueda soportarlo más ¡Deben ayudarme! - Responde Srazor, el cual, sigue cubriendo al dragón gris y a la dragona celeste

— Debimos hacerle caso a papá y a mamá… ¡Y ahora nos matarán! - Exclama Reizor, con mucho miedo a que lo hieran… y comienza a entrar en pánico

— ¡Srazor haz algo ahora! - Grita Sapphiro, mientras observa un poco de sangre proveniente de las alas de su hermano mayor.

Reizor deja de cubrirse entre sus garras y se levanta del suelo, aún con su miedo, este sube al lomo de Srazor e inhala lo mayor posible, a los pocos segundos este escupe una intensa llamarada de fuego celeste brillante contra los enemigos, el ataque sorprende a Srazor y a Sapphiro… mientras tanto, el dragón grisáceo se recupera… luego de haber perdido el control.

— Oh vaya… gracias Razor, eso servirá y mucho - Dice el dragón mayor, muy sorprendido por la fuerza de su hermano menor… al igual que Sapphiro… los enemigos quedaron congelados y la magia no puede reestructurar la ceniza congelada

 **Con Shadow y Ember**

El Ex-guardián espera con impaciencia que algún guardián llegue a rescatar a Ember, pero luego de varios minutos de esperas sin sentido, el Alicornio comienza a impacientarse con cada segundo que transcurre. Ember continúa acostada en el suelo, mientras tiene una garra presionando su herida en el costado para evitar que sangre. Alrededor de ella se encuentran los fragmentos de la armadura que fue destruida

— Vaya… es una verdadera lástima que ningún guardián tenga el mínimo interés en venir a rescatarte… ahora con una herida en tu costado y otra en tu ala no podrás sobrevivir sola dentro de este domo… quién lo diría - Expresa Shadow, con voz tranquila pero con una mirada temerosa

— Si me vas a matar… hazlo rápido - Expresa Ember, con mucho dolor debido a la herida provocada por el fragmento

— No tengas miedo Ember, aunque puedo suponer que me has subestimado más de lo que crees… ¿Creíste que una armadura de Argos, el herrero del comando divino te protegería? Pasé muchos años planificando cada detalle en mi plan, incluso experimenté con las armas de ese dragón por milenios y por fin encontré algunas fallas… - Menciona Shadow, el cual, piensa en matar a Ember, ya que nadie vino por ella…

— Debiste ser un terrible guardián si ahora piensas en destruir los seis universos ¿Por qué volverse malo y en contra del Dios dragón? - Pregunta la dragona celeste, intentando conseguir algunos minutos más… aunque desconoce si la van a rescatar en algún momento

— Sé que el Dios dragón no puede interferir, si lo hace dañará más a los universos de lo que yo puedo hacer en un minuto… claro que si consigo los cuatro fragmentos restantes… ganaré y todos serán destruidos. Con tu primer pregunta, es un poco compleja de responder pero creo que todo tiene que ver con Herot y sus malas decisiones en todos estos años, se han corrompido gran parte de los universos ¿Por qué crees que existen los humanos? - Bufa Shadow, el cual, regresa junto a Ember

— No lo sé… casi no he convivido con humanos ¿Crees que yo sé algo de ellos? - Responde Ember, con una mirada molesta

— Mmmh tienes razón, pero dejaré la charla… Fire y Neytirix se acercan hacia Herot, lamentablemente no es bueno para tí, están muy lejos de nosotros y parece que no es un rescate… es una completa lástima - Dice Shadow, con voz fría y seca, provocando un escalofrío en la dragona

— ¿Me mataras ya? - Pregunta Ember, la cual, logró detener su sangrado de la herida de su costado

— Claro que sí, es una pena pero nunca dejo cabos sueltos… aunque de todos modos morirás tarde o temprano, que sea antes no debe ser un problema para ti - Comenta Shadow, con una mirada vacía, mientras su cuerno se rodea de magia

Antes de que el Ex-guardián logre disparar el hechizo, Alexander aterriza detrás de él y sin pensarlo un solo segundo, su garra derecha ya se encuentra rodeada de un aura dorada. El dragón celeste ataca con un golpe de garra, la acción sorprende a Shadow, el cual, a duras penas logra realizar un escudo gris a tiempo. Una explosión de chispas de miles de colores, toma por sorpresa al Alicornio, aún así, este no resulta herido y se teletransporta a un par de pasos del dragón helado para su protección

— Wow… Me impresiona tu fuerza, capaz de perforar sin problemas un escudo de muy alto nivel… pocos seres tienen esa capacidad, pero es una lastima que ahora tu ventaja se haya desvanecido, me has dejado impresionado pero solo revelaste tu ubicación y has revelado uno de tus trucos - Expresa Shadow, con voz muy tranquila… pero en su interior se asustó por la inesperada intervención del escamado de fuego helado

— Das pena Shadow, usar tus poderes de guardián y hacer desaparecer a mortales para intentar doblegar a los demás guardianes ¿No es absurdo? A Herot no le interesa si alguno de nosotros morimos… ¿Por qué mejor no pruebas con algún guardián? - Le dije con voz muy molesta, mientras evito que Shadow hiera más a Ember, al interponerme entre ambos

— Oh… tus palabras hieren mi viejo corazón Alexander… último de los dragones de hielo que quedan en los seis universos, algo contradictorio luego de que el mismo Herot los exterminó, aunque faltó uno… " _No has ganado nada y jamás lo harás, pero tu suerte pronto se acabará, espero que tengas ojos en tu nuca porque tienes toda mi atención ahora_ " - Advierte Shadow, el cual, desaparece en medio de una nube de humo negro

 _Por fin mi mirada se relaja al ver que Shadow huyó… por suerte no tuve que usar el fragmento que le quite a Herot, es claro que hubiera sido un blanco sutil si lo estuviera usando… pero todos tenemos ventaja, nadie sabe que tengo un fragmento. Me acerqué con cuidado a Ember, la cual, se logra levantar aún con sus heridas tanto en su costado derecho, como en su ala izquierda. No usé el fragmento ya que no se si puede dañarme, el Dios dragón no nos dijo nada si los podemos usar sin su cobertura de protección..._

— Eres demasiado tonto al estar aquí ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir y enfrentar a Shadow sin ayuda de un guardián? - Se queja Ember, mientras el dragón helado, evita que caiga al suelo al ayudarla con su cabeza como punto de apoyo

— Bueno, creo que si no hubiera venido, no estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación Ember… Herot no quiso venir a salvarte y tuve una pequeña pelea con él - Dije, mientras observo la herida de reojo

Ember se sienta en el pasto, con la intención de revisar mejor su herida… mientras tanto, Alexander está mirando los alrededores, por si algún monstruo de ceniza se atreve atacar, pero están completamente solos o eso creen

— ¿Que clase de pelea Alexander? Existen muchos tipos de peleas - Comenta la dragona celeste, muy feliz de ver al dragón de hielo

— Yo ah… - _saca el fragmento del interior de la armadura_ — Le quité el fragmento para venir a salvarte, solo no grites o te desmayes - Dije con total sinceridad…

 _Pude ver como los ojos de Ember se dilatan al ver el fragmento morado en mis garras_ … solo lo hice para salvarla pero eso me deja en una mala posición a la vista de un guardián.

Por un segundo la líder dragón, siente un horrible escalofrío recorrer su espalda, además las espinas de su cabeza se vuelven más rígidas y gotas de sudor se forman en su rostro

— Tu… tu… ¡¿Le quitaste el fragmento al líder de los guardianes?! - Titubea Ember, muy nerviosa por lo que hizo el dragón helado

— Bueno sí… ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que no fue la mejor idea, quería salvarte de ese Alicornio... el dijo cosas muy malas y simplemente lo ataque como lo hice con Shadow… solo que no hizo nada para evitarlo y me dijo que debía aprender a sacrificar… - Le expliqué, mientras guardo nuevamente la joya dentro de la armadura

— "¡ _Alexander estás demente_!" Herot puede matarte por haberle hecho eso… " _Aunque es lo más valiente que alguien hizo por mi_ "… ah no, está mal ¿Que dijeron los demás? - Pregunta Ember, la cual, ahora ignora su dolor y se preocupa por el dragón helado

— Primero dejame curarte Ember, no me gusta ver sangre y menos de ti, los demás no lo saben… fue algo que ocurrió muy rápido - Le dije con tranquilidad

Alexander agacha su cabeza para poder alcanzar la herida de Ember, la cual, no hace nada para evitarlo… ella se siente mejor a los pocos segundos en que su pareja limpia la herida con su saliva, pero sin esperarlo, la escamada se levanta bruscamente al sentir la presencia de otros

— ¿Quienes son ustedes tres? - Pregunta Ember, un poco apenada pero molesta, mientras Alexander se incorpora… con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro

— Ah… sea lo que sea que vieron, no es lo que creen - Dije de antemano, mientras observo a tres nuevos y extraños dragones

— ¿En serio ya se olvidaron de nosotros? Por favor, hace algunas horas que salimos de la cueva sin su permiso... - Bufa un dragón celeste, con diamantes grises en sus glúteos

— Algunos de ustedes dos sabe que es este lugar… o como llegaron tan rápido o ¿Por qué se ven tan heroicos y jóvenes?... - Expresa Sapphiro, un poco confundida con la líder dragón y su pareja

— Muy bien… creo que no llegaremos a nada en esta conversación… primero lo primero: Me llamo Alexander y soy el líder dragón de la raza de fuego helado y la dragona celeste que se encuentra al lado derecho de mi, se llama Ember, líder dragón de la comunidad… - _Desvía la mirada a la dragona celeste_ — Era así ¿Verdad? - Pregunté con duda, por si dije algo mal en mi discurso

— Esta bien por ahora luego lo mejoramos un poco… y ustedes tres ¿Quienes son? - Le pregunta Ember a los tres desconocidos dragones, sin dejar de observarlos

 _Por unos segundos, el trío de hermanos cruzan sus miradas, sin poder entender lo que ocurre en estos momentos y por el extraño lugar que se encuentran… con solo cruzar sus miradas y sin decir una sola palabra, concuerdan en revelar la información que han estado ocultando_

— Me llamo Srazor soy el mayor, de tipo fuego mágico, a la izquierda de mi se encuentra Reizor, un joven y tímido dragón... es nuestro hermano menor y a la derecha de mi, se encuentra Sapphiro… mi hermana menor pero mayor que Reizor - _Pausa el dragón azul_ — Ah… bueno en cuanto a su pregunta… creo que somos sus hijos - Agrega el dragón celeste… impactando a ambos líderes… uno más que a otros...

— Alexander no te vayas a desmayar ahora… - Advierte Ember… sin embargo, ella observa como su pareja se tambalea y cae inconsciente en el suelo, por tan inesperada y fuerte revelación

— ¿El se encuentra bien? - Pregunta Reizor, muy angustiado por la reacción del dragón helado

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ember realiza un par de movimientos en el aire y hace aparecer su cetro de heliotropo, ella lo toma y lo dirige hacia a los tres dragones. Sin saber si lo que dicen es verdad. Los tres hermanos retroceden con gran cuidado, con temor a ser heridos por la magia del cetro

— ¿Qué quieren decir con que Alexander y yo somos sus padres? - Le pregunta Ember a Srazor, sin dejar de apuntar su cetro

— Bueno… somos sus hijos, n no… no sé como responder a tu pregunta - Expresa Srazor, con un tono de voz muy nerviosa, mientras tanto Sapphiro y Reizor observan temerosos detrás de su hermano mayor

De reojo, Ember avista un hechizo que se dirige hacia el grupo de dragones… ella sin pensarlo dos veces, realiza un hechizo y lo lanza con su cetro. Los tres hermanos sin saberlo se agachan para esquivar el ataque de Ember, mientras el rayo pasa sobre ellos y bloquea el ataque

— Ustedes tres despierten a Alexander, yo detendré los hechizos lo mejor que pueda, les sugiero que sean rápidos - Dice Ember, con una mirada muy seria, pero no puede volar por su herida en su ala izquierda que Alexander no ha curado

— Vaya Princesa Ember, quien diría que luego de nuestro primer encuentro aún sigas con vida, para mala suerte de todos ustedes, he logrado quitarle el fragmento a Fire en un pequeño descuido de todos los chicos, agradezco a Alexander que dejó solo a Herot, eso me dió una magnífica oportunidad - Expresa Shadow, ahora con su fragmento de un color marrón, mientras el collar es de oro blanco. El Alicornio despide unos pequeños brillos blancos, apenas perceptibles a simple vista si se mira fijamente

— Aún si tienes otro fragmento, no ganarás Shadow, te detendremos aunque sea lo último que hagamos - Le advierte Ember, la cual, tranquiliza su mente para usar los hechizos con su cetro, luego de haber perdido su espada y la armadura

— Me gusta tu confianza Ember, pero no eres rival para mi, ni ese dragón de hielo lo es, ustedes no saben a lo que se están enfrentando, se han infiltrado en una guerra que no lograrán sobrevivir, no han ganado nada desde que esto empezó - Advierte Shadow, el cual, se mantiene muy atento a los movimientos de la líder dragón

 **Por otro lado con Alexander:**

Sapphiro, Reizor y Srazor intentan despertar a Alexander lo más rápido posible. Los tres muy angustiados una vez que apareció Shadow con dos fragmentos del Hypercube… lo único que los separa del Alicornio es Ember, quien los defiende de Shadow lo mejor posible

— ¡Papá despierta, deja de ser tan cobarde y levántate de una maldita vez! - Exclama Srazor, con voz molesta por la reacción del dragón helado

( _A diferencia de Alexander… Sapphiro tiene fuego de fusión, Srazor mantiene fuego mágico y Reizor es el único con fuego helado, este último solo cuando entra en pánico o en situaciones estresantes..._ )

— Srazor no le digas así… es nuestro padre… ten un poco más de respeto - Bufa Reizor, mientras Sapphiro mueve con suavidad al dragón helado, un par de centímetros más grande que los tres

— ¿Reizor entonces como quieres que lo despierte, cantándole canciones de cuna? Si vas a opinar que sea útil por favor - Dice con molestia el dragón celeste

— Ah… papá es un dragón de fuego frío Srazor… intenta con tu fuego, el siempre decía que no le gustaba el calor… tal vez así puedas despertarlo sin lastimarlo - Avisa el dragón grisáceo, con una excelente idea

— ¡Argh! Suficiente con ustedes, mejor lo haré yo misma - Exclama Ember, con gran molestia con su pareja

Con una expresión molesta, la dragona celeste le lanza con su cetro una descarga al dragón helado. Sapphiro, Srazor y Reizor apenas logran alejarse para no salir heridos. Con un rugido de dolor, Alexander se despierta y rápidamente mira su alrededor… y para temor de él, lo que pensaba que fue un sueño, no lo es...

— ¡Ember! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?! - Exclamé con mucho dolor en mis escamas… las descargas duelen si tus escamas están mojadas

— Deja de dormir y ayúdame - Bufa Ember con molestia, la cual, no logra detener completamente los hechizos y le están provocando muchos daños en sus garras y escamas

 _No diré nada de lo que dijeron esos dragones… prefiero no preguntar y concentrarme en Shadow… claro que si sobrevivimos a esto, necesitaré muchas respuestas con lo sucedido… ¿Cuántos huevos hice por error?... Carajo_

— Es una lástima princesa Ember, pero ese dragón de hielo, ya no es rival, es solo un punto y aparte en esta historia, pero aprecio que quieran morir en mis cascos - Comenta el Alicornio negro, donde sus hechizos son completamente imparables

 _Avancé para intervenir contra Shadow, el cual, responde con varios hechizos, sin gran problema, esquivé uno de ellos al agacharme para luego saltar y esquivar el otro ataque del Alicornio… No obstante, el guardián se protege con un escudo, prácticamente imposible de romper sin algún fragmento. Sin poder hacer nada, retrocedí hasta llegar a Ember. Ya no puedo hacer nada por defenderlos, es imposible si no tengo fragmentos_

— Que lastima, aún con tu gran agilidad, es imposible que puedan ganarme, soy un ser casi inmortal a excepción de ustedes ¿Por que no me ayudan a conseguir los fragmentos y así acabar con su sufrimiento? - Les pregunta el Alicornio negro, mientras los tres hermanos se mantienen detrás de Ember y Alexander

Para tranquilizar a los dos dragones, Neytirix aterriza enseguida a varios pasos de los tres nuevos y extraños dragones. Con gran molestia observa a Shadow, el cual, ni se inmuta ante la presencia del escamado rallado

— Veo que has estado ocupado Shadow, me alegra que por fin vinieras a cumplir tu trabajo de guardián, es una lástima que decidas hacer lo contrario de lo que debemos hacer - Menciona Neytirix, el cual, pasa en medio de Srazor y Sapphiro… sorprendiendo a los tres hermanos

— " _No creo que sea buena idea molestarlo… tiene otro fragmento y dudo que pueda hacerle competencia_ " - Murmuré con miedo, hace poco intenté atacar pero no logre nada contra su escudo, no quiero matarme o ir a pelear de manera tonta…

— " _Usa el fragmento que tienes Alexander… ¿Crees que somos tontos? Herot planeaba que tu le quitaras su fragmento para ocultarlo, ahora póntelo y lucha, te daré el mío si hace falta_ " - Menciona el guardián de la dimensión cinco. Es una maldita locura ¿Usar dos fragmento sin saber que pueden hacerme?

Para sorpresa del Ex-guardián, él observa como todos quedan congelados en el tiempo, con excepción de él, pero este no puede moverse ni atacar… y como éste esperaba, el Dios dragón aparece, con una expresión tranquila y muy pacífica. Este da varios pasos hasta quedar frente al Alicornio de pelaje negro

— Me alegra volver a verte Shadow, aún recuerdo cuando Fire te rescató hace más de tres mil años en la dimensión uno ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquel día en que tus padres murieron en un fatídico accidente en un carruaje - Cuenta el dragón verde amarillento, provocando gran molestia en el pony negro

— Guarda tus palabras, tu fuiste el que escribió la muerte de mis padres y solo para proteger tus asquerosos fragmentos Fire me reclutó, me llenaste de ideas estúpidas y tontas recompensas - Exclama el Ex-guardián, con gran rencor contra el Dios dragón

— Mmm… tienes razón Shadow, pero ser el creador de todo tiene sus desventajas, jamás serás visto con buenos ojos ante algún mortal y sí, tal vez definir el destino de algún ser, pueda ser algo invasivo… pero te preguntaré algo ¿Seguro que quieres continuar hasta el final? Si es así… debo decirte que solo conseguirás eliminarte de los seis universos… no quiero que esto tenga un final trágico pero sabes que yo se que ocurrirá - Advierte Arkangelds, el cual, mira con tranquilidad al Alicornio negro

— _Enojado_ \- ¿Crees que me asustas? Sé muy bien que no puedes hacerme nada y ahora temes que yo vuelva destruir todo lo que has hecho ¡Verás nuevamente el restos de los seis universos! Tu y esos mugrosos guardianes o algún otro ser del linaje no podrá detenerme, tienes que pagar el daño que has hecho, se lo que le has hecho a ese dragón helado y es muy cruel - Exclama Shadow, el cual, golpea con su casco el suelo, en señal de molestia

— Oh Shadow… debes aprender que no siempre en la vida hay felicidad, tal vez lo que le hice a Alexander sea muy triste… pero es necesario ¿Seguro que quieres continuar con tu revolución? - Le pregunta el Dios dragón, con un tono de voz seria

— No cambiaré mi objetivo solo por ti, liberaré a los seis mundos de tu reinado Arkangelds, aún si deba hacerlo doscientas mil veces más - Dice Shadow, el cual, borra cualquier sentimiento en el rostro del dragón verde amarillento

— No responderé por tus crímenes si caes en manos de Azrael Shadow, serás consumido por el fuego del infierno divino - Le advierte el Dios dragón

Con el final de la charla, el Dios dragón desaparece y así como la primera vez, Shadow observa como el grupo de sus rivales vuelven a moverse con normalidad… pero ahora ha perdido el interés en luchar contra Alexander y Ember, así como a Neytirix… por la visita del Dios dragón que lo alteró mucho

— Lo siento mucho mis amigos de cuatro y dos patas… pero debo ir a buscar otro fragmentos, ahora necesito el de sangre y solo hay un ser que lo porta o al menos el de fusión - Menciona el Alicornio negro, mientras desaparece en un brillo de luz morada

— Va a ir con Shapira, debemos ir con ella o la matará - Menciona Ember, la cual, desvía su mirada hacia Alexander y Neytirix

— ¿Neytirix estás seguro que puedo usar los fragmentos o dos de ellos sin problemas? - Le pregunté al guardián, mientras este mantiene una mirada seria

 _El Dios dragón nunca me dijo si yo podía usar un fragmento o varios de ellos, lo único que sé… es que tienen gran cantidad de energía en su interior y aumenta en gran medida todas las estadísticas de un ser, incluso puede postergar la vida si se usan de manera constante, claro lo último da igual si ya eres dragón y envejeces cada cien años_

— No lo sé Alexander, ninguno de nosotros sabemos que sucederá si algunos de ustedes utiliza un fragmento, solo existe una manera de averiguarlo - Explica Neytirix, mientras presiona el vidrio que protege su fragmento marino. Por otro lado, los tres hermanos se acercan para escuchar...

— Esperen un momento ¿Nos dejarán aquí en medio de este horrible lugar? Apenas somos dragones adolescentes - _señala a Alexander y Ember_ — Y ustedes dos son nuestros padres, no pueden abandonarnos en medio de este caos - Menciona Srazor, con voz muy molesta

— En este caso, Sapphiro, Reizor y Srazor ustedes aún no han nacido… debido al daño - _Señala la grieta gigante_ — Por no cerrar aquella fractura temporal, ustedes han caído en un portal del tiempo, pero no se preocupen… sabemos que sus padres son algo aburridos y lástima que tienen un buen corazón - Comenta el guardián, lo que confunde a Alexander y a Ember, por otro lado, los tres hermanos se miran entre sí con una mirada de sorpresa ante el comentario

— Yo ah… - _intenté articular una respuesta, pero estoy muy nervioso ¿Tres huevos? Creo que son demasiado_ s — Pueden venir con Ember y yo, pero manténgase detrás de nosotros y no se metan en problemas - Mencioné con un poco de dificultad… es la primera vez que doy órdenes pero no como líder…

— _Muy bien, te lo agradezco... papá - Responde Srazor, un poco más tranquilo al ser protegido por Alexander y Ember_

 _Pude sentir la mirada de Ember ante mi respuesta… debe estar igual de confundida que yo por lo que está sucediendo en estos instantes. Tres dragones de la nada llegan y dicen ser mis hijos ¿Cómo puedo tomar eso con calma en medio de una guerra que define el destino de los seis universos? Mi reacción fue completamente racional por cómo se dieron las cosas… y a Ember, no pareció afectarle en nada… apenas se sorprendió_

— Sí, sí, bonita reunión familiar, pero si todo se arregla, saben que este encuentro no será permanente, Alexander ahora toma mi fragmento - Dice Neytirix, el cual, expone el fragmento marino en la palma de su garra

 _Él sabía desde el principio que yo atacaría a Herot para conseguir su fragmento y rescatar a Ember, pero jamás lo usé… no lo necesitaba y ahora sí… sigo pensando las consecuencias que tendrá en mi cuerpo al usar una de esas gemas ultra energizadas ¿Tendré tres garras o dos colas en mi trasero? ¿Qué tal dos tipos de fuego… o la capacidad de nadar en lava sin quemarme? Claro estamos hablando de el lado bueno… y no lo malo. Acerqué mi garra para tomar el fragmento pero Ember me detiene al último segundo al sujetar mi garra con la suya. En su mirada se percibe la duda de lo que podría pasarme…_

— Alexander espera… Neytirix ¿Estas completamente seguro que Alexander puede usar un fragmento sin morir en el intento? - Pregunta Ember, la cual, alarma a Srazor y a sus hermanos

— Wow wow wow, esperen un segundo… soy un viajero del tiempo sin experiencia, pero sí sé que soy su hijo… y estoy más que seguro que sí papá muere ahora, nosotros no podremos existir en el futuro, por lo que no podríamos estar aquí en este horrible lugar, pero estamos aquí, eso significa que mamá tiene que estar embarazada ahora o nos tuvo a nosotros antes de este día… o no debemos estar aquí, eso podría causar una paradoja que terminaría en la destrucción del mundo - Cuestiona Srazor, con voz muy alterada debido a su futuro, pero con una expresión muy técnica

— Todos ustedes hagan silencio, Alexander toma el maldito fragmento ahora, debemos llegar con Shapira a tiempo o morirá en cascos de ese maniático ¿Quieres que las cosas sean así? - Expresa Neytirix, con un tono de voz muy seria… Dudé en varias ocasiones... pero al final... no tuve más opción, di un pequeño suspiro y tomé el fragmento.

 _Ember ya no puede usarlos, su armadura fue destruida por los hechizos de ese Alicornio y un guardián sólo puede usar uno… que bien, el nuevo le tocará usar más de dos… maldita sea, no me pagan lo suficiente para morir nuevamente ¿Luz de vida sigue funcionando si uso un fragmento?_

— Colocate el cristal en el espacio azul de tu armadura, te sentirás un poco abrumado y tal vez confundido la primera vez, solo respira y mantente tranquilo… e intenta no destruir todo tu alrededor… dudo que esta zona soporte más destrucción antes de colapsar - Explica el dragón rallado, el cual, retrocede algunos pasos al igual que Ember, solo por si las dudas

— Pa... no mueras, por favor - Dice Reizor, con una mirada aterrada, él es un dragón muy tímido…

— Vaya eso fue bastante tierno… pero quien diría que luego de dos horas de lucha, decidieran una táctica un tanto peculiar y estúpidamente brillante pero ¿Pensaron que no me daría cuenta en algún momento? Tal vez no pueda romper la barrera del Dios dragón, pero ahora ustedes me han dejado el camino libre para destruir a los seis universos - _Dice Shadow, el cual, acecha al pequeño grupo de dragones, mientras camina lentamente alrededor de ellos_ _para asustarlos_ — Shapira tal vez sea una de las guardianas más jóvenes e inexpertas del todo el linaje, es una dragona muy bella y preferí no quitarle su fragmentos aún… pero me parece extraño que Herot permitiera ser atacado por un mortal y que un guardián entregue un fragmento aún desconocido ¿Cuántas reglas han roto en menos de dos horas? - Pregunta el Alicornio, el cual, observa el fragmento en la garra de Alexander

— Parece que tienes una forma extraña de ver las cosas Shadow, Herot fue quien planeó ser atacado por el dragón de hielo para proteger su fragmento, todo salió tan bien, que no lo sabías durante casi una hora, eso es un beneficio para nosotros claro... - Responde Neytirix, con una mirada tranquila en su rostro, mientras el dragón helado duda aún en usar la gema

— " _Alexander te sugiero que uses el fragmento ahora o si no yo misma te la pondré de corbata_ " - Le Advierte Ember, con la mirada fija en el Alicornio negro, aunque ya no tiene su espada, se prepara para luchar

 _Ash… enserio, me siento acorralado… tengo la mirada de esos tres dragones que dicen ser mis hijos con Ember, además si no uso el fragmento de energía no le ganaré a Shadow, pero también puede matarme si no logro tolerar la magia… Simplemente cerré los ojos y coloque la gema en el espacio que Neytirix me dijo, con la esperanza de no explotar..._

— ¡Nooo! ¿Qué estás haciendo grandísimo idiota! ¡Jamás soportarás la magia! - Exclama Shadow, el cual, dispara un hechizo contra Alexander

A la vista de los tres hermanos, Ember y Neytirix, perciben como una corriente de aire comienza a girar velozmente en el escamado de fuego helado. En el rostro del dragón rallado se forma una amplía sonrisa con lo que está observando. El hechizo de Shadow se desvanece antes de golpear su objetivo, hasta que todos son golpeados por una onda mágica que despidió Alexander al ser aceptado por el fragmento

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Alexander? - Pregunta Neytirix, con un tono de voz neutral, sin dejar de ver a Shadow

— Tomaré ese fragmento aunque me tarde mil años Neytirix, nadie se irá de este domo hasta que yo obtenga lo que quiero ¿¡Entendieron!? Pueden regalar sus malditos fragmentos si les da la maldita gana ¡Yo mataré a quien sea que lo tenga! - Exclama Shadow, con gran furia ante lo que el guardián hizo

— Ah… creo que estoy bien, no estoy muerto y eso es bueno - Dije mientras abro mi ojo derecho y luego el izquierdo — Bueno, no me siento diferente a como era antes - Agregué con tranquilidad… venga no debo entrar en pánico

— Si que bueno papá… no hagas tonterías y solo detén a ese loco Alicornio - Menciona Sapphiro, con una mirada preocupada y con un tono de voz angustiada

— Alexander, debes unir el otro fragmento ahora - Advierte el dragón rallado, el cual, se mantiene alejado de las batallas para recuperar sus fuerzas luego de haber cedido su fragmento

— Oh claro que no lo permitiré, espero que hayan hecho sus apuestas, los seis universos están en garras de un mortal otra vez - Comenta Shadow, mientras es rodeado por una neblina nocturna y dispara un hechizo a gran velocidad, casi imperceptible a los ojos de los Equestrianos

 _Cuanto intenté fusionar el fragmentos de Neytirix con el de Herot, un hechizo proveniente de Shadow, impacta directamente en la gema, lanzandola a varios kilómetros lejos de mis garra… me tomó por completa sorpresa esa acción, pero a su vez siento la fría mirada de Ember y Neytirix al no haberlo hecho más rápido… debería pedir una disculpa pero estoy muy nervioso por usar dos gemas, no quisiera arder en llamas… sigo diciendo que mis acciones son debido a esta situación tan tensa_

— Humm… al parecer mi puntería se ha ido afinando con el paso del tiempo, claro que no fue una buena idea y ahora quien sabe donde cayó el fragmento - Dice Shadow, el cual, se ríe un poco por la situación

— ¡Que diablos haces Alexander, ve y busca ese fragmento ahora! - Grita Neytirix, muy angustiado por lo sucedido… debería tener cuidado, no sé si aún dragón le puede dar un infarto

 _Tardé varios segundos en comprender lo sucedido, pero reaccioné enseguida… el fragmento que tengo me permite ver la energía mágica de todos los seres en la zona, incluyendo el rastro de magia del fragmento que perdí, claro que en teoría Shadow también debería sentirla… intentaré no abusar del poder y leer los pensamientos de Ember._

 _Abrí mis alas las batí hacia abajo para poder volar, así mismo, ese Alicornio que a su vez responde con tres hechizos, a diferencia de la última vez, pude detener satisfactoriamente los ataques al golpearlos con mis garras, haciéndolos explotar sin provocarme mucho daño. Respondí el ataque de inmediato y escupí varias bolas de fuego._

— Genial Alexander, un solo fragmento te basta para estar en las mismas condiciones, aunque si deseas ganar esta batalla tendrás que conseguir todos los fragmentos y eso incluye el mío - Explica el Alicornio negro, con un tono de voz sombría y un odio intenso en sus ojos

— Parece que si soy especial, siempre me agrada ser la espina en el costado de los seres malignos, eso incluye a Daybreaker, Schneider y ahora un tal Shadow - Dije con la intención de molestar al pony ¿Qué seguirá después… pelear contra el Dios dragón?

— Ja ¿Crees que esos dos se comparan conmigo? Si lo crees así, estás muy equivocado Alexander y para honrar al linaje, compliré el deseo de Herot en acabar con todos los dragones helados, aún si significa sacrificar los fragmentos - Menciona Shadow, mientras alrededor del Alicornio se generan varios monstruos hechos de sombras… ya no de ceniza del volcán

 **Fuera de la zona: Con las chicas**

Luego de haber sido expulsadas del interior de la zona de lucha, las chicas esperan impacientes frente al domo blanco, a pocos kilómetros de Cloudsdale. Luego de escuchar las explosiones, así como los múltiples temblores, que solo causan impaciencia en las chicas y las princesas… pero para agravar la situación, la magia en todo el planeta ha dejado de funcionar

— ¿Creen que están ganando? - Pregunta Celestia con gran incertidumbre — Debimos haber estado ahí adentro ayudando… no aquí afuera sin hacer nada - Agrega la Alicornio blanca, con gran preocupación

— No lo sabemos hermana, aunque sea solo uno, Shadow es un guardián y nuestros amigos son solo mortales - Comenta Luna, mientras camina hasta quedar frente al domo

— Es una tontería ¿Dónde diablos se metió Wildfire? Ese estúpido Alicornio lo mataré cuando lo vuelva a ver - Dice Chrysalis, entredientes con gran enojo con el **'novio'** de Luna

— Hace meses que no sabemos nada de él… ¿Twilight cómo te sientes? - Pregunta Spike, el cual, observa la preocupación en la mirada de lo que él llama su hermana.

— Solo un poco preocupada Spike, nada más - Dice Twilight, con un tono de voz baja

— Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar… y rezar para que los chicos y esos guardianes hagan lo posible por derrotarlo - Menciona la cambiante… por otro lado, al igual que las princesas y unicornios, no pueden sentir la magia de Alexander, Ember, Starlight o Dawild

Con aquella promesa que Spike y Twilight le dijeron a una de las estudiantes, Smolder se encuentra esperando alguna evidencia sobre la existencia del Dios dragón o los guardianes, pero el domo gigante… no es una justificación para la desaparición de la líder dragón cerca de dos horas. Con gran impresión, todos ven como el domo mágico se hunde algunos metros en la tierra, así mismo, algunas grietas se crean pero no lo suficiente para destruirlo o ver el interior

 **Con Ember y Neytirix**

Ambos dragones, con ayuda de Srazor, el pequeño grupo de dragones se defienden de las sombras que el Alicornio negro creó hace algunos minutos. La situación en sí es desoladora, nuevamente la grieta se ha extendido varios kilómetros y cada cierto tiempo existen anomalías… que afectan a todos

— ¡Hay maldita sea! Estoy volando sin mis alas - Exclama Srazor, el cual, flota varios metros sobre el suelo, para luego caer sin problemas sobre sus cuatro garras

— La grieta se está desestabilizando, debemos hacer algo ahora y reunirnos con los demás - Dice Neytirix, el cual, lanza varias espinas contra los enemigos… como si fuera un erizo

Una sombra se filtra entre Reizor y Sapphiro y toma desprevenida a Ember, este la atrapa con una llave en su cuello y le coloca una filosa daga en la yugular. Srazor observa con angustia la acción, donde este los amenaza con terminar la vida de la líder dragón.

Un fuerte sonido silbante se acerca con rapidez, hasta que un rayo violeta impacta en la cabeza de la sombra haciéndolo explotar, liberando a la dragona celeste… que cae al suelo

Luego de algunos segundos, Walter, seguido de Blake, Dawild, Shapira y Starlight, junto con Fire aterrizan junto al grupo… por fin luego de casi dos horas de batalla se han vuelto a reunir

— ¡ Woooojuuu! Venga otro muerto, nadie se escapa del dragón armado ¡Miren mi pistolota malditos! - _Ve a los tres dragones extra_ — ¿Quienes son los nuevos y como es que han llegado aquí? - Pregunta Walter, apoyado sobre sus patas traseras, mientras carga el arma con sus garras, casi sin combustible morado... él juega con su nueva y experimental arma…

— ¡Oh rayos! Srazor, Sapphiro y Reizor... pensaba que nuestra próxima reunión sería en una mejor condición y no aquí - Comenta la guardiana de la dimensión cuatro, con gran sorpresa al ver a los tres hermanos… al igual que los chicos

— Ah… chicos ellos creo que son mis hijos con Alexander… en un futuro - Menciona Ember, la cual, se sonroja un poco en sus mejillas

— Interesante pero información no muy relevante Ember, en estos momentos no estamos para presentarnos, quienes sigan con vida deberán luchar por la paz de los seis universos - Cuestiona Fire, ante la presentación de Ember, por otro lado, el guardián desvía su mirada a su compañero - Neytirix ¿Qué ha estado sucediendo mientras reunía a todos? - Pregunta el dragón anaranjado, el cual, observa rápidamente su alrededor

— Alexander tiene la fuerza suficiente para utilizar los fragmentos, pero solo tiene uno activo. Shadow lo atacó y lanzó el fragmento de Herot a varios kilómetros y ahora ambos están luchando por el control. Hace poco se han ido al norte, muy cerca de la laguna - Explica brevemente el dragón rallado

— Debo entregarle el fragmento a Alexander entonces… pensaba que todos podían usar uno y no solo él - Dice Shapira un poco confundida

Todos desvían su mirada al oscurecido cielo y observan a Herot aterrizar a pocos pasos de distancia y este sin perder un solo segundo, se acerca al gran grupo mixto… pero dominado por la presencia de dragones

— La verdad Shapira, el Dios dragón tenía en mente ese plan; Que cada uno de ustedes usara un fragmento o bueno los que habían disponibles, lamentablemente en el entrenamiento ninguno de ustedes alcanzó la fuerza mágica mínima para hacerlo, con la excepción de Blake y Ember… además de Alexander que de por sí, fue el que más rápido se adaptó a la gema. Blake no puede usar un fragmento ya que no hay más collares y Ember perdió su armadura - Explica el líder de los guardianes, provocando una leve molestia en Dawild

— Bueno, solo fue una semana de entrenamiento y no es por nada, pero me siento bien así… en cuanto a lo que está pasando ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? - Pregunta Walter, el cual, no le da importancia no haber llegado a su máximo poder

— Creo que… hacer un sacrificio ¿No Herot? - Dice el Alicornio verde limón, el cual, se gana una mirada por parte de sus amigos…

— Oh… wow, wow… ¿Pony quieres que todos nosotros le llevemos ese fragmento carmesí a mi padre? Es una maldita locura, él está en media batalla contra un maniático - Expresa Srazor, mientras Sapphiro intenta tranquilizar a su hermano, acariciando su lomo…

— Si no le damos un segundo fragmento o si él no logra encontrar el de Herot y Shadow lo consigue… Alexander morirá, tiene una gran desventaja al solo usar un fragmento - Advierte el dragón azul-morado, con un tono de voz profunda y clara

— Bien está decidido… le llevaremos el fragmento, pero todos deberán ayudarme… no crean que por ser la líder dragón deba hacer todo el trabajo yo sola. No se como lo haremos pero hay que improvisar - Dice Ember, quien deja sin palabras a los tres hermanos

— Oye… soy bueno improvisando, incluso una vez escapé de la guardia solar solo con mis… ah garras - Comenta Walter, mientras deja el arma en el suelo para descansar su espalda

— " _Ah… no será mejor intentar no ir tan mal parados, siempre que hay improvisación… alguien muere_ " - Murmura Reizor, el cual, mantiene un perfil bajo, para no llamar la atención… además, usa un tono de voz similar al de Fluttershy, claro que un poco más alto y masculino

— No tenemos tiempo Reizor, cada segundo que pasa, es un peligro para los seis universos - Avisa Shapira, la cual, retira el fragmento de su collar

— ¿Entonces qué diablos hacemos aquí, vámonos! - Exclama Blake, muy ansioso y angustiado tanto por sus hijos como por su dimensión

 **Continuará**

 _Hey, lastimosamente hemos llegado hasta el final del capítulo. Si te gusto lo que leíste puedes dejar un comentario con tu opinión o alguna duda que tengas. Si tienes alguna sugerencia que no quieres publicar, prueba a dejar un MP._

Si ves algún error, puedes ayudarme al enviar un MP con el párrafo para su corrección.

 **Próximo capítulo: En la oscuridad. Parte 3**

 _En un área de al menos cincuenta kilómetros_ ( _La distancia dentro del domo fue doblada por el Dios dragón) Todos se aferran a la esperanza en un dragón celeste… fuera de sus garras, ningún guardián puede hacer más que defender a lo que por primera vez ellos llaman sus amigos mortales… pero Shadow está muy cerca de volver a lograr su objetivo y acabar con los seis universos._

 **Comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

 **Drack123:** _No lo sé… no diré la extensión del fic ni lo que sucederá cuando este fic se complete. La mención de Walter en el fic la ciencia del multiverso de Luis aún desconozco si saldrá. Por ahora puedes estar tranquilo._

 **Srvzc0108:** _No lo sé… recuerda que cada tres capítulos aproximadamente hay un tema que requiere una buena comprensión de lectura, en el próximo capítulo… se sabrá toda la verdad de todos los universos… intenta adivinar antes_

 **Miguel (Visitante):** _Parece que dos lectores tienen muy cerca de adivinar el tema principal… eso me alegra, ya pronto sabrás la verdad, por otro lado, "In to the Dark" es el nombre del título del capítulo que significa "En la oscuridad" dividido en tres partes._

 **TEIET:** _Pues sí… la armadura de Ember mantiene una falla en su diseño ya que es un diseño nuevo a diferencia de la de Alexander, que es una armadura antigua y bien preparada. Pues la verdad si hay un tema en el capítulo 14… es algo muy delicado y cuando se sepa la verdad… habrá lágrimas de hombres… eso creo, espero que sí… esa es la intención_

 **Bisselyla:** _No puedo comparar a alguna Chrysalis, ya que nunca he leído los comics de MLP… de hecho hasta ahora me entero que existen comics…_

 **Nahuelvera2:** _Pues… la verdad este eh… mejor no responderé hasta que todo haya terminado..._

 **Tema principal del capítulo 13: Explicación general**

 _Una vez que Walter regaló la joya estelar a Ember, ella pidió su deseo, el cual, consiste con una pequeña historia:_

 _Con la extinción de los dragones helados, las hembras de otros fuegos comenzaron a cambiar lentamente. Al no ser necesario procrear huevos con un dragón frío, la evolución eliminó una línea genética que hacía posible ser madres de ese tipo de dragón. Únicamente las híbridas pueden hacerlo actualmente, pero su número han decaído a números rojos y pronto podrían dejar de existir… por lo que sin ese deseo Alexander sería obligado a procrear con Rose o buscar alguna otra híbrida en el imperio draconiano._

 _El deseo de Ember, regresa a la antigua forma natural en la que pueden procrear con cualquier tipo de dragón… integrando el código genético faltante sin transformarla en híbrida. Claro que ahora si ella procrea comenzará a difundir ese gen faltante a sus hijos, sus hijos a sus hijos de sus hijos y etc…_

¿Nadie se pregunta por qué Alexander fue transformado en un dragón de hielo? Uno de los dragones más difíciles de encontrar… en el mundo por su baja probabilidad de éxito de un cruce.


	17. En la oscuridad - Tercera parte

**Capítulos finales**

 **Imposible acceder al servidor… Falla crítica de seguridad:**

 _El acceso al servidor con la cuenta #WildF_Wyld ha sido revocada, el código de seguridad administrativa de Canterlot se ha activado. Solo personal administrativo tiene acceso al servidor hasta nuevo aviso. Conexión terminada._

 **Capítulo XVl: En la oscuridad. Parte 3**

 _He estado luchando contra Shadow durante más de cuarenta y cinco minutos para intentar obtener el control del fragmento de Herot… lamentablemente la gema cayó hasta el fondo del lago, es difícil que pueda entrar al agua si tengo un enemigo lanzándome hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Aunque tenga un fragmento activo, los ataques de ese Alicornio no puedo detenerlos completamente, sigo intentando adaptarme a la joya y su magia extra, pero eso tarda un tiempo… en estos momentos solo Shapira puede ayudarme, pero ella solo conserva una pieza del Hipercubo y seria un fácil objetivo al igual que yo. Por ahora Shadow y yo estamos volando a más de dos kilómetros sobre el lago que se encuentra muy cerca de la pared izquierda del domo..._

— ¿Qué pasa Alexander? Ya te aburriste, te advierto que tienes mi completa atención y si intentas huir, te mataré cuando menos lo esperes, aunque le estaría haciendo un favor al linaje - Amenaza Shadow, con un tono de voz muy confiada

— Solo callate, sigo pensando como ganarte fácilmente, aunque tenga un fragmento, no puedo superarte en ataque ni defensa - Dije con molestia, mientras de reojo miro a los chicos como se acercan a la orilla del lago

— ¿Crees que ellos pueden ayudarte? Chico olvidas que el Dios dragón ya tiene todo esto planeado, desde elegirte para entrenarte y hasta que tu usaras ese o varios de los fragmento. No sé si lo sepas, pero la joya lentamente te mata, esa es una de las protecciones contra individuos que no son del linaje, ella te da todo su poder y acambio te quita tu fuerza vital… ya que no eres un guardián… cada hora que pasa, te vuelves débil - Explica el Alicornio negro, con un poco de simpatía por el dragón helado

— No me importa si cada segundo la gema me come Shadow y aunque el Dios dragón no haya dicho muchas cosas, no estoy luchando ni por el linaje o Arkangelds, lo hago por Ember y a todos aquellos que yo quiero, lo hago ¡Por lo que yo creo que es correcto! - Dije con tranquilidad, no puedo perder el control de la joya, debo estar calmado y con la mente en blanco

— Eso fue muy dulce Alexander, ahora comprendo las intenciones de Shapira al haberte ayudado, pero ese humano que tanto quieres traer de regreso no será posible, es una lástima que deba encargarme de ti, sabes… no planee nada de esto, pero a lo que sé… un dragón de hielo si cae en batalla en el agua… muere, pero creo que eso es un mito a los que no saben controlar su elemento - Deduce el Alicornio negro, mientras alrededor de él, se oscurece en gran medida

 **Con el grupo:**

Los cuatro guardianes, así como Ember, Starlight, Dawild, Blake y Walter junto a los tres dragones hermanos, se encuentran en el lago sin problemas, donde están luchando Alexander y Shadow. Con la intención de entregar el último fragmento disponible a su compañero draconiano.

Todos avanzan firmemente hacia su objetivo, mientras destruyen a los cientos de monstruos sombras que han evolucionando eficazmente con el paso del tiempo. Walter alterna su arma en algunas ocasiones, mientras Ember usa su cetro en algunas ocasiones

— Estamos muy cerca, podemos ganar esto sin problemas… - Menciona Starlight, la cual, desvía su mirada hacia el dragón de fuego frío, pero está agotada

— ¡Maldición! el fragmento cayó al fondo del lago, dudo que Alexander pueda recuperarlo sin que Shadow lo hiera - Comenta Fire, el cual, se acerca al borde del lago, mientras planea una forma de recuperar la joya

— Ustedes son guardianes ¡Se supone que pueden hacer lo que sea! - Bufa Sapphiro, con un tono de voz muy molesta

— ¡Cuidado! - Advierte Blake, el cual, salta para esquivar un ataque desviado

Con el aviso del Alicornio verde limón, todos rápidamente esquivan una extraña bola de energía verdosa que impacta en un árbol muy cerca de ellos. Con gran impresión todos observan como la bola explota y desintegra completamente el árbol junto con poco más de dos metros de terreno. Muy nerviosos, los mortales se incorporan y miran el cielo donde Alexander y Shadow continúan luchando ferozmente

— A papá no le parece irle bien, está muy cansado - Dice Reizor, muy asustado de perder a su padre

— Tomen en cuenta que ustedes fueron entrenados por una semana estándar galáctica, Shadow entrenó milenios antes de que ustedes existieran al igual que sus padres - Responde Herot, el cual desvía su mirada a Walter — ¡Ey, espera! ¡¿Qué diablos planeas hacer?! No puedes irte así nomás - Agrega el líder de los guardianes

— Creen que me quedaré aquí observando mientras Alexander se gana todo el crédito de esta batalla, iré al fondo de ese maldito lago por su estúpido fragmento, ustedes pueden despejar la zona o al menos controlarla ¡Maldición esto parece un puto circo! - Dice Walter, con un tono de voz muy molesta…

— Oh no… esto debe ser otra broma - _Desvía su mirada_ \- Chicos tenemos un nuevo problema… más de los que tenemos… - Advierte Neytirix, mientras todos vuelven a mirar detrás de Walter

El medio humano se gira y logra ver a otra Ember; Ella tiene la misma apariencia de la Ember de la dimensión cuatro, pero el color de sus escamas es de un color celeste fuerte. Las escamas que van desde su cuello hasta su bajo vientre son de un color cian más desteñido. Las espinas de su cabeza son de un color celeste fuerte, las alas y su fibra son de un color celeste agua, el color de la iris de los ojos son de un color rojizo. Lo más distintivo es que ella presenta en su pecho el numeral con un cinco en color rojo **(#5)**

— ¿Ember… Qué diablos haces aquí? - Pregunta Walter un poco nervioso, así mismo, la visitante observa al extraño grupo

— Debería yo preguntarte lo mismo, habías dicho que te ibas de tu casa para hacer un par de apuestas con un tal Shadow… lo que yo veo aquí es un campo de batalla por la supervivencia de un mundo - Comenta la recién llegada Ember, la cual, logra ver a su contraparte, mientras tanto se cruza de garras

— _"¿Ahora tenemos a dos mamás?_ " - Murmura Srazor, muy confundido con lo que está ocurriendo

— Esto parece una cruel broma del universo… ¿Ember qué fue lo que ocurrió? - Pregunta Neytirix a la protegida de su dimensión

— Ah… hace algunas horas comenzaron a aparecer muchos portales por el reino, yo estaba tranquilamente en mi trono cuando uno de esos portales se abrió y me absorbió… estuve pérdida hasta que logré escuchar por aquí todo este alboroto y vine a ver que sucedía... - Explica la Ember de la dimensión cinco

— Al menos nos ahorra tener que explicar todo lo que está pasando Neytirix, por ahora las reglas no son necesarias aplicarlas, pero creo que debemos tomar acciones correctivas a futuro ¿Cómo es que ella sabe de nosotros? - Cuestiona Fire, molestando un poco a la recién llegada

— Si tienes un problema conmigo puedes decírmelo ahora Herot y no esconderte en tu poderoso collar y con lo que no me dijo Walter parece que aquí están en problemas, dime Ember de esta dimensión ¿Qué plan tienes en mente?... " _maldito circo que se han montado aquí_ " - Expresa la visitante, con gran molestia en su tono de voz, mientras desvía su mirada a su contraparte de otra dimensión...

Antes de que Ember pueda responder, es rodeada de una luz dorada. Sin mucha impresión los cuatro guardianes observan como nuevamente la armadura aparece para protegerla, así mismo, Shapira toma una carta para luego quedar nuevamente en la oscuridad.

— Ah... leeré la carta - _Avisa Shapira_ \- Hola Ember, espero que puedas perdonarme por un pequeño error que cometí a la hora de diseñar tu armadura… bueno eh… olvidé por completo algunos hechizos de protección y eso causó una falla catastrófica en la integridad estructural de la armadura… me he tomado el tiempo de arreglarla lo más rápido posible y te la envié de esta manera un poco angelical, además te servirá para diferenciarte de la Ember de la dimensión cinco que hace algunos minutos llegó, hay caos en las dimensiones… sin más me despido y buena suerte - _Atentamente Argos_ \- leyó textualmente Shapira

— Mmm algo me dice que Argos está un poco distraído - Menciona Herot, el cual, desvía su mirada al cielo

— Eh… - _incómoda_ \- Debemos seguir el plan y entregarle el fragmento a Alexander, Shadow tiene dos y él sólo uno - Menciona Ember, la cual, recibió una nueva armadura, con el mismo color y los símbolos que la anterior… solo que con mejores hechizos de protección integral

— Menuda puta mierda con todos ustedes, no moriré por su culpa, iré por el fragmento en el agua ahora mismo si les interesa - Expresa Walter con gran molestia, el cual, tira el arma al suelo y salta al agua enseguida

— ¡Oye esperame, también quiero ir! Necesitas mucha ayuda amigo y no solo ir así - Avisa Blake, mientras los demás observan como ambos van por la joya

— ¡Walter espera! Argh ¡Te vas a terminar matando por no pensar bien! - Comenta la recién llegada Ember, la cual, aún no comprende lo que está pasando y sigue al dragón dorado hasta la orilla del lago

— Oigan, no pueden hacer eso ¡Regresen aquí! - Exclama Herot, con un tono de voz molesta

 **Con Alexander:**

 _He estado luchando contra Shadow por otros treinta minutos y los chicos únicamente se han quedado en la orilla del lago discutiendo. La armadura me ha protegido más de lo que debería y por suerte los hechizos no la han destruido como le ocurrió a Ember… ya habría muerto si eso pasara._

 _Gran parte de los ataques de Shadow no los bloqueo correctamente, solo los esquivo o los desvío para que no me provoque tantos daños… un solo fragmento me es suficiente para defenderme pero no para atacar, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo_

— Vamos Alexander ¿Que pasa, no soportas la lucha de un alto nivel? - Pregunta Shadow, el cual, con sus alas lanza varias ondas de viento cortante

Alexander sin mucho problema esquiva el ataque, pero es golpeado por un hechizo. Su armadura absorbe gran parte del daño, mientras el dragón helado logra estabilizarse para evitar caer al agua. Este contraataca y escupe dos bolas de fuego celeste, estas presentan chispas de un color gris blancuzco y explotan bruscamente al lado del Alicornio negro… pero no le causa daño alguno ni lo hace caer, solo cubren su pelaje de escarcha

— Un ataque audaz… pero poco efectivo… ah... ya me aburrí de ti y prefiero ir por ese fragmento ahora, antes de que tus dos amigos lleguen a ella - Dice el Alicornio negro, mientras el dragón helado observa debajo de él como Blake sobrevuela el lago en espera de Walter

— No dejaré que llegues a ellos, sé que no puedo herirte como quisiera sin otro fragmento, me das pena que pienses que eres inmortal por estas piedras - Dije con gran molestia, sin perder la concentración en los movimientos de Shadow

 _Nuevamente Shadow me lanza varios hechizos, comencé a volar para intentar esquivarlos, pese a las diferencias de los ataques anteriores, estos me siguen muy de cerca… el Alicornio negro desaparece de mi vista, supongo que aprovechó la distracción para ir a buscar el fragmento. Seguí volando y giré rápidamente a la izquierda, bordeando el lago muy cerca del grupo, estos se agachan para esquivar los hechizos que me persiguen detrás_

— ¡Vuela más rápido Alexander, los tienes muy cerca! - Le grita Ember, la cual, corre detrás del dragón helado, pero debido a su herida en el ala no puede volar, por otro lado su contraparte simplemente observa confundida

 _Seguí volando alrededor del perímetro del lago, pero mis orejas siguen escuchando los hechizos… de reojo pude ver a Shadow como lentamente se acerca a Blake, el cual, ignora el gran peligro detrás de él..._

— "¡ _No lo harás_!" - Murmuré, cambiando la dirección hacia la derecha, con ayuda de mi cola y ladeando mis alas

— ¡Aléjate del agua Alexander, si caes en el lago no podrás salir con facilidad! - Advierte Herot, el cual, abre sus alas, seguidamente de Fire y Neytirix

Los tres hechizos continúan detrás del dragón helado, estos lentamente recortan la distancia hasta casi estar rozando su cola… pero el escamado logra llevar el ataque a su usuario. Alexander pasa en medio de Shadow y Blake, ambos sin tiempo a protegerse. El Alicornio negro recibe directamente uno de los hechizos, el segundo rayo impacta en el agua y crea una fuerte explosión, el tercero crea una fuerte onda expansiva que lanza a Blake directamente al agua con una gran fuerza y para mala suerte el dragón helado es cubierto en su ala izquierda de un líquido transparente de apariencia viscosa que liberó la explosión… aún así este continúa volando con una expresión agotada.

— - _Confundido_ \- ¿Ah? Maldito dragón, tu intención fue buena y logró su objetivo, pero también has caído, los tres hechizos tienen una buena función, uno de ellos cubre a un ser con gel incendiario, los otros dos, crean una intensa chispa o una explosión - Explica Shadow, mientras su ala derecha sangra levemente, pero vuela sin problemas

— ¡Alexander sal de ahí, una de tus alas tienes gel! - Advierte Blake, el cual, nada en el agua… totalmente expuesto a cualquier ataque

 _No lo pensé dos veces y rocíe mi ala izquierda con mi aliento para evitar el gel, al momento Shadow me dispara un hechizo hacia mis alas… pero no a la que tenía en mente… un intenso ardor proveniente de mi ala derecha… intenté seguir volando pero no pude mantener el ala abierta, por fuerza mayor la cerré un poco, pero eso hace que lentamente me acerque al agua. Mi fragmento no puede protegerme de los hechizos, estos solo me dañan sin problemas con o sin escudo_

— Que pena Alexander, me hubiera encantado conocerte mejor - Dice el Alicornio negro, mientras es rodeado de un aura oscura

Con gran sorpresa, Walter sale y salta del agua y se sujeta de los cascos de Shadow, este escupe directamente contra el Alicornio negro una llamarada, pero este lo contiene con un hechizo y enseguida atrapa al dragón dorado con un hechizo de inmovilización. El medio humano intenta liberarse con gran esfuerzo pero no logra romper la magia de dos fragmentos…

— Wow… Walter, hubiera sido más útil que no dejaras el fragmento en el fondo del lago… así que ya no eres importante, por lo que irás directo con Azrael… - Menciona Shadow, mientras su cuerno se rodea de magia

Alexander toca el agua y en un parpadeo se genera un bloque de hielo, con mucho cuidado este logra aterrizar para así recuperar fuerzas. Mientras tanto Blake dispara varios hechizos contra el Alicornio negro con la intención de ayudar al dragón dorado… este sin problemas bloquea el ataque y al igual que Walter, lo atrapa con un hechizo de inmovilización

 _Toqué con cuidado el agua con mis patas traseras y luego con mis garras e inmediatamente esta se congela en un sólido bloque de hielo de gran tamaño… no sabía que podía congelar el agua con solo tocarla, si hubiera caído al lago, estaría flotando en un témpano de hielo. Salí de mis pensamientos y corrí hacia Shadow, para salvar a Blake y Walter… puedo crear un pasillo de hielo hasta el Alicornio_

 _Al momento de intentar atacar, el Alicornio negro, me atrapa con un hechizo, a diferencia de Blake o Walter, este me eleva por los aires y me dispara un hechizo… sin poder defenderme correctamente, el ataque me lanza fuera del lago, hacia el resto del grupo,_

 _rebote una vez en el agua hasta golpear con fuerza en la tierra… di varios giros sobre mi mismo antes de traspasar un árbol y por fin detenerme… esta vez ya no tengo la fuerza para levantarme._

— Oh Blake, que bonito reencuentro, creo que siento un poco de piedad por ti desde nuestro último encuentro, así que decide ¿Deseas salvar a Walter o tu pellejo? - Pregunta Shadow, el cual, observa la llegada de tres guardianes… pero ninguno de ellos tiene un fragmento que pueda hacerle competencia

 **(** _Un guardián mantiene sus poderes aún sin sus fragmentos, pero no puede dañar a sus compañeros sin estos, ya que no estarían al mismo nivel_ **)**

— Dejalos ir Shadow, solo estas provocando sufrimiento - Dice Fire… el cual, enciende una llama en el interior del pony

— ¿Sufrimiento? ¡¿Quieres saber lo que es hacer sufrir a alguien Fire?! - Exclama Shadow, el cual, eleva a Walter a varios metros de sus cascos

— ¡Eres un idiota Fire!... ¡Nos mataste! - Dice Blake, sin la posibilidad de hacer magia, mientras Walter no puede defenderse ni moverse

— ¡Ahh no quiero morir, ayudenme, hagan algo puta madre! - Exclama Walter con miedo

Con gran enojo, Shadow lanza a Walter como si fuera un blanco y dispara un fuerte hechizo… el rayo rápidamente envuelve al dragón. Fire, Herot y Neytirix observan como el dragón dorado cae secamente en la orilla… sin dar señales de vida. El dragón rayado, vuela enseguida hacia su protegido...

Seguidamente el Alicornio negro realiza la misma acción contra Blake… Fire y Herot, no tienen más opción que retroceder y protegerse… así mismo, dar por perdido un segundo fragmento…

— / _Mierda esto está saliendo peor que las últimas veces_ / - Piensa Herot, con gran preocupación

 **Con Walter:**

La recién llegada Ember aterriza a pocos pasos del dragón dorado y sin esperar un solo segundo, ella avanza hasta quedar junto a él. Ella mueve cuidadosamente al medio humano en búsqueda de alguna herida visible herida… pero lo que encontra por poco la hace llorar, aún así, con sus nervioso de acero, no logra contener una que otra lágrima. Por otro lado, lejos de la orilla del lago Ember con su nueva armadura, corre hacia Alexander, mientras Starlight y Dawild van a asistir a Blake… o buscarlo

— - _Con voz adolorida_ \- " _Se ve mal ¿Verdad?"_ \- Pregunta Walter, el cual, no realiza algún movimiento brusco

— Siempre eres demasiado arriesgado Walter… t tu gema se ha roto - Revela Ember, la cual, observa como Neytirix rápidamente aterriza junto al medio humano

— ¿Sigue con vida Ember? - Pregunta el dragón rallado, con voz muy angustiada

— No lo sé Neytirix… su gema se ha fragmentado y es lo único que lo mantiene con vida - Avisa Ember, mientras el dragón dorado respira pesadamente

— Quédate aquí, iré por Alexander, el la puede arreglar con su fuego - Menciona Neytirix, el cual, sin perder tiempo vuela hacia el campo donde cayó el dragón helado

— " _Sabes Ember... siempre creí que moriría en cascos de un pony… lo peor de todo fue así, pero no de la manera en que lo esperaba_ " - Murmura Walter, mientras Ember acaricia su cabeza para mantenerlo tranquilo

— Siempre fuiste muy impulsivo... incluso desde que nos conocimos Walter, hace más de un año y medio en aquella presa - Recuerda Ember de la dimensión cinco, la cual contiene sus lágrimas

— " _Oh… eso lo recuerdo muy bien, intentaste salvarme de caer, pero lo evitaron, eso fue un poco gracioso… ahora que lo pienso, todo lo que me sucedió siempre fue por mis decisiones_ " - Comenta el dragón dorado, con voz apenas audible — Solo te pido que **No** llores… por mi Ember - Agrega Walter, con dificultad, pero con un tono de voz clara

 **Con Alexander:**

 _Abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver nuevamente mi alrededor… de inmediato me incorporé y vi como Ember junto a otros tres dragones se acercan lentamente hacia mí. Sentí un hilo de sangre serpentear alrededor de mi ojo hasta caer al suelo... proveniente de mi frente, la armadura soportó el hechizo, aún así me causó mucho daño… algunas partes de mis escamas duelen más que otras._

 _Todos estamos contra la espada y la pared… Shadow ahora tiene en su poder tres fragmentos y nosotros solo dos. Todavía existen muchas cosas que no entiendo… a menos que, esto tiene que ser algo, debe haber mensajes ocultos con todo lo que se ha discutido en estos último meses…_

 _Recuerdo que Shadow mencionó que Herot intentó asesinar a todos los dragones helados, esa acción de un líder guardián debe tener un sentido para el futuro ¿Por qué matar a los dragones de hielo sin ninguna razón? Pero esto sucedió en el pasado, antes de que yo naciera en la tierra… no tiene un sentido claro._

 _En Equestria, así como para los guardianes un dragón helado es una especie legendaria y muy rara… incluso ayudaron en la elaboración de la ventana del tártaro… con la creación del metal del arco del terra-portal, además la magia de un dragón de hielo se supone que es mucho más fuerte y supera en cierta medida a la de un unicornio y casi de un Alicornio._

 _Además escuché a Argos decir que él necesitó ayuda de los dragones de hielo para crear... los fragmentos y con los fragmentos se hace el cubo Oh… Eso lo explicaría... ¡Por eso Herot quería asesinar a los dragones helados! ¡Tienen una conexión con el Hypercube al haber participado en su creación! Ese debió ser el trato que Arkangelds hizo con la raza de los dragones helados. Sin ellos el cubo no existe por la falta del metal y la magia… pero ya no quedan más… soy el último de ellos y no conozco la historia ¿Debo morir para salvarlos? Esa información debió llevársela a la tumba el penúltimo dragón helado… pensando que era el último_

— ¡Alexander! ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Menciona Ember, la cual, inmediatamente comienza a buscar heridas por todo el cuerpo del escamado

 _Ignoré la pregunta de Ember… Tal vez eso quería decir Herot ¿En serio debo sacrificarme? A menos que… la respuesta no sea esa, debe haber algo más que aún no entiendo. No sé que es el Hypercube, solo sabemos que tiene un increíble poder. Pero el Hypercube se crea con los fragmentos, así que al igual que esas piezas debe mantener reglas… las reglas… reglas no se cuales son las reglas… ¡Las reglas! Son la solución._

— ¡Eso es, Shadow debe conseguir los cinco fragmentos! - Dije en voz alta, causando gran sorpresa en los cuatro dragones

— ¡¿Estas demente Alexander?! - Expresa Ember, con voz entrecortada debido al comentario

— Papá creo que tu deducción está muy mal ¡Deben evitar perder los fragmentos, no entregarlos al enemigo! - Menciona Srazor, mientras sus dos hermanos observan en silencio

— No es algo sencillo de pensar, todo esto surgió en el pasado, antes de que alguno de nosotros naciera - Dije con un tono de voz molesta

— ¡Es una broma! ¿Qué vas hacer ahora si no estás seguro? - Pregunta Sapphiro, con un tono de voz que calma un poco al dragón helado

— No lo sé… no estoy completamente seguro si lo que tengo en mente sea verdad, es una posibilidad real o puede que me equivoque - Dije con gran ansiedad, mientras Ember limpia mi rostro

— - _suspira_ \- Creo que puedes que tengas razón Alexander… hasta ahora no hemos hecho nada contra Shadow, el literalmente nos aplastó como si fuéramos un insecto de lava y claro, aún tenemos un cruce en el cielo que cerrar - Menciona Ember, la cual, termina de limpiar el rostro de su pareja

 _Cabe decir que lo que deduje anteriormente puede o no ser verdad, si entrego los fragmentos y resulta que estaba equivocado, mataré a todos los universos y bueno sería mi culpa… pero si tengo razón, el Hypercube debería destruir a Shadow por las reglas que mantiene el uso de los fragmentos… Oh, espera ¡Ember me trajo el fragmento de Shapira, eso me sirve para cerrar el cruce antes de que colapse el interior del domo! Un momento… Neytirix dijo que cuando yo me coloque su fragmento, este debía primero aceptarme antes de cederme la magia, no lo puedo creer ¡Esa es la respuesta! Entregar no es la solución verdadera, solo debemos quitarle el fragmento a Shadow para reiniciarlo y cuando intente colocárselo… ganaremos al fin_

— ¿Ember tu tienes el fragmento de Shapira? - Le pregunté a la dragona celeste, mientras su expresión se vuelve tensa

— Sí… ella me lo entregó - _Lo saca del interior de su armadura_ \- ¿Estás seguro de querer usarlo? - Advierte Ember, con el fragmento carmesí en su garra

— Papá… no sabes si una segunda gema te hará daño, ningún guardián lo sabe - Avisa Reizor, muy nervioso debido a la tensión del momento

— Es… un riesgo que debo correr - Mencioné mientras tomo el fragmento… espero que una segunda gema no me dañe… sigo procesando lo que Shadow me dijo… eso también debo tomarlo en cuenta

Evitando hacer mucho ruido para no llamar la atención de Shadow, Shapira aterriza muy cerca de los tres hermanos, luego de haber estado buscando a Blake por la zona, no le queda más opción que dar las malas noticias. Así mismo, Walter no se encuentra bien luego de haber intentado defender al dragón helado...

— Chicos, lamento ser la portadora de malas noticias… pero perdimos a Blake, no estará más en esta batalla - Revela Shapira, sorprendiendo a todos por la información

— ¡¿Él murió?! - Exclama Ember, la cual, titubea... por la sorpresa

— Oh no, no, él se encuentra bien o bueno… si murió y a la vez no, se encuentra fuera del domo con las chicas, pero en sí, no está vivo pero tampoco está muerto - Intenta Explicar la guardiana… creo que quiere decir que Blake está en el limbo.

— ¿Eso significa que no podemos morir? - Pregunta Srazor a Shapira, muy confundido por lo sucedido

— Claro que sí pueden morir, pero todos están bajo la tutela del Dios dragón, él decidirá que pasará con ustedes al final de esta batalla a menos que los mundos si sean destruidos - Responde Shapiro, mientras Reizor se acerca a la guardiana con gran temor

— Ah… Shapira… ¿Papá puede controlar los fragmentos? - Pregunta el dragón grisáceo con un tono de voz nerviosa

— Cualquier ser puede controlar un fragmento Reizor... solo debe comprender la magia y tener la fuerza mental y el fragmento cederá su poder, a cambio de fuerza vital - Responde la protectora de la dimensión cuatro, con una voz tranquila

 _Me coloqué el fragmento de Shapira en mi pecho, en el espacio rojo que asigna la armadura, a diferencia de Shadow, los fragmentos no están unidos completamente ¿Será esa una de las razones por la que mi magia es tan débil? Asusté un poco a Ember y los chicos por mi expresión… siento la magia correr mi cuerpo, pero a diferencia de un fragmento a dos… ahora sí duele, más de lo que pensé_

— Solo respira profundo Alexander, mantén tu mente tranquila y despejada - Le dice Shapira, mientras Ember observa con preocupación

— Cerraré la fractura… no se como, pero lo intentaré - Dije levantando la mirada, esto duele, no es el típico dolor que ocurre cuando te quemas… este es un ardor constante en todo tu cuerpo

— Hazlo con cuidado, cerrar un cruce es similar a usar la magia para atacar, solo debes concentrar tu energía en el aguero de los eventos y lanzar tu magia - Explica Shapira, la cual, desconoce lo que le ocurrió a Walter

 _Abrí mis alas y me elevé lo mayor posible en el cielo, por suerte mi herida que tenia antes ya se curó… Ember se curó un poco por mi, ahora vuela junto a mi con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. Pude ver por el lago, como Herot y Fire contienen a Shadow… ambos dragones unieron sus fuerzas para darnos tiempo a recuperarnos, sin Blake, será un poco más difícil, sus hechizos hubieran sido útiles. Seguí volando lo más alto posible, para tener lo más cerca posible el cruce_

— Si vas hacer una locura, quiero estar junto a ti - Expresa Ember, la cual, le sonríe al dragón helado

— " _Alexander, el cruce temporal se puede cerrar con los dos fragmentos que tienes en tu poder, pero tu no estas conectados a ellos, te debilitaras como nunca y serás un blanco sutil para Shadow hasta que recuperes tu energía, hazlo con cuidado_ " - Dice el Dios dragón… directamente en mi mente

— Ember… ¿Quieres tomar mi garra… por favor? - Dije con un tono de voz nerviosa, jamás tuve tanto miedo ¿Cómo no lo tendría?

— - _toma mi garra_ \- No eres el único que tiene miedo en este momento… es absurdo decirlo, soy un dragón y hasta ahora siento temor… - Responde la escamada celeste, con una mirada nerviosa

— ¿Estás lista? La verdad yo no - Le pregunté rápidamente, al sentir la gravedad del cruce… que surca al menos cincuenta kilómetros del cielo dentro del domo

— Hazlo cuando quieras -

 _Cerré los ojos y dejé de elevarme… la magia se puede sentir en tu cuerpo y para usarla solo debes concentrarte y pedirle que haga algo que tu verdaderamente quieras ¿Quieres teletransportarte? Piensa en el lugar del destino e imagina que estás allí… ¿Vas atacar? Imagina que lanzas la magia a un objetivo. Quieres invocar algo, piensa en el objeto y si sabes donde está… es mejor, ahora solo imagina que lo tienes en tu mano, en mi caso en mi garra..._

Alrededor de Alexander, se genera un círculo de fuego celeste con doce símbolos del antiguo lenguaje del linaje divino… Ember no tiene otra alternativa más que soltar la garra de su pareja a los pocos segundos y dejarse caer a tierra, al no poder resistir la intensidad de la magia que existe alrededor del dragón helado. Seguidamente todos dejan de observar al dragón helado, al ser cubierto por su propia aura dorada.

— No, no, no ¡Arkangelds deja de interferir, maldita sea! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Maldito! - Exclama Shadow, al aire, con solo dos fragmentos, ya que aún no ha integrado el tercero a su collar

El domo mágico se agrieta mucho más, así mismo, el cruce comienza a cerrarse, pero despide una gran cantidad de energía magnética, así como, un intenso calor que envuelve todo el cielo dentro del domo. Un relámpago dorado impacta en Walter y lanza por los aires a Ember de la dimensión cinco, ella cae secamente en la grava sobre su espalda…

Herot, Fire, Neytirix y Shapira son rodeados por un aura blanca y desaparecen sin dejar un solo rastro en la zona. Luego de algunos minutos, el domo explota en miles de chispas blancas y por fin el cruce se cierra y el cielo comienza a recuperar su color normal.

 _Terminé el hechizo pero la armadura de Argos se encuentra al rojo vivo… debo volver a tierra para recuperarme… al menos no siento el calor de la armadura... la joya que ese dragón me dio aún debe mantener su efecto. Sigo sin poder creer que cerré una fractura ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! He hecho bien las cosas hasta el momento, pero aún tengo dudas si lo que había pensado es verdad… solo queda una cosa que resolver, debo quitarle el fragmento de las sombras a Shadow..._

 **Con Ember y los tres dragones:**

Luego de observar como la fractura se cerró y el domo explotó… todos en tierra sienten como el suelo tiembla con fuerza, debido a la caída de bloques de tierra de más de tres mil toneladas a una altura considerable a varios kilómetros de todos… por otro lado, Ember discute acaloradamente con sus hijos sobre el paradero de Shapira…

— ¡No lo sé mamá! Mientras tu estabas arriba, ella desapareció por un aura blanca, fue algo extraño de ver, pero es la verdad - Menciona Sapphiro, con un tono de voz muy similar al de Ember pero mantiene el tono de voz molesta

— ¡¿Cómo que desapareció, acaso nos abandonaron con Shadow todavía rondando por allá? ¿Ustedes están seguros que no se fueron a otro lado? - Exclama Ember, con una mirada muy molesta

— ¡No lo sé! Yo vi que brilló de blanco…pero puedes preguntarle a Shadow si gustas… - Menciona Reizor, el cual, rápidamente se cubre detrás de Srazor, debido a que el Alicornio negro aterriza a varios pasos de distancia

— ¡Ustedes! Son muy… estúpidos, han cortado la única línea de entrada de los guardianes a este lugar y los han enviado de regreso al mundo fuera de la dimensión… claro que debo agradecerles y mucho - Avisa Shadow, con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

Alexander aterriza con fuerza entre Shadow y Ember, la cual, protege a Srazor, Sapphiro y a Reizor, por otro lado, Walter junto a Dawild, Starlight y la segunda Ember, se acercan por detrás del Alicornio, sin hacer ruido para atacarlo por sorpresa.

— Bienvenido Alexander, tu pequeño hechizo tal vez cerrara el cruce, pero solo han postergado su muerte un par de minutos más, lo bueno que no hay ningún guardián aquí, cortaste temporalmente su entrada y eso te lo agradezco mucho - Menciona Shadow, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras flota el fragmento de Herot sobre su collar

Sin esperarlo, un hechizo verde lima, impacta en el fragmento de fusión, lo que provoca que este salga volando a varios metros, hacia las garras del medio humano. Con gran sorpresa, Shadow, Ember y Alexander al igual que los tres hermanos observan a Blake… con una pequeña aureola dorada sobre su cabeza

— No pregunten… pero creo que estoy en el limbo - Menciona el Alicornio verde limón, con una mirada tranquila

— ¡Oigan! Se les cayó una gema - Exclama Walter, el cual, toma el fragmento con su garra, mientras la Ember de su dimensión, está junto a él.

— ¡No! Devuélveme esa piedra - Expresa Shadow con furia, mientras su cuerno se rodeada de magia

De manera anticipada, otro rayo golpea ahora el cuerno del Alicornio negro, disipando su hechizo… el ataque proviene de Starlight, mientras es defendida por Dawild. Sin embargo una onda de energía golpea a todos, lanzándolos al suelo… con excepción de los dragones

— ¡Suficiente, no perderé contra ustedes! - Dice Shadow, con un tono de voz furiosa, mientras alrededor de él se generan bolas de energía oscura, además las sombras nuevamente aparecen

Rápidamente todos se incorporan y el primero en atacar es Alexander, este golpea primero con su garra derecha cubierta de un aura dorada, pero Shadow se protege con un escudo grisáceo… a diferencia de la última vez, el escudo se rompe al primer contacto, obligando al Alicornio a defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo

— ¡Nosotros tampoco perderemos Shadow! No importa si estamos heridos, siempre lucharemos hasta que demos nuestro último aliento - Dije con un tono de voz sería, mientras los demás se defienden de las sombras

— ¡Yo no quiero morir! - Grita Reizor, el cual, comienza a impacientarse

— Walter ¡Dale de una vez la maldita piedra a ese dragón celeste! - Le dice Ember, la cual, es golpeada por un rayo negro, pero no le provoca daño

Ember se aleja de Sapphiro, Reizor y Srazor. Ya que lucha junto a Walter, además de su contraparte de la dimensión cinco, Blake, Dawild y Starlight luchan a poco más de veinte pasos del Ex-guardián, mientras Alexander y Shadow, mantienen su batalla cerca de los tres jóvenes dragones… que se defienden rara vez de los enemigos

Con gran habilidad, Shadow logra tomar un poco de distancia del dragón helado, el cual, se mantiene cerca de sus hijos para protegerlos. El Alicornio rápidamente recita un conjuro y enseguida lanza un hechizo… pero no hacía Alexander o contra los elegidos… el rayo va directamente al joven dragón celeste, junto a su hermano menor y su hermana

— ¡Srazor cuidado! - Advierte Sapphiro, la cual, logra ver el ataque, al igual que Alexander… pero no a tiempo como para que pueda esquivarlo

En un rápido movimiento el dragón helado empuja a Srazor… éste cae al suelo y se golpea la cara, por otro lado, Alexander toma el lugar de su hijo y ruge de dolor al recibirlo. Reizor y Sapphiro observan como el dragón helado desaparece al igual que el Alicornio negro en un aura amarilla que los rodea instantáneamente, los demás escuchan y observan la situación, las sombras desaparecen lo que les permite reunirse

— Oigan el fragmento desapareció de mis garras - Avisa Walter, muy confundido

— ¡Papá! ¡¿Qué diablos pasó Srazor?! - Exclama Reizor, muy alarmado con lo sucedido

— Auch… ¿Qué rayos?… ¿Papá? ¿PAPÁ? ¡¿ **PAPÁ**?! - Pregunta el dragón celeste, mientras se incorpora enseguida con una expresión asustada

— ¡Ambos han desaparecido! - Menciona Sapphiro, mientras todos lentamente se reagrupan, al no haber más enemigos…

— ¡El cielo está en llamas! - Advierte Reizor, donde inmediatamente todos son envueltos por un intenso brillo rojo anaranjado...

 **Con Alexander:**

 _No se lo que sucedió al recibir ese hechizo… fue bastante extraño, pero no morí o eso es lo que siento ¿Cómo se siente morir? Ahora me encuentro en… la nada, realmente no se como explicarlo, ya que no hay nada… ni un solo punto de referencia que pueda decir, solo una vasta oscuridad que abraza mi escamoso cuerpo celeste._

— Bienvenido al mundo fueras de las dimensiones Alexander o como normalmente lo llaman los guardianes… bueno, ignoro realmente como se llama… solo es un lugar donde vigilan los planetas habitados en los seis universos… cada guardián puede crear el suyo si así lo desea - Menciona Shadow, mientras aparece frente al dragón helado, aunque este casi no lo puede ver, debido al color del pelaje.

— ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? - Pregunté confundido… manteniendo la atención por si me atacan… casi no lo puedo ver bien y eso es una gran desventaja

— Es sencilla tu respuesta, creo que ambos tenemos diferentes formas de ver lo que sucede en Equestria o los mundos... ya debes saber a estas alturas que los guardianes solo protegen a Equestria o la mayoría de veces… y dime Alexander ¿Siempre te has preguntado cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? - Le pregunta Shadow, con una mirada tranquila, mientras tanto, el dragón intenta no perder de vista a su enemigo

— No creeré tus mentiras, puedes decirme lo que quieras, pero no ganarás - Respondí con un tono de voz molesta.

— En eso tienes razón, puede que te brinde una larga charla pero tu… eres el que la interpreta el resto, así que solo tocaré un tema ¿Te has preguntado por qué eres un dragón de hielo? - Le dice Shadow, el cual, observa el interés en su enemigo al ver sus orejas… debajo de sus cuernos

 _No sé si escuchar las declaraciones de Shadow… en cierto punto él traicionó al linaje y quiere destruir los seis mundos… bueno hace cerca de un año tenía en mente esa duda ¿Por qué un dragón? Se muy bien que existen gran variedad de razas en Equestria… eso incluye a la pony… fue muy extraño que mi primera vez en este mundo resultara ser un dragón de hielo, una especie supuestamente legendaria y extremadamente rara para estos tiempos… además creo que existían en todos los universos_

— Bueno… antes de acabar con todo esto… en un pasado los humanos convivían con todas las razas que actualmente habitan en Equestria e igualmente eran protegidos por otros antiguos guardianes, aunque el Dios es el mismo... Arkangelds, en ese tiempo existían los dragones helados, su población era independiente y menor que los dragones comunes… pero eran superiores y más fuertes.

En fin, eso todavía no importa, resultó que la humanidad, bueno, ya debes entender un poco a lo que quiero llegar… las personas querían el mundo solo para ellos y la verdad, no estaba mal pero tampoco era algo bueno, de ahí estalló en lo que el linaje divino llamó la guerra de los diez mil mundos... duró poco menos de un día y por primera vez… los guardianes ni algún otro ser no pudieron evitar la catástrofe e interfirió Arkangelds con el Hypercube… lo malo es que un Dios, no puede meter garra y resolver todos los problemas… causa más daño del que puede reparar…

Diez mil dimensiones alternativas fueron borradas en esa fracción de segundos… con solo eliminar a cuatro dimensiones físicas, pasamos de tener que vigilar diez dimensiones a solo seis… Toda la humanidad fue confinada y desterrada a un planeta que ellos actualmente queman por su propio beneficio, mientras las vidas en Equestria continuaron su vida de manera normal y sin saber lo ocurrido. Los dragones de hielo pronto fueron el siguiente objetivo por el cambio a la nueva generación de guardianes… es aquí donde Herot asesina a más del noventa y nueve porciento de todos los dragones helados en sus primeros años, por haber participado en la creación de ese cubo mágico con Argos. Así nadie podría intentar recrearlo, pero hay algo que todos deben saber… o al menos es importante…

Aún con todas las comodidades y eso incluye pero no limitado a: La orbe dimensional, los fragmentos del Hypercube, el Estabilizador Magnético de Campo, las fruta de la vida y el libro de las dimensiones… este último, explica todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron y van a ocurrir en este universo… además del mundo y el lugar si así lo desea...

Herot leyó cada uno de los seis libros al derecho y al revés… algo que es prohibido de hacer… a menos que suceda algo extraño y poco común, él quería evitar esta guerra. Algo que ningún guardián sabe, es que un libro dimensional no cuenta ni explica como se darán las situaciones… cada guardián debe interpretar el texto y actuar, esto decía el texto antiguo: _Llegará el día donde la guerra de los diez mil mundos nunca acabará, el control de un poder absoluto la razón será. La verdad jamás se sabrá y lo ocurrido se olvidará. Solo uno de un millón ganará. Aquel que aspira hielo será, su historia pronto terminará, la guerra acabará y la vida continuará._

Herot interpretó que debía matar a los únicos seres que sabían del secreto del Hypercube para intentar evitar esta guerra… Arkangelds sabía de sus intenciones pero como sabes, él no puede interferir aún con todo su poder, así que él salvó al último huevo de dragón helado en esta dimensión para afrontar lo ocurrido en el pasado. Tú historia comienza desde ese punto, tú debías estar guiando un ejército de un millón de dragones, para luchar contra mí… no solo tú - Explica Shadow tranquilamente

— Wow, wow, wow… espera Shadow ¿Quieres que crea que en verdad no fui humano? Me impresiona que tengas tanta mente para inventar algo así - Dije con una mirada seria

— Nunca lo fuiste, Arkangelds desterró tu mente y la envió a la tierra para mantener viva tu alma dentro del cuerpo de un humano… como una especie de contenedor o recipiente, mientras tu cuerpo, se regía a lo que se llama autopiloto… por eso no puedes recordar tu vida de dragón… algo que jamás obtuviste. Con la llegada de Blake, aquel Alicornio de la dimensión dos, a esa Equestria… solo colocaba las cartas en su lugar… Herot estaba más preocupado por las señales y el tiempo se agotaba… Mi destierro me hizo reflexionar hasta descubrir todo. Cinco años después, llega Michael a esta dimensión… Arkangelds nunca se esperó que Michael y tu se relacionarán tanto… como lo que sucedió en los nueve meses que él estuvo aquí… además de tu llegada

En ese mismo lapso de tiempo y tres meses más, se desarrolla el último acontecimiento en la dimensión cinco… No es importante, pero Walter forma parte… al igual que Blake, Michael y tu… ustedes cuatro son lo que queda de la antigua generación, llamada los últimos cien… Una generación única que oculta todo los secretos del linaje, es una lástima que de esos noventa y seis, todos están muertos… por mí.

Shapira te ayudó para que tu alma se lograra adaptar a tu cuerpo… tantos años fuera, hace que el alma sea un poco más holgazán, aproximadamente ciento doce años que asimilar… aunque en la tierra son cerca de veinticuatro, ella fue encontra de las reglas y leyó parte del libro dimensional e interfirió dos veces para salvarte, eso es algo que debía pasar… pero ella no lo sabía, es una manera acertada de leer el libro, lo interpretó de una manera más que correcta - _Es interrumpido_ -

— Oye, oye… espera ¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto si somos enemigos? - Pregunté muy confundido y perturbado por la gran cantidad de información ¿Será verdad?

— No te has dado cuenta ¿Verdad Alexander? Todo esto es una pantalla, un juego dirán muchos, así como tanto lo llamó Walter… un puto circo... esto ya ocurrió ciento de miles de veces Alexander. Arkangelds sabía que yo causaría la guerra de los diez mil mundos al tomar los fragmentos y así liberarlos… esto es un ciclo, un bucle del tiempo… ¡Esto es una forma de intentar salvar lo que él más ama! Sin importar lo cruel que es - Menciona Shadow, el cual, no se ha movido de donde está, mientras Alexander se encuentra muy inquieto

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estamos muertos?... - Pregunté con duda… no se que pensar, esto es muy confuso

— No, pero tampoco estamos vivos y si… perdiste, los seis universos han sido destruidos y en verdad lo siento mucho, pero me caes bien, por eso te salvé… estar en este lugar es algo aburrido, así que un amigo que me haga compañía es algo bueno, hasta que todo vuelva a empezar - Dice Shadow, el cual, comienza a flotar alrededor de Alexander

— ¡¿Qué?! Oye espera ¿Adónde crees que vas? - Dije con gran molestia

 _Intenté atacar a Shadow, pero me di cuenta de algo de mucha importancia… ¿Dónde dejé los fragmentos o cuando fue que los perdí? Sentí gran terror por ese detalle, un profundo miedo… algo que jamás sentí en mi vida_

 **Continuará**

Hey que tal, espero que te haya gustado mucho este capitulo, no olvides dejar algún comentario y si tienes alguna duda o sugerencia, puedes contactarme mediante un MP… de igual manera si ves un error puedes ayudarme al reportarlo en un MP con el párrafo que presenta el error para corregirlo...

 **El próximo capitulo: El final del principio**

Todas las respuestas ahora están puesta sobre la mesa, aquel destino oscuro que el linaje decidió junto a su Dios, para salvar lo que restan de las seis dimenciones de la oscuridad.

 **Versión 2.1**

 _La versión de un capítulo no es importante para ustedes, es una manera personal para saber si corregí un capítulo completamente_

 _Una correción de más de mil palabras suma un punto (1.0) Menor a 999, solo agrega un decimal (0.1)_

 **Comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

 **Drack123:** _No. El Crossover el cual todos pueden acceder en mi perfil no está relacionado con Minecraft._

 **Nahuelvera2 _:_** _El momento de Walter será en su historia, la cual, ya está en progreso…_

 _¿Qué pasó? Tan pocos comentarios luego de un mes completo sin actualizar… eso me preocupa, pocos dicen si les gusta o no la historia y no se si estoy en el buen camino... espero que este sea la diferencia_


	18. El final del principio

Este capítulo contiene temas dimensionales extraídas de una novela gráfica interactiva llamada " **Ángeles con escamas y alas** " Si quieres saber más, puedes buscarlo en internet, se los recomiendo.

 **Capítulos finales**

 **El servidor no se encuentra activo en este momento.**

Prueba a intentar más tarde o contacta con el administrador del servidor para acceder.

 **Capítulo XVll: El final del Principio**

 _Aún sigo flotando en este mar de infinita oscuridad, únicamente acompañado por Shadow… él simplemente se burla de mí por haber perdido en la batalla principal, pero no sé como sucedió… eso es algo que debo descubrir lo más rápido posible ¿Qué más puedo hacer en este instante? Eso significa que todas la dimensiones están muertas… incluyendo a Emb…_

— No no no, esto no puede haber pasado… / _Vamos Alexander piensa que fue lo que sucedió/_ \- Dije con gran ansiedad, no quiero ser el último sobreviviente de la guerra… sin Ember no soy nadie, mi elemento y yo, estamos muy apegados a ella y no lo digo porque la quiero, hay algo más profundo...

— Jajaja ¿Qué pasa Alexander, no estás de acuerdo con lo sucedido en nuestra batalla? Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de salvar a Srazor, fuiste muy… predecible… así como las últimas veces, Jajaja, siempre es lo mismo una y otra vez - Comenta Shadow, el cual, revela la forma en que ganó, aunque no con grandes detalles

 _Eso debió ser… cuando recibí el hechizo que iba directamente a Srazor, el encantamiento debió entregarle mis fragmentos a Shadow, así como, el que Walter tenía en ese momento en sus garras, esa debió ser la forma en que perdí ¿Pero que puedo hacer ahora? A menos que… Oh, no puedo recibir de ninguna manera ese hechizo… pero mataría a mi hijo del futuro si lo recibe y eso es algo que tampoco quiero que suceda_

— Shadow… hace cuánto que estamos luchando… - Le pregunté con seriedad

— Mmmh bueno, desde que la guerra de los mundos fue escrita por el Dios dragón, incluyendo el desarrollo de las seis dimensiones, claro que estas se han atascado y más de lo que crees, puede que hasta ahora estés comprendiendo Alexander, pero los fragmentos mantienen una conexión a mi pasado al igual que al tuyo… por eso no he perdido ninguna de las ochocientas noventa y cinco mil trescientas cuarenta y tres veces que él Dios dragón nos envía al pasado - Menciona el Alicornio negro, el cual, flota sin ningún sentido en la oscuridad

— Un ejército de un millón de dragones helados… pero solo uno podrá ganar esta guerra… no queda nadie más excepto yo… eso significa - _Es interrumpido_ -

— Bueno sí, es algo cruel por parte de Arkangelds... así que deberás pasar esto una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que puedas ganar la guerra como lo dice la profecía ¿¡Es muy sencillo!? Claro que no es algo fácil de hacer, ya que cada vez que pierdas deberás iniciar desde el principio y eso es algo complejo que puedas corregir una vez que termina todo... ya sabes como fue tu pasado ¿Pero podrás reparar el futuro? Nuestra batalla se ha acortado mucho debo decirlo, la primera vez tardó casi un día entero… pero ahora solo son dos horas - Le dice Shadow, con una mirada tranquila

— Lo haré ¡No importa cuanto tiempo me lleve! - Grité con enojo

— Qué así sea Alexander… ganar tantas veces, comienza a ser algo aburrido, pero nos veremos pronto… más de lo que crees, solo resiste... - Avisa el Alicornio negro, mientras todo nuestro alrededor se ilumina de una luz dorada

Similar a una explosión… Shadow y Alexander, son envueltos por la magia del Dios dragón. Ambos desaparecen del extraño lugar lleno de oscuridad, mientras todo rápidamente rebobina hasta el principio de la guerra… donde todo este desastre comenzó por culpa de un solo ser.

En algún lugar de las tierras de los dragones, en una pequeña cueva dentro de un glaciar, totalmente inaccesible… un pequeño huevo celeste, con franjas grises por todo su cascarón, comienza a romperse en la desolada cueva helada… mientras un rastro de sangre se interna en la oscuridad de la caverna...

 _¡¿Esto otra vez?! No se cuanto más deba hacerlo, pero este será un nuevo intento, una nueva posibilidad. Lo haré las veces que sean posibles, aún si deba reiniciar la vida en los seis universos completamente y crear una dimensión alternativa... desde la llegada de Blake a la dimensión dos… hasta Michael y su corto período en Equestria de la dimensión cuatro, pero me preocupa más el daño que le estoy causando a Alexander… el esconde uno de los mayores secretos del linaje… esa es una manera para proteger la mente de todos... no sé si él pueda soportar estar haciendo esto una y otra vez, cada vez que es derrotado por Shadow, pero no existe otra alternativa más segura… su historia es así… un bucle sin fin hasta lograr su objetivo… en realidad, él jamás fue un humano, siempre fue un dragón desde que nació. Pero yo tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto y asesinar a sus padres, como lo debería haber hecho Herot para no causar estragos. En ese mismo instante tuve que enviar su alma a otro mundo para salvarlo de las garras de Herot ya que sabía que vendría… pero tal vez haber hecho eso, causó todo este desastre… me duele saber que perdió gran parte de la adolescencia draconiana y a sus papás, al pasar ciento doce años en la tierra, por un problema que yo mismo causé y que ahora intento resolver sin tener que destruir todas las dimensiones alternativas… sé que puedes lograrlo Alexander, pero deberás intentarlo nuevamente, todo lo que aprendiste lo olvidarás, hasta que sea el momento adecuado para recordarlo..._

 **/Procesando…** Cargando escenario **/ Reiniciando escenario:** _Guerra de los diez mil mundos/_

 **Ciento trece años en el futuro + (1h:59m)**

— ¡Nosotros tampoco perderemos Shadow! No importa si estamos heridos, siempre lucharemos hasta el final - Dije con un tono de voz seria, mientras los demás se defienden de las sombras que no han dejado de molestar ni aparecer

— ¡Yo no quiero morir aquí! - Grita Razor, el cual, comienza a impacientarse por el estrés de la batalla

— Walter ¡Dale de una vez esa maldita piedra al dragón celeste! - Le dice Ember, pero ella tiene un cinco de color rojo en su pecho y es golpeada por un rayo negro proveniente de una sombra, ella cae al suelo sobre su espalda pero no le provoca daño alguno

Ember ya con su armadura, se aleja de Sapphiro, Razor y Srazor. Para así luchar junto a Walter, además de su contraparte que viene de la dimensión cinco, mientras Blake, Dawild y Starlight luchan a poco más de veinte pasos del ex-guardián, por otro lado Alexander y Shadow, mantienen su batalla cerca de los tres jóvenes dragones… que se defienden rara vez de los enemigos… por el temor a ser heridos

Sin ningún problema, Shadow logra tomar un poco de distancia del dragón helado, el cual, se mantiene cerca de sus hijos para protegerlos. El Alicornio enseguida recita un conjuro y lo lanza pero no hacía Alexander o contra los elegidos… el rayo va directamente al joven dragón celeste con diamantes grises en sus glúteos, muy cerca de su hermano menor y de su hermana.

— ¡Srazor cuidado! - Advierte Sapphiro, la cual, logra ver el ataque, al igual que Alexander… pero no a tiempo para avisar como para que este pueda esquivarlo

El dragón helado salta con la intención de interceptar el hechizo, pero al último segundo este en vez de tomar el lugar de su hijo, lo empuja de una manera en que ambos caen al suelo… en una posición similar a pecho tierra, pero el hechizo de desvía de manera antinatural y golpea el suelo… de igual manera hiere a Alexander al estar dentro del área de afecto de la zona de contacto. Este brilla de una luz dorada y desaparece sin dejar un solo rastro… como las últimas veces

— Oigan el fragmento desapareció de mis garras - Avisa Walter, muy confundido

— ¡Papá! ¡¿Qué rayos pasó Srazor?! - Exclama Razor muy alarmado, mientras se levanta y busca a Alexander

— ¿Ahh?… ¿Papá? ¿PAPÁ? ¡¿PAPÁ?! - Pregunta el dragón celeste, mientras se incorpora lentamente con una expresión asustada, pero confundida

— ¡Ambos han desaparecido! - Menciona Sapphiro, mientras todos lentamente se reagrupan, al no haber más enemigos en la zona… pero inmediatamente todos escuchan un fuerte estruendo proveniente del cielo

— ¡El cielo arde en llamas! - Advierte Reizo, donde todos son envueltos por un fuego rojizo anaranjado.

 **/Escenario terminado/**

 **Lobby del tiempo:**

 _Nuevamente perdí… al igual que todas las veces anteriores. De igual forma me encuentro flotando en el vacío nuevamente, solo con Shadow y la vasta oscuridad que me hace una compañía ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo puedo evitar el hechizo sin dejar morir a Srazor?! Tiene que haber una manera para evitarlo y que yo pueda salir ileso..._

— ¡Jajaja no puedo creerlo! Debiste ver tu rostro ¿Pensaste que al fin resolviste el puzzle? Amigo no solo tu puedes cambiar las cosas… nosotros dos somos los que estamos en este bucle hasta que se cumpla un millón de veces, pero sigues siendo tan predecible… debes ser rápido se te está agotando el tiempo… eso es algo que nunca diría - Expresa Shadow, el cual, se burla del dragón helado por su nueva derrota

— ¿Qué quieres decir Shadow? Esto es un bucle… no tenemos tiempo - Mencioné con voz molesta...

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que los fragmentos absorben la vitalidad mientras más los usas? No fue una broma si no una pequeña advertencia, aunque estés en un bucle, has usado ochocientas noventa y cinco mil trescientas cuarenta y cuatro veces los fragmentos… tu vida se acorta más rápido de lo que tu elemento te puede sanar, ya que no eres un guardián pero si custodio de los fragmentos - Dice el Alicornio negro, él puede recordar todo sin problemas

— Es imposible… si todo comienza de nuevo ¿Comó puedo usar los fragmentos por tanto tiempo? - Dije con indignación

— La respuesta es más sencilla de lo que parece, ellos **No** pueden ser engañadas, esas gemas solo se restauran al último lugar en que fueron encontradas, pero su línea del tiempo es increbrantable, todas las veces que los uses, causarás un registro, eso te hace más débil y pierdes algo de fuerza cada vez que las vuelvas a usar... a menos que el Dios dragón rompa tu registro y no lo veo que lo haga hasta que todo termine, morirás tarde o temprano - Aclara Shadow, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

— Esto tiene que ser una broma… ¿Qué pasa si no logro soportar el registro de los fragmentos? - Pregunté con una mirada molesta…

— ¿No es muy obvio? Actualmente has conocido a tres de tus hijos Alexander, Srazor el mayor, Sapphiro la del medio y Razor el más joven y muy tímido. Si mueres, ellos no pueden existir, tú más que yo sabes que aún no han sido engendrados… entonces no podrías verlos en esta batalla… ¿Por qué ellos están ahí? El futuro no ha sido escrito en su mayor parte, pero **Si** mueres, la línea del futuro colapsará al igual que la tuya… como una casa hecha de naipes, en ese punto yo habré ganado - Expresa Shadow, con voz tranquila

 _Al igual que la vez anterior, el Alicornio negro y yo, somos rodeados por un mar de luz dorada. No me gusta tener que pasar esto tantas veces, solo debo intentar arreglarlo, pero no entiendo lo que debo hacer, ese hechizo matará a Srazor, pero no puedo tomar su lugar ni esquivarlo… ¿¡Qué puedo hacer!? Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer._

 _No se cuantas veces tuve que hacer el reinicio... pero cada resultado fue el mismo que el anterior… Alexander perdió al menos otras veinticinco mil veces, no ha logrado descifrar la solución y se ha atascado en ese hechizo que Shadow le lanza a Srazor. Comencé a percibir en su entrenamiento el daño que le está generando el uso de los fragmentos… él no recuerda mucho de lo sucedido hasta que ingresa al Lobby del tiempo al final de la batalla, pero estoy seguro que si hay otros reinicios más… no lo logrará, su mente está agotada y su elemento está muy confundido por el extenso daño mágico… los estoy matando a los dos y no puedo herir a ambos al mismo tiempo… esto debe acabar pronto ¿Debo comenzar todo de nuevo o arriesgar la vida de Alexander una vez más?_

— Arkangelds si sigues haciendo eso… matarás al dragón de hielo, no está resistiendo la magia de los fragmentos, ni su elemento o él mismo, los fragmentos están perdiendo energía - Le advierte Argos, el cual, observa desde la orbe dimensional lo que sucede

— Lo sé… pero no hay otra alternativa más segura ¿Crees tener listo todo cuando encontremos al que logre terminar la guerra? - Le pregunta el Dios dragón… a su herrero mágico

— Bueno, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, soy un herrero Arkangelds… mi área son la creación de armas, no las pociones, pero haré lo que pueda para crear lo que me pides… eso sí, sabes lo que necesito… otra fruta de la vida pero una raíz completa… - Le dice Argos al dragón verde amarillento

— Mmmh… ¿Estás seguro que la necesitas? Esa fruta le permitiría ser inmortal y recordará todo lo que pasó… no se si es buena idea hacerlo, si es que lo logra - Menciona Arkangelds, con una mirada preocupada

— Solo es para salvarlo, una vez que todo termine si es que se puede… podrás borrarle la memoria y después nos preocupamos por su vida, pero creo que el sacrificio que él está haciendo… al menos merece ganar una recompensa, si sabes a lo que me refiero - Comenta Argos, el cual, deja de observar la orbe blanca, donde Alexander y sus compañeros vuelven a luchar contra Shadow

— Bien, yo reiniciaré todo nuevamente, tu solo intenta crear esa cura para la infección de su sangre por los fragmentos - Menciona el Dios dragón, con una mirada preocupada

— Sabes que las gemas cargadas que le estoy dando de comer cada vez que llega a mi herrería no es una solución Angelds, debes ser más claro y ayudarlo un poco más, solo estás postergando su muerte por el control caos de las gemas, si él muere… todo se acaba, incluyendo a los guardianes y los fragmentos, no quedará nada más que el alto comando - Le grita el dragón rojizo, el cual, da un suspiro por la frustración

 **Lobby del Tiempo:**

 _Una nueva derrota para la cuenta… no importa lo que haga, Shadow siempre logra asestarme ese maldito hechizo ¡¿Cómo puedo evitar que dañe a Srazor si no puedo evitar el rayo de ninguna forma?! Esto no tiene sentido, si esquivo el rayo, su área me daña, si lo recibo pierdo, si lo salto, muere Srazor… ¡Puta mierda!_

— ¡Jajaja, viste como tengo mi puntería y de puntitas Alexander! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te sientes bien el día de hoy? - Pregunta el Alicornio negro, el cual, se burla del escamado helado

— - _Escupe un poco de sangre al aire_ \- Maldición… creo que esto no es nada bueno - Dije con preocupación, mientras limpio mi hocico con mi garra. Mí habilidad de regeneración no me cura tan rápido como debería, los fragmentos son más dañinos de lo que había pensado...

— / _Alexander, debes pensar en una solución rápido, estás muriendo a causa de los fragmentos, tienes un minuto… más_ / - Explica el Dios dragón con un tono de voz preocupada

 _No sé como hacerlo… Shadow me llama predecible al intentar salvar a Srazor, a menos que esa sea una de las razones. Si no puedo tocar ni acercarme para interceptar el hechizo, entonces no debo salvar a mi hijo… supongo que ¡Debo atacarlo!... hacer algo que jamás haría ¡Algo totalmente fuera de la línea dimensional!_

 _Es así, como nuevamente Shadow y yo, somos rodeados por una luz dorada… No puedo creer que haya perdido tantas veces, siempre que llego a este lugar, extraño a Ember… sé ahora que todo lo que pasamos está escrito, ya es algo programado para que suceda… lo demás sigue estancado por esta guerra de los diez mil mundos_

 **/Generando nuevo escenario:** Guerra de los diez mil mundos **/**

 **Con el Dios dragón: Fractura temporal estática**

 _Me encuentro hablando con mis guardianes en una habitación inexistente, debe haber una manera para facilitarle las cosas a Alexander y no quiero revisar otras líneas temporales, no puedo interferir más de lo que he estado haciendo. La barrera está muy saturada y cualquier intervención más podría causar un colapso en todas o una de ellas. Los fragmentos siguen representando el problema para la solución de este conflicto… y su magia se está debilitando con cada reinicio_

— Y qué tal si en el momento en que Alexander cierra la fractura temporal, le refrescas parcialmente su memoria… al parecer no logra como evitar ese hechizo de manera eficaz - Menciona Fire, con una mirada muy preocupada

— No se puede hacer, el debe realizarlo sin alteración alguna… no importa cuanta ayuda le demos en su pasado, al momento de la batalla él estará solo… ha intentado muchas formas para evitar ese momento, pero no lo ha logrado ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida tiene? - Pregunta Neytirix, con una mirada vacía

— No lo sé, eso depende de su habilidad de regeneración, ella logra reparar gran parte de su daño en su niñez, pero no es lo suficientemente veloz para sanarlo completamente una vez que alcanza la adultez. Argos cree que tiene una alta corrupción por los fragmentos… es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo se acabe… si el muere… los fragmentos también, al igual que ustedes - Comenta Arkangelds, con un tono de voz lleno de frustración

— Ah chicos, Alexander hizo algo muy diferente, diría que demasiado... - Advierte Shapira, con voz algo emocionada

 **/Escenario en progreso:** _Guerra de los diez mil mundos_ **/**

 **Ciento trece años en el futuro (Tiempo transcurrido:** _Desconocido_ **)**

— Nosotros tampoco perderemos Shadow! No importa si estamos heridos, siempre lucharemos hasta el final con toda nuestra energía - Dije con un tono de voz enojada, mientras los demás se defienden de las sombras

— ¡Yo no quiero morir aquí! - Grita Razor, el cual, comienza a impacientarse

— Walter ¡Dale esa estúpida piedra al dragón celeste ahora mismo! - Le dice Ember, la cual, tiene un cinco de color rojo en su pecho, pero es golpeada por un rayo negro, proveniente de una sombra, aún así, no le causa daño y se mantiene de pie

Ember ahora con su nueva armadura, se aleja de Sapphiro, Razor y Srazor. Para luchar junto a Walter, además de su versión de la dimensión cinco como apoyo. Por otro lado, Blake, Dawild y Starlight a más de veinte pasos del Ex-guardián se defienden de las sombras, mientras Alexander y Shadow, mantienen su batalla cerca de los tres jóvenes dragones… que se defienden pocas veces de los enemigos

Shadow logra tomar un poco de distancia del dragón helado para recuperarse, mientras Alexander se mantiene cerca de sus hijos para protegerlos. El pony rápidamente recita un conjuro y enseguida lanza su hechizo… pero no hacía Alexander o contra los elegidos… el rayo va directamente al joven dragón celeste, junto a su hermano menor y su hermana

— " _No esta vez Shadow_ " - Murmuré con molestia, mientras inhalo rápidamente

Alexander escupe una bola de fuego celeste contra Srazor, esté se encuentra completamente inmóvil por el temor, pero es golpeado por el ataque de su padre en su costado, derribandolo hacia el suelo con gran fuerza, mientras el rayo amarillo pasa sin problemas y golpea una de las sombras. Todos los enemigos sombra explotan al ser rodeados por un aura amarillenta, mientras el joven dragón celeste intenta levantarse... pero está algo aturdido y lastimado

— ¡Maldito! ¡No permitiré que ganes una sola vez! - Le grita Shadow, el cual, desvía su mirada hacia el dragón helado

 _Abrí mis alas y al momento de alzarlas, batí mis alas hacia abajo, no sin antes dar un pequeño salto, para ganar velocidad y altura. Este es el momento, sigo teniendo dos fragmentos y Shadow también… solo queda una forma más para intentar ganar y así por fin acabar esta guerra… quiero salir de éste bucle_ que el Dios dragón me envió, gracias Argos por abrir mi mente… aunque sea un poco por lo que comí

— ¡Alexander, espera nuestra ayuda! - Grita Ember, la cual, corre para auxiliar a Srazor, el cual, lentamente se incorpora con la ayuda de Sapphiro y Razor

 _Ya a una distancia de al menos setenta metros de altura, mis alas son rodeadas por un aura celeste. Lancé al menos cuatro cortes al aire para evitar que los chicos puedan intervenir en la batalla… ¿Quieres algo impredecible Shadow? Lo tendrás ahora mismo..._

 **En tierra con los tres hermanos**

Sapphiro y Razor ayudan a Srazor a levantarse, luego de haber recibido la bola de fuego de su padre… él con gran dolor en su costado y con una quemadura de hielo en sus escamas, por fin se levanta, pero su hermano menor no puede curar tan rápido la herida

— ¿Todos están bien, alguien tiene una herida mortal? - Le pregunta Ember, con gran preocupación por los tres dragones

— Estamos bien… si no hubiera sido por papá, no la estaría contando ahora mismo, solo duele mi costado - Comenta Srazor, el cual, oculta su dolor por la quemadura

— ¡Cuidado! - Advierte Sapphiro, la cual, observa como un pedazo de hielo en forma de hoz, se acerca a gran velocidad.

La primer onda, impacta detrás de los tres hermanos y de Ember, la segunda muy cerca de Walter y su compañera celeste. La tercera golpea el suelo rocoso sin afectar a nadie y la última la logran ver Starlight, Blake y Dawild caer detrás de ellos muy cerca del lago.

Inmediatamente de los cortes en el suelo, comienzan a surgir grandes trozo de hielo de un grosor considerable, así mismo, con grandes picos amenazantes en la parte superior… por si alguien intenta saltarlo… estos comienzan a rodear a todos los del grupo en una pared congelada. Sin tiempo a escapar, todos los trozos se unen en uno solo, dejando atrapados al grupo en el interior de un domo de hielo que Alexander levantó con su magia.

— ¡¿Qué puta mierda significa esto?! - Exclama Walter, el cual, observa como el hielo continúa cerrándose arriba de sus cabezas

— Srazor ¿Alexander dijo que iba hacer para ganarle a Shadow? - Pregunta Ember, con un tono de voz preocupada

— No dijo nada mamá, ha estado actuando muy raro desde que comenzó a luchar contra Shadow… no ha dejado de decir que solo uno en un millón ganará - Responde el dragón celeste, el cual, comienza a impacientarse por la charla

— ¡Ember cuatro! No es por nada, pero piensa rápido o no podremos salir del interior de este hielo… Ja que divertido… - Avisa Blake, mientras señala el cielo con su casco derecho, donde luchan Alexander y Shadow

 _¿Uno en un millón? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Hace semanas que noté a Alexander actuar de manera extraña, incluso en nuestro entrenamiento fuera de las dimensiones, se le dificultaba dormir… nunca me dijo nada, pero sé que tenía pesadillas de Shadow, algo así que lograba ganar la batalla y todo era destruido… Alexander habla dormido y es muy tierno cuando duerme… olviden lo último que dije._

 _Vi como Blake y Starlight, disparan un hechizo unificado contra el hielo que continúa encerrandonos, la acción funciona y detiene su expansión pero ya es un poco tarde… el agujero arriba del fuerte de hielo, es muy pequeño para poder salir. La transparencia solo nos permite ver la batalla sin problemas… pero eso no ayuda en nada._

— Es solo hielo ¡Quemenlo! - Expresa Walter, mientras escupe una llamarada contra la pared… pero no sucede nada y desiste en continuar poco después

— No seas tonto Walter, es hielo mágico y jamás lograrás derretirlo a tiempo - Crítica Ember, la cual se cruza de garras, manteniendo un tono de voz molesta

— Aquí hay algo que nosotros no entendemos… algo que solo Alexander sabe - Dice la dragona celeste, la cual, comienza a retirarse la armadura, con la intención de salir por el pequeño orificio en el techo de hielo.

— Ember espera ¡No hagas tonterías! Debemos ir todos para poder ayudarlo, Walter aún conserva uno de los fragmento y debemos protegerlo - Le dice Dawild, el cual, rápidamente se acerca, al igual que el resto de ponys para crear un plan.

— No hay tiempo para planes, es momento de improvisar - Responde Ember con gran molestia

 _Una fuerte explosión impacta en el techo del domo y provoca que un gran trozo de hielo se desprenda y caiga al suelo, no fue difícil esquivarlo… pero por suerte nadie resulta herido. Ahora ya tenemos una manera para salir sin problemas y todos juntos o bueno casi todos… yo no sacaré a Starlight..._

— Esperen… creo que debemos quedarnos aquí - Menciona Razor, el cual, observa con temor la fuerte batalla

— ¿Puedes ser más claro? Si no hacemos algo, moriremos - Bufa Walter, pero recibe un codazo en su costado por parte de Ember… la cual, se mantiene de garras cruzadas

— Papá liberó luz de vida y no creo que sea buena idea molestarlo en este momento, tal vez nos pueda herir si no nos reconoce o si cree que somos una amenaza para él. - Advierte Razor, en ese instante Dawild y Starlight recuerdan lo sucedido con Schneider en la cumbre

— No nos queda otra alternativa, debemos ayudarlo… aún con luz de vida - Aclara Ember, la cual, se quitó la armadura para una mejor comodidad y movilidad

( _La Ember de la dimensión cinco siempre pasa junto a Walter, la Ember de la dimensión cuatro, es mucho más activa y menos gruñona… una pequeña diferencia de dimensiones)_

 **Con Alexander y Shadow:**

 _Liberé luz de vida, pero gracias a los fragmentos no perdí el control como la última vez… por primera vez tengo todo el poder mágico extra que cede mi elemento, eso me da una leve ventaja contra Shadow, pero la magia me causa más daño por culpa de estas piedras… Ignoro cómo se manifiesta la enfermedad causada por el uso de los fragmentos por un tiempo prolongado… ¿Arkangelds por qué no me agregaste a la lista de permitidos en los fragmentos? Esto es estúpido_

— ¡Esto no está en los libros Alexander! ¡¿Qué diablos has hecho?! - Pregunta Shadow, con gran molestia, esta vez la batalla se ha extendido más, pero no termina en el mismo punto

— Lo que siempre quisiste Shadow, tal vez lo que hice me provoque más daño… pero puedo recordar todo lo que hemos pasado y al fin tengo la última fracción de información que necesitaba… jamás podía ganarte ya que tu habías leído todos los libros dimensionales, cada movimiento que yo hacía, tu lo sabías… así que hice algo que tal vez no estaban en ellos - Dije con voz seria, provocando gran molestia en el Alicornio negro

— ¡Regresarás conmigo al lobby del tiempo y esto no volverá a suceder jamás! - Grita el Alicornio, mientras es rodeado de magia de un aura negra y se abalanza contra el dragón celeste

 _En un rápido movimiento, gire a la derecha y logré esquivar el ataque, así mismo, Shadow resulta herido a lo largo de su lomo… me dolió un poco la garra. La razón… tenía mi garra extendida por error. Pero al momento de ver la palma de mi garra, tengo su fragmento… una gema gris ceniza en forma de diamante del tamaño de una pelota de golf… debí separarla con mi magia al tener mi garra extendida... no sé cuánto tardé en reaccionar ¿Por fin lo logré? ¿Esto al fin se acabó? ¿Saldré de este maldito bucle?_

—¡¿Argh?! Esto no puede ser posible… ¡Entregame ese fragmento Alexander! ¡Eso no puede ser posible, solo un dragón helado que comprenda su responsabilidad con los fragmentos puede separarlas! - Exclama Shadow, el cual, dispara dos hechizos, pero son detenidos por un escudo celeste sin ningún problema por el dragón helado, al tener más fragmentos...

— - _Incrédulo_ \- N no puede ser… al fin lo logré y fue por error - Expresé, mientras sigo procesando lo que hice

— ¡Maldito Arkangelds, quien diría que de tanto intentarlo si lo lograste! ¡Esto aún no se termina hasta que yo lo diga! - Bufa Shadow, el cual, observa el parpadeo en las escamas de Alexander… al acabarse luz de vida

 _Guardé el fragmento de Shadow en el interior de mi armadura, el sigue teniendo uno en sus cascos y el otro lo tiene Walter… al momento un pequeño dolor de cabeza me ataca, pero necesito abatir a ese Alicornio antes de quitarme una vez por todas los fragmentos. Inhalé lo mayor posible, pero de un pronto a otro, mi visión se torna muy borrosa y de inmediato comencé a perder altura… intenté estabilizarme con mi cola, pero mis alas ya no responden… es como si tuviera un calambre en los músculos de mis alas y es muy doloroso ¡¿Qué está pasando?!_

Un fuerte brillo negro llama la atención del grupo y del mismo Shadow, todos levantan la vista… mientras el Alicornio solo observa como Alexander cae al suelo con fuerza muy cerca de un riachuelo y ve algo en el suelo, en su rostro se le forma una gran sonrisa. Ember inmediatamente junto con todos sus amigos van en auxilio del dragón helado, claro que Starlight no puede ir, por lo que Dawild y Blake se quedan intentando romper una pared de hielo… en el interior del domo, la magia pony es casi inservible y nadie quiso ayudar a sacar a la unicornio rosa para poder asistir al dragón helado

 **Con Alexander:**

 _Caí con bastante fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para herirme… tengo ahora un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mi corazón late erráticamente… e incluso mi respiración se volvió más pesada. Enseguida me levanté y me retiré los fragmentos de mi armadura para tirarlas al suelo, hice lo mismo con la de Shadow, necesito alejarlas un poco… su magia me están afectando y supongo que acaban de crear un nuevo registro… deben venir ya los guardianes..._

 _De reojo vi a Ember aterrizar, junto con otra Ember un poco más pálida, además de Walter, Sapphiro montada sobre Srazor y por último a Razor. Lo más extraño es que los tres jóvenes dragones, en sus escamas mantienen un brillo o un aura de un color blanco ¿Solo yo lo he notado? Tuve que girarme para evitar que me puedan ver y así poder escupir un poco de sangre que se había acumulado en mi hocico… Ahora entiendo lo que quería decir Shadow con que absorbe la vitalidad y eso no me da nada de gracia ahora._

— ¡Alexander! - Menciona la dragona celeste, la cual, se acerca con cuidado… por si intenta atacarla

— Estoy bien… pueden acercarse / _Creo que no estoy bien… no me siento nada bien, tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mi visión sigue un poco borrosa y todo mi cuerpo duele/_ \- Pensé con gran preocupación

 _Al momento en que Ember intenta tocar a Alexander, ella recibe una fuerte descarga de magia. Haciéndola caer sobre su espalda, muy adolorida y algo desorientada por lo sucedido. Ella se incorpora luego de algunos segundos, mientras Srazor, Sapphiro y Razor se abstienen de ayudarme por miedo a herirse._

— Wow esperen, tienes demasiada energía en tus escamas Alexander, ¿Qué mierdas hiciste para cargarte de esa manera? - Le pregunta Walter, el cual, se mantiene a una distancia prudente, mientras es acompañado por Ember… ella casi no dice nada por vergüenza a hablar

— ¿Cómo no va a estar cargado? Si porta tres fragmentos… que ahora mismo lo están matando, su registro se rompió, los fragmentos casi no tienen magia y bueno… las dimensiones se colapsan - Dice Shadow, mientras aterriza detrás de Walter… este inmediatamente se prepara para luchar, al igual que ambas Embers

— ¿A qué te refieres Shadow? - _Ve a Alexander_ \- ¡¿Te estás muriendo y no me dijiste nada y debo enterarme por él?! - Le pregunta Ember, la cual, se había quitado su armadura con el fin de ser más ligera… ahora ella le apunta al Alicornio negro con su cetro, mientras su contraparte, solo toma posición de ataque

— No es necesario que lo hagas Ember, creo que esta vez Alexander ha ganado… quien lo diría que luego de novecientos veinte mil trescientos cuarenta y cinco intentos, por fin lo logró, resististe más de lo que esperé con los registros… o tal vez - Menciona Shadow, el cual, le entrega el fragmento que había tomado de Fire a Walter… al no poder usarlos más

 _(Al igual que todos los guardianes, Shadow tiene una armadura dorada que protege su cuerpo y que ha absorbido… esta no puede ser vista por mortales pero igual puede ser herido de muerte. Recuerden que un guardián sin su fragmentos sigue siendo igual de poderoso_ )

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Alguno de ustedes dos me lo puede explicar?! - Exclama Ember, sin dejar de apuntar su cetro, mientras mantiene un tono de voz muy molesta

— Sabes Alexander, puede que esta vez hayas ganado, pero no me dejaré perder, quiero divertirme hasta el final… ¿Crees poder soportar los fragmentos una vez más? O si no perderás lo que más amas… ¿Quieres revivir nuestro último aliento? - Le advierte Shadow, mientras su cuerno se rodea de magia y hace aparecer la espada dorada que Ember perdió tiempo atrás

Todos los chicos, incluyendo a Sapphiro, Razor y Srazor, además de Walter y ambas Embers, retroceden con temor y un poco de sorpresa, pero Alexander muy agotado y herido por el daño mágico de los fragmentos, apenas puede retroceder… todos miran con miedo el filo dorado de la espada que fue usada por el mismo Arkangelds en la última guerra

— Eres un maldito cobarde Shadow… - Expresé, mientras retrocedo lentamente

— Bueno mi amigo, así son las cosas en estos tiempos… tus amigos del linaje no llegarán a tiempo, aún deben restablecer el punto de nexo a este lugar, así que si alguno de ustedes se acerca, morirá al igual que este dragón de hielo. Ember debo agradecerte por haber dejado la espada en el suelo… fue algo... estúpido de tu parte - Menciona Shadow, el cual, no pierde atención de sus alrededores

— ¿Te refieres a mí o a ella? - Pregunta Ember, la cual, tiene un cinco en su pecho, mientras observa con tensión al Alicornio negro

— ¿Qué esperas Alexander, quieres morir sin pelear? - Pregunta Shadow, el cual, blande la espada frente a su cara con su magia, el filo de esta brilla de un color dorado.

— Papá, no uses más esas joyas ¡Te está matando! - Advierte Razor, mientras Ember se mantiene cerca de Srazor y Sapphiro.

 _No tuve más opción que ignorar las palabras y la advertencia de Razor. Tomé uno de los fragmentos y por pura casualidad resulta ser el de Shapira… pude ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Shadow al momento de colocarme la gema. Pero un intenso dolor recorre todas mis escamas y por algunos segundos se generan pequeñas descargas que absorbe el suelo, siento nuevamente la magia recorrer mi cuerpo ¿Cuánto puedo resistir más? Escuchame fragmento de mierda, no hagas otro registro o puede que muera, maldito… Hypercube._

— Que terrible decisión… pero me sorprende tus agallas en seguir luchando, espero que tu sacrificio no sea en vano… como los demás - Menciona Shadow, con la intención de usar la espada contra Alexander

 _Shadow inmediatamente me ataca de manera directa con la espada, fácilmente esquivé los ataques… pero un dolor punzante nuevamente regresa y el pony me logra asestar la punta de la espalda contra la armadura. Un gran rayón se extiende desde mi costado hasta casi llegar a mi cola… ¡Puta madre, ningún hechizo había dañado la armadura! Ya no tengo la misma velocidad que antes y eso puede ser algo letal, estoy cansado tanto física como mental, son demasiados intentos y ya no soporto la magia… puedo escuchar mi elemento decirme que abandone el fragmento a como dé lugar ¡Y ya no tengo luz de vida! ¿Que va a pasar conmigo?_

— ¡Argh! No me quedaré aquí observando como una estúpida - Exclama Ember, mientras corre con la intención de ayudar a su pareja

— ¡Ember no seas tonta! Está usando una espada mágica del linaje, te hará pedazos si te toca - Le advierte su contraparte, mientras Walter la vuelve a ver

— ¿Fue divertido llamarte a ti misma tonta? Venga eh, creo que yo también iré con ella… - Comenta Walter, provocando que Ember ruede sus ojos

— Bien… si fue algo divertido, pero si algo nos pasa, será por tu culpa - Bufa la dragona, mientras invoca su cetro de Heliotropo… pero detiene la ayuda de Walter y eso molesta a Blake

— ¡¿Pueden dejar de hablar estupideces e ir ayudar a Alexander?! Se está muriendo mientras ustedes dos coquetean - Grita Blake, el cual, aterriza a pocos pasos de los tres hermanos dragones y ambos seres de la dimensión cinco

 **Con Alexander:**

 _Observé como Ember intenta ayudarme, avanzando sigilosamente detrás de Shadow, con su cetro en la mano. Esquivé varias estocadas más y algunos cortes que el Alicornio da, no puedo permitir recibir un solo daño por esa espada… es mucho peor que una Dauthdaert y una herida puede ser la diferencia entre morir o vivir. Ataqué a Shadow al escupir una llamarada frente a él… pero este solo la esquiva al volar y mi fuego está muy debilitado._

— Que lastima… esta batalla es más aburrida que la anterior - Expresa el Alicornio, él tiene pequeños mechones azules en su melena, además de verde y rojo.

— ¡Espero que te castiguen como nunca Shadow! - Exclama Ember, la cual, le da un zarpazo al pony en su costado, para luego lanzarle un hechizo con su cetro.

 _Shadow no recibe mucho daño... pero sí lo hace enojar, él blande la espada contra Ember, mientras yo intento superar y recuperar mi fuerza para ayudarla… nuevamente mis extremidades no responden. El Alicornio da varios cortes y uno de estos logra lacerar superficialmente la pata de Ember, haciéndola caer sobre su espalda con una herida profunda. Shadow se recupera y da la última estocada, pero al último segundo la dragona celeste interpone su cetro con la intención de bloquear el filo. Como si fuera mantequilla, el cetro es cortado a la mitad… aún así es suficiente para que el filo pueda herirla solo un poco. Pude ver un corte vertical que va desde su pecho hasta su vientre… donde brota un poco sangre, eso me aterró y mucho._

— Que patética dragona, se desmaya por un simple corte en sus escamas, tuvo mucha suerte que no la matara, aún no manejo bien esta espada… pesa mucho - Menciona el Alicornio, mientras los tres hermanos esperan muy preocupados para asistir a su madre.

— ¡Walter pedazo de imbécil, deja de quejarte y ayuda a ese dragón ahora! Mira lo que está pasando - Exclama Blake, el cual, desiste en discutir con el dragón dorado y abre sus alas para ir ayudar

— Oh… rayos, vamos de una vez, pero con esa espada en su control no podemos hacer mucho - Menciona Walter, ahora se siente algo culpable por lo sucedido

— Iré con ustedes dos, tal vez pueda asistirlos con algunos hechizos - Comenta la Ember de la dimensión cinco, la cual, corre junto a Walter

 _Vi en los ojos de Shadow que él quiere acabar con Ember, por lo que inmediatamente salté sobre él. Tomé la espada desde la empuñadura con mi garra derecha para evitar que pueda herirme y comencé a forcejear contra la magia del Alicornio… sin mucho problema, tomé el cuello de Shadow con mi otra garra libre. Con un gran esfuerzo me levanté sobre mis dos patas, tal vez congelarlo no lo matará, pero me dará tiempo para recuperarme, si es que puedo controlarlo… pero eso evita que Walter y la otra Ember puedan ayudarme._

 _Un estruendo proveniente del cielo me tranquiliza… ya era hora de que llegarán. En medio de un rayo arcoiris, el Dios dragón junto con Shapira aparecen… ambos con un rostro muy serio, pero me agrada que al fin alguien del linaje nuevamente este aquí. No me distraje mucho y seguí forcejeando, para intentar dominar al Alicornio, para no perder el control de la espada y menos cuando estoy tan cerca_

— Es suficiente Shadow, perdiste la guerra y no lograrás nada con asesinar a estos mortales - Le grita Shapira, con un tono de voz muy molesta. Srazor aprovecha la distracción para sacar a Ember y así curarla, mientras Alexander intenta quitarle la espada.

— Ya lo sé Shapira pero ¿Por qué no divertirse un rato? Sabes lo aburrido que es vigilar todos esos mundos - Menciona Shadow, el cual, se mantiene muy alerta por si alguien interfiere, sin soltar la espada que tiene sujeta con su magia

 _Pude ver a varios metros de distancia, como Dawild y Starlight al fin salieron de la prisión helada, cubrí el hielo con un poco de magia para evitar que ellos no pudieran usar magia, aún así lograron escapar… pero me alegra que estén bien, al parecer Blake decidió no ayudarles y vino antes_

— Esto se terminó Shadow, tu no irás al paraíso ni a la prisión del juez divino, claro que no, serás borrado de todos los mundos, todo lo que hiciste debe ser castigado - Le avisa el Dios dragón, en espera de que Alexander se retire su fragmento para poder interferir

— ¡Entonces no me queda más opción que extinguir a la especie helada, así todos ustedes morirán! - Exclama Shadow, el cual, aumenta su magia para intentar blandir la espada y liberarse del dragón de llama fría

— ¡Alexander debes quitarte el fragmento ahora! - Le avisa Shapira, mientras los tres hermanos retroceden, al igual que Ember, mientras Walter vigila nerviosamente

 _Mis garras están rodeadas de un aura dorada, listas para usar mi habilidad, pero si suelto la empuñadura… perdería el único control contra Shadow, no pude seguir sujetándolo bien del cuello y perdí el agarre que mantenía. De un pronto a otro fui rodeado por un aura morada… y comencé a flotar sin razón alguna ¡Magia gravitacional!_

 _Sentí como mi fuerza nuevamente tiende a fallar, otro efecto secundario por seguir usando los fragmentos… debo acabar esto ya, esta fue mi vida un bucle sin fin hasta poder ganar, quien lo diría. Solté la empuñadura y di un fuerte aleteo para tomar un poco más de altura..._

— ¡Shadow no lo hagas! - Grita el Dios dragón, el cual, observa sin poder intervenir… ya que Alexander jamás se quitó el fragmento

El Alicornio termina el hechizo de gravedad, haciendo que tanto él como Alexander caigan al suelo, no obstante, Shadow posiciona la espada dorada para intentar defenderse y bloquearlo, mientras el dragón helado realiza su habilidad de corte triple. Tres fuertes explosiones lanzan miles de chispas de colores en las cuatro direcciones y una explosión ensordece y bloquea la visión de todos. Shadow es el primero en golpear el pasto, con tres profundos cortes en su cuerpo y junto a él cae la espada partida a la mitad. Segundos después Alexander cae secamente sobre su costado… mientras cientos de fragmentos de toda su armadura caen como confeti en los alrededores, algunos de estos golpean a los chicos… pero no los lastiman

— Rayos… ¿Qué pasó? - Pregunta Ember, mientras se levanta asustada y observa su cetro destruido entre sus garras

— Srazor, debemos ir con papá ¡Creo que está herido! - Le advierte Sapphiro, la cual, corre detrás de Razor

— Mamá te desmayaste por el dolor del corte tanto en tu pata así como a lo largo de tu pecho, pero ya Razor te curó - Le dice Srazor, muy angustiado y preocupado, pero feliz de haberla ayudado

— Walter y Ember, ustedes eviten que otros ponys se acerquen, las chicas están por llegar, avisenle a Starlight y a Dawild, no permitan que nadie más se acerque aquí - Les grita Shapira, mientras sigue al Dios dragón.

 **Con Alexander:**

 _Puedo escuchar como los chicos se acercan hacia mí… casi no me moví desde que caí al suelo, con la poca fuerza me quité el fragmento con mi garra totalmente cubierta de mi propia sangre que comienza a manchar el pasto. Al momento de hacer mi habilidad, Shadow cruzó su espada para defenderse y ahora tengo algunos profundos cortes en ambas garras, dos en la derecha y uno en la izquierda… duele y mucho… más de lo que ahora quisiera, es casi como destruirse un hueso_

 _Por otro lado, tengo en mi vientre el resto de la espada. La explosión lanzó mucha metralla de la espada y al caer, bueno me incrusté la punta en mi vientre. Mi corazón late erráticamente y mi respiración se volvió mucho más lenta, parece que este será mi último aliento… perdí mi elemento, él ha dejado de responder y se la razón… sin luz de vida y con este daño terrible, ahora estoy muriendo… ya no tengo más magia para sanarme… n no quiero morir_

— ¡Oh no puede ser! Papá… ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Expresa Sapphiro, muy asustada, ella ve mucha sangre… tanto en las garras del dragón helado, como un profundo corte en su vientre que oculta el resto de la espada

— Yo aún no puedo sanar tan rápido con mi saliva… necesitaremos mucha magia - Dice Razor, muy asustado

 _Pude ver a Ember llegar con Srazor… ambos con sus miradas me dicen todo lo que debo saber, al fin el Dios dragón se acerca junto con Shapira… giré mi vista a la derecha un momento y vi a Shadow… él no lo logró, debió recibir mucha metralla del metal de la espada cuando se rompió y eso fue suficiente para apagar su vida… bueno, al menos ya pagó con su vida todo lo que causó. Al final, desvíe mi mirada hacia el causante de todo esto… Arkangelds, el gran y poderoso Dios del todo… que me ingresó en un bucle solo para no interferir._

— ¿Vas a decir algo o simplemente me vas a ver? Tuviste al menos la decencia de presentarte después de lo que me hiciste pasar **y** ahora solo te quedas ahí viéndome morir con un rostro sin emociones - Dije con gran enojo, mientras lucho por mantenerme de pie...

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Alexander? Deja de pelear ahora, debemos curarte esas garras - Menciona Ember… la cual, desconoce el verdadero daño de Alexander… al igual que sus hijos, ellos solo escuchan con atención

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Al menos Shadow encontró la salida fácil!… Pero yo no tendré ese privilegio ¡Me hiciste usar por tan largo tiempo los fragmentos que ahora me están matando! - _Tira el fragmento cerca de las garras del Dios dragón_ \- Me lanzaste a otro mundo y me diste la vida de otro ser que jamás debí ser ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Dime la razón Arkangelds?! - Le grité con gran molestia… pero el solo se queda en silencio, con una mirada tranquila

— Papá ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? Cálmate un poco - Menciona Srazor, muy confundido por los reclamos de Alexander

 _Mi visión de pronto se vuelve borrosa y se torna de un color gris y un fuerte dolor en todo mi cuerpo me hace caer, eso alarmó a Ember, la cual, de inmediato percibe la herida en mi vientre… creo que ahora ella entendió lo que quise decir, esta vez ya no tengo la fuerza para volver a levantarme..._

— Alexander, mírame y no despegues tu vista de mi, por favor, la ayuda viene en camino, solo resiste - Menciona Ember, la cual, está muy asustada por las heridas del dragón helado… pero desconoce que nadie vendrá a ayudar y con su cetro destruido no puede curarlo

— Jefe... podemos salvarlo ahora que sigue con vida - Le dice Shapira, la cual, observa con angustia, pero no recibe respuesta alguna… él sólo observa fijamente a Alexander

— " _Ember… no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme, este es el fin… mi elemento está muerto_ … _y sin él, no puedo curarme, sin mi magia, los fragmentos no sirven_ " - Murmuré con voz baja, siento como todo lentamente mi interior se apaga… pero el dolor continúa… mi elemento es como tener una segunda opinión en mi mente, es algo extraño pero te acostumbras

— P pero papá… ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? - Expresa Srazor, con un tono de voz angustiada… con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

— " _Srazor, Reizor y Sapphiro… con el tiempo que nos hemos conocido, me hubiera encantado verlos crecer, pero eso no será posible… lo siento mucho"_ \- Dije con dificultad. Esto es a causa de otro registro de los fragmentos, me debilitaron mucho más de lo que pensé

— Papá no puedes dejarnos… por favor, sé que dije cosas de ti muy horribles, pero en verdad te quiero, no nos abandones ahora - Menciona Srazor, con lágrimas que se deslizan por su rostro, al igual que Sapphiro y Razor, incluyendo de Ember

— " _Ember prometeme que encontrarás aún dragón mejor que yo… solo eso te pido, por favor_ " - Le dije con voz entrecortada… siento un extraño calor

— _"No no… Alexander, no haré eso… te escojo a ti, no a otro_ " - _Ve al Dios dragón_ \- ¡Haz algo por él, por favor te lo pido, solo ayudalo! ¡No lo dejes morir! - Le grita Ember, la cual, limpia las lágrimas con sus garras

— ¡Señor salvelo por favor, no puede hacerle esto, se lo prometiste!… Aún está con vida, no le hagas esto - Dice Shapira, con un gran dolor en su corazón

— " _Existen promesas que no se pueden cumplir, lo siento mucho, pero no es una decisión que me concierne a mí_ " - Murmura el dragón verde amarillento, el cual, da media vuelta y se retira. Shapira observa la acción, muy sorprendida, pero ella vuelve a mirar el suelo y ve su fragmento

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella lo toma y se acerca hasta Alexander. Con un rápido hechizo ella intenta sanar al dragón helado, pero sin embargo, el fragmento no emite nada de magia, a los pocos segundos su color cambia aún gris muerto…

— No no ¿Qué pasa ahora? Funciona pedazo de porquería ¡Arkangelds! - Menciona Shapira, muy confundida y molesta

— Alexander reacciona, no dejes de mirarme por favor, no te vayas - Le pide Ember, pero el dragón ya no está respondiendo a las llamadas de su compañera

— Papá ¡No te vayas! - Exclama Srazor, con sus ojos lleno de lágrimas

— " _Alexander… lo siento, no quería hacerte esto_ " - Murmura Shapira, con un gran nudo en su garganta

Lentamente el dragón celeste cierra sus ojos… mientras escucha por última vez el llanto de sus hijos y de la misma Ember, mientras una pequeña lágrima sale de su ojo derecho, está lentamente se desliza hasta caer al pasto. Con su último respiro, Alexander cierra completamente sus ojos… mientras aquellas voces se apagan de su mente… al haber cumplido su misión… tanto el como su elemento al fin descansan en paz.

 **/Escenario terminado** : Guerra de los diez mil mundos escrita en el Diario dimensional: Intento número 920,345 el dragón llamado (Alexander) logra ganar la guerra en la dimensión temporal 920,345/ Línea fusionada para corregir daño dimensional/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lobby del Tiempo**

 _No soy un experto en pociones ni un químico certificado, pero encontré lo que Alexander necesita… la magia de los fragmentos es mucho más antigua, poderosa, pura, concentrada, además son de dragones helados pero olvidé como crearlos. Pero con un fragmento de una piedra de alma, el vómito de una babosa de lava, junto con el extracto de una de las lágrima de Arkangelds, además de un poco de polvo estelar, el jugo de la raíz de la fruta de la vida y la ralladura de la cáscara de un limón para mejorar su horrible y asqueroso sabor, es capaz de diluir toda la corrupción de los fragmentos, sin problemas y casi sin efectos secundarios, una poción de sanación de grado cinco… la llamaré, agua de vida_

— Espero que tengas todo listo… las cosas allá abajo son terribles y no nos queda tiempo, Shapira puede enterarse de que Fire la engañó - Le advierte el Dios dragón, con gran preocupación

— Solo algunos segundos más… - Le pide Argos, mientras llena un pequeño frasco hecho de gemas con un líquido rojo fuego, que despide un poco de calor

— Puedes ser más rápido, Alexander ya está muerto y no quiero discutir con Azrael, sabes lo fastidioso que es cuando le quito a uno de sus visitantes… - Se queja Arkangelds, un poco impaciente

— Para ser el Dios de todos los seis universos… te quejas mucho, a ver, ya esto está listo… le diré a Fire que puede dejar de fingir ser tu, ahora corre al cruce y no olvides que debe beber toda la gema morada… eso borrará su registro de los fragmentos - Avisa Argos, el cual, le entrega al Dios dragón una gema hueca que alberga un extraño líquido viscoso morado y otra con la solución que le devolverá la vida

— No Iré al cruce, haré uno aquí mismo - Le avisa Arkangelds, mientras con su garra libre, corta el aire como si fuera algo sólido.

— Debes darle el líquido rojo primero, si está muerto de nada sirve borrar su registro - Le explica Argos, el cual, estuvo creando una cura por más de quinientos mil años y al fin la encontró...

— Bien, después vendré a cerrar este cruce… sabes es divertido esto, debería hacerlo seguido y parece que te está gustando - Menciona Arkangelds, el cual, ingresa al cruce.

— No digas estupideces, ahora lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión - Exclama Argos, con una expresión molesta y un tono de voz seca y cortante

 _No tardé mucho en llegar al lugar de la batalla… pero es un completo y terrible desastre, al menos ciento cincuenta kilómetros cuadrados de terreno han sido destruidos por la fuerza gravitacional del cruce. De inmediato pude ver a Alexander, ya sin vida… mientras sus hijos junto con Ember, se niegan a abandonarlo. Sé que es triste y muy doloroso, pero son situaciones que tarde o temprano sucederán… en este caso Alexander no merece morir, este no es su problema… por lo que puedo ayudar, todavía hay tiempo antes de que los fragmentos hagan su último registro… la muerte de Alexander_

 _Me acerqué sin problemas y de inmediato Shapira me observa, con una expresión muy molesta ¿Qué hizo exactamente Fire en mi lugar?_

— ¡Eres un maldito Arkangelds, aún te atreves a volver! - Expresa Ember, la cual, no ha dejado a Alexander

— Lo sé… y es algo que no puedo negar, pero les tengo noticias - _mira su garra derecha -_ Como saben, ustedes son mortales y según las reglas que yo cree, solo si un mortal muere por interacción de algún ser divino tiene derecho a ser revivido dependiendo de sus acciones, en este caso Alexander murió por Shadow en la guerra… ambos se asesinaron, pero eso no está bien para el dragón helado - Explica el Dios dragón, el cual, hace aparecer el frasco con un líquido rojo y se lo entrega a Ember

— ¿Qu qué quiere que haga con esto? - Le pregunta la dragona celeste, mientras limpia sus lágrimas de su rostro… por otro lado, los tres jóvenes dragones intentan tranquilizarse, así como a consolarse entre ellos.

— Bueno, a menos que no lo ames, traerá de vuelta a su amigo… tiene que beberlo completamente ya mismo /¿ _O era la otra_?/ - Menciona Arkangelds, mientras hace aparecer la gema morada que flota sin ser rodeada de magia

Ember sin mucha confianza le quita el corcho a la gema y con algo de esfuerzo, logra abrir la boca y vierte el líquido rojizo en el hocico de Alexander sin problemas, toda la botella queda vacía luego de algunos segundos, pero nada sucede… ningún cambio en el estado del dragón helado

— / _Espero que no me dejes plantado Argos… esto tiene que funcionar_ / - Piensa el Dios dragón, el cual, observa nerviosamente

— _"Ah… ¿Debería suceder algo?"_ \- Pregunta Shapira, no muy segura

— ¿Qué debería hacer esa cosa?... Alexander ya está muerto y jamás podría tragar ese líquido - Menciona Ember, con gran molestia, en un intento por no volver a llorar...

— ¿Dónde está Fire Shapira? - Le pregunta el Dios dragón, el cual, percibe que uno de sus guardianes no está

— Ah… si te refieres a tu doble, del cual, yo no sabía nada, debe estar en las colinas, con las chicas, evitando que lleguen hasta aquí y sepan lo sucedido - Responde la joven guardiana, ella tiene en su garra su fragmento

Luego de esperar algunos minutos, Ember logra sentir y percibe un pequeño cambio en el estado de Alexander… su cola presenta un débil brillo celeste y de forma inmediata todos observan como la otra parte de la espada dorada sale del interior del dragón helado para luego caer al suelo, mientras su herida sana de inmediato. Así como las heridas de ambas garras, en ese momento el fragmento que Shapira porta en su garra vuelve a tomar su color carmesí… así mismo, la dragona celeste nota que Alexander ingiere el resto de la poción, para luego lamer el resto del líquido de sus labios

— No se como funciona, pero eso debe ser la fruta de la vida, yo que ustedes retrocedo un poco… el expulsará la magia corrupta de los fragmentos - Le advierte Arkangelds, tanto a Ember como a los tres jóvenes dragones

Muy sorprendida, Ember se levanta y observa un aura dorada en las escamas de su pareja… ella lentamente retrocede. Con el paso de los segundos la luz se vuelve más intensa, hasta obligar a todos a que desvíen su mirada, por el intenso brillo en el cuerpo del dragón helado, hasta que de un pronto a otro este disminuye hasta desaparecer, pero Alexander se encuentra en la misma posición en que quedó… pero sin heridas visibles, pero ahora se encuentra totalmente limpio...

— Bien… ahora deberías alejarte antes de que salgas herida, no creo que sea buena idea que estés junto a él cuando su elemento despierte - Le advierte el Dios dragón, con voz tranquila.

— ¿Estás seguro que eso funciona? No se ha movido nada desde que tomó la poción - Pregunta Srazor, mientras limpia sus lágrimas de sus ojos… e intenta mantener su compostura

Shapira observa como el fragmento que tiene en sus garras, presenta una fuerte atracción al dragón helado, por lo que no tiene otra opción que soltar la gema. Todos observan como el resto de los fragmentos son atraídos hacia Alexander y comienzan a girar a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre su cabeza. Tanto Ember como los tres hermanos, están muy confundidos por la acción de los fragmentos

— ¿Qué está pasando, que le están haciendo a Alexander? - Pregunta Ember, muy preocupada, al no saber lo que está ocurriendo

Una fuerte onda expansiva se origina desde Alexander y levanta una gran cantidad de polvo y tierra. Nadie resulta herido ni es lanzado… pero escuchan un fuerte rugido muy agresivo de un conocido dragón celeste. El Dios dragón, da un paso adelante y toma la gema que tiene en su interior un líquido morado que flotaba junto a él. Mientras el polvo se disipa… todos pueden observar al dragón helado, mientras sobre su cabeza los cinco fragmentos giran a gran velocidad y despiden pequeñas chispas de colores aleatorios.

— ¡Alexander! - Dice Ember con gran emoción, la cual, se acerca hacia su pareja

— ¡Ember espera! - Le advierte Shapira, pero es muy tarde… Alexander al ver a Ember entrar en su espacio personal, da un giro completo y la golpea con su cola con gran fuerza… ella cae al suelo, únicamente con un golpe en su rostro

— Argh… rayos ¿¡Que le pasa!? - Exclama Ember, la cual, rápidamente se levanta, ya que ahora llamó la atención del dragón helado… el golpe es suficientemente para lacerar sus escamas un poco

— No puede recordar nada de lo que sucedió, técnicamente su vida se reinició como efecto secundario de las joyas, tiene que ingerir este líquido ahora - Menciona el Dios dragón, mientras la gema que tiene la poción se la entrega a Srazor

— ¿Qué quieres que haga con eso? Me podría matar si intento acercarme - Dice el dragón celeste con voz molesta

— Bueno… ustedes tres son sus hijos, han sido muy malos con su padre… ahora pagarán el precio por su desobediencia, tienen que ser rápidos o él podría huir e irse a otro lado o con otras dragonas… si saben a lo que me refiero - Les advierte el Dios dragón, mientras los jóvenes dragones cruzan sus miradas con gran nerviosismo

Ember mantiene toda la atención de Alexander, al ser la primera que intentó acercarse… ella al igual que la primera vez, escucha un gruñido de advertencia… mientras observa el rostro molesto de su pareja. A diferencia de luz de vida, Alexander no puede recordar nada hasta que ingiera la gema morada

— Mamá sigue distrayendo, haremos un plan - Menciona Razor, por otro lado Shapira observa con gran tensión

— ¿Señor qué pasará con Walter, Ember de la dimensión cinco y Blake? - Pregunta Shapira, la cual, no olvidó ese detalle

— Ellos han sido regresados al Lobby del tiempo por Fire, en espera de nosotros, recordarán todo lo que sucedió aquí, lo bueno que las líneas del tiempo lentamente retoman su curso, me alegra que sí se pudo resolver este problema sin destruir otras líneas - Explica el dragón verde amarillento, con una mirada seria

Srazor vuela y aterriza junto a Ember, mientras Razor con una notable timidez, se acerca por la cola de Alexander sin ser escuchado, por otro lado, Sapphiro lleva la gema en sus garras. El joven dragón con diamantes grises en sus glúteos, ataca a Alexander. Este lo embiste y tira a su padre sobre su espalda. Ambos caen al suelo, mientras Srazor mantiene un poco de control, mientras forcejean con todas sus fuerzas

— ¡Rápido, no puedo mantenerlo así todo el tiempo! - Exclama el joven dragón, mientras forcejea con la fuerza de su padre

Alexander muerde el antebrazo de Srazor, con la intención de liberarse, aún con el dolor, el joven dragón mantiene la lucha y el agarre. En seguida, Ember junto con Razor lo ayudan y toman el control del resto de las extremidades del escamado helado. Este simplemente responde al rugir con furia al ser completamente dominado

— - _Asustada_ \- Así está bien… le daré esta cosa - Menciona Sapphiro, la cual, se acerca a la cabeza de su padre… ella observa las gemas que siguen girando alrededor de la cabeza

Con gran cuidado, Srazor se mantiene encima de su padre forcejeando con sus garras, Razor mantiene las patas inmóviles, mientras Ember la cola… Al final Sapphiro logra que el dragón helado, muerda la gema y este instintivamente la come. Pero nada sucede… de un pronto a otro Alexander inhala y escupe una nube de fuego contra Srazor y obliga a Ember al igual que a Sapphiro y Razor a cubrirse para no ser congelados

El joven dragón celeste, ruge de dolor, mientras abre sus alas y se impulsa para tomar distancia… en un intento por detener el ardor del hielo puro que queman sus escamas. Ember se interpone para que el escamado helado no hiera a Srazor, pero ahora Alexander ve como enemigos a todos los dragones que lo rodean.

— Nada de esto está funcionando - Dice Shapira, muy alarmada por la pelea familiar

— Debes darle tiempo, es un largo registro que borrar y no es instantáneo - Menciona el Dios dragón, sin mucha preocupación, aún así se siente mal por lo que le hizo pasar al último dragón helado

— Alexander, no hieras a nuestros hijos… debes recordar todo lo que pasamos aquí - Le dice Ember, con una mirada seria, la cual, se interpone entre Srazor y Alexander

Alexander salta contra Ember y la golpea con fuerza con su cola, de inmediato Sapphira escupe dos bolas de fuego violeta, que impacta en el costado del dragón helado con gran fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder pocos pasos, este de inmediato se incorpora y escupe dos bolas de fuego contra Sapphiro… ella las esquiva sin problemas, mientras tanto Razor escupe una nube de hielo, pero no le causa nada de daño a su padre… más bien lo cura. Ember nuevamente se interpone y recibe la misma advertencia…

— Lo siento… mi fuego no es útil si papá es un dragón helado... - Se disculpa Razor

— Alexander no me gruñas - Expresa la dragona, muy nerviosa por la actitud de su pareja

Con gran sorpresa, Srazor logra atacar a Alexander por la retaguardia, similar a lo anterior, el joven dragón intenta dominar a su padre en el suelo, en una lucha feroz… ambos ruedan entre sí para mantener el control, pero este pierde rápidamente al no tener la experiencia y ahora queda en control del dragón helado, el cual, incrusta sus garras en el antebrazo de su hijo para que no pueda huir. En una posición crítica, el dragón celeste con diamantes grises en sus glúteos, intenta resistir al forcejear con sus garras y patas traseras con la intención de quitar a su padre de encima, mientras Ember, Razor y Sapphiro intentan ayudarlo.

— ¡Argh! ¡Ayudenme, no puedo yo solo! - Exclama Srazor con dolor

— ¡Papá suéltalo, no lo lastimes! - Pide Sapphira, la cual, escucha a su hermano rugir de dolor

Alexander deja de morder y alcanza el cuello de Srazor y sin pensarlo dos veces, este incrusta sus dientes en las escamas y lo muerde con fuerza. Este comienza a estrangular con la intención de sofocarlo… al punto de causar que el joven dragón sangre, asustando a sus hijos como a Ember

 _(Un ataque normal de los dragones, atacar directamente el cuello)_

— ¡No! ¡Papá suéltalo! - Menciona Razor, muy asustado de que su padre los asesine, este escupe su fuego nuevamente

Con su fuerza unida, Alexander al fin libera a Srazor y es empujado por Ember… el dragón celeste cae al suelo y se golpea la espalda, pero inmediatamente se gira y se incorpora, este extiende sus alas con la intención de asustarlos. El joven dragón ahora tiene una horrible mordida en su cuello que sangra levemente. En seguida el Dios dragón se interpone entre el escamado helado y su familia

— Basta, ya es suficiente, sabes muy bien que es tu familia, pero continuas atacando ¿Que pasa, no estas agusto con tu vida? - Le pregunta Arkangelds al dragón helado, el cual, lame la sangre de su hijo que había manchado su hocico

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Entonces nos atacó porque así lo quería - Menciona Srazor, el cual, hace algunas muecas de dolor mientras con su garra masajea el área donde fue mordido.

— No Srazor, un dragón helado también puede ser controlado por su elemento. El elemento es como una pequeña voz que te dice si algo está bien o mal, da opiniones, sugerencias y puede tomar el control de su cuerpo en casos muy extremos o si están muy débiles. Sin el elemento un dragón frío no puede vivir… ellos vienen en paquetes de dos - Explica Shapira rápidamente, mientras observa como Alexander le gruñe al Dios dragón al estar protegiendo a los chicos

— Y si un dragón helado se aparea… ¿Al dragón le puede gustar y a su elemento no? - Pregunta Ember con gran duda debido a lo que Shapira dijo

— ¡Mamá! No digas esas cosas cuando estamos aquí ¡Hay por favor! - Se queja Sapphiro, con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro e incómoda a sus hermanos, los cuales también comprenden la acción

— Ah… sí Ember… pero eso es un tema que deberás hablar con Alexander y no aquí frente a nosotros - Responde Shapira, un poco apenada por la conversación

— Lo siento… se me escapó... - Se disculpa Ember, con un gran sonrojo

— Haré como que no escuché eso … Razor ¿Qué dice tu elemento? - Le pregunta su hermano mayor, mientras se recupera del daño

— Eh… bueno, quiere luchar… pero no creo que sea buena idea atacar a papá - Menciona el dragón gris, el cual, aún no se acostumbra a escuchar su elemento

— Mmm esto está tardando más de lo que quisiera - Comenta el Dios dragón, el cual, se interpone entre Alexander y el resto de su familia

Muy sorprendidos, todos observan como Alexander intenta atacar al Dios dragón, sin embargo, este lo esquiva sin ningún problema, el dragón helado se detiene y se gira e intenta nuevamente atacar al escamado verde amarillento… pero de igual manera, el Dios dragón con gran tranquilidad mide perfectamente la distancia y lo esquiva con solo dar un paso, a la izquierda o a la derecha

— Arkangelds ten cuidado, si lo hieres, solo lo haces enojar más - Le advierte Razor… muy nervioso pero en su interior está feliz de que su padre esté con vida.

Alexander gruñe y observa con gran molestia a Arkangelds, al no poder siquiera tocarlo… este toma un poco de carrera y a pocos pasos de atacar este da un salto con la intención de embestir al Dios dragón. Sin ningún problema, Arkangelds se agacha y el dragón helado pasa sobre él y como extra el poderoso dragón golpea suavemente el vientre del escamado celeste cuando estaba en el aire.

El dragón helado cae al suelo sobre su espalda e inmediatamente se levanta y observa a Ember, así como a los tres jóvenes dragones… por un segundo este mira fijamente hasta que pierde el interés en ellos y se gira para ver al Dios dragón.

— Mmm… su elemento parece que tiene un profundo odio hacia ti, supongo que ha entendido todo lo que ha pasado una vez que fue revivido - Menciona Shapira, la cual, se siente en el pasto y observa mucho más tranquila

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en hacer efecto la poción? - Le pregunta Ember, la cual, quiere poder hablar con su pareja

— Hasta que su registro sea eliminado… - Le responde Arkangelds, con una voz relajada

 **Continuará**

¡Hey! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. No olvides dejar algún comentario con tu opinión personal, si tienes alguna duda puedes enviar un MP, al igual que alguna sugerencia.

Si observas un error y deseas ayudar a mejorar el fic, puedes enviar un MP con el párrafo que presenta la falta.

 **Próximo Capítulo: Amnesia**

 _Alexander todavía sigue bajo los efectos de la poción, en espera de que su registro al fin sea borrado… pero no solo eso sucederá, lo sucedido en la guerra del linaje, no puede salir a la luz para los mortales… esto debo arreglarlo y ya se como._

 **Versión:** _1.2_

 **Comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

 **Wanerglc:**

Pues todo tiene un principio y un final, en cuanto a lo demás, pues posiblemente que sí y Michael… eh no sé, sigo pensando que hacer con él… en sana teoría su historia terminó

 **Annimo:**

Hey Gracias, te lo agradezco. Me alegra que te guste mucho el contenido que subo, en cuanto al tiempo de publicación, será dependiendo de sus comentarios ;)

 **Comet Galaxy:**

Solo existe alguien que es culpable… pocos saben su nombre, en cuanto a lo demás, no fue un juego como dice Shadow, claro que para el sí, su destino era morir en la guerra

 **Martin S.G**

Esto ya lo había respondido, hasta ahora no diré mucho… ya que no prometo nada que no tenga hecho. Gracias por tu apoyo

 **Alexis Piquard:**

Me alegra que te guste el fic. En cuanto al futuro, no puedo prometer algo que aún no se si sucederá, actualmente ignoro si habrá más de este fic, pero puede que sí.


	19. Amnesia

**Capítulos finales**

 **El servidor no se encuentra activo**

 _El servidor de Canterlot se encuentra temporalmente inactivo. Contacta con el administrador o intente nuevamente más tarde._

 **Capítulo XVlll: Amnesia**

Alexander continúa gruñendo de manera agresiva contra el Dios dragón, mientras esté protege a Srazor, Sapphiro y Razor además de Ember… debido a que el elemento de Alexander los está atacando y podría causar una desgracia que luego más adelante podría arrepentirse

— Señor, debemos ir con los demás ahora ¿Cuánto tardará Alexander en recuperar su mente? Nos estamos atrasando - Pregunta Shapira, la cual, observa mucho más tranquila por la intervención del poderoso dragón mágico.

— No lo sé Shapira… solo nos queda esperar hasta que el pueda calmarse o al menos que sea seguro para ir al Lobby del tiempo, no lo puedo llevar así o causaría daños - Explica el Dios dragón, de manera breve.

— Pensaba que su elemento me quería ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? - Pregunta Ember, la cual, se mantiene alerta

— Y lo hace… pero ahora está muy molesto, no con ustedes si no conmigo y es válido su enojo… tuvo que pasar por mucho, incluyendo el sufrimiento de la post-muerte, no hay nada más doloroso para un dragón helado… que perder su elemento - Le responde Arkangelds, el cual, no pierde de vista al dragón helado

 _Las gemas que papá tiene sobre su cabeza y que giran sin descanso… han perdido velocidad, han disminuido con el paso de los minutos. Me alegro de no perderlo… jamás valoré todo el esfuerzo que él ha hecho por criarnos y verlo morir, fue de lo peor… creo que después de todo si puedo darle una oportunidad… aún si casi nunca ha estado conmigo, tal vez sea extraño que el si haya querido criarme… aunque mi abuelo también crió un poco a mamá._

— Tendré que hablar seriamente con Alexander y la opinión de su elemento, eso es algo nuevo y un poco incómodo… ahora se que el tiene doble opinión - Comenta Ember, un poco apenada y en su interior se pregunta que pensó el elemento de Alexander con lo sucedido con Rose

Luego de unos segundos los fragmentos dejan de girar sobre la cabeza de Alexander y simplemente estos caen al suelo cerca de las garras del dragón helado. Este parpadea seguido un par de veces… pero luego se tambalea y cae al suelo sobre su costado, muy agobiado, cansado, adolorido y con un insoportable dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Te sientes bien Alexander? - Pregunta Arkangelds, el cual, da un par pasos hasta llegar al frente... mientras Ember y los chicos observan detrás del Dios dragón

— " _Muerete Arkangelds… te pasaste de la raya por todo lo que me hiciste_ " - Dije con un tono de voz muy molesta, pero apenas audible… morir, se siente horrible y regresar, es aún peor… siento como mi corazón quiere salir corriendo… maldito Azrael, no me quería dejar ir

— Bueno, parece que estas bien y sé que una disculpa no bastará para arreglar todo el daño que te hice, tanto en tu pasado, como la verdad que ahora sabes, incluyendo tu futuro - Explica el dragón verde amarillento, con una mirada llena de tristeza

 _No sé la razón de Arkangelds por haberme dejado en ese bucle… pero supongo que tiene que ver para salvar los universos. De reojo vi la herida en el cuello de Srazor… algo que mi elemento hizo en su pequeño ataque de ira, de igual forma también lo quiero hacer, pero no al punto de desquitarme con mis dragones… solo con Arkangelds, claro que no lo pude tocar_

— Argh… lamento haberte herido Srazor, no estaba bien en ese momento… pero me alegra que no llegó a más - Dije, mientras me incorporo… siento como mis garras y patas tiemblan… carajo, mi elemento no ha dicho nada

— Alexander, tardarás un par de mese en poder recuperarte, te sugiero que evites completamente el uso de magia y habilidades - Le advierte Shapira, con una mirada angustiada

 _Sin razón alguna, en la garra derecha del Dios dragón aparece un cetro… idéntico al que Ember tenía. Un bastón en forma de garra hecho de gemas de muchos colores que sujeta una gema en su centro, pero en vez de ser roja, esta es de un blanco opaco, con una forma de hexágono. De igual manera en su garra derecha, el cetro de Ember está completamente restaurado… como si no la hubieran cortado por la mitad con aquella espada_

— Les entregaré algunos pequeños obsequios, como compensación por su sacrificio… sé que no es la manera pero al menos quiero arreglarlo, Alexander, ahora oficialmente eres el líder draconiano de los dragones helados… eso incluye una conexión con el linaje divino, por lo que lamentablemente para ti, no te desharás de nosotro por un largo tiempo hasta que tengas un reemplazo... - Aclara el Dios dragón, el cual, chasquea su garra y desaparecen ambos cetros…

 _Pude ver una gran sonrisa orgullosa de Ember ¿Pero de qué? Siempre he sido líder dragón desde que tengo conocimiento… aunque nunca he tenido un cetro, nunca lo he necesitado, pero lo que no entiendo ¿Qué pasará ahora en adelante? ¿Qué fue de Shadow y dónde está su cuerpo?_

— Oh… eso explica de dónde papá sacó el cetro… ¿Por qué es que lo recuerdo ahora? - Bufa Sapphiro, mientras Srazor y Razor asienten con su cabeza

— Siempre creí que luchó contra otro dragón en la liga y le quitó el cetro… ya veo que su historia no fue un cuento, después de todo - Aclara el joven dragón celeste, mientras la herida de su cuello, se borra por la magia del Dios dragón.

— Oh… eso nos lleva al final de esta batalla… les gustará lo que se avecina - _Chasquea sus dedos_ -

 _Mierda, no otra vez. Tomo mi alrededor es iluminado por una luz dorada, haciéndonos desaparecer del campo. Este resultó destruido en gran parte por la batalla… al menos nadie se aventura cerca del norte helado, esta zona ahora es una gran anomalía geográfica. Luego de un par de segundos, los chicos junto con Ember y yo, además de Shapira y el Dios dragón, llegamos al espacio que ahora nos rodea la oscuridad por completo… pero esta vez, hay una gran plataforma gris muy iluminada a varios metros de distancia… ¿Dónde estaba esto en mis reinicios?_

— Bienvenidos al Lobby del tiempo Ember, Srazor, Razor y Sapphiro… - Menciona la joven guardiana, con una sonrisa tranquila…

— ¿Por qué no podemos ver más allá de la plataforma… acaso la luz no funciona en este lugar? - Cuestiona el joven dragón celeste… mucho mejor ahora que sus heridas tanto del cuello como la quemadura se sanaron.

— El Lobby del tiempo pueden verla como una poderosa máquina del tiempo que se alimenta de la oscuridad, desde aquí puedes alterar el pasado, presente y futuro, pero a cambio crearás una dimensión alterna... que no afectará la línea principal… pero evidentemente pocos la pueden usar… aquí mismo puedes ver todo lo que ha vivido cierto ser sin interferir el desarrollo - Responde el Dios dragón, mientras todos aterrizamos en la plataforma, donde ya se encuentran Walter en su forma dragón junto a su compañera celeste, además de Blake, Starlight y Dawild.

 _Esta es la primera vez de manera oficial que puedo ver el Lobby del tiempo… Una gran plataforma flotante hecha de ladrillos de una extraña piedra gris que me provoca cosquilleos en mis garras y patas… hay extrañas columnas de gemas de diversos colores que disparan rayos de energía que se unen en un techo que tiene una forma de antena… supongo que la magia es lo único que activa esta cosa_

— Ya era hora de que llegarán… estuvimos viendo un programa de como Alexander moría y luego era revivido por una poción hecha de fruta de la vida y luego atacaba a todos, la verdad no me gustó el programa pero bueno, era lo que prometía - Menciona Walter, el cual, nuevamente recibe un codazo en su costado por parte de Ember

— " _Cállate, eso no es gracioso_ " - Murmura Ember, con una mirada muy molesta, mientras le da un codazo en el hombro al escamado dorado

— ¿Te encuentras bien Alexander? - Le pregunta Starlight al dragón helado… con una expresión preocupada

— Un poco supongo, pero creo que sé más de lo que debería - Dije con una mirada seria

— Shapira, lamentablemente no puedes permanecer en el Lobby, te pido por favor que abandones este espacio y regreses a tu propio cuarto del tiempo - Le pide el Dios dragón, con gran amabilidad a su guardiana

— Muy bien… chicos, si necesitan algo, no duden en traerme de vuelta - _Ve a Alexander_ \- Cuidate y no hagas tonterías. Ember cuida de él y no dejes que haga tonterías… Srazor, Sapphiro y Razor… portense bien desde ahora - Menciona Shapira, la cual, es rodeada por un aura celeste y desaparece por arte de magia.

 _Que me cuide ¿Pero de qué? Esto no fue culpa mía, ahora tengo en mi cerebro todo lo que pasó a lo largo de estas guerras y duele mucho saber todo. ¿De alguna manera el Dios dragón lo arreglará o simplemente me volverá a integrar en un bucle infinito hasta que lo olvide? Espero que no sea lo último_

— Muy bien - _chasquea sus dedos_ -

 _Todos los chicos aparecen junto a nosotros y algunos detrás por la magia del Dios dragón. Él ahora se encuentra frente a nosotros, supongo que planea dar uno de esos discursos para explicar al resto todo lo que sucedió… así yo no tendré que decirlo, claro que no lo iba hacer, quiero matarlo por lo que me hizo y mi elemento igual… pero sé que es algo que no se puede hacer… ¿Se puede matar un Dios?_

— Solo uno de ustedes conoce lo que pasó en esta guerra, lamentablemente no es una linda historia por contar… como deben saber los habitantes de la dimensión cuatro, Alexander fue **'traído'** de la tierra, aunque no fue así, él desde que nació siempre fue un dragón de hielo, pero fui obligado a separar su mente de su elemento para enviarlo a la tierra y protegerlo hasta que estuviera listo. La guerra de los diez mil mundos era inevitable y solo un dragón helado era capaz de ganar la batalla, claro que con ayuda de ustedes… no todo el crédito es para Alexander, pero evidentemente alguien debía presenciar la crueldad y la despiadada naturaleza si alguien se corrompe y pertenece al linaje divino. Alexander ¿Quieres decirnos cuántas veces fuiste derrotado? - Le pregunta el Dios dragón, mientras todos los demás prestan gran atención…

— - _incómodo -_ Ah… un poco más de novecientas mil veces - Dije con voz muy avergonzada ¿A quién le gustaría decir que perdió tantas veces?

 _Pude escuchar un bufido de molestia por parte de Ember, supongo que ahora entiende todo lo que había estado pasando desde el principio. La reacción de Walter y su compañera… es un poco más tranquila, aunque Dawild, Blake y Starlight siguen muy tranquilos aún con la cifra y lo que se está hablando..._

— Correcto… solo uno en un millón podía ganar, lamentablemente Herot había destruido la población de dragones helados en todos los universos y si lo hubiera evitado… bueno evidentemente ninguno de ustedes existiría con la excepción de ambas Embers, Starlight y Dawild. Así que integre a Alexander en un bucle de un millón de veces con el objetivo de cumplir el antiguo texto… sabía del daño que le iba a causar por todo lo que sucedió, así que por eso, los traje aquí… el Lobby del tiempo es la mejor manera de revertir el daño sin causar estragos en la línea temporal - Menciona el Dios dragón, con una mirada tranquila

— ¿Entonces quieres borrar nuestra mente para así vivir una vida tranquila sin estrés por lo sucedido de la guerra que usted mismo causó para no tener que destruir todos los universos alternos por la intervención mágica divina que causaría al entrar en una dimensión… pero que siempre provoca algún tipo de daño en el desarrollo de las dimensiones? - Pregunta Razor en menos de tres segundos

— Mmmh exacto y solo habrá una excepción en este caso… Srazor, Razor y Sapphiro, ustedes serán los únicos que sabrán la verdad, pero tendrán una restricción, todo lo que digan acerca de esta guerra… puede que nadie les crea, los primeros en entrar serán Walter y Ember ¿Tienen alguna última palabra antes de regresar a su dimensión? - Pregunta el poderoso dragón, mientras el dragón dorado y su compañera son rodeados de un aura blanca.

— Ah… bueno ¿Recordaré lo que sucedió aquí incluyendo está charla? - Pregunta el dragón dorado… el cual, se ha atascado un poco en su transformación y solo espera a que su magia se agote

— No recordarás nada, únicamente conservarás los recuerdos del guardián Neytirix y la existencia de otros mundos, pero no sabrás que hay en ellos o puede que si sepas algo. Puede que no recuerdes esta conversación ni nada de lo que suceda aquí… con excepción de tu entrenamiento - Le explica el Dios dragón, mientras los demás retroceden para no quedar en el área de efecto tan pronto

 _Noté una expresión de sorpresa en Ember… creo que planea hacer algo pero dudo adivinar que sea. El Dios dragón les indica a ambos visitantes de la dimensión cinco que se ubiquen en el centro encima de unos adoquines de color rojo… supongo que ese es su hogar, ya que hay seis puntos a lo largo de la plataforma dentro de un círculo blanco_

— Ah… Dios dragón ¿No recordaremos nada de lo que sucedió en el lobby? - Pregunta Ember, mientras los demás incluyéndome, mantenemos una mirada fija

— " _Algo está planeando hacer tu doble Ember_ " - Le dije con tranquilidad…

— " _Solo cállate y mirame fijamente_ " - Responde la dragona, en un intento por sonar graciosa...

— No, absolutamente nada de lo que pasó aquí, tal vez solo un deja-vu - Responde con calma, el poderoso dragón verde amarillento, el cual, está listo para regresar a todos

— " _Esta es mi única oportunidad_ " -

 _Ember en un brusco movimiento se gira y toma la cabeza del medio humano y sin esperarlo ambos unen sus hocicos en un profundo beso. El dragón está completamente sorprendido, ya que nunca se esperó esa acción. Luego de unos segundos ambos se separan ¿Es necesario tener que ver esto? Aunque fue tierno…_

— ¡Ahora Dios dragón! - Le dice la dragona celeste

— Ember… ¿Qué? No, no ¡Espera! - Grita Walter, pero ya es tarde. Con un chasquido de los dedos del Dios dragón, ambos dragones son rodeados por un aura blanca...

 _Un rayo blanco es absorbido por una torre de gemas y luego es disparado por la antena de bobina, mientras un extraño vórtice rojizo se genera en el cielo negro de este lugar oscuro. Es bastante increíble que existan seres con la capacidad de alterar el tiempo, al punto de arreglar todo lo que salió mal… bueno con cierto límite_

/ **Walter** : Semi-humano; Dragón elemental de fuego. **Ember:** Dragona tipo fuego mágico. **Dimensión 5**. **Guardián** : Neytirix. Inhibidor clase dimensional establecido con éxito. **Generando escenario preestablecido en el libro dimensional de desarrollo universal:** 78 **/**

 _Una extraña nube blanca se genera frente a nosotros y nos permite ver lo que ocurre en la otra dimensión… como una especie de televisión a tiempo real, esto es muy interesante… ahora todos prestamos gran atención, excepto el Dios dragón… Walter fue un tipo que cayó pesado en los desafíos..._

 **Cargando escenario (** Lobby del tiempo/ Línea temporal principal **) Dimensión 5: Castillo de Twilight. 6am**

En una habitación de invitados de gran tamaño en el castillo de la amistad… se encuentran, Luna, Celestia, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Rainbow Dash y Twilight… todas tiradas en el suelo, con su pelaje todo desordenado y lleno de confeti. Las chicas se encuentran repartidas a lo largo de la habitación, así mismo, hay un fuerte olor a sidra de manzana, vasos de madera tirados por todo el piso que dejan en evidencia lo sucedido en la noche anterior… en particular, en la única cama, se encuentra Walter casi desnudo… siendo abrazado por Ember, ambos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Luego de algunos minutos, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con su cabello castaño todo desordenado, claro con unos lentes negros que no permiten ver sus ojos, el medio humano abre sus ojos e inmediatamente ve a Ember junto a él… lo que lo alerta de inmediato

— " _Hay no…_ " - Murmura Walter, el cual, con cuidado de no despertar a Ember sale de la cama, únicamente con su ropa interior puesta… pero al momento, el observa a las chicas en el suelo, lo que lo alarma más

— " _Diablos… ¿Qué pasó ayer? No, no, no_ " - Se pregunta Walter, con un gran dolor de cabeza y gran asco de sí mismo

— " _Mmmh ¿A dónde vas Walter_?" - Murmura Ember, la cual, estira sus músculos pero no abre sus ojos, eso provoca grandes nervios en el humano

— Ah… " _Creo que iré a vomitar un rato en el baño" /Por favor señor que no sea lo que pienso_ / - Piensa Walter, el cual, con gran cuidado y éxito sale de la habitación sin alertar a nadie… ni siquiera Ember se dio cuenta

Luego de un par de minutos, Ember abre sus ojos y ve todo su alrededor, inmediatamente ella se sienta en el borde de la cama, muy alarmada por lo que ven sus ojos… a diferencia de Walter, ella se siente completamente bien… en cierto punto

— " _Oh no ¿Por el amor del Dios dragón que pasó anoche?"_ \- Se pregunta la líder dragón con un débil dolor de cabeza, igual de preocupada que Walter…

 **Lobby del tiempo**

— Creo que es algo… sutil - Menciona Sapphiro, mientras observa con calma la nube

— Mmm, me parece que es algo indebido… este tipo de escenarios en una máquina - Comenta Dawild, algo incómodo por lo que está observando

— La generación de escenarios del lobby del tiempo es completamente aleatorio según la lista de cada ser - Explica el Dios dragón, el cual, cierra la ventana de la dimensión cinco

— ¿Entonces puede ser posible que yo tenga un escenario así? - Pregunta Dawild, con una mirada seria

— Claro que no pequeño pegaso, a diferencia de Walter y Ember, tu no tienes alguna relación afectiva, por lo que tus escenarios son muchos más simples y menos numerosos como alguno de tus amigos… creo que deberías pensar en tu futuro... - Responde el Dios dragón, mientras Blake es rodeado de un aura blanca

— Oye… eso me ofende y mucho - Menciona Dawild, un poco dolido por el comentario, mientras Starlight observa con tranquilidad

— Nadie verá mi dimensión, espero que no vean nada en la nube del tiempo - Expresa Blake, el cual, se sienta debajo de unos adoquines de color verde

— Muy bien, respetaré esa opinión - Dice el Dios dragón, mientras chasquea sus dedos

 _Al igual que Walter y Ember, Blake es rodeado por una luz blanca y es absorbido por la antena del Lobby del tiempo para luego ser disparado hacia la inmensa oscuridad que rodea la plataforma, inmediatamente se abre un vórtice de color verde agua… pero se cierra a los pocos segundos sin mostrar información_

 **/Blake:** humano transfigurado a Alicornio (Renacimiento 1) **. Guardián:** Shapira. **Dimensión 2/ /** Generando escenario aleatorio: 429 **/**

— Muy bien, Dawild y Starlight… ustedes serán los siguientes - Les advierte el Dios dragón, con una mirada tranquila

 _No se si esto funcionará… bueno la magia requerida para borrar o bloquear mi mente es demasiada, aún si han borrado mi registro de los fragmentos ¿Será posible? Tengo un poco de miedo por el futuro, se muy bien que los libros no tienen más información… ya que se había estancado el desarrollo o eso creo_

— Estoy lista Dios dragón… cuando quieras - Menciona Starlight, la cual, se sienta sobre unos adoquines de color amarillo

— Yo no lo sé, olvidar todo esto… siento que es demasiado excesivo - Comenta el pegaso verde turquesa, no muy seguro de entrar en el regulador mágico

— Lo siento mucho, aunque ustedes desconocen gran parte de lo sucedido, no es seguro que deban recordar todo esto… ¿Puedes dejar de quejarte Dawild? - Dice el Dios dragón, el cual, chasquea sus dedos

 _Los chicos además de Ember y yo, observamos como Dawild y Starlight desaparecen por un brillo blanco y la magia restante es absorbida por la antena del lobby, luego de un segundo, esta es disparada hacia la oscuridad. Al igual que las veces anteriores se genera un vórtice pero ahora es de un color amarillo_.

 **/Dawild:** _Pegaso-común_ **. Starlight:** Unicornio

-mágica avanzada **. Dimensión 4. Guardián:** Shapira **/** Generando escenarios Aleatorios: 2,1383 **/**

— Tranquilos, no podrán ver nada… el tiempo en la dimensión cuatro, está detenido, faltan seres para que la vida continúe con normalidad - Menciona el Dios dragón, con gran tranquilidad

— Entonces seguimos Ember y yo ¿No? - Dije con una expresión seria

— Así es… mi gran amigo, no lo veas como una despedida, si no como un hasta pronto " _De todos modos no tienes muchas opciones_ " Los dejaré solos con sus chicos… sé que querrán despedirse - Comenta el dragón verde amarillento, el cual, chasquea sus dedos y desaparece

 _El Dios dragón abandona el Lobby del tiempo, en sí, este no es uno de mis lugares favoritos como para que pueda brincar de felicidad. Quedamos Ember, Sapphiro, Razor, Srazor y yo en la plataforma… vaya, entonces tres huevos en un futuro próximo… es una lástima que no podré recordarlo. Ember se mantiene junto a mi, casi abrazada a mi garra derecha..._

— Bueno… parece que esta es la despedida ¿No papá y mamá? - Pregunta Srazor, un poco nervioso

— Yo no lo vería así Srazor… supongo que ustedes tres regresarán a su hogar… conmigo y con Ember, creo estar seguro que no se saldrán con la suya ¿Así que escaparon de la cueva? - Pregunté con una ceja levantada…

— Jejeje… sí " _Seguro no me dejarás salir por meses_ " - Murmura Srazor, con voz baja…

— Ustedes fueron los que escaparon sin permiso… no sé como será el futuro, pero debe haber una razón… - Comenta Ember, con una mirada tranquila

— No lo vean como algo malo chicos… tal vez criar a tres dragones sea difícil y menos cuando son muy inquietos, pero si fuera ustedes díganle a mi yo del futuro… que no los crie como un humano " _Yo entenderé lo que quiero decir"_ \- Murmuré al final, confundiendo un poco a los tres dragones

 _Los chicos asisten con su cabeza… estoy completamente seguro que estoy haciendo un poco mal la crianza de estos chicos, pero es algo que no recordaré y en cierto punto no es culpa mía. Fui criado como humano y no como un dragón ¿Podré al menos recordar mi pasado como un dragón una vez que bloqueen mi mente?_

— Ahora vengan aquí… trio de escamas - Dije con calma, con la intención de despedirme

 _Los chicos nos abrazamos de manera grupal… excepto Ember, ella aún se siente algo incómoda por ese tipo de acciones. Luego de un par de segundos, regresé para sentarme en los adoquines amarillos, listo para regresar o eso espero_...

— ¿No te despediras de ellos? - Le pregunté a Ember… ella simplemente desvía su mirada

— " _Sabes que ese no es mi estilo… pero es lindo de tu parte que quieras pasar tiempo con ellos… no es común en un dragón y menos cuando aún no eres padre_ " - Murmura Ember, la cual, solo se despide con su garra

 _Al igual que los demás… Ember y yo, somos rodeados por una luz blanca, mientras lentamente mi visión se bloquea por una incandescente luz… en ese momento, todo se vuelve negro y mis pensamientos se vuelven lentos e incomprensibles… además, no puedo escuchar mi elemento_

Los tres hermanos, observan como la magia restante es absorbida por la antena… pero esta aún no la lanza al vacío, como sucedía con Walter o Blake… se tarda más de lo normal, al punto de que la antena es cubierta por completo de energía

 **/Alexander:** Dragón elemental helado - Desterrado a la tierra por Arkangelds ( **Restaurando recuerdos** : 0%) **. Ember:** Dragona tipo fuego mágico **\- Nuevo registro encontrado; Semi-híbrida** por Joya estelar **\- Guardián:** Shapira. **Dimensión 2/ / Instalando Inhibidor mental (Ember)** esperando… **instalando inhibidor mental (Alexander) Correcto/ /** Generando escenario Aleatorio: 4392 **/ / En espera de individuos faltantes/**

— Ahora solo faltan ustedes tres chicos ¿Listos para regresar a su hogar? - Pregunta Arkangelds al grupo de hermanos

— Supongo que regresaremos… al momento en que caímos al portal ¿Verdad Dios dragón? - Pregunta Sapphiro, la cual, formará a ser parte de los consejeros reales cuando Srazor sea líder dragón por parte de su madre.

— Ah… bueno, quisiera que fuera así jóvenes dragones… pero me temo que no, ser viajeros del tiempo tiene sus complicaciones y a diferencia de otros seres, ustedes cayeron en un cruce por una de-fragmentación temporal, eso quiere decir que si ha transcurrido tiempo y más de lo que quisieran - Explica el Dios dragón, lo que inquieta al grupo de hermanos

— ¿Hace cuánto que no estamos en nuestro hogar? - Pregunta Razor, futuro líder dragón helado, una vez que Alexander ceda su título...

— Una semana y les aseguro que no será fácil, pero esto no es culpa del linaje divino… si no de ustedes por haberse atrevido a desobedecer las órdenes de sus padres, ahora les deseo mucha, pero muchísima suerte con sus padres… Alexander los ha estado buscando desde hace tiempo - Comenta Arkangelds, el cual, chasquea sus dedos

Al momento en que Srazor, Shapphiro y Razor abandonan el Lobby, la antena dispara un rayo blanco a la inmensa oscuridad, lo que genera un vórtice que da una luz tenue de color amarillo, para luego simplemente comenzar a cerrarse y colapsar sobre sí misma… así mismo, toda la plataforma es cubierta nuevamente por la oscuridad y desaparece sin dejar rastros

 **/Reestructuración temporal iniciada.** Estabilidad dimensional: En estado Moderado. **Dimensión 2** : Línea temporal reiniciada. **Dimensión 5:** Línea temporal reiniciada. **Dimensión 4:** Línea temporal reiniciada/

 **En un futuro próximo: 70 años en el futuro**

En medio de una meseta de arena roja, rodeada por campos de lava, así mismo, de grandes volcanes, grietas y cañones, un portal celeste se abre y lanza con gran fuerza al grupo de hermanos que caen sobre sí mismos… completamente mareados y adoloridos… en seguida, el portal se cierra sin dejar un solo rastro de su existencia, mientras los jóvenes dragones se incorporan lentamente

— ¡Rayos! Odio estos vórtices del tiempo - Se queja Srazor, el cual, rápidamente se levanta para ayudar a su hermana

— Maldición… cuidado Sapphiro, creo que dañaste mis espinas de la espalda - Bufa Razor, un poco golpeado, al haber recibido el peso de sus hermanos

— Solo cállate ¿Sí? Al menos volvimos a las tierras de los dragones… ahora solo falta regresar a nuestro hogar - Menciona la dragona celeste, la cual, mira sus alrededores

— Apenas tenemos setenta años con vida y debemos pasar por esto ¡Nos matarán por lo que hicimos! - Expresa Razor, muy preocupado por lo sucedido

— Chicos miren el lado bueno… al fin logramos entendernos con papá - Menciona el dragón cuádrupedo celeste, un poco nervioso pero más tranquilo

— Ah… yo nunca tuve problemas con él y estoy seguro que Sapphiro tampoco… creo que lo culpas demasiado solo porque él es un dragón helado y se relacionó con mamá en vez de Rose - Dice Razor, provocando que su hermano mayor se moleste

— Chicos… esperen creo que no es necesario pelear ah -

— Silencio Sapphiro ¿En serio me estás diciendo eso? Tu siempre fuiste el dragón favorito de papá, el más mimado por él, sabes muy bien la razón de eso y si no fuera porque tienes la sangre de papá y parte de su elemento, no serias nada especial, si Sapphiro y yo fuéramos dragones helados, tendrías que competir por ser líder dragón - Le grita Srazor, a su hermano menor con voz molesta

— Chicos ¡Basta! Esta no es la manera ¿Acaso olvidaron todo lo que vimos? - Avisa Sapphiro en un intento por evitar la pelea

— ¡No es mi culpa que siempre ignores a papá, el siempre intentó entablar una relación contigo y tu jamás lo quisiste, si tanto te ofende ser de fuego mágico, no deberías ser el sucesor de mamá - Le menciona Razor, con gran molestia en su voz, mientras debajo de sus garras, la arena roja se cubre de escarcha

— Eres un estúpido Razor, tu no sabes todo lo que he pasado para que mamá me eligiera ser su sucesor, en cambio tu sin nada de esfuerzo lo tienes, sin mover una maldita garra, a ti todo te lo han dado - Aclara Srazor, con gran frustración, el cual, empuja a su hermano menor con sus garras… haciendo que el dragón grisáceo retroceda pocos pasos.

Sin esperarlo, Razor se abalanza y ataca a su hermano mayor, el cual, se defiende… e inicia una fuerte pelea, mientras Sapphiro intenta evitarlo pero prácticamente es ignorada y aislada de la conversación…

— ¡Srazor, Razor, basta, somos una familia no enemigos! - Grita la dragona, sin causar algún efecto

Con precisión, tres hoces de aire cortante, impactan alrededor de Srazor y Razor, obligándolos a cubrirse y alejarse para no salir heridos o encerrados en una prisión helada que se forman rápidamente de los cortes en el suelo. Al momento observan a Alexander aterrizar al frente, a diferencia de antes, él ahora mide tres metros de altura y cerca de cinco metros de longitud, con un peso alrededor de los mil setecientos kilos. Su físico es mucho más grueso y las expresiones de su cara son un poco más marcadas y más cuadradas. Sus alas son más grandes, pero el color de sus escamas es idéntico…

— Ustedes tres están en gravísimos problemas ¡¿En Dónde diablos se habían metido todo este tiempo? Ahora que aparecen luego de una semana, se pelean entre sí - Expresé con gran molestia…

— ¡Esto es culpa de Srazor! El fue quien nos obligó a escapar de la cueva - Responde el dragón grisáceo, inmediatamente intenta descargar su responsabilidad

— Ah sí - _Mira detrás de Srazor_ \- ¿Qué tienes para... -

 _Papá deja de hablar de un momento a otro y mira detrás de mí por donde entramos a la dimensión… Razor es un traidor, ahora yo soy el que deberá pagar por lo que pasó, siempre es así, el dragón de oro no puede ser tocado jamás. Papá se aleja algunos pasos… no se lo que hace, pero quiero acabar con esto ya, estoy harto de pasar por esto_

— Pa que estás haciendo ¿No vas a castigar a Srazor? - Le dice el dragón grisáceo, mientras Alexander se acerca al lugar donde se abrió el portal… sin más este olfatea la arena

— / _Aquí hay algo que no entiendo, pero sé muy bien que Razor me está mintiendo… bien no hay otra alternativa_ / - Pensé mientras invoco el cetro de heliotropo helado, el cual, tomo con mi cola

— Pa no vayas hacer una tontería… esto solo es un malentendido - Expresa Sapphiro, no muy segura de lo que va a pasar

— No es para hacerles daño… jamás lo haría / _Con la magia del cetro puedo abrir temporalmente el bloqueo… Ah… ya sé lo que sucedió... la guerra de los diez mil mundos, un altercado del linaje divino que solo bloqueando la mente se pudo solucionar, solo con mi cetro puedo recordar esos momentos y no me gusta hacerlo porque puedo romper el inhibidor y no sería algo bueno_ / - Pensé mucho más tranquilo

— ¿No ibas a decirme algo? - Bufa Srazor, con una mirada molesta…

— Quisiera saber el origen de tu pelea con Razor, si se puede saber - Le pregunté al dragón celeste, mientras Sapphiro camina hasta estar junto a mi

— - _Suspira_ \- Él… volvió a tocar el tema del liderazgo… solo porque mamá me obligó a hacer muchos desafíos al punto de casi matarme para ser elegido, en cambio él no tuvo que hacer nada para ganarlo - Responde Srazor con frustración, tranquilizando el rostro de su padre

— Entiendo… Srazor se muy bien que Ember te hizo demasiados retos, pero no te preocupes por eso, a diferencia de mí… sé muy bien que Razor aún no está listo para liderar como tu, todavía debe recibir el entrenamiento de su elemento y te aseguro que ahí querrá practicar con su madre… - Le dije al dragón, confundiendolo un poco

— Oye oye… ¿Qué pasó aquí? - Bufa el dragón gris, al no poder lograr que castigaran a Srazor

— Supongo que creíste que obtendrías mi título de líder dragón así de fácil Razor, primero deberás entender a tu elemento, así podrás entrenar, ahora regresamos a casa resolveremos ese tema allá... su madre ha estado muy angustiada desde que desaparecieron - Comenté con calma, mientras Sapphiro se sube a mi lomo…

— Supongo que estará bien - Menciona Srazor, un poco confundido por la actitud de su padre

— Gracias por venir papá - Menciona Sapphiro, con voz nerviosa

 _La crianza de Srazor prácticamente se la he dejado a Ember… ya que no tengo ni idea de como funciona su fuego, creo que esa es una de las razones por la que casi no me he relacionado con él… en cambio con Sapphiro y Razor es distinto. Abrí mis alas y las batí hacia abajo, no sin antes dar un pequeño salto para ganar altura… mientras los chicos hacen lo mismo para regresar a casa. Ahora sabrán lo que es ver molesta a Ember…_

 _Ella sufrió mucho esta semana, estos tres dragones son hijos únicos y se muy bien que pasaría si alguno de ellos muere… aunque planeamos tener más, solo que ellos no tendrán títulos más que nuestra primer generación_

 _Luego de un vuelo de al menos treinta minutos sin decir una sola palabra, todos aterrizamos en frente de nuestra cueva, Sapphiro con cuidado se baja de mi lomo. A diferencia de las demás cavernas de otros dragones, esta tiene un arco de piedra pulida incrustada en el marco de la entrada… yo la hice con un poco de mi hielo y hierro mágico_

 _En seguida, Ember sale de la cueva… al escucharnos aterrizar. Ella ahora ya no camina a dos patas… si no a cuatro, ahora tiene una altura de dos metros y cerca de cuatro metros de longitud, pesa alrededor de mil doscientos kilos… Sus expresiones son mucho más marcadas y redondeadas, físicamente es más gruesa_

— Oh, gracias al Dios dragón que ustedes cuatro están a salvo ¡¿Dónde se habían metido? Ahora están en grandes problemas ¡¿Tienen idea de lo que me han hecho pasar?! - Expresa Ember, la cual, rápidamente abraza a Sapphiro… luego a Srazor, Razor y por último a Alexander

— Mamá estamos bien… no te preocupes, solo fue un viaje un tanto loco, pero acabará de la misma manera - Comenta Srazor, con una mirada seria

— Ajá, un viaje loco y han desaparecido por una semana, Sapphiro y Razor, vayan ahora a sus cuevas… hablaremos más tarde - Dije con calma, mientras los dos dragones entran a la cueva lentamente con sus cabezas agachadas

— ¿Dónde estabas Srazor, por qué escaparon de la cueva? - Pregunta Ember, la cual, abraza rápidamente a su hijo y lo revisa en búsqueda de heridas

— No quiero hablar de eso… ¿Por qué no solo no me castigan y ya? - Dice el dragón celeste con gran frustración en su voz

 _Sentí la mirada preocupada de Ember… así que me senté en el suelo y tomé mi cetro de la cola con mis garras. Pocas veces lo he usado en estos últimos años, pero funciona para todo lo que uno quiera… solo es magia introducida a presión en un palito hecho de gemas_...

— Muy bien… si no pasa nada ¿Por qué no tomas mi cetro? - Le dije con tranquilidad, mientras Ember observa con preocupación

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... Solo… caímos en un portal temporal y Sapphiro y Razor casi te vimos morir en el pasado - Responde el dragón celeste, mientras se forman algunas lágrimas en sus ojos naranjas

— Aún hay mucho que no sabes Srazor… por eso quiero que tomes el cetro... - Aclaré aún con el bastón en mis garras

— Bien… pero esto es tonto - Bufa el joven dragón, el cual, toca el cetro de heliotropo helado

— Ya… ¿Ahora dime que sientes o que es lo que escuchas? - Dije con calma… mientras las pupilas dragón celeste se agrandan… por otro lado, Ember observa confundida

— Q qu ¿Qué es eso? - Titubea Srazor… el cual, no comprende, pero deja de tocar el cetro por temor

— Es mi elemento… estabas escuchando su opinión, sé que estás molesto conmigo… desde que Razor rompió cascarón me he centrado en él y si te he ignorado, pero no a propósito… Como debes saber no soy un dragón de fuego mágico y no se como deben ser entrenados, por eso Ember fue la que te crió gran parte de tu vida, mientras yo lo hacía con Razor y un poco con Sapphiro - Mencioné con calma, mientras Ember camina hasta estar junto a mi

— - _Suspira_ \- Srazor… sé que Alexander, tal vez no estuvo en tus entrenamientos como tu querías y sé que también estás molesto conmigo por como te traté, pero en verdad lo hice porque te quiero… y aunque tal vez tengas mi sangre y hubieras preferido ser un dragón de hielo como Razor, las cosas no fueron así… - Explica Ember, con voz tranquila y un poco triste

— Y aunque, no seas un dragón helado sigues siendo mi hijo… y si hay algo que puedo hacer por ti ¿Quieres aprender a controlar tu fuego completamente? - Le pregunté a Srazor

— ¿En serio? - Menciona Srazor, un poco emocionado

— Estoy hablando en serio, tu y yo solos en un entrenamiento ¿Aceptas? - Pregunté con calma

— ¡Claro que sí! Gracias… papá - Menciona el dragón, el cual, abraza a Alexander

El joven dragón celeste, entra a la cueva, mientras tanto Ember y Alexander, se mantienen en la entrada, con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, pero al momento en que su hijo entra Ember pierde su sonrisa

— Alexander… ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte conmigo? - Pregunta Ember, con una mirada triste, por la pelea de Srazor y Razor

— Porque te quiero a ti Ember… aunque hayan pasado apenas setenta años, sigo amándote y no importa que tan difícil sea criar dragones, seguiré junto a ti - Le dije con tranquilidad

— Gracias… jamás pensé que fueras un increíble dragón… te agradezco por buscarlos toda esta semana sin descanso… y ahora dime ¿Cuándo me dirías que podía hablar con tu elemento con tu cetro? Siempre lo he querido saber, suena interesante - Comenta Ember, la cual, toma el cetro en mis garras

 _Pude apreciar como las pupilas de Ember se ensanchan, mientras en mi rostro se forma una gran sonrisa… hablar por primera vez con mi elemento fue tenebroso, es como una voz en tu mente que te dice cosas… de un momento a otro, mi rostro cambia a sorpresa e inmediatamente solté el cetro muy sonrojado..._

— - _Sonrojada_ \- Wow… ¿En serio tu elemento piensa así de mi?... me siento muy halagada, no se que decir - Expresa Ember, la cual, se siente muy apenada

— - _tomo el cetro_ \- Yo ah… no lo dijo en serio Ember, creo que estaba un poco ansioso por hablar contigo - Dije avergonzado… mi elemento fue un poco depravado...

— En serio, creo haber escuchado cosas… parece que tu elemento, está un poco ansioso, pero me alegra que le agrade mucho, bueno demasiado - Aclara Ember, la cual, besa la mejilla de Alexander

— Es que casi nunca puede hablar contigo… por eso lo evito, es un poco vulgar - Dije muy nervioso

— Sabes, parece que tu elemento si sabe algo de mi - _Camina hacia la cueva_ \- Tal vez puedas saber lo que quiere si vienes, te espero adentro... - Menciona Ember, la cual, delicadamente pasa su cola en la barbilla del dragón helado mientras le guiña su ojo derecho.

 _Observé como Ember ingresa hasta el interior de la cueva hasta que desaparece en la oscuridad… en ese instante mi elemento me dice lo que descubrió al momento en que Ember tocó mi cetro ¿Ella está en calor? Maldición, sabía que pronto ella podría tener más al haber pasado el tiempo de crianza de los chicos..._

— _"¿Estás seguro? Sabes que esta generación no obtendrá títulos más que formar parte de el ejército… u otra cosa_ "- Dije al aire… mientras la gema del cetro, parpadea varias veces

— Lo sé… pero siento que es demasiado, se que tal vez dije que lo haría siempre, pero yo soy el que lo hará no tu… bien calma… está bien, ya no grites… iré con ella - Bufe con molestia

— Si si, no me repitas lo mismo… se que soy el último… pero esa no es una razón - Mencioné con calma

 _Envíe de regreso el cetro, me giré hacia la cueva y caminé al interior de ella… algún día me arrepentiré o tal vez no, después de todo Srazor, Sapphiro y Reizor ya cumplieron setenta años… pero me preocupa la intervención del linaje, eso nunca es algo bueno._

 **Setenta y cinco años en el pasado:**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, puedo sentir mi hocico totalmente seco… de inmediato me di cuenta que estoy en Everhoof, por lo que me levanté para así sentarme en mi nido, mientras intento recordar lo que pasó el día anterior… ¿Dónde está Ember? Tengo mucha sed y hambre…

— Ember… ¿Estás aquí? - Llamé, mientras intento levantarme… pero no lo logré hasta unos minutos después

 _No recibí respuesta y enseguida llegué a la sección media… pero estoy completamente solo en Everhoof, de pronto sentí una perturbación en la magia y por alguna razón… pude invocar un cetro de heliotropo pero con una gema blanca_

— Wow… ¿Cómo hice esto? Parece que tengo un mensaje - Dije confundido ¿Cómo funciona el cetro?

" _Querido Alexander… por alguna razón que no me explico, puedo recordar parcialmente lo sucedido en la guerra… supongo que tu también te pasa lo mismo, te envíe este mensaje ya que no estabas en mi cueva y supuse que estabas en tu cueva. Las chicas nos han invitado a una fiesta en Ponyville y aunque no soy fan… iré, bueno después de todo es una pequeña recompensa por casi habernos partido el lomo en la batalla, te espero con ansias, hay una gran sorpresa para ti y sé que te agradará mucho… no te retrases_. Attle: _Ember_

 _Es verdad… puedo recordar parte de lo sucedido en la guerra y ahora también tengo en mi mente los recuerdos de mi pasado como dragón y no olvidé lo que viví en la tierra, pero sigo confundido ya que no todo es claro, ignoro lo que sé y lo que olvidé, mi elemento también está intentando reorganizar los recuerdos… pero tomará algo de tiempo._

 _Supongo que no todo se podía olvidar, debe haber algunos temas que si están ocultos, al menos Shapira ya debe estar tranquila con el final de la guerra y con la derrota de Shadow… aunque creí que sería más difícil, pero resultó que no ¿Cómo desaparezco mi cetro? Joder, ahora tendré que llevarlo conmigo_

 _Salí rápidamente de la cueva, no sin antes inhale lo mayor posible y escupí una fuerte rociada contra la entrada. Esta se cubre por completo por una gruesa capa de hielo mágico denso, no quiero que alguien intente entrar así porque sí, aunque dudo que pueda subir hasta aquí…_

— Maldito palito de gemas ¿Cómo te envió de regreso? - Bufé con molestia, mientras observo el cetro en mi cola.

 **Continuará:**

Hey, otro capítulo más… espero que te haya agradado la lectura y no olvides dejar algún comentario. Si tienes alguna duda, sugerencia o reporte de error, puedes enviar un MP o publicalo si gustas…

 **Próximo capítulo: La promesa**

 _Hace un año que prometí algo casi imposible de lograr, pero por alguna razón… lo hice, ya todo se está terminando y el final está más cerca de lo que esperé… un años más nada más..._

 **Comentario del capítulo anterior:**

 **Wanerglc:**

 _Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, de hecho aprecio el comentario ya que eso significa que logró su objetivo :D_

Solo dos comentarios en todo este largo tiempo… venga, creo que esta sección podría ya no ser importante, lo digo ya que realmente casi no hay actividad en esta misma.

El único de los dos comentarios que se puede rescatar es el que he dejado aquí… bueno… creo que eso es todo...

A partir del capítulo 20, esta sección no será más agregada, agradezco aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de hacerlo. Además de recordar que eso aplica también para todo el resto de fics, estos ahora serán respondidos por interno. Muchas gracias y les deseo una feliz navidad. Además les tengo una sorpresa para el 25 de diciembre :)

 **Versión:** 2.1


	20. La promesa

**Penúltimo capítulo**

 **Conexión al servidor se ha detenido:**

 _El servidor no se encuentra activo en este momento, por favor intentalo más tarde o contacta con el administrador para más información._

 **Capítulo XlX: La promesa**

 _No sé qué está sucediendo en Ponyville, pero parece que es algo muy importante y delicado… si Ember ya se encuentra de camino no es algo bueno… pero tardaré al menos una hora en poder llegar al pueblo, el día de hoy hay mucho viento en mi contra y tengo el leve presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar pronto… no sé porqué, pero es un sexto sentido que tengo… como lo que pasó en la guerra… claro que siento que olvidé todo de ella, no sé la razón_

 _Abrí mis alas y las batí hacia abajo con gran fuerza, no sin antes di un pequeño salto para ganar altura… con mi cola me guíe para tomar rumbo a Ponyville. Siempre debo tener el cuidado de no sobrevolar el Imperio de Cristal… Luna y Celestia me lo han pedido ya que una tal Cadences, Shining Armor y su hija Flurry Heart se encuentran allí y podría asustar a la población general o a los propios guardias._

 _Aún no he sido presentado como un aliado por parte de las princesas a la población y no es algo que me moleste, prefiero dejarle a Ember las relaciones políticas… ella así lo quiso y no discutiré por la decisión que tomó._

 **En Ponyville:**

En el castillo de la amistad, justamente en el mapa cutie se encuentra Shapiro, junto con Discord, Twilight y todas las chicas, incluyendo a Chrysalis. El ambiente es muy tenso, mientras discuten acaloradamente un tema importante de gran impacto social, luego de que el día de ayer le dieran una gran noticia a Twilight… aunque no le hizo mucha gracia… una vez que las princesas le dijeran que le cederían el trono, ella entró en pánico

— ¡¿Están hablando en serio o solo es una broma de tu parte!? - Menciona Chrysalis, no muy convencida de las palabras de Shapira… la guardiana de la dimensión

— Michael será acogido pronto en la dimensión cuatro… como una remuneración por parte de los guardianes y una disculpa del alto comando por todo lo que han pasado, ustedes solo esperen tranquilos pero les sugiero que se preparen… algo grande se acerca y puede causar problemas y esto no es nuestra culpa - Advierte la dragona celeste, esta vez no porta el fragmento carmesí o el collar… sin embargo, es visible su armadura dorada con delineados plateados y un delicado grabado hecho a mano, con una gema roja en forma hexagonal en el pecho de su armadura. En la sección de sus muslos, la armadura presenta un grabado de un dragón que lanza fuego. La armadura protege completamente a la escamada menos su cabeza

— Yo ah… no se si deba decirlo - Aclara el draconequus… con un tono de voz incómoda y nerviosa

— Bien, te lo haré más sencillo Discord. Su amigo señor del caos, reclutó y extrajo del Tártaro a unos seres muy peligrosos que ya deben conocer perfectamente… Cozy Glow, Tirek y un desconocido cambiante llamado Torax que han reclutado en el camino… pero parece que algo salió mal en su pequeño experimento y le robaron la magia con un artefacto que Alexander ignoraba que estaba en su cueva, un artículo capaz de robar la magia sin problemas de todos los seres, claro, menos a mí - Explica la guardiana, sorprendiendo a la Alicornio lila

— ¡¿Discord por qué hiciste algo así en este momento tan difícil?! - Exclama Twilight, con un tono de voz llena de frustración

— Solo quería ver si estabas preparada para guiar todo un reino… pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba… creo que ellos pronto podrían estar aquí o en Canterlot… lo estuve pensando cuando estaban en la guerra - Responde Discord, alertando a las chicas

— Debemos ir a Canterlot ahora, Spike, avisale a Ember y a Alexander que nos reuniremos en el castillo de Canterlot con urgencia… ¡Ahora hay que defendernos! - Menciona Twilight, con gran desconfianza en sí misma… ya que está muy nerviosa por guiar un reino entero

— De inmediato Twilight - Comenta Spike, el cual, rápidamente saca dos hojas mágica y un recipiente con tinta negra

— ¿Shapira cuando llegará Michael a la dimensión? - Pregunta la cambiante, sin embargo, la dragona ya no se encuentra en la habitación… únicamente está Discord en su lugar

Al momento de ver todo su alrededor, la cambiante no logra ver a la dragona celeste, ella abandonó el castillo sin ser percibida y eso es algo que mantiene la desconfianza por parte de las chicas… además, saben muy poco de la guardiana...

 **En el Lobby del tiempo: algunos instantes antes**

La gran plataforma de ladrillos grises se encuentra nuevamente activa, con gran cantidad de magia en sus bobinas, mientras se prepara para realizar el intercambio de las dimensiones, con grandes sobresaltos de energía que despiden las grandes teslas que protegen en su interior una gema, hasta que esta comienza a crear un cruce entre la barrera de la tierra y Equestria.

 **/El tiempo se ha detenido/** _Extracción iniciada_ **/ / Nuevo ingreso a línea dimensional (4):** _Conectado nexos del tiempo asignados_ **/ Generando un punto de retorno / / Restableciendo valores "** _Vitales_ **"/ / Generando escenario de conexión temporal:** _La ruta hacia el final_ / **Enlazando a** : _Michael_ / _Borrando registro terrestre_ **/ / Restableciendo valores del nexo/**

Luego de unos segundos, un rayo amarillo es lanzado a la inmensa oscuridad del lobby, creando un vórtice amarillento que permite ver la dimensión cuatro, el vórtice despide gran cantidad de rayos de diferentes tonos, pero en el mismo color básico de tonalidad amarilla… al ser un proceso bastante peligroso

 **/Integración finalizada/** Suavizando el impacto dimensional **/ Cargando recursos dimensionales/ / Comprobando daño en la barrera:** _65%._ **Estado:** Moderadamente inestable **/ /Estabilizador de campo:** No necesario **/ Restableciendo tiempo / Reestructurando mundo/**

 _'Ya está hecho, al igual que le sucedió a Alexander, la vida de Michael ahora será eternamente en Equestria. Yo mismo me he encargado de borrar cualquier información de ambos en la tierra para que puedan vivir aquí, como ambos han decidido con el paso del tiempo… ahora ambos solo serán un rumor olvidado en la línea terrícola y de la tierra… un error se podría decir. Solo deben seguir la ruta y lograrán una vida feliz… yo me encargaré de dárselas… lo siento mucho Alexander_

 **/Tiempo reiniciado con éxito/ / Escenario de conexión iniciada/**

 **Con Alexander, Treinta minutos más tarde:**

 _Hace algunos minutos que crucé el imperio de cristal pero por mi lado izquierdo, solo me falta algunos kilómetros para alcanzar Canterlot. Mientras vuelo con tranquilidad, pude ver algo un poco extraño en el suelo y se dirige al mismo lugar que yo. Un gran centauro de pelaje rojo con negro, una Alicornio rosa carne… además de dos cambiantes. Uno no puede volar tranquilo y se encuentra con un grupo de raritos_

 _Ignoré lo sucedido y comencé a aletear con más fuerza para ganar altura… no creo que sea algo bueno ni algo que se vea tan seguido, debo llegar pronto a Canterlot y preguntar. Pude sentir una pequeña vibración por parte de mi cetro ¿Cómo quieren que responda mensajes en medio vuelo? Con algo de dificultad, tomé el palito de gemas de mi cola con mi garra derecha para poder leer… creo que me acostumbrare a tener este medio de comunicación… pero no puedo volar leyendo mensajes… debo aprender a usar mi cetro._

" _ **Querido Alexander, soy Spike**_ _"_

 _Hace unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, Shapira la guardiana de la dimensión cuatro (_ Supongo que tu debes conocerla mejor que nosotros ya que casi no nos dirige la palabra) _Nos advirtió que Tirek, Cozy Glow, además de dos extraños y desconocidos cambiantes, lograron robar la magia caótica de Discord con una campana mágica muy poderosa que tienen en su control. Se espera que pronto puedan atacarnos ya que se dirigen a Canterlot… Twilight me pidió que te avisara para que ya no vayas a Ponyville si no a Canterlot, ten mucho cuidado ya que se han desplegado toda la defensa de la capital y pueden atacarte por error. Además se que es algo que no debería decir… pero Michael ya se encuentra en Equestria, pero no sabemos su ubicación, eso fue lo único que nos dijo Shapira. Se despide cordialmente:_ **Spike**

— Maldición lo único que faltaba, te lo agradezco mucho Discord… pensaba que al fin podría descansar un poco pero no será así. Al menos ¡Michael ya está aquí! Claro que debe ser alguno de esos dos cambiantes… a menos que se haya transformado en otra especie - Dije con algo de molestia, mientras de mi nariz sale un poco de aire frío… más que todo por la primer noticia, no dejé de volar pero tomé mucha más altura.

 _No puedo permitir ser visto ni escuchado ahora, por lo que preferí volar a más altura, sé que es peligroso ya que no hay mucho oxígeno y podría ahogarme… claro que si me ven, estoy seguro que no podría superar la magia de Discord y menos cuando son cuatro contra uno. Los patrullaré un rato hasta Canterlot, tal vez con algo de suerte pueda ubicar a Michael._

 **En Canterlot: Una hora y cinco minutos más tarde:**

Al volar sin descansar un solo minuto en el largo trayecto desde las tierras dragón, Ember llega sin problemas al castillo de Canterlot. Inmediatamente observa un gran despliegue de soldados solares al igual que guardias nocturnos, ya que también recibió la misma carta que Alexander. Cada sección del castillo se ha reforzado ante la alerta de ataque… una vez que Discord reveló sus verdaderas intenciones con el plan que tenía en mente. Por ahora todos están discutiendo en la sala del trono, totalmente cubierta por guardias reales.

— ¡Discord! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos algo así?! - Exclama Celestia, con voz frustrada

— Lo lamento, solo quería ayudarle a Twilight, pero mi plan no salió como lo esperaba, solo son pequeños problemas técnicos - Se justifica el Draconequus, mientras Ember entra por la puerta de madera

— ¿Alexander ya llegó a Canterlot? - Pregunta Ember, con su cetro en su garra derecha y una mirada de preocupación. Ella corre hasta estar frente a las chicas

— No princesa Ember, pero debería llegar pronto… te veo un poco ansiosa por verlo - Responde Rarity, con un tono de voz nerviosa

— ¿No estás alterada con lo que hizo Discord? - Le pregunta Chrysalis a Ember

De un pronto a otro, Alexander entra salvajemente por uno de los ventanales circulares del castillo. Este da un giro completo antes de golpear el suelo, da un rebote y cae sobre sus cuatro garras sin soltar su cetro de la cola… mientras detrás de este caen los fragmentos de la vidriera, por un instante los guardias le apuntan con sus lanzas… pero se relajan al momento en que observan que es Alexander

— ¡Qué diablos te pasa! Entra por la puerta como un pony normal… - Exclama Ziizac, muy nervioso por la tensión y el susto en general

— No es broma chicos, Tirek ya se encuentra muy cerca de Canterlot, lo he estado vigilando desde el cielo y no viene solo, ni con intenciones de charlar… creo que recuerda lo que sucedió en la puerta de purga y creo que es solo a mi - Les dije con preocupación, mientras camino hacia el grupo

— Parece que Torax quiere venganza luego de haberlo expulsado del reino cambiante hace más de seis años… es extraño que hable de él ahora, sabiendo que Michael está cerca… - Comenta Chrysalis, la cual, observa como Ember se reúne junto a Alexander

— ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? - Pregunta Starlight, con una mirada llena de preocupación

 _A los pocos minutos pude captar las primeras señales de lo que sucederá. Una gran contienda en el exterior de los muros de Canterlot, Ember también aprecia el ruido y todos perciben que ninguno de los dos estamos prestando atención a la conversación… no tengo un plan en mente, pero si debo luchar lo haré sin pensarlo_

— Parece que ya están aquí - Comenta Discord, mientras un grupo de guardias corre hacia el trono para proteger a las princesas

— Todos ustedes, vayan detrás de la línea de soldados, nosotros detendremos a quien sea que entre aquí - Avisa Ziizac, el cual, se coloca el casco de plata, con ayuda de su ala derecha

 _No discutí con el guardia, la verdad, nadie lo hizo… estuvimos al menos un minuto en silencio, hasta que de un momento a otro, la puerta principal explota junto con una sección de la pared. Varios guardias resultan con heridas menores por los escombros, al final ingresa Cozy Glow… una Alicornio que no la conozco y Tirek poco después, al parecer otro enemigo que intentó acabar con las chicas ¿Dónde están los dos cambiantes? Supongo que deben estar afuera sembrando el caos..._

— Vaya vaya, pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí… nos han hecho el trabajo más sencillo para conquistar Equestria - Comenta la potrilla, ella vuela con sus alas y ésta vez tiene un gran poder mágico… pero es magia heredada y no suya

— " _Discord ¿Tienes alguna idea ya que tu causaste todo esto?"_ \- Le pregunté nervioso…

— " _Oye… el fue el que causó esto, no deberías pedirle ayuda"_ \- Bufa Ember, la cual, duda en atacar pero se mantiene junto a su pareja

— " _Tengo que recuperar la campana… así recuperaré mi magia y podré detener todo esto"_ \- Dice el Draconequus, con un tono de voz nerviosa

— Debes parar esto Cozy Glow y Tirek, ustedes dos no se saldrán con la suya, ya los hemos derrotado una vez ¿Que les hace pensar que no será diferente? - Menciona Luna, con un tono de voz enojada

— Esta vez será diferente Luna y por mucho, no sabes cuanto tiempo lo he estado esperando - Responde Tirek, mientras la potrilla envía por un portal a todos los guaridas del salón… menuda mierda es la defensa real

 _Por primera vez vi la extraña campana… es de un metal verde grisáceo con extraños grabados antiguos. Cozy Glow apunta hacia Luna y Celestia. Al momento en que ambas atacan con un hechizo. La potrilla flota con su magia el artefacto. Como si fuera un huracán una gran fuerza de arrastre absorbe el aura de ambas princesas por el poderoso y extraño objeto... al final, las dos Alicornios caen al suelo ya sin su magia… pero tienen la fuerza para levantarse_

— Jajaja ¡Ahora dame esa cosa! La necesito para obtener su magia - Menciona Tirek, pero la pony no le entrega el artefacto

— Primero encargate de las demás, no podemos dejarlas escapar o que nos ataquen - Aclara Cozy Glow, mientras flota junto a ella la campana

 _Tirek desde en medio de sus dos cuernos genera una bola de magia concentrada y lanza un rayo anaranjado con tonalidades negras hacia nosotros. Este es detenido por un escudo rosa, proveniente de Twilight… ella nos logra proteger sin problemas, mientras Ember sigue junto a mi, pero no se si la magia de ellos sea suficiente…_

— Chicas… esto esta muy mal, necesitamos recuperar la campana - Expresa Twilight, mientras Starlight la asiste para aumentar el poder del escudo

— ¿Tienes algún plan Twilight? Se que tienes uno esta vez - Le dije con ansiedad, mientras Chrysalis le ayuda a Starlight con el escudo, pero ahora Cozy Glow también lanza hechizos contra nosotros para intentar aumentar la penetración del escudo

— Yo… yo, en verdad no tengo uno… lo siento por esto chicos… - Expresa Twilight, la cual, desaparece con ayuda de un hechizo

— ¡Nos abandonó! Tiene que ser una broma - Exclama Ember, con frustración

— Ella jamás lo haría, creo debemos salir de aquí antes de que nos acorralen - Avisa Spike, con voz nerviosa

 _Chrysalis y Starlight no logran resistir más y retroceden rápidamente al igual que todos, di un pequeño salto para tomar su lugar y protegerlos, espero que Twilight no nos abandone, supongo que no tiene en mente algún plan y prefirió no entregarse, veamos los hechizos que puedo hacer con el cetro… solamente he visto a Ember usarlos una que otra vez, creo recordar como era_

— ¿Quíen eres tú? - Pregunta Cozy Glow… mientras Tirek mantiene una mirada fija al resto, los cuales, asisten a Luna y a Celestia

— Bueno… un dragón que siempre está en el lugar equivocado ¿Por qué no se detienen y hablamos de esto de una manera más tranquila? Ya saben, una tacita de té con galletitas… - Dije con tranquilidad, mientras tomo el cetro con mi garra derecha… me es incomodo manipularlo

— Alexander… ¿De dónde sacaste ese cetro? Ah, no importa, mejor retrocede, no sabes usar magia aún… - Le advierte Ember, sin distraerse de su alrededor

— No importa quien seas, tomaré tu magia al igual que la de tus amigos - Menciona el centauro de pelaje rojo, mientras se prepara para luchar

 _Tirek lanza su primer hechizo, pero un escudo blanco translúcido en forma de celdas hexagonales bloquea el ataque, no obstante, me lastima mucho el uso de magia. Pude sentir un profundo ardor en todas mis escamas, así como un extraño calambre. Ember percibe mi mueca de dolor, por lo que rápidamente avanza a mi lado._

— Chicas, ustedes huyan de aquí, busquen crear algo con Twilight, ella debe estar en algún lugar planeando alguna idea sola y en pánico, Alexander y yo detendremos a Cozy Glow y a Tirek en el castillo lo mejor que podamos - Les dice Ember, mientras tanto, Luna y Celestia se incorporan… pero no pueden usar magia al igual que Discord

— Los ayudaremos lo más rápido posible, solo resistan - Comenta Starlight, la cual, realiza un hechizo y desaparece al igual que todas las chicas

— Gracias Princesa Ember y Alexander… - Comenta Celestia, con una mirada apenada

 _Realice un segundo hechizo… pero nuevamente me provoca más daño el uso de magia ¡¿Qué diablos pasa?! Esto nunca me sucedió, mi propia magia me está lastimando y únicamente me estoy defendiendo. Ember se encuentra a mi lado derecho, mientras tanto Chrysalis se ubica a mi izquierda… para asistirme_

— No esperes ganarte toda la gloria solo Alexander, veo que tienes problemas con tu magia, así que te ayudaré solo un poco… solo porque te aprecio - Dice la cambiante, mientras su cuerno se rodea de un aura verdosa

— Yo también, debes estar cansado luego de estar en aquella larga batalla y ahora debemos resolver estos problemas de la nada - Expresa Ember, con un tono de voz muy tranquila

— ¿Estás seguro que quieren quedarse aquí para ser derrotados? - Pregunta Tirek, el cual, le quita la campana a Cozy Glow para tomar más magia

— Oye, relájate, recuerda que somos del mismo equipo - Se queja la unicornio color rosa carne, con sed de venganza luego de haber perdido contra las chicas en la escuela

— ¿Ustedes están conscientes de que están luchando contra los dos líderes dragones? Son mucho más poderosos que un dragón normal - Pregunta Chrysalis, sin embargo, la joven Alicornio junto con Tirek se ríen…

— No creo que una simple dragona de fuego mágico y un dragón sea un problema… pero ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo en esta conversación, todavía debemos capturar a esas ponies que por su intervención han logrado escapar… y ahora debemos buscarlas - Explica el gran Centauro rojo, con un tono de voz fuerte y firme

 _Él tiene un poco de razón… por alguna razón si uso magia mi cuerpo duele completamente y al instante mi elemento me advierte que puedo herirme si continuo generando magia ¿Cómo puedo defenderme si me daño al primer intento? Ember supuso bien… y algo debió pasar en la guerra… ¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente? Esto es horrible, sin mi magia casi no puedo atacar o defenderme con mi elemento_

 _Tirek y Cozy cruzan su magia y nos atacan simultáneamente, además usan la magia extra de la campana para lanzarnos un gran y extraordinario hechizo de un nivel endiabladamente desconocido ¡Ay, nos harán mierda!_

— /¡ _Tendrás que soportarlo Alexander! Solo uno más_ / - Pensé mientras mi cetro se rodea de un aura blancuzca, el rayo anaranjado rojizo, colisiona con el escudo. Gran parte de la energía rodea el escudo como el agua a una roca en un río

— ¿¡Qué haces Alexander no puedes usar magia!? - Exclama Ember, la cual, también contiene el hechizo con ayuda de su pareja y Chrysalis

— ¡Ember, Chrysalis, váyanse de aquí… es demasiada magia, podrían morir - Expresé mientras me esfuerzo lo mayor posible, el dolor apenas lo puedo tolerar...

 _El escudo que es alimentado por la magia de Ember, Chrysalis y yo, comienza a resquebrajarse lentamente… la fuerza de la magia por el impacto nos hace movernos un par de centímetros hacia atrás, acercándonos cada vez más al muro lateral del castillo… eso sería letal y nos acorralarian… una perfecta forma de evitar que escapemos_

— ¡Si hacemos eso, recibirás todo el impacto mágico! - Advierte la cambiante, la cual, hace algunas muecas de dolor pero soporta la presión

— Yo no me iré… acabamos de terminar la guerra y no me iré de tu lado… aún si significa una simple herida- Dice Ember, mientras en su rostro se forman varias gotas de sudor

— ¿Ahora lamentan no haberse rendido? No tendrán alguna muestra de piedad - Responde Tirek, el cual, continúa presionando con su magia

— ¡No es tiempo para discutir! Huyan las dos de aquí ¡Ahora - Gruñí con molestia, con un intenso dolor que aquejan todas mis escamas

— Volveré por ti Alexander, solo resiste… - Menciona Chrysalis, la cual, deja de enviar magia al escudo y desaparece al ser rodeada por un círculo de llamas verdes fluorescentes

— Ahora tu Ember, hazlo - Dije, aún sin soltar mi cetro… puedo sentir el calor que comienza a aumentar, pero el escudo se fragmenta mucho más al perder la magia de la cambiante…

— No lo haré, seguiré junto a ti, pase lo que pase… no me hagas tener que huir - Menciona la dragona celeste, con mucho dolor en las palmas de sus garras, pero sigue sujetando el cetro con firmeza y le da una cálida sonrisa al dragón helado

 _Solté mi cetro y rápidamente tomé a Ember entre mis garras. Con mi fuerza la tiré al suelo para cubrirla y protegerla, me agaché contra ella y me acerqué lo mejor posible a su cuerpo, evitando dejar alguna zona expuesta a la magia, al final la protejo completamente con mi cuerpo… por un momento cruzamos nuestra mirada por algunos segundos… en sus ojos pude leer perfectamente una palabra '¿Por qué?'_

Alexander ruge de dolor al ser impactado por el hechizo y es lanzado contra la pared del castillo, no obstante este la traspasa sin problemas por la fuerza brutal, este cae en el patio trasero en un montón de escombros de piedra y bloques de hormigón. Sus escamas presentan algunos sobresaltos de magia y vapor. Mientras Ember se levanta sin problemas, la magia no la lastimó mucho al ser protegida por su compañero, pero inmediatamente la dragona es atrapada por una burbuja mágica por parte de Cozy Glow, ella la flota al nivel de sus ojos

— Que escena más linda… parece que la líder dragón, tiene una relación bastante sólida con ese dragón, eso es algo extraño pero mejor ¿Quieres verlo sufrir un poco más? Al parecer si sobrevive… pueden hacer una linda familia - Pregunta Tirek, el cual, sin muchos problemas camina hacia el dragón helado, mientras la Alicornio la sigue de cerca

— No le hagas más daño… solo toma nuestra magia y váyanse - Menciona Ember, la cual, forcejea contra la burbuja mágica

Al momento en que Tirek se acerca, Alexander lo ataca con una de sus habilidades. El centauro recibe directamente el corte de tres maneras sobre su pecho, pero no le causa grandes daños ya que el dragón está debilitado mágicamente. Este responde al lanzar un hechizo, pero el dragón helado logra esquivarlo, al dar un salto y gira su cuerpo de manera muy ágil y este responde al escupir una bola de fuego a la espalda de Tirek, generando una pequeña quemadura de hielo

Ember de manera expectante, observa con un pequeño sonrojo, como su pareja intenta defenderla, mientras Cozy Glow se mantiene alejada y solo observa el combate. El centauro de pelaje rojo con negro, ataca rápidamente con varios hechizos. Con una inmensa agilidad, Alexander primero se agacha y esquiva el primer ataque, para luego dar un salto y evita el segundo y con la magia de su cetro bloquea el tercero.

— ¡Es imposible que tengas una visión tan fina para determinar la mejor ruta para esquivar esos ataques! Solo es suerte - Exclama Tirek, el cual, recibe un coletazo de Alexander, pero eso le brinda una oportunidad para herirlo.

Tirek toma a Alexander de su cola, para luego arrastrarlo y tomar su cuello, gracias a su altura por haber robado la magia de Discord, no es un problema alzar al dragón. Este forcejea en un intento por liberarse, mientras el dragón incrusta sus garras en el antebrazo del centauro, él intenta tomar distancia con sus patas traseras al interponerlas entre él y su enemigo. Pero está un poco debilitado al recibir todo el impacto mágico.

— Argh… no importa lo que hagas… siempre perderás - Dije muy sofocado, mientras Ember observa e intenta liberarse para ayudar a su compañero

— Ah… eso crees eh… te vi como derrotaste a Schneider sin problemas en la cumbre y eso atrasó mi salida del tártaro, eso me molesta y ahora pagarás por eso… además, tu novia dragón lo verá todo… a ver si aún te ama después de esta golpiza - Menciona con gran molestia el centauro de pelaje rojo

Con su mano libre, Tirek se prepara y golpea con fuerza el vientre de Alexander… este ruge de dolor de manera ahogada, pero el centauro no le da tiempo a recuperarse y le asesta enseguida un segundo golpe con la misma fuerza… el dragón escupe un poco de su saliva y aún así, en tercera ocasión recibe el golpe sin ningún tipo de consideración.

— ¡No! Ya dejenlo en paz, solo tomen nuestra magia! - Exclama Ember, ella observa entre lágrimas la acción del centauro rojo, mientras golpea la burbuja con fuerza

— ¿Qué sucede Princesa Ember? Solo es un dragón más en este lugar, como usted lo dijo la primera vez que vino a Ponyville… nunca te importó a estos dragones… dijiste que son fríos y que merecían la extinción por lo que hicieron - Revela Cozy Glow, la cual, ayuda sin ningún tipo de consideración a lo que le hacen al dragón helado

( **Postdata** : _La llegada de Alexander a Equestria sucede después del reto del fuego, no obstante, el ya estaba viviendo de manera normal pero oculta… de manera inconsciente, si lo olvidaste, te recomiendo leer el capítulo: 16. Ember sabía de la existencia de Alexander, más nunca le dió importancia hasta su primer encuentro)_

Con dos golpes más, Tirek deja al dragón, el cual, continúa consciente… pero de su hocico sale un poco de sangre carmesí que gotea al suelo, el centauro sin más roba la magia del escamado helado, para luego tirarlo entre los escombros. Este libera a Ember de su burbuja y enseguida roba la magia, la cual, deja caer su cetro por el dolor al perder su magia

— Yo no te haré nada, el dragón recibió todo tu castigo Ember… ahora iré por las elementos - Expresa Tirek, mientras deja caer al suelo a la escamada celeste

Sin más que hacer, Tirek y Cozy Glow se retiran del patio, mientras continúan destruyendo a lo largo del camino cualquier construcción que obstaculice su paso. Por otro lado, Ember se levanta con algo de esfuerzo y corre hacia Alexander, tirado en medio de los escombros casi sin moverse

— No, no, siento que esto es un maldito deja vu - Expresa Ember, la cual, se arrodilla frente a la cabeza de Alexander…

— " _Me alegro que no estés herida_ … eso ya es suficiente para mí" - Murmuré con un tono de voz muy bajo… si Ember está bien… yo lo estoy también

— - _Intenta contener sus lágrimas_ \- No debiste recibir todo el hechizo… ni esta golpiza… deja de intervenir por mi Alexander... te estás matando por mi culpa - Menciona Ember, mientras una de sus lágrimas cae en las escamas del dragón helado

— - _Sonríe - "Eso es algo que no puedo hacer… no importa lo que sea… nunca dejaré que te hieran, sabes la razón… somos un equipo"_ \- Murmuré sin moverme mucho… solo espero curarme un poco, antes de levantarme ¿Podré hacerlo sin magia?

— ¡Pero mira lo que te pasó! Por favor deja de defenderme… yo también puedo soportar el peso de mis decisiones - Responde Ember, la cual, un poco incómoda acaricia al dragón helado

— " _Creo que debo ganarme el privilegio de estar junto a ti… eso es lo que tu padre quiere y dudo que quieras estar con un dragón que huya de una pelea_ " - Mencioné, mientras miro los ojos rojizos de la dragona celeste

— No me importa si huyes de una que otra lucha… sigues siendo el dragón más valiente que he conocido… - _suspira_ \- Alexander, sé qué no lo digo muy seguido ni lo demuestro pero en verdad te amo, me has defendido, apoyado y siempre estuviste en mis mejores y peores momentos, ahora solo descansa un poco… hazlo por mí - Explica Ember, la cual, observa como Alexander se incorpora para luego sentarse con tranquilidad y sacudirse el polvo como si fuera un perro mojado...

— No puedes obligarme a hacer eso Ember… yo lo hago porque no quiero que pases por el dolor, sabes que yo puedo curarme muy rápido, el dolor solo es pasajero y un sentimiento secundario, mira ya estoy mejor, claro que ya no tenemos magia y bueno, no soy útil así - Dije con una mirada apenada

 _Sin detenerla, Ember toma mi rostro y me da un beso. Como dragón es algo extraño ya que nuestros hocicos es algo incomodo para hacerlo, pero de igual forma las razas lo hacen y no rechazaré un beso de mi dragona favorita. Luego de unos segundos nos separamos y pude ver un sonrojo en su rostro..._

— No importa si no tenemos magia… sabes no te lo había dicho, pero en la cumbre ocurrió algo con mi garra, que debes saber… no lo quise decir - Me dice la dragona celeste, mientras observa su cicatriz en la palma de su garra derecha

— ¿Ocurrió algo peligro? - Le pregunté con una mirada angustiada… sé que ella tiene muchos secretos y le es difícil decirmelos.

— No, no… técnicamente ahora soy tu pareja de por vida… en la cumbre me corté una garra y mientras intentaba sanarte, me manché con tu sangre la garra - Responde Ember, tranquilizando al dragón helado.

 _Al parecer en algún momento que no recuerdo exactamente, leí el código de los dragones, Ember sin querer, hizo lo que se llama pacto de sangre. Esta es una manera tradicional draconiana para casarse… la hembra hace un corte en su garra y el macho la mancha con un poco de su sangre, claro que eso no evita la infidelidad… eso creo ¿Pero cuando leí el código dragón? Mmm el linaje… debe saber la respuesta_

 **Por otro lado fuera del castillo, Una hora más tarde:**

Un gran grupo de guardias se encuentran luchando contra Tirek, Cozy Glow, mientras Torax y otro cambiante discuten por lo que está ocurriendo en la capital Equestriana. Mientras los otros dos enemigos únicamente se divierten con los soldados, que intentan defender lo mejor posible aún con las desventajas mágicas

— Pensé que vendrían a Canterlot a charlar ¡No a matar! ¿Quienes son ustedes y por que hacen esto? - Exclama Michael, con voz molesta

Un cambiante común, de un caparazón de color celeste oscuro, este tiene alas andrajosas que presentan un brillo celeste agua que emanan chispitas de color blanco, al igual que los demás de su especie, presenta agujeros en sus patas, aunque a menor escala, su magia es levemente superior a los de su clase

— Nosotros venimos por venganza, Tirek y Cozy Glow tomarán Canterlot, tu y yo iremos al reino cambiante y mataremos a Chrysalis ¡Y tomaremos el reino entero! - Expresa Torax, con un tono de voz algo loca...

— ¡Estás demente! Yo no mataré a Chrysalis, no soy capaz de hacerlo… - Menciona Michael, mientras su cuerno se rodea de magia

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, Michael es rodeado por un círculo de llamas verdes y desaparece sin dejar rastros del campo. Muy cercano al castillo de Canterlot. Torax rápidamente corre y se acerca hacia Cozy Glow y Tirek… para alertarlos

— Ese cambiante que encontramos cerca del imperio de Cristal es un traidor, ahora debe de estar alertando a todo el ejército cambiante… - Menciona Torax con frustración, su caparazón es de un color azul fuerte y sus ojos presentan un tono verdoso con azul por la magia extra

— No debes preocuparte por eso Torax, mientras más seres vengan, robaremos su magia fácilmente y así seremos los más grandes conquistadores de Equestria y el mundo entero - Aclara la Alicornio rosa carne, con un gran discurso

— ¡No tan rápido! - Grita Twilight, mientras sus amigas se ubican al lado suyo

Tirek, Cozy Glow y Torax observan como las chicas se acercan, al igual que otros grupos de gran tamaño. Alexander junto con Ember vuelan y lideran a un pequeño ejército de dragones. La princesa Luna y Celestia lograron reunir a los más poderosos pilares, así mismo, el ejército de grifos junto con algunos Hippogrifos que los estudiantes lograron llamar a tiempo.

— Sabes… es extraño que de un momento a otro, Sing llegara con una parte del ejército - Comenté un poco intranquilo, mientras observo brevemente detrás de mí

— Agradecele a Smolder… al parecer Spike envío un mensaje a todos los líderes junto con ayuda de los estudiantes… sin eso, no hubieran llegado a tiempo... - Responde Ember, la cual, no tiene ningún problema sin su magia

— No se olviden de mi… claro que mis cambiantes tardarán en venir… y dudo si yo estoy aquí, no recibirán mi mensaje… - Bufa Chrysalis, con una notable frustración en su voz, ella se mantiene alejada para no revelar la situación sentimental que lleva con Michael

— No podrán derrotarnos todos juntos, todos nuestros amigos que hemos hecho en estos años están aquí y no existe una magia más poderosa que la magia de la amistad - Exclama Twilight

La joven Alicornio rosa, apunta la campana contra las chicas, pero un rayo verdoso intercepta el artefacto, provocando que este salga volando hasta quedar en medio de los enemigos y las chicas. Todos muy sorprendidos observa a otro cambiante, a más de quince pies de distancia del grupo enemigo...

— ¡Saben chicas… odio que hagan esos discurso de la amistad es mágica… ya todos lo sabemos, las hemos visto muchas veces y es algo cliché verlo una y otra vez, no todo debe resolverse con amistad! - Comenta Michael, el cual, se había teletransportado muy cerca y aprovechó la distracción para atacar

— ¡La campana! No puede ser ¡Debemos recuperarla! - Menciona Tirek, el cual, se prepara para luchar.

— ¡Sing vamos! - Le dije al dragón blanco, el cual asiste con su cabeza y se acerca a mi lado izquierdo

— Voy detrás de ti Alexander, veo que ya conseguiste tu propio cetro de la raza helada - Comenta el dragón blanco, mientras Ember vuela a mi derecha

 _Un pequeño grupo de dragones, incluyendome aterriza frente a Tirek, no tardamos mucho en comenzar a recibir algunos ataques mágicos de ambos, en un intento por mantener el control del artefacto, pero esté actualmente lo tiene Torax y le da una magia bastante fuerte… lo malo es que mis habilidades usan magia y ya no puedo hacer eso ¿o sí? Vi que Torax es algo lento en usar hechizos y eso puede ser una ventaja_

— ¡Vamos chicas! - Exclama Twilight, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

— ¡Por Equestria! - Menciona al unísono las demás

 _Ataqué primero a Tirek, seguido de Sing y un pequeño grupo de dragones, pero nuevamente comenzamos a recibir ataques de magia por parte de Cozy Glow y Torax, estos en su mayoría solo son pequeños golpes contra mis escamas, pero al recibir varios de estos ya comienzan a doler._

 _Intenté atacar a Tirek, pero este sin problemas esquiva un zarpazo al nivel de su cara e intenta golpear con su puño mi vientre, pero lo evado sin problemas al dar un salto hacia atrás impulsado con mis alas. Sing me ayuda al mantener distraída a Cozy Glow, mientras tanto Torax con el poder de la campana… genera muchos cocodrilos de piedra que comienzan a atacar a las chicas y al resto de dragones… doce en total._

 _Jamás vi un cocodrilo de piedra, pero eso solo me dice que son muy fuertes, varios dragones los distraen fácilmente, mientras los demás los intentan destruir con su fuego. Esquivé a duras penas un puñado de hechizos proveniente de Cozy Glow, mientras tanto, Michael lucha… consigo mismo o bueno Torax, sabía que habían dos cambiantes, ambos son muy similares, excepto que uno de ellos, sus alas son brillantes. Si ataco mal puedo herir a Michael..._

— ¡No podrán derrotarnos, rindanse y tendrán una derrota indolora - Expresa Tirek, el cual, lucha contra Alexander.

 _Con gran sorpresa, sentí un pequeño empujón sobre mi espalda… resultó ser Ember, la cual, usó mi espalda como si fuera un trampolín... luego de haber sido perseguida por uno de los roca-drilos. Volví a ver detrás de mí y un dúo de estos se acercan con gran prisa para atacarme_

— Alexander, encárgate de los roca-drilos y yo de Tirek, las chicas están contra Cozy Glow - Me dice Ember, con un tono de voz llena de adrenalina

— ¿Estás segura princesa Ember? Has perdido la capacidad de hacer magia y tu cetro no puede ayudarte esta vez ¿Crees poder vencerme aún? - Le recuerda el centauro de pelaje rojo.

— ¡No necesito magia para derrotarte! - Ruge la dragona celeste, la cual, ataca directamente

 _Actualmente estoy rodeado… no de enemigos pero esto me trae un pequeño deja vu… siento como que ya he pasado esto antes. Pude ver a los roca-drilos cada vez más cerca, el control de la campana magia aún la tiene Torax y sabe usarla demasiado bien, pero ahora lucha contra Michael ¿Dónde está Chrysalis?. Inhale lo mayor posible y escupí una intensa llamarada de fuego azul celeste. Hubiera sido un buen ataque si esas cosas no fueran de roca sólida…_

 _En un instante fui rodeado por una fuerte explosión de un hechizo cercano, haciéndome caer al suelo… además sentí que alguien se golpeó contra mi. Al momento en que el humo se disipa, pude ver que encima de mí se encuentra una dragona… en una incómoda posición..._

 _Ella al parecer camina a cuatro patas, sus escamas son de un color rojo fuerte y debajo de su barbilla hasta su bajo vientre son de un color crema. Tiene dos cuernos blancos tirados hacia atrás, sus expresiones en su rostro son redondeadas, pero presenta una masa muscular visible. Además tiene dos alas, con un color de su fibra de color crema por abajo y por encima es de color rojo. Presenta espinas desde su nariz hasta el final de su cola en forma de sierra. Ella mantiene una altura de un metro setenta, un poco similar a la mía, pero yo la superó por al menos cinco centímetros_

— Ouch… ¡l lo siento mucho, no soy buena volando bajo presión! - Se disculpa la extraña dragona, la cual, inmediatamente se incorpora

— No te preocupes, solo fue un accidente, al menos no fue a más - Dije mientras me levanto y vuelvo a ver a los roca-drilos, estos están atacando a Sing.

— Oh, puedo ayudarte un poco, no por nada soy la hija de Konrac… es una lástima que jamás lo podré volver a ver - Comenta la dragona… provocando un nudo en mi garganta

— E Está bien, pero no te alejes mucho, creo que volar no es una buena idea - Dije, mientras observo mi alrededor

 _Konrac… no diré nada de eso. Todos los enemigos de Equestria pueden usar magia sin problemas, eso nos dificulta a la hora de volar ya que seremos un blanco fácil… no podemos exponernos de esa manera. Sing retrocede al no poder combatir los roca-drilos, estos le han dejado una horrible herida en una de sus patas… estos sin problemas pueden romper nuestras escamas… bueno, debo tener cuidado_

— ¡Rayos! Oh vaya - _Ve al dragón helado_ — ¡Alexander! Que bueno que sigues cerca, no hemos hablado en días desde que salieron de la cumbre - Comenta el dragón blanco, mientras inhalo lo mayor posible.

 _Escupí una nube de mi fuego celeste, cubriendo completamente a los dos enemigos, pero estos sin ningún problema siguen luchando. Esta vez, con gran esfuerzo y con algo de magia, levante una pared helada alrededor de los roca-drilos, evitando así que puedan huir y atacarnos. Pude percibir gran sorpresa en la dragona roja ante mis dos ataques… relacionados con el hielo_

— Oh… ¡No puedo creerlo! Caí sobre el líder dragón helado… Oh eh, lo siento mucho, n no quise hacerlo - Se disculpa la dragona, la cual, rápidamente hace una reverencia

— ¿Qué? Ah… no creo que sea necesario… pero ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? - Le pregunté con amabilidad, sin desconcentrarme de mi alrededor.

— Oh claro que sí, me llamo Korvia, soy una dragona de fuego mágico... recluta de primer grado del ejército de la princesa Ember… soy hija de Konrac - Menciona Korvia, con voz muy amable con la intención de no molestar a Alexander.

— ¡Alexander, necesitamos de tu ayuda! Eres el único dragón que tiene la capacidad de ser un inhibidor natural y eso podría ser útil… no preguntes pero he estado investigando sobre tu especie - Grita Twilight, la cual, junto con sus amigas luchan contra Cozy Glow

— Bueno, como ya debes saber, mi nombre es Alexander, líder dragón de fuego helado e híbridos… un verdadero gusto en conocerte - Dije con calma, mientras observo a las chicas.

— El placer es…

— Chicos basta, pueden dejar las presentaciones para otro día, tenemos aún centauro que absorbió mucha magia, un cambiante sobrealimentado y una potrilla que tiene gran cantidad de energía mágica - Aclara Sing, el cual, desvía su mirada hacia la princesa Ember, ella lucha eficazmente contra Tirek.

 _Como la vez anterior, los tres somos cubiertos por una nube de fuego de una nueva explosión… proveniente de la batalla que llevan ambos cambiantes ¿Michael será capaz de derrotarlo? Lo digo ya que no estuvo por mucho tiempo en Equestria. Con el paso de los minutos, el humo nuevamente se disipa_

— Muy bien, tengo un plan. Sing ve y ayuda a Ember, Korvia tú me ayudarás con las chicas - Le dije a los dos dragones, los cuales, nerviosamente asienten con la cabeza.

 _Sin cuestionar mi decisión, Sing abre sus alas y vuela hacia Ember… aunque no está tan lejos. Por otro lado, corrí hacia las chicas, mientras Korvia me sigue muy de cerca. Twilight junto con Rarity además de Starlight, se defienden de los ataques de Cozy Glow, una extraña Alicornio alterada por la magia de Discord._

 _De inmediato fui atacado por dos hechizos, pero los esquivé fácilmente al igual que la dragona roja, enseguida Twilight junto con Starlight nos rodean con un escudo para protegernos de los ataques, es útil en verdad los escudos… ojalá pudiera hacerlos sin magia_

— ¡Por fin llegaste! Torax sigue luchando con tu hermano Alexander, pero Cozy Glow y Tirek aún tienen magia de Discord y es muy poderosa - Menciona Twilight, con una expresión asustada

— Cozy Glow tiene mucha desventaja, le falta experiencia en sus ataques mágicos al no ser usuaria de magia, pero no podemos subestimarla… sabe mucho de nosotras - Aclara Starlight, mientras el escudo repele la mayoría de ataques

— ¿Tienen algún plan o solo me han llamado para crear uno? - Pregunté un poco tranquilo, mientras Korvia se mantiene junto a mi escuchando toda la conversación… sin decir una sola palabra, se le percibe que está muy nerviosa

— Te llamamos para crear uno cariño, eres bueno improvisando y el tiempo se nos acaba, mientras más tarde la batalla, la magia caótica consumirá la mente de ellos… solo Discord tiene la capacidad de soportarla - Explica Rarity, con un tono de voz intranquila

 _Eso significa que tendré que ayudar a Michael para obtener el control de la campana, es la única forma para recuperar la magia de Discord, Luna y Celestia, eso significa que debo pasar entre Cozy Glow y Tirek, lo bueno que ahora están distraídos… pero no puedo hacerlo todo yo. Hace tiempo que no hablo con Michael y no se si el pueda predecir o seguir mi juego._

— - _Me rasco la barbilla_ \- Entiendo… creo que tengo una idea, ustedes distraigan lo mayor posible a esa potrilla, Korvia tú y yo iremos a recuperar el control de la campana, Rainbow, eres muy rápida, ven conmigo para distraer a Torax un poco, serás útil también para Michael - Mencioné enseguida, mientras las chicas escuchan con gran atención.

— Oh… claro que sí, no tengo ningún problema - Responde la pegaso, mientras infla su pecho

— Estoy lista… ah… pero estás consciente que no soy parte de tu ejército ¿Verdad? - Pregunta la dragona roja, la cual, percibe una mancha en la garra de Alexander… como una especie de tatuaje que no se ha borrado de la garra derecha del dragón helado…

 _(Alexander levanta su garra cuando habla… en ese sentido para ser más claro cuando habla_ )

— Lo sé pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? No existe un ejército de dragones al que pueda dirigir Korvia, pero puedes ayudarme solo un poco, no es mucho lo que te pido y es para un mismo objetivo - Dije un poco molesto por las palabras de la escamada

— ¿Puedo ver tu garra un momento, si no es mucha molestia?... - Me pregunta Korvia, con un tono de voz neutral

— - _Le enseño mi garra derecha_ — No veo la razón de esto, pero está bien - Le dije con tranquilidad… de inmediato la expresión de la dragona roja se vuelve más tensa y nerviosa

— " _Soy una completa estúpida… me van a eliminar del ejército_ " L lo siento por haberte dicho que no puedes dirigir el ejército… no sabía que tu y Ember eran… l lo siento muchísimo - Se disculpa Korvia, con voz entrecortada

— Ah… ¿El Pacto de garra? eh... bueno, eso más bien fue un accidente - _interrumpido_ -

— AH… ¿podemos ir por la campana ahora mismo antes que nos aplasten? - Se queja Rainbow Dash, la cual, interrumpe al dragón helado

— Es verdad, luego nos preocupamos por el pacto… nos vamos ahora - Dije mientras, organizo mis ideas y toco el escudo que mantiene activo Twilight

 _Al primer contacto al escudo, mi garra abre una pequeña abertura por donde Korvia, Rainbow y yo salimos sin problemas. A estas alturas sigo desconociendo gran parte de los secretos de mis raíces draconianas… hasta ahora descubrí que soy un inhibidor ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la resistencia mágica? Tal vez mi cetro que tengo en mi cola sea la respuesta ¿Por qué hasta ahora rompo escudos? Tal vez sea porque ahora estoy consciente de que puedo hacerlo…_

 **Con Michael:**

El cambiante ha estado luchando satisfactoriamente contra Torax, pero este no puede defenderse con algún escudo, ya que su magia defensiva es menor y recibir algún ataque podría matarlo inmediatamente. Por ahora la lucha se encuentra en un campo abierto cerca de Canterlot, en un intento por defender al mundo…

A diferencia de Michael, Torax es un poco más alto debido a las alteraciones que provoca la magia de Discord

— No debiste traicionarnos Michael, pudiste ser el segundo cambiante más poderoso de Equestria… pero decidiste cambiarnos para proteger a Chrysalis, debí matarte cuando te encontramos en el imperio de cristal - Le dice Torax a Michael

— Creo que debiste pensar mejor la situación, antes de atacar deliberadamente, me rompí literalmente el lomo para firmar el tratado de paz y tú planeas echarlo a perder ¡Y me acaban de trasladar a este lugar! - Expresa Michael, con un tono de voz molesta

 _Pude observar como Alexander se acerca sigilosamente detrás de Torax, mientras otra dragona de escamas rojas junto con Rainbow dash se preparan para atacar, cuando el dragón de la señal. Hace meses que no hablamos y no sé si ha cambiado algo… intentaré seguir lo que Alexander haga_

— Supongo que me equivoque de bando ¿No? Tienes toda la razón… a veces es un poco exasperante perder, como sucedió cuando atacamos Canterlot - Comenta el cambiante de caparazón celeste oscuro.

— No intentes distraerme ¿Piensas que soy tan estúpido en caer en ese juego tan barato? - Bufa Torax, el cual, es rodeado por llamas verdes

Al momento en que Alexander se abalanza, es detenido por una extraña garra... Torax pudo cambiar su cuerpo a tiempo y ahora es un insecto-oso. Un oso común, pero con alas andrajosas y un enorme aguijón en vez de cola… además su pelaje es de color amarillo con negro, como una avispa.

— Maldición… odio las avispas - Me queje, evitando que Torax pueda herirme con el aguijón

— No tendrán el control de la campana ¡Tendrán que quitarmela de mis cascos! - Aclara el simulador, ahora transformado en un insecto-oso

 _Michael asiste con varios de sus hechizos, pero estos no están ni cerca para generar algo de daño… él estuvo fuera de Equestria por seis meses, es claro que debe mejorar sus hechizos. Empujé con todas mis fuerzas para alejar a Torax pero no calculé la distancia de su aguijón… no obstante, fui golpeado por una dragona roja en mi costado, ella ruge de dolor. El impulso genera mucha inercia y ambos golpeamos el suelo, para deslizarnos algunos metros. Ella no se vuelve a levantar más… mientras yo me recupero del golpe_

— ¡Korvia! " _Maldición ¡Ella no puede morir bajo mis órdenes!"_ \- Pensé alarmado, mientras corro hacia la escamada

— ¡Ve con ella, yo los defenderé, Rainbow Dash tu me ayudarás! - Le grita Michael, el cual, observa detrás de Torax la batalla entre Tirek y Ember, además de las chicas contra Cozy Glow.

— Bien… espero que tengas un plan, mejor que el de Alexander, oh por cierto bienvenido a Equestria... - Bufa la pegaso, mientras aterriza junto al cambiante.

— Es un chiste ¿verdad? En ningún otro lugar te reciben con una batalla a muerte… bueno tal vez en mi antiguo barrio te recibían con una puñalada en las costillas y un balazo en la espalda - Se queja el cambiante

 **Con Alexander:**

 _Inmediatamente llegue junto a Korvia, mientras Rainbow Dash se queda ayudando a Michael en lo que pueda. Enseguida observé una herida penetrante en las escama del glúteo derecho de la dragona… ella recibió por mi el ataque de Torax de su aguijón… No creo que sea buena idea sanarla con mi saliva… puede ser algo indebido_

— ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste Korvia?! - Le pregunté un poco molesto

— - _Adolorida_ \- Solo hice mi trabajo, no fue nada grave… solo una herida en mi glúteo " _Que duele mucho_ " - Menciona la dragona, la cual, con algo de mi ayuda logra levantarse

— No necesito que te mates por mi… también debes vivir Korvia, aunque sea líder dragón, no tienes que protegerme con tu vida - Expresé con algo de molestia

 _Desvíe mi mirada hacia Michael, el cual, está ganando la batalla con solo la ayuda de Rainbow Dash, en uno de sus ataques este logra impactar con un hechizo la campana que el cambiante tiene protegida en una burbuja. Lanzandola a varios metros de distancia… a terreno neutral_

— Tirek ¡Vé por la campana ahora! - Exclama Torax, el cual, se le dificulta batallar contra Rainbow dash y su velocidad… también asistido por Michael con sus hechizos

 **(** _Alexander y Michael están desincronizados ya que el dragón helado recibió un mejor entrenamiento por parte del Dios Dragón. Para eso, Alexander tiene que bajar su ritmo y adaptarse al mismo nivel de su hermano y es algo que se le dificulta_ **)**

 _El artefacto se encuentra en medio de la batalla, sin que nadie obtenga su poder. No lo pensé dos veces y abrí mis alas, no sin antes di un pequeño salto para ganar altura. De igual forma Korvia hace lo mismo y me sigue de cerca ¿Ember me asignó un guardia personal como Sing?_

 _Debido a que Tirek está luchando contra Ember, este no puede ir hacia el antiguo artefacto, por lo que sin ningún problema aterricé frente a este y lo tomé con mis garras_

— ¡Bien, lo tengo ¿Ahora que?! - Grite confundido… esta parte del plan no la pensé, jamás creí que llegaría tan lejos...

— ¡Lánzala hacia Discord! - Grita Twilight, la cual, mantiene distraída a Cozy Glow, con ayuda de Chrysalis, Starlight y Rarity. Mientras Pinkie pie, Applejack y Fluttershy luchan contra algunos roca-drilos que han escapado del muro helado al derretirse

— ¿Es broma? No puedo lanzarla así… soy un dragón cuadrúpedo, a menos que - Dije mientras pienso rápidamente — Korvia, protege mi cetro un momento - Agregué mientras le cedo mi cetro de heliotropo blanco.

— Sería todo un honor… - Responde la escamada roja, la cual, toma con sus garras el cetro con gran cuidado

 _Con cuidado de no dejarla caer, sujeté la campana con mi cola, para usarla como una mano o medio para lanzar. A diferencia de Ember, mi estructura ósea no me permite lanzar cosas con mis garras fácilmente, para eso debo estar a dos patas, eso significa ganarme un dolor en mi espalda. Lancé la campana a tiempo, pues en un momento Korvia y yo comenzamos a ser asediados con muchos hechizos..._

 _Casi con gran precisión, el artefacto mágico cae cerca de las princesas, mientras tanto, Discord corre y toma la campana para devolverle la magia a Luna, Celestia y a el mismo._

— ¡Todos alejense de Cozy Glow, Tirek y Torax! - Advierte Luna, con una idea para derrotar a los tres.

 _Un poco desorientado por los hechizos, logré tomar el cetro de las garras de Korvia e hice un escudo para repeler los ataques. La acción funciona, pero de igual manera la magia que cede el cetro es muy dolorosa para mis escamas. Pude percibir algunas heridas en mis escamas al igual que en las escamas de Korvia._

Sin perder un solo segundo, Celestia, Luna y Discord atacan de manera combinada a los tres enemigos. Al contacto todos escuchan los gritos de dolor del grupo de enemigos, un hechizo de gravedad hace que los tres se junten, mientras sus cuerpos se comienzan a volver de piedra sólida… hasta quedar en una estatua decorativa en medio del campo... perfecta para una fuente

 _Rompí el escudo y desvíe mi mirada hacia el único cambiante sobreviviente… este me da una pequeña sonrisa, mientras me saluda con su casco derecho… No vi en toda la batalla a Chrysalis y no es algo que me moleste, claro que recibí más daño al no poder usar bien mi magia._

Del interior de la nueva estatua, un gran cúmulo de orbes, vuelan hacia sus usuarios. Una de éstas es de un color celeste y entra en el pecho de Alexander, mientras otra orbe de color rojiza ingresa al interior de Ember. Este proceso continúa hasta que todos los que perdieron la magia, la logran recuperar.

— Vaya… no fue broma la sorpresa - Dije incrédulo, mientras camino hacia Michael… no sé cuánto tiempo pasó en la tierra…

 **Continuará:**

¡Ey! Hemos llegado hasta el final de este capítulo. Si te gustó lo que leíste, puedes dejar un comentario con tu apoyo… por ahora puedes continuar con lo que será el último capítulo... este será mi regalo de navidad, no puedo darles más que esto, pero espero que te guste

Si ves algún error y quieres ayudarme, repórtalo al enviar un MP para su corrección.


	21. Una pequeña celebración

**El Linaje:**

Por cientos de miles de millones de años, el linaje divino se ha encargado de mantener los mundos que albergan vida sanos. Aunque no es algo sencillo de lograr. Quienes tienen esa responsabilidad son un pequeño grupo de cinco seres seleccionados por sus actitudes y acciones, pero eso no los exime de cometer errores… o corromperse.

 **Capítulo Final: Una pequeña celebración**

— Solo eso tienes para decir… acabo de salvar tu escamoso trasero de tres enemigos... - Menciona Michael, con un tono de voz tranquila

— No es algo como que pase muy seguido, después de todo han pasado muchas cosas… solo no te acostumbres - Dije mientras Chrysalis rápidamente se acerca ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?

— Michael… en verdad eres tu… - Dice Chrysalis con una gran sonrisa y emoción

— Bueh… yo se los dije, jamás mentiría y menos con un tema tan delicado - Expresa Shapira, la cual, asusta a Alexander y a ambos cambiantes…

— Ahh... ¡Maldición Shapira! No hagas eso, me matarás de un ataque al corazón - Dije con gran molestia

— Es difícil que eso suceda Alexander… solo estoy aquí para verificar si el Lobby no le causó daños a Michael - Menciona la dragona, mientras Ember se recupera a pocos pasos, luego de haber luchado contra Tirek

— ¿Qué efectos puede tener esa cosa del Lobby? Suena como un lugar en el que quiera estar - Dije un poco confundido, ya que me suena haberlo escuchado ese lugar

— Una extracción de un mundo a otro puede tener muchos efectos, pero los más comunes son: Pérdida de memoria, pérdida de algún órgano, extremidad o incluso todo el cuerpo… no es algo que sea cien porciento seguro de hacer / _Por eso tengo el fragmento carmesí en mi armadura, sería horrible que Michael muriera por un error de teletransporte_ / - Explica la escamada celeste, con un tono de voz algo preocupada

— Yo me siento bien… bueno no es como si me faltara algo dentro de mí… más que todo solo tengo estos agujeros en mis cascos y patas… y algunos en mis cuernos - Menciona Michael, haciendo sonreír a la guardiana

— Me gusta tu sentido del humor Michael, me alegra que ya estés aquí, pero los dejaré solos, supongo que deben querer hablar luego de casi seis meses desde que te fuiste de este lugar - Responde Shapira, la cual, es rodeada de un aura blanca y desaparece poco después...

 _Una vez que Shapira se retira esta vez sin rayos al cielo, Ember junto a Sing y Korvia, además de las chicas se reúnen con nosotros, me siento bien ahora que todo esto se acabó, solo debo descansar un poco antes de volver a usar hechizos, estoy algo sensible al usar magia…_

— Bienvenido de vuelta Michael - Le dice Celestia al cambiante, el cual, le da una sonrisa

— Muchas gracias Celestia… supongo que Pinkie pie tiene alguna sorpresa para nosotros - Comenta Michael, el cual, vuelve a ver a la pony rosa

— ¿Yo?... eh… bueno tal vez sí ¿Ustedes quieren celebrar por haber ganado esta pelea? - Pregunta la terrestre rosa, mientras da pequeño saltos de la emoción

— No creo que s -

— ¡Claro que iremos Pinkie pie!… ¿A que hora será? - Le pregunté tranquilamente, mientras mantengo mi garra sobre el hocico de Ember

— ¡Ahora mismo! - Exclama la pony, la cual, lo dice con gran emoción

— ¿Hiciste una fiesta en este mismo instante cuando acabamos de terminar la batalla… ¿Cómo es eso posible, si no te has movido de aquí? - Pregunta Sing, muy sorprendido

— No intentes comprenderla… es solo Pinkie pie siendo ella misma - Le dije a la cambiante, mientras las chicas junto con Michael asisten con su cabeza

— Pero qué sentido tiene esas palabras… Argh… mejor iré con los otros dragones, luego hablamos Princesa Ember y Principe Alexander... - Responde Sing… llamando la atención de todos

 _Observé como Sing junto con Korvia se retiran tranquilamente, pero a los pocos segundos pude sentir la mirada fija por parte de todos… ahora viene la conversación por lo sucedido con el pacto de sangre que había dicho… además de que Ember y yo debemos decirle a la comunidad que somos pareja… o bueno si es que ella así lo quisiera._

— Príncipe eh ¿Cuándo pensabas en decirnos Alexánder? - Le pregunta Michael, con una mirada fija y una gran sonrisa

— No es algo que aún sea oficial Michael, hay muchos temas que aún Alexander y yo debemos hablar - Responde Ember, con un tono de voz un poco agresiva…

 _La conversación inmediatamente se terminó con esa respuesta… nunca vi a Ember responder de esa manera tan cortante hacia Michael y menos cuando acaba de llegar de la tierra, incluso las chicas se sorprendieron por el tono de voz. Fue así como todos lentamente nos retiramos de la zona, mientras los guardias de Celestia limpian los daños… será mi primera fiesta en este lugar… no hubieron heridos ni muertos por primera vez… es sorprendente_

 **Algunas horas más tarde:**

 _De Canterlot nos trasladamos a Ponyville en pocas horas, exactamente en el castillo de Twilight, ya que Pinkie pie hizo una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para Michael y bueno… también como una celebración de la guerra y esta pequeña batalla que hubo en Canterlot…_

 _Todo había comenzado de manera tranquila en esta noche, mientras Ember, Chrysalis Michael y yo, nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa al lado de las chicas para poder charlar... a solas. Me sorprende la capacidad de Pinkie Pie para armar esta fiesta en poco tiempo ¿Menos de una hora? Ella debe tener algo extraño…_

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres beber más hidromiel? Nunca lo has hecho en tu vida - Le advierte Applejack al dragón helado

— Estaré bien… solo no te preocupes, no es como si nunca hubiera tomado alcohol… en mi vida - Dije sin preocupación

— La hidromiel es un poco más fuerte que un poco de sidra de manzana Alexander… les daré otros dos barriles, pero tomen con medida… - Les advierte Applejack, la cual, un mesero trae otros dos barriles para todos.

— Yo… creo que no tomaré esa cosa y seguiré con este líquido de sabor a manzana - Menciona Ember, mientras Chrysalis asiente con su cabeza

— Pues mejor… más para Michael y yo - Dije sin mucha preocupación, mientras me sirvo un vaso de hidromiel

— Sabes, eso me recuerda que tu y yo nunca hicimos nada juntos en la tierra… como hermanos - Recuerda Michael, mientras le da un sorbo a su bebida.

 _Tomé un poco de la hidromiel, la verdad, es mejor que una cerveza… esta es mucho más dulce, con un sabor a manzana, miel y una pizca de canela… no veo porque la advertencia que me dió Applejack ¿Cuánto alcohol tendrá? Tampoco es como para preocuparme_

— Bueno… es algo incómodo de decir, pero Alexander ya no es tu hermano o eso dice el Dios dragón Michael... - Menciona Chrysalis, la cual, toma ese tema

— No es algo que me moleste la verdad… Michael y yo convivimos en la tierra por veinticinco años, sería un cabrón de mi parte no decir que es hermano, aún si es algo pequeño ahora... - Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

— Solo porque ahora seas dragón, no significa que puedas ganarme… - Comenta Michael, el cual, le da un trago a su vaso de hidromiel

— ¿Estás seguro? No es por nada, pero recibí un buen entrenamiento al igual que Ember mientras no estabas, no estamos en el mismo nivel - Dije tranquilamente, mientras observo a Michael

— ¿Acaso ustedes nos necesitan ser mejores en algo?… Digo han convivido en la tierra, pero se tratan como un par de desconocidos - Menciona Ember, la cual, simplemente se limita a escuchar

 _Michael y yo cruzamos nuestra mirada… esas palabras fueron suficiente para reirnos, aunque sé que él no es nada de mi, lo sigo viendo como mi hermano. Aún si eso no es verdad, ambos estuvimos juntos en situación horribles y lo seguiremos estando aquí ahora en Equestria._

— Si tienes un amigo cerca, siempre existirá una competencia Ember… aún si hay una clara desigualdad ¿Por qué crees que estamos tomando hidromiel aún si sabemos que tiene gran desventaja? - Mencioné con calma, mientras Michael asiente con su cabeza

— Creo que ustedes no lo entienden, solo diré un dicho algo popular en mi país: _'Todos ustedes han juntado el hambre con las ganas de comer'_ \- Expresa Michael, mientras le vuelve a dar un sorbo a su bebida.

— Solo… ten cuidado, recuerda que el es un dragón… tiene cuarenta veces tu masa corporal y no llevaré cambiantes borrachos a la colmena - Bufa Chrysalis, un poco angustia y a si vez molesta

— Ah… no es que estemos escuchando su conversación… pero si alguno de ustedes se pasa con la hidromiel, Twilight les puede dar hospedaje… así que beban lo que gusten - Menciona Celestia, la cual, se encuentra charlando con las chicas

— Gracias Celestia… no creo que sea buena idea volar pasado de copas y menos de noche... - Comenté, provocando que Ember exhale un poco de humo por su nariz

— Michael… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la tierra cuando regresaste? - Pregunta Chrysalis, llamando la atención de las chicas...

— Mmmh… es algo complicado, pero supongo que tenemos tiempo para contar… esto va algo así:

No supe nada los primeros días desde que llegué a la tierra… estuve en un hospital ya que parece que estuve envuelto en un accidente de automóvil mientras me llevaban al juzgado a pocos kilómetros de mi casa. Solo fue una corta semana internado, nada fuera de lo común… al parecer me golpee muy fuerte el brazo y la cabeza. Lo único que se sabe es que habían rastros de hielo en la carretera y eso provocó que el automóvil derrapara y provocara el accidente… aún así no hay nada claro… no se como lo hicieron para enviar a Alexander a la tierra… pero es increíble.

Cuando regresé a casa… bueno encontré el celular alterado en la mesa, eso me ayudó mucho a recuperar mi memoria. Ya en los días siguientes no sabía muy bien por donde comenzar, estaba muy confundido y todavía tenía lagunas en mi mente, así que tomé el caso en mis manos. En la mañana trabajaba y en la noche investigaba un poco para ver que le ocurrió a Alexander desde que desapareció en la tierra.

Pero no avancé mucho en mi búsqueda, casi no existía información o rastro de ti Alexander, solo una mención de la policía al que le disparaste, pero el caso ya estaba cerrado por falta de evidencia… no había nada… tu eras solo un punto y aparte.

Así que tuve que seguir forzosamente con mi vida, esperando a que pudieras traerme de vuelta a Equestria… pero con el paso del tiempo ya comenzaba a perder la esperanza de poder regresar aquí… un año había transcurrido. Hasta que en una mañana, mientras me preparaba para salir, todo mi alrededor se volvió negro y desperté en una plataforma flotante hecha de unos ladrillos grises en un espacio completamente en negro, además había un dragón verde y con algo de amarillo.

Para serles sinceros, me gustó mucho el color de sus ojos… en fin, él me explicó todo lo que pasó, desde tu historia hasta la forma en que sería reconectado a la dimensión sin causar daños a la barrera o algo así… en verdad estos temas dimensionales solo me provocan mucho dolor de cabeza... - Explica Michael, con un tono de voz neutral

— Arkangelds me dijo que ninguno de nosotros dos seremos recordado en la tierra, solo somos una especie de rumor… a menos que vayamos en esta forma, pero dudo que sea posible - Mencioné no muy impresionado

 _Sabía que Michael no podía hacer mucho en la tierra, la verdad, me pasó lo mismo cuando él estuvo desaparecido al estar aquí… fue un gran susto que de un momento a otro cuatro ponys me persiguieran y me atacaran dentro de mi casa por culpa de Michael._

— Eso también me lo dijo… nuestra vida ahora es aquí, me siento algo mal por abandonar muchas cosas en la tierra, incluso nuestra familia - Bufa Michael, el cual, al igual que Alexander no han dejado de tomar hidromiel…

— No es… algo que no supiera ya, yo solo extraño que no pueda jugar Clash… algún insensato debió ya atacar mi aldea… además a tu mamá casi nunca le importó nuestras vidas después de todo… - Expresé con algo de molestia, mientras le doy otro sorbo a mi vaso

— Creo que Chrysalis y yo iremos a tomar un rato aire… ustedes dos solo hablan de cosas que no entendemos... - Comenta Ember, la cual, se levanta tranquilamente al igual que Chrysalis

— Está bien… solo no te vayas lejos Ember… _"ya te extraño_ " - Murmuré… ¡Esta hidromiel sabe muy bien!

 _Pude ver que Ember rueda sus ojos, para simplemente irse con Chrysalis, poco después Luna y Celestia, junto con Applejack, Rainbow y Twilight se sientan alrededor de Michael y yo… creo que nos interrogaran, eso piensa mi elemento… ¿Dónde están todos los demás?_

— Parece que ustedes dos la están pasando bien en esta fiesta - Menciona Celestia, con una pequeña sonrisa...

— Alexander cree que me va a ganar… esta hidromiel no es nada, en la tierra habían mejores y más fuertes - Comenta Michael, ofendiendo un poco a Applejack

— ¡Oye! Solo dale un poco de tiempo, después se arrepentirán por haberse tomado otros dos barriles… y tú también Alexander, solo porque eres más grande no significa que eres inmune al efecto... - Expresa la terrestre naranja, con un tono de voz molesta

— … ¿Qué dijiste? Lo siento no estaba presentando atención… - Comenta Michael, un poco confundido, pero no le estaban dirigiendo la palabra en ese momento

— Mmmh… estás mal, no estamos presentando, es prestando… pero no recuerdo lo que presté - Dije mientras observo a Michael

 _Pude ver que las chicas cruzan sus miradas varias veces… ellas se ríen un poco ¿Pero por qué? No es como si hubiera dicho algún chiste… simplemente estamos hablando como alguien normal… oh, ya entendí, solo tomaré un poco más lento_

— Creo que deberían dejar de beber - Expresa Twilight, la cual, con su magia intenta quitarle el vaso a Alexander de su garra

— Si intentas quitarme mi vaso… ninguno de los dos la pasaremos bien… - Le dije a Twilight, sin quitar mi mirada de ella

— ¿Seguro? Parece que la hidromiel ya te está haciendo efecto - Le advierte la Alicornio lila…

— ¡Puagh! ¡Rainbow no le agregues picante a mi hidromiel! - Menciona Michael con molestia, el cual, escupe al suelo en repetidas ocasiones, mientras la pegaso cian se ríe.

— Lo siento Michael... pero creo que Alexander te ha ganado… estás un poco ebrio - Responde la pegaso, mientras el resto de las chicas observa con una sonrisa en su rostro

 _Se que esto es una trampa de las chicas… la hidromiel no solo era para beberla y que nos emborrachemos un poco, es una manera para que Michael y yo digamos información de nuestros planes futuros aquí en Equestria, a su vez es divertido para todas ellas vernos así… claro eh, los únicos barriles de hidromiel para el cambiante y el dragón, mientras los demás solo un poco de sidra de manzana..._

— Saben… ninguna de ustedes me hará hablar de mis planes, de hecho todavía no tengo nada, acabamos de terminar la guerra y esta batalla contra Tirek - Dije sin problemas, aún me encuentro muy bien, solo que me cuesta pensar claramente

— Es una lástima, hubiera sido interesante saber si Ember y tu planeaban algo más oficial - Comenta Luna, llamando la atención del dragón helado

— Bueno… con algo de tiempo tal vez les diga algo, pero por ahora no tengo nada - Dije con calma, mientras bebo completamente el líquido, para luego servirme un poco más… ya no queda mucho

— Hay la puta madre… creo que beber esto tan rápido no fue buena idea - Exclama Michael, mientras apoya su cabeza en la mesa, para intentar no vomitar...

— Que débil… se supone que eres mi hermano mayor pero la verdad parece que es al revés - Comenté con calma

 _Lo mejor, es que puedo beber la hidromiel muy fría, gracias a mi aliento, solo debo exhalar con cuidado para no romper el vaso ni congelar la bebida, solo una más… ya me comienzo a sentir algo raro y no creo que sea buena idea estar borracho..._

— Michael es más pequeño que tu Alexander, pero ustedes son los únicos que quedan aquí ya… hace dos horas que la fiesta se acabó y son pasadas las tres de la mañana - Menciona Celestia, mientras el dragón helado y el cambiante observan su alrededor.

 _Las chicas dicen la verdad… ya no queda nadie más en el interior del castillo ¿¡Cuánto tardó Michael en contar su historia… o que diablos contiene la hidromiel!? Uy… no pensé en el tiempo, eso significa que Ember está afuera y es muy tarde_

— Wow… ¿Cuanto estuvimos charlando? - Pregunté sorprendido

— Hablaron bastante de la tierra, su vida, la guerra, entre otras cosas… supongo que no midieron el tiempo por estar bebiendo - Responde Luna, sin darle mucha importancia…

— Creo que iré con Ember… ¿Twilight puedo quedarme aquí en tu castillo solo esta noche?… - Le pregunté, con un tono de voz, algo borracha… al menos puedo coordinar lo que digo con ayuda de mi elemento

— No hay problema… le diré Spike que prepare dos habitaciones… una para ti y Ember, además otra para Michael y Chrysalis - Avisa la pony, con una sonrisa en su rostro

— Yo… no diré nada… ¿Es normal ver doble?... - Bufa Michael, el cual, no se ha querido mover de la mesa

— Te ayudaré a ir a la habitación… ustedes dos se han pasado con la hidromiel y bien que se los advertí - Comenta Applejack, la cual, intenta no reírse

— Fue tu culpa por traerla - Dije mientras me levanto, casi sin problemas

Las chicas observan como Alexander se dirige a la salida del castillo, aunque se le dificulta ir recto… en sí, él no tiene ningún problema en salir de la habitación. Por otro lado, Applejack le ayuda a Michael a ir a su habitación que Twilight les asignará.

 **Con Ember:**

La dragona celeste se encuentra tranquilamente observando su reflejo en el agua del lago Saddle, bajo la luz blanca de la luna… que forma un perfecto paisaje estrellado que se refleja en el lago, pero la dragona no está ahí para observar el paisaje

— "¿ _Qué harás ahora Ember?... Ya no tienes más excusas"_ \- Murmura la dragona, muy sumida en sus pensamientos

Un brillo blanco detrás de la escamada celeste, la saca de sus pensamientos y llama su atención… ella vuelve a ver detrás y observa como Shapira aparece sin problemas, gracias a su magia y un rápido hechizo… a diferencia de la última vez, ella no porta su armadura… se encuentra totalmente expuesta. Una dragona de un metro ochenta de alto y cuatro metros de largo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le pregunta Ember a la guardiana, con un tono de voz nerviosa

— No tienes porqué sentir temor Ember… solo estoy aquí por una razón… necesitas hablar con alguien, por eso me tienes a mi - Responde Shapira, mientras se sienta junto a la líder de la comunidad

 _Un incómodo silencio se forma… mientras ambas dragones evitan mirarse directamente a los ojos. Shapira es levemente más alta que Ember, pero tres veces más larga, debido a que ella camina a cuatro patas_ … su anatomía es diferente

— ¿Qué crees que deba hacer ahora?... Pensaba que esto iba a durar más y que me daría el tiempo suficiente para prepararme y así formar una relación mejor con Alexander… - Le dice Ember, sin mirar a la guardiana

— Creo que no tomaste en cuenta muchos puntos… ¿Tú te sientes lista para algo más que un simple romance con Alexander? Eso es algo que solo tu sabes - Menciona Shapira, la cual, observa el rostro de la escamada celeste

— Eso es lo que me asusta… no se si estoy lista… ¿Qué pensará la comunidad una vez que se enteren que estoy con un dragón helado? - Dice Ember, con un tono de voz frustrada

— ¿Es necesario incluir a toda la comunidad en tu relación con Alexander? Esto se trata solo de él y tú… ¿Qué importa si la comunidad no lo acepta? Tu eres la que estará con él, no los demás - Expresa Shapira, un poco incómoda por tener que hablar de Alexander

— Pero no puedo evitarlo… soy su líder, siempre debo mantener una buena imagen - Dice por error Ember, la cual, no se expresa correctamente

— Eh… siento que lo estás diciendo como si Alexander fuera un dragón que no puede ser mencionado. Te recuerdo que él también forma parte del imperio y es un príncipe también… tal vez no tenga a quien guiar o un reino… pero ahora forma parte del linaje, eso es más que un honor para ti - Le menciona la guardiana, alertando a Ember

— N no lo quise decir de esa forma… es que en un pasado… " _Dije ciertas cosas horribles de los dragones helados"_ \- Murmura la líder dragón, muy avergonzada

Con solo su garra y un poco de humo que expulsa de su boca, Shapira crea una especie de ventana que intenta mostrar el pasado… hace cuatro años atrás. Ember se altera al observar lo que hace Shapira y sacude el humo para disiparlo.

— ¡No hagas eso! Alguien puede estarnos escuchando - Expresa Ember, muy alterada

— Bueno, a veces recordar el pasado es bueno: Decir que los dragones helados eran un desperdicio por como usaban su magia en crear zonas heladas y que merecían la extinción ya que nadie querría ser madre o padre de uno de ellos… puede sonar mal para cualquiera - Responde Shapira, provocando que Ember exhale humo por su nariz

— ¿Intentas hacerme sentir mejor o peor? - Se queja Ember, muy apenada por lo que había dicho

— De hecho ninguna de las dos… solo vine a hablar como había dicho, ahora que la guerra terminó, estoy a cargo de velar que a Alexander no le ocurra nada malo y asistirlo en lo que él quiera pedirme, bueno esas fueron órdenes directas del Dios dragón… - Menciona Shapira, llamando la atención de Ember

— ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Qué pasa si el te pide algo… un poco indebido? - Le pregunta Ember, con una expresión seria mientras mira fijamente a la guardiana

— ¿Te refieres al sexo? Jajaja, por Arkangelds Ember, con asistirlo me refiero a que no se meta en problemas y evitar que pueda morir. Sus necesidades básicas ya es algo que él mismo se puede encargar… además observando tu reacción, me dice que estás muy segura de tu decisión, pero temes que la comunidad te reproche. Creo que ambos podrían hablarlo y mucho más adelante revelarle las noticias y sus planes - Explica la dragona celeste brillante, con un tono de voz pacífica

— - _Pensando_ \- Creo… que tienes razón, supongo. Aún sigo nerviosa, hace poco que cumplí ciento diez años… - Comenta Ember, un poco más tranquila, pero su temor sigue presente

— Es verdad… fuiste algo egoísta en no decirle a Alexander de tu cumpleaños, después de todo, casi se… eh, debiste decirle - Comenta la guardiana, la cual, recuerda que a todos le borraron ciertos recuerdos...

Ambas dragonas escuchan a lo lejos que alguien se acerca entre los arbustos. Shapira ya sabe quien es, no así Ember… que desconoce que Alexander salió a buscarla… al darse cuenta que ha pasado mucho tiempo afuera.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más personal antes de que te vayas? - Le dice Ember, con algo de curiosidad

— Claro, adelante ¿Qué quieres saber? - Responde Shapira, a pocos minutos de irse con ayuda de un hechizo...

— He visto como te incomoda cuando hablamos de Alexander… ¿Acaso él te llama la atención de alguna manera? - Le pregunta la líder dragón, dejando en silencio a su guardiana

— _Ember… ¿Dónde estás?... pero que… ¡Ah, ouch!... … Jeje ¿Quién deja una roca en el suelo? Malditos irresponsables -_

— No te lo voy a negar Ember… si me gusta... él es un dragón tierno, amable y atento, incluso luchador si es necesario, pero no me voy a entrometer contigo ni con él… - Responde Shapira con total sinceridad

— Lo entiendo… gracias por decírmelo… y te agradezco lo que haces - Menciona Ember, con un tono de voz neutral

— Los dejaré solos… los estaré observando en algunos días, pronto estaré en mi tiempo libre y nadie los vigilará, les deseo suerte - Le dice la guardiana, mientras un rayo blanco cae en Shapira y desaparece…

— Oh… eso es algo nuevo, ahora se teletransportan sin hacer mucho ruido, pero el rayo blanco no ayuda de mucho si se puede ver a kilómetros de distancia - Comenta la dragona, la cual, escupe un poco de su fuego para ocultar el olor de Shapira en la zona.

Ember se sienta con la intención de que Alexander no perciba que ella estuvo con alguien y menos de Shapira. Ya que ella sabe que ambos mantienen una relación debido a la situación ocurrida en la guerra, además ahora con la gran responsabilidad que el dragón helado debe cargar...

—… Oh… al fin te… encontré Ember - Dije con calma… me cuesta un poco coordinar las palabras y mis pasos… no fue una buena idea beber tanta hidromiel, pero mi elemento me ayuda, claro que él también siente los efectos

— ¿Estás ebrio? Argh… te dije que no bebieras tanto - Se queja Ember, la cual, observa a Alexander… el cual, se apena un poco

— No pude evitarlo… sabía mejor de lo que creí..." _Al final creo que tomé demás_ " - Dije con calma…

— Genial… ¿Vienes hablar conmigo cuando estás borracho? - Se queja Ember, la cual, estuvo sola por bastante tiempo

— No estoy completamente borracho como lo dices… tal vez solo Un Poco pasado, pero simplemente vine para que no estés aquí sola afuera… - Mencioné mientras me siento junto a ella

— ¿Crees que no puedo protegerme sola, piensas que soy tan débil? - Bufa Ember, la cual, desvía su mirada al lago

— - _Suspira_ \- " _Supongo que lo mejor es que hablemos mañana… siento que lo que vaya a decir, va a terminar mal"_ \- Murmuré mientras me levanto con algo de dificultad

 _Al incorporarme me tambalee un poco y eso logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Ember, sin ningún problema caminé con dirección al castillo… pero segundos después, la dragona celeste se levanta de su roca y con algo de impulso de sus alas, llega hacia mí… y me toma de mi garra derecha… o bueno brazo_

— Ven… te llevaré al castillo... - Comenta Ember, con una pequeña sonrisa pero la disimula

— ¡Ey!... al menos esto es un avance… parece que sí estoy un poco tomado si me escuchan, pero no necesito ayuda para regresar - Mencioné con calma, no obstante, provoca una risa en la escamada celeste

— Yo creo que sí… estabas yendo hacia el lago… " _Fue algo tierno de ver_ " - Expresa Ember, la cual, se siente un poco más tranquila…

 **Con Michael:**

El cambiante, fue llevado con ayuda de Applejack a una de las habitaciones de invitados, al igual que Chrysalis, que no pudo volver a la colmena para poder asistir a la fiesta… como una pequeña remuneración de la ayuda que brindaron para proteger Canterlot del sorpresivo ataque. Por ahora ambos cambiantes, discuten acaloradamente en su habitación...

— Simplemente genial… ahora tengo que cuidar de un ebrio cambiante - Expresa Chrysalis, con un tono de voz frustrada

— No… no, claro que no… sho me cuido… solo eh, esto… esto fue culpa de Alexander… - Bufa Michael, con una voz que deja en evidencia que tomó…

— Maldición… Michael, acabas de llegar de la tierra y habían cientos de cosas que quería mostrarte, pero decidiste quedarte aquí bebiendo… con tu hermano - Menciona la cambiante, mientras Michael apoya su cara en la almohada

— Oshe… siempre puedes… llevarme mañana… tu no podrás deshacerte de mí ahora… a menos que ya tengas a otro… ah… ¿Cambiante? - Dice Michael, con dificultad… aún así logra sacarle una sonrisa a su pareja

— … Agh… tienes razón, pero no olvidaré este día… Michael, no puedo creer que ambos se hayan tomado tres barriles de hidromiel... solo descansa, mañana conocerás a alguien muy especial - Le dice Chrysalis al cambiante… pero este ya está dormido — Alexander… ahora me debes una - Agrega con algo de molestia la simuladora

 **A pocos kilómetros de Canterlot:**

En medio de un campo de pastos verdes… no hay nadie a la vista, o eso es lo que parece. En el mismo lugar, pero en otro plano, Shapira se encuentra caminando en círculos, en una habitación creada por su magia en medio del campo _(En otro plano existencial_ ) Ella mantiene un rostro muy molesta y porta su armadura dorada divina...

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?! Argh, no puedo creer que haya caído en las mentiras de Arkangelds - Exclama la dragona, la cual, golpea en repetidas ocasiones la pared…

En un rayo de luz violeta ingresa Neytirix, el cual, inmediatamente percibe la actitud y los sentimientos de la dragona… este enseguida comprende lo que sucede, por lo que se acerca para charlar un rato… pero sin que se salga de control

— ¿Ya te enterastes eh? Supongo que por error el olvido eliminar esa dimensión alterna… pero ahora sabes un poco más de como debían salir las cosas… claro que en el camino él se encontró con Ember - Menciona Neytirix, el cual, porta su armadura dorada

— ¿Tú lo sabías? Estuve fingiendo ser alguien normal, por cientos de años desde que él llegó por accidente a la dimensión dos, él es el último y yo también… pero ahora él está con Ember - Menciona Shapira, con un tono de voz muy molesta

— Sé muy bien lo que estás sintiendo Shapira… en sana teoría, tú debías estar con él, pero los cambios en la dimensión por la guerra, fueron demasiados grandes y Arkangelds se vió obligado a intervenir ciertos momentos para solucionar el impacto dimensional - Comenta el dragón rayado, con un tono de voz seria

— ¿Al punto de evitar que yo pueda estar con él? ¡Por accidente caí en un flujo de la dimensión original Neytirix! Vi todo lo que necesitaba saber… s solo, dame un momento a solas… - Expresa Shapira, la cual, le entrega a Neytirix un par de escamas de Alexander

— Creo que esto también lo olvidarás, ese flujo está desapareciendo… en algunos días lo olvidarás, solo sigue usando el hechizo y no muestres tu fuego… lamento no habertelo dicho, pero no me parecía indicado hacerlo - Menciona Neytirix, el cual, comienza a ser rodeado por una luz blanca

— … ¿No necesitas ayuda en tu dimensión? - Le pregunta la dragona, ella al igual que Neytirix tiene una armadura dorada

— Por el momento no es necesario, solo quiero llevarle estas escamas a Argos… tal vez él pueda entregarme algún método de curación más rápido… sin tener que tocar a otros, si sabes a lo que me refiero - Comenta el dragón negro con rayas azules, mientras Shapira asiste con su cabeza

Sin más, el guardián de la dimensión cinco desaparece, pero Shapira continúa en su plano, aún muy molesta con su descubrimiento, que involucra tanto a ella como a Alexander… pero ahora todo cambió y esa dimensión alterna se está borrando… o eso es lo que ella percibe.

 **En Ponyville, 11am, Castillo de la amistad:**

Luego de una mañana relativamente tranquila, Twilight se encuentra empacando… ya que debe ir al castillo de Canterlot y prepararse para guiar todo un reino, mientras tanto Spike, lee uno de sus comics favoritos…

Por otro lado, en una de las habitaciones de invitados… al fin Alexander se despierta en el suelo, pero con un terrible y desagradable dolor de cabeza, mientras Ember descansa plácidamente en la cama… enroscada como si fuera un gato...

— Oh… mierda - Dije, mientras me llevo mis garras a mi cabeza…

— Ya era hora que despertarás… ¿Cómo te sientes? - Me pregunta Ember, mientras ella estira sus patas y garras

— No muy bien… fuí un estúpido por haber tomado tanto - Expresé con dolor, sin abrir los ojos

— Eso se te pasará en algunas horas… pero no podemos seguir aquí en Ponyville, ambos debemos ir al reino de fuego… y ya nos hemos atrasado - Me dice Ember, la cual, se baja de la cama ¿Por qué dormí en el suelo?

— Bien… Oye ¿Existe algún hechizo para la resaca? - Le pregunté a la dragona, mientras me incorporo lentamente… para al fin abrir mis ojos, no pude ver bien por algunos segundos… hasta que al final mi vista se aclara y se adapta a la luz.

Por unos instantes, Ember observa fijamente los ojos del dragón helado, ella se queda inmóvil con su rostro congelado... mientras Alexander continúa hablando de algunos temas… pero este a los pocos minutos percibe la situación y se confunde por la actitud de la escamada

— Ember ¿Estás bien? - Le pregunté, sin moverme de mi posición — Equestria llamando a la princesa Ember… - Agregué mientras chasqueo mi garra frente a su cara

— Eh… ah l lo siento… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? - Pregunta la dragona, ella rápidamente desvía su mirada para que Alexander no pueda ver su profundo sonrojo

— Muy bien, ignoraré eso… dije que iré con Twilight para avisarle que ya nos retiramos… " _debería pagarle con gemas o algo así_ "- Dije acercándome a la puerta —" _Mierda… que dolor de cabeza_ " - Murmuré con un rostro adolorido

Ember observa como el dragón helado sale de la habitación… ella se queda muy pensativa por lo que ocurrió, para así sentarse en el borde de la cama para pensar con mayor comodidad lo que sucedió.

— / _Nunca había visto a Alexander de esta manera… en sus ojos pude ver la emoción cuando yo estoy con en él… Shapira tiene razón… él es único… es un dragón único…_ / - Piensa la escamada, la cual, rápidamente sale de sus pensamientos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ember se levanta y camina hacia la puerta de la habitación, para así tomar el manillar de la puerta. Un poco nerviosa por su futuro, la dragona gira el picaporte, abre la puerta y abandona la habitación de invitados. Ya afuera ella cierra la puerta y toma rumbo al mapa Cutie.

 **Con Alexander, Habitación del Mapa:**

El dragón celeste se encuentra charlando con Twilight, así mismo con Chrysalis y Michael. Ambos cambiante ya se preparan para irse al reino cambiante… por lo que tanto Michael como Alexander no se verían en un largo tiempo debido a la distancia y sus nuevas vidas… además de grandes responsabilidades

— ¿Entonces si irás a la comunidad? - Pregunta Michael, con un tono de voz neutral

— - _Suspiré_ \- Es algo que debo hacer Michael… no puedo seguir siendo un dragón nómada, siempre vendré por algunos meses a Everhoof pero ya no viviré ahí - Le dije al cambiante, el cual, mantiene un rostro algo triste

— Lo entiendo… y la verdad, no te detendré, pero espero que al menos no te olvides de nosotros - Menciona Michael, mientras Chrysalis asiste con su cabeza

— Claro que no… Twilight sabe muy bien que aún faltan muchos años para que puedan descansar de mí - Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, haciendo reír a la Alicornio lila

— Lo sabemos Alexander, me alegra que podré contar contigo una vez que sea la Princesa de toda Equestria… me tranquiliza que tu y Ember sean los líderes… - Comenta Twilight, con una sonrisa

— No solo Alexander y yo, también Spike lo hará cuando crezca… - Dice una voz muy conocida

Lentamente Ember ingresa a la sala del mapa cutie, hasta llegar junto a mi. Mientras Michael,Chrysalis, Twilight y yo charlamos por lo que sería nuestra última vez en un largo tiempo… Ignoro como será el futuro, pero espero que sea tranquilo.

— Jajaja ¿Pensaste que toda mi vida iba a ser la líder dragón? - Le pregunta Ember a Twilight…

— No, no claro que no… pero luchaste tanto por serlo y pensé que estarías con nosotros por un largo tiempo - Responde la Alicornio lila, algo avergonzada

— De hecho, el título de Ember se cede a sus hijos… por lo que no veo que represente un peligro - Comenta Chrysalis, con un tono de voz tranquila

— Twilight… gracias por permitirnos quedarnos en tu castillo, pero ya debemos regresar al reino cambiante… Chrysalis quiere darme algunas sorpresas - Agrega Michael, con una horrible resaca

— No hay problema Michael, puedes visitarme en Canterlot cuanto gustes - Menciona Twilight con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ember se despide con su garra… como normalmente lo haría una persona, yo hice lo mismo. Sin mucho problema, los cuernos de ambos cambiantes se iluminan de un aura verde translúcido y luego son rodeados por un círculo de llamas verdes y desaparecen de la habitación. Mientras tanto Ember, Twilight y yo seguimos charlando…

— Entonces… ¿Ustedes dos se harán cargo de la comunidad? - Pregunta Twilight, con su ceja derecha levantada

— Lo he estado pensando y la verdad, sería genial volver a integrar a la raza helada a nuestra comunidad. Lo bueno que Alexander es el líder… claro que hubiera sido interesante si hubieran otros dragones más - Menciona Ember, en un intento por no ofender al dragón helado

— Sí… sería interesante, soy líder y bueno, creo que soy el único miembro del grupo - Murmuré con voz seria…

— Pues ya no lo estarás más, una vez que regresemos, iremos con Eclipsa, ella nos ayudará con todo lo que necesitemos… además también quisiera hablar contigo de algo más personal - Menciona Ember, con un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas

— Creo que deberían ir a las tierras dragón… tienen un largo viaje y ya es casi mediodía - Comenta Twilight, muy feliz de que todo se haya resuelto casi fácilmente.

— Es verdad… gracias por todo Twilight, vendré a visitarte más rápido de lo que crees - Le dije con una gran sonrisa

— No hay problema Alexander… Equestria te debe mucho por tu sacrificio y esfuerzo, te deseo un lindo y tranquilo viaje - Le responde la Alicornio lila, igual de angustiada que Ember

Tranquilamente Ember y yo nos retiramos del castillo. Creo que esta será la última vez que tendremos que venir aquí… Twilight pronto tomará las riendas de toda Equestria y yo… ¿Lider dragón de la comunidad junto con Ember?. Ya afuera del castillo abrí mis alas y las batí con fuerza hacia abajo, no sin antes di un pequeño salto para ganar altura. Ember simplemente abre sus alas y las agita… ella no tiene que dar un salto para ganar altura ¿Estoy algo pesado?

Tomamos rumbo a las tierras de fuego, mientras seguimos ganando altura.

Ella vuela tranquilamente junto a mi, no obstante, no se percata que está por chocar con algunas aves… está algo distraída. Me adelanté un poco y tomé algunos centímetros más de altura, para así atraparla con mis garras traseras.

Inmediatamente cerré mi alas y me tire en picada algunos metros para esquivar las aves… para luego volver a retomar el vuelo sin problema. Sin más liberé a Ember, ella se tambalea un poco, mientras retoma su vuelo… pero mantiene un rostro molesto por lo que hice

— ¿Oye que te pasa? - Exclama Ember, con una expresión molesta

— Estás tan distraída que no te percataste que ibas a chocar con unas aves ¿Qué es lo que piensas tanto? - Le pregunté sin dejar de ver el horizonte

No tuve respuesta alguna a mi pregunta, solo vi como lentamente ella se desvía a la derecha mientras desciende, por lo que la seguí. Estuve algunos minutos girando en círculos para poder aterrizar en el campo, ella lo hace sin problemas, mientras yo con gran cuidado primero aterricé con mis patas traseras, para absorber gran parte del impacto, para así colocar mis garras en el suelo. Di algunos pasos más para charlar frente a frente.

— Alexander… ¿Tu quieres tener huevos? - Me pregunta Ember, tomándome por sorpresa…

— Eh… ¿No quieres mejor esperar a que lleguemos al reino de fuego? Apenas estamos saliendo de Ponyville - Le dije con calma, sin embargo, esa no es la respuesta que ella busca

— Eso no fue lo que te pregunté… solo quiero que seas sincero - Aclara la dragona celeste, mientras se cruza de brazos

— Claro que quiero tener huevos Ember… no es algo que ocurra de una mañana a otra… tu sabes que yo tengo cuatro años más que tú y aveces me pregunto si estoy esperando demasiado - Dije con total sinceridad...

— Lo sé… es solo que… yo aún no puedo darte huevos ahora mismo… mi primer temporada es dentro de ocho meses - Responde Ember, la cual, desvía su mirada

 _Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos, procesando lo que ella me dijo… ocho meses, no quiero huevos como ya mismo… o sea no es lo mismo decir que quiero tener familia en un futuro, pero no que sea ahora mismo_ …

— - _Sonríe_ \- Ember… tranquila, sí quiero tener huevos… pero no ahora mismo o tal vez… en estos años, lo que quiero decir es que no quiero huevos ya mismo - Mencioné con calma, haciendo sonreír a la dragona

— … Es que creí que no querías esperar… no me siento lista aún para tener huevos - Comenta la dragona, mientras Alexander se sienta junto a ella

— Lo sé, pero tener huevos es algo que nadie podrá estar listo en su vida, ven yo te llevaré a las tierras… solo sube a mi espalda - Le dije con calma

— - _Sonrojada_ \- ¿Qué? No haré eso… yo puedo volar - Se niega la dragona celeste, la cual, vuelve a mirar el pasto

— No lo dije porque no puedas volar… solo quiero llevarte, ven… no tengas miedo, no te voy a morder - Le dije con una sonrisa

 _Al final… ella no pudo negarse a mi insistencia, me preparé para volar, extendí un poco mis patas traseras, así mismo me agaché ligeramente para poder saltar y al final extendí mis alas. Ember observa con un notable sonrojo, al verme un poco expuesto…_

— Si haces eso… tendré que cuidarte de otras dragonas - Menciona Ember, la cual, ya casi pierde el color celeste de sus escamas.

— No lo creo… solo sube con cuidado, mis espinas no deberían herirte - Dije ya listo para volar.

 _Con cuidado, Ember sube a mi lomo, para así sujetarse de mi grupa. Hice lo que normalmente haría para volar, agitar mis alas hacia abajo con fuerza, claro… no sin antes dar un pequeño salto. Rápidamente comencemos a tomar altura, hasta que luego de unos minutos llegamos casi a las nubes…_

 _Pude sentir como Ember se acomoda, ella se gira para dejar su cabeza en mi grupa y su cuerpo lo extiende a lo largo de mi… es algo divertido de ver… en realidad ella no pesa tanto una vez que estoy en el aire._

— Eres un buen dragón Alexander… gracias por mostrarme que no todos son iguales - Comenta Ember, la cual, se limpia algunas lágrimas de sus ojos

— ¡Ey!… Ya lo hemos hablado, soy el dragón más raro que pudiste haber conocido de todo el reino - Le dije con calma, sin distraerme de mi alrededor al estar volando

— Lo sé… pero creo que tu eres mejor que los demás dragones - Dice la escamada, la cual, acaricia las espinas del lomo del dragón helado

— Si dices eso… creo que tienes razón… tú conoces mejor a la comunidad que yo - Mencioné con calma, mientras aleteo cada cierto tiempo para no perder altura.

— Mmmh… sí, no sé que me hubiera sucedido de mi si no te hubiera conocido cuando Michael casi muere - Comenta Ember, aquel día en el reino cambiante

— Supongo que yo tampoco… es extraño que lo diga, pero mi pasado lo siento… vacio, como si toda mi adolescencia fuera solo un sueño, n no se porque lo siento así, aún hay mucho que debo descubrir y aprender - Explica con tranquilidad

 _Pude escuchar un suspiro por parte de Ember, mientras ella sigue acariciando las espinas de mi lomo… no sé porqué lo hace, pero se siente muy bien. Deje de batir mis alas para simplemente planear por algunos minutos… no quiero ir tan alto_

— ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió en la tierra? - Me pregunta Ember, mientras observa el cielo sobre la espalda de Alexander

— Ahora que lo dices… no mucho, son… como pequeños fragmentos o sueños… que bien podrían ser pesadillas - Le respondí con un tono de voz neutral

— Creo que eso es… tus recuerdos de tu infancia y adolescencia se interponen con lo que pasaste en la tierra, como una especie de sustitución - Comenta Ember, la cual, aún continúa angustiada

— - _Suspiré_ \- Esto nunca va acabar… al menos todo ha terminado - Dije con voz más positiva

No obtuve respuesta de Ember… no se lo que sucederá en el futuro, pero ahora sé que todo lo que ocurra, nada fue escrito por el Dios dragón. En sana teoría… ya sin la magia de los fragmentos, el linaje podrá reestructurarse y ser aún mejores que antes.

 _Fue así como Alexander continuó volando hacia las tierras de fuego… en un futuro que pocos conocen más que los mismos guardianes. Ahora jamás perderemos el control de algún ser del linaje divino._

 _Todas las barreras que separan y protegen las dimensiones, han sido reestructuradas y mejoradas… así será menos probable que un ser corrompido pueda acceder a mundos a través de ellas… con el legado, Sophia será la nueva supervisora que vigilará el corazón de los guardianes… ella es hija de Fire, pero tendrá un mejor puesto que su padre. Herot, fue regresado a su dimensión de nacimiento, en el punto en que su vida fue congelada._

 _Shapiro estuvo muy molesta por algunos años, al haber descubierto que su futuro fue alterado por intervención de mí, lo mejor que pude hacer, es que ella tenga un doble voto en las decisiones de gran importancia_

 _¿Puedes decirme cuál es su secreto?... déjalo en los comentarios, me gustaría aprender de la información que su mente humana es capaz de recolectar e interpretar._

 _Todavía hay varios temas que merecen la pena ser mencionados antes de concluir…_

 _Aunque para Alexander su vida será un poco más tranquila, él debe proteger y resguardar los fragmentos divinos… al final de todo su raza de dragón fue la que cedió la magia. Además ya me hice cargo de uno de los efectos secundarios de la fruta de la vida… A diferencia de Michael, su vida es la de un cambiante común… por lo que simplemente transferí el efecto de la fruta al simulador, esa es una forma para que también él no muera… y tenga una larga vida con Chrysalis._

 _No era algo sencillo de hacer, Alexander envejece a la velocidad de un dragón normal, pueden transcurrir varios centenares de años y seguirá siendo casi el mismo, no es así para un cambiante…_

 _La guerra de los diez mil mundos… era un tema difícil de resolver y comprender. Una historia que involucra otras cuatro historias en un tema que se extiende a lo largo de cada una de ellas. Los últimos cien, eran seres formados por la primer estela de mi primera generación. Ellos tienen la fuerza para alterar y cambiar el pasado, presente y futuro si tuvieran el Lobby del tiempo. Shadow mató gran parte de ellos, para sembrar el infierno en las seis dimensiones simplemente por diversión…_

 _Al final se logró detenerlo… casi tres años terrestres en esta larga travesía… que inició por_ _ **Un Mundo Extraño,**_ _su desarrollo en_ _ **Un humano cambiante**_ _, para así continuar a_ _ **The Last Survivor**_ _y concluir en_ _ **El Aprendiz de Dragón…**_

 _¿Qué seguirá después?... No es algo sencillo de responder, muchas dudas aún siguen en mi mente ¿Son seguras las dimensiones Y si simplemente dejo que todo esto acabe en este punto?... Bah, es imposible, solo debo regresar y seguir adelante… las dimensiones necesitan nuevas y mejores oportunidades…_

 **Epílogo:**

 _Ahora mismo me encuentro en una plataforma del lobby del tiempo, pero otra de sus secciones. Fui traído por Shapira ya que al parecer debo decir o crear una especie de registro en una máquina extraña similar a un ecualizador o que se yo… Shapira me está ayudando a hacerlo pero ambos somos inexpertos y esto es algo nuevo que nos han pedido hacer._

— ¿Entonces solo debo hablar por esta gema gris y ya? - Pregunté con una ceja levantada…

— Sí, solo procura no sobrecargar ni congelar la placa… es delicada - Advierte Shapira, la cual, observa al dragón helado

— Bien… ya comenzaré, solo no te rías de lo que diré -

 _Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que volví a saber de Michael y de las chicas… casi no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para ir a Equestria, ya que Ember y yo planeamos una manera de poder hacer oficial nuestra unión sin causar o provocar rechazo por parte de la comunidad dragón. Eso es algo que a ella le preocupa y se la razón. Ella podría verse envuelta en muchos desafíos que podrían determinar si continúa o no siendo la líder dragón… si lo logra podrá quedarse conmigo, si no, deberá elegir… ser la líder o quedarse conmigo._

 _No me gusta que ella deba pasar por estas situaciones debido a mi integración a la comunidad dragón… como único miembro y líder de la especie helada, claro que también es algo que debo hacer, ya que Ember y yo planeamos tener huevos pronto, pero de ese tema en particular no hemos hablado mucho y apenas lo mencionamos una vez._

 _La verdad, puede ser más pronto de lo que creí, vaya eh, ser padre tan pronto da mucho miedo… me preocupa un poco ya que no se como serlo y me da algo de temor no ser lo que necesitan mis hijos._

 _Ella no me ha dicho mucha información de cuando será su primer calor, lamentablemente Eclipsa tampoco me ha querido ayudar en ese tema ya que es una decisión que Ember y yo debemos tomar… siento que ella me esconde muchos secretos_ "Además Shapira tampoco me quiere ayudar a saber la fecha" Ahora debo tener cuidado más cuidado

— ¡Escuché eso! No me involucres en tus decisiones con esa dragona - Bufa la dragona celeste, a pocos pasos atrás del dragón helado

 _Eh… bueno, aún hay alguno que otros tema… He recuperado casi toda mi memoria gracias a Shapira, ella me trajo una poción y obviamente yo la bebí, pero solo puedo recordar lo que ha pasado y no puedo ver el futuro… además aún no recuerdo el nombre de aquellos tres dragones que estuvieron en la guerra. Quisiera haber podido hablar con ellos por más tiempo, saber un poco de sus vidas, pero las cosas no se dieron de esa manera._

— Eso es algo que sabrás dentro de cinco años - Agrega la dragona celeste

 _El linaje divino… o bueno más específico el Dios dragón me ha dejado como misión, proteger los fragmentos. Estos me fueron entregados en un lugar que Ember no sabe, además vienen resguardados en un cofre indetectable para la magia y únicamente existen tres seres que pueden abrirlo… Arkangelds y yo, el otro es su hermano. Bueno, aunque yo pueda usarlos, no quiere decir que puedo extraer del cofre los cinco, únicamente puedo usar cuatro… para así evitar crear el Hypercube y causar la guerra_

 _Dejando de lado al Linaje, Twilight ahora es la princesa de Equestria, mientras Luna y Celestia ya se han retirado… algo que no sabía que se podía hacer… siempre creí que tendría a esas dos para molestarlas cada vez que iba a ese lugar… ahora es turno de la Alicornio lila._

 _Oh casi lo olvido, Twilight me pidió que Ember y yo le ayudemos a Spike para ser un mejor embajador de los dragones, así como yo lo hago… pero mejor, supongo. Además, estoy aprovechando en darle unas pequeñas clases de defensa personal… pero es algo complicado ya que el es un dragón bípedo y yo uno que camina a cuatro patas_

— Eso no es un limitante, si eres un buen maestro, él podrá entenderte - Comenta Shapira, con un tono de voz tranquila

 _Eh… Bueno, se que deben estar algo confundidos ya que explico todos estos temas de manera no coordinada y como si lo supiera todo, pero aún debo adaptarme a mi posición como representante del Linaje en este mundo… así como Blake, solo que soy más cool y con magia._

— Blake tiene sus cosas, él sí era humano en el pasado, mejor di lo que tengas que decir… el panel consume mucha magia - Advierte la dragona celeste

 _Para hablar un poco de Michael, él ya conoció a sus tres hijos… claro que yo solo conozco a uno de ellos, lamentablemente para Chrysalis y Michael, aquél topo gigante causó más daños de lo que creí… pero ambos tienen bastante tiempo para recuperarse… si sabes a lo que me refiero._

 _Como había dicho anteriormente, no se mucho de lo que está haciendo Michael y no es algo que todos deban saber ya que esta no es su historia… si no la mía…_

— Sí… pero tú estuviste en la de Michael por alrededor de quince capítulos - Agrega Shapira, con una sonrisa en su rostro

— No fue mi culpa… yo no planee nada de esto - Le dije, mientras miro a la dragona.

— Solo di lo que tengas que decir… y no te distraigas - Bufa la dragona celeste

 _Regresando con el linaje, eso es algo que no me divierte para nada, ni muchos menos poder recordar el maldito bucle en que me habían encerrado por un largo tiempo. Sé que existen muchas cosas más que no sepa, secretos que esconden más… al punto de ser como una telaraña que enredan a los seis universos o bueno mundos, en sí, cada dimensión solo es un mundo pero en un lugar diferente..._

 _Arkangelds ha regresado a su propio plano, para continuar con la creación de nuevos mundos o simplemente causar más daños, mientras Argos será el que se encargará de las mejoras de todo el linaje. Eso incluye la elaboración de nuevos artículos…_ "Mientras no sean como el Hypercube… me cago en la puta"

— ¡Ey! Eso fue un regalo de cumpleaños para Arkangelds, yo no sabía que lo iba a entregar a sus hijos - Se escucha el grito… desde el fondo

— Habla más bajo y no digas vulgaridades, creo que no estamos en mute para Argos ni otros guardianes… recuerda que solo debes hacer un registro, no una historia completa - Menciona Shapira, la cual, comienza a limpiar sus escamas

 _Bueno… creo que eso es todo, aún sigo adaptándome a la idea de que nunca fui un humano, esa fue la revelación más fuerte que pude haber tenido… casi idéntica a mi reacción cuando Shapira llegó a decirme que debía proteger los fragmentos… que por cierto, debo llevármelos ahora que me envíes a donde me encontraba_

— Sí… ya estamos aquí, no hemos abandonado el lugar donde tu estabas, solo estamos en otro plano existencial… termina eso ya, quiero irme a mi casa - Bufa la dragona celeste, con un tono de voz molesta

— ¿Puedo decirle a Ember que tengo los fragmentos? - Le pregunté a Shapira

— Sí, pero será tu responsabilidad si pierdes alguno… " _además de mía_ " - Murmura al final, la escamada

 _Solo espero que Ember y yo tengamos un buen futuro, lindo y tranquilo… y no simplemente terminar como una pareja común de dragones, no es de mi estilo tener un harem, como harían otros machos…_

— ¡Uy! El dragón de hielo no quiere una larga descendencia ¿Quién lo diría? - Comenta Fire… el cual, recién ingresa… provocando que Shapira golpee su rostro con su garra

— ¡Fire! Estuvimos aquí casi dos horas intentando crear este maldito registro… - Se queja Shapira, la cual, avanza hacia el panel

— Oh… lo lamento, no lo sabía… pero saben, olvidaron insertar un cristal del recuerdo para guardar el registro, todo lo que han estado haciendo se perderá apenas apaguen el panel - Avisa el dragón anaranjado con calma

— ¿¡Es una broma!? Alexander te dije que insertaras el cristal - Bufa Shapira, muy molesta

— Y lo hice… o bueno, lo intenté pero lo dejé caer y se rompió - Dije muy avergonzado

— ¿¡Qué!? Me dijiste que fue un pedazo de tu propio hielo ¡No el cristal! - Exclama Shapira con gran molestia

— JAJAJA, lo siento mucho Shapira, pero esto es chistoso… apagaré esto para que inicien de nuevo - Comenta Fire, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

— No, no, no, espera creo que se puede arreglar… dkswkfjshjjtf - **Error, imposible guardar registro**. No se detecta cristal del recuerdo.

 **¿El fin?**

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de seguir esta historia, un largo proyecto, el cual, tal vez no comenzó como yo lo desearía, pero que al final, logró su objetivo y gustó a muchos o eso es lo que espero…

Agradezco todo el apoyo, así como los comentarios e ideas que algunos se tomaron la molestia de enviarme tanto en el fic o mediante un MP… incluso tuve la oportunidad de charlar aunque sea por mensaje con algunos de los lectores, un gran saludo y abrazo para ellos :D

Este sería el final de esta historia, no diré nada de lo que seguirá ni cuales son los proyectos ( _Estos están en mi perfil_ ) pero puedes estar tranquilo que todavía quedan muchas ideas para futuros fics, que pronto podrían ser publicados… En cuanto a lo demás, publicaré al menos dos o tres capítulos más, pero que ya no formaría parte de la historia en concreto.

 **Créditos**

Dawild Abseen **Es propiedad** de CasayBronyFanfic ¡Gracias! Por permitirnos usar tu personaje… aunque al final pocos lo recordarán… has estado muy inactivo últimamente por lo que se decidió dejar a tu personaje de terciario para evitar problemas...

Shapira, Herot, Fire, Shadow, Neytirix, Michael, Alexander, Razor, Srazor, Sapphiro, Arkangelds, Argos, Wildfire, Korvia, Sing, Konrac, Walter, Return, Rose, Ziizac **, Es propiedad** exclusiva de Isaac.C.B.

 **Derechos reservados de MLP y todos sus personajes**

 **a Hasbro Studios.**

 **Esta historia fue escrita y editada por:** Isaac C.B

 **Con ideas y sugerencias de:** LV-115, CasayBronyFanfic y mi fiel grupo de amigos "Robert, Reivin, Luis A.V.M, Alex, Frank y Richard" ¡Gracias por sus ideas! Son los mejores :D

Un agradecimiento especial a Luis.A.V.M Por tomarse la molestia de ayudarme con el fic..., incluyendo la idea de la formación del Linaje divino y su estructura.

 **Copyright: 25 de diciembre del año 2019**

Si deseas usar alguno de los personajes de Isaac.C.B, envía un MP, con el fin de aclarar los detalles o simplemente para saber. No se tolerará el uso sin consentimiento de los personajes mencionados de Isaac.C.B. Evitemos problemas y solo avisa por un MP.

 **Comentarios sin respuesta (Lectores invitados)**

 **Última respuesta de esta sección**

 **DrackBlack123:**

 _De hecho no es ninguna referencia, no sabía que también estaba en Phinias y Ferb, solo se me ocurrió ya que quería algo diferente._

 _En un futuro próximo… eh sí, la gema siempre la tendrá el resto de su vida, ya es algo que es de él, debido a la magia. En si no es un punto débil, de hecho su punto débil sería en su forma humana ya que cuando es dragón, puede protegerse mejor y defenderse._

 _Okey… primero lo primero… no se debe olvidar que Argos alteró la gema, lo que quiero decir que si es cargada con magia no afectará en ningún rubro la forma de Walter, ni mucho menos será un dragón oscuro, la gema solo lo transforma más no lo controla, no importa que tan fuertes sean sus emociones. Claro no olvides que Walter sigue siendo una persona normal, por lo que sus reacciones son como alguien más lo haría_ (Tal vez).

Les deseo una feliz Navidad y excelente semana. Nos veremos el próximo año en 2020 para nuevas publicaciones


	22. Shapira y Neytirix

No se como decir esto, no tengo las palabras para hacerlo ni la mente para pensar alguna forma de describir todo lo que ha estado pasando en los mundos, no puedo… lo he intentado y esta fue la única manera que logré para hacerlo, de poder sacar todo de mi interior y desahogarme un poco… no es algo fácil de hacer...

No tengo un hombro amigo para hacerlo y mi padre… bueno, dudo que actualmente quiera charlar, hace tantos años que no hemos tenido alguna especie de conversación de padre e hijo… y no tenemos el tiempo de hacerlo, con solo quitar la mirada de la vasta oscuridad que funciona como nuestro lienzo… podría causar algún tipo de peligro.

La razón es muy sencilla y fácil de entender, como creador de todo… me siento muy culpable por lo que Alexander sufrió en la lucha de los seis universos, es evidente que sin mi intervención el habría muerto en garras de Herot, pero creo que fue peor que yo lo dejara vivir para permanecer en un extenso bucle temporal para intentar encontrar la pieza que resolvería la guerra, la forma más sencilla de resolverlo que sacrificar a gran parte de todos.

Pero todo tiene sus razones, si Herot no hubiera matado a casi todos los dragones de hielo, él sería una parte del ejército que hubiera luchado contra Shadow, lo que significa que Michael no hubiera sido importante que llegara ya que el destierro nunca hubiera sido realizado… por lo que sería hijo único, pero las cosas no sucedieron así… fue una decisión importante pero rindió sus frutos.

Aunque yo tenga un poder infinito, no puedo intervenir cuando lo desee a lo universos, eso sería devastador para las barreras que protegen cada una de las dimensiones, por eso cree a los guardianes… causar tanta tensión en la estabilidad de las líneas dimensionales, podría provocar el colapso de cada una de ellas y destruir toda forma de vida, claro que también aplica para los guardianes pero ellos no causan daños masivos a la barrera ya que su poder es menor. Los dioses no pueden interferir ya que causa daño y efecto.

Para compensar lo que le sucedió a Alexander, lo he ayudado lo mayor posible... entregarle un poco de compensación por el mal rato que pasó durante un largo tiempo, no es necesario o como aquel regalo que Ember le entregó, eso es decisión de ambos y me alegra que lo hayan decidido.

Tal vez ustedes no sean conscientes de los cambios de los universos, por lo que he decidido eliminar los libros dimensiones del control de los guardianes, con lo sucedido con Shadow me ha hecho recapacitar la vulnerabilidad que existe en el linaje… quiero arreglarlo todo antes de irme nuevamente a mi descanso eterno.

Mi hermano Argos también me ayudará con algunas mejoras para el control y la seguridad de la magia que hace funcionar los fragmentos, es de suma importancia que Alexander esté con vida… sin él, el Hypercube solo sería un cubo gris muerto y sin energía… él está ligado a esas piedras y su futuro hijo también será heredero del destino del Hypercube. Ahora los únicos guardianes son Neytirix y Shapira… Herot decidió retirarse, no sin antes pasar por el mismo proceso, él no podrá recordar nada de lo que vivió como guardián, jamás recordará los nombres de sus amigos ni mucho menos conservará algún artefacto divino o la magia que conlleva serlo. Fire también lo decidió aunque a su propio estilo… él no renunció, solo se tomó unas pequeñas vacaciones en su propia dimensión, quiere ser tratado como un dragón normal por al menos unos días.

Shapira… bueno, ella sigue siendo la joven guardiana, personalmente me encargaré de entrenarla para que la dimensión cuatro sea bien resguardada, además también se encargará de proteger a Alexander. Además sin Herot hay un nuevo cupo para los guardianes, pronto habrá un nuevo guardián.

Y bien… llegamos a Neytirix, el ahora se encuentra en su propio lobby del tiempo, está persiguiendo un humano transdimensional que dentro de algunos años de la hora galáctica estándar transgrederá la barrera de la dimensión cinco. En cierto punto yo podría detenerlo en este mismo instante o simplemente crear una barrera imposible de cruzar, pero creo que le dejaré ese trabajo a Neytirix… se está divirtiendo y no me agrada detener eso..

Oh cierto… pero supongo que ustedes no están aquí para saber lo que yo estoy haciendo ni lo que sucede con el linaje, quieren saber lo que Alexander está haciendo… o bien, Michael el cambiante… les daré un pequeño resumen de los acontecimientos, después de todo no olvidemos que han habido menciones del pasado y del futuro en esta historia. No diré mucho más, pero esto ha sucedido en Equestria de la dimensión cuatro… a casi diez meses después de la guerra dimensional, los últimos meses no ha sucedido nada interesante que merezca la pena ser recordado… ahora revisemos un poco lo sucedido…

/ _Localizando línea temporal solicitada_ / 10 mese después de la guerra

 **Capítulo XXll: Un poco sobre Shapira y Neytirix.**

 **En Ponyville, 11am**

En el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville, ahora se vive un ambiente lleno de paz, donde los potrillos juegan tranquilamente en los parques, en una bella mañana de domingo, con un sol picante perfecto para un día en un lago. Las chicas ahora están reunidas en un lago cercano al pueblo, mientras disfrutan de pequeñas charlas y juegos con Alexander. Por ahora todos se encuentran en la orilla, con la intención de nadar un rato y pasarla bien

— ¿Estás segura Twilight?... No creo que lo que me pidas sea una buena idea - Le dije no muy convencido

— Oh vamos, no seas tan negativo, estamos en pleno verano Alexander… y el sol nos da directamente a la cabeza… solo enfría un poco más el lago - Comenta la Alicornio lila, la cual, señala a Discord, el con su magia se prende fuego mientras está en el agua...

— ¡Discord, no seas tan exagerado! no estás nadando en lava - Le grite un poco molesto… siento que me usan como un aire acondicionado a cuatro patas…

— No seas gallina Alexander o lo haces tu… o lo hago yo ¿Qué prefieres? - Le pregunta el draconequus al dragón celeste

— - _golpea su rostro con su garra - "Me voy arrepentir por esto_ " - Murmuré, no muy convencido

 _Inhalé lo mayor posible, mientras mis escamas mantienen un brillo más celeste apenas perceptible debido a la luz solar. Sin más, escupí mi fuego contra el lago… al primer contacto el agua se congela en un área de diez metros, mientras el resto del agua continúa líquida… pero a baja temperatura_

— ¡Eso es! - Exclama Rainbow Dash, la cual, se prepara para lanzarse al agua

 _Discord chasquea sus dedos, haciendo que el bloque de hielo inmediatamente se derrita, mientras tanto ya las chicas entran al agua… con una temperatura perfecta para el infernal calor del verano… creo que Celestia se pasa al crear estos días tan calientes_

— No seas aburrido Alexander, entra al agua - Comenta Pinkie pie, mientras se lanza al agua, pero extrañamente rebota para luego sumergirse nuevamente

— Creo que nuestro amigo escamoso está esperando a alguien… - Dice el draconequus, provocando algunos nervios en Alexander

— Sé que soy muy obvio… pero quisiera esperar un momento… - Comenté sin mucha preocupación

 _De pronto, pude escuchar un aleteo detrás de mí, sin mucho problema me gire y vi a Ember, con su cetro en su garra derecha, ella me da una cálida sonrisa, mientras camina hasta llegar junto a mí, inconscientemente moví mi cola con emoción… es algo que no puedo evitar_

— ¿A quién estás esperando? - Pregunta la dragona, con una sonrisa relajada

— Ah… bueno… solo - Intenté decir, pero al final no pude formular una palabra

— Jajaja vaya eh, entonces en verdad ahora si tienen una relación oficial ¿No Alexander? - Pregunta Michael, el cual, aparece en un círculo de llamas verdes, junto a Chrysalis con su pequeña hija

— No lo molestes Michael… recuerda que Ember tiende a enojarse si decimos eso - Le advierte Chrysalis, con un tono de voz relajada

— Ustedes dos nunca pueden decir nada sutil o útil… parece que se divierten solo por como Alexander y yo llevamos nuestra relación - Expresa Ember, con un tono de voz molesta

— Ember… solo están molestando, no es nada porque enojarse - Le dije un poco avergonzado

— Lo siento… Ember, no lo digo por ofenderlos, solo que es algo extraño que ustedes no han hablado con la comunidad dragón… ahora que son pareja… incluso han comentado que quieren tener hijos… eso es divertido - Revela Michael, provocando que la dragona celeste mire fijamente a Alexander

— ¡Uy! Esto está interesante… mejor que esas novelas humanas - Comenta Discord, el cual, está sentado en una silla de cine mientras come palomitas de maíz.

— ¿¡Le dijiste a Michael que queríamos tener huevos, acaso no conoces lo que es discreción!? - Exclama Ember, la cual, regaña al dragón helado

— Solo lo mencioné por pura casualidad… no lo dije abiertamente, pocos lo saben - Dije muy avergonzado… quisiera que ahora venga Shadow y me mate… pero eso es imposible

— ¡Todas nosotras lo sabemos, pero solo ignoranos Ember! - Comenta Twilight, la cual, nada tranquilamente en el lago

 _Todos observamos como en la orilla aparecen Celestia y Luna, con una pequeña cesta de picnic, además las dos tienen lentes de sol y un pequeño traje de baño… pero inmediatamente ambas hermanas perciben la discusión entre Ember y Michael… maldita sea._

— Oh vaya… ¿Interrumpimos algo? - Pregunta Celestia, mientras observa a Ember y a los tres cambiantes

— Vaya… ya era hora eh, dígame princesa Celestia y Luna ¿Ustedes también saben de mis planes con Alexander, algún otro ser de este lugar lo sabe? ¿Alguien del universo lo sabe también? - Pregunta Ember abiertamente, casi gritando… mientras Alexander no sabe dónde ocultar su vergüenza

— ¿Te refieres a que quieren formar una familia? Eso sería genial, me gustaría ver a sus pequeños dragoncitos...- Comenta Celestia, mientras Luna asiente con su cabeza

— Hace años que no vemos el nacimiento de un dragón - Aclara Luna, con un tono de voz tranquila

— Yo también lo sé… bueno no es como para lanzarme flores… después de todo, sé lo que pasará - Expresa Shapira, detrás de Ember y Alexánder… asustandolos un poco. Detrás de la guardiana, hay una abertura en la realidad...

— ¿¡Shapira!? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le pregunté apenado

— ¡Por favor Alexander, le dijiste hasta el linaje divino! - Expresa Ember, aún muy molesta

Luna, Celestia, Michael y Chrysalis se acercan un poco más hacia Ember y Alexander, para discutir sin tener que gritarse… aún así, para el dragón helado, ya no sabe que hacer, ahora se encuentra con un notable sonrojo en su rostro.

— Bueno, no es como si la noticia fuera algo nueva para nosotros… de hecho Alexander y yo hemos tenido muchas charlas a solas - Menciona Shapira… pero solo empeora las cosas

— Oh por el amor del dios dragón ¿Sales a escondidas con nuestra guardiana y le cuentas nuestros planes? - Sigue diciendo la dragona celeste con voz molesta

— Ah… no veo lo malo en que Alexander cuente sus planes, después de todo es su vida... - Menciona Chrysalis, la cual, defiende un poco al dragón celeste

— También es mi vida Chrysalis y yo soy la que tendré los huevos, no él - Aclara la dragona celeste, pero Shapira levanta su garra

— Bueno… si ese es el problema, yo puedo tener una solución - Comenta Shapira, pero es embestida por Alexander que la lanza al suelo

— ¡No hagas cambios, deja las cosas como están! - Le dije alarmado, mientras la guardiana con su magia quita al dragón helado de encima y lo tira al suelo

 _Las chicas continúan escuchando atentamente… no pensé que las cosas se torcieran tanto solo por un comentario de Michael. La guardiana se levanta y se sacude el polvo, a su armadura dorada brillante nada le pasó, pero a ella no le gustó mi acción..._

— No vuelvas a hacer eso Alexander, aún así, no veo un problema que merezca mi intervención… además gracias por darme alguna de tus escamas, Neytirix me pidió unas cuantas, eso sería todo de mi parte… ustedes resuelvan este problema... - Dice la dragona celeste que porta una armadura dorada, poco después es rodeada de una luz blanca para desaparecer por un rayo blanco en el cielo, así mismo, la fractura se cierra pocos segundos después.

— Eso es bueno… ahora Alexander hizo enojar a la guardiana - Comenta Discord, el cual, se mantuvo tranquilo

— Hablaremos más tarde Alexander… - Le avisa Ember, la cual, observa seriamente al dragón helado.

Sin más que decir, Ember camina en medio de Michael y Chrysalis, con un notable enojo en su rostro, la escamada se aleja del lago… mientras tanto Alexander observa por unos instantes hasta que recapacita y corre hacia ella, pero es detenido por Chrysalis y Michael

— Espera… no creo que sea buena idea que vayas con ella - Le advierte Michael, pero molesta al dragón helado

— Eres un idiota Michael, mejor cállate - Le gruñí con enojo, mientras corro en la dirección en la que Ember se fue

Las chicas, junto con Luna, Celestia, Discord y Chrysalis observan como el dragón helado se aleja del lago… ahora todos menos el draconequus se sienten culpables por lo que le hicieron a su amigo… en lo que iba a ser un lindo picnic entre amigos, en una mañana de domingo muy calurosa.

— Algo me dicen que nos hemos pasado un poco… - Comenta Luna, mientras su hermana asiente con la cabeza

— Así es… creo que esos dos dragones aún son muy jóvenes… si sabes a lo que me refiero, no debimos molestarlos mucho por sus planes - Aclara Celestia… provocando un suspiro en Michael

— Sí, sí… fue mi culpa… en verdad lo siento ¿Sí? No es algo que lo haga a propósito… pero es que siempre molestaba a Alexander de esa forma, sigo procesando que en verdad no es mi hermano - Agrega el cambiante, con un tono de voz culpable

— Dejemos que ambos hablen un momento… no interfiramos más ¿Alguien sabe que hacía Shapira aquí? - Pregunta Celestia, la cual, con su magia abre una sombrilla en la arena

 **Con Alexander:**

 _Estoy siguiendo a Ember por su olor… es culpa mía lo que pasó, no debí haber hablado con Michael de ese tema… ni mucho menos con las chicas, jamás pensé que lo utilizarían para burlarse de nosotros, se muy bien que mi relación con Ember es mal vista por la comunidad dragón y esa es una de las muchas razones por la que no hemos dado esa noticia, ni mucho menos que planeamos tener huevos._

 _Seguí el rastro por unos minutos más, hasta llegar a la entrada de Ponyville muy cerca del lago Saddle. Inmediatamente pude ver a Ember sentada en una roca, como normalmente lo haría un dragón cuadrúpedo…_

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - Le pregunté, con un tono de voz baja

 _No recibí respuesta alguna de ella, por lo que simplemente me acerque hasta estar a su lado, poco después me senté con tranquilidad. Pude ver una expresión de duda en su rostro, por lo que sucedió hace algunos minutos en el lago, eso es algo que me preocupa._

— - _Suspiré_ \- Se que lo que diga no servirá para solucionar esto… pero en verdad lo siento. No sé muy bien en lo que estaba pensando en el momento cuando les dije a los chicos sobre nuestros planes… creo que solo estaba emocionado y quería en verdad que ellos lo supieran porque son nuestros amigos... pero me equivoqué… n no soy un dragón como los demás que siempre pasan solos en las cuevas y evitan ser sociables… yo solo soy un estúpido... - Expresé con sinceridad… llamando la atención de Ember

—… No eres un estúpido Alexander… solo me molesta que no me consultes nada de lo que haces y con lo que pasó en el lago, eso solo me hace dudar si lo nuestro en serio funcionará, tu viste como se burlaron de nosotros por nuestros planes... ¿¡Qué pensarían todos los de la comunidad!? - Menciona la dragona celeste… un poco abrumada

— - _Suspiré_ \- Ember… No quiero atarte para intentar que esta relación funcione... también estoy descubriendo muchas cosas todos los días, pero me duele verte tener que pasar por esto… si quieres puedes tomarte un tiempo para pensar mejor… no te detendré… yo regresaré un tiempo a Everhoof - _Con voz entrecortada_ \- Si sientes que esto no funcionará… puedes irte, yo no te detendré si quieres a otro dragón - Mencioné con dificultad… con un profundo nudo en mi garganta

— So… solo dame algunos días Alexander… creo que es lo mejor - Menciona Ember, la cual, le da un beso en la mejilla al dragón celeste, para luego abrir sus alas y tomar su ruta a las tierras de fuego.

 _Solamente me quedé sentado observando como ella se aleja lentamente hasta desaparecer en el horizonte… no llores… no llores… no llores, lo que ahora siento es un terrible dolor y miedo de perderla, es algo que no quiero que suceda, no buscaré a otras dragonas con las que estar… si esto no funciona_

— ¿Alexander se puede? - Pregunta Michael, el cual, camina hacia el dragón helado, pero el escamado rápidamente se levanta de manera agresiva y con una expresión de pocos amigos

— ¡Vete... a la mierda Michael! Por culpa de tus estúpidos comentarios hicieron que Ember dude de nuestra relación ¿Qué diablos pasa por tu maldita cabeza? ¡Intento no terminar como un loco en este lugar, para no morir en la soledad como en la tierra y tu haces que eso suceda nuevamente! - Grité con gran enojo

El cambiante percibe como los ojos amarillos de Alexander, ahora son rodeados por una iris de color celeste metálico, mientras alrededor del dragón helado, el pasto se tiñe de un color gris blancuzco y este se cubre de una gruesa capa de escarcha… además un cúmulo de algunas nubes blancas en el cielo, se transforman en amenazantes nubes grises que giran alrededor sobre el escamado

— Alexander lo siento… no lo dije para que esto sucediera, solo fue por molestar, como en los viejos tiempos... ya sabes cuando estábamos en la tierra - Intenta explicar el cambiante, pero es atacado por una bola de fuego celeste brillante.

Con algo de dificultad, Michael realiza un hechizo y se protege con un escudo de celdas pentagonales verdosas, este resiste el primer golpe del hielo mágico de Alexander, pero inmediatamente al recibir un segundo impacto… rompe la protección del cambiante. Con un chasquido, Discord encierra al dragón de fuego frío en una burbuja blanca, mientras el dragón golpea incesantemente el escudo. Las chicas se acercan rápidamente debido al ruido y el brusco cambio en la temperatura en la zona.

— - _Aterrado_ \- Oh vaya… gracias Discord, por poco y no la cuento - Dice Michael, el cual, intenta calmarse luego del terrible susto.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? - Pregunta Celestia, la cual, observa al dragón celeste dentro de la burbuja… en un estado muy agresivo

— Si no fuera por mí, creo que Michael sería un bloque de hielo… - Responde el draconequus, un poco intranquilo ya que sabe que Alexander puede dañarlo

Todas las chicas observan a Alexander… y por error observar su mirada, esa acción les dice lo que pocas quieren saber, su elemento ahora ha tomado el control y está furioso por lo que provocó Michael, aún así él está consciente.

— Ember está dudando de su relación con Alexander… por habernos reído de sus planes… Alexander ha sacrificado demasiado por esa relación - Dice Michael, aún muy nervioso

— Pero no lo hicimos con esa intención, solo fue una pequeña broma entre amigos… - Comenta Twilight, la cual, se siente un poco culpable

— Oh… Twilight, hay temas que no deben ser usados para bromas… esa decisión que Ember quiera tomar, de tener o no huevos… es importante para ella y Alexander… no es algo por reírse y nuestra respuesta fue totalmente sincera, sin la intención de causar problemas - Expresa Celestia, haciendo sentir mal a las chicas… ya que también participaron

— Llevaré a Alexander a Everhoof, tal vez ahí pueda tranquilizarse sin que intente congelar a alguien - Menciona Discord, el cual, toma la burbuja con el dragón en su interior…

— Ten mucho cuidado Discord… recuerda que él puede herirte si escapa - Le advierte Fluttershy, la cual, observa como su amigo draconequus desaparece con el dragón

— Iré a hablar con Ember… esto es algo que una chica debe hacer, no lo digo para que se ofendan… después de todo es culpa de Michael - Agrega Chrysalis, la cual, es rodeada de un círculo de llamas verdes y desaparece

— ¡Oye! No lo hice para causar problemas… " _Es la costumbre de molestar" -_ Menciona el cambiante, el cual, se siente culpable

— Si no hubiera sido por Discord… estarías congelado Michael, Alexander ahora es mucho más fuerte, incluso para Discord… si ambos pelean directamente - Le avisa Starlight al cambiante, el cual, da un trago amargo de su propia saliva

— ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí mientras no estuve, cómo es que el puede romper escudos? - Pregunta Michael, en un intento por tranquilizarse

— Ah… esa sí es una buena pregunta, la verdad no lo sabemos… pero creo que Ember tiene algo que ver… debió enseñarle y si que dió frutos - Dice Luna, con un tono de voz no muy segura

Las chicas junto con Michael y las princesas se quedan charlando aún con el susto que les hizo pasar Alexander. Ahora que su día de picnic en el lago se arruinó por el descontrol elemental del dragón de fuego frío… deben intentar arreglar las cosas que ellos mismos provocaron

 **Con Alexander, Monte Everhoof:**

Discord se encuentra luchando contra Alexander… este logró destruir el escudo con que el draconequus lo llevaba, con varias heridas en su alargado cuerpo… la situación para el Dios del caos no es alentadora ...

— Basta Alexander… soy tu amigo - Exclama Discord, el cual, chasquea sus dedos para hacer desaparecer las bolas de fuego

El dragón helado no responde e intenta embestir al dracoonecus, no obstante, ambos son lanzados con una fuerza descomunal contra la pared… mientras una intensa luz blanca inunda por unos instantes la cueva, evitando que ambos combatientes puedan ver por unos segundos. En medio de Discord y Alexander ahora se encuentra Shapira, la cual, centra su atención en el dragón helado

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Discord? - Pregunta Shapira, sin preocuparse por las heridas del Dios del caos

— Solo con heridas menores… ese entrenamiento del Dios dragón lo hace más difícil de controlar hasta para mí… esto es ridículo - Se queja Discord, el cual, cura sus heridas ahora que no está siendo atacado

— Lo sé, él te ha superado en fuerza mágica… pero era necesario hacerlo, aún con los riesgos, el aún pierde el control de su elemento y está vez es por miedo… - Comenta Shapira, la cual, observa como Alexander se recupera

El dragón helado observa a Shapira, mientras le da un gruñido de advertencia… así mismo muestra sus afilados dientes, además sus afiladas garras ahora son visibles en sus palmas y patas, alertando a Discord, el cual, debe ayudar sin importar los riesgos

— ¿Estás lista para pelear contra él? - Pregunta el dracoonecus, con voz nerviosa

— Uju… claro que sí, no por nada estaría aquí Discord, claro que está será mi primera pelea física… - Menciona la dragona de armadura dorada

— ¿Pero a qué le teme su elemento? - Pregunta el Dios del caos con duda

— A estar solo… ciento diez años sin compañía Discord, esta es la primera vez que el tiene una pareja - Responde la guardiana

— Leo aquí en el registro de fuerza mágica, que él casi tiene tu misma fuerza… cedida por la magia residual de los fragmentos y su entrenamiento - Comenta el Dios del caos

Sin tiempo a responder, Alexander salta contra Shapira, ella da un giro anticipado y golpea con fuerza el vientre del escamado con su cola. Él cae al suelo sobre su espalda pero rápidamente se levanta y vuelve atacar. La guardiana realiza lo mismo, pero el escamado se anticipa y atrapa la cola entre sus garras… e intenta golpearla.

En el forcejeo, las garras de Alexander se rodean de un aura dorada, pero la dragona le escupe a quemarropa su fuego de un color rosa azulado, lanzando al dragón contra la pared… para luego caer al suelo de hielo. Al igual que la vez anterior, este se levanta sin problemas y escupe dos bolas de fuego, Shapira realiza un hechizo y se protege con un escudo morado, el cual, soporta sin problemas los ataques.

En un movimiento de sus garras la guardiana hace aparecer de la nada una burbuja llena de lava y lo lanza contra Alexander, pero este inmediatamente escupe una nube de hielo concentrado, para simplemente atrapar entre sus garras una piedra común. Sin problemas Alexander lanza la roca y golpea el lomo de Shapira, rasguñando su armadura… eso la hace enojar un poco

Las cuatro garras del dragón helado, mantienen un aura dorada y a una gran velocidad se abalanza contra Shapira, ella soporta la embestida y con gran esfuerzo alza al dragón y lo tira al suelo con su peso, no obstante, él la ataca con su fuego a una distancia corta

La dragona ruge de dolor por el fuego que impacta en su pecho, ella se impulsa con sus alas y toma distancia del salvaje Alexander, mientras Discord, mantiene estable la cueva con su magia

— Ese entrenamiento del Dios dragón es demasiado… - Menciona Shapira, un poco dolida en su pecho, pero su armadura la protege de los daños

El escamado celeste se incorpora rápidamente, mientras la guardiana inhala lo mayor posible y escupe tres bolas de fuego. Alexander primeramente se agacha para esquivar una, salta para evadir la segunda y con su propia magia bloquea la tercera, Shapira percibe el aura en las garras de su enemigo y entiende lo que desea hacer. La dragona realiza casi instantáneamente un escudo con un patrón hexagonal ( _Similar aún panal)_ de un color morado brillante translúcido alrededor de ella y Discord justo en el momento en que Alexander realiza el corte de tres maneras…

Desde Canterlot… se escucha parcialmente el eco de una intensa explosión, pero ya en el imperio de Cristal, se puede observar que el monte está cubierto por pequeñas luces doradas, mientras una avalancha cae desde la cima...

Dentro de la cueva, Alexander está en el suelo, mientras gime adolorido por lo sucedido… por otro lado, Shapira y Discord, no presentan ninguna herida en su cuerpo

— ¡Agh!… Shapira… ¿Qué diablos me hiciste? - Le dije muy adolorido, mientras sigo sobre mi espalda, pero no puedo moverme… me siento desprotegido estando así.

— ¿Mmm? Estas tonto Alexander, pensante que me ganarías con una de tus habilidades… yo no soy Shadow que usa escudos de defensa, simplemente usé una protección. Si sabes la diferencia entre lo que es defender y reflectar… sabrás lo que te pasó - Comenta la dragona, con una voz muy amable, aún por lo sucedido.

—… Interesante, ahora sé lo que sienten los demás al recibir mis habilidades - Dije paralizado…

— Que te quede de experiencia, dile a tu elemento que si me vuelve atacar, yo misma te enviaré al sol… ¡No debes atacar a tus amigos! - Exclama la dragona, la cual, se acerca a Alexander y lo mira fijamente

—… Puedes mirar a otro lado, no puedo moverme y estoy en esta posición tan vergonzosa - Le dije, mientras Shapira se siente en frente de mi

— No es algo que no haya visto en otro lado Alexander… a veces ser guardiana puede ser… penoso - Menciona Shapira, mientras ella rasca con su garra derecha el vientre de Alexander… haciéndole cosquillas

— ¡Oye! No, no, no ¡Deja de hacer eso! - Comenté muy sonrojado

— Aww, pobre dragón, intentó destruir un escudo y más bien su ataque fue reflectado - Dice la dragona… la cual de un momento a otro, se acerca a la cabeza de Alexander y le da un profundo beso

— Uy… yo eh ¿Los dejo solos? - Pregunta Discord, un poco incomodo, el con su magia protegió la estructura de la cueva — Ah… mejor me voy - Agrega Discord, el cual, de la nada desfragmenta la realidad y la abre como si fuera una cortina para irse a su casa…

Luego de unos segundos… ambos se separan, aunque para un dragón helado, está sorprendido por lo sucedido, así mismo, el ya puede moverse, por lo que se gira, para no estar en esa vergonzosa posición

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?... - Le pregunté confundido, mientras Shapira se sienta tranquilamente

— A diferencia de una herida, no puedo curar ciertos aspectos de tus habilidades sin interacción física… tu habilidad de corte de garra, tiende a paralizar a alguien hasta que el efecto mágico se desvanezca, claro que el beso era innecesario… solo fue por curiosidad - Comenta Shapira, la cual, oculta con su garra un pequeño sonrojo

— Ya veo… eh, pero no lo hagas muy seguido, tu amenaza a mi elemento y luego el beso... nos deja desconcertados - Dije un poco apenado

— No seas tonto ¿Piensas que soy la hibrida? Solo estoy aquí para acompañarte… se que es duro lo que Ember te dijo, solo quédate aquí y dale su espacio - Le sugiere la guardiana, enviada por el Dios dragón para siempre atender algún problema de Alexander

( _Como una manera de disculpa por lo del ingreso al bucle_ )

— Tu sabes todo ¿Verdad?... ¿Puedes decirme lo que pasará? - Le pregunté a Shapira, pero su sonrisa desaparece

— Lo siento mucho Alexander, no puedo revelar información del futuro… pero cualquier cosa que necesites… puedes decirme, para eso estoy aquí " _Me hace sentir extraño decir eso"_ \- Murmura la guardiana, al final de su oración

— ¿Estás segura que para todo lo que yo quiera? - Le comenté con una ceja levantada… provocando algunos nervios en la guardiana

— Solo pide algo que no sea indebido… estoy para ayudarte y que tengas compañía, no seré tu pareja o algo por ese estilo - Le advierte Shapira, la cual, vuelve a mirar sus garras

— Lo sé… solo estaba jugando ¿Qué crees que piensa Ember? - Le Pregunté con calma… haciendo sonreír a la escamada

— No se tú… yo sí sé lo que está pensando, como guardián puedo ver más allá del límite permitido a otras especies Alexander, puedo ver otros mundos, seres y demás… por cierto, aunque yo en este mismo instante esté aquí contigo, también estoy en otro lugar, pero tu no lo percibes… tú magia es limitada y sólo muestra lo que quieres ver - Explica Shapira, la cual, toca brevemente el hocico de Alexander con su garra… haciendo que tanto su elemento como él, puedan escuchar la voz de su pareja

 _Pude escuchar a Ember decir algo, pero con un lenguaje incomprensible… sigo preguntándome si lograremos salir adelante, aún con esta duda que Michael colocó en un pedestal y alimentó el temor de Ember a ser rechazada por la comunidad al estar conmigo. Quité la garra de Shapira de mi hocico… me duele un poco escucharla y no poder estar ahí…_

— Lo siento… no debí haberlo hecho, a veces es común ver a dragones así Alexander, al igual que cualquiera de otra especie… algunos pueden pasar por esto y no soy la excepción… mañana te contaré una corta historia, así sabrás un poco más de como funciona el linaje… tal vez sea interesante para ti… solo cuídate y no hagas tonterías - Advierte Shapira, la cual, es rodeada de un aura blanca… pero esta vez, solo desaparece.

— - _Suspiré_ \- Bueno… supongo que mientras esté aquí, podría limpiar este lugar, hace meses que no he estado aquí - Dije con un tono de voz llena de tristeza

 _Durante el resto del día, solo me preocupé por reparar mi cueva… en todo ese largo tiempo, no pude dejar de pensar en Ember, mientras reparaba el hielo agrietado, recogía los trozos de hielo, así como las rocas también de hielo… no paraba de pensar, simplemente me duele… sé que solo son sentimientos y muchos lo dicen… soy un dragón demasiado sentimental._

 _La noche cayó rápidamente por haber estado sumidos en mis pensamientos, casi no hice nada en la caverna… prácticamente está igual desde que la dejé por todos los problemas._

 _No comí nada en todo el día y la verdad, no me importa, solo caminé hasta mi nido, di un par de vueltas y me acosté para luego enroscarme como lo hacen los gatos… pero ese miedo sigue atormentando mi mente ¿Qué puedo hacer si Ember termina nuestra relación?... Creo que es fácil, no haría nada… simplemente me iría de Equestria y exploraría este mundo. Quedarme aquí con ella cerca, significaría recordar aquellos momentos… en los que estábamos juntos. Esos pensamientos de quedar solo, me queman por dentro… como si un cuchillo fuera incrustado en mi pecho, es… temor, aquel sentimiento de abandono en que mi elemento estuvo por ciento diez años… sin nadie, completamente solo…_

Agotado mentalmente… Alexander se queda dormido profundamente en su fría cueva en el monte Everhoof, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol, comienzan a adentrarse en el más oscuro rincón de la helada caverna… el dragón de fuego frío solo durmió por menos de dos horas, al haber estado pensando todo el día y la noche.

— " _Alexander… despierta, ya es de día_ " - Murmura una voz tranquila

— " _Mmmh, no quiero levantarme Ember_ " - Comenta Alexander inconscientemente

— No soy Ember tonto… ya son las siete de la mañana, el sol salió hace rato - Menciona Shapira, provocando que Alexander se levante bruscamente

— Oh ah… lo siento por eso… wow ¿Dónde está tu armadura? - Pregunté sorprendido, mientras observo fijamente a la guardiana

 _Por primera vez vi a Shapira sin su armadura… una dragona cuadrúpeda de escamas celeste brillante, con un tono blanco crema que inicia desde su barbilla hasta su baja cola, sus dos alas son grandes, de un color de fibra blanco cremoso por abajo y celeste por encima. Sus espinas son en forma de sierra que van desde su nariz hasta el final de su cola que no presenta alguna forma, sus espinas son de un color negro. Además tiene dos cuernos blancos tirados hacia atrás. Sus músculos están bien marcados y a diferencia ella presenta un rostro redondeado… y es un poco más alta que yo._

— ¡Oh vaya! Al menos prueba a disimular, quién diría que el protector de los fragmentos se quede sin palabras por ver a su guardiana - Se ríe Shapira, la cual, molesta un poco a Alexander

— No es divertido… en la tierra a eso se le llama provocar - Dije desviando mi mirada

— Ah… no seas así, al igual que tu, un guardián es un ser común… simplemente actuamos como seres poderosos para mantener un orden:

Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, siempre han existido una serie de seres poderosos, que escalan lo que llamamos la pirámide divina. Su forma de dragón es solo para mantener autoridad e intimidar a otros. En la punta superior se encuentra el Dios dragón. El creador de todo y todos. Guardián supremo y ser omnipresente en todos los tiempos de las seis dimensiones. No hay nada que él no sepa ya y si no lo sabe… bueno con su poder encuentra la respuesta. Debajo de Arkangelds hay dos seres… su garra derecha y hermano, Argos, herrero maestro superior perfecto del linaje, creador de todos los artefactos, armaduras y demás objetos… hasta aparatos tecnológicos y brebajes. Al lado derecho, el juez, el toma las decisiones de los problemas causados por seres de la tercer, cuarta y quinta escala. Las demás escalas hacen lo mismo… sólamente proteger y ayudar en cierto punto.

Los guardianes espirituales, somos la base de la pirámide, somos los únicos seres del linaje que tienen contacto directo con mortales, por eso siempre debemos hacernos respetar. A diferencia de Arkangelds y Argos… o los demás, nosotros si somos seres mortales, simplemente nuestra edad queda congelada mientras sirvamos al linaje.

Yo era una pequeña dragona que vivía en las tierras de fuego con mi padre y madre, era muy feliz en ese momento, apenas tenía cuarenta años de vida, jugaba con cualquier cosa que encontraba en el suelo… una roca, un insecto… lo que sea que podría encontrar, pero un día cuando cumplí ochenta años salí a jugar con mis amigos y al momento de regresar, mis padres ya no estaban, me habían abandonado... tuve que sobrevivir diez años sola, sin ninguna compañía… hasta que un día él llegó. Cuando regresé de cazar, en la entrada había un sobre blanco que literalmente brillaba, en su interior había una hoja de oro puro… Y fue donde lo ví, aquel dragón naranja me invitaba aún pequeño viaje… ahora que soy parte del linaje, supe que nunca estuve sola esos años.

Fui llevada a un lugar fuera de las dimensiones y él personalmente me enseñó todo lo que ahora sé… todo lo que él me decía era estupendo... conocer otros mundos, viajar entre dimensiones, luchar por la seguridad, todo suena muy interesante y eso me cautivó. Y aún sigo entrenado… ser guardián no es sencillo y poder ingresar, es un proceso que solo pasa una vez cada cinco mil años. En ese tiempo se cambia la generación de nuevos guardianes… me siento afortunada.

— Shapira… vaya... yo, no sé que decir… pero ahora que eres una guardiana ¿Por qué no buscas a tus padres? - Le pregunté… yo jamás pude conocerlos, solo a mi madre adoptiva en la tierra...

— Y si que lo iba hacer… pero pensé mejor las cosas, ellos tendrán sus razones por haberme abandonado, pero si piensas bien, si no lo hubieran hecho… jamás estaría aquí contigo, no estoy molesta con ellos, pero se muy bien quienes son - Dice la dragona celeste, sin perder su sonrisa

— ¿Cuánto planeas quedarte como guardiana? - Le pregunté, mientras me siento en el suelo

— Si mi decisión fuera escuchada… para siempre, pero eso no es posible. Cuando cumplamos una edad determinada sirviendo al linaje… un guardián entra en un proceso de expulsión. Borrarán fragmentos de nuestra memoria para evitar que recordemos todo lo que hicimos como guardianes y regresaremos al mismo punto pero con la última edad en la que decidimos ser congelados - Menciona Shapira, con un tono de voz amable

— Supongo que te congelaste este año… para serte sincero, te ves muy bien - Dije un poco apenado, haciendo sonreír a Shapira

— Así es, veo que eres muy atento… solo te digo esto porque estás enredado con el linaje o no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación - Menciona la dragona celeste, la cual, distrae a Alexander para que no piense en Ember.

— Ajá… como es tan emocionante ser parte de los problemas de seres tan poderosos - Dije, mientras ruedo mis ojos…

— Tú también eres poderoso, no por nada te elegirían para proteger los fragmentos… incluso con la fuerza para superar a Discord, pero no lo hagas o tendré que detenerte - Menciona la dragona, mientras me guiña su ojo

— Ah… claro, oye no es por nada ¿Pero sabes algo de Neytirix? - Le pregunté un poco incómodo

 _Un silencio se forma instantáneamente al mencionar al guardián de esta dimensión gemela… solo quiero saber un poco de él, después de todo no se nada acerca del linaje y en sana teoría es algo que yo debo saber._

— Neytirix tiene uno de los pasados más escalofriantes del todo el linaje, su historia es muy triste, incluso para el Dios dragón… pero es algo así:

Neytirix nació en la dimensión seis, pero su familia fue extraditada a la dimensión cinco debido a que la dimensión seis era muy insegura en su pasado por la incapacidad de reacción a protección de eventos mágicos de procedencia oscura. Sus padres murieron en manos de unos artefactos humanos explosivos que se encontraban en su cueva. Fue una terrible explosión y Neytirix recibió mucho daño y le provocó una horrible cicatriz que ahora oculta bajo su armadura en su ala derecha… La mayor parte de su adolescencia tuvo que sobrevivir, pero fue adoptado por una familia de dragones en las tierras de fuego, eso es algo que poco se ve… pero ellos murieron defendiendo su hogar de otros. Al igual que la vez anterior, Neytirix sobrevivió pero nunca más fue en búsqueda de una familia… para no lastimarlas.

El antiguo grupo de guardianes se encargó de vigilarlo una vez que su familia adoptiva murió, discretamente le ayudaron a sobrevivir hasta que fue reclutado de la misma forma que lo hicieron conmigo. Como todo guardián, la información que ronde de nosotros en boca de los mortales se esfuma y pasa a ser un simple rumor… incluso en los documentos draconianos.

Su entrenamiento fue rápido y logró comprender sus nuevas responsabilidades a una velocidad increíble, lo bueno que es muy aplicado, responsable y tranquilo y pocas veces ha roto las reglas… eso es algo poco común en los dragones.

Con el paso de los años, él ganó experiencia y se convirtió en el mejor guardián de todos los tiempos… pero Neytirix estuvo saliendo a escondidas por un tiempo con una dragona llamada Mikaela, es muy similar a Korvia que conociste hace meses atrás, solo que ella era rosada con su vientre celeste. Un día llegó el momento en que el tuvo que revelarle su mayor secreto y bueno… lo tomó mejor de lo que él esperó, claro que Neytirix estaba muy cegado y sentía gran atracción por ella… tu sabes Alexander que existen días que uno está algo inquieto….

Ella se aprovechó en algunas ocasiones de la posición de Neytirix en el linaje para ganar prestigio y grandes botines… hasta que llegó un día oscuro...

Hubo un día en que Mikaela se vio envuelta en una batalla del linaje divino… muchos dirán que ella estaba en el lugar equivocado… pero no. Mediante su poder, Neytirix debía revisar cada una de las vida que se encontraba en el lugar, para ver si habían roto alguna regla de convivencia dimensional y acabar con el conflicto una vez por todas. Cuando llegó el turno de ella, constantemente evitaba que su compañero pudiera hacerle una revisión metal de seguridad… por lo que Fire le ayudó.

Fire no podía creer lo que vió y cuando le reveló la información a Neytirix… fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho. Ella había tomado en varias ocasiones los artefactos del linaje para extorsionar a otros dragones y robar sus tesoros, él fue incapaz de realizar las acciones recomendadas. Mikaela fue borrada del universo cinco por Fire, por haber utilizado artefactos del linaje, así mismo por aprovecharse de la posición de Neytirix y atemorizar a los mortales.

Perdimos a ese tonto dragón rayado por varias horas galácticas estándares… su dolor al final lo superó y continuó sin problemas su vida. Claro que secretamente Neytirix encontró a otra dragona, a diferencia de la última vez no le contó su posición, pero tuvo un final más trágico que el anterior y mucho más doloroso para él.

Ella se llamaba Kira, una dragona cuadrúpeda de escamas anaranjadas amanecer, sus espinas eran de un color gris ceniza y sus garras y patas conservaban su color de espinas, tenía dos cuernos blancos tirados hacia atrás… Ella no podía volar y su fuego era de fusión, era una híbrida perfecta…

Neytirix salió de la cueva por unas horas a cazar y en ese instante… ella fue atacada en su cueva por un grupo de dragones y la mataron… cuando él regresó, fue lo peor que pudo haber visto y rompió una de las reglas del linaje. Intentó usar sus artefactos para intentar revivirla pero fue detenido por el Dios dragón antes de poder lograrlo… él no podía permitir que eso pasara ya que ella murió a causa natural y podría causar daños en la estabilidad por los artefactos de Argos.

Muy molesto Neytirix atacó al Dios dragón, pero fue inútil hacerlo, por haber transgredido dos reglas fue enviado al vacio… aún así, el Dios dragón le concedió la salida un día después…

Arkangelds se disculpó por no haber ayudado a salvarle la vida... pero Fire tuvo que mencionar que Kira estaba embarazada de él en el momento en que fue encontrada, no hubo respuesta y simplemente se retiró del Lobby.

No se volvió a saber nada de Neytirix por más de cien años terrestres… pero él seguía protegiendo su dimensión… todo lo que pasó, lo hizo el guardián más duro y estricto a la hora de tomar decisiones, al punto de que pocas veces ha ayudado a alguien… si no es necesario de hacer. Él jamás congeló su vida y creo que estos serán sus últimos milenios con el linaje antes de que muera por vejez, nunca más buscó una pareja o eso es lo que sabemos hasta el momento - Explica Shapira, con un tono de voz neutral y profunda… casi sin ningún sentimiento en su rostro.

 _No puedo creer lo que Shapira me está diciendo… Ella y Neytirix tienen un pasado muy horrible, aún así con lo poco que ví o recuerdo del linaje… son felices aún si ahora es permitido alterar un poco el tiempo ya que los artefactos son más seguros y estables._

— Alexander, hablando de ti, tú pasado tal vez no sea uno de los más bonitos de ver… pero eso no determina quien eres en realidad, tus actitudes y acciones son las que construyen tu futuro, tal vez Neytirix y yo podamos cambiar algo en nuestra vida, pero preferimos no hacerlo… solo intenta buscar algo que te haga feliz - Menciona Shapira, la cual, le da una cálida sonrisa al dragón helado

— No lo sé… Shapira, no soy un dragón que quiere simplemente ir y proteger una caverna con un inmenso botín, esperando que una dragona llegue - Dije con un tono de voz sin emoción

— Eso lo sé, no puedo ayudarte mucho… solo ten paciencia y no vayas con Ember, solo espera aquí lo que sea necesario - Aclara la dragona, la cual, inmediatamente desaparece por un aura blanca

—… Creo que no debo mencionar que Shapira estuvo en mi caverna… a solas y sin su armadura - Comenté al aire… mientras proceso todo lo que ocurrió.

 **Una semana más tarde:**

 _Todos estos días se pasaron como una condena y siento que nadie leyó mis derechos, todo este tiempo a solas fue algo difícil, pero necesario. Por más de siete días, mi elemento y yo nos concentramos en nosotros… algo que nunca había hecho desde que regresé de la tierra. Por ahora solamente me he concentrado en arreglar mi cueva, desde que la encontré por Daybreaker y la lucha en la planicie de enfrente, no le he dado el mantenimiento que merece. Simplemente limpie el hielo en el suelo, elimine las estalactitas en el cielo de la cueva, incluso acomode mejor mi tesoro. Por ahora me encuentro afuera de mi cueva, sujetándome en la ladera de la entrada, mientras creo un bonito arco de hielo con mi fuego, al menos para dejar de tallar muebles de hielo en mi cueva._

— " _Cuidado… si pisó mal, podría resbalar y no me daría el tiempo suficiente para volar_ " - Murmuré a la nada, mientras converso conmigo mismo

— ¿Qué haces ahí arriba Alexander? - Pregunta una voz muy conocida

 _Volví a ver detrás de mí, mientras sigo sujeto a la pared de piedra con ayuda de mis garras de las alas, patas y garras… pero al ver de quién se trata la voz, mis nervios aumentan y eso provoca que diera un paso en falso en la resbalosa pared de piedra. Mi pata derecha resbala por la fina capa de hielo y debido a mi peso, no pude sujetarme en otro lugar, golpee una vez la pared hasta caer contra la nieve compacta… justamente en la entrada de la cueva._

— Oh por el amor del Dios dragón ¿Estás bien Alexander? - Pregunta Ember, la cual, rápidamente se acerca a ayudar al dragón helado

— - _Adolorido_ \- Ahg… creo que sí, solo fue una caída - Bufé, mientras me levanto

 _Al momento de intentar colocar mi garra izquierda en la nieve, está me duele bastante, por lo que preferí no hacerlo y la dejé levantada. Debí caer encima de ella y posiblemente tenga un esguince… menuda basura, jamás pensé que Ember volviera… Shapira no quiso decirme nada y bueno, entiendo sus razones._

— Lo siento… no quería asustarte ¿Qué hacías ahí arriba después de todo? - Pregunta Ember, mientras con su cetro, cura la mano de la garra del escamado celeste

— Ahora que lo dices… es una buena pregunta, tenía en mente crear una especie de arco de hielo, pero no se vería bien, además llamaría demasiado la atención si alguien logra subir - Mencione, mientras muevo mi garra — Gracias por curarme… dudo que esto se curara tan rápido - Agregué con una pequeña sonrisa

— No hay problema Alexander… de hecho viene porque quería hablar contigo - Menciona la dragona, borrando la sonrisa en el escamado.

— Es sobre lo que pasó en el lago hace una semana… ¿Verdad? - Le dije con una voz neutral

— Así es… pero creo que es mejor hablarlo dentro de la cueva, hace frío aquí afuera - Menciona Ember, la cual, vuelve a mirar los alrededores todo cubierto de nieve y hielo

— Eh… claro, pasa… - Dije tranquilamente, mientras le doy espacio a la dragona para que ingrese a la cueva

 _Ignoro lo que ella ha estado pensando o decidido en toda esta semana, aún así, respetaré su decisión, tanto si desea irse o quedarse… ¿Le es difícil a Shapira simplemente decirme lo que pasará? Odio siempre estar en un vaivén y menos cuando el linaje sabe la respuesta. Seguí a Ember hasta la sección central de mi cueva, donde se encuentra una mesa de hielo esculpida a mano… o bueno a garra en mi caso, además ahora la sección central está muy bien arreglada. Tiene unos marcos de hielo que le dan la apariencia de un hogar, además las paredes están cubiertas por una capa de hielo azul que le da un aspecto único y diferente._

— Wow… ¿Tu hiciste todo esto? - Pregunta Ember, muy impresionada por la mesa, así como el aspecto en general de la caverna

— Ah sí, estaba algo preocupado y no encontré la manera de dormir, así que pasó la noche esculpiendo con mi fuego en el hielo y rocas - Le dije mientras me siento junto a la mesa

— ¿No has dormido? ¿Te encuentras bien? - Me pregunta la escamada celeste, con preocupación en su mirada

— Estoy bien en verdad, esto es algo distinto… pero ya estamos aquí Ember ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? - Le pregunté con un tono neutral

 _Siento que alguien me observa de todas las direcciones… esa debe ser Shapira y eso no me agrada para nada, de cualquier caso, nadie más que yo o ella, sabe que tengo los fragmentos ocultos ¿La cosa es en donde los dejé? Pues eso es algo que no puedo decir, cubrí ese cofre con mi hielo mágico, así no podrá ser rastreado, eso sí, está en mi cueva._

— Estuve pensando… todo lo que ocurrió en Ponyville y al final he llegado a una respuesta - Menciona Ember, pero de manera confusa

— ¿A qué respuesta has llegado?... ¿No tienes a otro dragón o sí? - Dije mientras levanto mi ceja derecha

— N no Alexander… no he visto a otros dragones, es solo que creo que estoy incluyendo a la comunidad dragón en nuestra relación… - Menciona al fin la escamada celeste, algo que Shapira le había advertido meses atrás

— Pero eso no justifica tu temor Ember, c creo que no estás a gusto porque soy un dragón de hielo - Dije con una expresión seria

 _No obtuve una respuesta por lo que dije, desconozco sus razones pero se muy bien lo que ella siente. De igual forma es algo diferente… ya que soy un dragón de hielo y estoy saliendo con una dragona de fuego mágico, eso es algo que poco se ha visto y siempre ha sido causa de guerra entre las diferentes razas de dragones… no se como diablos lo sé._

— - _Suspira_ \- Tienes razón, en el pasado había dicho… cosas de los dragones de hielo… que son bastante hirientes - Revela Ember, evitando el contacto de sus ojos en Alexander.

— Lo sé muy bien, Eclipsa me había hablado de ese día… tú habías ido a Ponyville para la inauguración de la Escuela de la amistad - Le dije sin preocupación.

— ¿¡Ya lo sabías!? - Bufa Ember con molestia

— No es algo que nadie sepa ya Ember… estoy seguro que toda la comunidad lo sabe, pero por si lo habías olvidado muchos dragones les parece genial la inclusión de los dragones de hielo nuevamente… - Dije con una pequeña sonrisa

— ¿Sing? A él todo le agrada Alexander… pero yo no había venido a hablar de la comunidad… - Aclara Ember, con voz mucho más seria.

— Entonces… solo dime, no tengo nada más que hacer - Le dije, mientras la observo directamente

La dragona celeste se queda en un profundo silencio, hasta que ella vuelve a observar aquellos ojos amarillos de Alexander fijamente. Por un instante ella se sonroja y sale del trance y evita el contacto nuevamente.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! - Se queja Ember, pero confunde al dragón…

— ¿Hacer que Ember? No me he movido de aquí - Expresé con un tono de voz neutral

— L lo se… es algo que no puedo evitar, es tu forma en que me miras Alexander, es distinto a otros dragones... - Comenta Ember, mientras da algunos pasos hasta quedar enfrente del rostro del escamado

— … No se que decir a eso, siempre te he mirado de la misma forma - Dije algo nervioso

— Lo sé, por eso me sentí como una estúpida por lo que te dije en el lago… no sé como resultará lo nuestro, pero creo que tu yo podríamos descubrirlo juntos - Aclara la dragona celeste, mientras ella acaricia las mejillas de Alexander, haciéndolo sonreír

— No es algo que no haya escuchado ya - Menciona una voz, que asusta tanto a Ember como Alexander.

 _Volví a ver la entrada de mi cueva y como hace una semana, Shapira se encuentra observando tranquilamente, claro que esta vez tiene su armadura dorada. No creo conveniente mencionarle a Ember lo ocurrido cuando ella estuvo aquí..._

— ¿Has estado ahí parada todo este tiempo? - Se queja Ember, con un tono de voz molesta

— Bueno así es, solo quería ver si el guardián de los elementos no se había vuelto loco… pero creo que todo está mejor de lo que pensé - Comenta Shapira, con una amplia sonrisa

— ¿El linaje siempre tiene que estar aquí? - Le pregunté a Shapira con molestia, por interrumpir mi momento con Ember

— La verdad que no, solo vigilaba con la orbe y por accidente llegué aquí… solo les deseo mucha felicidad a ustedes dos e intenten no causar más problemas - Bufa Shapira, algo celosa de Ember.

 _La guardiana es rodeada por un aura blanca, para así simplemente desaparecer de la cueva. Dejando solos a Alexander y Ember en la caverna de Everhoof, claro que confunde al dragón helado por la reacción de Shapira._

— Eso si fue raro… - Comenta Ember, bastante confundida

— Supongo que el momento ya pasó - Dije un poco incómodo

— Mmmh… creo que no - Dice Ember, la cual, le da un beso al dragón helado y este lo acepta sin negarse...

 **Continuará:**

Ey… que tal, lamento decirles que ya se acabó uno de los capítulos extras, claro todavía quedan algunos más por descubrir. Si te gustó esta novela de amor… no olvides dejar un comentario… en realidad no cuesta nada y me gustaría leer su opinión… claro todo será respondido por MP

Si ves un error, duda o sugerencia, deja un MP. Con el fin de arreglar o evacuar algún problema.

 **Próximo capítulo: Recuerdos del futuro**

Este capítulo tiene una categoría +M… ya sabes lo que eso significa, así que no dejaré más detalles...

 **Versión: 2.0**

 **Palabras: 9390**

 **Extras: 1 de 3**


	23. Recuerdos del futuro

**Este capítulo tiene una clasificación +M:**

Este capítulo contiene los siguientes temas y no son aptos para todo el público:

* **Escenas sexuales** * _Temas para adultos_ * **Lenguaje vulgar**

Este capítulo tiene un contenido que no es apto para todo el público y no debe ser leído por menores de edad. Si ignoras este mensaje estarás bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Ante cualquier eventualidad ( _Que en teoría nada debería suceder si lees esto_ ) Isaac C.B no se hace responsable si menores leen este contenido o cualquier otro altercado ocurrido por su misma lectura. Este solo es un pequeño pasatiempo y no es que tenga un problema mental o algo así por el estilo por crearlo

Por favor, tener discreción en la lectura.

 **Capítulo XXll: Recuerdos del Futuro**

 **Tierra de los dragones 6:30pm**

 _Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que Alexander y yo tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro y sí, me refiero a algo sexual… aunque con Rose en ese momento cerca si fue muy extraño y no lo disfruté como quería, ahora planeo darle un buen regalo… el mayor que una dragona puede entregarle a su pareja, ya que en este día casi se cumple dos año de conocerlo... tal vez sea demasiado y esté llevando las cosas más rápido de lo que debería, pero siento que ambos estamos listos para este paso ¿Debería usar un hechizo antes de que sea tarde? Mmmh la verdad no Ember, se fuerte… solo es el temor, es tu primera vez._

— ¿Princesa está segura? Es su primer calor y puede arrepentirse, creo que lo mejor es que siga usando el hechizo y se aleje de las tierras de fuego por una semana - Expresa Zaragon, un dragón pequeño de escamas color hueso...

— No te preocupes tanto por mi Zaragon… hace meses que lo pensé, además tú también deberías buscar una pareja ¿No planeas tener tus propios huevos algún día? Los tiempos van cambiando más rápido de lo que crees - Le pregunta Ember a su consejero real

— Ah... claro que sí princesa... pero no he encontrado a una dragona especial… además ¿Por qué el extraño interés en tener huevos ahora? Siempre dijiste que ningún dragón te tocaría y que jamás tendrías huevos de ellos - Dice el consejero con voz muy nerviosa, al tener que aconsejar a la princesa… como última orden dada por Torch

— Creo que cambié de opinión en estos últimos días, encontré a alguien muy especial y creo que es el adecuado - Menciona Ember, la cual, es interrumpida de manera inesperada

 _Mi charla con el consejero draconiano se detiene por Alexander, el aterriza a pocos pasos de mi trono… espero que el desconozca que en este día inicia la temporada de calor, ha sido difícil que el pueda venir en estos días, ya que a él no le agrada estar cerca de la lava y también es complicado que yo pueda ir a su hogar, ya que no me agrada el frío. Aún así, ambos funcionamos más que otras parejas de dragones. Bien, debo irme pronto o otros dragones podrían enterarse y no sería lo adecuado estar en una pelea así._

— Lo sigo diciendo Ember, tu cueva está muy bien y no tiene nada extraño o fuera de lugar, pero puedo volver a revisar ¿Quieres que vuelva a echar un vistazo… de nuevo? - Dije un poco confundido por las extrañas peticiones de Ember, tal vez está intentando hacer algo que no entiendo o solo me está probando de alguna manera

— Ah… está bien Alexander déjalo así... ¿Por qué no vas a descansar en la cueva y me esperas? Iré detrás de ti pronto - Menciona la dragona celeste, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras le hace señas con su garra izquierda para que Alexander se retire

 _El dragón helado me sonríe con tranquilidad y enseguida se retira al irse volando… mientras tanto Zaragon me mira con sorpresa... tal vez no se esperaba ver a un dragón de hielo… es divertido ver las primeras reacciones… así como le sucedió a mi padre al decirle que quería tener huevos, claro que aún no le he dicho que lo planeo hacer con Alexander o que los tendré ahora mismo… tal vez le diga, cuando ya rompan cascarón_

— ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo con ese dragón princesa? Es un dragón helado - Explica el dragón de escamas color hueso

— Lo sé... lo quiero hacer con él / _Debí haberlo hecho hace meses… pero Rose fue la que logró tener el primer huevo… por mi culpa y gracias al deseo del Dios dragón, puedo hacerlo ahora sin esperar un milagro/_ \- Menciona la dragona celeste, un poco nerviosa, ya que desconoce si podría funcionar

— Muy bien, no discutiré más… solo ten cuidado, es tu primer calor y puede ser algo confuso si quedas embarazada, creo que deberías irte, es claro que la esperan ¿Estás totalmente segura de querer hacerlo? - Aclara el dragón color hueso, el cual, no tiene alas por su pequeño tamaño

— Adiós Zaragón, no responderé esa pregunta… esto no está abierta a una discusión - Dice Ember, un poco incómoda por la conversación

— Bien… ¡Que la pases bien Princesa Ember!… " _Supongo que la veré en algunas semanas… ough… en serio necesito a una hembra_ " - Murmura el dragón, con algo de tristeza en su rostro, el cual, observa alejarse a Ember

 _Me retiré del trono para ir a mi cueva… Alexander y yo dormimos juntos desde hace un tiempo, yo lo invité a las tierras dragón hace varias semanas como lo dije anteriormente, para ya no tener que estar yendo a Everhoof tan seguido luego de nuestra discusión, además no quiero aparearme en un lugar tan frío como es ese Monte… o bueno tal vez si más adelante, para darle un pequeño gusto a Alexander..._

 _Aterrice en la entrada de mi hogar y sin que ningún otro dragón me vea… ingresé a ella, no sin antes cerré la entrada con una gran roca… no quiero visitas inesperadas._

— Alexander ya llegué - Grita Ember, mientras lentamente camina hasta el interior de su cueva, con un notable nerviosismo, ya que ha estado pensando muchas situaciones un poco indebidas que puede hacer con el dragón helado.

 _Estaba relajado en el nido que construí para Ember y yo… bueno Rose me enseñó un poco a tejer antes de irse… pero fui interrumpido al escuchar el llamado de ella. Me reincorpore en seguida y camine hacía el trayecto de la cueva para reunirme nuevamente. Su caverna es mucho más grande que la mía y en verdad me agrada, tiene todo lo que un dragón necesita… no es fría, ni caliente… y tiene un estanque profundo para mí, lo uso cuando me siento algo caliente y no me refiero en un mal sentido_

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día mi bella líder? - Le dije con una sonrisa tranquila

— Ugh… sigues molestando con eso… algún día tendré que darte una lección - Menciona Ember, con una sonrisa perversa

— ¿Crees que puedas? Hace meses que no me ganas desde que me enseñaste a luchar, evadir y defender - Le pregunté sonriente

 _Ember me da un abrazo y lo acepté con toda la emoción. Ella ha estado muy pensativa desde lo ocurrido con ese grupo de dragones en la batalla contra Shadow. Es bastante extraño ya que no se muy bien lo que ocurrió… Sé que el Dios dragón borró nuestra mente para protegernos, supongo que debió ser algo muy grave para tener que hacer eso. No me molesta que lo haya hecho… es mejor asi, solo recuerdo ciertos fragmento y uno que recuerda Ember son tres jóvenes dragones…_

— - _Corta el abrazo_ \- Alexander… _\- Nerviosa_ \- Ah... estuve pensando todo este tiempo y creo que tu y yo debemos hacer un duelo… - _suspira_ \- Sé que no te agrada esa idea pero me gustaría hacerlo - Expresa Ember, la cual, toma por sorpresa al dragón frío

— Ember, sabes que no me interesa quien sea el dominante en nuestra relación… nosotros dos somos líderes de la comunidad, no veo una razón - Dije con una mirada tranquila

— Lo sé, pero no me siento cómoda al no tener uno, es extraño para mi una relación así, después de haber sido criada de es forma ¿Quieres hacer esto por mi? Me sentiría un poco mejor, solo quiero saber… quien es mejor - Me pregunta Ember, mientras coloca su cetro en el pedestal de la cueva…

— Bien, sí así lo quieres… pero no voy a contenerme ¿eh? - Le advertí a la dragona, mientras me preparo para la lucha

— ¿Quien dijo que te contengas? - Dice Ember, la cual, se aleja algunos pasos del dragón helado para prepararse

Ember y Alexander se alejan algunos pasos del uno del otro, mientras se miran seriamente en la oscuridad… en espera de que alguno de los dos realice un solo movimiento. A los pocos segundos Ember logra sentir un escalofrío en sus escamas, debido a que la temperatura comienza a descender rápidamente

— No tardaste en comenzar a enfriar esta pelea ¿Eh? Creo que tendré que calentar un poco las cosas - Comenta Ember, mientras inhala un poco y escupe una llamarada de fuego rosa persa contra el dragón helado

Alexander detiene el ataque al usar su propio fuego y contraataca al escupir varias bolas de fuego de un color cian brillante, la dragona las esquiva con gran facilidad al dar algunas volteretas en el aire y así mismo se acerca lo suficiente para taclear al dragón helado en uno de sus costados, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda.

Sin perder tiempo ella sube al pecho e intenta dominar con su peso, con la intención de evitar que Alexander se pueda levantar. Pero este sin mucho esfuerzo tira a Ember sobre su espalda y él para que ella no pueda moverse… pone sus patas traseras contra las de ella, mientras con sus garras sujetan las de ella con gran fuerza pero sin lastimarla.

— ¡Argh! ¿Por qué otra vez haces lo mismo de la cumbre! - Menciona Ember con gran enojo, mientras forcejea

— Humm ¿Quieres saber el por qué? - Le pregunto, mientras acerco mi rostro a su hocico

— - _Nerviosa_ \- Si quieres hacerlo hazlo… t tú ganas, pero solo esta vez, no creas que me rendiré, algún día ganaré - Dice Ember, mientras desvía su mirada con un gran sonrojo, sin hacer más esfuerzo… con el fin de declarar que ha sido dominada

— - _La dejo libre -_ Ahs… Ember sabes que no me importa si eres o no la dominante o si yo lo soy, si quieres hacer algo conmigo solo hazlo - Aclaré con voz un poco molesta

— - _Se levanta y se sacude el polvo_ \- No olvido los días en que te ganaba en combate, siempre creí que yo sería la dominante en una relación pero ahora… tu me ganas en poco más de dos movimientos… extraño cuando eras débil y predecible - Aclara Ember, la cual, provoca una sonrisa en el dragón helado

— Bueno, es verdad… no puedo negar que he mejorado bastante, pero todo se lo agradezco a una bella dragona que estoy mirando - Comenté mientras me siento en el suelo, sin dejar de observar a Ember detenidamente

— Aww que dulce de tu parte… no me agrada pero fue lindo y bueno… Emm ¿Te sucede algo? Te noto algo tenso y ahora estás tibio y eso no es normal en ti - Me pregunta con curiosidad la líder dragón, la cual, percibe el nerviosismo en los ojos de su compañero

 _No puedo negar mis sentimientos… mi primer encuentro con Ember, despertó otros sentimientos que con el paso de los meses no he podido ignorar al no tener ahora otras distracciones. Sé que ella entiende lo que quise decir con solo observar mis ojos… al instante ella se me acerca hasta que nuestros hocicos están muy cerca del uno del otro, al punto de poder sentir su aliento tibio en mis escamas de mi hocico._

— " _Se lo que piensas… y no debes avergonzarte Alexander, somos dragones y eso es algo completamente normal"_ \- Menciona Ember, con una mirada apenada, mientras con su garra acaricia el rostro del dragón helado, lo que lo hace sentir un poco mejor, este agacha su cabeza en señal de pena.

— Pero he estado pensando cosas malas de ti Ember… ya no puedo ignorarlo y temo que algún día se salga de control y te haga daño - Dije muy avergonzado… provocando un gran sonrojo en Ember por la revelación y la advertencia

— Bueno ah… tampoco puedo negarlo... también he estado pensando en ti y no siempre son lindas como creés. Sabes los machos tienen sentimientos muy fuertes en estas épocas… pero son fáciles de solucionar y sé que tú también tienes necesidades al igual que yo - Conforta Ember, sorprendiendo al dragón

— ¿En serio?... - Le dije con curiosidad, aunque ignoré lo último que dijo

 _Alexander tiene mucho estrés sexual acumulado… tal vez mi disque_ 'regalo' _de hace un año fue lo que lo provocó y yo soy su pareja… ambos no hemos tenido algún otro acercamiento más que ese encuentro… esto debo arreglarlo y se lo compensaré muy bien… me siento un poco mal ya que no he estado cumpliendo mi parte_ … _después de todo él ganó el duelo… esto es culpa mía y un poco del linaje también._

— ¿Y por qué no resolvemos ese problema que tienes, aquí y ahora mismo? - Le pregunta Ember, la cual, intenta seducir al dragón helado, con un tono de voz sexy, mientras dibuja pequeños círculos con una de sus garras en el pecho de su pareja

— Ah… claro que lo haría Ember, pero no creo que sea una buena idea… hoy inicia la temporada de calor y sé que no usaste el hechizo… además sabes muy bien que hay una alta probabilidad de que quedes embarazada - Aclaré no muy convencido

 _Maldición, al parecer Alexander si sabe que este es mi primer calor, él es mayor que yo por tres años y un poco más, aunque para un dragón no es nada… ¡¿Cómo fue que se enteró?! Rayos... él no sabe que yo no le podía dar huevos… nunca le dije mi deseo_

— Claro que lo sé ¿Que te hace pensar que desconozco el día del calor? Pero soy tu drag… eh, quiero decir, soy tu pareja, por favor Alexander… - Pregunta Ember, la cual, continúa acariciando al escamado, con la intención de despertar su apetito sexual en el escamado

— Yo… - _Se levanta_ \- ¿Estás segura que estamos listos para este gran paso? Ember hay otras soluciones y tal vez pueda seguir ignorando esto, pero lo que me pides, siento que es demasiado pronto… no me siento listo para criar huevos - Le pregunté no muy seguro...

— Sé de los riesgos Alexander… pero no quiero que entres en calor y vayas a hacerlo con cualquier dragona que encuentres ahí afuera… y tus soluciones no son tan sencillas como las piensas… ¿Crees que me gustaría verte masturbarte estando yo al frente de ti? / _Bueno eso sería algo excitante… oh vaya Ember, no pienses eso_ / - Bufa Ember, un poco molesta con Alexander

— - _suspire_ \- Creo que tienes razón, no he pensado bien y en realidad dudo que pueda soportarlo… ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo cuando estás en calor, segura que estamos listos para tener huevos en estos momentos? - Le pregunté muy nervioso, mientras Ember intenta calmar los nervios de su pareja

 _Ember se me acerca al oído, mientras mi corazón late con gran velocidad, esto es una gran decisión y un inmenso paso. Tener un huevo no es el problema… bueno tarda cinco años en incubar, lo que me preocupa es no ser un buen padre… jamás tuve la infancia de un dragón por mi destierro a la tierra y no sé que está bien o mal para la cultura draconiana, pero supongo que podría hacer lo mejor posible… tengo ciento catorce años… podría intentarlo_

— Alexander no temas por criar huevos, normalmente los machos solo fertilizan a la hembra y nunca interfieren en la incubación… incluso muchos no conocen a sus hijos en toda su vida - Me dice la dragona celeste, la cual, deja en silencio al dragón helado por algunos segundos

— Yo nunca dije que te dejaría sola ¿Piensas que te dejaré embarazada y me iré sin dejar rastro como otros? Si tu crees que es el momento de tener huevos, lo haré Ember… solo dame un poco de espacio - Dije con voz nerviosa, haciendo sonreír a la dragona celeste

 _Mi primer calor no fue del todo placentero y no quiero pasar por otro, gran parte de lo sucedido no lo puedo recordar sin usar hechizos o hacer un gran esfuerzo mental… aunque para una hembra es muy distinto ya que su calor comienza a una edad de ciento cinco años, pero solo pueden poner huevos desde los ciento diez hasta los seiscientos años… aunque algunas veces puede ser antes… otras veces después, luego están los ciclos de calor irregulares o los que son regulares, también hay dragonas que siempre pueden tener huevos o bueno pasan la mayor parte poniendo… o las que solo lo hacen por diversión y usan hechizos… además existen algunas que jamás pueden tener… ¡Argh! Maldita sea, mi cabeza!_

— Oh… entonces si quieres hacer cosas muy sucias y deshonrar a la líder dragón ¿Estás seguro? - Le Pregunta Ember con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro

 _Ember sujeta mis garras e intenta empujarme sobre mi espalda pero no le funcionó su idea.. usé un poco de mi fuerza y la de ella en su contra para tirarla al suelo, con cuidado presioné mis patas traseras contra las de ella, mientras forcejea con mis garras… es fácil dominar cuando eres de cuatro patas y ella de dos…_

— Ugh… sigo odiando que seas más fuerte, pero en algunos años no lo serás - Menciona Ember, muy sonrojada

— Ah sí… pero si no lo fuera, dudo que me eligieras a mí ¿Qué tienes planeado para esta noche? - Aclaré con voz baja y con una sonrisa tranquila

— Humm, me gusta lo que escuchan mis oídos ¿Que tal dos pequeños y lindos huevos? - Dice Ember muy nerviosa ya que será su primera vez completamente a merced de un dragón. Ella lame la nariz del dragón helado haciéndolo sonreír en un intento por relajarse

— ¿Crees que un diminutivo lo hará especial? Yo pienso que nuestros huevos serán unos grandes dragones - Dije con una mirada tranquila, logrando una sonrisa en Ember

 _Alexander ya controla muy bien su elemento, puedo sentir sus escamas a temperatura ambiente, es un poco extraño sentirlo así, pero me gusta como se siente al contacto, su aliento sigue siendo frío y despierta un extraño calor en mi interior… pronto él podrá sentirlo y cada segundo podría ser el momento. Alexander no huele tan mal, está más que listo para aparearse y eso me agrada… es un buen momento para tener huevos, el no lo ha hecho en un largo tiempo… esto será divertido_

— ¿Qué podré hacer contigo? - Dije con voz relajada, sin dejar de estar encima de Ember

El dragón celeste planta un beso en el hocico de la dragona celeste, mientras esté libera las extremidades de Ember, la cual, le sigue el beso a su compañero. Ambos continúan besándose… hasta que luego de algunos segundos el dragón corta el beso, donde únicamente son separados por un pequeño hilo de saliva que unen sus hocicos. El escamado helado con gran cuidado comienza a dar suaves mordidas y a plantar pequeños besos en las mejillas de la dragona celeste, mientras lentamente desciende hasta el nivel de su cuello

— aanh… ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Pregunta Ember, la cual, siente como su corazón se acelera, mientras sentimientos desconocido surgen en su interior… unos extraños nervios que desconocía… al estar a merced de un dragón del sexo opuesto

— - _con una sonrisa_ \- Si quieres algo de mi … tendrás que ganártelo y con honores, sabes muy bien que me he sentido solo en estos últimos meses - Le susurré a su oído…

— - _con voz sensual_ \- Me agrada que tomes esa actitud de macho, es muy excitante, pero estás intentando aparearte con la líder dragón… mejor no pidas mucha recompensas - Murmura Ember, la cual, acaricia el cuello del dragón helado con sus garras

Nuevamente el dragón agacha su cabeza y muerde delicadamente el cuello de Ember, la cual, responde con un débil suspiro… él escamado de llama helada continúa dando pequeños besos y mordidas que ahora dejan un pequeño rastro de saliva en las escamas celestes de su compañera. Las pupilas de Ember se dilatan al sentir los nuevos sentimientos, así como el placer de lo que hace su pareja

— - _Agitada_ \- Sea lo que sea que hagas no te detengas, se siente increíble - Menciona Ember, la cual, sujeta con fuerza los cuernos blancos del dragón helado, mientras siente un cosquilleo en su interior… que lentamente va en aumento

Alexander lame con su larga lengua azul a lo largo del cuello de Ember, para luego morderlo con gran suavidad, este continúa repitiendo el proceso hasta que termina de probar cada centímetro de las escamas de esa zona. Con lentitud el escamado de llama fría baja hasta el pecho de la dragona, sin dejar de lamer ni morder con gran suavidad, probando cada sección de las escamas de su compañera, justo como lo quería hacer la primera vez.

Ember percibe como la punta del miembro de su compañero sobresale de sus escalas en la región inferior de la ingle. Ella no puede satisfacer las necesidades al tener a su compañero encima, pero se le forma una idea en su mente. Con su cola ella roza las escalas del dragón helado… y lo repite varias veces para intentar despertar la excitación del escamado.

Con un armonioso ronroneo generado desde su garganta, el dragón sigue lamiendo y explorando en Ember, hasta que baja al nivel de su vientre. El continúa lamiendo y a propósito pasa con gran suavidad en las tersas escamas de su compañera uno de sus afilados colmillos. Ember un poco abrumada por la sensación, da un débil suspiro… poco después Alexander capta un aroma que proviene de países bajos de su compañera… un olor potente, fuerte y almizclado, eso le provoca un gran escalofrío que sube por todo su cuerpo y de manera sutil le indica a su elemento que es la dragona indicada para él... Alexander desvía y sube su cabeza para ver los ojos rojizos de su pareja

— - _Agitado_ \- Nunca pensé… que me masturbarias… eso si es algo feo - Le dije, un poco excitado

— Tú… haces que sienta muchas cosas por ti… jamás pensé que necesitaría un macho en toda mi vida pero me alegra que el primero seas tú… siempre quise tener huevos sin depender de un dragón… pero sabes lo que se interponía - Expresa Ember, la cual, acerca con sus garras la cabeza del dragón helado para darle un beso

— Eso suena muy interesante ¿Cómo lo hubieras logrado sin un macho? Se que no puedes con un hechizo - Dije confundido, entrecortando el beso

— Puedo enseñarte un día, solo necesito que te abstengas algunos días de tener relaciones. Yo debo estar en calor, además necesitaría un frasco, pero prefiero que lo hagas como manda la madre naturaleza... - Responde Ember, con pequeñas gotas de sudor que se deslizan por las escamas de su frente

Ambos dragones se separan de su beso, mientras Ember observa como Alexander nuevamente baja hasta su vientre. Ella ha logrado despertar la excitación en el dragón con solo masturbarlo.

El escamado muerde débilmente el vientre de su compañera para que le permita acceder a su más sagrado tesoro que ningún otro dragón ha obtenido hasta ahora más que él… con un notable temor, la dragona abre sus piernas, dejando a la vista de su pareja todo su cuerpo desnudo...

El dragón celeste mira por unos instantes las escalas de su compañera, este agacha su cabeza y nerviosamente olfatea con cuidado. Él lame lentamente alrededor de las escalas... provocando que ella muerda sus labios inferiores con algo de fuerza por la sensación, hasta que las escalas simplemente se separan y le permiten ver más allá al escamado de fuego helado. El dragón muy nervioso observa la vagina de su pareja, de la cual, brota un poco de un líquido incoloro de un olor fuerte, así como un débil hilo de sangre… y un sutil aroma que atrae a Alexander, como una abeja a la miel… ahora completamente en sus cabales y no por efectos del calor draconiano.

Ember siente la respiración tensa del dragón helado, al estar un poco encima de ella… pero la acción de Alexander al solo observar su entrada, la avergüenza y la incómoda un poco.

— Humm… parece que un dragón se volvió mucho más resistente con el paso del tiempo - Se burla Ember, con un gran e incontrolable sonrojo, en un intento por despistar su vergüenza

Sin decir una sola palabra el dragón da una lamida a lo largo de la entrada de su pareja, arrancándole de su hocico un gemido contenido... Ember siente un calor que lentamente sube hasta su vientre, mientras una sensación electrizante recorre todo su cuerpo, ella apoya sus garras en el suelo, por otro lado, Alexander se encuentra procesando los sentimientos provocados por haber lamido la entrada de la dragona… y ella sabe la razón

— Hah… ahh, maldición para ser muy joven… esto es magnífico… solo no te detengas Alexander, recuerda que estoy en calor - Murmura Ember, la cual, no controla sus gemidos, el comentario hace salir de su mente al dragón helado, el cual, la vuelve a ver con una gran sonrisa

— " _Sí… es magnífico y más cuando hay una loca dragona en calor / Esto es más de lo que quise… mi elemento solo me dice que quiere tener a Ember y poseerla… ¡Mi elemento es un poco vulgar, por eso caso no permito que otros lo escuchen!_ / - Dije, mientras vuelvo a lamer la entrada de Ember, la cual, escucha el ronroneo de su pareja e ignora el comentario

Luego de un arduo trabajo y sumado a pequeños jugueteos, han provocado que la excitación de ambos lleguen a sus límites…

 _Pude sentir un escalofrío en las escamas de Alexander, su resistencia está muy cerca y solo me llevó algunos minutos… creo que cuando ambos seamos adultos nuestros rituales serán bastante mágicos e inolvidables, él sabe como excitar y complacer una dragona más de lo que creí ¿De dónde lo aprendió?_

El dragón helado incrusta sus garras en el suelo al sentir muy cerca su clímax, mientras este continúa lamiendo la entrada de Ember pero ahora este introduce con cuidado su lengua dentro del interior de la dragona… Las pupilas de la escamada se agrandan al sentir la lengua de su pareja en su interior, provocando que sus alas se extiendan y se vuelvan rígidas

— Parece que te he… ganado - Comenta Ember, la cual, intenta soporta su clímax y continúa masturbando a su pareja con su cola

Sin esperarlo, el dragón muerde suavemente la entrada de su compañera sin retirar su lengua, Ember da un gemido ahogado y no logra resistir más.

Abrumada y sorprendida por la habilidad de su compañero, la dragona celeste alcanza su límite, con un gruñido ahogado ella alcanza su clímax, mientras sus músculos internos se contraen con fuerza y Alexander retira su lengua al sentir la humedad de su pareja. Por otro lado, el dragón helado, siente como un calor sube por todas sus escamas, él da un gruñido contenido al llegar a su límite, mientras cierra sus ojos.

El miembro de Alexander todavía rodeado por la cola de Ember, lanza varias cargas de líquido preseminal sobre las escamas celeste de la dragona, manchando las escamas... ella siente como el líquido tibio se desliza por sus escamas.

Ambos respira pesadamente, mientras Alexander sube su cabeza hasta Ember.

(Recuerden que Alexander tiene el doble de largo que Ember al estirarse)

— ¿Y qué tal si hacemos algo con un hechizo? - Le pregunta Ember a Alexander… ambos aún agitados

— No me gusta que uses hechizos… prefiero que todo salga al natural - Mencione, mientras Ember sonríe y me mira de manera pervertida

— Ah sí… Entonces ¿Por qué no me dejas que yo juegue un rato contigo como tu lo hiciste conmigo? - Le pregunta Ember, totalmente a merced del dragón helado

— Bueno… si así lo deseas - Dije con calma, mientras me levanto y camino hacia un montículo de rocas, mientras recupero un poco de aire

 _Ember se sorprende al ver que me acuesto en las rocas, dejando mi vientre a su vista, está es la posición más indefensa en la que un dragón puede estar, ella se levanta muy sonrojada y con un notable nerviosismo... yo también lo estoy… no quiero ser el que arruine este momento y supongo que ella tampoco_

— Oh… con que eso es lo quieres - Expresa Ember, muy agitada por su calor y por la presencia de Alexander

 _La temperatura ha estado aumentando desde que comenzamos. Ember con mucho cuidado sube a mi pecho gris y se gira para dejar su rostro frente a mi miembro y su entrada muy cerca de mi hocico, se lo que quiere… ya que ella debe esperar hasta estar lista para aparearse. Me divierte que ella debe estirarse un poco para que esto funcione..._

— " _Espero que lo disfrutes, pero esto no soluciona tu problema… no es tan sencillo"_ \- Responde Ember, la cual, lame la punta del miembro de Alexander con algo de timidez

Sin perder tiempo, la dragona comienza a lamer toda la extensión del dragón helado, de aproximadamente unos veinte centímetros hasta su base, el dragón gruñe de manera contenida, mientras este acerca su hocico a la entrada de Ember.

El dragón celeste lame a lo largo de la entrada de su pareja como lo hizo la vez anterior, mientras ella da un gemido ahogado, Alexander siente un escalofrío en las escamas de su pareja. Ambos continúan dándose placer mutuo, mientras gotas de sudor y agua no paran de formarse en el rostro y por todo su cuerpo...

Ember puede sentir los latidos erráticos del corazón de su pareja, mientras ella desciende hasta la base del miembro del dragón helado, para lamer las escalas con gran cuidado… al igual que la base del miembro de su pareja

Con gran sorpresa a Ember se le escapa un gemido al sentir la larga lengua de su pareja en su entrada, mientras la excitación nuevamente comienza a crecer, al igual que la de su compañero

Luego de un par de minutos sin detenerse, Ember siente temblar el miembro de Alexander entre sus garras, por lo que desiste en lamer el miembro y decide masturbarlo. Por otro lado el dragón helado, también siente como su pareja está muy cerca de su resistencia, por lo que retira su lengua y masturba a la dragona al introducir una de sus garras con gran cuidado de no herirla

— Ember… anh, ya no resisto más - Dije temblando, mientras cierro los ojos

— Hah… entonces solo déjalo salir - Expresa Ember, también en su límite

Sin resistir más, Alexander alcanza su clímax, este gruñe entrecortadamente al liberar su semilla. Ember recibe las cargas de la semilla de su pareja en su rostro, mientras continúa masturbando al dragón helado. Sin soportar más lo que su pareja hace, la escamada celeste también alcanza su segundo clímax, sus músculos internos, al igual que los músculos de sus patas se tensa una vez que ella alcanza su límite, de la entrada de Ember, un flujo de humedad lo recibe Alexander en su hocico. Ambos esperan unos minutos, mientras se recuperan al respirar pesadamente, por otro lado, Ember se toma el tiempo de limpiar la semilla que se ha derramado sobre sus escamas y las de su compañero, mientras este de igual forma hace lo mismo…

— / _Esto es algo que no puedo evitar hacer, es como un impulso primordial… por cierto elemento, no poseeré a Ember/ -_ Pensé mientras dejo de limpiar la humedad de la entrada de la dragona

La escamada sigue respirando profundamente al igual que Alexander, ella se gira y da algunos pasos para acercarse a la cabeza del dragón helado y así acostarse en el pecho de su pareja, con una gran sonrisa, mientras ambos buscan energía para continuar

— - _Agitada_ \- Esto aún no se acaba… ¿Quieres hacer un huevo ahora? - Le pide Ember al dragón helado, con un gran sonrojo

— ¿Segura que quieres seguir? - Pregunté mientras acaricio suavemente el vientre de la dragona celeste con mi garra izquierda

— Yo debería preguntarte eso… tu eres el único que me dará tus huevos, y si sigues acariciando mi vientre, solo provocas que mi calor aumente - Menciona Ember, la cual, le da una cálida sonrisa. Ella se levanta con cuidado

La escamada celeste, camina alrededor de Alexander a cuatro patas. Su pareja comprende la intención, por lo cual, este se levanta y camina una vez alrededor de ella, para luego ir hasta su parte trasera de su compañera, para así concluir lo que han iniciado

— ¿Estás segura Ember… sabes que puedes lastimarte de esta forma, no eres una dragona cuadrúpeda aún. No es mejor de otra forma? - Dije con voz insegura

— Estoy muy segura Alexander… ahora solo ven aquí y deja de ser tan tímido… no de voy a morder - Expresa Ember, con un gran sonrojo, además de nerviosa y algo asustada en su interior

La dragona arquea su espalda hacia atrás al igual que su cabeza, por otro lado el dragón helado, sube parte de su peso sobre Ember y rodea su vientre con sus garras, mientras su miembro se alinea con la entrada de su pareja. La dragona enrolla su cola con la de su pareja, para tener una mejor firmeza, así mismo, para intentar tranquilizar sus nervios.

— Estas apunto de hacer algo que ningún otro dragón hizo Alexander… - Menciona Ember, con un tono de voz nerviosa… a minutos de entregar todo de ella

— Ah sí ¿Y eso que sería? - Le pregunté con duda, aún así, estoy nervioso… ¿Un dragón puede morir por un infarto?

— Fuiste el único que logró aparearse con la líder dragón… sabes que soy la hembra más codiciada por todos los machos en toda comunidad y por eso te evitaba, además de estas temporadas - Menciona Ember, con total sinceridad — / _Estoy lista para tener huevos… ya es hora, solo falta Alexander_ / - Piensa Ember, mientras su corazón late erráticamente

— Bueno… me alegra que me lo dijeras, ya se que me cazaran por esto - Dice un poco nervioso…

— " _Claro que no, no seas tonto, yo te elegí a ti… claro que bueno, eres el dominante ¿No?"_ \- Murmura Ember, pero su pareja no le presta atención a sus palabras

Sin perder tiempo Alexander rueda sus caderas, conduciendo su miembro en el interior de Ember con mucha rudeza. Ambos escamados cierran sus ojos, por las intensas sensaciones, pero este, llega a una barrera que antes no había sentido en su primera vez... el dragón se detiene al ver que le provoca un poco de daño a su pareja y cierta inseguridad en querer continuar...

— Argh… Alexander ve más… despacio, estoy en calor y soy más sensible... eres un poco grande, ve más lento antes de penetrarme - Menciona Ember con un poco de dolor y molestia, por la impaciencia de su pareja

Sin responder, Alexander espera a que el interior de la escamada se adapte al intruso… para luego seguir empujando con lentitud dentro de su compañera. Ember mantiene una expresión de dolor conforme su pareja la intenta penetrar, luego de algunos segundos y un poco de fuerza… el rostro de la escamada se relaja, una vez que Alexander logra introducir completamente su miembro.

Este sin decir una sola palabra, con gran cuidado se retira del interior de Ember, ganándose un débil gemido por parte de ella. Poco después él se concentra en entrar al interior de su pareja para luego volver a salir. La dragona sonríe al ver que su compañero olfatea sus escamas en búsqueda de aumentar su placer… Alexander ya no tiene otra opción más que concluir al haber penetrado a su pareja. Ya no puede retirar su miembro o eso podría matar a Ember por un desgarro o provocar una herida en su miembro que podría dejarlo estéril…

— / _Ya no hay vuelta atrás… la he penetrado_ / - Pensé nerviosamente

— /Me dolió mucho al comienzo… Alexander es algo rudo por su impaciencia, pero solo fue pasajero, él es un dragón un poco grande, la verdad, pensaba que no iba a poder penetrarme pero me equivoque, eso sería devastador ya que no podría tener huevos con el. Ningún dragón macho puede tener huevos si no penetra a la hembra… nuestra base a dieta de gemas y rocas, lo hace difícil... - Piensa Ember, la cual, gime en cada embestida

El dragón comienza a embestir a Ember con algo más de fuerza, mientras esté libera algunos gruñidos de placer, por otro lado, la dragona celeste, gime de manera ahogada con cada nueva embestida...

Su ritual continúa por al menos unos tres minutos. Luego de ese tiempo Ember al fin está muy cerca de su clímax en su largo camino por conseguir un huevo, Alexander siente como el interior de la escamada presiona con fuerza su miembro, mientras su clímax se asoma pero con gran rapidez…

— Anh hah… Alexander… hazlo, termina ya, estoy más que lista para ti - Expresa Ember, con un calor febril en su región inferior… su calor llegó al punto máximo

Las embestidas de Alexander pronto se vuelven lentas y profundas, mientras este se acerca a su límite y con un par de embestidas, el dragón helado presiona con fuerza hacía el interior de su pareja, para luego dar un rugido entrecortado y muerde con fuerza el cuello de Ember. El dragón helado dispara su semilla en el interior de su pareja.

Ember gime de placer al sentir en su interior las largas cargar de la semilla caliente de su pareja. Ella incrusta sus garras en el suelo, mientras mantiene parte del peso de Alexander…

El miembro del escamado continúa disparando su semen… mientras su clímax lentamente se relaja con el paso del tiempo. La dragona siente en su interior como el miembro de su pareja sigue palpitando y lanzando sus últimas cargas…

— No salgas todavía… solo quédate junto a mi - Pide Ember, Alexander asiste con su cabeza y apoya su cabeza sobre la de Ember, mientras esté respira pesadamente

— - _Agitado_ \- Está bien, solo me estoy recuperando… desde nuestra primera vez, no me he apareado y este clímax fue grande… teníamos casi un año - Mencione, con falta de aire... mierda le mordí el cuello de manera instintiva y esta vez sí dejó marca…

— No, no, no tranquilo solo calmate, ya es suficiente para nosotros dos - Dice Ember, la cual, mira con preocupación a Alexander...

El escamado, luego de unos minutos se retira del interior de su compañera, la cual, da un débil gemido al sentir salir el miembro de su pareja, ella observa como de su entrada, sale un poco de un líquido viscoso de un color blanco lechoso… ella se acuesta en el nido, con su cuerpo extendido a lo largo, mientras Alexander hace lo mismo, pero junto a ella para mantener el calor… aún si este lo odia, es díficil que a la hora de aparearse la temperatura se mantenga baja

— Lo siento fue el calor del momento… - Me disculpé, llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo y todo se lo entregué a Ember en un solo momento, su calor hizo que me excitara demasiado pero ya me siento tranquilo…

— Ahora solo descansa mi dragón, lo hiciste increíble - Comenta Ember, la cual, se acurruca entre el pecho de Alexander con una gran sonrisa, mientras este la abraza y la rodea con sus alas. Ella lame el cuello del dragón helado, mientras ambos se acarician con su cabeza

— Sí… me alegro que lo hice contigo… pero aún me da miedo ser padre - Dije con preocupación

— " _Si haces algo mal, en cincuenta años, podemos concebir a más dragones… o todo los que tu quieras_ " - Murmura Ember, la cual, cierra sus ojos para disfrutar las caricias

— ¿Estás segura que el deseo que pediste funcionará? Bueno, me dijiste que yo no podía fertilizarte, pero usaste un hechizo en nuestra primera vez… eso es confuso - Dije un poco confundido, tomando con la guardia baja a Ember

— Sí… eh bueno, no estaba segura y no hubiera sido un buen momento tener huevos en ese día, piénsalo bien, ese día lo hicimos dos veces y acabaste adentro… sabes que si hubiera quedado fertilizada en ese momento, no estarías con vida ahora, por eso son los duelos Alexander y por suerte no intentaste penetrarme... - Lo piensa mejor Ember, muy incómoda por recordar ese día

— Bueno, al menos no pasó, pero toma en cuenta que los hechizos no funcionan… eso creo, dicen que soy un inhibidor mágico por mi elemento y si usas hechizos en ti, no servirán - Le dije con calma, mientras le doy un beso a Ember en su mejilla

— Ah… eso verdad, por cierto ¿Qué le pareció a tu elemento? - Me pregunta Ember con voz cansada

— Bueno… según mi opinión, ambos estamos felices, al menos no usaste hechizos… - Dije con tranquilidad

— Claro que lo sé, solo uso los hechizos para que otros dragones no me perciban, no para ti… ¿Acaso quieres competir para aparearte? - Bufa Ember, la cual, levanta su vista hacía el rostro celeste de su pareja

— Mmh bueno, eso no estaría mal… digo no lo tomes personal, pero se que los dragones de las ligas tienen esa ventaja y algunos lo deben pasar bien en esta temporada… por ser los mejores - Explique con calma, mientras Ember escucha en silencio

— Alexander se que quieres probar muchas cosas de dragones, pero una orgía de apareamiento no creo que sea buena idea para ti… el macho tiende a morir o te pueden matar las dragonas… ¿Por qué mejor no te duermes? Además soy tu pareja… no permitiré eso - Dice Ember, la cual, cierra sus ojos, debido a la conversación

— Bueno… está bien, solo te haré caso por que creo que sigo un poco perdido por tu calor… es bastante cautivador para mi y mi elemento que estés en esta temporada - Mencioné con calma, mientras cierro los ojos

— Eso lo sé, ninguno de los dos había estado con una dragona en calor o un dragón en mi caso - Comenta Ember, con calma

Luego de algunos minutos, Alexander y Ember se duermen con tranquilidad, mientras el dragón mantiene a Ember caliente al rodearla con su cuerpo y cubrirla con sus alas. Ella duerme con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Luego de unas horas sin poder dormir, el dragón abre sus ojos amarillos y mira un momento a la dragona. Él con cuidado toca con una de sus garras el vientre de Ember sin despertarla… para intentar que su elemento detecte si serán padres, pero prácticamente es muy pronto y no tiene una respuesta positiva.

 **Una semana más tarde:**

Luego de una tranquila semana resolviendo problemas de dragones y de la comunidad, Ember continuaba sus rutinas de princesa, con el paso de los días anteriores, ella y Alexander pensaron que este año no tendrían huevos…

Con los últimos rayos de sol del día martes, Ember llega a su casa, donde Alexander todavía se encuentra dentro antes de regresar a Everhoof. La dragona ingresa a su cueva hasta que…

— ¡Oh… rayos! - Se queja la dragona, la cual, siente un dolor punzante en su vientre

— ¿Ember ya llegaste? Ah ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunté, mientras corro hacia ella… ya que estoy en el fondo de la cueva

 _Pude percibir una mirada de dolor en su rostro… puse toda mi atención en ella… ya que no es normal que regrese así… con un rostro enfermo y lleno de dolor. Puse mi garra derecha en su hombro, aún sigo pensando las razones, pero mi elemento se abstiene a decirme lo que tiene_

— ¡¿Qué es lo que me sucede?! - Pregunta Ember, pero el dragón helado no comprende las intenciones de su elemento

 _Tomé la garra de Ember, para ayudarla a caminar… su dolor la obliga a caminar a cuatro patas y sé que le es difícil… la llevé con cuidado a un gran nido que hice durante toda esta semana. Es lo suficientemente espacioso para ambos y para algún futuro huevo que tal vez tengamos._

— Lo siento… no lo sé, mi elemento no me quiere decir - Mencioné con preocupación, mientras Ember se acuesta de lado en el nido… pude ver que el vientre de Ember está un poco más inflamado… lo me que brinda una posible explicación

— ¿Ember no estas embarazada? ¿Desde cuando subiste de peso? - Dije confundido

— Pero nos apareamos hace una semana… no puede ser… pensaba que solo era por comer muchas gemas - Pregunta Ember, pero confunde al dragón helado

— Sí… pero creo que ninguno de los dos sabíamos que no era instantáneo y las gemas no tienen aporte de carbohidratos... - Le respondí con calma

 _Sin esperarlo el rostro de Ember cambia a uno de mucho dolor, sus garras se incrustan en la paja de nuestro nido, para luego relajarse ¿Qué diablos pasó con ella en toda esta semana? Al fin mi elemento me dice lo que sabe… ella ha entrado en labor de poner los huevos… eso me asustó mucho, ya que es el momento en que una hembra corre más peligro y puede morir… no quiero que eso pase y quedar solo, no otra vez._

— Ember… creo que deberías empezar a empujar - Le dije con un tono nervioso

— Cállate… no sabes lo que esto duele - Expresa Ember, con gran dolor

La dragona celeste comienza su duro trabajo en poner sus huevos… en su mente ahora solo cruza la palabra ' _empujar_ ' por lo que con gran esfuerzo y dolor, la dragona logra tener a su primer huevo luego de al menos veinte minutos de duro trabajo…

El huevo es de un promedio de quince centímetros de ancho y veinte centímetros de largo. Este es de un color celeste oscuro, con pequeños diamantes grises por todo el cascarón… además viene cubierto de un poco de sangre y fluidos del interior del útero de su madre.

— ¿Ember estás bien? - Pregunté con voz nerviosa, mientras limpió el huevo con mi saliva

— ¡Crees que estoy bien? ¡Estoy teniendo huevos y esto duele demasiado! - Bufa Ember, la cual, siente la necesidad de empujar de nuevo… y su rostro cambia a uno de dolor por las contracciones

— ¡Oh… Otro más! - Dije con sorpresa

Ember comienza a empujar nuevamente, mientras tanto el dragón celeste logra ver como otro huevo se asoma en la vagina de su pareja, con gran esfuerzo y al menos otro promedio de veinte minutos… la dragona pone su segundo huevo… ella ahora respira agitadamente y mira con molestia a su pareja en un intento por contener su dolor…

El huevo es casi del mismo tamaño que el anterior, a diferencia que este tiene un color de cascarón gris, con diamantes de color celeste. Alexander toma el huevo con delicadeza y lo limpia al igual que el anterior, antes de ponerlo junto al otro

— Perdón Ember… no lo sabía y puedo decir que tu tampoco - Me disculpe… hasta que noto otra expresión de dolor

— Puedes callarte un maldito segundo ¡Creo que tendré otro más! - Gruñe Ember, mientras Alexander se muestra muy nervioso

— Disculpa en verdad… no puedo controlar lo que dice mi elemento -

— ¡Cierra tu hocico de una maldita vez! Estoy teniendo otro huevo! ¿No sabes lo difícil que es poner un huevo mientras lloriqueas todo el tiempo! - Expresa Ember, la cual se gira mientras se mantienen sobre sus cuatro patas, con una expresión muy enojada, la cual, empuja nuevamente y gruñe de dolor…

En un tiempo similar, Ember pone su tercer huevo, mientras Alexander lo toma y lo limpia para llevarlo junto al resto... El tercer huevo es de un cascarón celeste más brillante, con pequeños diamantes grises oscuros por todo su alrededor. Luego de algunos minutos él toma los tres huevos y los deja en medio de Ember y él…

Por fin Ember apoya su cabeza y se desploma en la paja de su nido, para relajarse mientras respira pesadamente para recuperar sus fuerzas. Por otro lado Alexander se acerca a la entrada de su compañera y logra ver rastros de sangre… por lo que este lame su entrepierna… para curarla.

— ¡Oye no seas depravado! No lo haré ahora que he tenido huevos... - Bufa Ember, la cual, no hace nada ya que no tiene fuerzas… pero se siente mejor al ser curada… pero su cansancio en sus músculos sigue presente.

— Lo siento… sentí que debía hacerlo… no sé porqué - Me disculpé, mientras intento ocultar mi sonrojo

 _Después de sanar las heridas de Ember me acosté junto a ella, teniendo el cuidado de no golpear los huevos, me siento mal… como no me di cuenta en esta semana… pero ella tampoco lo sabía, pensaba que la fertilización duraba un día, no una semana_

— Lamento haberte gritado… estaba muy molesta por el dolor y no dejabas de hablar… solo necesitaba un poco de silencio - Se disculpa la escamada celeste… ahora mucho mejor

— ¿No estas molesta por haber tenido huevos? - Pregunté nervioso…

— Claro que no Alexander, jamás me molestaría por eso - Responde Ember, tranquilizando a su pareja

— Es que… yo no lo sabía - Le dije… muy avergonzado

— - _sonríe_ \- Tu no tienes experiencia en esto, aunque no esperé que tuviera tres huevos… al menos ahora sabes que tardan una semana en desarrollarse - Menciona Ember, la cual, toma uno de los huevos con gran cuidado

— Pensaba que no tendríamos huevos… pero tienes razón, ahora al menos sé que debo esperar - Mencioné con el ceño fruncido

— Tu dijiste que podía hacer lo que quiera contigo - _Saca su lengua en señal de burla_ \- Ahora superalo. Tardarán varios años en incubar… ahora son muy frágiles y no podremos tener más hasta que ellos tengan más de cincuenta años - Comenta la dragona, la cual, coloca junto a ella el huevo para tomar otro

— Yo creo que con estos tres son suficiente Ember… - Dije mientras me acomodo más cerca de los huevos, para darles mi calor… ahora me guió por mi elemento, aunque él y yo estamos confundidos… no sabemos que hacer, esto es algo que debía pasar algún día

— Humm eso siempre dicen todos los machos… " _luego en algunas décadas terminan protegiendo un harem de una docena de huevos de diferentes hembras"_ \- Murmura Ember, muy feliz con sus tres primeros huevos

— Yo jamás te engañaría Ember, nunca tendré huevos de otra dragona más que contigo - Dije mientras acaricio mi rostro con el de la dragona celeste

— Ah… sí, Alexander… eh sobre eso, creo que hay algo que debo decirte… desde hace mucho tiempo, algo que sucedió en nuestra primera vez - Dice Ember, muy apenada y evita el contacto directo a los ojos… muy decepcionada de sí misma

— Oh, te refieres a mi huevo con Rose… bueno fue algo difícil de aceptarlo pero no estoy molesto por eso… o bueno ya no - Dice con tranquilidad, provocando una expresión de sorpresa por parte de Ember

— - _Preocupada_ \- ¿Siempre lo has sabido? - Le pregunta Ember, la cual, no mira a la cara a Alexander

— Algo así, hace nueve meses desde que lo sé, pero sabes que Rose puede venir a pedir más huevos de mi - Le dije con seriedad, fue la peor solución… pero bueno

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Te apareaste con ella a mis espaldas! - Exclama Ember, la cual, se mantiene acostada sobre su costado.

— Oh no, por el amor del Dios dragón no… pensé que lo sabías, un híbrido puede pedirle a su líder que le de huevos o algo así o era que le asigne un dragón que sea un buen progenitor " _Eso lo olvidé… creo que es lo último, lo primero lo acabo de inventar_ " - Murmuré al final, mientras Ember golpea su garra en su rostro

— Argh… ¿Acaso quieres aparearte con ella ahora? Me estás confundiendo… ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? - Me pregunta Ember, la cual, se mantiene acostada de lado

 _Creo que no lograré llegar a nada, el tema de los híbridos es bastante complejo… apenas estoy intentando comprenderlo y son más de cinco mil años de secretos que debo saber… lo bueno que Eclipsa tiene todo el material que necesito_

— Bueno… eso no importa ahora, mejor vamos a darte una ducha, debes estar adolorida luego de haber puesto tres huevos y hambrienta también - Mencioné con calma, mientras me levanto con cuidado, para no golpear los huevos ni a Ember.

— Eso suena bien ¿Me preparas una ducha de lava por favor? - Le pide Ember, mientras levanta su vista

— Ah… no, acabas de tener huevos y la mejor forma de ayudarte con tu dolor, es un baño de agua fría, eso soluciona los músculos tensos - Dije con una mirada tranquila, mientras tomo a la escamada celeste con mis garras delanteras, ella se sujeta con sus garras alrededor de mi cuello, en un pequeño abrazo

 _Aún me cuesta un poco caminar a dos patas, pero lo puedo hacerlo por un periodo no muy largo, como digo muchas veces, si lo hago por un largo tiempo, me comienza a doler la espalda…_

— Alexander… no ¡Bájame! No quiero un baño de agua fría ¡Alexander! ¡Si lo haces no te perdonaré! ¡Escúchame, le diré a mi padre que me violaste! ¡Alexander! No no ¡Nooo! - Exclama Ember, pero no logra persuadir al dragón helado.

 _Me sumergí en el pequeño estanque con Ember en mis garras, ella tiene al fondo de la cueva un estanque, el agua gotea del techo de la cueva mientras el suelo absorbe un poco de esta, pero es lo suficiente profunda para que yo pueda entrar completamente y la congelé por error en la noche mientras intentaba tomar un poco… por eso está muy fría._

 _Sentí las garras de Ember, incrustarse con gran fuerza en mi cuello mientras el agua nos cubre completamente. No siento el frío pero se que ella sí, por lo que inmediatamente emergí para tomar aire… ella no sabe nadar muy bien… al menos yo sí._

— Espero que te guste, no son aguas termales, pero se que te hará bien por todo lo que hiciste el día de hoy - Dije, mientras me extiendo en el agua, para ser una pequeña balsa en el estanque con Ember encima de mi vientre

— Eres un tonto Alexander… el agua está helada - Bufa Ember, la cual, se mantiene abrazada al dragón celeste en su pecho… como una garrapata solo para conseguir algo de calor

— Lo sé, pero es una buena manera de comenzar, ahora tienes la excusa perfecta para que me lances a la lava - Mencioné mientras vuelvo a mirar a Ember con una pequeña sonrisa

— Jamás lo haría… al menos no puedo morir en el agua, no digo lo mismo de ti en la lava - Comenta la escamada, la cual, asoma su cabeza al lado de Alexander, para ver su reflejo en el agua al igual que el de Alexander

— Sabes Ember, tu y yo somos totalmente opuestos… eh, lo que quiero decir tú odias el frío y yo el calor ¿Cómo es que logramos llegar hasta aquí y aparearnos? Es una lástima que me perdí de tanto por mi destierro - Le pregunté a Ember, mientras ella me vuelve a mirar con sorpresa

— Supongo que… con amor, jamás me sentí tan cómoda con otro dragón más que contigo, desde nuestro primer encuentro en el reino cambiante… y todo lo que ha sucedido en estos años - Responde Ember, provocando una sonrisa en Alexander

— ¿Y ahora quién es el cursi? Jajaja - Expresé con calma, mientras Ember se me acerca hasta estar a pocos centímetros de mi hocico

— Hablo en serio… ambos aprendimos mucho del uno del otro... pero ahora debemos hacerlo juntos, algo distinto de una familia común de dragones, no solo la hembra que deba criar los huevos… ahora esos huevos son madre de un dragón de fuego mágico y padre de un dragón de hielo… creo que eso podría funcionar, así no tendría que cuidar el resto de huevos - Menciona Ember, la cual, observa los ojos amarillos de Alexander

— Lo sé, tu y yo sabemos que soy uno de los dragones más extraños de toda Equestria, siempre me tendrás a tu lado - Mencioné, mientras planto un beso en su hocico

Ember continúa el beso, mientras Alexander flota con la dragona aún encima de sus escamas grises, en círculos en el estanque dentro de la cueva. En un nuevo y desconocido camino, ahora con la responsabilidad de cuidar a tres huevos que ambos decidieron engendrar… hace una semana

 **Continuará**

Lemon 2/2

Para aquellos que no les gusta el lemon, bueno les tengo una buena noticia… ya no habrán más, esto se acabó… solamente eran estos dos, para revivir viejos recuerdos _(Si claro…_ ) Para aquellos que les gusta el lemon _(No se por qué le dicen así pero bueno_ ) Les tengo malas noticias… esto se ha acabado y quien sabe si vuelva hacer alguno otro ( _Prácticamente yo no los hago pero bueno, digamos que sí_ )

Si te gustó lo que leíste, puedes dejar un comentario… si tienes alguna duda o sugerencia por algún tema tratado en los capítulos, puedes enviar un MP… claro si logras ver algún error que pasé por alto… envía un MP también

 **Próximo capítulo extra: Un viaje de cinco años**

 _Ahora nos dirigimos al rompimiento de los huevos de dragón de Ember y Alexander ¿Cómo serán sus reacciones? Ahora con la tarea de proteger la delicada vida que ambos engendraron._


	24. Temporada de rompimiento

**Lobby del tiempo:**

Una gran estación ubicada en la nada entre los planos, solamente la magia de Arkangelds puede encender lo que sería la máquina oficial. Esta controla el desarrollo de los seis universos junto a sus miles de dimensiones alternas. Algunos seres del linaje pueden llegar a esta ubicación. Además es la encargada de fabricar la barrera que protege las dimensiones y de mantener un registro de toda la vida que habita en los seis mundos. Puede ser catastrófico si es dañada

 **Capítulo XXlll: Temporada de rompimiento**

 _Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que supe algo de las chicas… o bueno no es tanto, al menos he mantenido un contacto con Michael mediante mensajes mágicos, así como Spike lo hace. Twilight está haciendo muy bien su trabajo en dirigir Canterlot pero aún no se acostumbra al haber dejado Ponyville… ¿Cómo es que lo sé?_

 _Bueno… ella viene cada cierto tiempo para hablar conmigo, al menos una vez al mes. Yo me he encargado de mantener caliente los huevos que Ember tuvo, mientras ella hace sus deberes con la comunidad dragón. No es algo en lo que iba a oponerme, pasé por varios años dentro de la cueva… simplemente comiendo, haciendo mis necesidades, durmiendo y protegiendo los huevos. Hasta que Ember llegara en la noche para rotar el turno, ya que ambos decidimos que cada familia dragón sea el encargado de cuidar sus huevos y no la líder… como lo era antes._

 _Eso también fue aceptado sin titubear ¿Por qué Ember debe cuidar los huevos que no son suyos? Pues esa es una de las razones más sólidas por la que se tomó esa decisión, tampoco es como que otros fueran a oponerse._

 _En cuanto a lo demás… no he sabido nada del linaje por mucho tiempo, incluso Ember sabe de mi responsabilidad en cuidar los fragmentos, claro que sigo manteniendo un contacto con Shapira, pero eso es algo que durará por mucho tiempo. En este momento estoy solo dentro de la cueva y en este día creo que se cumple cinco años y un mes de tener a los tres pequeños huevos, es una lástima que Ember llegue tarde, ya que en cualquier momento uno de estos puede romper cascarón… por ahora me encuentro enroscado alrededor de los huevos, para mantenerlos calientes… como había dicho anteriormente_

— Lo sé… pero no haré algo así, ellos necesitan calor no quiero matarlos por mi fuego - Me negué a la petición de mi elemento

 _En estos últimos años, he mantenido una mejor atención a lo que dice mi elemento, a veces sus indicaciones son de gran ayuda, pero otras simplemente son difíciles de abordar… claro que solo yo puedo escucharlo y eso a veces representan un problema._

— ¿Otra vez hablando solo Alexander? - Pregunta una voz tranquila y muy conocida

— Ah… hola Twilight, no esperaba que vinieras este día - Dije con una sonrisa

— Jamás me lo perdería, claro que es algo divertido verte a ti en vez de una dragona cuidar los huevos… eso es tierno de tu parte que Ember y tu se dividan la crianza - Menciona Twilight, la cual, ingresa a la cueva

— Bueno… no es como si fuera a morir por hacerlo, son también mis hijos Twilight… - Respondí con calma, mientras me levanto para saludar a la Alicornio lila, claro teniendo el cuidado de no golpear los huevos.

 _En estos cinco años mi altura cambió un poco, ahora mido un metro ochenta y tres, con un largo de cuatro metros… bueno casi cinco, además peso alrededor de mil seiscientos kilos… es bueno también mencionar que mi rostro es levemente más maduro y mi aspecto físico es un poco más robusto y cuadrado_

— Lo sé y lo entiendo, me alegra que ustedes dos hayan logrado arreglar sus problemas y que al final… consumaran su relación, oh, casi lo olvido, se que no sabes el día exacto en que romperán cascarón… pero una amiga quería venir, sé que nunca te presenté con el resto de mis amigas desde lo que sucedió en la tierra - Explica Twilight, la cual, se sienta enfrente del dragón helado, el cual, retoma su lugar junto a los huevos.

— No tengo ningún problema, pero como sabes, los huevos pueden romper cuando quieran… si gustas trae a tus amigas pero puede o no pasar - Le dije sin preocupación…

— De hecho solo es una, ella está aquí… Fluttershy puedes entrar - Dice Twilight, la cual, grita pero hacia la entrada

 _Vi como lentamente entra a la cueva una joven pero muy tímida pegaso, de pelaje color amarillo crema y melena de un rosa débil. Ella se acerca algo desconfiada, pero en el pasado ella me ha visto ayudar sin negarme a Twilight, creo que solo es temor por lo que soy y no por lo que hago_

— " _Hola… lo siento por venir sin avisar… señor dragón_ " - Murmura la pegaso… provocando un serio problema en mi garganta

— Oh… no tengas miedo Fluttershy y dime Alexander - Le dije a la pegaso, mientras observo tranquilamente

— Ah, claro, lo siento… solo quería ver como nacen los bebés dragón… son muy lindos de pequeños - Comenta la pegaso color crema, la cual, se mantiene a una distancia del dragón helado

— ¿Alexander cómo mantienes calientes los huevos, si eres de fuego frío? - Pregunta Twilight, algo confundida, mientras se acerca para poder ver mejor a los tres huevos

— Bueno… si lo ven ahora, mis escamas no están frías, de hecho están a temperatura ambiente - Respondí sin problemas

 _No puedo dejar que los huevos se enfríen… no es algo sencillo de hacer si naturalmente tu piel tiende a crear hielo, por lo que lucho para evitar hacerlo, así como resistir el calor pero eso es algo más fácil de hacer que lo anterior. La ventaja es que Ember viene en la tarde y podemos rotar nuestro turno para así yo poder descansar_

— Oh entiendo… - Comenta la Alicornio lila, mientras Fluttershy toma el huevo gris con un patrón de diamantes azules

— Ow… mira esta cosita tan linda, ya pronto romperás coscarón y serás un pequeño bebé dragón - Menciona Fluttershy, la cual, mantiene el huevo en sus cascos

— Vaya, vaya ¿Princesa Twilight o debería llamarte Reina Twilight? - Expresa Michael, el cual, ingresa a la cueva junto con Chrysalis

— Ah… Michael, que bueno que estén aquí, solo estábamos visitando a Alexander - Comenta Twilight, la cual, ignora el comentario del cambiante

— ¿Segura que es para eso? - Pregunta Chrysalis, llamando la atención del dragón helado

— ¿Qué quieres decir Chrysalis? Solamente vine a visitar a un amigo - Responde Twilight, mientras las emociones van en aumento

— ¡Basta!... - Grita una voz muy conocida… haciendo que Fluttershy devuelva el huevo inmediatamente

 _Me sorprendí al ver a Ember en la entrada de la cueva, con una expresión de pocos amigos… la cosa es que nunca mencione que Twilight venía cada cierto tiempo, claro que sé que ella lo sabía por el olor o eso es lo que creo yo. Un silencio sepulcral se forma en la cueva, mientras la dragona celeste camina hasta llegar junto a mi_

— ¿Acaso a ustedes les gustaría que yo llegue a sus casas a discutir? Alexander está cansando por proteger los huevos y ustedes solo llegan aquí a molestar y a causar problemas - Se queja la dragona celeste, con una evidente molestia

— Lo lamento… Ember, tienes razón - Se disculpa Chrysalis, la cual, fue la causante del enfrentamiento

— Solo vinimos para ver si este día rompen cascarón… - Comenta Michael, un poco apenado

— No lo sabemos… en cualquier momento puede pasar, por eso he venido temprano estos últimos días - Aclara la dragona celeste, mientras hace desaparecer su cetro

 _Creo que he hecho bien las cosas en mantener la temperatura correcta en los huevos a menos que estos tengan un problema que no hubiera permitido que se desarrollaran, eso puede ser una de las cientos de causas o simplemente todavía no es el momento. Ember se acerca a mi y se acurruca junto a los huevos_

— ¿Necesitan un tiempo a solas?... Podemos volver en otro momento - Comenta Twilight, un poco incómoda

— En ningún momento hemos dicho que se fueran… de cualquier modo, no creo que sea buena idea que estén tantos aquí, podrían llamar la atención de otros dragones y ya he peleado por eso - Bufé con molestia

— ¡¿Luchaste contra otro dragón?! - Expresa Michael, con sorpresa

— Sí, intentó atacar a los huevos, pero interferir a tiempo ¿De dónde crees que saqué esta cicatriz en mi lomo? - Mencioné con sarcasmo…

 _Eso ocurrió hace cuatro meses atrás, en ese momento había ido a hacer mis necesidades, por lo que tuve que abandonar el nido. Al regresar otro dragón estaba apunto de atacar los huevos y simplemente intercepté el ataque… la lucha fue muy intensa y resulté con heridas de consideración ya que no podía usar mi elemento ya que congelaría el ambiente y podría dañar los huevos. Al final gané y poco después Ember llegó al escuchar el alboroto_

— ¿No pueden hacer algo para evitar eso? Ustedes son líderes de la comunidad - Menciona Twilight, con voz neutral…

— De hecho… no es por eso Twilight, somos pocas dragonas en toda la comunidad, a diferencia de tu población, un macho cuando encuentra un nido que no es de su sangre, los destruye para no tener más competencia - Explica Ember, con un tono de voz algo incomoda

— Ah… eso tiene sentido, sé lo que quieres decir - Menciona Michael, el cual, está algo incómodo

— ¿Por qué hacen algo así? Sabiendo que tienen problemas - Comenta Twilight, muy confundida

— Es fácil de responder, un dragón normalmente solo lo hace porque no son sus huevos y es algo que no pueden evitar - _Ve a Alexander_ \- A excepción de él… ya toda la comunidad sabe que Alexander no tiene mucho de los instintos básicos de un dragón - Explica Ember, lo cual, incomoda al dragón helado

— ¿Entonces Alexander sigue siendo un dragón raro? - Se burla Michael, aún así no molesta al escamado

 _A diferencia de otros dragones, creo que haber pasado muchos años en la tierra me hicieron cambiar ciertos puntos en mis pensamientos, así como adoptar una decisión despreocupada a la hora de enfrentarme a otros temas. Destruir huevos de dragón es cruel… es como abortar un bebé que aún está formándose, no tengo el corazón para hacer algo así._

— Creo que sí… pero el es mi dragón raro - Menciona Ember, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras acaricia el costado de Alexander

— Me alegra que ustedes ya puedan expresarse de esa manera… pero Michael y yo solo venimos a ver si esos tres huevos rompían cascarón, claro que es algo difícil de ver… pero tenemos tareas pendientes en el reino - Explica la cambiante, con un tono de voz tranquila

— Es verdad… hemos estado realizando muchos cambios… valga la redundancia - Comenta el cambiante de caparazón azulado

— Gracias por la visita chicos… - Les dije con una pequeña sonrisa

— Creo que Fluttershy y yo también debemos irnos… - Dice Twilight, la cual, prefiere dejar a solas tanto a Ember como a Alexander.

— " _Fue un gusto en conocerte Alexander… espero verte pronto en Ponyville_ " - Murmura Fluttershy, por otro lado, Michael y Chrysalis desaparecen en medio de unas llamas verde fluorescente.

 _Poco después Twilight y Fluttershy también se retiran. No los culpo, pero sus visitas apenas son de unos diez minutos. Sé que están muy ocupados por sus nuevas responsabilidades, Michael desde que llegó ha tenido cargos de rey cambiante o algo así por el estilo. Poco hemos podido hablar desde que regresó de la tierra. Estos últimos cinco años no he salido de la caverna ya que he estado protegiendo los huevos, es algo difícil, pero tengo una larga vida… al menos diez veces más de mi edad actual._

— ¿No estás molesta? - Le pregunté a Ember, con un tono de voz nerviosa

— Lo estaría… pero la verdad no, se muy bien que has pasado estos años velando por los huevos, incluso casi mueres… eso es más de lo que pediría a mi pareja - Responde Ember, la cual, abraza al dragón helado

— ¡Ey!… eso es algo nuevo, pero sabes que esto no es todo lo que puedo darte - Le dije con una sonrisa, provocando un sonrojo en Ember

— Cállate Alexander… puede haber alguien afuera - Expresa la dragona celeste, con un evidente sonrojo

— No se lo que pensante Ember, pero yo me refería a proteger los huevos - Comenté con calma

 _Ember me da un pequeño empujón, en señal de molestia, pero de pronto un crujido llama nuestra atención. Inmediatamente los dos volvimos a ver los huevos, para sorpresa uno de estos, exactamente el huevo de cascarón azul con diamantes grises, presenta grietas visibles. Con cuidado me levanté y agaché mi cabeza frente a este, mientras Ember también observa… con una expresión nerviosa ante la nueva etapa._

— ¿Pensantes algún nombre para las crías? - Pregunta Ember, la cual, se agacha frente al nido, para así también ver mejor

— Bueno… puede que sí, tengo dos nombres… Razor y Shappiro - Le dije con calma

— - _Con curiosidad_ \- ¿Shappiro, cómo aquella guardiana? - Menciona Ember no muy segura

— No es exactamente igual Ember, Shapira y Shappiro… pero aún no es oficial - Mencioné con calma

— Creo que esos dos nombres están bien… pero ¿Qué hay del tercero? - Pregunta la líder dragón, la cual, percibe una nueva grieta en aquel huevo

— Ah… Mmm que tal si… este huevo azul con gris, puede llamarse si es macho, Srazor y el otro que tiene los colores al contrario puede llamarse Razor - Expliqué brevemente, pero ignoro con que sexo nacerán...

— De hecho me gusta… - Comenta Ember con tranquilidad… y ansiedad

 _Con el paso del tiempo, ese único huevo se agrieta mucho más, hasta que al menos cinco minutos después, al fin este se abre. Ember y yo vemos un pequeño dragón azul cobalto que se mantiene sobre sus cuatro garras con algo de dificultad, con una altura de al menos cinco manzanas y un largo de diez. Tiene dos alas de un color celeste casi translúcido con espinas de un color negro pero estas están suaves. Presenta dos pequeñas protuberancias en su cabeza, donde más adelante saldrán sus cuernos, además presenta diamantes grises en sus glúteos. El recién nacido dragón, hace un pequeño ruido, muy similar al chillido de un cocodrilo bebé, en otros casos el escamado no tiene sus ojos abiertos… e inmediatamente se cae en el nido._

— Alexander… ¿Estás bien? - Pregunta Ember, muy angustiada por la nueva etapa de la vida

—… Creo que sí, solo estoy feliz - Respondí mientras acerco mi nariz al pequeño dragón… solo un poco más grande que mi garra

— Bueno eso es evidente… tu cola lo dice, creo que ambos descubriremos muchas nuevas responsabilidades ahora que uno de los huevos rompió cascarón - Comenta Ember, ella con cuidado toma entre sus garras al bebé dragón.

— No tienes por qué decírmelo dos veces…- Le dije con una sonrisa tranquila, no obstante, otro pequeño crujido llama nuestra atención.

 _A diferencia del otro dragón, el huevo celeste inmediatamente se abre… o explota… dejando ver a una dragona, de un color azul brillante, con espinas en forma de sierra que van desde su cabeza hasta su nuca, las escamas que van desde su cuello hasta su bajo vientre son de un color gris. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, esta no se mantiene sobre sus garras y permanece sobre su espalda, por lo que ella será una dragona bípeda hasta su adultez. Es fácil saber su sexo por la forma de la cabeza_

— Oh… creo que tenemos a una hija Ember - Le dije ansioso, mientras me siento en el lido, para poder tomar a la dragona

— Yo cargo a él y tú a ella ¿Qué nombre les daremos Alexander? - Menciona Ember, un poco perturbada ya que debe cuidar ahora a sus crías

— Eh claro… - Le dije con un tono de voz nerviosa

 _Alcé con cuidado a la bebé dragón, pero al igual que la otra vez, de manera consecutiva, un crujido llama nuestra atención. El tercer huevo también está rompiendo cascarón, por lo que agaché mi cabeza para observar, mientras tengo entre mis garras a una de mis… hijas_

 _El tercero tardó al menos diez minutos en poder salir del cascarón, mantiene una altura similar al primero de ellos. Este tiene sus escamas de un color gris ceniza, con espinas en forma de sierra que van desde su cabeza hasta el final de su cola que termina en una forma de hoja. Tiene dos pequeñas alas gris translúcido y dos pequeñas protuberancias en su cabeza. Este igualmente nace apoyado sobre sus cuatro patas que tienen una apariencia similar a garras de un felino._

— Tantos años esperando y nacen igual que su padre - Bufa Ember, la cual, con cuidado intercambia al dragón azul por la escamada

— Yo los incube un poco - Mencioné con una sonrisa, mientras escucho los sutiles llamados de los bebés dragón.

— ¿Entonces dos machos y una hembra? Bueno… no es lo que esperaba - Comenta Ember, la cual, con cuidado deja a la bebé dragón en el nido, para así ella acostarse con cuidado de no golpear a los dragones

— Creo que ya tenemos los nombres… por alguna razón divina tal vez - Dije mientras guiño mi ojo derecho, provocando que la escamada celeste ruede sus ojos

— Shapira… eh ¿Por qué el linaje interfiere tanto? - Se queja la dragona celeste

— Si esto te parece mucho… mejor que no escuchen tus quejas, mira… solo tenemos una hija, por lo que se llamará Shappiro, el dragón gris… se llamará Razor y el celeste Srazor ¿Qué tal? - Le pregunté a Ember, mientras con sumo cuidado dejo en el nido a mi hija, para así poder acostarme

— Está bien me gusta… creo que podrías salir un poco - Menciona Ember, con una pequeña sonrisa

 _No me negué a lo que dijo ella, por fin, luego de un largo tiempo de haber estado en la cueva, di mis primeros pasos fuera de esta, para así estirar mis alas, garras y patas, mientras Ember cuida de las crías que recién acaban de romper cascarón. Ahora ellos necesitan comer, por lo que fui a cazar en las lejanías._

 _A varios kilómetros aproximadamente unos treinta, hay una zona perfecta que pocos dragones saben. No fue difícil hacerlo… una vez que llegué y aterricé, me oculté en unos arbustos, teniendo en cuenta la dirección del viento. Al poco tiempo, un ciervo pasa enfrente de mi escondite, por lo que rápidamente di un salto, para atraparlo entre mis garras y así alcanzar su cuello. Clavé mis filosos dientes en el cuello del ciervo, hasta que esté simplemente deje de moverse, mientras su sangre lentamente gotea de mi hocico._

 _Esperé unos minutos más, para así poder regresar a la cueva. Hace tiempo que aprendí a cazar de esta manera, no es algo de mi gusto matar… bueno en la tierra solo ibas al supermercado y lo comprabas ya empacado, pero aquí no hay ese privilegio. Tardé al menos treinta minutos en volver a la cueva y gracias a Arkangelds, todo está en orden._

 _Tuve una pequeña charla con Torh hace un tiempo atrás, creo que fue cuando Ember estaba embarazada. Él me advirtió que tuviera mucho cuidado al momento de salir a cazar ya que otro dragón puede entrar y herir a las crías o a Ember… justo como le sucedió a él… No se que me haría él si se entera que algo le ocurrió a Ember._

— Vaya… eso fue rápido ¿Adónde fuiste? - Me pregunta Ember, la cual, tiene acurrucada a los tres bebés dragones

— A un lugar algo cerca de aquí, hay bastante recursos pero no hay que explotarlos… por eso evitó decir a donde voy - Le dije con una sonrisa, mientras con mi fuego quemo el pelaje del ciervo

— Creo que yo haré mejor eso Alexander… es preferible que ellos lo coman cocido y no congelado - Comenta Ember, con una sonrisa en su rostro

— Jaja… que graciosa, cuando te enfermes de gripe draconiana no vengas para que te exhale un poco de mi fuego - Le dije, mientras rotamos posiciones

— No tengo ningún problema, pero no te quejes luego de que estoy muy caliente - Menciona Ember con calma

Ella lentamente con su fuego cocina todo el ciervo, para facilitar que las crías lo puedan comer. De hecho Ember tiene razón, mi fuego no es muy útil para ciertos tipos de acciones… como por ejemplo, cocinar.

Pude observar que ya mis pequeños dragones abrieron sus ojos. Srazor tiene ojos de un color anaranjado, mientras que Razor y Shappiro conservan el color rojizo de Ember. Con una evidente torpeza los tres bebés dragón, se acercan pero necesitan algo de ayuda para poder comer… no tienen dientes

 _Los meses pasaron rápidamente y dos de los tres dragones pueden caminar si problemas. Shappiro es la única que no puede ya que ella mantiene el estilo de Ember. En este día, simplemente juego tranquilamente con Srazor y Razor, mientras me encuentro en el suelo de la cueva sobre mi espalda, con los dos pequeños en mi vientre, mientras Ember observa y cuida tranquilamente a Shappiro. Creo que ambos hemos encontrado un punto donde nos sentimos cómodos en lo que hacemos._

— Parece que esto de criar dragones lo llevas muy bien en tu mente Alexander… - Menciona Ember, la cual, mira al dragón helado jugar con sus crías

— Bueno… tengo una leve corazonada de como hacerlo bien, solo que aún no sabemos de que fuego son - Dije mientras vuelvo a ver a la escamada celeste

— Yo puedo ayudarles… - Comenta una voz conocida, mientras desvío mi mirada a la entrada de la cueva

 _En la entrada de la cueva, hay una dragona cuadrúpeda, con escamas de color rosa. Por todo su cuerpo presenta líneas celeste eléctrico, además tiene pelaje que va desde su cabeza hasta su cola, de igual forma en su cuello hasta su bajo vientre. Mantiene dos cuernos semi blancos pero fusionado de un celeste brillante, sus dos alas son de gran tamaño de un color rosa claro por abajo y rosa fuerte por encima. Tiene una altura de dos metro y cuatro metros y medio de largo._

— ¡¿Rose?! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? - Le pregunté con sorpresa, al igual que Ember...

— Se que lo sabes Alexander… por eso estoy aquí - Menciona la dragona de escamas rosa

 _Me di la vuelta teniendo el cuidado de no golpear a los dos pequeños, para así, sentarme en el suelo y no estar en esa posición frente a Rose. Ember observa con una mirada que si pudiera ser un arma, cortaría hasta el diamante sin problemas… se lo que quiere decir…_

— ¿Es lo que pienso yo? - Menciona Ember, la cual, se arrodilla y deja a Shappiro en el nido

— Sí… hace algunos meses que ya rompió cascarón y quería que al menos conociera a su padre, claro si lo permites - Comenta la híbrida, con una evidente incomodidad.

—… - _Suspira_ \- No creo que sea buena idea - Menciona Ember, no muy convencida, mientras Alexander observa muy nervioso

— Sé que estás molesta por lo que te había pedido y en cierto punto, Alexander inconscientemente lo hizo… pero aún así, es el padre… - Explica Rose, incomodando a Ember

—… Alexander… es un hijo tuyo, no evitaré que lo conozcas ni tampoco interferiré si también quieres criarlo - Comenta la dragona celeste, la cual, con gran molestia se siente en el nido junto a sus crías y su pareja…

 _Hace tiempo que sabía de lo que mi compañera y Rose me habían obligado hacer, sabía mucho antes de que Ember quedara embarazada que ya era padre de un huevo… pero nunca entró en mi mente conocerlo. La razón… ese huevo se formó mediante mentiras y engaños, claro que aún tiene mi sangre._

— ¿Puedes traerlo aquí o debo ir a otro lugar? - Dije con un tono de voz algo incómoda.

— Él está aquí… también puede caminar al igual que las crías de Ember y tú - _vuelve a ver entrada de la cueva_ \- Glax… entra por favor - Le dice Rose con voz amable y tranquila

 _Vi como un pequeño dragón de escamas moradas entra a la cueva. Este tiene una altura de al menos ocho manzanas, pero el doble de largo, tiene algunas líneas celestes brillantes a lo largo de su cuerpo, con dos pequeñas alas de color gris por ambos lados. Sus espinas son en forma de sierra que van desde su cabeza hasta el final de su cola, el color de la iris de sus ojos son un verde lima. Este camina a cuatro patas e igualmente tiene una estructura de patas muy similares a un felino_

(Garras retráctiles al igual que Alexander, con cinco almohadillas)

—… Es parecido a ti… - Comenta Ember, algo incómoda por la situación

— Vaya eh… esto es raro de ver en estos días, la pareja actual y la chica que engañó a Alexander, todos en una misma habitación - Comenta Shapira, la cual, entra sin problemas a la cueva, ella porta su armadura dorada con una gema azul en su pecho

— - _Nervioso_ \- Shapira… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? - Le pregunté con inquietud

— Vamos Alexander, eres parte de nuestra familia del linaje, solo quería conocer a los pequeños y futuros dragones - Responde Shapira, la cual, se ubica entre Ember y Alexander, mientras los pequeños dragones juegan entre ellos, a excepción de Glax… este se mantiene con una mirada nerviosa.

— ¿Quién es ella? - Pregunta Rose, la cual, no recuerda a la guardiana

 _Estoy observando a Glax… mi hijo que tuve con la dragona rosa, cosa que no fue intención mía hacerlo, esto se remonta a mi primer calor, que Rose aprovechó para extorsionar a Ember. Claro que también es mi culpa ya que pude haber haberme negado, nunca entendí porque lo hice_.

— No es algo que debas saber Rose… pero creo que tu y Ember pueden hablar, así tal vez lleguen a un acuerdo, para que ninguna de las dos tengan problemas - Comenta Shapiro, con voz tranquila

— ¿Problemas… Que quieres decir Shapira? - Le pregunté con voz nerviosa

— Creo que tienes razón… salgamos a fuera y aclaremos nuestros puntos, después de todo, ambas fuimos la que engañamos a Alexander y el no tiene la culpa - Aclara Ember, la cual, se levanta con cuidado

— Dejaré a Glax Alexander… cuidalo por favor - Le pide Rose, la cual, se retira junto con Ember

— Ah… claro, no hay problema - Dije un poco incómodo, mientras el bebé dragón se mantiene algo alejado

 _Rose y Ember se retiran y me dejan con los cuatro bebés dragón, mientras Shapira se queda junto a mi… con una gran sonrisa. Creo que mi incomodidad va a llegar a un punto en que no pueda sentir nada, esto es algo nuevo y no me gusta_

— Cuatro pequeños Alexander… vaya fuiste más rápido de lo que pensé - Dice Shapira, la cual, apena un poco al dragón helado

— _\- Ve al dragón morado_ \- " _Oye pequeño… ven aquí, no te haré daño_ " - Le susurré con voz tranquila, mientras el bebé dragón observa con desconfianza

— El no te conoce… no estuviste cuando rompió cascarón - Dice Shapira, la cual, se gira y ve a Srazor y Razor mientras juegan entre sí a atacarse. Por otro lado Shappiro duerme como lo haría un bebé humano…

 _Pude escuchar un pequeños gruñido por parte del pequeño dragón morado, este con gran desconfianza pero muy atento, da un paso hacia Alexander, el cual, con una sonrisa en su rostro lo espera. Lentamente el escamado se acerca hasta estar frente a mí, para así tomarlo con cuidado_

— Vaya… pequeño, estás un poco frío - Le dije con voz tranquila

— Quién lo diría… tienes madera de padre, él confía en ti - Avisa Shapira, la cual, observa al guardián de los fragmentos

— Es mi hijo Shapira… se como entenderlos, creo - Mencioné no muy seguro, mientras acaricio a Glax en su lomo

 **Con Ember y Rose:**

Fuera de la cueva, ambas dragonas discuten acaloradamente el tema que a ambas les interesa… Alexander. Ember le reclama a Rose ya que ha pasado por alto una de las condiciones en las que anteriormente habían quedado y que ahora representa un objeto a discusión.

— Dijiste que tu ibas a criar a ese huevo… pero decidiste traerlo hasta aquí - Se queja Ember con molestia

— ¿Qué le iba a decir cuando creciera, Que su padre no lo conoce porque su pareja no quiere que lo vea? Tienes que darme condiciones que sean accesibles por ambas partes - Se queja Rose, la cual, no se siente culpable

— ¿Es una broma? Tuviste un huevo de mi pareja, no puedes cambiar las condiciones solo porque tu lo desees - Bufa Ember con molestia

— ¡Ay! Disculpa Ember… oh, pero no eres mi líder, por si lo olvidaste, Alexander es quien tiene que decirme sus condiciones no tú - Le responde Rose de manera agresiva

— Esto nunca lo olvidaré Rose, cuida tu espalda, no toleraré que vengas a mi cueva y si lo haces otra vez, te mataré - Le advierte Ember con gran molestia

— Eso lo veremos Ember, pero tu no tienes la razón - Dice la escamada rosa, la cual, se da la vuelta e ingresa a la cueva

Con los ánimos candentes, Rose entra a la cueva, junto con Ember y al momento, ven a Alexander sobre su espalda, mientras juega tanto con Srazor y Razor, como con Glax, por otro lado, Shapira observa con calma

— ¿Alexander?... - Bufa Ember, con voz molesta

— Ah… - _Se acomoda_ \- Lo siento… solo estaba jugando con los bebés - Mencioné con calma, mientras me acuesto de lado.

— Vaya, parece que sí tuve razón - Menciona Rose, la cual, observa con seriedad a Ember

— Alexander… … - Dice Ember, la cual, da un suspiro

— Parece que existe una disconformidad entre Rose y Ember… creo que llegué en un buen momento - Dice Shapira, la cual, se mantiene concentrada

— Entonces creo que ya está solucionado - Menciona Rose, con una gran sonrisa, pero eso alerta a Alexander

— Espera Rose, aunque sea mi hijo, el trato que hiciste con Ember aún sigue en pie, tú eres la que criará a Glax, tu fuiste la que quisiste tener el huevo - Le dije con un tono de voz sería, haciendo sonreír a la dragona celeste.

— ¡Pero es tu hijo! No puedes simplemente dejarlo tirado - Se queja Rose, con voz molesta

 _No dejaré que algo le sucede a Glax, pero no es una decisión que a mi me concierne, Rose fue quien decidió tener el huevo, no era algo que yo estaba buscando en ese momento… pero no que pueda hacer ¿Si dejo que Rose crie a Glax seré mal padre?_

— No lo haré, pero tampoco puedo ayudarte Rose… tu me engañaste y obligaste a Ember a hacer algo que no quería - Mencioné con molestia

— Eso fue un error Alexander, tu no ibas a hacerlo si yo no hacía eso - Intenta explicar la dragona rosa

— Claro que jamás lo haría, yo te conozco Rose y se muy bien de lo que eres capaz - Comenta Ember, la cual, también crítica lo que hace la escamada

— ¿Están criticando mi forma de vivir? ¡Soy una híbrida! Es para lo único que puedo hacer aquí, no es mi culpa que ustedes dos no apoyen ya esa forma, somos dragones, nuestra realidad es solo aparearnos - Dice la dragona rosada, por otro lado, Shapira juega con los bebés

— ¿Qué? Eso es lo más estupido que escuche Rose, como un dragón no solo me gusta aparearme, también quiero disfrutar la vida, ser feliz y sentirme querido ¡Revisa tus intenciones! - Exclamé con molestia, donde los ánimos van en aumento

 _Sin tiempo a reaccionar, Rose me ataca y debido a mi posición no pude defenderme, ella me da un zarpazo en la cara muy cerca de mi ojo derecho, retrocedí para evitar que pueda volver a herirme. Ember interfiere enseguida y empuja a la escamada rosa, mientras me llevo mi garra derecha a la herida para cubrirla._

— ¡Lárgate de aquí Rose! - Exclama Ember, con gran molestia

— Siempre creí que serías diferente… - Mencioné con dolor

— No me importa, ustedes verán que hacen con Glax, esto no lo olvidaré, ¡Me vengaré! - Exclama la dragona rosa, la cual, se retira de la cueva con gran molestia

 _Todos observamos como Rose se retira de la cueva, mientras sigo cubriendo mi ojo derecho, mi garra ya se ha cubierto con algo de sangre, la cual, se desliza por mi antebrazo hasta gotear al suelo. Ember y Shapira se acercan a mi y observan la herida_

— L lo siento Alexander, esto fue mi culpa - Se disculpa Ember, la cual, mira la herida con preocupación

— - _Con dolor_ \- No es nada, solo es superficial / _'No lo será… las heridas provocadas entre especies similares dejan cicatrices permanentes, puede ser un dragón de hielo o híbridos, lo recordaré para la próxima'_ / - Aclara mi elemento con calma.

— Déjame curarte… nunca esperé que Rose te atacara, tampoco es que puedo ver todo como muchos lo creen - Comenta Shapira, la cual, retira la garra de Alexander

 _La guardiana observa mi herida brevemente, para así luego dar una lamida a lo largo de ella. Ember observa con curiosidad la acción. Mi dolor rápidamente se esfuma y en un tiempo récord la herida sana completamente…_

— Argh… debo decirle a Argos que aliste esas pociones… no me gusta tener que curar de manera física - Se queja Shapira, la cual, se sienta junto al dragón helado, mientras Ember percibe que su pareja no le queda ninguna cicatriz

— Increíble… pero ¿Qué haremos con… Glax? - Pregunta Ember, la cual, señala al dragón morado… con sus ojos cerrados junto a los otros tres y Shapira

— - _Suspira_ \- Sin Rose, el solo cuenta conmigo… a menos que - Dije con voz apenada, mientras rasco mi cuello nerviosamente

— Bueno… ya tenemos a tres crías, una más no haría daño - Comenta Ember con voz tranquila, la cual, hace sonreír al dragón helado

— ¿Quién lo diría? Ember adopta al hijo de Rose… chicos ustedes son la pareja de dragones más extraña de los seis universos, por cierto Alexander, yo no vine aquí para ver a tus hijos o bueno sí un poco. Neytirix necesita su fragmento para algo importante que ocurre en otro lugar - Menciona Shapira, mientras el dragón helado asiente con su cabeza

 _Últimamente el linaje ha estado interactuando más con la vida de los mortales, no es algo que represente un peligro pero tampoco es algo bueno. Solo me dice que están ocurriendo situaciones en otros lados y eso es lo que me preocupa. Invoqué mi cetro sin problemas, este aparece de la nada enfrente de mi para, para así tomarlo sin problemas_

— Ember, ya regreso - Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

 _Tomé la garra de Shapira, para así realizar un hechizo de teletransportación. Enseguida ambos entramos en un vórtice de túnel iluminado por muchos colores, para simplemente salir en la cueva de Everhoof. Nunca había hecho este hechizo pero es divertido_

— Controlas muy bien la magia de teletransportación - Comenta Shapira, con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, ella suelta la garra del dragón helado

— Bueno, Arkangelds me dijo que sería bueno que lo supiera ¿Entonces solo el fragmento de Neytirix? - Le pregunté con una ceja levantada

— Tiene razón y sí, solo el de él… ahora está algo ocupado en su dimensión - Aclara la guardiana, la cual, ignora donde Alexander ocultó el cofre

Sin problemas, el fragmento de Neytirix aparece en la garra de Alexander, Shapira se sorprende por la acción ya que ni ella fue capaz de extraer la gema del cofre. Con una sonrisa, el dragón helado le entrega el fragmento azul marino, el cual, ya tiene un collar de platino

— Bien, parece que te sorprendí, jajaja - Le dije con calma

— ¿Tienes ocultos los fragmentos en esta montaña o simplemente querías que Ember no lo supiera? - Pregunta con curiosidad, no obstante, refuerza la confianza del escamado

— No lo sé, una guardiana me dijo que fuera desconfiado de todos y lo mejor es estar en un lugar que pocos se sientan cómodos… claro, solo para dragones de hielo - Dije con una sonrisa, mientras Shapiro toma el fragmento

— Me parece bien… gracias y te estaré vigilando - Comenta la guardiana, la cual, es rodeada de una luz blanca para así ser lanzada al cielo

 _Sin la luz que emite la armadura de Shapira, la cueva queda en completa oscuridad… extraño un poco Everhoof, hace tiempo que no estaba en la nieve y se siente increíble el frío en mis escamas, me recuerda aquellos momentos en los que luché, esta caverna me protegió mucho… sirvió de refugio, trinchera, almacén y búnker… incluso espacio para viajar a otros lugares_

— " _Algún día volverás por aquí Alexander_ " - Dije mientras, me siento y tomo mi cetro.

 _Al igual que la vez anterior, mi alrededor se deforma, para así entrar en un vórtice de túnel de muchos colores, enseguida regresé a la cueva de Ember y yo en las tierras de fuego… ella se encuentra tranquila, mientras juega con los cuatro dragones, sin percatarse de mi regreso_

— ¿Quien dirija que al final un dragón más te haría feliz? - Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

— ¡Ah! N no es lo que parece Alexander, solo pensé que se había lastimado - Intenta justificar la dragona celeste, la cual, se levanta muy nerviosa

— ¿Me mientes en mi cara o tal vez observé mal? - Le dije mientras camino hacia ella

— " _No sigas diciendo eso_ " Glax fue abandonado por Rose Alexander… Se lo que se siente perder a una madre y no quiero que eso le suceda a él, así de joven - Comenta Ember, con voz baja

 _Levanté la vista de Ember con mi garra, para darle un beso… ella lo acepta sin negarse. Lamentablemente yo nunca conocí a mis padres dragones, más que mis adoptivos en la tierra, de hecho es algo confuso la forma en que fui enviado a la tierra ¿Nací dos veces o no?_

— Creo que serás un buen ejemplo para Glax Ember… claro que hubiera preferido no ser amenazado por Rose, pero ella no tiene a donde ir - Dije con voz tranquila

— Rose es solo una maldita, va en dragón en dragón solo para seducirlos y luego abandona los huevos… todo su discurso sobre criar un huevo fue mentira - Bufa Ember, la cual, había dejado que Rose tuviera un huevo con Alexander

— Lo sé… hubiera preferido que eso no sucediera, pero es imposible… al menos Shapira curó mi herida y no tengo una cicatriz - Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras me siento en el suelo, al igual que Ember

 _Los cuatro pequeños dragones, rápidamente saltan a mi lomo… sus pequeñas garras se incrustan en mis escamas, mientras juegan encima de mí, la única que aún no lo hace es Shappiro, ella le cuesta caminar, pero en algunas semanas más lo hará… todavía falta para que puedan hablar, pero ellos entienden lo que hablamos y son obedientes en la mayoría de casos_

— Vaya chicos, creo que despertaron con más energía… debería preguntarle a Shapira el hechizo que usó... - Comenta Ember, la cual, atrapa a Razor, el cual, da un gruñido pero en señal de juego

— Jajaja no me canso de verlos… ustedes son raros - Exclama Shapira, la cual, entra en la cueva al crear una grieta. Inmediatamente Srazor, Razor y Glax, se ocultan entre las garras de su padre o madre…

 _Los chicos se asustaron por Shapira… los guardianes tienden a hacer eso muy seguido, pero ya me acostumbré, antes era molesto ya que a veces te atrapan bañandote o cuando estás haciendo tus necesidades… tienen un excelente cálculo del tiempo… para interrumpir en los momento más incómodos_

— ¿Es posible demandar un guardián por acoso? - Le pregunté con una ceja levantada

— - _se rasca su barbilla_ \- Bueno… es algo no muy común, pero esas son leyes humanas, nosotros no interferimos con los humanos… preferimos dejar que ellos hagan sus vidas, claro que actualmente están quemando su mundo… tu lo sabes mejor que yo Alexander - Menciona la guardiana, la cual, entra sin problemas

— No quisiera saber nada de la tierra, es… confuso ahora que sé mi lugar de origen - Suspiré, mientras lamo la cabeza de Srazor… para limpiarlo un poco

 _Estos chicos se ensucian rápido, no me acostumbro pero es más rápido limpiarlos con mi saliva que con agua o lava, aún no se de que fuego son y no quiero matarlos si por error los sumerjo en lava_

— Sé que lo que te hizo Arkangelds no tiene palabras, pero mírate ahora… tienes cuatro hijos, una dragona que te ama y una guardiana que vela por tu seguridad. Nadie en las seis dimensiones tiene algo así - Expresa Shapira, pero borra la sonrisa en el escamado

— Ajá… dile eso a Blake o a Walter, se muy bien que ellos también pertenecen de los últimos cien - Comenté con calma, provocando una carcajada en Shapira

— Jajaja, lo siento por reirme Alexander, pero lo dices de una forma divertida… mira olvida lo que pasó y vive el presente… te será más fácil de digerir lo que pasaste - Comenta la dragona de armadura dorada, la cual, entra en la fractura para así cerrarla sin dejar rastros

 _Ella tiene razón… sé que mi pasado es horrible, pero eso no cambia el hecho de quien soy ahora, desvíe mi mirada a Ember, ella simplemente me observa detenidamente, supongo que sumida en sus propios pensamientos o el hecho de que tengo a Srazor y Razor entre mis garras…_

— - _Con una sonrisa_ \- Creo que ellos dos ya están cansados - Dije mientras los tomo con cuidado con mi hocico, para así dejarlos en el nido

— Glax y Shappiro también… Alexander, sabes… estuve pensando y creo que adoptar a Glax será una buena idea - Comenta Ember, mientras me acuesto en el nido para compartir mi calor con los pequeños dragones

— ¿Qué te hizo procesarlo mejor? - Le pregunté con calma, mientras Ember se acuesta frente a mí, manteniendo a los dragones en medio de ambos.

— Tú… se muy bien cuando un dragón será un buen padre Alexander, mi papá hizo lo mismo cuando mi madre murió y no quiero que Glax solo cuente contigo - Menciona Ember, haciendo sonreír a Alexander

— Entonces no estás molesta por él… no es de tu sangre - Dije un poco preocupado

— Jamás lo estaría… pero eso es algo que tu yo podemos arreglar en un futuro - Me guiña la escamada celeste

— " _No deberías decir esto enfrente de los chicos_ " - Murmuré un poco sonrojado

— " _Mañana podríamos debatirlo_ " - Comenta Ember, la cual, cierra sus ojos para dormir

 _No respondí lo que ella dijo, sé muy bien el doble sentido que tiene… y existen sólidos argumentos que lo justifican. Desde que los chicos nacieron y eventualmente rompieron cascarón, Ember y yo nos hemos distanciado un poco, creo que a eso se refería Shapira, mantener una relación sana y no completamente dependiente de las crías…_

 _Sin más cerré los ojos y me relajé, hoy fue un día extraño… la visita de Rose… Shapiro. Ahora Ember y yo tenemos un nuevo dragón en la familia, me alegra que ella al final quiera cuidarlo, así crecerá al menos con una madre incondicional._

 **El Fin…**

Este es el último de los capítulos extras que verás. Si te gustó lo que leíste o tienes alguna sugerencia, deja un comentario. Si tienes alguna duda, pregunta o reporte de error, puedes enviarme un MP.

Este sería el final de la historia de Alexander, muchas gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer. Un saludo y un gran abrazo.

…

...

 **En un futuro no muy lejano:**

— ¡Shapira tienes que ir a la dimensión cuatro y traer los fragmentos ahora! -

/ **Falla** : Impossible to activate stabilizer. Damaged mother crystal/

— ¡Todos ustedes merecen esto! No pueden haberme quitado a Alexander -

— Ah, de inmediato Argos -

— Shapira, no puedes usar magia de teletransporte, sin el Lobby todos los cruces de cualquier dimensión se han cerrado, estamos aislados aquí… tienes que usar las rutas manuales, tienes que encontrarlo lo más rápido posible o no sobrevivirán -

 **Versión:** 1.2

 **Palabras:** 7422


End file.
